Amar Es Destruir y Ser Destruido
by Helena Grand
Summary: Tenía el corazón roto desde hace mucho, desde el mismo momento en que supo que estaba verdaderamente enamorado de otra chica. Hasta ese día había guardado ciertas esperanzas de lograr ocupar un lugar especial en su corazón y en su vida. A pesar de todo le queria lo suficiente para desear su felicidad antes que la suya y no le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para lograrlo.
1. Tu Felicidad Antes Que la Mia

***o*O*o***

 **Te amo tanto que deseo tu felicidad antes que la mía.**

 **. . .**

Tenía el corazón roto desde hace mucho tiempo, desde el mismo momento en que supo que Harry estaba verdaderamente enamorado de otra chica. Hasta ese día había guardado ciertas esperanzas de lograr ocupar un lugar especial en su corazón y en su vida.

Era posible que también la quisiera a ella, pero era un cariño muy distinto al que deseaba y había anhelado en esos últimos años. La quería, sí, pero era ese tipo de afectos fraternales, lo mismo que se siente por tu compañera de armas o tu hermana de batalla.

Sí, la quería. Incluso tenia claro que en cualquier circunstancia ofrecería su propia vida para salvar la de ella y sin embargo, nunca tendría ese tipo de amor que pudiera calentar su corazón, que la haría sentir libre y completa.

 **. . .**

La vida no era justa. Con todo lo que vivieron durante la guerra esperaba haber ganado el derecho de ser feliz, sin embargo, creía que nunca podría serlo verdaderamente sin el amor que tanto anhelaba.

A pesar de todo, aun con los fragmentos rotos en su interior, le quería lo suficiente para deseas su felicidad antes que la suya, por eso se vio obligada a mentir, manteniendo una sonrisa ante sus confesiones de amor hacia otra.

Sabia, que en los momentos mas críticos de la guerra, fue su recuerdo lo que lo mantuvo en pie y aunque le doliera aceptarlo, le agradecía a todos los dioses, que ese amor tan fuerte le hiciera luchar con mas brío para sobrevivir.

Aun las llamas ardían en algunos lugares del colegio, cuando los vio fundirse en un beso que le helo el corazón. Las lagrimas fluyeron de sus ojos amargas, sonrió con tristeza por su amor imposible, por una felicidad que jamás tendría y por la ironía que suponía que dos de las personas mas importantes en su vida, la estuvieran destrozando de esa manera, sin siquiera saberlo. Todos pensaron que lloraba de alivio, los dejo que creyeran eso, asi era mejor, pensó para si misma.

Desde ese día, vivía el martirio de su cercanía, siendo testigo mudo del amor que se profesaban, aguantando estoica sus muestras de cariño, esos besos que le dejaban una acides en la boca del estomago.

Cuando anunciaron su compromiso, se forzó a mantener la sonrisa, los abrazo con afecto verdadero deseándoles el mejor de los futuros juntos, amordazando sus propios sentimientos para mostrar una alegría que en verdad no sentía. Después de todo eran sus amigos y los quería. Ya tendría toda la noche para llorar a solas por sus desgracias.

Trato de alejarse, de poner tierra de por medio. Y ante su determinación de marcharse nadie pudo hacer nada, solo le pidió un ultimo favor, que pospusiera su viaje hasta su boda. De nuevo acepto, tragándose las lágrimas y recibiendo un tibio beso en la mejilla.

Eso ya parecían tan lejano como si hubieran pasado varios siglos desde entonces y su pesares solo se hubieran incrementado para dejarle sobre la espalda un enorme peso.

De nuevo lloraba, pero por primera vez mostrando la verdadera amargura y una desesperación distinta por proteger a quien ama.

Se encuentra en uno de los pasillos de San Mungo abrazada a un hombre para impedir que rompa el corazón que ha intentado proteger con su silencio y su dolor.

-Te lo suplico Malfoy, no le digas nada.

-No habías dicho que era mejor decirle la verdad. Incluso te ofreciste a ser la portadora de tan buenas noticias. -Soltó con sarcasmo, conteniendo la furia que sentía desde que se enterara de que fue engañado.

Si se encontraba en aquel lugar, era solo con el fin de contarle la verdad. Para que el se sintiera de la misma manera en la que se sentía, por el engaño del que fue victima. Quería tener el placer de ser el quien rompiera su vida, deseando quizás que con ello, su orgullo herido tuviera al menos una satisfacción.

-Lo se. -Le dijo con voz quebrada, llorando. Aferrándose a su cuerpo para impedir que siguiera su camino. -Pero las circunstancias han cambiado.

-Para mi nada a cambiado, todo sigue siendo la misma mierda que era, el mismo engaño por parte de esa puta. -Siseo señalando con la cabeza en un amargo gesto hacia donde se encontraba Ginny pálida como el papel, rodeada por su familia, a varios metros de distancia de donde se encontraban.

-¡Por favor! -Suplico tratando de contenerlo. -Harry esta muriendo.

Solo entonces Malfoy bajo su rostro para centrar su mirada en la de Granger, deteniendo sus forcejeos.

-¿Muriendo?

-Una maldición lo golpeo en la última redada que hizo el ministerio para atrapar a los magos que se fugaron de la zona de contención, cuando estaban arraigados antes de ser juzgados. Esta muy grave, tanto que no sabes si lograra pasar la noche. Ya no tiene caso que le digas.

-Claro que tiene caso desenmascarar a esa zorra.

-No le amargues lo que pueden ser sus últimos momentos.

-Pero entonces esperas que deje a esa maldita se salga con la suya.

-Se que lo que te hizo Ginny no tiene nombre ¿Pero que culpa tiene Harry?

-Quiero que sienta lo que yo siento ahora, que la odie tanto como yo.

-¿Qué lograras con eso?

-¡Vengarme! -Dijo intentando esquivar a la castaña, pero esta se abrazo a su cuerpo con mas fuerza aun convulsionándose por el llanto y sintiéndose débil recargo su rostro contra el pecho del rubio.

-¡Te lo suplico! -murmuro con el corazón adolorido y angustiado. No podía permitir que los que podían ser sus últimos momentos se llenaran de amargura y tristeza.

Draco la sintió estremecerse y temblar, pronto su camisa estaba empapada por sus lagrimas, por un momento logro descolocarlo, al punto de no saber que hacer y casi por inercia la estrecho como si intentara consolarla.

Muchas cosas pasaron en unos segundos. Mientras abrazada a Granger alzo la mirada y vio los ojos de Ginny chispeantes, invadidos por los celos y entonces supo cual seria la forma justa de vengarse.

-¿Qué estas dispuesta a darme por mi silencio? -Pregunto con una fría calma, mientras su mente ya trabajaba en los detalles de un nuevo plan que les cambiaria la vida por completo.

-Lo que me pidas. -Contesto, sin siquiera pensarlo. Para Hermione era mas importante la tranquilidad y felicidad de Harry que cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Estas segura Granger? -Hermione no podía ver la sonrisa maliciosa que se formo en los labios de Malfoy, mucho menos que Ginny estaba cada vez mas tensa al verlos abrazados.

-Te daré lo que quieras. -Aseguro con total convicción. En ese momento era capaz de cualquier cosa por proteger a quien mas amaba en el mundo.

-Te quiero a ti. -Contesto al fin, haciendo que Hermione levantara el rostro para mirarle confundida y desconcertada.

-¿Que? -Atino a preguntar. Siendo consciente por primera vez de la cercanía que mantenían.

Era una escena demasiada intima, para dos personas que en su infancia se detestaban a morir. Hermione estaba envuelta en los brazos de Draco, con el rostro húmedo por las lágrimas, pero tan cerca del suyo que podía percibir su aroma y la calidez de su cuerpo.

-Lo único que puedo aceptar por mi silencio es lo que perdí. Después de todo, tengo todo listo para casarme en un mes y prefiero casarme con una impura que con una zorra.

Hermione se había quedado helada, sin poder siquiera hablar ante tal ofrecimiento. No se sentía capaz de cumplir con una condición como esa. Estaba a punto de negarse cuando escucho a sus espaldas una voz conocida que la hizo temblar.

-¿Qué hace Malfoy aquí? -Pregunto Ron con el rostro encendido por el enojo. Al ver a quien había sido su novia y mejor amiga en brazos del detestable hombre que les amargo la existencia en sus años de escuela.

-Yo te lo puedo explicar. -Dijo el rubio sin vacilar.

Malfoy estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta las ultimas consecuencias si con ello tenia una satisfacción proporcional a la ofensa que le hicieron. Si algo le distinguía era su mente fría para tomar decisiones importantes y el destino le estaba poniendo en charola de plata los medios para cerrar lo que prometía ser un buen negocio.

Hermione sintió el pánico lambiéndole la espalda, debía tomar una decisión. Aprovechando que estaba de espaldas a Ron, los cortos segundos que le llevo recomponerse y decidir que hacer pasó desapercibidos para su amigo.

-Draco esta aquí por mi. -Se apresuro a contestar lo mas segura que pudo, dadas las circunstancias.

Se giro lo suficiente para encarar a su amigo, se limpio las lagrimas que le quedaban en el rostro con el dorso de la mano y suspiro largamente, aguantando y tragando de nuevo toda esa marea de sentimientos que la estaban ahogando, para ser lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar ese nuevo desafío.

-¿Por ti?

-Sí, Ron se que no es el lugar, ni el momento para dar una noticia como esta pero Draco y yo estamos juntos.

Al tiempo en que ella le explicaba a su amigo de toda la vida que se había liado con quien fuera su nemesis, Malfoy la tomo con familiaridad, pasándole su brazo por los hombros, haciéndola temblar.

-¿Juntos? -Pregunto desconcertado, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa, incluso el color de su rostro se volvió pálido.

-Creo que estas mas lento que de costumbre. -Ataco el rubio, con una sonrisa ladina al ver la reacción que provocaba no solo en Ron, sino es la menor de los Weasley que ya se acercaba también.

-¡Draco por favor! -Lo reprendió Hermione. -Ron, se que esto es muy repentino, esperaba darles la noticia después de la boda de Harry y Ginny para evitar cualquier exabrupto, dado el pasado que nos une a todos, pero en este momento es lo menos importante.

-No puedo creer que este con Malfoy. -paso con desesperación las manos por sus cabellos, incapaz de aceptar esa noticia descabellada. -Esto no puede estar pasando.

-Se que mi presencia no es grata Weasley, pero estoy aquí para apoyar a Hermione. Y aunque Potter no es mi persona favorita, como se que no soy el de ustedes, comprendo que mi prometida quiera estar al pendiente de la salud de uno de sus mejores amigos.

Ahí estaba de nuevo el mismo hábil Slytherin, soltando mentiras con tal fluidez que quien no lo conociera realmente le creería. Ron lo observo con escepticismo y hubiera seguido discutiendo de no ser por que su hermana lo interrumpió con su llegada.

-¿Tu prometida? -Pregunto acercándose Ginny, pero su voz salió mas como un reclamo que como una pregunta normal.

-Sí, mi prometida. Tenemos todo listo para casarnos en un mes, justo una semana después de que Potter y tu se casen.

La pelirroja pretendía contestar a Malfoy, pero Hermione la silencio con una mirada fría.

-Se que es repentino, que les estoy toma por sorpresa y que posiblemente no lo aprueben, pero es lo que quiero. Además les repito que no es el momento para discutir sobre mi vida sentimental, estamos aquí para saber de Harry.

-Esta bien, por ahora lo dejare pasar, pero tienes mucho que explicar mas tarde Hermione.

-Explicare lo que quieras, pero por ahora hay que centrarnos en lo importante, Ron. Es mejor que nos calmemos un poco y esperemos noticias.

Draco tomo a la castaña de la mano y la guio hasta la sala de espera donde los aguardaban el resto de los Weasley, además de sus amigos más cercanos.

No paso desapercibida esa acción, mas nadie dijo nada. Además de Ron, solo Ginny parecía demasiado molesta para disimular su descontento, aunque la mayoría lo achacaban a la aversión que podría sentir por su pasado, lejos estaban de imaginar que su actitud se debía a los celos.

Las horas pasaron lentas y angustiantes. Ya estaba amaneciendo cuando un medimago entro a la pequeña sala que seguía abarrotada.

-¿Cómo esta? -Se apresuro a preguntar la matriarca de los Weasley.

-Sigue demasiado delicado, a logrado pasar la noche pero no muestra gran mejoría. Puede ser que despierte en algunos días o que la maldición avance por su organismo hasta matarlo, hasta no descubrir exactamente el tipo de maldición que usaron en su contra no podemos hacer nada, mas que luchar contra los efectos que esta cause.

Todos parecían abatidos. Hermione estuvo a punto de desmayarse, solo los fuertes brazos de Malfoy la mantuvieron estable.

Cuando el medico abandono la sala, el rubio se hizo escuchar.

-Hermione se encuentra demasiado débil, esta sumamente afectada y agotada, pues a pasado demasiadas horas sin descansar o dormir lo suficiente, por el largo viaje. Como sabrán había ido a ayudar a Ginny con su ajuar de bodas cuando les avisaron de lo sucedido y a penas llego a Nueva York tuvieron que regresar. Creo que será mejor que me la lleve a descansar.

-Estoy bien, me quiero quedar. -Protesto de inmediato la castaña.

-Malfoy tiene razón querida. -Esta vez era Molly quien intervenía. -Debes descansar, de seguir asi solo lograras enfermarte y eso no ayuda a nadie. No te preocupes, te prometo que estaremos al pendiente y te informaremos de cualquier cambio de inmediato.

No le quedo mas remedio que obedecer para no levantar sospechas. Cuando se encontraban ya fuera del hospital, fueron alcanzados por Ginny.

-¿Qué significa esto? -Exigió saber. -Ustedes no pueden casarse, ¡No pueden!

-Claro que podemos, esto significa que no voy a detener mis planes ni por ti, ni por nadie. Deberías de estar agradecida con Granger, se ha sacrificado para que su amado Potter y la puta de su mejor amiga, sigan pareciendo la pareja perfecta, al menos, el poco tiempo que le quede.

-Hermione, de verdad que no es necesario que te sacrifiques por mi.

-¡Ya basta! -Grito desesperada, con el rostro pálido por la pena y la angustia. -¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? Adentro de ese hospital esta la persona que mas te ama agonizando y parece que te importa mas seguir discutiendo. Solo quieres mantener tus opciones abiertas ¿o me equivoco? Solo esperas que muera Harry para poder regresar con Malfoy. -Grito temblando de rabia.

Granger tuvo todo claro en su cabeza. No era difícil imaginar lo que Ginny tenia en mente, después de todo desde que descubriera que había seducido a Malfoy, siendo la prometida de Harry y manteniendo por varios meses esa relación a base de mentiras hasta el punto de que el rubio estaba haciendo ya los preparativos de su propia boda, no debía de tener escrúpulos para obtener lo que desea a costa de lo que sea.

Lejos de lamentar lo ocurrido a Harry parecía aliviada de librarse de su compromiso, para tener el camino libre con Malfoy.

-Mas te vale regresar al lado de su cama, aunque sea para seguir fingiendo que lo quieres. Sino yo mismo me encargare de cobrarte con creces lo que has hecho y te aclaro que mis planes son reales. Tenia todo preparado para casarnos y no hare el ridículo de echar todo por tierra por que mi prometida resultara una zorra.

-No puedes casarte con Hermione. Ella es… -Intento decirle, pero la voz llameante del rubio la silencio.

-Ella si es una mujer de verdad, aun siendo hija de muggles, tu nunca le llegaras ni a los talones.

Hermione no sabia si era el orgullo herido de Malfoy el que hablaba en ese momento solo para hacer rabiar aun mas a Ginny, pero sean cual fueran sus intenciones, el hecho de que la defendiera la sorprendió mucho.

Se vio a ella misma alargando su mano para tomarlo del brazo y desaparecer juntos, para dejar atrás a una colérica pelirroja que los maldijo en silencio.

Aparecieron dentro de un pequeño pero bien organizado departamento.

-Este es mi departamento, quizás no debe parecer mucho para lo que estas acostumbrado, pero es mi hogar. Preparare un poco de café, creo que necesitamos aclarar algunas cosas.

Draco la vio dirigirse a la cocina con paso cansado y regreso con dos tazas de café en las manos, ofreciéndole una.

-Todo es muy simple Granger. Mi silencio esta condicionado. -Dijo después de darle un sorbo a su café.

-Eso lo entendí claramente, lo que debe ser una muy mala broma es que quieras que me case contigo.

-No es ninguna broma, lo dije completamente en serio.

Con manos temblorosas Hermione dejo la tasa sobre la superficie de la pequeña mesa de centro.

-No creo que eso solucione nada, además creo que sobra decir que yo no soy lo que tu familia esperaría de tu futura esposa.

-En eso te equivocas, nuestro matrimonio solucionaría bastantes problemas. Después de todo eres "una heroína" y eso me viene bien.

-Yo no soy un objeto para ser utilizado. -Soltó con enfado.

-Lo se. Y a pesar de no serlo estas dispuesta a que te usen para que tu amado Potter no sufra. -Se burlo con saña.

-Me imagino que tu no entiendes de sentimientos. Si tuvieras un poco de corazón me entenderías.

-Los sentimientos son una estupidez.

-Supongo que por esa estupidez pretendías casarte con Ginny. -Contraataco la castaña.

-No me provoques Granger, créeme que no querrás enfadarme realmente. -Su mirada gris era glacial.

-Esta bien. -Suspiro abatida. -¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres?

-Creo que he sido muy claro, quiero casarme contigo.

-Quieres casarte conmigo. -Repitió esas tres palabras tratando de digerirlas. -Como pretendes que hagamos tal cosa si ni siquiera soportamos estar por demasiado tiempo en una habitación sin intentar insultarnos. Seria un infierno.

-Podría ser así o tal vez no, todo depende de cómo te portes.

-Deja las bromas Malfoy.

-No es broma. Ya no somos unos niños Granger, somos adultos y podemos comportarnos como tales. -Sonrió con burla. -Así conseguirás proteger a Potter al menos el tiempo necesario para que intente librarse una vez mas de la muerte.

Hermione iba contestarle cuando escucho que tocaron la puerta.

-Sera mejor que esperes en la habitación para ver quien es. Prefiero que no te vean aquí y aun tenemos muchas cosas que hablar antes de que te vayas. La habitación en la puerta del fondo. -Le informo, señalando con la mano en la dirección correcta.

De mala gana obedeció.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con quien menos esperaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con Harry.

-Ron insistió en quedarse para que también fuera a descansar un rato por el viaje que hicimos.

-Debiste irte para la madriguera.

-Se que ya no soy bienvenida en tu casa, pero creo que necesitamos hablar.

-Tu y yo, ya hablamos todo lo que teníamos que hablar.

-Por favor no seas tan dura Hermione. Se que cometí un error.

-¿Dura? ¿Un error? ¡Por todos los magos de la historia! ¿Qué esperabas? que te aplaudiera por mantener una relación con Malfoy por meses cuando estabas comprometida con Harry, hasta el punto que ya tenias planes de boda también con el. Eso no es un error, eso es imperdonable. Jugaste con la vida y los sentimientos de dos hombres.

-Yo no planee que las cosas se dieran así.

-Pues planeado o no, así sucedieron. ¿Qué pretendías? Casarte con Harry y fugarte en la luna de miel para casarte también con Malfoy.

-Se que me equivoque y por eso mismo no puedo permitir que te sacrifiques por mi. Tu no conoces a Malfoy como yo, el puede ser muy impulsivo y dominante, no puedes atarte a una persona con su temperamento, solo te hará sufrir y no quiero eso.

-Entonces quieres que todos sepan de tu relación con el, que Harry se entere que lo engañaste.

-No tienen por que enterarse, yo se que puedo convencerlo sin que sea necesario esa locura de casarse.

-Pues te equivocas Weasley. -Siseo Draco a sus espaldas. -No hay manera de que me convenzas de cambiar de opinión. Hermione acepto ser mi esposa.

Ginny parecía genuinamente sorprendida de que Draco se encontrara en el departamento. De nuevo los celos eran visibles en su rostro desencajado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, así que ya puedes largarte por donde viniste.

-Sera mejor que te vayas Ginny. -Le pidió la castaña con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-No voy a dejarlos solos.

-Puedes irte, te aseguro que no hare nada que no le agrade a Hermione.

-¡Basta Malfoy! -Grito desesperada y fulmino con la mirada a Ginny. -Vete ya, no empeores mas las cosas.

-No me voy a ir de aquí hasta que me prometas que no seguirás con esta locura.

Entre más escuchaba hablar a la pelirroja, mas se parecía a una completa desconocida que a su mejor amiga. Si algo le estaba dejando claro con esa actitud desafiante era que no estaba dispuesta a alejarse de Malfoy, aun cuando Harry lograra sobrevivir.

Hermione cruzo la estancia hasta estar de nuevo frente a frente con Malfoy.

-Si en verdad quieres casarte conmigo, lo acepto. Solo con una condición.

-¿Cual?

-Me juraras fidelidad. Lo que nuestro convenio matrimonial dure no podrás estar con nadie, especialmente con esta víbora.

-¿Cómo te atreves? -La pelirroja intento írsele encima, pero fue detenida por el rubio.

-Te lo prometo. -Sonrió desafiante, viendo con desdén Ginny que lo veía suplicante para que no siguiera con esos planes.

-Por favor no. Yo te quiero Draco. -Suplico intentando besarlo, pero el la alejo empujándola hacia el sillón cercano.

-Tu no sabes lo que es querer Ginny, tu solo estas encaprichada. -Le reto Hermione.

-Si te casa con el, nunca te lo perdonare. -Amenazo.

-No necesito el perdón de alguien que no valora a quienes la aman, ni respeta el afecto de los demás. -La castaña le dijo con firmeza. -Ya que tengo tu palabra Malfoy, nos casaremos en cuanto dispongas, siempre y cuando mantengas también el secreto de la relación que te unió a Ginny.

-Yo misma les diré. -Grito con lágrimas rabiosas resbalando por sus mejillas pecosas.

-Anda ve a contarles y entonces no solo te quedaras sin boda, sino hasta sin familia y amigos ¿Cómo crees que se tomaran el engaño y la traición? -Dijo Malfoy con seguridad.

-Diré que me obligaste, que me tenías hechizada y con tus antecedentes nadie dudaría en creerme.

El rubio furioso se intento acercar a Ginny amenazante, pero Hermione lo sostuvo por el brazo y hablo de nuevo con una determinación que lo sorprendió.

-Entonces seré yo quien diga la gran mentirosa y embustera que eres. Así que ya sabes tus opciones Ginny y por favor ya vete que no tolero ni siquiera verte.

La menor de los Weasley salió dando un portazo, prometiéndose internamente recuperar lo que había perdido.

Desde hacia muchos años la pelirroja había dejado de querer a Harry, si se mantuvo a su lado era por el estatus que le daba ser su futura esposa. A quien realidad quería era a Draco Malfoy, sus encuentros la enloquecían a tal punto que comenzaba a flaquear su convicción de quedarse con Potter. Pero sabiendo que la sociedad la repudiaría, no estaba dispuesta a romper sus planes por nadie, ni por el amor.

Ahora le tocaba pagar las consecuencias pues acababa de perder toda la estabilidad por la que había luchado todo ese tiempo. Su prometido "el salvador del mundo mágico" se encontraba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte y el que era el amor de su vida intentaba desposar a Granger solo por venganza.

Pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar las cosas así, ella se encargaría de reconquistar a Draco después de que muriera Harry, nada los podría separar, ni siquiera Hermione. Así que algo tenia que hacer para que esa boda no se llevara acabo.

. . . . .

 _ **Dos días antes.**_

Estaba exhausta, casi por inercia tomo un taxi a penas salir del aeropuerto. Tantas horas de vuelo la dejaron extenuada, con la sensación de tener el cerebro y el cuerpo convertido en algo similar al pudin de ciruela que solía hacer la tía Muriel.

Desde el principio se había negado hacer ese viaje, pero se lo pidió como un favor especial y a decir verdad, nunca podía negarse a nada que el me pidiera. Por eso se encontraba ahora en otro continente para cumplir con su misión aun cuando se le rompiera más el corazón a cada momento.

Suspiro abatida, mientras observaba por la ventana los enormes edificios que se alzaban por todos lados. Trataba de darse valor para enfrentar lo que tenia por delante, se repetía con vehemencia mentalmente -¡Todo estará bien!- una y otra vez, pero ni ella misma creía sus mentiras.

Esperaba al menos poder desempeñar su papel hasta el final, lograr contener las lagrimas que siempre amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, tragarse esas enormes ganas de gritar que se acumulaban en su pecho hasta robarle el aliento, hasta que todo terminara y entonces si marcharse para lamentarse de su propio dolor en soledad.

Un nuevo suspiro, tuvo que mirar hacia el techo del taxi en el que viajara para que las lágrimas no escaparan. Parpadeo varias veces hasta lograr su cometido.

Cuando llego a su destino se apresuro pagar el costo del viaje y el chofer le ayudo a sacar el equipaje del maletero. No es que llevara mucha ropa, solo algunos cambios y lo mas indispensable, no pensaba quedarse mas tiempo del necesario.

Saco de su cartera un sobre blanco del cual extrajo una llave que le enviaron con anticipación para que pudiera instalarse en cuanto llegara. Sabía bien que aun no la esperaban, después de todo adelanto las cosas en su trabajo la suficiente para que le concedieran una semana antes el permiso de ausencia que había solicitado. Deseaba acabar cuanto antes con ese tormento.

No estaba segura que hora era y estaba tan cansada que no se tomo la molestia de mirar siquiera el reloj, se aventuro a subir los pocos escalones que llegaban a la entrada de aquel edificio de apartamentos. De lo que si estaba segura que era demasiado tarde para irrumpir el sueño de cualquiera por lo que a pesar de su cansancio se tomo la molestia de no hacer demasiado ruido.

Después de verificar el número de apartamento introdujo la llave en la cerradura y abrió con sigilo. Todo estaba en penumbras como era lógico, pero pudo adentrarse un poco en la oscuridad gracias a la luz que se filtraba por un enorme ventanal.

Colgó su abrigo en el perchero de la entrada y puso su maleta donde no estorbara, ya se ocuparía después de acomodarlo en la habitación que le asignaran, por el momento solo quería tomar un poco de agua para calmar la resequedad de su boca y garganta, después se tumbaría a dormir en el sillón de la sala, quería ser cortes y no despertar a su anfitriona a esa horas tan inoportunas, se quito los zapatos para andar con mas sigilo.

Encontrar la cocina fue sencillo. No tenía apetito por lo que se limito a tomar un vaso de la alacena para servirse un poco de jugo. Había dejado la puerta abierta del frigorífico para iluminarse. Apenas se llevo el vaso a los labios y dio un largo trago cuando alguien la abrazo por la espalda.

-¿Por qué me dejaste solo en la cama? -Pregunto de manera seductora, casi ronroneándole al oído.

Con un brazo la sujeto contra si mismo, mientras que con su mano libre había tomado uno de sus pechos, acariciándolo por encima de la ropa. Pero algo estaba mal. Lo supo quizás un par de segundos después de tenerla entre sus brazos y la soltó lentamente sabiendo que podía ser una bomba de tiempo lo que le explotaría en las manos cuando la reconoció.

El vaso resbalo de su mano y termino hecho pedazos al impactarse contra el piso. Sin poder creer lo que pasaba se giro lentamente para enfrentar a quien la acababa de asaltar tan inesperadamente.

La voz era tan familiar que le causo un escalofrió y una sensación de vértigo que la hizo sostenerse de la encinera cercana para no caer.

-¿Tu? -Pregunto aturdida, con voz entrecortada.

Decir que la sangre huyo de su rostro era poco, estaba tan pálida como un fantasma, en tal estado de shock que se resistía a creer que fuera real. Incluso estiro su mano para tocarlo, pensando que era una alucinación inducida por el cansancio.

Pero no era asi. Le toco el rostro con su mano temblorosa y sus ojos se abrieron aun mas por la sorpresa al comprobar que era real, lo soltó de inmediato como si quemara.

-¿Tu? -Repitió con el labio inferior temblando al preguntar de nuevo y dio un paso atrás tan consternada que ni siquiera sintió el dolor al cortarse la planta de sus pies descalzos.

-Sí, soy yo. -Contesto por fin con una expresión neutra dando un paso atrás para concederle espacio suficiente para calmarse.

-¿Que haces aquí? -Cuestiono. Mientras su mente ya trabajaba en las respuestas probables. Ninguna de ellas lograba tranquilizarla en absoluto.

-Lo mismo podría preguntar yo. -El muchacho no apartaba sus ojos de la joven que tenia delante.

No esperaba que llegara tan pronto, después de todo esa misma tarde su prometida le había dicho que una amiga la visitaría pero que estaría arribando hasta la siguiente semana. Que para entonces debía regresar a su propio departamento.

-Debí de equivocarme de departamento. -Dijo mas para si misma, pero rectifico al instante. -No, no pude equivocarme. ¿Dónde esta ella? ¿Qué le has hecho?

Las palabras salían de su boca de manera tropellada. Temblorosa aun intentando conservar el equilibrio, tratando de recuperar las fuerzas y que su mente se aclarara lo suficiente para crear un plan de acción.

\- Te aseguro que nada que no quisiera. -una sonrisa de medio lado se formo en sus labios.

Hermione entendió al instante el doble sentido de sus palabras y le cayó como agua helada el solo imaginar que fueran ciertas esas insinuaciones.

-No puede ser, ella no puede estar contigo. -Se resistía a creer que tal cosa fuera cierta.

Parecía a punto de derrumbarse, por alguna razón el peso sobre sus hombros se incremento y sus ojos se cristalizaron al deducir la dimensión de lo que estaban ocurriendo.

Su reacción tuvo serias repercusiones en el estado de animo de su acompañante, pues el sabia muy claramente que no aceptaría con agrado que su amiga y el tuvieran una relación, pero que le restregara en la cara lo mal que le sentaba lo ofendió y lo puso furioso.

-¿Por qué no? ¡Por que soy un ex mortifago! No seas estúpida Granger, eso quedo muy atrás, ya no soy la misma persona.

-Ella no puede estar contigo. -Repitió, ignorando por completo lo que decía el rubio.

-Pues te equivocas, ella no solo esta conmigo, es mi prometida, así que pronto será mi legitima esposa y te guste o no, tendrás que aceptarlo.

-No entiendes. -Acoso levantando la mirada y clavándola en sus ojos grises.

De repente sintió que las fuerzas le abandonaban y no pudo sostenerse por mas tiempo, todo a su alrededor se nublo y hasta ese momento un dolor punzante en su pie derecho se hizo presente extendiéndose por toda su pierna como un calambre. Se precipito contra el piso, vencida.

Malfoy la sujeto para estabilizarla. La cargo al verla tan débil y la llevo a la sala, para recostarla en uno de los sillones.

A esas alturas Hermione sentía que todo le daba vueltas, no podía abrir los ojos, mantenía los parpados firmemente cerrados intentando controlar su respiración y esas ganas crecientes de vomitar.

No podía ser cierto, debía ser una muy mala broma. Ginny jamás podría hacer algo como eso, simplemente no podía.

Lo que hizo que abriera los ojos fue sentir un repentino calor en la planta de sus pies. Malfoy acababa de curar sus pies lastimados con un hechizo. Sorprendida fijo la vista en su rostro serio.

-No soy la misma persona que conociste. Se muy bien que no puedo cambiar lo que hice, ni quien fui en el pasado. Supongo que tienes razón de resistirte a la idea de que estoy con Ginny, pero ella me importa demasiado, es mi prometida, en pocos meses vamos a casarnos, ya hemos iniciado los preparativos. Se muy bien que eres su mejor amiga y que espera seguirte teniendo en su vida.

Hermione se había quedado sin habla ante tales declaraciones.

-Ginny ha sido la única persona de mi pasado que me ha dado la oportunidad de demostrar que cambie y te pido que tu también me lo permitas. No aspiro a tu perdón porque se que no lo merezco, solo te pido que intentemos por ella llevarnos bien.

Al instante Granger supo que no mentía. Algo en su interior se removió con pesadez, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Es que no puedes casarte con ella. -Dijo entre lágrimas.

-¿Por qué soy un ex mortifago? -Pregunto extrañamente herido.

-No.

-¿Entonces porque?

-No me importa el pasado Malfoy, me interesa el presente. Yo no tendría ningún problema de aceptar que formes parte de su vida, si con ello no dañaran a personas que quiero y son importantes.

-Si te refieres a sus padres y hermanos. Tarde o temprano tendrán que darse cuenta que puedo hacerla muy feliz. Que mis intensiones son legítimas.

-No es su familia quien me preocupa.

-¿Entonces quien?

-Harry.

-¿Potter que tiene que ver en esto?

-Ginny se casara con Harry en tres semanas.

-¿Que? -Pregunto furioso Malfoy.

-¡Hermione cállate! -Alcanzo a gritar Ginny.

La castaña movió de manera negativa la cabeza, aun lloraba.

-No voy a callarme.

-¡Por favor! -Suplico.

-¿Es cierto? -Draco, tenía los puños apretados conteniendo la furia que comenzaba a crecer en su interior.

Lo que siguió fue un torbellino de gritos e insultos por parte de Malfoy. Entre su discusión parecían ignorar por completo de su presencia, de esa manera pudo enterarse completamente de la historia que los unia.

Malfoy se estableció en New york desde que terminara el colegio y fueran eximidos de toda implicación en la guerra tanto su madre como el. Su padre no corrió con la misma suerte fue condenado a pasar 5 años en prisión para pagar sus culpas y 10 años mas en arraigo domiciliario sin derecho a ejercer la magia lo que le reste la vida. Tuvieron que pagar la mitad de su fortuna para que al final se cambiara la sentencia por 15 años de arraigo en su mansión, aunque la prohibición sobre la magia siguió en pie.

Tratándose de alejar de su pasado puso distancia de por medio y se alejo de todo lo que le recordara la guerra y las malas decisiones que tomo entonces. El único contacto que mantuvo desde entonces con su pasado era por su madre, con quien mantenía una correspondencia frecuente.

Estableció nuevos negocios y mantuvo en pie los pocos que le quedaron en el viejo continente. Tenía la habilidad y todo el coraje para sacar adelante a su pequeña familia. Pronto su fortuna comenzó a restaurarse gracias a sus esfuerzos. Fue cuando se encontraba en su mejor momento en los negocios que se encontró por casualidad con Ginny Weasley quien por ese entonces era jugadora de Quiddich en las arpías y se encontraban en concentración para sus entrenamientos en la cede de esa ciudad.

Como es bien sabido, Malfoy era fanático del quiddich y fue ese el vínculo que termino acercándolos y uniéndolos.

Ginny era verdaderamente hermosa y temeraria dentro y fuera de la cancha, su vitalidad y sensualidad terminaron conquistando el duro corazón de Draco. Pero sobre todas las cualidades que pudiera mostrar la pelirroja lo que mas valoraba era que no le juzgara por su pasado, que aceptara lo que había sido y aun así fuera capaz de amarle.

Después de algunos meses Ginny regreso al viejo continente, pero había conseguido algunos patrocinios gracias a que fue elegida como la imagen de una importante marca de artículos deportivos mágicos tenia que viajar constantemente a New York. Era el pretexto perfecto para seguir con su idilio.

Para Draco Malfoy, Ginny era la persona indicada para formalizar una relación y posteriormente casarse. Asi se lo hizo saber a ella y a penas acepto se lo comunico a su madre, aunque omitió el nombre y apellido de la pelirroja para evitar que su padre mostrara su descontento por su decisión con demasiada anticipación, dejaría que fuera una sorpresa hasta el final. Fue de esa manera en que los preparativos para su enlace comenzaron al tiempo que en Londres se realizaban de manera simultanea los preparativos para su boda con Potter.

Cuando fueron de nuevo consientes de que no se encontraban solos ya era tarde, sin querer habían hecho que Hermione fuera testigo de los detalles de su relación.

-Sera mejor que me vaya. -Aviso con la voz rota, calzándose de nuevo los zapatos. Tomo su maleta dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Espera Hermione, déjame explicarte. -Se apresuro a tomarla del brazo para detenerla.

-¿Qué le vas a explicar? Que te obligue a estar conmigo, que soy un error en tu vida, una mancha en tu limpia imagen.

Hermione vio con tristeza a Malfoy. A pesar de que en el pasado lo hubiera detestado, nunca lo había visto tan humano como en ese momento, era fácil darse cuenta que en estaba enamorado de Ginny y que le dolía enterarse del engaño.

-Creo que todo esta claro Ginny, no necesitas darme explicaciones a mi, a los únicos que se las debes es a Malfoy y a Harry. Ahora mismo regresare a Londres y por el cariño que te tengo te daré la oportunidad de que seas tu quien le cuente todo, pero te advierto que si no lo haces, seré yo quien le diga que has estado engañándolo. Por mucho que te ame no voy a permitir que viva una mentira.

La pelirroja tenia deseos de contestar pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de un teléfono. Hermione se apresuro a sacar del bolso su teléfono celular. Tenia una llamada de su madre.

Apenas contesto se puso lívida, de nuevo sintió que el peso del mundo la aplastaba. Se dejo caer de rodillas sin fuerza, aun sostenía el teléfono contra su oído. De nuevo comenzó a llorar, esta vez de manera mas desesperada, con verdadero dolor.

-¿Qué pasa? -Se atrevió a preguntar la pelirroja al ver a Hermione tan descolocada.

-Harry se esta muriendo. Tenemos que regresar de inmediato.

. . .

. .

.


	2. Amor y Odio

***o*O*o***

 _ **"…Si lo piensas bien el amor y el odio no son sentimientos tan distintos, ambos pueden ser tan potentes, intensos o destructivos como para llevarte al cielo y al infierno al mismo tiempo…"**_

 _ **Draco Malfoy**_

 **. . .**

A pesar del cansancio no conciliaba dormir. Recostada en su cama sus pensamientos y emociones estaban tan revueltos que no le permitían un momento de paz. Apenas unas horas atrás Draco Malfoy se encontraba en la pequeña sala de su departamento decidiendo sobre su futuro de la misma manera en que debía finiquitar las transacciones de un negocio cualquiera.

Suspiro abatida cubriéndose mejor con las sabanas, como si ellas pudieran protegerle de tan oscuro y confuso panorama, sin embargo, aun cuando le mortificaba sobre manera su porvenir al lado de un hombre al que no amaba, su mas grande miedo seguía siendo que Harry no sobreviviera y su últimos momentos lo llenaran de dolor por la traición. Eso era lo único que le daba fuerzas para seguir en esa locura.

Ya no era capaz de llorar, sus ojos se encontraban ya secos después de las ultimas horas, suspiro de nuevo y cerro sus parpados. Morfeo se apiado de ella y le concedió dormir sin sueños un par de horas antes de despertar a su nueva realidad.

Era medio día cuando se despertó sobresaltada, hecho un vistazo al reloj de pared y se levanto rápidamente para tomar un baño y arreglarse para regresar a San Mungo. Terminaba de acomodar las cosas dentro de su bolso cuando tocaron a su puerta.

Se apresuro a abrir, pensando que entre mas pronto atendiera a quien llamara, mas pronto podía ir a visitar a Harry.

-¡Ya voy! -Grito ante la insistencia del timbre, parecía que quien estuviera tocando se había quedado pegado al botón. -¡Que manera de toca! -Se quejo abriendo por fin la puerta y se encontró con la sonrisa ladeada de Malfoy.

-Buen día también para ti Granger.

-Se puede saber por que tocas el timbre como si no hubiera mañana.

-Es solo que no me gusta esperar. -Contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

-En ese caso mejor te hubieras marchado para que no tuvieras que perder el tiempo.

-Creo que no amanecimos de buen humor. -Pico mas, haciéndola bufar exasperada.

-¿Qué necesitas Malfoy? -Pregunto para cortar la discusión. -Llevo un poco de prisa voy a San Mungo.

-De hecho pase por ti para ir juntos. No esperaras que te deje ir sola para que Weasley te este rondando.

Hermione lo miro desconcertada, si no lo conociera tan bien pensaría que estaba celoso, pero seguramente era parte de su famoso plan para guardar las apariencias o incluso solo deseaba acompañarla para ver a Ginny. Por algún motivo la sola idea de imaginar que esa última era la verdadera razón la puso furiosa.

-No será que quieres acompañarme para estar con Ginny. ¿Tengo que recordarte que me prometiste fidelidad?

-Recuerdo perfectamente mi promesa, pero si lo dudas ahora mismo podemos hacer un juramento inquebrantable. -Se burlo.

-No es una mala idea. -Contesto con obstinación, retándolo.

-¿Estas segura? -Pregunto acorralándola contra la puerta. -¿No será demasiada responsabilidad para ti?

-Responsabilidad para mi, ¿A que te refieres? -Contesto con un hilito de voz al sentir su cálido aliento chocar contra su rostro.

No podía siquiera parpadear, perdida en el gris tormentoso de sus ojos y esa sonrisa ladeada que dice más que mil palabras.

-Que dadas tus condiciones serás la única mujer con la que mantenga intimidad y tendrás que mantenerme satisfecho.

Las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeron de rojo, al tiempo que mordía su labio inferior con nerviosismo.

Ese inocente gesto parecía una invitación para besarla y estaban tan cerca que seria un pecado rechazar tan generosa oferta. Ya se inclinaba sobre ella cuando se escucho un suave "plop" y aparecieron fuera del departamento Ron y Ginny Weasley.

Draco no se aparto de inmediato de Hermione, ni se resistió a besarla, pero lejos de apodarse de su boca con el deseo que le invadió por unos segundos, se limito a darle un casto beso en sus tibios labios.

-Lamentamos interrumpir. -Dijo la pelirroja apenas verlos, tragando el veneno de los celos que invadió su garganta.

-Si tanto lo lamentan deberían marcharse para concedernos tiempo a solas.

-Draco por favor. -La voz de Hermione era suplicante y al mirarla a los ojos se encontró con un brillo especial que antes no había notado.

-Sera como tu quieras querida. -contesto depositando otro suave beso en sus labios. -Me disculpo por mi comportamiento, creo que uno no puede dejar atrás algunas malas costumbres. -Dijo al tiempo que veía de manera significativa a Ginny.

-Espero que al menos tus costumbre de Mortifago asesino si las olvidaras. -Esta vez era Ron quien ataco, removiendo el pasado turbio de Malfoy.

-¡Cállate Ron! -Exigió la castaña deteniendo del brazo a Draco para que este no se fuera contra su amigo.

-Solo digo la verdad. Sigo sin entender por que estas con alguien tan despreciable con un pasado tan podrido como el suyo.

-Te equivocas, Draco no es un asesino, además no me importa quien fue, me interesa quien es. Así que te pido que lo respetes y aceptes mi decisión. -Sus palabras eran resueltas al defenderlo, tanto que logro sorprender incluso a Malfoy.

-No puedes obligarme a aceptar una locura como esta.

-Tienes razón. -Concedió con tristeza. -No puedo, ni quiero obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras. Pero Draco ya forma parte de mi vida y si no eres capaz de aceptarlo es como si no me aceptaras a mi tampoco. -Era visible el dolor que le producía lo que estaba diciendo a uno de sus mejores amigos.

Hermione era consiente que no había marcha atrás, para bien o para mal acepto un acuerdo con Malfoy, dio su palabra y la iba a honrar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

-Lamento mucho ponerte en este predicamento, sabes que eres muy importante en mi vida, eres junto con Harry, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, mi compañero de batalla, mi familia. Daría mi vida por ti y lo sabes, no quiero perderte tu amistad, ni tu cariño.

Estaba frente a Ron. Lo conocía tan bien que sabia lo herido que estaba, lo mucho que lo decepcionaba por aquella decisión. De esa misma manera sabia que no la perdonaría y por tanto estaba a punto de perderlo de manera irremediable. Aun así quería que entre todas las mentiras que ahora envolvían su vida, decir la verdad más grande, quizás la única razón sincera que podría darle.

-Uno no le dice al corazón a quien amar, a veces simplemente llega sin aviso o lógica. De manera tan inesperada e intensa que te deja completamente aturdido hasta que logras comprender que lo que siente no requiere mayores explicaciones que estas perdidamente enamorado. El amor no entiende de los inconvenientes o de las diferencia, lo llena todo sin dejarle cabida a nada mas. Y por el, se es capaz de entregarlo todo. -y para sus adentros pensó que por amor incluso se hacen los mas grandes sacrificios.

Hermione hablo sobre la única verdad entre tanta mentira. No menciono su nombre solo el amor que la impulso a tomas un camino que nunca había imaginado.

Hasta ese momento Malfoy tuvo plena conciencia de que lo que sentía Granger por Potter era mucho mas de lo que creía. Enterarse de esa manera lo molesto profundamente. No entendía porque el no podía tener a alguien que lo amara de esa manera, con esa intensidad.

Ron no fue capaz de decir nada se marcho llevando consigo a Ginny. Cuando se quedaron solos Malfoy hablo tratando de ocultar sus propios demonios.

-¿Tanto lo quieres? -Dijo en tono de burla.

-Lo quiero tanto como alguna vez llegue a odiarte.

Malfoy sonrió por su respuesta.

-Si lo piensas bien el amor y el odio no son sentimientos tan distintos, ambos pueden ser tan potentes, intensos o destructivos como para llevarte al cielo y al infierno al mismo tiempo. Solo no olvides que pronto serás solo mía y ese amor que ahora sientes por el, ya no será nada. -Prometió antes de besarla con furia.

 ***o*O*o***

Ya anochecía cuando le permitieron verlo. Lucia sumamente enfermo, la palidez de su rostro era tan evidente como las oscuras ojeras que se formaban en torno a sus ojos cerrados. Tenía los labios resecos y su cabello negro siempre desordenado le caía por la frente ocultando su cicatriz.

Cerro la puerta tras de si con cuidado, para no despertarlo. A pesar de su aspecto parecía tranquilo como si solo durmiera y no fuera victima de una maldición que estaba matándole lentamente.

El diagnostico aun era reservado, todavía no lograban averiguar que maldición recibió durante la redada, solo parecía que la vitalidad se le escapaba con cada suspiro, de la misma manera en la que un árbol sin agua se va secando.

La señora Weasley le dijo que por la mañana estuvo consiente por unas horas, los suficientes para pedir ver a su amada Ginny y pedirle lo que parecía ser su ultima voluntad. Deseaba casarse antes de morir, para dejar a su gran amor todas sus posesiones.

Nada podía hacer al respecto, más que aferrarse a la idea que le estaba concediendo la oportunidad de una ultima voluntad que lo hiciera feliz, ocultando algo que le causaría sufrimientos.

Malfoy insistió en acompañarla y esperaba afuera para marcharse juntos. No hubo manera de convencerlo de que le permitiera quedarse a cuidarlo y velar su sueño. Mas le concedió tiempo a solas para verlo.

Hermione se aventuro a tomar su mano entre las suyas.

-Pensé que te habías olvidado de mí. -Su voz sonaba débil.

-No digas tonterías. -Sonrió al verlo despierto. -No me permitían entrar a verte hasta después de que tomaras tus medicinas y han dicho que te resistías a beberlas.

-A mi favor tengo que decir que saben horrible, aun mas que la poción multijugos que me hiciste probar aquella vez en el colegio y eso ya es mucho decir.

-No cambias. -Le regaño apretando su mano suavemente.

En la mesita a un lado de su cama se encontraban sus gafas rotas.

-¡Reparo! -Conjuro Hermione arreglándolas antes de acomodárselas con cuidado.

-Parece que fue ayer que conjuraste ese mismo hechizo cuando nos conocimos. -La nostalgia era evidente en la voz de Potter.

Suspiro ante el recuerdo, pero trato de alejar las tristezas que le aquejaban para disfrutar ese momento.

-Y parece que aun no puedes recordar un simple hechizo que tengo que repáralas por ti. -Bromeo.

-Siempre has sido mucho mejor que yo.

-No trates de adularme eso no te salvara de tomar tus medicinas.

-Eres demasiado lista para engañarte ¿Verdad?

Hermione sonrió al tiempo que una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos.

-No pasa nada. -Intento consolarla, pero solo logro que llorara con mas fuerza abrazándolo con cuidado.

-Prométeme que estarás bien. -Suplico con la voz quebrada.

-Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo. -Prometió retirando un mechón de cabellos castaños que cubría su rostro.

Estuvieron en silencio algunos minutos. Hasta que el pelinegro hablo de nuevo.

-¿Qué hay de cierto en que vas a casarte con Malfoy? -Soltó como si nada aun jugueteado con un mechón de cabello.

-¿Quién te dijo? -Pregunto después de suspirar.

-Ginny me a pedido que intente persuadirte, no cree que Malfoy sea bueno para ti. Ron no a dejado de maldecir en idioma duende desde que entro a verme, creo que nunca lo escuche hablar de esa manera antes, te aseguro que si Molly lo hubiera escuchado lo tendría haciendo gárgaras con baba de thol.

-No lo dudes. -Contesto contrariada.

-Me pidió que solicite que te internen para que revisen si recientemente no te han golpeado la cabeza o si te han hechizado con alguna maldición o una poción.

-Estoy perfectamente bien. -Se quejo.

-No estaría de mas que te checaran.

-¡Harry! -Pronuncio su nombre con reproche.

-¡Esta bien! No he dicho nada. -Levanto las manos en señal de rendición. -Era solo una sugerencia. -Sonrió, haciéndola sonreír a su vez.

-No deberías tomar en cuenta lo que te ha dicho Ron.

-Sobre pedir que te internen o que te vas a casar con el hombre que te hizo insoportable los años en el colegio.

-Hablo por supuesto sobre internarme, Draco no me a hechizado.

-¿Ya no confías en mi? -Pregunto con seriedad el pelinegro.

-Te confiaría incluso mi vida.

-Entonces me vas a explicar por que nos ocultaste algo tan importante como que tienes planes de boda con Malfoy.

-No sabia como decirles, sabiendo la difícil historia que pasamos en el colegio.

Hermione mantenía su rostro oculto entre su mata de cabellos siempre indomables y el refugio que representaba el pecho de Harry. Así le era más fácil mentir sin poner en evidencia sus verdaderos sentimientos y emociones.

-No estaba dentro de mis planes enamorarme de la persona incorrecta. -Admitió de nuevo soltando verdades a medias. -Solo sucedió, cuando fui capaz de darme cuenta que lo que sentía era amor, me encontré completa e irremediablemente perdida.

-Te entiendo, supongo que el amor es asi. No se que haría si no tuviera a Ginny.

La castaña se tuvo que morder la lengua para que el dolor distrajera sus ganas de echarse a llorar en ese momento.

-Pensaba contarles hasta después de su boda para no complicar la situación.

-¿Es Malfoy la razón por la que quieres marcharte? La última vez que hablamos me dejaste claro que querías irte por que deseabas buscar tu propio camino, ¿El es lo que buscas?

Harry sin saberlo le estaba facilitando las cosas con sus suposiciones.

-Sabia que no aceptarían mi relación con el, creí que lo mejor era alejarme.

-Eso es absurdo Hermione. Esta bien que Malfoy no es la persona que hubiéramos imaginado a tu lado, que nos une una historia demasiado complicada y que será muy difícil dejar todo atrás, pero sin duda, prefiero aceptar que forma parte de tu vida, antes de permitir que te alejes.

-Gracias. -Fue lo único que atino a contestar.

Hermione se encontraba sumamente conmovida.

-Siendo así, aquí me tienes. No iré a ninguna parte. -Harry sonrió en respuesta.

-Y no te preocupes por Ron y Ginny tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de que eres feliz y terminaran aceptándolo.

-Eso espero. -dijo no muy convencida.

-Ya veras que así será.

Un fuerte ruido los sobresalto, alguien discutía y por las voces no tardaron en saber de quien se trataba.

-Sera mejor que vaya a separarlos antes de que se maten. Regresare mañana temprano para visitarte.

-No te preocupes, estaré aquí esperándote.

La castaña se inclino para besar su mejilla y revolverle mas el cabello.

-Más te vale mejorarte, tienes que ser padrino de mi boda.

-Pensé que nunca lo pedirías.

-Nunca imagine pedírtelo. -Confeso suspirando.

-Comprendo.

Ya estaba a medio camino hacia la puerta cuando regreso sobre sus pasos, se inclino sobre Harry hasta que sus narices casi se tocaban.

-Nunca olvides que te quiero. -Susurro conteniendo las ganas de besar sus labios. Se contento con acariciar con cariño su mejilla y besar su frente. -Hasta pronto.

-Hasta pronto. -Repitió y a penas la vio salir su rostro reflejo todo el dolor que estuvo aguantando para no asustarla. Esperaba vivir lo suficiente para ver a su querida hermana casarse.

. . .

Afuera la situación era mucho peor de lo que esperaba. Ron tenía el labio roto y la mandíbula amoratada, lo sostenían con dificultad sus hermanos George y Ginny pues estaba dispuesto a echársele encima a Malfoy que parecía mucho mas controlado, aun así su rostro reflejaba su molestia.

-¿Qué paso?

-¡Nada! -Contesto Draco a pesar de la obviedad.

Fue en ese momento que noto que también se encontraba lastimado, tenia la ceja izquierda abierta.

-No creo que esto sea nada. -Dijo señalando las heridas de ambos.

Ron parecía mucho mas dueño de si mismo al ver a Hermione, incluso su rostro se puso repentinamente pálido. Sus hermanos lo soltaron y por algún motivo evadieron la mirada interrogante de la castaña.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos. -Insistió Malfoy.

No tuvo más remedio que seguirlo aunque no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar el asunto.

. . .

Malfoy insistió en acompañarla hasta su departamento. Aparecieron de nuevo en medio de la sala.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-Estoy bien.

-¿Me vas a decir que paso? -Pregunto de nuevo con la poca calma que le quedaba. Mientras hablaban fue a buscar a su habitación un pequeño neceser de color azul.

Draco no estaba muy dispuesto a hablar, sentado en uno de los sillones aun se encontraba bastante molesto por el enfrentamiento que tuvo con la comadreja. Todo había comenzado con una nueva discusión por encontrarse en la sala de espera del hospital y termino saliéndose de control en el justo momento en el que el pelirrojo le restregó en la cara su relación con Hermione.

-Espero que puedas vivir sabiendo que tuve a Hermione desnuda en mi cama primero que tu. -Esas fueron las palabras que detonaron una explosión en su interior.

Colérico no pudo detenerse, estrello su puño contra el estúpido rostro del pelirrojo poco hombre que se atrevía a hablar de la intimidad que había sostenido con Granger en el pasado. Incluso el sabia que un caballero, un verdadero hombre no debe tener memoria, mucho menos el descaro para hablar de esa forma de alguien que se supone seguía siendo importante en su vida.

Podría contarle lo ocurrido, incluso estaba seguro que Granger estaría a su favor y desollaría vivo al pelirrojo en cuanto lo viera. Pero no deseaba darle mas importancia a sus estupideces.

-No me importa quien estuvo en su vida antes, mientras sea yo el último y único hombre de su vida. -Contesto desafiante y con eso le toco probar el puño de Weasley, aunque logro sacarse un poco y le dio solo un rozón sobre la ceja.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de que Granger saco lo necesario para curar la herida de su ceja, hasta que sintió el frio de la gasa húmeda con la que comenzaba a limpiarle.

-¿Qué haces? -Le dijo deteniendo su mano por la muñeca.

-Que no es obvio. -Contesto rodando los ojos.

De inmediato soltó su mano permitiéndole seguir con su labor. Parecía genuinamente preocupada mientras lo curaba. Después asegurarse que la herida estaba completamente limpia, la vio ponerle una gotita de Dictamo que le cerró de inmediato el corte sobre su ceja. De un pequeño tarro saco un ungüento que comenzó a colocar con cuidado esparciéndolo con las yemas de sus dedos de manera circular dando un pequeño masaje. Draco cerró los ojos sintiendo la tibieza de su toque.

-Esto ayudara a que baje la inflamación con mayor rapidez.

La tenia tan cerca que no le costo trabajo tirar de su mano para hacer que terminara sentada sobre sus piernas.

-Así esta mejor. -Siseo, sonriendo por el rojo que se hizo presente en sus mejillas.

-Me vas a decir ahora que paso o tendré que preguntarle a Ron.

-Dudo mucho que tenga el valor para decirte nada.

-Entonces dime tu.

-No tiene importancia. -Repitió Malfoy.

Molesta intento levantarse de las piernas del muchacho, pero este no lo permitió.

-¿En verdad quieres saberlo? -Pregunto y como toda respuesta hizo un movimiento de cabeza de manera afirmativa.

Se había quedado repentinamente sin habla debido a la cercanía y por la manera en que la miraba.

-Tu amigo me a echado en cara que te a tenido en su cama antes que yo.

Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sus ojos castaños brillaron por las lágrimas que comenzaron a acumularse. Parecía demasiado dolida para contenerse y al mismo tiempo tan decepcionada.

-Te dijo eso. -Su voz temblaba.

-Lo grito en medio de la sala. -Por algún motivo tenia la necesidad de consolarla la estrecho contra el.

Hermione busco refugio en su pecho. Ya entendía la manera en que todos la miraban cuando entro a la sala de espera.

-¿Que le contestaste?

-Que no me importa tu pasado, me interesa el presente, ser el ultimo y el único en tu vida.

Esa frase era la suma de las palabras de Draco mas las suyas. Era de alguna manera lo único real a lo cual pudieran aferrarse, ya no importaba el pasado, ahora solo tenían el presente.

La castaña levanto el rostro y lo miro directo a los ojos, pensaba que después de todo Malfoy podría llegar a ser importante en su vida, después de todo tenían algo en común, a ambos les rompieron el corazón y ahora eran solo una parte de un todo, quizás juntos podrían sostenerse.

-En verdad no te importa que estuviera con otro.

-Seria muy hipócrita de mi parte. Pero no te confundas ya eres mía y no permitiré que nadie mas te tenga.

-Te recuerdo que no soy un objeto, sino una persona. -Aclaro y poniendo su dedo sobre sus labios no le dejo replicar para continuar hablando. -Yo cumplo mis promesas, si cumples tu palabra no habrá en mi vida nadie mas hasta el fin y si quieres podemos hacer el juramente inquebrantable que sugeriste antes.

-Si tu puedes confiar en mi, yo confiare en ti. No se trata de eso el matrimonio. -Soltó con cierto sarcasmo.

-Te recuerdo que aun no estamos casados. -Le siguió el juego con una sonrisa divertida.

-Pero lo estaremos muy pronto.

-Sobre eso, quería pedirte un favor. -Le dijo poniéndose seria de repente.

-¿Cuál?

-Adelantar la boda.

-Ahora cual es la urgencia.

-Quiero que Harry sea nuestro padrino.

-No estoy de acuerdo en eso. -Se negó rotundamente.

-Creo que en este acuerdo no te he pedido demasiado. Firme el contrato prenupcial que asegura nuestro matrimonio aun cuando Harry muera antes, acate todas tus condiciones a pesar de no te has cansado de tratarme como una cosa y no como una persona. Acepte que tu madre impusiera su voluntad respecto a todos los detalles de la boda y no me puedes conceder al menos adelantar las cosas para que mi mejor amigo que esta muriendo crea que esto es real, que me voy a casar con un hombre que me ama tanto como yo lo amo a el.

-No adornes las cosas Granger, puedes decir la verdad que quieres que este presente en nuestra boda tu verdadero amor. ¿No es por Potter que te sacrificas casándote conmigo?

-Nunca te he mentido, sabes exactamente las razones por las que acepte casarme.

-Lo se, pero eso no quiere decir que tolere la presencia del desgraciado del que esta enamorado mi mujer en mi boda.

-No soy tu mujer. -Protesto poniéndose de pie.

-Pero lo serás.

-No voy a ceder en esto Malfoy.

-Peor para ti. Aunque pensándolo bien hay una manera en que puedo concederte tu capricho.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Que me des lo único que te negaste a concederme en el contrato. Un hijo.

-No. -Se negó. -No, concibo siquiera la idea de tener un hijo si no hay amor de por medio.

-Entonces olvídate de adelantar nada y hazte a la idea de que Potter no será el padrino de nuestra boda.

Granger guardo silencio un segundo con una nueva idea danzando en su cabeza. Sonrió resuelta teniendo un nuevo plan que le concediera lo que quería.

-Me concederás lo que te pido si logro que indulten la condena de tu padre respecto a su arraigo.

Era una oferta tentadora, tomando en cuenta que de esa manera haría feliz a su madre, que debido a la sentencia de su padre, vivía enclaustrada en su mansión.

-Si lo logras, tendrás lo que quieres.

-Gracias. -Dijo al final, estirándose para alcanzarlo lo beso.


	3. La Boda

Draco pensó que era completamente imposible que Hermione lograra anular el arraigo domiciliario de su padre, cuando el, con todo el dinero que ofreció y cedió de su enorme fortuna, solo pudo conseguir que se modificara la sentencia lo suficiente para que pagara su pena desde la mansión familiar.

Tenia en cuenta que era una excelente bruja, especializada en leyes mágicas, que tenia un cargo medianamente importante en el departamento legal, pero de ahí, a que lograra que alguien con los antecedentes de su progenitor pudiera librarse sin mas de su castigo, existía un mar de diferencia.

Aun asi parecía tan segura de conseguirlo y mostraba tal entusiasmo que incluso el termino creyendo en esa posibilidad y lo que esta le traería en consecuencia.

Sabia que posiblemente era demasiada infantil su postura, que nada le costaría concederle a Granger que el estúpido de Potter fuera su padrino de bodas, incluso adelantar la fecha no presentaba ningún problema, pero no soportaba la idea de tenerlo cerca, sabiendo los sentimientos que su futura esposa sentía por el.

No podía creer que a pesar de los años el nombre de Harry Potter siguiera representando un enorme obstáculo que sobrellevar. Le resultaba insoportable sentirse de nuevo invadido por los celos como cuando era solo un crio. Quizás las razones cambiaron pero el sentimiento era el mismo.

Parecía que nunca estaba a su altura, no importaba cuanto se esforzara y todo lo que hiciera, siempre lo tendría un paso adelante, tomando lo que deseaba aun cuando no tuviera merito alguno, ni lo mereciera.

Odiaba estar de nuevo con la sensación que le dejaba que Potter le arrebatara algo que quería para el mismo.

Ginny prefirió al héroe antes que al villano y Granger terminaba sustituyéndola en su vida en su faceta de mártir, porque lo amaba tanto que no le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para que fuera feliz.

Se encontraba invadido por los celos, envenado hasta el alma, deseando con todas sus fuerzas tener la mitad de lo que el tenia. Ser el dueño de un cariño tan profundo y desmedido, a la vez de tener la misma oportunidad de decidir lo que deseaba de la vida, sin tener el obstáculo que representaba su apellido y su pasado.

Sí, era posible que ante las circunstancias sacara ventaja, que a la larga el matrimonio con Hermione le daría la oportunidad de limpiar por fin su nombre. Pero no dejaba de sentir la amargura de tener que conformarse con la mujer que amaba a otro y que terminaría en sus brazos para asegurar que un infeliz que ni siquiera se a dado cuenta que lo aman de esa manera, no sufra por las traiciones de una zorra.

Su orgullo aun no se repone del golpe que supuso ser traicionado por Ginny. Después de que creyó que lo amaba y que lo aceptaba con todo y su pasado. Aun no podía olvidarla, la tenia clavada en su pecho como una daga que no lo mata, mas no lo deja respira, su fuego seguía corriendo en sus venas con los recuerdos de las pasiones que los envolvió en la cama, era como una droga, sabia que no debía quererla y a pesar de sus resistencias la deseaba. La seguía sintiendo en el cuerpo como un calor que no se apaga y lo hace arder con fuerza depredadora.

Imaginarla en sus brazos lo llena de rabia y celos, en nada ayuda pensar que todo ese tiempo que la creyó suya, la compartió con Potter.

Furioso estrello la copa que tenia en sus manos contra la chimenea haciendo que las llamas se alzaran por unos segundos.

Sus pensamientos eras caóticos en esos momentos, pero tenia algo muy claro le quitaría a Potter alguien que amara y lo haría arrepentirse de una manera y otra de tener lo que debía ser solo suyo, el amor de Granger.

*o*O*o*

Hermione no alardeo sobre lo que podría lograr, aunque si que omitió decir que llevaba tiempo cocinándose una nueva ley de restricciones sobre los arraigos en el departamento de aprobación de leyes mágicas, que ella misma estaba promoviendo.

Le tomaría pedir un favor o quizás dos dentro del departamento y tal vez hablar con el ministro para exponerle su reciente compromiso y próxima boda para que tomara en consideración su pedido, estaba casi completamente segura de que le concederían la aprobación, pero si por algún motivo se lo negaras. Recurriría al apoyo de Harry y el ministro no se negaría a complacerlo.

No le gustaba hacer las cosas de esa manera, pero dadas las circunstancias no tenia mas remedio para ganar un poco de tiempo. Cada minuto contaba en esa carrera contra reloj.

Para la tarde tenia la aprobación, por supuesto con ciertas restricciones y el compromiso de ser la responsable del proyecto que empezaría a aplicarse con Lucius Malfoy. Era un gran triunfo con un sabor amargo, pero con lograría lo que quería.

De inmediato mando una carta con las recientes noticias a la Mansión de los Malfoy.

. . .

Se encontraba frente a la ventana tomando una taza de te después de ese ajetreado día, pero se sentía satisfecha su esfuerzo le concedería que Harry fuera su padrino de bodas.

Estaba a punto de ir a dormir cuando tocaron a su puerta, no sabia quien podía hacer una visita a tan altas horas de la noche, pero decidió averiguarlo pronto.

Del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Malfoy, con claras fachas de estar pasado de copas. Incluso tiene que ayudarlo a pasar pues sus pasos son inestables.

-Me quieres decir por que vienes así. -Dijo molesta.

-No tengo por que darte explicaciones. -hablaba arrastrando las palabras.

-Sera mejor que te recuestes un rato, no puedes irte así. -Tenia todo el deseo de mandarlo al diablo por ir a su casa en esas condiciones pero no confiaba que fuera capaz de irse sin correr peligro.

Su conciencia no le permitía correrlo de su casa sabiendo que algo malo podría pasarle. Con dificultado lo guio hasta su habitación y logro ayudarle a recostarse, solo fue capaz de quitarle los zapatos y lo cubrió con una manta dejándolo completamente dormido. Tomo del armario una pijama limpia, una almohada y una cobija, para intentar dormir en la sala. Pues no pensaba dormir en la misma cama que Malfoy.

Cansada y confundida por el estado inconveniente en el que llego Draco, cerró los ojos y de inmediato se quedo dormida.

El sonido insistente del timbre la hizo despertar, abrió los ojos con pesadez y noto por la luz que entraba por la ventana que ya había amanecido. Con pereza se estiro y recogió las cosas que utilizo para dormir en la sala y las escondió antes de abrir la puerta.

Se sorprendió tanto al ver quien estaba al otro lado de su puerta que despertó por completo. Apenas fue capaz de hacerse a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

-Creo que necesitamos hablar.

-Te equivocas, no tenernos nada de que hablar.

-Quiero disculparme, no me pongas las cosas difíciles.

-Perdona si considero que tengo el derecho de estar molesta y ponerte las cosas como se me de la gana.

-Yo no quise…

-¿No quisiste que? Gritar delante de todo mundo que me tuviste desnuda en tu cama.

-Se que no debí.

-No, no debiste ser tan ruin para exponerme de esa manera.

-Estaba furioso, debes comprender que a sido demasiado duro saber que estas con el desgraciado de Malfoy.

-Y eso te da derecho de hablar de mi como lo hiciste.

-No. Se que me equivoque, que me deje llevar por el calor del momento. Sabes que nunca lo hubiera dicho de otro modo.

-El punto es que usaste lo que vivimos en mi contra.

-Si te preocupa lo que "tu prometido" pueda pensar, debes de estar tranquila. Después de todo ya debe saber que entre nosotros no hubo realmente nada. Que nunca me quisiste lo suficiente para darme la oportunidad de enamorarte, que aun teniéndote desnuda en mi cama no pudiste continuar por que no querías lastimarme a la larga, alimentando mis esperanzas.

-Ron, por favor. -Intento que no siguiera hablando. Tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas de solo recordar como rompió su corazón ese día. -Quise ser sincera contigo y conmigo misma.

-Lo se y no te culpo. Solo quiero saber si desde entonces fue Malfoy de quien me hablaste. ¿Era el tu amor imposible?

-Ya no tiene caso hablar de eso.

-A mi me importa. Quiero tratar de entender como pudiste enamorarte de alguien que fue tan ruin y te trato tan mal ¿Desde cuando lo amas? ¿Que hizo el? que no pude hacer yo para que me quisieras.

Hubiera querido ser sincera, poderle decir que a quien siempre amo fue a Harry, que el era su amor imposible. Que intento con todas sus fuerzas corresponder a su afecto, que incluso creyo que el era la persona indicada para sosegar a su corazón roto.

Fue precisamente esa esperanza lo que la hizo terminar aquella tarde en su cama intentando que la hiciera olvidar, pero que no fue capaz de llegar hasta el final, sabiendo que no importaba hasta donde llegara no podía borrar lo que sentía y Ron no merecía que lo utilizara.

-Lo siento. -Se disculpo con el rostro húmedo por las lágrimas, por el dolor que le causo antes y por el que le seguía provocando.

Vio como Ron se ponía pálido de repente, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa. Comprendió todo cuando giro y vio a Malfoy en el pasillo que daba a la habitación recién bañado con solo una toalla enredada en las caderas.

-Ron… -Intento detenerlo, pero su amigo ya había salido huyendo.

Se dejo caer en el sillón abatida, con el llanto a flor de piel.

-Eres demasiado cruel. -Reprocho entre lágrimas.

-No hice nada. -Contesto fingiendo inocencia.

-Sabes perfectamente lo que hiciste. Mejor vete.

-No voy a marcharme. Arréglate por que iremos a visitar a mis padres.

No era una sugerencia, era una orden. Hermione lo sabía y no le quedaba otro remedio que ceder para no complicar mas las cosas.

A cada momento parecía que se oscurecía su porvenir.

*o*O*o*

Vestida de novia caminaba hacia el altar del brazo de su padre. No era la boda que había imaginado desde niña, pero ahí se encontraba caminando hacia el que seria su futuro marido.

El aire estaba perfumado con el aroma de las rosas blancas y rojas que adornaban el recinto, era una ceremonia sencilla pero emotiva al menos para la mayoría.

Una tenue luz enlazo sus varitas, un beso y después rompieron en aplausos.

Todo estaba hecho, pensó Hermione tratando de contener sus lagrimas. Tenia los ojos aguados y mantenía la sonrisa que se había confeccionada a fuerza de voluntad, temblaba ligeramente cuando se acerco a felicitar a los novios.

-¡En hora buena! Que sean muy felices. -Se inclino a besar ambas mejillas de Harry, quien estaba ya sentado en una silla de ruedas debido al esfuerzo de mantenerse de pie los pocos minutos que duro la ceremonia.

-Gracias. -contesto con cariño, con una sonrisa de felicidad en sus pálidos labios.

Con tensión se giro hacia Ginny, dándole un abrazo y un frio beso en la mejilla. Más cuando iba a separarse la pelirroja la detuvo prolongando el acercamiento.

-No tienes que casarte. Yo hare completamente feliz a Harry no necesitas seguir adelante con esa locura.

Hermione se soltó tratando de ocultar su molestia y con una sonrisa fría le dijo. -Mi boda será en unos días, gracias también por tus buenos deseos.

Ginny apretó los puños furiosa, mas no pudo decir nada mas, por la cercanía de Harry.

-Sera mejor que nos marchemos, no quiero tentar la suerte. -Se dirigió a su amigo.

-No parece demasiado cómodo Malfoy. -Se burlo el pelinegro.

-¿Por que será? -Señalo discretamente a Ron que se encontraba en el extremo contrario, lanzándole miradas envenenadas. -No hay que presionarlo mucho, después de todo fue un gran triunfo que lograras convencer a Ron de estar en el mismo espacio que Draco.

-No te preocupes, ya se acostumbrara. -Trato de consolarla.

-Lo dudo mucho. -Dijo suspirando.

La ceremonia del enlace matrimonial entre Harry y Ginny se llevo acabo en un pequeño recinto cercano a San Mungo por la delicada salud del novio. No tendrían la gran fiesta que deseaba la pelirroja, pero se consolaba pensando que era ahora la legitima esposa y dueña de todas sus posiciones.

La pelirroja esperaba que pronto muriera para poder seguir con su vida sin el lastre que ahora representaba atender a un enfermo terminal.

-Mañana pasare a verte. -Prometió la castaña antes de ir al lado de su prometido que mantenía como siempre una fría mascara carente de emociones.

-¿Ya nos vamos querida? -Pregunto con cierto sarcasmo en la voy.

-Sera lo mejor. -Admitió y pronto salieron del lugar para desaparecer.

Hermione se aferraba a la idea de que Harry acababa de cumplir uno de sus sueños, para tratar de apartar la amargura que sentía en esos momentos.


	4. Contrato Prenupcial

El contrato prenupcial se firmo en la pequeña sala del departamento de Hermione, pocas horas después de que Ginny Weasley se marchara rabiosa por los celos, he intentara por todos los medios evitar que Malfoy y Hermione siguieran con sus planes de boda.

Lejos de lograr su cometido, la pelirroja orillo a Draco a formalizar el acuerdo verbal que acaba de hacer con Granger, temiendo que se valiera de cualquier artimaña para echar por tierra sus proyecciones a futuro. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que lo saboteara de ninguna manera, mucho menos después de la humillación que sufrió por su engaño.

Pensando en asegurar su unión con la castaña, escribió una corta nota donde solicitaba la presencia de sus dos mejores y únicos amigos en el hogar de su "prometida" para formalizar el acuerdo. A su vez Hermione se encontró en el predicamento de elegir a uno de sus amigos para ser su testigo en todo ese embrollo, solo un nombre estuvo claro en su cabeza.

A pesar del cansancio físico y emocional, se obligo a seguir adelante. Siendo sincera consigo misma lo menos que deseaba era casarse con Malfoy, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a permitir que Ginny saliera triunfante cuando causo tanto dolor por su egoísmo.

No quería siquiera imaginar lo que Harry sentiría si llegara a enterarse que el amor de su vida le traiciono de la peor manera, mucho menos en las condiciones en las que se encontraba. Además le dolía admitir que su amigo luchaba con más fuerza para sobreponerse a las dolencias que le aquejaban por la maldición, enfocándose en sus sentimientos hacia Ginny y en sus enormes deseos de formar una familia con ella.

El tiempo que duro esa peculiar reunión, en más de una ocasión, se sintió tentada en hechizar a Malfoy por su manera de expresarse sobre ella, como si fuera solo una pieza en venta y no una persona. Tuvo que respirar profundamente y contar hasta cien para mantener la compostura, tratando de pensar que lamentablemente esa era la manera en la que había sido criado y era costumbre hacer ese tipo de acuerdos entre las familias de linaje puro.

A pesar de todo, en pocas horas tuvieron todas las clausulas establecidas. Theodore Nott fue el encargado de redactar el contrato y obligados a utilizar testigos para cumplir con las formalidades Pansy Parkinson firmo como testigo por parte de Draco y Luna Lovegood por Hermione.

Por petición de ambos el documento estaría sellado para que nadie tuviera acceso a el, mas que los involucrados. Sus respectivos amigos, estaban obligados a guardar el secreto del contenido del contrato.

Ese tipo de convenios eran comunes entre los sangre puras, era una manera de asegurar convenios beneficiosos para las partes involucrada. Por tanto, contrario a lo que se pudiera pensar ni Parkinson, ni Nott se mostraron sorprendidos de ese peculiar trato o al menos no expresaron más emoción que la fría formalidad con la que siempre se movían por el mundo.

Luna, era una historia aparte. Escucho en silencio con su tranquilidad habitual sin cambiar en ningún momento su semblante distraído. Sin hacer preguntas firmo el documento sabiendo que eso era lo que deseaba su amiga.

Cuando Hermione se quedo por fin sola, se dio cuenta que nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Ya no le quedaban lagrimas para llorar, ni voz para lamentarse por mas tiempo, sin embargo, en lo profundo de su corazón esperaba que Harry saliera adelante y pudiera tener la vida feliz que merecía, que Ginny a pesar de su comportamiento y errores se diera cuenta del gran hombre que tenia a su lado y lo valorara.

Con ese pensamiento se fue a la cama, sabiendo que ya no había marcha atrás.

. . .

Parecía que desde ese momento a la fecha había pasado una eternidad, sin embargo, lo cierto era que solo pasaron algunos días y aun no se podía hacer completamente a la idea de que en poco tiempo seria la Señora de Malfoy.

El simple titulo le causaba un escalofrió que le cimbraba el cuerpo y le creaba un vacio en la boca del estomago. Todo el asunto lejos de mejorar no hacia mas que empeorar cada vez mas.

Visitar la mansión Malfoy fue toda una odisea, por no decir que fue una experiencia completamente traumática para la castaña. No ayudo en mucho que se encontraba bastante estresada por el último enfrentamiento que tuvo con Ron y que había terminado cuando este vio a Malfoy en paños menores paseándose por su casa, dando a entender que paso mucho mas de lo que en realidad ocurrió.

Tenía los nervios crispados y unas inmensas ganas de echarse a llorar de nuevo como si fuera una niña pequeña, pero su orgullo le impidió doblarse, mucho menos ante la cara de burla del estúpido de Malfoy. Asi que se mordió la lengua y traspaso las puertas de la milenaria Mansión con el corazón en un puño, amordazando el terror que le causaba regresar a ese horrible lugar tan lleno de malos recuerdos.

Estaba lejos de imaginar que a Draco tampoco le causaba ninguna gracia regresar a la mansión familiar. Todo el lugar le traía a la mente el infierno que vivió bajo ese techo. A pesar de la calma aparente tenia todo el cuerpo tenso.

Apenas entraron de manera instintiva la castaña se pego al brazo de Malfoy, fue un acto reflejo e inconsciente, quizás una manera de buscar su apoyo y protección.

Draco la sintió temblar a su lado, aferrada con fuerza a su brazo. Cuando Hermione noto su reacción intento recomponerse y soltarlo, pero el rubio no lo permitió, lejos de dejar que se soltara coloco su mano libre sobre las de ella.

-No tienes nada que temer. -No sabía bien si las palabras dichas eran dirigidas a ella o a si mismo para darse valor, sin embargo, tuvo un efecto calmante en Granger.

-Lo se. -Contesto con más firmeza, tratando de mantener a raya sus miedos.

Así, se adentraron con pasos resueltos intentando dejar atrás sus miedos.

La enorme mansión estaba aun más lúgubre de lo que la recordaba, lucia más deteriorada y sucia. Las viejas glorias de ostentación parecía que habían desaparecido por completo. La luz apenas entraba por las gruesas cortinas de brocados en oro que lejos de mostrar la magnificencia de otros tiempos ahora parecían trozos de tela sucios y empolvados.

Un golpe de culpa le sobrevivo a Draco, dándose cuenta el estado deplorable del que había sido su hogar. Había huido de todo su pasado con el afán de olvidar, sin darse cuenta que la situación de sus padres era precaria. Si bien Narcisa Malfoy conservaba su varita, su poder había sido restringido y dado los últimos acontecimientos en la guerra ningún elfo domestico, bruja o mago se quedo para intentar mantener en pie el lugar sin importar el dinero que les ofrecieran.

La matriarca que jamás había levantado su varita para hacer algo tan poco digno como hechizos de limpieza domestica se vio superada de repente y la suciedad comenzó a apoderarse poco a poco de cada parte de la enorme mansión.

Se suponía que sus padres estaban informados de su visita, después de todo su madre, le exigió que se presentara a la brevedad para las presentaciones correspondientes. La boda se adelantaría como estaba previsto, después de todo aun que no le agradara le idea, cumpliría su palabra de adelantar la fecha, además de que permitiría que el "gran" Harry Potter fuera su padrino de bodas.

Lo que no entendía era como su madre pretendía hacerse cargo de los preparativos de la boda cuando no era capaz siquiera de conseguir servicio de limpieza decente.

-Podrías esperarme un momento aquí, voy a buscar a mis padres.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Se encontraban en un enorme salón que parecía medianamente presentable, al menos no se encontraba sucio como el resto de la mansión.

-Esta bien. -Acepto, aunque su primera reacción había sido pedirle que no se fuera, le pareció demasiado infantil de su parte.

-No tardare. - Se aventuro a decir antes de marcharse, sabiendo lo difícil que le estaba resultado estar en aquel lugar.

Draco no podía culparla. En sus pesadillas aun podía escuchar los gritos de dolor de Granger mientras su tía la torturaba con saña buscando sacarle información. Furioso consigo mismo golpeo con el puño cerrado una de las paredes del pasillo por el que iba caminando intentando sacar su frustración.

No fue difícil encontrar a sus padres, ambos se encontraban en el salón de te a pocos metros donde dejo a su "prometida"

Contrario a lo que presencio apenas traspaso las puertas de la mansión, ese salón se encontraba impecablemente limpio y decorado con el buen gusto de Narcisa. Imagino que su madre se espero en no dejar decaer también ese espacio y era posiblemente el lugar donde pasaban mas tiempo a lo largo del día.

-¡Bienvenido! -Exclamo su madre apenas lo vio entrar, pero de inmediato frunció el ceño con descontento al ver que llegaba solo. -¿Tu prometida no vino contigo? Deseamos conocerla al menos antes del día de la boda. -Se quejo.

-Viene conmigo Madre, nos espera en el salón principal.

-No debiste dejarla sola. -Le reprendió suavemente, recuperando la sonrisa.

El rostro de su madre parecía cansado a pesar de la efusividad que mostraba. Lucius permanecía en silencio, mirando por la ventana completamente abstraído en el asiento principal.

-Padre. -Saludo con propiedad para hacerse notar.

-Draco. -Contesto de manera parca fijando sus ojos grises en su hijo con aburrimiento. -Por fin te honras en visitarnos. -Recrimino.

El rubio menor apretó los puños para no contestarle. Su padre mejor que nadie sabia por que se había marchado, si regresaba era debido a las circunstancias y por que una de las pocas condiciones que puso Hermione en el contrato era tener su residencia fija en esa ciudad aun cuando tuvieran que viajar con frecuencia.

-Quiero ser completamente claro. -Dijo con frialdad. -Aunque este aquí nada a cambiado. Soy dueño de mi vida y tomare mis propias decisiones en todos los sentidos.

-Creo que no te pedí demasiado.

-Arreglar mi matrimonio para tu conveniencia es demasiado.

-Esas son minucias Draco, pequeños detalles que son una obligación para honrar a la familia.

-¿Honrarla? -Pregunto. -Lo dice el Hombre que hundió nuestro apellido en lo mas hondo del fango.

Lucius se levanto furioso dispuesto a enfrentar a su vástago.

-¡Basta! -Ordeno la matriarca de la familia. -¡Cálmense los dos!

A pesar de la furia que embargaba a ambos varones, obedecieron. Narcisa era la única debilidad para los dos.

-Quiero conocer a mi nuera. -Pidió la rubia con toda tranquilidad como si la discusión que acababa de tener lugar entre su esposo y su hijo no hubiera ocurrido.

-Lo harás madre, pero antes quiero ponerlos sobre aviso.

-A que te refieres.

-Mi prometida es hija de Muggles.

Narcisa se puso pálida al tiempo que su esposo se ponía rojo de rabia.

-Antes de que digan cualquier cosa deben saber que mi boda con ella no esta a discusión. Con su consentimiento o sin el, voy a casarme el próximo fin de semana. Y antes que me tachen de egoísta al no tomar en cuenta mi apellido, sepan que mi elección también los beneficia a ustedes.

-¿Quién es la chica?

-Hermione Granger.

Un silencio se extendió por el salón como un fantasma que a pesar de no notarse demasiado en apariencia, se percibía con claridad.

Cissa fijo sus ojos azules en su marido, aun pálida por la impresión que supuso enterarse quien era la prometida de su único hijo. Esperaba una explosión de cólera de su parte, pero lejos de eso vio un brillo en sus ojos grises que le causo un estremecimiento. Parecía que la idea lejos de disgustarle era de su agrado.

-Sigo pensando que la joven Astoria seria una mejor esposa, es alguien de nuestra clase. Pero dada tu terquedad y obstinación por arruinarnos, la idea de una heroína de guerra no nos viene para nada mal.

-¡Lucius! -Exclamo consternada, por primera vez superada por sus sentimientos no pudo mantenerse imperrima ante tal aceptación por parte de su marido.

-Mucho lamento mi querida Cissa que tu hijo a dejado claro que no esta pidiendo consentimiento nuestro.

-Esto es lo que quiero madre. -Dijo con temple Draco, pasando su mano sobre las heladas manos de su madre para confortarla e ignorando por completo las palabras venenosas de su padre.

-Creo que ya entiendo las razones por las que ayer por la tarde recibí esta misiva tan interesante y conveniente.

Lucius señalo un pergamino que descansaba sobre la mesa de te.

-Tu prometida impura a logrado que retiren mi arraigo con una serie de condiciones que me atan a su maldita aprobación para salir, pero es algo medianamente aceptable, por ahora.

-Granger tuvo que ver en la liberación del arraigo. -Pregunto con genuino interés la rubia.

-Ella logro lo que todo el dinero que pagamos no hizo. -Un dejo de orgullo se hizo presente en la voz de Draco.

-Su nombre pesa en el ministerio, eso es bastante útil en estos tiempos. -El Señor Malfoy se mostraba complacido. -No hagamos esperar a la sangre sucia. Nos conviene tratarla con cortesía.

Draco golpe la mesa con el puño cerrado haciendo brincar a su madre asustada y ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de su padre.

-Por tu bien no volverá a llamarla de ese modo. Tendrás que respetarla por el solo hecho de que es mi prometida y futura esposa.

-¿Sino que? -Le reto poniéndose de pie nuevamente para estar frente a su hijo que lo miraba desafiante.

-Le pediré que cancele tus beneficios para que termines completamente tu condena en la comodidad de esta mansión. -Siseo amenazante. -No sabes que tanto puede empeorar tu situación si me propongo persuadirla.

-Soy tu padre.

-Esa es mi condena.

-Por favor Draco. -Intercedió Narcisa.

-Da gracias a mi madre, que estés en estos momento aquí, si de mi dependiera te hubiera dejado que pagaras tu condena completa tras las rejas.

Malfoy Junior se acomodo la ropa y paso su mano de manera compulsiva por su cabello para calmarse.

-Iré por Hermione. -Se limito a decir antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

-Sera mejor que la lleves a los jardines. -La rubia se mostro mucho mas dispuesta a aceptar a Granger en su familia, si eso era lo que su hijo quería realmente.

-Como digas madre. -Contesto con una diminuta sonrisa, entendiendo que era su forma de apoyarle.

Hermione esperaba a Draco sentada en un enorme sillón frente a la chimenea principal de la mansión. Colgada sobre la enorme pared de enfrente se encontraba una pintura de los Malfoy.

Era inevitable sentir un escalofrió al mirarles posar sus ojos sobre ella haciendo muecas de completo desagrado por su presencia. Entre mas tiempo pasaba, mas ganas de llorar tenia, se vio obligada a recurrir a todo su valor y orgullo Gryffindor para aguantar las miradas acusatorias y reprobatorias.

Harta de la ridícula situación bufo con hastió y se sentó completamente erguida dispuesta a no dejarse intimidar. Nunca permitió que le afectara los insultos sobre su origen y no empezaría en ese momento a avergonzarse de su procedencia solo por que un grupo de subnormales pensaba que era mucho mas que ella por su larga y putrefacta lista de pureza que nada tenían de bueno.

-Mis padres nos esperan en el jardín. -Informo

-Genial. -Dijo con mas fuerzas de las que esperaba y se levanto para tomar el brazo que Malfoy le ofrecia.

Contrario a la apariencia de la Mansión, los jardines eran esplendidos. Los setos bien podados formaban figuras bellas y una gran cantidad de flores blancas y doradas adornaban un largo camino hasta una plataforma con un parasol flotante como si se tratara de una enorme carpa blanca muggle de telas vaporosas y suaves.

Hileras e hileras de sillas adornadas con cordones y lasillos se acomodaban de manera pulcra a los costados del pasillo. Todo en conjunto era una visión hermosa y aromática que cautivaba todos los sentidos.

Cuando llegaron al lado de Narcisa, ella los miraba ocultando la creciente curiosidad que surgió desde el momento en que Draco le pidiera que se hiciera cargo de los preparativos. Ni en sus sueños mas retorcidos imagino que la prometida de su único hijo seria de origen muggle, mucho menos esa chica que por lo que sabia nunca se habían llevado bien, incluso podía afirmar que se odiaban en sus años de escuela.

-Madre, te presento a mi prometida. -Le dijo Draco con una sonrisa disimulada al sentir temblar a su acompañante aun cuando parecía completamente tranquila.

Narcisa Malfoy era toda una dama de la alta aristocracia mágica en el sentido mas estricto de la palabra. Nunca podía ser descrita como una mujer amable o agradable en apariencia pues siempre llevaba marcado en el rostro el rictus de orgullo y vanidad de los de su clase. Su semblante siempre era frio como si nadie mereciera estar en su presencia y jamás mostraba sus emociones o sentimientos en público.

A pesar de lo que era y representaba su clasicismo de sangre pura, muchas cosas cambiaron con el término de la guerra. Seguía siendo una dama intachable en su aspecto, con un porte altivo y soberbio ante el mundo, pero dentro de lo que ella consideraba su hogar y principalmente cuando se trataba de su hijo se permitía flaquear y mostrar un poco de su humanidad.

Hermione Granger no era de su agrado, por mucho que las cosas estuvieran cambiando en el mundo mágico y esa chica fuera considerada un portento de bruja, además de una heroína de guerra, no era de su clase y nunca lo seria, sin embargo, con todo lo que vivieron en los últimos años y el distanciamiento de su único hijo, prefería aceptar la imposición de esa hija de muggles antes que permitir que Draco se alejara definitivamente de sus vidas.

Hizo notar su desagrado al verla, pero una mirada de advertencia por parte de su vástago fue suficiente para reconvenirla de que se comportara.

Si la castaña noto el desdeño inicial con la que la Señora Malfoy la miraba no dijo nada, solo se mantuvo firme con el cuerpo recto y el rostro altivo, no se dejaría empequeñecer por nadie, mucho menos por esa mujer que estaba completamente desconectada de su vida aun cuando en un futuro fuera su suegra.

-Un placer conocerla formalmente señorita Granger.

-Hermione, puede llamarme por mi nombre. Y el placer es todo mio.

-Hermione. -Pronuncio el nombre con un tono desagradable para el oído de la chica, aun así sonrió con educación ante la mención. -Mi esposo no pudo acompañarnos, se encuentra un poco indispuesto, me pide que lo disculpe.

-No hay ningún problema Señora Malfoy, comprendo perfectamente. Espero que pronto se encuentre mucho mejor y le agradecería que extienda mis buenos deseos y saludos al Señor Lucius.

Ambas mujeres sabían las verdaderas razones por los que el patriarca de la familia no estaba presente, aun así era gracioso lo mucho que se esforzaban para quitarle importancia, ya tenían mucho con que lidiar como para agregar a la lista que Lucius se portara como un niño y no tuviera la cortesía de presentarse formalmente.

-Espero que todo sea de tu agrado. Draco me dio total libertad para todas las elecciones del gran evento.

-Le agradezco que se tomara tantas molestias por nosotros.

-Es un verdadero placer, no todos los días se casa alguien del abolengo de nuestra familia.

El comentario estaba sobrado y todos lo sabían. Los ojos amielados de Hermione brillaron con indignación y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirle a su queridísima suegra por donde se podía meter su abolengo.

-A pesar de que tenemos el tiempo encima espero que puedas regalarme un poco de tu tiempo para ponerte al tanto del protocolo de la ceremonia.

-No lo creo necesario señora Malfoy.

-Por supuesto que es necesario.

-Basta madre. -Intento intervenir Draco.

-Este bien querido. -Se aventuro Granger conteniendo la casi segura discusión que estaba por venir. -No veo inconveniente alguno con seguir SUS costumbres. Si le parece bien estaré aquí a primera hora el día de mañana. -Prometió.

Narcisa sonrió satisfecha. Hermione se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida haber aceptado.

 ***o*O*o***

Theodore Nott no solo era el mejor amigo de Malfoy, sino además era uno de los abogados más reconocidos en el mundo mágico. A pesar de su historial familiar y que su padre fue seguidor del innombrable, el joven castaño siempre se negó a seguir los pasos de su progenitor e incluso escapo de su casa poco antes de que estallara la guerra temiendo por su vida ante la negativa de pertenecer al grupo de mortifagos.

A base de esfuerzo y dedicación se hizo con un excelente puesto dentro del ministerio, precisamente en el área legal, aunque tenía un despacho propio y atendía casos privados, formaba parte de la plantilla del departamento de aplicación de leyes mágicas.

Su puesto le permitía tratar con frecuencia con Granger. Aun cuando no eran amigos se trataban con cortesía por ser colegas y existía una admiración mutua. Quizás por eso Nott se sorprendió al enterarse de que era prometida de Draco, aun cuando no externo sus opiniones, tenia claro que algo había detrás del repentino compromiso y el contrato que el mismo redacto en el departamento de la ex Gryffindor.

Los contratos prenupciales eran una practica sumamente común entre los matrimonio concertados entre los magos de sangre pura, era una manera de afianzar lazos y establecer alianzas que aseguraran la continuación de un linaje puro además de los beneficios económicos que estas uniones conllevaban.

Por eso no veía mucho sentido en un contrato concertado entre Granger y Malfoy; en primera, el linaje de la sangre se perdería siendo hija de muggles y ella misma estableció que no deseaba tener ningún beneficio económico por sus nupcias, incluso su amigo se había molestado ante la tal sugerencia e indignado estableció una cuantiosa cantidad mensual para cubrir absolutamente todos sus gastos, además de un porcentaje igual o mas escandaloso cuando el contrato concluyera y aun cuando la castaña se resistió no hubo manera de persuadirlo.

Y en ese punto radicaba otro gran misterio, ambos establecieron en las clausulas hechos poco convencionales en cuestiones normales, por ejemplo. Existía un punto donde Hermione Granger se negaba de manera rotunda a procrear descendencia. Establecieron una fecha de término del contrato por lo cual al final un divorcio seria inminente.

Cada uno de esos apartados chocaba con las finalidades que perseguía un contrato prematrimonial y aun así los dos parecían satisfechos de lograr el acuerdo con todo y las clausulas de fidelidad y nomas de convivencia.

No podía negar que sentía cierta curiosidad morbosa de saber que se escondía tras esos acuerdos y estaba seguro que de una manera u otro lo averiguaría. Solo lamentaba que sus intenciones de cortejar a Hermione Granger ahora se vieran frustradas pues ella le gustaba y había contemplado propiciar un acercamiento antes de enterarse de que era prometida de su mejor amigo.

Esperaba esa misma tarde encontrarse con Draco y enterarse de los detalles de ese asunto. Según le informo Malfoy se desocuparía por la tarde pues temprano se reuniría con sus padres para presentarle a su prometida.

Sonrió de solo imaginar en que acabaría aquel encuentro.


	5. Claras Intenciones

Narcisa tuvo que reconocer que su hijo había tenido toda la razón sobre los beneficios que les traería ese enlace. Pues apenas fue de dominio público el compromiso, toda la sociedad mágica volcó nuevamente sus atenciones para con el apellido Malfoy.

La foto de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger estaba en primera plana, no solo de las revistas de corte rosa, sino en todas aquellas publicaciones respetables donde se abordaba el tema de la futura boda desde distintos ángulos, algunos mas escabrosos que otros, sin embargo, todo apuntaba a que seria el evento del año.

La boda de Harry Potter con Ginny Weasley se había anunciado por todo lo alto, el evento estaba en el foco de atención en el mundo mágico, pero derivado del desafortunado incidente donde el héroe mágico fue herido se volvió un acto de carácter privado, disminuyendo asi la magnitud inicial prevista.

Por el contrario del enlace matrimonial de Draco y Hermione que despertó todo tipo de especulaciones sobre la relación oculta que mantuvieron y que desencadeno en una boda al vapor. Se decía desde que el heredero de los Malfoy había empleado todo tipo de artimañas para seducirla -Incluso Amortentia y filtros de amor- hasta que la heroína estaba en estado interesante y pronto nacería el primer Malfoy mestizo.

Los rumores los tenían sin cuidado, de hecho Hermione se preparo mentalmente sabiendo lo que se le avecinaba. Después de todo la única opinión que le importaba además de la de sus padres, era la de sus amigos mas cercanos y los primeros a pesar de mostrarse sorprendidos estaban ilusionados creyendo que se casaba completamente enamorada, en cuanto a sus mejores amigos no podía esperar demasiado, Harry estaba conforme y la apoyaba aun cuando Draco no le agradara y Ron, bueno, el era lo único que no le permitía respirar tranquila.

Previniendo la explosiva reacción que desataría una noticia como esa en el mundo mágico, Malfoy convoco a una conferencia de prensa para hacer participes a todos de su enlace, el mismo día en que presento formalmente a su novia con sus padres con apenas unas horas de diferencia.

Granger estuvo incomoda todo el tiempo, segada por los flases de las cámaras que no cesaban, al contrario de su prometido que parecía pez en el agua y gozaba de todas las atenciones que los medios mágicos le otorgaban. Aun asi resistió con valentía, sonriendo tímidamente cuando las preguntas subían de tono y la hacían perder un poco los nervios.

-Conocen nuestra historia. Saben que no fue amor a primera vista. -Había dicho con toda la elocuencia posible con una diminuta sonrisa tirando de la comisura de sus labios al recordar incluso que le rompió la nariz en la escuela.

La castaña había decidido que no era tan buena mintiendo y actuando como lo era Draco, asi que tenia claro que para lograr cumplir con su papel de novia enamorada, tenia que hacer lo mismo que hizo cuando hablo con Ron y con Harry, soltar verdades a medias que podían ser interpretadas como mejor quisieran.

-Lo justo es decir que nos odiábamos a muerte en el colegio. -Sus mejillas le ardían por el sonrojo intenso del que eran victimas, pero aun así continuo hablando. -¿Qué como nos enamoramos? Digamos que fue algo muy inesperado para ambos, no teníamos pensado que la vida nos tenía preparado una sorpresa como esta.

Draco tomo su mano con suavidad y una nueva tanda de flases le cegaron por un momento. Se le formo un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos se volvieron acuosos como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

El calor despedido por el toque de la mano de Malfoy la recompuso, dándole el empuje que necesitaba para seguir hablando.

Recordó que el hombre que sujetaba su mano en ese momento era el mismo que mostro su lado mas humano cuando intentaba convencerla de que amaba realmente a Ginny para que le diera una oportunidad ¿No podía ser tan malo? No, cuando el día que volvió a verlo, estaba genuinamente preocupado por la felicidad de su entonces "prometida" lo suficiente como para ir en contra de su orgullo y principios para pedirle un favor a una hija de muggles que siempre había odiado.

Era el mismo, al que presencio como le rompieron el corazón con el engaño, quien a pesar de la mascara fría que siempre usaba se noto el dolor que eso le causo. Podía ser que en su afán de vengarse se aprovechara para obligarla a casarse, pero siendo todo lo sincera que podía ser consigo misma, ella también lo utilizo para su conveniencia, para asegurar la felicidad de Harry.

-Draco Malfoy, mi prometido, no es perfecto, pero tampoco es el hombre desalmado o el demonio que todos pintan. A cometido errores y tomado malas decisiones en el pasado, pero sus motivaciones eran legitimas a pesar de todo, pues con sus elecciones solo buscaba proteger a su familia.

-Entonces usted justifica su manera de actuar durante la guerra. -Pregunto con saña una periodista.

-Todos vivimos una terrible guerra e hicimos cuanto pudimos para sobrevivir y salvar a los nuestros. No soy quien para juzgar si su manera de actuar fue buena o mala, solo hablo por mi misma cuando digo que si hubiera estado en sus zapatos posiblemente hubiera tomado las mismas decisiones sabiendo que la vida de mis padres estaba en juego. Al final del día considero que todos fuimos victimas de un inmenso odio de una persona enferma de poder y que volver sobre nuestros pasos para juzgar a alguien no nos hace mejores personas.

Draco parecía altivo y seguro desde que la conferencia iniciara, pero escucharla hablar con tal vehemencia e intensidad, sacudió fibras muy sensibles en su interior elevando su orgullo. No esperaba que Granger se expresara de esa manera de su persona, mucho menos por que sabia que realmente sentía cada palabra que estaba diciendo.

Quizás no era consiente de la manera en la que apretó ligeramente su mano, dándole énfasis en las palabras, incluso mirándolo de vez en cuando con la transparencia y vivacidad de sus ojos castaños.

-¿Qué si nos odiábamos? Por supuesto que lo hicimos durante el colegio, éramos de casas rivales y bastante competitivos por decir poco. Nunca fuimos amigos y hasta hace poco mas de una año seguimos caminos completamente distintos. -Ahora era Malfoy quien contestaba con fluidez y una nota de sarcasmo y petulancia.

Se mantuvieron tomados de la mano, sintiendo el tacto del otro como si se tratara de un soporte que los sacaba a ambos a flote.

-Nos encontramos en New York durante un congreso de negocios y coincidimos en algunas conferencias, desde entonces supimos que las cosas eran distintas.

Era cierto que se encontraron en aquellas circunstancias, se vieron a la distancias y solo se saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza y un gesto de reconocimiento mas no se acercaron a platicar, no tenían mucho que desiste con el pasado que les había unido. Pero eso no tenían por que saberlo los demás.

-¿Distintas? -Replicaron con morbosidad.

-Ya no éramos los mismos y en un terreno neutral no somos tan diferentes como se pudiera pensar.

-¿Qué opina su familia Sr. Malfoy? Después de todo es bien sabido lo mucho que valora la pureza de la sangre.

-Los tiempos han cambiado, mi familia aprendió de los errores. La pureza de la sangre es algo superfluo y sin ninguna importancia para nosotros.

-Pues a pesar de no tener importancia, son fuertes los rumores sobre las negociaciones de un compromiso con la familia Greenglass.

-Tanto mi familia como yo, tenemos una buena relación personal y de negocios con los Greenglass pero los rumores no son ciertos.

-¿Qué opinan su familia y amigos mas cercano sobre su enlace Señorita Granger?

Hermione suspiro largamente antes de contestar, sus ojos de por si cristalizados por la situación se tornaron mas acuosos y melancólicos.

-Los he tomado por sorpresa como a todo mundo. -Era evidente la tristeza en sus palabras. -Pero esto es lo que quiero y asi se los he hecho saber. Cuento con el apoyo incondicional de mi familia y de Harry quien será nuestro padrino de boda, así que espero que con el tiempo mis demás amigos y ustedes puedan comprobar que no existe el trasfondo oscuro que imaginan, esta es una decisión tomada por amor.

Draco sabia que no mentía, aun cuando ese amor no fuera dirigido a su persona. Un sabor amargo inundo su boca, pero como el buen actor que era se obligo a sonreír con petulancia ante las declaraciones de "amor" de su prometida.

. . .

Ginny temblaba de rabia y celos. Incapaz de contenerse había hecho pedazos e incinerado el periódico donde se anunciaba la gran boda del año por todo lo alto en los esplendidos jardines de la Mansión Malfoy para el próximo fin de semana.

No toleraba que Hermione se estuviera llevando las glorias cuando ella sacrifico tanto por cristalizar sus sueños. Su propia boda fue todo un fiasco en comparación a lo que se propuso lograr debido a la condición de Harry y ahora tenia que aguantar que su verdadero amor enlazara su vida a la oportunista de Granger.

Ella era la que merecía esa boda de ensueño, aparecer en las portadas de todas las revistas y periódico, quería ser el centro de atención del mundo mágico, que la miraran con admiración, que todos se dieran cuanta que estaba por encima de ellos. Pero sobre todo, deseaba volver a ser la mujer de Draco, vibrar en sus brazos, consumirse en las pasiones que solo el podía desatar en su cuerpo.

Era tanta su rabia que los cristales de las ventanas de su habitación se rompieron debido a una explosión de magia involuntaria.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Entro la Sra. Molly alarmada por los ruidos.

Encontró a su hija llorando a lágrima viva sobre su cama.

-¿Qué voy a hacer si Harry muere? -Mintió con lágrimas de rabia y no de dolor corriendo por sus mejillas.

-¡Oh Querida! Harry estará bien. -Aseguro la matriarca de los Weasley creyendo la sinceridad de su hija la abrazo para consolarla. -Los nuevos tratamientos a los que se esta sometiendo le ayudaran y esto será solo un mal recuerdo.

-Eso espero. -Dijo entre sollozos, pidiendo en silencio a todos los magos muertos que Harry no lo lograra, que muriera para estar completamente libre antes de que esa estúpida boda entre Malfoy y Granger se llevara acabo.

*o*O*o*

Estaba literalmente tirada en el sofá de la sala. Completamente exhausta y con unas inmensas ganas de echarse a llorar de pura frustración. Sentía que de un momento a otro su cabeza estallaría, frotaba sus sienes intentando aplacar las punzadas de dolor que venia cada vez con más frecuencia e intensidad. Además le dolían horriblemente todo el cuerpo, especialmente los pies y el cuello.

Había pasado por un infierno las últimas horas de su vida. En el pasado se enfrento a un perro de tres cabezas, un basilisco, dementores, carroñeros, gigantes, mortifagos y niñatos narcisistas y egocéntricos que se creían el ombligo del mundo, incluso al mismísimo innombrable, pero nada, absolutamente nada se podía comparar con el poder de destrucción emocional y psicológico de Narcisa Malfoy.

Todo inicio de manera inocente al día siguiente de la presentación formal. Se presento como prometió y siguiendo el protocolo esperado, fue paciente ante todas las indicaciones de la Señora Malfoy, pero conforme transcurría el tiempo, las ganas de salir corriendo para no regresar jamás se hicieron insoportables.

Al principio cuando llego acompañada por una cuadrilla de Elfos Domésticos para que regresaran el viejo esplendor a la Mansión de los Malfoy, incluso la rubia se mostro complacida y agradable. Para llevar la fiesta en paz, omitió el hecho de informar que los cerca de 12 elfos eran parte de una asociación de limpieza domestica bien establecida donde gozaban de todos los derechos y de la que estaba sumamente orgullosa pues era el resultado de todos sus esfuerzos desde el colegio para que tuvieran una vida digna, decorosa y sus servicios fueran bien remunerados.

Sabía perfectamente lo que opinaba sobre el asunto los Malfoy, acostumbrados a tenerlos a sus servicios y tratarlos como si fueran solo esclavos, no verían su iniciativa con buenos ojos, por eso era mejor omitir ciertos detalles. Siendo diplomática, se limito a decirle que para agradecer todas sus molestias y atenciones había hecho los arreglos correspondientes para que su hogar quedara deslumbrante.

Todo fue medianamente bien hasta ese punto, pero las cosas se comenzaron a torcer en cuanto entraron a la sala de te, todavía no cerraba la puerta tras de ella cuando Narcisa ya se encontraba arremetiendo contra ella.

-Camina recta con el rostro altivo ¡Pero con gracia! -Corrigió dándole un pequeño golpecito en la espalda con un hermoso abanico de brocados. -¡Por amor a Merlín! No arrestes los pies. Pasos cortos, ¡No tan cortos!

Hizo que caminara alrededor de la habitación hasta que los pies comenzaron a dolerle, porque encima de todo le facilito unas zapatillas de tacón alto. No lograba hacerlo como Narcisa deseaba, primero estaba muy encorvada, luego demasiado recta, le pedía que se relajara y después que tuviera mas dominio de su cuerpo. La hizo sentarse y levantarse de la silla infinidad de veces hasta que logro hacerlo de manera aceptable.

Bebieron te o al menos eso intento Hermione, pues nunca llego a probarlo, al menos caliente. Cuando fue capaz de dar un corto sorbo de la manera adecuada, levantando el meñique y luciendo el dorso de la mano en una posición "femenina" estaba tan frio que no resultaba apetecible.

-Cuando entres en una habitación todos se giraran a verte y debes mantener un semblante digno del que será tu apellido.

-Mi apellido ya es digno Señora. -Corrigió conteniendo su molestia.

-Lo será aun más dentro de poco. Por tu bien debes de aprender a contenerte y no mostrar tus emociones o sentimientos si no deseas que los demás tomen ventaja. -Le reprendió al notar su enojo. -En nuestra clase no se permiten ese tipo de debilidades querida.

Hermione se mordió la lengua para no contestarle e intento mantenerse imperrima ante los sutiles ataques verbales de su suegra, que a la menor provocación intentaba dejarle claro que la consideraba por debajo de ella y su familia.

Se trago las lágrimas a base de morderse la lengua. No le daría el gusto de verla derrotada. No se quejo aun cuando los pies la mataban con aquellos estúpidos zapatos que acentuaban sus "demasiado sutiles" formas femeninas. Ataviada con un pesado y descomunal vestido que simularía su traje de novia, subió y bajo escaleras, camino de ida y vuelta por el largo pasillo de flores que la llevaría al altar donde se llevaría acabo la ceremonia.

La castaña incluso permitió que la maquillara la estilista personal de la familia. Llegando a un punto de no sentir el rostro por los hechizos empleados que buscaban destacar sus insulsas facciones. Pero cuando llegaron a su cabello y Narcisa dio la orden de que lo cortaran, fue todo lo que pudo soportar.

-No. -Pronuncio contundente.

-¿Perdón? -contesto la rubia como si no entendiera a que se refería.

-No cortaran mi cabello.

-Es necesario. -Replico de nuevo.

-He dicho que no.

-No hay manera de dejarlo tan largo como lo usas, mas que cabello parece una mata de rizos ingobernables, un nido de pájaros, cortarlo es lo mas sensato que podemos hacer.

-Sera lo que usted quiera pero no voy a permitirles que lo corten. -A pesar de que sus palabras eran tranquilas, su mirada era desafiante al encontrarse con los ojos azules de Narcisa.

-Alice, dejarnos a solas un momento. -Solicito la rubia.

La estilista obedeció en el acto y en cuestión de segundos se encontraron con un silencio opresivo en la habitación.

-Creo que no te a quedando clara la situación en la que estas. -Comenzó a decir. -Serás la esposa de mi hijo, una Malfoy y para serlo tienes que amoldarte para cumplir con tu papel. Debido a tu origen son necesarios el doble de sacrificios para lograrlo y si no eres capaz de cumplir con algo tan mínimo como mejorar tu imagen, estas pérdida.

-Ese es el problema Señora. No dejare de ser yo misma, por ser la esposa de nadie. Mi origen no va a cambiar por mucho que me vista de seda y oropeles. Respeto sus costumbres, su manera de ser y de pensar, pero no las comparto. Estoy aquí dispuesta a ajustarme en medida de lo posible a sus maneras pero no voy a cambiar lo esencial de mi persona para agradarle a nadie.

-Eres muy insolente.

-Posiblemente, pero no tanto como usted, que no a parado de agredirme.

-No eres lo que quería para mi hijo.

-Eso lo tengo claro, lamentablemente para las dos esta es la situación. Voy a casarme con su hijo y esto puede ser tan fácil o difícil como usted lo quiera. Tengo la mejor disposición de llevar una relación cordial, pero si seguimos por este camino le aseguro que no saldrá nada bueno de esto. Puedo ser tolerante y flexible pero todo tiene un limite, le recomiendo que piense bien si esta dispuesta a correr el riesgo de pasarlo.

-Me estas amenazando. -Soltó alarmada.

-Por supuesto que no Narcisa. Yo no soy del tipo que amenaza, soy solo una hija de muggles que sabe cumplir su palabra.

Con las cartas sobre la mesa, se miraron en silencio.

-Sera mejor que continuemos mañana. -Dijo al fin la señora Malfoy, saliendo de la habitación.

Hermione no podía estar más agradecida que su martirio hubiera terminado, al menos por ese día.

Lo que no sabía era que Narcisa Malfoy lejos de estar molesta por lo ocurrido, se sentía satisfecha, su futura nuera tenía lo necesario para ser una buena Malfoy. Tenía valor y el carácter suficiente para ser una orgullosa y digna esposa de Draco.

Quizás si Granger lo supiera no se sentiría tan abatida. Ahora solo tenia ganas de dormir y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que pronto terminara ese infierno.

*o*O*o*

Draco se reunió con su mejor amigo en la Mansión Nott ya entrada la noche. Había sido un día complicado y estaba cansado, pero prometió a Theo que ese mismo día se reunirían para platicar sobre el favor que le hiciera al redactar el contrato prenupcial.

En cuanto termino la conferencia de prensa, acompaño a Granger a San Mungo. No era de su agrado pero después de lo que había logrado para ayudar a su padre, no tenía más remedio que cumplir con su promesa.

No se encontraba con ánimos para aguantar a Weasley y estaba más que seguro que con lo que había visto en la mañana en el departamento de Hermione, el pelirrojo no tendría ganas de acercárseles por un buen tiempo, por esa razón le concedió que se quedara sola, después de solicitar formalmente que Potter fuera su padrino de bodas, aun cuando no le complacía que se quedara al lado de su gran amor.

En verdad no le importaba que Granger hubiera tenido una historia amorosa anterior con cualquiera y aun cuando detestaba a morir a la comadreja tampoco le causaba conflictos, después de todo era agua pasada, y de la misma manera que el tenia un largo historial sexual no esperaba casarse con una virgen, ni mucho menos. Incluso podría decirse que le provocaba mayor malestar los sentimientos que tenia por Potter aunque sabia que siempre fue algo platónico, que lo que pudo llegar a tener con cualquier otro en le pasado.

Era innegable que a pesar de que no mantenía expectativas en ese aspecto, sintió un gran placer al enterarse que entre ellos no había existido intimidad, contrario a las insinuaciones que dejo caer el pelirrojo sobre haberla tenido desnuda en su cama.

Se deleito al escuchar la conversación que sostenían en la sala, mientras el acababa de salir de la ducha para volver a la vida después de la borrachera de la noche anterior. Viendo una oportunidad de cobrar venganza no iba a desperdiciarla, se dejo ver en la sala casi al desnudo solo con una toalla enredada en sus caderas para que el pobretón pagara un poco del malestar que causo por estar de lengua larga.

Aunque el regocijo le duro poco, pues a penas se marcho el pelirrojo como alma que lleva el diablo, se encontró con una imagen bastante perturbadora. Le resulto incomodo verla llorar, no sabia como debía lidiar con los sentimentalismos de Granger. Como buen Slytherin no sabía mucho de exteriorizar los sentimientos, mucho menos tenia idea de cómo contenerlos o consolar a alguien como ella.

No queriendo pensar más en el asunto, lo único que creyó conveniente era distraerla con los muchos compromisos que tendrían que cumplir antes de la boda. Casi la arrastro a la mansión de sus padres para sacarla de su letargo. Incluso espero pacientemente sentado en la diminuta sala para que esta se arreglara y poder marcharse de ese departamento que comenzaba a ponerlos de los nervios, pues lo hacia sentir claustrofóbico.

Cuando la vio salir de la recamara mas dueña de si misma, era como otra persona. Aunque no lo dijera en voz alta le sorprendía la capacidad que poseía para no dejarse vencer. Quizás en el momento de crisis podía dejarse dominar unos minutos por el pánico, pero de inmediato lograba recuperarse y mostrarse lo suficientemente ecuánime para no ser sobrepasada por la situación.

Durante la corta estadía en la Mansión Malfoy pudo verla de nuevo sobreponerse a sus miedos, sacando su valor Gryffindor, que antes tanto había detestado y ahora solo podía admirar.

Nunca le había prestado demasiada atención a la castaña, bueno al menos una atención que no consistiera en molestar, insultar o ensañarse con ella. La detestaba tanto o mas que al pobretón de Weasley y a Potter, por ser una sabelotodo que siempre lograba ponerlo en vergüenza con sus respuestas rimbombantes y elocuencia barata.

Haciendo a un lado la dinámica destructiva que la convirtiera en su victima predilecta, nunca antes se tomo el tiempo para observarla a profundidad, después de todo la consideraba inferior, una escoria, hija de muggles que no tenia derecho a estar en el lugar que estaba, sin embargo, muchas cosas pasaron desde entonces, entre ellas, ya no era el mismo niño estúpido que vivía protegido por una burbuja imaginaria que lo volvía intocable.

Con sus fantasías de poder cayeron los ideales retrogradas, entonces se supo igual que cualquiera, la muerte es la misma para todos, no distingue entre ricos, pobres, magos o muggles.

Jamás lo reconocerían ante nadie, pero la guerra le dio un baño de realidad que le golpeo el orgullo y el amor propio, cuando fue capaz de ver las cosas como eran realmente. Cuando sintió el verdadero miedo correr por sus venas de sangre pura se le cayo la vendad de los ojos para darse cuenta que no era mejor que nadie, que para el mestizo loco de poder, no era mas que un peón sacrificable para conseguir su meta.

Maduro a base de golpes y ya no volvería sobre sus pasos. Por esa misma causa se prometió a si mismo que el único dueño de su vida seria el. No permitiría que sus padres volvieran a tomar decisiones sobre su vida en ningún aspecto.

Los últimos años vivió en New York tomando esa decisión como una ley. Por fin se permitió conocer a los muggles y fue capaz de reconocer con cierto resquemor lo sorprendentes que podían llegar con su inventiva para superar los obstáculos sin utilizar magia.

Se podría decir que ahora si era capaz de ver a Hermione Granger con otros ojos, quizás por esa misma razón se encontraba gratamente sorprendido con sus descubrimientos.

Podía ser que siguiera siendo la misma sabelotodo de siempre con mas edad y mejores curvas de cuando estaban en el colegio, pero además podía apreciarla desde un punto de vista muy diferente al de antes, era mas objetivo y ecuánime en todos los aspectos.

No era una belleza exótica como Ginny, pero era bonita y tenía una dulzura poco común, era obviamente inteligente y talentosa, pero esa era solo una parte de su personalidad. No la conocía aun lo suficiente para descubrir todos sus encantos, pero en el corto tiempo y dadas las circunstancias por las que pasaron descubrió un lado atrayente de su persona.

Trato de alejar esos pensamientos al entrar al despacho donde ya lo esperaba su amigo.

-¡Bienvenido! Hace tanto que no nos vemos. -Dijo con una nota de sarcasmo ofreciéndole una copa de vino. -Bueno sin considerar la corta visita profesional que me pediste para tu contrato prematrimonial.

Draco bufo pero sonrió petulante. -Si mal no recuerdo nos vimos hace solo un par de meses.

-Claro, solo un par de meses y entonces no me dijiste que estuvieras contemplando casarte y mucho menos quien era tu novia. -Arremetió con falso enfado. -Pudimos tener un serio conflicto de intereses. -Soltó como no queriendo.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Que sin saber que Granger es tu prometida estaba decidido a cortejarla, has de saber que llevo planeando un acercamiento desde hace tiempo. Siendo compañeros de trabajo en el ministerio pude conocerla lo suficiente como para encontrarla adorable.

-Debes de estar bromeando. -La incomodidad se hizo presente y apuro su copa para beber un largo trago, para mirar a su amigo después con una mezcla de desconfianza y aprensión.

-Solo digo la verdad. No se por que te sorprende, tu mejor que nadie debe de saber que Hermione es un delicioso bocado, eso sin tomar en cuenta su fama como heroína.

-Controla tu lengua Nott. -su voz era amenazante.

-Sigues siendo tan posesivo como siempre mi estimado amigo, pero sabes que soy incapaz de meterme en tus asuntos, solo te hago participe de lo mucho que te odio y envidio por ganarme la partida. -Dijo en tono jocoso y Draco tenia que admitir que su amigo solía ser siempre brutalmente sincero y eso lo agradecía. -Lo que no me queda del todo claro es el motivo por el cual solicitaron un contrato prenupcial como el que redacte.

Draco respiro hondo meditando si debía o no contarle la historia que unió su vida a la de Granger. Sin duda no estaba orgulloso de ser engañado como un crio por la puta de Ginny, pero también tenia la necesidad de poder desahogarse y sacar todo el veneno que se trago desde entonces.

-La última vez que tú y Pansy fueron a visitarme ya tenía planes de boda, aunque mi novia era otra.

Nott lo permitió tomarse el tiempo necesario para hablar, fuera lo que fuera que tuviera que contarle parecía que no era nada bueno. No hizo preguntas, se limito a llenar su copa y esperar que continuara su relato.

-No quise contarles nada hasta que todo fuera un hecho, en mucho porque para ese entonces aun no me había hecho una propuesta formal. -Sonrió sin alegría mirando el líquido ambarino de su copa. -Tuvo sus ventajas ser precavido después de todo me ahorro el ridículo o al menos una buena parte.

Con sus ojos fijos en un punto infinito y sintiendo de nuevo la rabia apoderarse de su cuerpo, levanto la vista para encontrarse con la mirada azul de su amigo, antes de continuar.

-Ginny Weasley era mi novia. Sobra decir que no sabia sobre su compromiso con Potter, me desconecte por completo de mi pasado y eso me impidió darme cuenta del engaño del que era victima.

-Su boda con Potter se anuncio con bombos y platillos. Resultaba incluso de mal gusto encontrarse todos los días con sus fotos en todos los tirajes de la prensa. Resulto ser una gran zorra.

-La mejor meretriz. -Menciono con amargura. -A la par que mi madre organizaba nuestra boda sin saber aun quien era mi prometida, la muy puta hacia planes para casar un mes antes de la fecha que teníamos prevista con otro.

-Y de que manera entro Granger en tu vida.

-Fue gracias a ella que descubrí el engaño.

-Muy noble de su parte.

-Granger tenia todas las intenciones de contar la verdad, de desenmascara a esa zorra y con ello salvar a Potter de vivir un engaño, pero las cosas cambiaron cuando hirieron al héroe del momento, con un pie en la tumba quiso protegerlo.

-Entiendo. -La mente pragmático de Nott pronto unió los puntos para llenar los huecos de esa historia y saber con toda certeza lo que ocurrió a partir de ahí. -Siempre sospeche que estaba enamorada de Potter.

-Creo que el único imbécil que nunca se dio cuenta fue el.

-Eso parece molestarte.

-No es de mi agrado que mi futura esposa este enamorada de ese estúpido.

-Aun así vas a casarte.

-Tenia que sacar alguna ventaja después de todo. Además sabes la precaria situación en la que se encuentra mi familia socialmente, no es que a mi me importe demasiado, pero me interesa que mi madre sea feliz, para complacerla era eso o aceptar casarme con Astoria.

-Astoria es preciosa, pero no la veo a tu lado son demasiado parecidos para tolerarse lo suficiente y llevar un buen matrimonio. Y siendo asi tomaste la decisión mas adecuada, entonces mi estimado Draco tendrás que cargar con las consecuencias. Sabes que no va con nosotros eso del romanticismo, somos demasiado parcos y prácticos para ese tipo de sutilezas, pero debes saber que tienes entre tus manos una flor preciosa y seria una pena que se marchitara por tu obstinación.

-De parte de quien estas. -Reclamo.

-De la razón, solo de la razón.

-Se supone que eres mi amigo.

-Como tu amigo te digo que tienes una oportunidad envidiable para que no la desaproveches. El contrato es claro, tiene fecha de caducidad, si no la conquistas, la perderás.

-Para ese momento mi nombre y apellido dejara de ser una condena.

-Posiblemente. -Admitió con cautela. -¿Pero es eso lo que quieres? Te conformaras con limpiar un apellido que aborreces en lugar de tratar de obtener mucho más que eso.

-Ella no me quiere y se niega a darme un hijo en el futuro.

Nott sonrió enigmático.

-Cuando te han detenido las resistencias de una dama, mas cuando puedes ganar mucho mas de lo que crees. Aunque para mi beneficio creo que esperare que fracases, así podría tener mi oportunidad de conquistarla. -Pico en su orgullo.

-No bromees.

-No estoy bromeando. Si para la fecha en que termine su contrato no logras retenerla ella será libre de buscar en otros horizontes su felicidad y yo soy claro con mis intenciones y puedo ser tan bueno como cualquiera.

Draco sabia que no mentía. No podía culparlo de mal amigo conociéndolo como lo conocía. Siempre fueron claros con sus intenciones cuando se trataba de conquistas, de frente y sin segundas intenciones, eran leales y respetuosos, pero si no se llegaba a nada el primero se hacia a un lado sin rencores.

Ya no estaban en el colegio, pero seguían basándose en su regla de ética y lealtad masculina. Granger seria su esposa, pero si no lograba retenerla, Theodore Nott o cualquiera podrían tenerla, era asi de simple y complicado.

Una pesadez se instauro en su estomago, como un aviso de que las cosas estaban por cambiar muy pronto junto con sus intenciones iníciales hacia Hermione.


	6. Ser Afortunado

***o*O*o***

Necesitaba un momento a solas para aclarar sus pensamientos y controlar sus emociones. Los últimos días de su vida solo podían ser descritos por dos palabras, caos total.

Entre las puntuales reuniones con Narcisa Malfoy para seguir con su "entrenamiento" para cumplir con el protocolo necesario que una bruja distinguida debía de seguir al pie de la letra. Sumado al asalto de los mejores amigos de Draco, Pansy y Theodore, que fueron encomendados a la tarea de "facilitarle" la transición y que no hicieron mas que agobiarla todavía más.

Ahora pedía le concedieran unos minutos de paz para estar en comunión consigo misma. Después de todo ya estaba todo listo para el gran momento. Sus padres esperaban en el enorme jardín que para esos momentos se encontraría abarrotado de personas que en su gran mayoría, por no decir que en totalidad, ni siquiera conocían de nada, tratando de lucir normales y no desentonar con todo el evento mágico, siendo muggles.

La ultima en salir de la habitación donde estuvieron toda la mañana arreglando a Hermione, fue Luna Lovegood, ella seria la dama de honor. La joven rubia lucia hermosa con su vestido largo y vaporoso en color amarillo claro y su largo cabellos que ya le llegaba por dejo de sus caderas, tenia decenas de flores enganchadas por todos lados, parecía una hada del bosque, lo que iba muy acorde con su forma de ser.

Hermione esperaba que le dijera algo antes de marcharse, siendo la única de sus amigos que conocía las razones por las que se casaría pensó que le expresaría ya fuera su acuerdo o desacuerdo en ese momento, incluso que intentara persuadirla, pero contrario a sus expectativas, solo la miro largamente arrobada, con una intensidad que la hizo sentir desnuda, tomo sus manos con la suyas apretándola ligeramente con cariño, transmitiendo una calidez con su suave toque que la reconforto de inmediato.

-Siempre serás Hermione. –Le había dicho y ella solo pudo asistir con la cabeza sin comprender que quería decir con semejantes palabras.

Luna la hizo girar un poco, sin soltar una de sus manos para que se pusiera frente a un enorme espejo de cuerpo entero.

-¡Estas ahí! –Le dijo sonriendo con dulzura, posando sus ojos azules en los castaños de la imagen reflejada.

Granger vio la imagen de Luna a su lado, sonriendo, con esa tranquilidad característica de su persona, pero cuando poso sus ojos sobre su imagen no pudo reconocerse del todo. Era la primera vez a lo largo de la mañana que se veía en el espejo.

Estaba cambiada, como si se tratara de otra persona, alguien ajena a ella, pero con su mismo rostro, uno que reflejaba la enorme sorpresa que sentía en ese instante.

-Estas ahí. –Repitió Luna. –Eso es lo importante. –Agrego sin perder la sonrisa y deposito un suave beso en su mejilla antes de dejarla sola.

Hermione no se movió de su lugar, a pesar de escuchar la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas. Por un momento se quedo sin la capacidad de hablar o de moverse, su corazón latía con una velocidad sorprendente, golpeando sus costillas y haciéndola sentir sofocada.

Sabía que era ella, pero al mismo tiempo no podía creer el peso de la verdad ante sus ojos. Hasta ese instante fue consiente de los verdaderos alcances de su decisión.

El vestido de novia era una pieza exquisita, un diseño de color marfil y blanco satinado con escote corazón sobre el que lleva un cuerpo de encaje francés de manga larga y cuello alto. La falda con mucho volumen y una cola de 3 metros de largo con aplicaciones de encaje y flores color marfil. El corpiño de satín bajo el encaje es estrecho hasta la cintura y acolchado en las caderas se basa en la tradición victoriana de corsetería. La parte trasera tenia un acabado en gasa y botones forrados de organza sujetada por lazos. La enagua de tul de seda con adornos de encaje. Todos los bordados estaban realizados a mano con hilo de oro y cientos de pequeñas piedras preciosas se adherían sobre los relieves de las flores de color marfil realzando su belleza.

Tal obra de arte fue creada tomando como base el traje nupcial de la boda real entre el príncipe Guillermo de Inglaterra con su prometida Kate Middleton, pero fue mejorado bajo la supervisión de Narcisa con la ostentación de cristales y piedras preciosa.

La Señora Malfoy no se conformaría con nada por debajo de los estándares muggles de la realeza para la boda de su único hijo. Quizás la elección de prometida no fue inicialmente de su agrado debido al origen, pero Draco acertó completamente sabiendo los alcances que esa unió traería consigo.

Por eso la rubia se esmero en compaginar una esplendida boda mágica con lo mejor del mundo muggle para congraciarse aun más con la sociedad que los seguía mirando con escepticismo. Aceptar a Hermione Granger en su familia era tanto como hacer las paces con su pasado.

Incluso Draco luciría un traje muggle dejando de lado las túnicas de gala, para entonar con su novia y futura esposa.

Hermione tenia que admitir que el vestido era bellísimo en toda la extensión de la palabra cualquier novia estaría encantada de portarlo, pero ella, simplemente se sentía tan ajena y fuera de lugar que la hacia sentir incomoda.

Sin poder detener el tren de sus pensamientos acaricio la suave tela del vestido, sintiendo bajo la yema de sus dedos los relieves de las flores bordadas en satin, con las pequeñas piedras que brillaban con la tenue luz que se filtraba por los enormes ventanales.

Se encontraba en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso, del ala oeste de la Mansión Malfoy. Había pasado la noche en ese mismo lugar como parte de toda la organización del evento para que su arreglo empezara a primera hora de la mañana y estar completamente lista a tiempo.

Sus pensamientos la llevaron a la noche anterior, con un suspiro comenzó a recordar.

No podía dormir, los ecos de la noche erizaban los bellos de su piel con temor. Aquel lugar enorme parecía que se la tragaría de un momento a otro, estaba sumamente cansada después de los días terribles que paso bajo la tutela de Narcisa y a pesar de todo se sentía incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

La mansión aun le causaba un terror atroz, era cerrar los ojos y escuchar sus propios gritos retumbando en las paredes, era imaginar a las muchas personas que murieron bajo ese techo, padeciendo terribles tormentos. Tratando de alejarse de esos terribles pensamientos, había salido a la terraza para tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Faltaban pocas horas para el gran evento, para unir su vida a la de alguien mas en un acto que debería llevarse a cabo con completa convicción, llevados por el amor y no por un estúpido contrato lleno de condiciones e intereses varios.

Hermione pensaba con cierta ironía que pronto estaría casada con un hombre que no solo no amaba, sino que incluso podía decirse que había odiado en el pasado y al cual nunca había siquiera besado realmente. Porque podría ser que en varias ocasiones sus bocas se hubieran tocado pero no eran besos reales, siempre fueron producto de sentimientos mezquinos como el resentimiento o la rabia.

Afuera de su departamento, frente a los ojos de Ron y Ginny en dos ocasiones Draco poso sus labios sobre los suyos, pero pudo sentir la frustración de aquella acción que no le dejo siquiera el calor de ese pequeño contacto. Después de esos, vinieron algunos otros para guardar las apariencias, mas siempre eran fríos e impersonales, era unir sus bocas sin un sentimiento de por medio.

Quizás la único vez que tuvo algo de verdad la unión de sus labios, fue cuando ella le beso en agradecimiento por concederle que Harry fuera su padrino, pero bien hubiera podido besar su mejilla y el resultado hubiera sido el mismo.

Suspiro abatida, llevando una de sus manos para acariciar sus labios, preguntándose que se sentiría besarle de verdad.

Quería que le dieran un beso real, sabiendo que no seria uno de verdadero amor, se conformaba con que no fuera incitado por la rabia o el resentimiento, que tuviera al menos algo de complicidad y calidez aunque careciera de lo demás.

Ese fue el último pensamiento antes de regresar a la cama y obligarse a cerrar los ojos para dormir al menos un par de horas.

Por eso ahora que se encontraba frente al espejo, viéndose vestida de novia, se sintió ajena a todo lo que le rodeaba, como si no fuera ella misma quien estaba a un paso de casarse, ataviada con un esplendoroso vestido, con todos sus cabellos recogidos en un alto moño con decenas de pasadores con pinta de diamantes que no hacia mas que resaltar su rostro mimetizado por el maquillaje.

Tembló ligeramente victima de sus desatadas emociones, inmersa en una realidad aplastante que la estaba dejando sin aliento. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos un instante para tratar de controlarse para no colapsar en ese momento.

-Estas ahí. –fueron las dos palabras que Luna dijo antes de irse y cuando recupero la capacidad de respirar comprendió la profundidad de esa simple frase.

Se obligo a abrir los ojos lentamente absorbiendo la verdad en las palabras de su amiga, levantando el rostro con la misma calma hasta enfrentarse de nuevo con su imagen en el espejo.

"Estas ahí. Eso es lo importante"

Luna se dio cuenta antes que ella que sin importar su apariencia, su esencia estaba ahí, atrapada en un vestido, maquillaje y un peinado que no la definían en absoluto.

Se sintió de nuevo ella misma, más dueña de su persona y de su vida.

Nadie la obligo a tomar ese camino, bien pudo rechazar la oferta de Draco y permitir que todo el teatro que formo Ginny con sus traiciones saliera a la luz. Pero decidió callar para intentar obsequiarle a Harry una fantasía de felicidad y estuvo dispuesta a cargar con las consecuencias.

No podía culpar a nadie de sus decisiones, pasado el primer momento pudo negarse en continuar con la farsa. Pudo dejar que Malfoy hablara, que Ginny intentara liarse de nuevo con el rubio, sin importar que con ello terminara matando literalmente a Harry. Pero ella no era asi, no podía mantenerse al margen.

Iba en contra de su carácter y forma de ser permitir que otros sufrieran, y esa necesidad de proteger era aun mas poderosa tratándose de Harry a quien ella consideraba su autentico y verdadero amor.

Draco Malfoy pudo ser muchas cosas en el pasado, pero en el presente era un hombre que no se andaba por las ramas, era directo y conciso con lo que quería y deseaba. No hubo engaño de por medio en cuanto a los motivos por los que deseaba casarse. Quería limpiar su apellido y que la sociedad permitiera que su pequeña familia dejara el exilio, al mismo tiempo que deseaba vengarse de Ginny.

Recordaba a la perfección que con esa misma claridad la enfrento antes de llamar a Nott y sus testigos para redactar el contrato que enlazaría sus vidas.

-Sabes que no te quiero y se muy bien de quien estas enamorada. –La verdad fue demoledora, pero agradeció la sinceridad de sus palabras. –Pero te prometo que lo que dure esto cuidare de ti, de la misma manera que lo haría si las circunstancias que nos unieron fueran otras.

Tomaría entonces todo lo que le ofreciera, sin culpa ni dolor. Tal vez de esa manera cuando todo terminara su corazón sanaría lo suficiente para buscar el verdadero amor, el que no pudo tener con Harry.

Draco Malfoy podía ser tan bueno como cualquiera para hacerla olvidar, incluso era su mejor opción sabiendo que no había sentimientos de por medio, no tendría miedo de herirlo a la larga como le ocurrió con Ron.

Así frente al espejo aceptando el peso de sus decisiones, se prometió no perder su verdadera identidad a pesar de todo.

Llevo sus manos a su elaborado peinado para quitar los pasadores con incrustaciones de diamantes para soltar su cabello, uno a uno, los retiro por completo, dejando que una marea de rizos castaños se desperdigara por sus hombros y espalda.

Lo que siguió a los pasadores fueron las antiquísimas joyas que portaba; los aretes largos, la recargada gargantilla y el brazalete a juego. Camino hasta el tocador conde descansaba una caja negra con interiores de terciopelo rojo, Narcisa se lo obsequio la noche anterior era una bonita tiara que perteneció a su madre y antes a su abuela, que debido a que nunca tuvo una hija no había podido heredar, ahora por derecho le correspondía o eso era lo que dijo la madre de Draco, tratándole de restar importancia aunque por sus palabras parecía ser todo lo contrario.

Coloco la tiara en sus cabellos y tomo también el regalo de su madre que consistía en unos aretes en forma de lágrima que no iba a usar por orden de Narcisa pues eran demasiado sencillos a su parecer para tal ocasión.

Sonriendo se coloco el velo. Con su varita recorto el largo de la cola y el velo. Tomo el ramo de rosas blancas y la tiño de color rojo intenso, al final delineo sus labios con un color del mismo tono de sus flores.

Era su acto de rebeldía, la promesa de que sin importar el apellido que portara siempre seria Hermione y no se debería doblegar por nadie.

Salió de la habitación con paso seguro y una sonrisa en sus labios rojo carmesí. Su padre la esperaba al pie de las escaleras orgulloso y con los ojos brillantes por la emoción de ver casarse a su pequeña.

Hermione le sonrió con dulzura y tomo el brazo que le ofrecía.

-Te vez realmente hermosa. –Alago con la voz entrecortada por la emoción.

-Gracias. –Susurro con cariño con una sonrisa aun más resplandeciente de solo imaginar la cara que pondría su "querida" suegra cuando la viera.

*o*O*o*

En el ala contraria a donde se preparaba Hermione estaban los aposentos de Draco, que en ese momento se encontraba en compañía de su mejor amigo, terminado de vestirse.

-¿Nervioso? –Pregunto con sorna sin dejar de mirarlo colocándose las mancuernillas en las mangas de la camisa.

-En lo absoluto. –Negó con cierto fastidio, acomodando el cuello de la camisa para comenzar a anudar la corbata.

Llevaban parte de la mañana con esa dinámica y estaba comenzando a ponerlo realmente nervioso. Aunque ni muerto lo aceptaría.

-Si estas nervioso puedes admitirlo. –Continúo hablando a pesar de las miradas envenenadas que comenzaba a lanzarle su amigo. -Hasta tu deberías permitirte de vez en cuando ser un humano normal que tiene debilidades, después de todo uno no se casa todos los días.

-Déjalo ya Theodore.

Una nueva idea para molestarlo cruzo por su mente haciendo que sus ojos azules brillaran con malicia y una sonrisa alzara las comisuras de sus labios.

-Debió ser toda una tentación tenerla tan cerca y tener que esperar para la noche de bodas.

Draco tuvo que deshacer el nudo de la corbata que quedo torcido al perder la concentración por un segundo.

-No se de que hablas.

-¡Por favor! cualquiera estaría deseando perderse entre los rizos de tu prometida. –Pico para molestia del rubio. –Al menos yo estaría encantado.

Nott tuvo que agacharse para esquivar el florero que le lanzo.

-¡Ya es suficiente! –Bufo con enfado.

-Ves como tengo razón, estas nervioso.

-No estoy nervioso.

-En ese caso, celoso si que estas, a penas menciono a Hermione y te pones loco.

-Tú eres el que me pone loco con tus insinuaciones.

-Me encanta ponerte loco, pero lamento decirte que no eres mi tipo. –Se burlo.

-De verdad que no se porque soy tu amigo. –Dijo Draco moviendo la cabeza de manera negativa.

-Eso es sencillo. Soy el único que aguanta tus rabietas y conoce tus secretos. El único que sabe que a pesar de que no lo digas en voz alta, te preocupa que esto no funcione, incluso se que por mucho que lo niegues, Granger te agrada lo suficiente para intentar llegar a algo mas. –El castaño dejo un poco los juegos hablando con seriedad por primera vez en toda la mañana.

-¿Olvidas que esta enamorada de otro?

-No, no lo olvido. Lo tengo bastante presente, es sinceramente una pena y un completo desperdicio. Pero eso no quita que serás tu quien va a casarse con ella, así que deja de pensar en Potter y tus complejos para que te enfoques en lo importante, conquístala.

-Lo dices como si fuera algo sencillo, no olvides que tenemos un pasado demasiado oscuro.

-Si lo que te pesa es el pasado y como fuiste con ella, pues resuélvelo. Pídele perdón y da vuelta a la página.

Draco desvió la mirada afectado, tratando de contenerse para no intentar romperle la cabeza a Nott. Sabiendo que a pesar de todo tenia razón.

-Has intentado disculparte. –No era una pregunta, era una afirmación del castaño que se mostro sorprendido. -¿Cuando? –Pregunto con curiosidad.

-Cuando le entregue el anillo de compromiso de mi madre.

-¿Cómo fue? ¿Qué te dijo?

-No te han dicho que eres demasiado entrometido.

-Si pero es parte de mi cautivadora personalidad. Y no trates de desviar el tema.

-Fue demasiado sencillo. Dudo mucho que en verdad me allá perdonado a pesar de que diga que es agua pasada. No entiendo que pueda resultar tan fácil obtener su perdón cuando fui siempre un desgraciado con ella.

-No crees que el problema es mas bien que tu eres el que no puede perdonarse.

-Quizás. –Admitió.

-Entonces por favor deja de sabotearte o te prometo que yo tomare las oportunidades que dejes escapar.

De nuevo tuvo que agacharse esta vez para esquivar un cuadro, que se quejo por ser lanzado.

 ***o*O*o***

Hermione caminaba del brazo del su padre por el pasillo central. Una suave música se escuchaba mientras lo hacia, aunque debido al nerviosismo no pudo reconocer la melodía que se tocaba.

El lugar estaba completamente lleno, la mayoría de las personas que se encontraban en los amplios jardines era la alta aristocracia mágica, pero también todos los magos y brujas que sin ser de la realeza como los Malfoy tenían altos cargos en el ministerio o poseían influencias de todo tipo en el gobierno actual.

Entre todas esas filas de completos desconocidos también estaban aquellas personas importantes en la vida de Granger, que estaban presentes para mostrarle su apoyo.

Ahí entre las primeras filas estaban sus padres, pero también estaban sus compañeros de lucha durante la guerra, sus amigos, sus hermanos del alma. Harry sentado en una silla de ruedas con una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro la veía avanzar entre el camino marcado por centenares de flores. Y a pesar de todo, sin importar su descontento y que se sintiera profundamente decepcionado, también estaba Ron con su rostro melancólico y sus ojos azules brillantes fijos en ella, aun mostrando el profundo amor que sentía.

Hermione hubiera querido correr para abrazarlos y decirles gracias, por siempre apoyarle aun cuando no estén de acuerdo con sus decisiones, por ser sus incondicionales, sus amados hermanos, sus amigos, sus amores distintos pero verdaderos.

A sabiendas que no podían cumplir sus deseos se contento con mirarles y sonreírles agradecida.

Ignoro por completo la helada mirada de Ginny, fijando su vista en los ojos grises de su prometido, que no apartaba su vista de ella, cautivado por su belleza.

Draco sabia que su madre se empeño en vestir a Granger como una princesa, que luciera las joyas de la familia, que al caminar al altar fuera una digna Malfoy. Lo que su progenitora no entendía era que la leona jamás cambiaria para complacencia de nadie, que era lo suficientemente noble para honrar su palabra y cumplir en medida de lo posible con el protocolo, pero jamás seria una de esas tantas muchachitas sin voluntad y decisión.

Orgulloso la veía caminar con paso decidido. Con el cabellos suelto e indomable como toda ella y esos tentadores labios rojos. Tenia que admitir que no era bonita contrario a lo que pensó antes, en realidad Hermione era mucho más que eso, era hermosa.

-Eres realmente afortunado. –Escucho a Nott hablar por lo bajo.

Y tuvo que darle la razón completamente, era muy afortunado.


	7. Antes y Durante la Boda

_***o*O*o***_

"… _**Las cosas son así... Por mucho que quieras, no cambiaras el hecho de ser "el niño que vivió" "El elegido" Ese es TU destino, contra el no puedes hacer nada. Pero el como te enfrentes a el, si esta en tus manos.**_

 _ **No estas solo. Ya sea que lo quieras o no, siempre voy a estar contigo…"**_

 _ **Hermione Granger**_

 _ ***o***_

 _ **Días antes de la boda…**_

A pesar de su aparente tranquilidad compartía muchas de las inquietudes de su amigo, pero sabia que externarlas solo lograría empeorar la situación y no los llevaría a ningún lugar agradable, ni cambiaria la situación por mucho que así lo quisieran.

Así que lo único que podía hacer era esperar, para que el explosivo carácter de Ron terminara de bullir hasta que terminara menguando y transformándose en la triste calma que precedía a la tormenta.

Estaba a pocos minutos de llegar a ese punto. Ya había dejado de maldecir y romper cosas, ahora se paseaba por la habitación rojo de rabia como un animal enjaulado y herido. Tirando de sus cabellos con desesperación, intentando comprende lo incomprensible.

No se equivoco, pasados 15 minutos mas. Ron se dejo caer desganado en el pequeño sillón frente a su cama con el rostro entre sus manos, tratando de contener las lágrimas sin mucho éxito. Cuando fue capaz de levantar el rostro tenía los ojos brillantes y rojos, con un movimiento brusco se limpio las mejillas húmedas con el dorso de la mano.

-¿Qué hice mal? –Pregunto dolido con la voz rota.

Sabia que no esperaba una respuesta, se quedo en silencio sin apartar la vista. Tratando de transmitirle lo mucho que le dolía verlo en ese estado.

-Puedo entender que no me ame. Pero ¿Por qué el?

La rabia que sentía crecía cada que lo mencionaba, haciendo que elevara la voz hasta casi llegar a los gritos.

-Las cosas son así. –Dijo simplemente después de que el silencio se hubiera extendido por varios minutos. –Esta enamorada y contra eso no podemos hacer nada, mas que apoyarla.

-Estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy.

-Lo se. –Admitió con un suspiro triste.

-No puedo, simplemente no puedo. –Negó con la cabeza, ocultando de nuevo su rostro entre sus manos.

Harry sabia que tenia que hacer algo para interceder por Hermione. Que por mucho que dijera que entendía que Ron no quisiera asistir a su boda cuando le llevo las invitaciones, ella deseaba internamente poder contar con su apoyo a pesar de no tener su aprobación.

-¿Sabia que Malfoy es dueño de la farmacéutica transnacional mas grande hasta el momento?

-No, sinceramente no me importa de que sea dueño ese desgraciado. Puede estar podrido de dinero y eso no lo hace mejor persona.

-Yo tampoco lo sabía. –Dijo ignorando hasta cierto punto las resistencias del pelirrojo. –Recién me entere y porque el mismo me lo conto ayer que vino a visitarme.

Ron retiro las manos de su rostro levantando la vista hasta encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Harry, sin comprender a que quería llegar con todo ese parloteo.

-Ahora me dirás que son amigos del alma. –Soltó molesto con los puños apretados.

-No, en absoluto. Aunque ya no tengo nada en su contra, creo que hay demasiada mierda entre los dos como para llegar a eso y el lo sabe perfectamente, incluso me atrevo a afirmar que tiene el mismo sentir.

-Entonces a que vino.

-Para ofrecerme su ayuda. –Ron intento replicar, pero el pelinegro no lo dejo. -Como te dije es dueño de una farmacéutica importante donde crean, producen y comercializan pociones con fusiones de medicamentos muggles, son una gran innovación medica.

-Ve al grano Harry. –Urgió el pelirrojo aun sin comprender.

-Me ofrece ayudarme con un tratamiento experimental que están desarrollando para contrarrestar los efectos de la maldición que me golpeo.

-Seguramente te negaste.

-No.

-¡Acaso estas loco! –Se paro de manera abrupta con la furia de nuevo haciendo estragos en el. -¡Intentara matarte!

Encogiéndose de hombros le resto importancia. -En mi estado son pocas las opciones que tengo.

-¿Qué no ves que es solo una trampa?

-¿Una trampa para que? Después de todo se va a casar con Hermione con o sin mi aprobación. Y yo tengo un pie en la tumba. Además, sabes cual fue la única condición que me puso para intentar ayudarme.

-¿Cual?

-Que no le cuente nada a Hermione. De hecho sabiendo que no confiaría en el, me dejo muestras para mandar analizar y en San Mungo no solo aprobaron el tratamiento, se mostraron sorprendidos e interesados en formar parte de las pruebas.

-Eso no cambia nada.

-Te equivocas. –Negó con calma. –Esto cambia muchas cosas y confirma lo que Dumbledor opinaba de Malfoy, quizás es un desgraciado ególatra y engreído, pero no es malo.

-Quizás, pero tampoco es lo suficientemente bueno para Hermione.

-Eso no lo decidimos nosotros, ella es inteligente para saber lo que hace, por mucho que nos desagrade la idea. Y no se tu, pero prefiero aceptar que Malfoy forme parte de su vida que Hermione termine sacándonos de la suya y que siga con sus absurdos planes de marcharse por que no aceptamos a su prometido.

-Es que no lo ve como realmente es.

-Lo único que tengo claro es que mientras la haga completamente feliz para mi es suficiente. El que ofrezca su ayuda habla de que esta dispuesto a tragarse su orgullo porque sabe que somos importantes para ella.

-No confió en el.

-No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas, ni siquiera te pido que dejes de odiarlo. Lo único que quiero es que te des cuenta que Hermione necesita nuestro apoyo.

-No puedo. Es tanto como decirle que estoy de acuerdo.

Harry por primera vez elevo la voz perdiendo la calma.

-Hermione siempre a estado con nosotros apoyándonos, incluso cuando no estaba de acuerdo. A pesar de que le rompiste el corazón en el colegio y que mas de una vez le fallamos cuando mas nos necesitaba. –No ahondo en el tema pero sabia muy bien que se refería cuando los abandono a mitad de su exilio cuando buscaban los Horrocruxes.

Ron no soportaba escuchar las duras palabras que le escupió Harry, agacho el rostro con congoja como si le estuviera golpeando.

-Siempre fue la primera en llegar al lado de nuestras camas, cuando estábamos enfermos o heridos. No importaba la lluvia y el frio, no faltaba a nuestros partidos, a pesar que aborrece el quiddich siempre lo hizo por nosotros, al igual que hizo muchos sacrificios por ayudarnos. Se que la amas y que te duele verla con Malfoy, pero ella debe de estar por encima de esos sentimientos, como tu y yo estuvimos siempre por encima de todo, incluso al punto de arriesgar su vida por nosotros.

El pelirrojo temblaba sin poder contener las lágrimas, las dejo correr libremente, sin vergüenza, dejo que el dolor fluyera con ellas, permitió que la tristeza por su amor no correspondido saliera.

Se dejo caer de rodillas sin fuerza, herido por la verdad de las palabras de Harry. Sabiéndose vencido e incapaz de resistirse a complacerla. Porque la amaba y asi tuviera que amordazar sus sentimientos y el intenso odio que siempre sintió por Draco Malfoy, estaría para Hermione aunque eso significara morir un poco.

Harry se levanto de la cama y con pasos torpes llego hasta su amigo, inclinándose para sentarse a su lado. Apretó con la mano su hombro para consolarle.

-¡Todo estara bien! –Le prometió, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que sus palabras fueran ciertas, que todo pasara rápido y que pronto dejara de doler.

. . .

Cuando Harry se quedo solo, se sentía sumamente cansado, levantarse de la cama supuso un gran esfuerzo con la frágil salud que tenia. Estiro su mano para tomar un pequeño frasco de color verde que descansaba en la pequeña mesa a un lado de su cama. Lo bebió de un trago sin importar el sabor amargo, después de unos minutos el dolor que sentía fue menguando.

Las pociones que le facilito Malfoy le ayudaban a mitigar el dolor, además de aligerar la fatiga. No le había mentido a Ron sobre la visita del rubio, pero le oculto que incluso el desconfió de que sus intenciones fueran legitimas cuando ofreció su ayuda. Tomo las precauciones de mandar analizar el contenido de los frascos e hicieron pruebas para comprobar su efectividad donde se arrojaron resultados bastante prometedores.

Aun entonces se resistía a tomarlos, pero después de evaluar las pocas opciones con las que contaba, pensó que al menos debía intentarlo. No le conto a nadie sobre la visita de Draco como había prometido pero no podía dejar de decirle a Ron, con tal de tener una manera de convencerlo de acompañar a Hermione en su boda, aunque le hizo prometerle que nadie, además de ellos dos sabría el verdadero origen de ese peculiar tratamiento.

Malfoy no quería especulaciones al respecto y fue lo suficientemente claro para decirle que la única razón por la que se atrevía a intervenir era por SU mujer.

No le agrado en lo mas mínimo la manera posesiva en la que se dirigió a su amiga, pero conociendo las formas del rubio, sabia que era mucha cortesía viniendo de su parte, el simple hecho que se tomara la molestia de acudir a su casa, la que fuera anteriormente la ancestral casa de los Black, donde permanecía enclaustrado por su enfermedad, para darle la oportunidad de ganar algo mas de tiempo, era mucho mas de lo que nunca hubiera esperado de su parte.

No sabia si fue coincidencia que llegara en el momento justo en que se quedo unos minutos solo, debido a que Ginny había tenido que salir a comprar medicamento, pero el hecho era que Malfoy fue tajante al exigirle que su ayuda esta condicionada a su silencio, ni Hermione, ni su familia debían enterarse quien era la fuente de aquel alternativo alivio para sus aflicciones.

No quiso ahondar mas en el tema y comenzar a pensar en conspiraciones para matarlo como lo haría Ron. Se limito a tomar la oportunidad que le estaban brindando. Deseando con todas sus fuerzas que le otorgara el tiempo suficiente para que los Aurores y los Rompedores de Maldiciones encontraran la manera de aliviarlo de manera definitiva.

Quería tener una vida normal, formar su propia familia a lado de Ginny. No estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido sin luchar.

Cerró los ojos un momento dejando que sus pensamientos fluyeran, recordando a su amiga y todos lo que vivieron juntos. Parecían tiempos demasiado lejanos, aunque a su vez aun tenía demasiado presentes los horrores que tuvieron que pasar, para sobrevivir a la guerra.

De manera distraída acaricio la cicatriz de su frente, trayendo al presente un ayer que no estaba dispuesto a irse por completo. Había pensado que los tiempos mas difíciles ya eran cosa del pasado, sin embargo, ahora se encontraba librando una nueva lucha que no sabia si ganaría.

Quizás todo se debía al exceso de confianza o era tal vez que el destino quería burlarse de nuevo de sus planes. Sea cual fuera la razón cuando ya tenían casi completamente listo el traslado de los últimos arraigados para su juicio, Rodolphus Lestrange lo ataco con la varita que le quito a uno de los jóvenes Aurores de su escuadrón.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido y eran pocos los recuerdos que tenia de ese momento. Solo vio un rayo de luz que micro segundos después se estrello contra su pecho, doblándolo del dolor, después, todo comenzó a desvanecerse a su alrededor con una atroz sensación que pareció partirlo por la mitad.

Cuando logro despertar se encontró con la noticia de que sus días parecían estar contados, que su cuerpo antes fuerte ahora se reducía a la debilidad de una enfermedad que parecía incurable y le estaba consumiendo lentamente.

Suspiro, frotando sus ojos con cansancio para intentar alejar los vestigios de unas nacientes lagrimas. No era momento para darse por vencido y aun tenía una promesa que cumplir.

Estaría al lado de Hermione, como ella siempre había estado a su lado.

En el pasado cuando estaba a punto de mandar todo a la mierda y darse por vencido fue su mejor amiga quien lo sostuvo y no lo dejo caer. Tenía muchos recuerdos de Hermione, tantos momentos especiales y decisivos en su vida, pero entre todos ellos recordaba uno con especial afecto que marco un cambio en su existencia.

Sirius, su padrino acababa de morir a manos de Bellatrix. Su muerte le marco profundamente y le hizo replantearse si valía la pena luchar, para seguir viendo morir a los que amaba. Quería con todas sus fuerzas desaparecer, dejar de cargar la responsabilidad de que todos esperaran que hubiera de salvarles cuando claramente no podía hacer nada contra el innombrable.

Hermione lo encontró el piso de su habitación que estaba completamente destrozada por la explosión de cólera y dolor que lo envergaba. Le pidió a gritos que se marchara, que le dejara solo, que no quería ver morir a nadie mas por su causa. Pero lejos de obedecer se hinco frente a el, sujetando su barbilla con fuerza, hizo que levantara el rostro para que la mirara.

-Las cosas son así... Por mucho que quieras, no cambiaras el hecho de ser "el niño que vivió" "El elegido" Ese es TU destino, contra el no puedes hacer nada. Pero el como te enfrentes a el, si esta en tus manos. –No fue solo la intensidad y firmeza de sus palabras, fue su mirada la que penetro tan dentro de el que se sintió sacudido. -No estas solo. Ya sea que lo quieras o no, siempre voy a estar contigo.

Después de eso lo arropo entre sus brazos para dejarlo llorar hasta que la angustia fue remitiendo poco a poco y la fuerza regreso en su interior con mas brío, recordándole que no era ningún cobarde para huir y que jamás estaría solo si la tenia a ella de su lado.

Cuanto la admiraba y la quería. Su presencia fue una constante en los momentos mas críticos de la guerra. Sin ella todo hubiera fracasado.

Todo era más sencillo a su lado. Tanto que por un momento pensó que comenzaba a enamorarse de Hermione.

Esos sentimientos habían comenzado a afianzarse en su corazón en los momentos mas desesperados, cuando se encontraban solos en medio de la nada, escondidos mientras buscaban los Horrocruxes. Siempre la había querido de una forma especial que nada tenia que ver con el amor carnal, pero en sus largas vigilias, cuando carecían de todo y solo se tenían uno a otro, los sentires se volvieron distintos.

Fue entonces que la vio no como su hermana, sino como una mujer en toda forma. Viéndose atrapado en una dualidad que le aterro por completo sabiendo que era prohibida para el, por lo que atribuyo su confusión al guardapelo que portaba en el pecho y que estaba tan maldito como para hacerle traicionar en pensamiento a su mejor amigo al desear a la chica de la que estaba enamorado desde siempre.

Cuando Ron regreso y ambos destruyeron el guardapelo, pudo ver las ilusiones terribles que veía su amigo, donde Hermione y el estaban juntos. Sepulto entonces cualquier afecto que no fuera fraterno y se aferro con mas ahincó al amor que descubrió en Ginny. Dejando que el tiempo se llevara su aturdimiento y las cosas volvieran a su orden natural.

Jamás volvió a pensar en esos días hasta entonces, al menos lo referente a sus sentimientos hacia Hermione. Aun ahora después de casarse con Ginny procuraba no pensar demasiado en ello, sabiendo que lo que sintió en aquel momento mientras danzaban al ritmo de una música imaginaria, tomados de las manos, sonriendo y mirándose a los ojos no debía ser real, sino un engaño que lo destruiría si lo permitía.

-¿Estas bien? –La pregunta de Ginny lo saco de su aturdimiento.

-Si. –Fue su escueta respuesta, alejando de nuevo las ilusiones pasadas. –Pensaba en Hermione.

-¿Qué exactamente? –Pregunto con desconfianza ocultando la ira que sentía de escuchar su simple nombre.

-Prometió venir mas tarde a traer tu vestido como dama de su boda. Le he dicho que accediste a serlo.

-No debiste.

-Se que no te agrada Malfoy, tampoco a mi. Pero creo que ya a sido bastante con negarte a ser su dama de honor como para que también le hagas el agravio de no asistir.

-No me voy a perder su boda, si eso crees.

-Entonces cúmpleme el capricho de fingir que no te importa quien sea el novio y usaras ese vestido para hacer feliz a Hermione.

-Sera como tu quieras. –Contesto con una sonrisa fingida antes de abandonar la habitación.

Cuando cerro la puerta tras salir, se recargo en ella tragándose las lagrimas y pensando con rabia que podía hacer para arruinar la estúpida boda para que no se llevara acabo.

 ***o*O*o***

Se levanto por inercia de la cama, cuando el timbre de la puerta no dejaba de sonar. Caminaba a paso lento, descalza, frotándose los ojos para intentar despertar por completo. Su cabello estaba completamente alborotado dándole una apariencia leonina, por eso siempre lo tejía en una trenza antes de dormirse, pero había caído tan cansada que ni siquiera recordó hacerlo.

No tenia idea quien pudiera ser tan temprano, ni siquiera tenia cabeza para pensar en su apariencia y que iba a abrir estando en pijama.

-¿Quién es? –Pregunto en un bostezo, girando el pomo de la puerta.

-¡Leona! –Escucho que le decían en tono jocoso y eso le hizo despertar de golpe.

-¿Que? -Atontada todavía por el sueño los vio pasar por su lado para hacerse paso al interior de su casa.

-Con esas fachas "leona" es lo mas amable que escucharas. –Le dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia su prometido.

-¡Alguien me debe 100 galeones! –Declaro el castaño Nott de buena gana.

-No molestes Theo.

-Apuestas, son apuestas. –Acuso señalando a la morena con fingido enfado.

-Te pagare. –Soltó con un bufido de frustración Pansy quien ya tenia en alto la varita para hechizar la diminuta sala para ampliarla a base de hechizos.

-¿Qué hacen? –Pregunto temiendo la respuesta viendo como el trió catástrofe la ignoraba por completo y hacían su santa voluntad como si ella no estuviera.

-Sera mejor que vayas a cambiarle. –Le indico Draco después de unos minutos.

-Primero explícame de que va esto. –Dijo comenzando a enfadarse.

-Por mi esta bien si se quiere quedar asi. –Levanto una ceja de manera coqueta fijando sus ojos azules en la corta camiseta que se ceñía a su torso mostrando el nacimiento de sus generosos pechos.

Hermione se sonrojo por completo cubriéndose de la mirada del castaño tras Malfoy que no parecía para nada divertido por el comentario de su amigo. –¡Contrólate! –Advirtió.

Nott levando las manos en señal de rendición y se giro para enfocar su atención en Pansy que ya había despejado por completo los pocos muebles de la sala, dejando la apariencia de un salón de buenas proporciones.

Granger no tuvo mas remedio que correr a su habitación para ponerse algo mas decente, intentar aplacar su indomable cabello lo suficiente y arreglarse para no parecer una pordiosera entre las tres serpientes que vestían de manera impecable.

Para cuando regreso a la sala, el lugar estaba irreconocible, además de ampliarlo mágicamente, estaba mejor iluminado y en un rincón ya se apilaban filas y filas de ropa de toda clase, además de un vestidor y un biombo largo y alto lleno de espejos de cuerpo entero.

-Pueden dejarnos solas. –Pidio de mala gana la morena con una mano en la cintura al ver que ninguno de los dos hombres parecían dispuestos a marcharse.

-¿Nos podemos quedar Pansy?

-No.

-Y si olvidamos el dinero que me debes. Por cierto Granger, gracias. Me has hecho ganar los 100 galeones mas fáciles de mi vida.

-¿Yo? –Pregunto incrédula y curiosa.

-Pansy esperaba encontrarte sin tu melena.

Hermione se llevo la mano a su largo cabello que estaba sujeto en una cola alta. -¿Porque?

-Sera mejor que te calles. –Advirtió con una mirada amenazante.

-Hermione será parte de la pandilla al casarse con Draco, es justo que se entere de algunas cosas. Además ya no puedes quejarte de ser la única chica entre tanta testosterona.

La castaña fijo su mirada en la de la morena, que no parecía muy complacida, pero que se estaba pensando las cosas lo suficiente para contestar a Nott.

-Este bien. –Acepto al final con las mejillas rojas.

Theo se froto las manos divertido, completamente dispuesto a contar la historia detrás del corte de cabello de su amiga.

-Lo que pasaste ayer con la madre de Draco, lo paso Pansy hace algunos años. Digamos que es algo así como una prueba de resistencia.

-No entiendo.

-No es algo difícil de entender, la señora Malfoy prueba tu carácter llevándote al extremo. Nuestra querida Pansy desde entonces lleva el cabello corto para recordar que nunca debe dejar de ser ella misma para complacer a otros, aunque sea tu aparentemente futura suegra.

Draco no decía nada, solo los observaba, aunque internamente se sentía orgulloso de encontrar que Hermione no cedió frente a su madre y seguía conservando sus rizos. Sonreía internamente al disfrutar de esa dinámica entre las pocas personas que le seguían importando, además de su madre.

Nott y Parkinson era los hermanos que nunca tuvo y les agradecía aun cuando no lo dijera en voz alta que no le cuestionaran y le apoyaran como siempre.

Hermione se quedo en silencio después de lo que conto Nott, sin poder creer completamente lo que le decía. Pero por el rostro molesto y la mirada asesina que le dedicaba la morena por sus burlas, todo parecía ser cierto. Se sintió repentinamente preocupada de estar entrometiéndose en sus vida o que ese matrimonio concertado dañara a Parkinson de alguna manera.

-¿No te importa que me case con Draco? –Pregunto con cautela y Nott estuvo a punto de reír pensando que era una broma, hasta que se dio cuenta que la castaña hablaba en serio y parecía genuinamente mortificada.

-En lo absoluto.

-Estas segura.

-Mira Granger eso es pasado, cosa de adolecentes hormonales. Éramos buenos en la cama, pero fuera de eso no tenemos nada en común. –Dijo con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros.

A pesar de tales declaraciones no se sintió incomoda, agradecía la sinceridad de la morena, con su peculiar forma de ser.

-De acuerdo. –Admitió. –Ahora me van a decir de que viene todo esto. –Dijo señalando alrededor.

-Es tu sesión de moda. –Le dijo Pansy y Hermione no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió.

. . .

Cerca de mediodía, después de que la morena le hiciera medirse cientos de prendas de todo tipo, Nott y Malfoy regresaron para llevarlas a almorzar antes de acompañar a la castaña a la cita puntual con Narcisa.

Hermione creyó que podría tomar un respiro en el famoso almuerzo pero estaba muy equivocada, pues a penas llegaron a un finísimo restaurante ahora fue turno de Nott de "instruirla" en los buenos modales en la mesa, la degustación de vinos y los mas adecuados según la comida, la utilización de los cubiertos y todo tipo de protocolo según el evento de que se tratara.

Se ofendió bastante de que creyeran que era algo asi como una cavernícola, pudiera ser que no tenia los finos modos de los de su clase, pero por supuesto que sabia dirigirse con propiedad y emplear los cubiertos de manera adecuada.

Poco pudo probar y beber antes de ser encaminada a la Mansion de los Malfoy para seguir con su instrucción a manos de Narcisa.

Para la noche estaba completamente extenuada, física y mentalmente, mucho mas que le día anterior. Draco pasó a recogerla a la mansión de sus padres y se aparecieron dentro del departamento de la castaña. Hermione le invito un café para seguir viendo los detalles que faltaran de la boda. Después de llevarle una taza de humeante líquido se sentó en el sillón a un lado de Malfoy y sin sentir se quedo dormida.

Draco termino cargándola, para llevarla a su habitación y dejarla descansar al menos por unas horas, pues sabia que a la mañana siguiente Pansy no la dejaría ni respirar, pues la llevaría a comprar zapatos para combinar con su nuevo guardarropa. No podía menos que compadecer a Granger de solo imaginar lo que le esperaba.

*o*O*o*

La conversación con Theodore Nott le aclaro muchas cosas y de alguna manera le sirvió para sacar de su sistema sus recientes aflicciones. Aun le calaba muy hondo la traición de Ginny y sus sentimientos por ella aunque menos intensos seguían causando estragos.

No tenia claro si la quería realmente o si solo era una pasión enfermiza que le hacia desearla. Se había aferrado a ella con todas sus fuerzas hasta el punto de hacer a un lado sus frías formas, dejándose envolver por el calor de su cuerpo y las promesas de una vida distinta.

Pero los hechos ahí estaban, le explotaron en la cara sus pretensiones cursis y baratas de formar una familia. Entonces estaba dispuesto a cobrar la afrenta y sacar el mayor provecho posible.

Limpiaría su nombre y cobraría venganza, pero ¿Podría sacar algo más que eso? Según Nott, sí podría, si lograba aprovechar la oportunidad en otros sentidos.

-Granger es especial, sacaría el lado bueno incluso de las piedras si fuera posible.

Se lo dijo con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, pero lo conocía lo suficiente para interpretar su mirada y sus formas para saber que hablaba completamente en serio.

-Y a decir verdad nosotros estamos tan podridos que necesitamos mas luz que el resto. No dejes pasar esta oportunidad Draco, no desearía tener que decir "Te lo dije"

Las palabras de Nott seguían retumbando en su cabeza como un mantra y aunque sabia que posiblemente tenia razón, no estaba seguro si podría volver a confiar en alguien lo suficiente para entregarse en una relación una segunda vez.

-Granger no es Weasley, tenlo presente y no tires tu mierda a quien no lo merece, si no quieres que te la regrese.

Draco se preguntaba si podría lograr enamorarse de Granger y a su vez conquistar su amor, para hacer que se olvidara de Potter para siempre.

Era una cuestión delicada que le calaba en el orgullo y amor propio. Su futura esposa estaba enamorada de su némesis y no sabia como digerir la situación lo suficiente como para no joder mas la delicada relación que apenas estaba cultivando con Hermione.

Malfoy no esperaba mucho de su boda en cuestiones afectivas, siendo realista los de su clase la mayoría de las veces si no es que siempre, contraían nupcias con motivos económicos o beneficios que nada tenían que ver con el trillado y engorroso amor.

Si Ginny Weasley no se hubiera puesto en su camino, el aspiraría sin pena ni gloria a un matrimonio concertado sin mayores pretensiones que un acuerdo beneficioso, sin embargo, la pelirroja le hizo plantearse varias cuestiones que antes había tenido por reglas estrictas.

Quería ser diferente a sus padres en todos los sentidos. Habia dejado atrás las estupideces de la sangre y las ínfulas de sentirse superior por ser de linaje puro. De esa misma manera aspiraba a algo mas que la concertación de un contrato, para elegir su pareja por un sentimiento y no un valor en galeones.

Todo se fue a la mierda, dicho sea de paso, quizas por ese motivo su boda con Granger le dejaba un sabor amargo a pesar de lo mucho que le beneficiaria a la larga tanto a el como a su familia.

Ahora las preguntas eran ¿Podría amarla? Sentir por ella algo real que lograra calentarle el alma ¿Lograría que lo amara? Olvidando a Potter ¿Podrían obtener juntos una verdadera felicidad? Dejando de lado los frustrados amores que los habían llevado a que unieran sus vida.

Seria interesante descubrirlo, pero quizás, solo quizás fuera demasiado doloroso darse cuenta que era incapaz de volver a amar.

Hermione era una elección ideal en muchos sentidos. Era bonita sin poseer una belleza extravagante, era demasiado dulce para su gusto, pero tenia una fuerza y una manera de ser siempre directa que le parecía atractiva. Tal vez seria fácil llegar a amarla, pero por ahora no podía alejar por completo el recuerdo de Ginny y eso le molestaba profundamente.

 ***o*O*o***

 _ **La Boda**_

 _ **Pansy, una tarde prometedora…**_

No hizo preguntas, pues no necesitaba respuestas. Cumpliría con su papel de mejor amiga hasta el fin, aunque la mayoría de las veces no comprendiera los motivos que movía a Draco, estaría para el, de la misma manera que siempre estuvo para ella.

Contrario a lo que pensaba la mayoría de las personas que los conocían, ella no estaba enamorada de Malfoy, al menos ya no como en el pasado. Sí, le quería. Pero era ese tipo de amor que no es romántico, pero si incondicional.

Quizás si en el pasado, durante el colegio, le hubieran preguntado si lo amaba, no hubiera dudado en contestar que estaba completamente enamorada, pero de eso ya había pasado mucho tiempo. Lo suficiente para darse cuenta que en verdad lo amaba de manera platónica, pero que incluso ella admitía que nunca podrían estar juntos, se parecían demasiado para eso.

Perdieron juntos la virginidad, esa fue una de las muchas primeras veces que compartieron y sufrieron uno al lado del otro. No solo en los terrenos de una cama y las paciones de la enfebrecidas hormonas que los dominaban en ocasiones hasta entrada la madrugada, sino en ámbitos mas oscuros y dolorosos. Ambos fueron marcados al mismo tiempo como mortifagos, cagaron el peso de la seguridad de sus respectivas familias sobre sus hombros, además de soportar el miedo ante algún fatídico desenlace.

Compartían sus cuerpos como una manera de mitigar sus tribulaciones, para olvidar por los lapsos cortos que se tenían, el futuro obscuro e incierto que los acechaba. Muchas noches solo se abrazaban y lloraban sin juzgarse, permitiéndose sacar un poco del veneno que los estaba quemando por dentro, para por la mañana seguir mostrando sus altivos y fríos rostros, esas mascaras elaboradas que les permitía ocultar sus verdaderos tormentos.

Ellos como buenos Slytherin no eran sentimentales, estaban acostumbrados a no mostrar ese tipo de debilidades, pero eso no significaba que no hubiera lealtades solidas que trascendían hasta el punto de confiar su vida en el otro.

Por ese cariño que les unía, les pareció lo adecuado que sus padres en primera instancia les comprometieran en matrimonio, por esa razón Pansy paso por el escrutinio de la Señora Malfoy, quien termino cortando su cabello, sin embargo, la alianza prevista se rompió cuando después de la guerra sus respectivos padres fueron juzgados y condenados.

No era algo que les pesara realmente, a pesar de la disolución del contrato, siguieron siendo aun mas cercanos que antes. Después de todo Theo y Draco, eran todo lo que tenía la morena desde antes de que estallara la guerra y después cuando sus padres fueran condenados a pagar sus culpas tras las rejas, ellos la acogieron como a una hermana, sin segundas intenciones.

Así que si Draco le pedía que se volviera la sombra de Ginny Potter, lo haría, con mas placer que obligación. Pues uno de sus deportes favoritos era hacer rabiar a las chicas obsesionadas con su blondo amigo.

Era posible que no tuviera ninguna amiga, pero esperaba que Theo tuviera razón sobre que Hermione podría ser la primera si le diera la oportunidad. La verdad necesitaba una con mucha urgencia, estaba cansada de lidiar solo con los chicos y tanta testosterona.

Fue una experiencia nueva y sumamente refrescante poder tener una chica en "la familia" para arrastrarla de compras, sin que se estuviera quejando todo el tiempo.

Con eso en mente siguia a la pelirroja que intentaba entrar en la mansión con no muy buenas intenciones.

-¿Perdiste el camino Weasley? –Pregunto venenosa.

-Buscaba el tocador Parkinson y te recuerdo que mi apellido ya es Potter.

-Es toda una lastima debo decir.

-¿Que? –Pregunto sin ocultar la molestia.

-Que te desviaras tanto cuando los servicios que se habilitaron para los invitados están en aquella dirección, acá solo puede estar la familia. –Se dijo regalándole una enorme sonrisa, burlándose de ella.

Ginny estaba segura que no era una coincidencia encontrarse con Parkinson, pues no era la primera vez que se topaban desde que llegara al lado de Harry para la boda. Incluso la morena fue la encargada de darles la bienvenida y conducirles a un Chalet en los jardines cercanos donde se efectuaría la boda para que Potter pudiera descansar del bullicio de afuera hasta que comenzara la ceremonia.

Airada se giro en la dirección que le señalaba Parkinson, apretando los puños con frustración. Fue una odisea excusarse de su marido para poder ir en busca de Draco dentro de la mansión, como para que echara por tierra sus planes con tanta facilidad.

Pansy la dejo avanzar unos metros antes de seguirla de manera disimulada. La tarde a penas comenzaba y parecía bastante prometedora.

. . .

 _ **Las expectativas de Narcisa Malfoy…**_

Astoria era la personificación de la perfección para Narcisa, no solo era una joven hermosa, proveniente de una familia distinguida de la alta sociedad, sangre pura, además de que nunca se vieron implicados en la guerra o con el innombrable haciendo que fuera una de las muy pocas familia que no cargaban con el estigma social con los que lidiaban la mayoría de la alta aristocracia mágica.

La joven Greengrass tenía todas las cualidades para ser una Malfoy, no solo la casta y el porte, sino la fortuna y el nombre, sin embargo, Draco se empecino en negarse a ese matrimonio alegando que el no se casaría con alguien que no fuera de su elección.

Para darle mayor énfasis a sus palabras habia tomado su maleta y se marcho del viejo continente para poner tierra y agua de por medio y poder dirigir su vida como le diera la gana, sabiendo que no podría seguirle debido al arraigo al que estaba sujeto su marido.

Aun cuando se mostro herida por la partida, no podía culparlo, paso por demasiadas cosas por causa de Lucius y de ella misma, era comprensible que quisiera por primera vez en su vida tomar las riendas de su existencia, aunque no dejaba de ser doloroso mantener un escueto contacto por medio de cartas impersonales y sombrías donde se limitaba a decirle que se encontraba bien.

Le tomo por sorpresa encontrar que en su ultima carta le contara sus planes de casarse con una prometida de la cual no dio mas datos que era su elegida y no estaba a sujeta a su aprobación. Que solo le pedía hiciera todos los preparativos necesarios para sus nupcias y que a su tiempo la presentaría para cumplir las formalidades.

Su corazón se lleno de regocijo al saber que el hijo prodigo regresaba a casa, aunque no le complació del todo no conocer a la jovencita a la que pretendía unir su vida, sin embargo, debía ser lo suficientemente hábil para no soltar cualquier conjetura al respecto.

Lucius no tomo de tan buen agrado el compromiso como ella, aun asi, sin mas posibilidades que resignarse a sus elecciones, hicieron cuanto pudieron para hacer los preparativos aun cuando sus condiciones actuales no les permitían hacer de ese evento lo digno que debían, como consecuencia de haber sido exiliados por completo de la alta sociedad mágica a la vez que todos les dieron la espalda y aun con su dinero se negaban a prestarles cualquier tipo de servicios.

La rubia esperaba que la llegada de Draco, trajera consigo la posibilidad de hacer de los preparativos medianamente a la altura, pero sus expectativas en muchos sentidos se vieron frustradas.

Hermione Granger no era de su agrado, no solo era una sangre sucia, sino que además era una chica simple que nada tenia que ver con lo que ella esperaba de la prometida de su único hijo.

Era demasiado altanera e independiente, cada dos por tres cuestionaba su autoridad y se negaba a hacer todo lo que le pedía, por mucho que le dijera que respetara sus costumbres no podía hacer que cambiara del todo para ajustarse a sus formas.

La joven Astoria estaba entre los invitados y al verla, no podía evitar suspirar con cierta nostalgia deseando que hubiera sido ella quien se desposara ese día con su hijo, sin embargo, ese sentimiento no le duro mucho cuando escucho la manera en la que los invitados hablaban solo maravillas de Hermione.

Se tomo entonces el tiempo de pensar con calma y revaluar las expectativas y compararlas con la realidad que la había alcanzado.

Hermione podía ser una hija de muggles, pero era querida y respetada por todos en el mundo magico, no por su dinero, su apellido o su abolengo, sino por su valor, lealtad y carácter, era una heroína, la chica que se enfrento al innombrable al lado de sus amigos.

Recordó como se negó a cortarse el cabello, su firmeza inquebrantable y como en el fondo se sintió un orgullosa de que tuviera el carácter suficiente para enfrentarla.

También era cierto que con su unión muchas cosas estaban cambiando para ella y su pequeña familia. Empezando por Lucius que parecía renovado a pesar de no tener varita, era un gran progreso salir de las paredes de la Mansión. En cuanto a Draco pudo ver por una fracción de segundo algo diferente en sus ojos grises cuando la música comenzó a sonar y Hermione apareció por el pasillo central del brazo de su padre, parecía orgulloso y feliz.

Sí, sus expectativas iníciales se vieron frustradas, pero eso no necesariamente era malo.

Rebelde como era su nuera se libro del peinado y las joyas para lucir su abundante cabello suelto, apena sujeto con la tiara que le obsequiara la noche anterior. Tenia que reconocer que se veía bastante bonita sin las restricciones del elaborado peinado y la algarabía que le impuso con formalismo. El rojo de sus labios resaltaba su piel al igual que el ramo de rosas.

Lo cierto era que estaba un poco molesta pues había pasado buena parte de la mañana haciendo que la arreglaran para que estuviera perfecta. Pero cuando paso por su lado con un aire orgulloso y tranquilo y se detuvo a su lado todo el enfado se esfumo al momento.

-Honrare su apellido a mi modo, se lo prometo. –Le susurro con una tímida sonrisa antes de salvar la ultima distancia que la separaba de Draco.

Narcisa no pudo mas que estar complacida, quizas Granger siempre será Granger en sus formas, pero estaba segura que como una Malfoy pondría muy en alto el apellido si se atrevía a enfrentarse a quien se le pusiera delante, como lo había hecho por ella.

Sus expectativas y la realidad variaban monumentalmente, pero ya no era algo que le desagradara.

. . .

Una copa para el padrino…

Pansy llego al lado de Potter con una copa en cada mano y de inmediato le ofreció una al joven que parecía cansado.

-Toma.

-Gracias pero no pudo beber.

-Lo se. –Contesto con una sonrisa enigmática. –Pero lo que te ofrezco no es un licor cualquiera, es un regalo del novio.

Harry tomo con desconfianza la copa, buscando con la mirada a Malfoy. No tardo en encontrarlo, como siempre parecía demasiado serio, pero levanto la coma brindando a la distancia para animarlo a beber antes de levantarse de su mesa con Hermione para dirigirse a la pista de baile.

-Me han dicho que te sentirás mejor, lo suficiente para que puedas tener un baile con la recién casada. –Le dijo en voz baja, antes de alejarse.

Sin pensarlo mucho se llevo la copa a los labios tomando un líquido azul claro que le quemo la garganta y le dejo un sabor mentolado intenso. Pasados uno segundo en efecto se sintió mucho mejor.

Ginny había dejado un momento a solas a Harry para ir a la mesa donde se encontraban sus padres, tratando de calmar a un ya alcoholizado pelirrojo. Cuando regreso a su lado su marido le pidió bailar y aunque le pareció extraño no se resistió pues era su oportunidad para acercarse a Draco.

-¿Te molestaría cambiar de pareja por un momento? –Le pidió Harry a Malfoy con una media sonrisa llena de un agradecimiento silencioso.

Hermione se tenso en los brazos de Draco al instante, de mil amores bailaría con Harry pero detestaba tener que permitir que Ginny se acercara demasiado a su marido.

-Sera un placer. –Dijo con afán de molestar a Hermione, quería ver si le afectaba la cercanía de la pelirroja. Tanteando el terreno si podrían llegar a algo en el futuro.

Cuando comenzaron a balsear despacio al ritmo de la música la castaña se mostro preocupada.

-¿Estas bien?

-De maravillas.

-¿Estas seguro? No quisiera que te excedieras, no hay necesidad.

-No puedes librarte de esta Hermione, se que no bailo muy bien, pero es obligación del padrino bailar con la novia.

La joven sonrió con cariño.

-Gracias por todo. –Sus ojos se pusieron brillantes por la emoción. –Ha significado mucho para mí que estés aquí y que convencieras a Ron.

-Te queremos demasiado para no estar en este momento tan importante para ti.

-Me da miedo preguntar que habrás hecho para convencerlo.

-Le ofrecí una rana de chocolate y una cena. –Bromeo.

-En verdad gracias.

-No tienes que agradecer. Eres mi hermana, nunca me perdería tu boda.

Hermione no pudo decir más, por miedo a romper en llanto. Solo le sonrió con cariño, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

-¿Eres feliz? –Mucho.

-Estoy casado con la mujer mas maravillosa sobre la tierra y tengo por pareja de baile a otra hermosa mujer.

Sonrió de nuevo apartando la tristeza que esas palabras le traían. No se arrepentía de nada, si Harry era feliz.

Cuando la pieza termino Draco se acerco a ellos, llevando a Ginny del brazo.

La pelirroja parecía molesta, mas no dijo nada.

-Gracias Malfoy. –Le dijo con sinceridad el pelinegro marchándose a paso lento de regreso a su mesa al lado de su mujer.

Una nueva canción comenzó a sonar, Draco tomo a Hermione entre sus brazos para bailar con suma habilidad.

-¿Te ha salido bien?

-¿El que?

-Tus artimañas para estar cerca de Ginny.

-Si no te conociera bien pensaría que esta celosa. Además podría decir lo mismo. –Contraataco haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara.

-Fuiste tu quien acepto cambiar de pareja.

-Pensé que te gustaría bailar con tu verdadero amor.

Bailaban mirándose a los ojos de manera retadora.

-Si seguimos así no llegaremos a nada bueno y hoy debería ser un día especial para ambos. –Advirtió la castaña sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos.

-¿Qué propones entonces?

-Hoy hagamos de cuenta que empezamos de cero.

-Dudo mucho que eso sea posible.

-No hay imposibles Malfoy, solo míranos juntos. Cualquiera que nos conociera diría que esto era imposible. Ahora dime, lo intentaras o eres demasiado cobarde.

-¡Hagámoslo! –Le dijo con una sonrisa ladeada haciéndola girar tan rápido que la hizo reír a carcajadas.

Harry estaba solo de nuevo, alguien por accidente choco con uno de los meseros haciendo que derramara una charola llena de copas sobre la ropa de Ginny y esta furiosa tuvo que ir en busca de su varita al chalet, la necesitaba para secarse la ropa, aunque ella juraba que la llevaba consigo no la encontró por ningún lado.

-¿Otra copa Potter? –Escucho una voz a su lado.

Pansy se había sentado en el lugar libre que dejo Ginny para ofrecerle una segunda copa.

-¿Porque no? –Dijo con una sonrisa tomando la copa que le ofrecían, para tomarla de un solo trago. –Gracias.

-Por nada. –Contesto cortes y se perdió de nuevo entre la gente.

Harry estaba tranquilo, el dolor se había ido por un momento dejándole respirar con normalidad. Desde su lugar pudo ver a Hermione reír mientras Malfoy la hacia girar en la pista de baile. Parecía realmente feliz y eso le hizo sentir satisfecho.

Con ironía pensó que tenia mucho que agradecerle a Malfoy a pesar de que en el pasado le había hecho la vida imposible, ahora le estaba dando una posibilidad de sobrevivir, obsequiándole un poco mas de tiempo y estaba habiendo feliz a la mujer mas importante en su vida junto con Ginny.


	8. El arte de crear pociones

***O***

"… _No espero que muchos aprecien la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de crear pociones, sin embargo, la minoría selecta que posea la predisposición yo le puedo enseñar como hechizar la mente y atrapar los sentidos... Yo les puedo enseñar a embotellar la fama, elaborar la gloria…_ _ **y hasta detener la muerte**_ _…"_

 _Severus Snape (Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal, primera clase de pociones)_

 ***o*O*o***

Ser ahijado de Severus Snape no era gratuito, aunque la mayoría pudiera hablar sobre las preferencias que tenia el pocionista y jefe de casa con los Slytherin, especialmente con Draco Malfoy. Lo que no sabían era que no todo era tan fácil como parecía, al menos para el rubio.

Malfoy no solo tomaba las clases normales propias de su grado, era obligado por su padrino a tomas clases extra curriculares bajo su supervisión para perfeccionar sus habilidades en pociones y en otras materias menos nobles como Artes oscuras, por decir poco. Seguirle el paso era realmente agobiante, era perfeccionista al extremo y sumamente demandante.

Antes de que explotara la guerra y para mantener su mente entretenida lo obligo a estudiar el doble, entre todo los conocimientos que puso en sus manos, le presto extensos volúmenes de pociones poco conocidas o legales –que a su muerte heredo- Se sumergió de lleno en ese mundo de bebedizos para evadir la realidad y se volvió sumamente hábil en la creación de formulas tan complicadas y complejas que solo podían realizar contados magos, sin correr peligro de morir en el intento.

Quizás tanto empeño por parte de Snape, fue su manera de asegurar que Draco fuera una persona verdaderamente útil, con un futuro mas brillante que el suyo o el de su padre. Esperaba que con un poco de suerte su ahijado fuera capaz de buscar su propio camino, alejado de toda la mierda causada por su Lord. Por eso lo doto de las herramientas necesarias para impulsarlo por caminos menos escabrosos y oscuros, porque si bien le permitió tener acceso al lado más oscuro de las pociones y hechizos, fue para que viera los verdaderos alcances que podría tener una decisión mal tomada.

Si Snape pudiera ver en ese momento los logros de su único ahijado estarían sumamente orgullos. Con su esfuerzo creo su propia compañía de pociones cuando decidió comenzar de cero y había logrado encumbrarla en un proyecto mucho más grande de lo que hubiera jamás imaginado.

Cuando Draco decidió permitirse tener contacto con los muggles y aprender de ellos, tomo el impulso para transformar su negocio hasta convertirlo en la farmacéutica trasnacional más importante, pues fusiono lo mejor de ambos mundos, mágico y muggle para crear una marca innovadora que ayudaba a millones de personas con y sin magia.

Esa era la razón de su triunfo actual en los negocios y ni siquiera sus padres tenían conocimiento de los alcances que tenia la compañía fundada por su vástago. Pues para conservar la legitimidad del negocio y que la imagen no se viera obscurecida por su pasado tuvo el cuidado suficiente para que nadie supiera quien era el fundador.

Creada inicialmente como una pequeña empresa muggle de productos alternativos naturales, tuvo la posibilidad de que su apellido no trascendiera en primera instancia y después al legitimizarla con el mundo mágico para solicitar los permisos necesarios, para patentar y comenzar a distribuir sus productos. Con ayuda de su buen amigo Nott se hicieron los arreglos necesarios para que se guardara el anonimato de su creador, sin embargo, con toda la atención derivada de la boda, seria inevitable que tarde o temprano saliera a la luz. Draco esperaba que fuera mas tarde que temprano.

Mientras tanto aprovecharía que la noticia no trascendiera para intentar ayudar a Potter a sobrellevar su situación lo mejor posible y otorgarle un valioso tiempo, sin tener que estar dando explicaciones que no deseaba dar por ningún motivo.

A decir verdad sus motivos no eran del todo nobles. Le daba exactamente lo mismo que "Harry el Gran Salvador del mundo magico Potter" muriera o viviera, de hecho, siendo todo lo honesto que podía ser con el mismo, su muerte le traería cierto alivio pues dejarían de preocuparle los sentimientos que tenia Granger por el. Sin duda, si otro fuera el caso y el no estuviera a punto de casarse con Hermione, no hubiera intervenido aun teniendo las posibilidades de marcar una diferencia en la vida o muerte de ese desgraciado.

Sus razones para inmiscuirse eran claras, tenían nombre y apellido, por mucho que se resistiera a la idea. Hermione Granger, era la única razón por la se enfrentaría a la aversión que le tenia al pelinegro para ayudarlo.

No tenia un fin romántico volverse por un momento el héroe de la historia, que le estaba dando un obsequio sumamente valioso a su enemigo, por su bella dama. Para el, ese acto tenia que ver mas con saldar una vieja deuda que no le dejaba vivir en paz.

Hermione le perdono por haber sido un cabrón de mierda durante sus años de escuela, los insultos, malos tratos y todo lo que eso implicaba. A pesar de que sabía que era sincera, no podía quitarse de encima esa sensación de estarle quedando a deber algo demasiado grande.

Le parecía absurdo que pudiera perdonarle con tanta facilidad, cuando ni el mismo podía perdonarse todos sus actos criminales, pues aun cuando sus manos no se mancharon con sangre, su conciencia no estaba tranquila. Había demasiada mierda de por medio, causo mucho dolor, para que con un simple perdón y una sonrisa dulce, todo estuviera olvidado. Al menos por su parte, no se sentía satisfecho, ni sentía correcto que todo quedara borrado de un plumazo sin pagar con una cuota proporcional a sus crímenes.

Sabia que la castaña era lo suficientemente noble para olvidar su pasado y no juzgarlo, pero no deseaba dejar las cosas asi, quería pagar por fin su deuda con el karma para poder cambiar de pagina, como había dicho insistentemente Nott.

Ya era tiempo de dejar sus fantasmas y para hacerlo, deseaba estar en paz con la mujer que a partir de ahora seria su esposa, aunque ella en realidad no supiera el enorme cambio que estaba generando, para hacerle que se sobrepusiera al orgullo para ofrecer ayudar al que fuera su mas grande enemigo y aun ahora su rival de amores, aunque este no lo supiera.

Las palabras que su padrino dijera en su primera clase de pociones, las tenia grabadas a fuego en la mente mientras intentaba crear una poción que retardara lo síntomas que pudieran causar la gran mayoría de las maldiciones.

"… _ **No espero que muchos aprecien la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de crear pociones, sin embargo, la minoría selecta que posea la predisposición yo le puedo enseñar como hechizar la mente y atrapar los sentidos...**_

El estaba orgullo de ser de esa minoría. Se enfoco principalmente en el dolor con un conjunto ingredientes herbolarios como palmarosa, amapola e ylangylany; enfocándose en bajar la inflamación interna de los órganos, pues varias maldiciones literalmente te hacían explotar desde dentro, para ello empleaba cúrcuma, espino blanco, ginkgo y diente de león. Sumado a pequeñas dosis de morfina muggle y otros elementos que servían como catalizadores que aliviaban los espasmos musculares que se sumaban a la larga lista de malestares dolorosos.

"… _ **Yo les puedo enseñar a embotellar la fama, elaborar la gloria… "**_

La fatiga crónica, debilidad extrema y perdida de coordinación los atacaba con altos concentrados de posición reconstituyente y proteínica, que tenia patentados.

 _ **y hasta detener la muerte**_ _…"_

Por muy contradictoria que pudiera parecer para prolongar la vitalidad que gradualmente se estaba consumiendo la maldición utilizo los venenos más potentes de acromantula y basilisco en bajas cantidades diluidos con poción de filtro de la paz.

En suma eran pociones potentes poco conocidas y con posibles efectos secundarios a largo plazo. Pero era todo lo que tenían, lo único que parecía estar funcionando para hacer que Potter siguiera respirando aunque no era una solución del mal, era un remedio de los síntomas, mucho más de lo que tenían en un inicio.

Malfoy seguía en busca de una cura definitiva, esperando que cuando Potter mejorara, Granger no tuviera la imperiosa necesidad de permanecer a su lado para cuidarle y saber de su estado con tanto apremio como ahora. Quizás eso le otorgaría la oportunidad de ganarse su cariño y hacer que olvidara por completo a ese héroe de pacotilla.

Probablemente Draco no era consiente, que el peso sobre sus hombros iba menguando al tiempo que lograba sobreponerse a su arraigado orgullo para ayudar a alguien mas, sin importar las motivaciones que tenia para hacerlo.

Crear las pociones en base a la sintomatología que presentaba Potter no fue el reto mas difícil al que se enfrento, lo mas complicado fue superar sus propios sentimientos de aversión y rechazo para ir hasta su casa y ofrecerle su ayuda, aprovechando la ausencia de Ginny.

El simple hecho de tenerlo delante le causaba un sabor amargo en la garganta, habia demasiado entre los dos para fingir que el tiempo hubiera sanado las jodidas heridas en su orgullo y amor propio. Pero ahí estaba dispuesto a amordazar por un momento el pasado para intentar equilibrar su karma.

Fue breve y conciso, lo suficiente para dejarle claro que no le importaba realmente si moría o vivía en el proceso, que si a alguien tenia que agradecer su intervención era a Hermione, pero que ni siquiera ella debía enterarse de nada.

Salió de la casa aun inseguro por sus acciones, pero mucho más ligero.

*o*O*o*

 _ **Ronal Weasley**_

Parecía feliz. Lucia hermosa enfundada en su traje de novia con sus ensortijados rizos danzando con cada paso que daba y sus labios tintados de rojo. Verla le robo el aliento y al mismo tiempo se volvió mas real su infierno. Quizás sin darse cuenta un dementor estaba robándole en esos momentos toda la felicidad que posee para dejarlo completamente vacio.

Ella era su amor, su vida, su todo. Sin importar lo corto de su noviazgo y la distancia que mantuvieron después de la ruptura, el esperaba que el tiempo y el destino jugaran a su favor. Se prometió esperarla hasta que se diera cuenta que nadie la amaría de la misma manera y con igual intensidad con la que el lo hacia.

Alimento sus esperanzas en silencio, tal vez de manera infantil e inocente. Pero la quería tanto que era la única manera de mantenerse cuerdo y sereno ante la idea de perderla para siempre. Cuando supo de su relación con Malfoy su mundo se vino a bajo con sus sueños rotos y entonces renegó de todo, del destino, la vida y su maldita suerte.

Repitiéndose que si fuera cualquier otro, aceptaría aun con todo el dolor de su corazón que la había perdido, sin embargo, no entendía y nunca lo haría, como era posible tal acto de aberrante contradicción.

¿Cómo podía enamorarse de su verdugo? Del maldito que siempre la hizo menos e insulto hasta la saciedad, aquel que le llamo sangre sucia y se regocijo con sus lágrimas. El mismo que esperaba que muriera en las fauces de un basilisco para librar al colegio de su presencia.

Amor, era la simple respuesta. La razón de su dolor y su pena.

Con todo y sus resistencias, con todas esas preguntas sin respuestas satisfactorias y el dolor atravesando su corazón, estaba ahí, por Hermione, para verla caminar hacia el desgraciado que le estaba arrebatando lo que mas quería. Porque sin importar nada esa chica de cabellos castaños siempre estuvo para el.

La vio levantar su varita y unir su vida a otro hombre, para después sellar esa condena con un beso que lo mato un poco mas.

Bebió para intentar aplacar su rabia, para adormecer sus sentidos y que el dolor mermara. Copa tras copa, el licor se hizo camino por su garganta tratando de que la amargura se esfumara.

George y Charlie Weasley tuvieron que llevarlo a media recepción por su mal estado, tratando de prevenir un problema mayor. Ron se negaba, mas no le quedaba mas remedio que dejarse llevar. Lo último que vio fue a Hermione comenzando a bailar en los brazos de Harry con una sonrisa triste mientras le preguntaba si era feliz con Ginny.

Ron suponía que así era el amor y las decepciones, los amores no correspondidos y el vacio de viejos sueños que terminan desapareciendo entre los fragmentos. Amar es destruir y ser destruidos, un poco cada vez entre las decepciones y los corazones que aun rotos no dejan de latir.

 ***o*O*o***

 _ **Lucius Malfoy**_

Fue algo asi como una sombra en toda la organización mediática de la boda. Siempre que Granger se hacia presente en la Mansión para que su mujer la aleccionara con los protocolos a seguir para un evento de tal envergadura, se decía indispuesto, enclaustrándose en su despacho o en la amplia biblioteca que se había convertido desde que se le retirara su varita e iniciara su arraigo, en su santuario particular.

Aunque su presencia no fuera detectada, no necesariamente quería decir que no estuviera al tanto de todos y cada uno de los pasos que daba la impura para llegar a convertirse en una Malfoy.

Fue un testigo silencioso de sus avances, como de las resistencias en su carácter para acoplarse a las enseñanzas de Narcisa. Era incluso divertido ver la manera en la que trataba de contener su cólera para no dejarla mostrar ante las demandas a veces incluso innecesarias de su rubia mujer que deseaba templarla lo suficiente para no tener que avergonzarse en un futuro.

El patriarca Malfoy era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que era un caso perdido querer cambiarla, era demasiado terca, obstinada y orgullosa de su origen para lograr algún cambio permanente o al menos significativo.

Tanto Narcisa como su hijo pensaban que el mantenerse al margen de todo el evento era su manera de mostrar su desacuerdo, pero no podían estar mas equivocados. Había algo que ni su mujer, ni Draco podían siquiera imaginar, un motivo por el cual Lucius se sentía satisfecho de la elección de esposa de su vástago.

Quizás nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pues no podía ir en contra de los preceptos que antes tenia como leyes absolutas, referentes a la sangre y su pureza. Pero en privado y después de sus investigaciones exhaustivas en antiquísimos libros de magia, descubrió un dato por demás interesante, que ponía a Hermione Granger como la mejor candidata para ser su nuera. Era un plus que se tratara de una heroína de guerra y que de paso con ello reivindicara a su familia, porque sin duda la mayor aportación seria a largo plazo.

Era un gran descubrimiento que traería a los Malfoy en un futuro la mejor de las suertes, si sus predicciones eran correctas y estaba seguro que así era.

Lo que no podía saber Lucius era que existía un contrato prematrimonial que coartaba de tajo todas sus expectativas y que tendría que poner mucho mas empeño y jugar muy bien sus cartas para lograr que su apellido trascendiera.

Mientras tanto tenia que trabajar con la nula relación con Hermione. La oportunidad se presento dos días antes de tan esperado evento. Esa tarde su nuera no llego con intensiones de seguir con sus ensayos y asi se lo hizo saber a Narcisa a penas llego.

Esa visita en especial era de carácter profesional, la formalidad de su vestir, las carpetas con documentos y el maletín así lo hicieron notar en cuanto llego por red flu. A penas las llamas se disiparon solicito una entrevista privada con Lucius Malfoy.

Había tratado de postergar esa entrevista lo mas posible, pero ya no podía evadir lo inevitable. Narcisa personalmente, mas llevada por la curiosidad que por la cortesía la acompaño por un largo corredor hacia el despacho de su marido.

Toco la puerta antes de entrar, aunque la castaña estaba segura que no había escuchado que les concedieran el paso. Trato por todos los medios mantener a raya sus nervios, repitiéndose a si misma que ese era parte de su trabajo y que debía ser profesional.

No recordaba la ultima vez que vio a Lucius Malfoy, era posible que fuera durante el juicio, pero no podía estar completamente segura pues por su sanidad mental había tratado de bloquear los recuerdos mas perturbadores y dolorosos de aquel episodio negro de la guerra y los eventos posteriores. Además había estado presente en la mayoría de los juicios como parte de un comité encabezado por Harry, después de todo ellos poseían información privilegiada que podía marcar una diferencia significativa en los procesos de los juzgados.

Lo que si recordaba a la perfección era su rostro demacrado, estaba demasiado delgado, tanto que se notaban los huesos salientes de las mejillas, parecía haber envejecido de repente. La pulcritud que siempre lo caracterizaba ya no estaba presente, sus ropas aunque limpias no eran las finas e impolutas túnicas que siempre llevaba. Lucia enfermo y frotaba sus manos de manera compulsiva con nerviosismo, como si aun esperara que de un momento a otro por la puerta principal entrara el innombrable para terminar el trabajo que había iniciado en su mansión para matarle por sus fracasos.

Lo vio caminar cojeando un poco por los grilletes en los tobillos que le impedía moverse con rapidez, sus cabellos largos no hacia más que acentuar la delgadez de su rostro y lo descuidado de su imagen.

El Lucius Malfoy que tenia en ese momento frente a ella era su versión mejorada mil veces de aquel día. Seguía todavía delgado, pero su rostro estaba mas relleno y repuesto, su largo cabello a pesar de las notorias canas en las sienes estaba lustroso y brillante, de apariencia suave y prolija. Volvía a usar sus túnicas finas e impecables.

Bajo su mirada, se sintió un tanto cohibida pero intento no demostrar el nerviosismo que le seguía causando estar en su presencia. Pensó que Draco tenía el mismo color de ojos y tal vez incluso empleaban la misma frialdad en la mirada cuando deseaban intimidar a sus presas.

-Buen día, Señor Malfoy. –Saludo con cortesía manteniéndose firme y conteniendo la molestia que le causaba que la mirara de arriba a bajo sin ningún disimulo.

-Buen día. –Repitió con fría cortesía. –Por favor tome asiento señorita Granger. –Señalo una de las dos sillas que estaban frente al escritorio.

Narcisa se mantuvo de pie, sin apartar la mirada de su esposo. No necesitaban de palabras para comprenderse, sabia que esa jovencita que tenían delante tenia el poder de ayudarles o dejarles hundidos donde estaban.

-Si no es mucho atrevimiento de mi parte, creo que será mejor que usted también este presente en esta entrevista Narcisa.

Lucius sonrió con petulancia.

-¿Me tiene miedo? –Se burlo.

Hermione levanto la vista de las carpetas que estaba acomodando sobre el escritorio, se tomo el tiempo para contestar, no sin antes devolverle una sonrisa de suficiencia. –En absoluto Señor. –Dijo tajante sacando de un pequeño maletín que también llevaba una caja de madera que coloco a la derecha de las carpetas y en la que poso su mano como si la acariciara.

La respuesta hizo que por un breve segundo la sonrisa del rubio se le congelara en los labios con incomodidad y sin poder evitarlo desvió la vista a la curiosa caja con aprensión por un momento antes de volverla a anclar en los ojos castaños que parecía demasiado seguros de repente.

-Si estoy pidiendo que su esposa se encuentre presente es por que a ella también le ataña el asunto que vamos a tratar.

Narcisa no necesito de más para sentarse elegantemente en la silla de un lado.

-Somos todo oídos. –La insto a que hablara de una buena vez, tratando de contener el ligero temblor de sus manos.

Desde que le negaran volver a hacer magia y le despojaran de su varita, había desarrollado la manía de frotarse las manos de manera nerviosa para tratar de ocultar el ligero temblor en su mano derecha.

Le era inevitable no sentir un cosquilleo corriendo por los dedos, que se extendía por la palma de su mano y subía mas allá del antebrazo. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que era a causa de haber perdido una extensión de si mismo. Quitarle su varita fue tanto como cortarle un brazo o una pierna.

-Estoy aquí para finiquitar los detalles de la liberación condicional de su arraigo domiciliario. Este es el contrato vinculante que deben firmar para otorgarle dicha concesión. –Le dijo pasando una de las carpetas a Lucius y otra a Narcisa.

-¿Debemos firmar? –Pregunto comenzando a leer los documentos que tenia en la mano.

-Usted, la señora Malfoy y yo, por supuesto. –Aclaro.

-¿Por qué tendría que firmar mi esposa? –Pregunto en voz alta mientras seguía leyendo todas las clausulad del contrato.

-Su libertad condicional estará vinculada a mi, por ser quien obtuvo el indulto, pero también estará ligada a su esposa, ella responderá ante la ley en caso de que usted no cumpla con el acuerdo.

-¿Y si me niego? –Pregunto molesto.

-En ese caso, todo seguirá como hasta ahora. Pasara los años que le quedan de su condena dentro de las paredes de su Mansión.

Narcisa se encontraba pálida y en silencio, sin ser capaz de leer el documento que tenia entre sus manos. Hermione al verla tan afectada a la mujer que siempre mantenía el rostro inexpresivo se conmovió lo suficiente para hablarle con amabilidad.

-Esto es solo un requisito, dudo mucho que usted pusiera en riesgo a su mujer por intentar huir. Deben comprender que este recurso legal es nuevo y por tanto esta sujeto a la completa aprobación del Señor ministro, quien a pedido que se garantice que usted no aprovechara esta oportunidad para escaparse de pagar de una manera u otra sus culpas.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo. –Dijo la rubia recuperando el aplomo.

Lucius no podía estar más agradecido con Narcisa, a pesar de todo lo que vivieron aun seguía contando con su incondicional apoyo. Inclino la cabeza hacia su mujer con un digno movimiento que intentaba expresar su agradecimiento.

Hermione se removió incomoda en su asiento ante el intercambio de miradas de sus suegros, que sin decir palabras parecía que mantenían una conversación privada con solo verse con fijeza. Le pareció algo tan intenso e intimo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse y desviar la mirada hacia otra parte intentando aplacar el ardor de sus mejillas.

Les concedió unos minutos mas mientras acomodaba algunos pergaminos sueltos que debían también firmar.

-Este convenio es el primero de su clase y su concesión esta sujeto a varios puntos irrefutables, entre ellos los mas importantes son que debe presentarse en el ministerio una vez por semana para firmar la condicional, debe ser puntual y nunca faltar, de hacerlo se revocaría su permiso de manera definitiva. No puede salir de la ciudad a menos que tramite el permiso en el área legar y para tal hecho seré yo quien deba acompañarlo lo que dure su estadía en otro lugar.

Al menos las primeras reglas no le parecieron tan extremas a los señores Malfoy, quienes escuchaban con atención, sin dejar de inspeccionar por su cuenta los documentos, al menos así lo hacia Lucius.

-El derecho de utilizar magia a sido revocado desde el momento que se retiro su varita, sin embargo, sabemos que bien puede hacerse con otra y eso el ministerio lo tiene terminantemente prohibido. Para asegurar que esto no ocurra esta obligado a portar esto. –Le dijo abriendo la caja de madera que era del tamaño de un libro y acercándolo para que viera el contenido.

Cuando Hermione abrió la caja, quedo a la vista tres finos brazaletes

-Este es un detector de mágica, además de un localizador, se colocara en su muñeca derecha como un brazalete o bien puede reducirse al tamaño de un anillo si asi lo prefiere, pero una vez colocado no podrá retíralo usted, solo yo o el mismo señor ministro puede hacerlo. El segundo lo deberá usar su esposa y el otro yo, por las razones que señale al inicio.

Narcisa tomo uno de los brazaletes para observarlo de cerca.

-Estos brazaletes fomentan el vinculo mágico, aseguran que usted siempre este localizable y se pueda comprobar que cumpla con todas las reglas y restricciones que tiene impuestas.

-Me parece bien. –Admitió después de mucho pensarlo.

-Si están de acuerdo es esto, solo faltaría un detalle mas.

-¿Cual? –Pregunto tensa la rubia.

-El que se le otorgara la libertad condicional no es gratuito. –Dijo Hermione con incomodidad sabiendo que se esperaba una batalla campal en cuanto dijera la ultima clausula. –Deberá pagar sus cuentas con la sociedad haciendo labor social.

-¿Labor social? -Pregunto Lucius pálido como la cera, sin comprender a que se refería.

En cuanto Granger termino de explicar en que consistía la labor social, en términos que alguien del abolengo de gran Lucius Malfoy pudiera procesar, además de los programas en los que podía entrar para cumplir con el numero de horas que se le pedían semanalmente, todo se detuvo un segundo antes de ponerse a maldecir. Si toda la situación no fuera suficientemente mal, cuando hizo la aclaración que debía ser en el mundo muggle donde cumpliera con dichas horas todo se fue de madres.

El Señor Malfoy se levanto de manera tan abrupta que la enorme silla en la que había estado sentado se cayo hacia atrás con gran estruendo. Antes de que este se pusiera a gritar a todo pulmón y maldecir al ministro, -de paso también a los muggles,- mientras hacia espavientos de indignación con las manos incapaz de contenerse.

Narcisa se había levantado hasta ponerse al lado de su esposo para intentar calmarlo. Primero lo tomo del brazo y lo condujo hasta el sillón de piel negra que se encontraba a pocos metros del escritorio, el suave toque de su mano logro que dejara los gritos, pero no asi las maldiciones que salían de su boca unas tras otras en francés, alemán y ruso, según pudo entender Hermione.

Lo hizo sentarse, quedando de pie a su lado con su mano apretó su hombro para reconfórtalo.

La castaña espero pacientemente a que la cólera irrisible de su suegro amainara lo suficiente. Se mantuvo imperrima mientras esto ocurría, tratando de contener su propia furia derivada de los insultos y palabras hirientes que soltó de manera venenosa contra los muggles.

Cuando Lucius fue dueño de nuevo de si mismo, recuperando el aplomo perdido y arrepentido por dejarse dominar de esa manera, camino de vuelta al escritorio con Narcisa del brazo, le acomodo la silla con galantería para que se sentara, levantando después la silla que derribo en su ataque de cólera.

Para el momento que ajusto su túnica y paso su manos por su cabello en un ademan demasiado familiar para Granger al haberlo visto antes en Draco varias veces. Se encontraba nuevamente controlado como si nada hubiera pasado minutos antes.

No era así para Hermione que tenía la mirada llameante de indignación y esta vez no se esforzó en ocultarlo, aunque no tendría el mal gusto de ponerse a su nivel como para gritarle todo lo que merecía.

-No voy a hacer eso. –Dijo por fin con dignidad el rubio, con una mirada que pretendía ser lapidaria y fría.

Granger sonrió con la misma frialdad. –¿Esta seguro? –interrogo sin apartar la mirada de la suya, ni perder la suficiencia de su sonrisa.

La rubia estaba visiblemente nerviosa, sabiendo que estaban a nada de perder la oportunidad de dejar el exilio social.

-Deberías reconsiderarlo Lucius. –Su voz era suplicante.

-No voy a humillarme, ni conformarme con menos de lo que merezco.

Hermione había tenido suficiente. –Usted merece terminar sus días dentro de una celda de máxima seguridad custodiada por dementores, si aun se empleara sus servicios en el sistema carcelario, por todas las atrocidades que ha hecho, por todo el dolor que causo a sus victimas. Considere que es afortunado de tener una esposa como Narcisa, que tuvo el valor de enfrentarse al innombrable para hacer un acto que le valió reivindicarse en el último momento, al inclinar la balanza a favor de Harry.

No elevo la voz en ningún momento pero eso no le quitaba el peso a sus palabras.

-También agradezca que tiene un hijo que es lo suficientemente bueno que a pesar de haberlo jodido tanto, no lo ha dejado a su suerte a pesar de que merece pagar por sus crímenes. Draco es la única razón por la que me tome la molestia de interceder por usted para que le otorguen un beneficio que no merece.

-¡No le permito!… -Intento el rubio reprimirla.

-¡No necesito que me permita nada! Esta será su casa, pero esta es una visita oficial. Asi que le advierto que si vuelvo a escuchar que se expresa de los muggles de la manera mezquina, arrogante y grosera en la que acaba de hacerlo, no solo le retirare mi ayuda, sino me encargare de que extiendan su pena al máximo por su racismo ¿Soy lo suficientemente clara?

-Lucius. –Intercedió Narcisa cuando recupero la voz.

-Si. –Se limito a decir.

-¿Quiere o no el acuerdo? Sabiendo las condiciones.

-¡Acepto! -No tenía más remedio que ajustarse a las peticiones de su nuera.

Hermione les indico donde debían firmar los documentos. Coloco en el dedo anular de la mano derecha de Lucius un anillo, Narcisa uso el suyo como brazalete al igual que ella.

-Esta es una copia del contrato. –Entrego una carpeta. –A partir del lunes próximo tendrá que cumplir con las especificaciones, por lo que le dejo estos folletos para que elige la opción que le parezca mas viable para cubrir las horas de trabajo social.

El señor Malfoy apretó los dientes para evitar gritar de nuevo sabiendo las consecuencias que pudieran tener sus arrebatos.

Cuando Granger estaba por retirarse, Narcisa la acompaño hasta la chimenea, dejando solo a su marido por un rato.

El gran Lucius Malfoy tuvo un escalofrió que le recorrió la espina dorsal hasta la nuca, erizándole los vellos de la piel. Jamás en su vida había tratado con muggles y ahora estaba siendo forzado a convivir con ellos y prestarles 15 horas de su valioso tiempo de manera semanal.

Definitivamente el infierno estaba en la tierra o al menos eso pensó mientras leia los encabezados en los folletos que le dejara Granger "Centro comunitario Hope" "Biblioteca del centro" "Geriátrico Buenaventura"

Fue un día terrible para intentar tener una relación pacifica con Hermione Granger. No fue demasiado brillante de su parte dejarse dominar por el pánico y permitir que su lengua se expresara por su cuenta.

 ***o*O*o***

A pesar de estar acostumbrado a tratar con Nott, conociendo su manera brutalmente directa de ser, en ocasiones lograba descolocarlo lo suficiente para dejarlo sin palabras, además de que terminaba preguntándose si estaba bien de la cabeza por tenerlo como mejor amigo.

-¿Por qué no le permites bailar con Potter? Seria un buen regalo de bodas.

-Eso es absurdo.

-Si lo piensas bien no lo es. Deja tus celos por un momento y piensa las cosas con objetividad, Granger no va a traicionarte, va en contra de sus principios. Además no es nada mas por contrato, te dio su palabra.

Draco bufo como toda respuesta.

-Sabes que lo ama, pero entre mas te aferres a alejarla de el, mas se empeñara en mantenerse cerca, no puedes hacer nada en contra de su afecto, pero puedes ganártela poco a poco y no creo que sea demasiado dejarla bailar una pieza con su amigo del alma.

-Querrás decir con su amor verdadero. –Dijo Malfoy tratando de contener su molestia.

-¡Lo que sea! –Dijo restándole importancias. –El pobre imbécil no puede ni mantenerse en pie, ¿A que le temes? Que te la robe cuando no puede ni con su propia alma ¿Tengo que recordarte que Hermione nos es Ginny Potter?

Theo no espero respuesta, dejo que terminara de arreglarse para la boda. Salió silbando de la habitación con las manos en los bolsillos después de sembrar la duda en su amigo.

Cuando inicio la recepción Draco le entrego a Pansy dos frascos con la instrucción del momento exacto y la manera en la que tenia que ser entregada a Potter.

Malfoy aun tenia sus dudas, pero si Hermione estaba poniendo de su parte para llevar un buena relación, el debía corresponder de la misma manera, aunque no supiera realmente la oportunidad que le estaba dando a Potter por ella.

Siguió con la mirada el camino que hizo Pansy hasta la mesa donde se quedo momentáneamente solo el pelinegro, noto la duda en su semblante cuando le paso una copa, para segundos después buscarle con la mirada.

Se limito a alzar su copa en señal de entendimiento para verlo beber un poco después de un solo trago todo el contenido. Tomo la mano de Hermione para conducirla a la pista de baile y espero mientras bailaban a un ritmo lento que Potter se acercara acompañado de su esposa.

-¿Te molestaría cambiar de pareja por un momento? –Escucho su odiosa voz, pero pudo detectar en ella algo así como agradecimiento.

Hermione se tenso en sus brazos

-Sera un placer. –Dijo con afán de molestarla tanteando el terreno para saber si le afectaba la cercanía de la pelirroja y si podrían llegar a cultivar algo real con su esposa en el futuro.

Los primeros segundos ignoro completamente a la pelirroja que parecía demasiado interesada en llamar su atención. Sus ojos y sentidos estaban puesto en Granger para tratar de saber si se mostraba afectada de algún modo por la presencia de Potter.

No encontró nada fuera de lo normal en su rostro, solo felicidad y un poco de melancolía. Se dijo a si mismo que podía lidiar con eso si se lo proponía.

-Por mucho que te empeñes en ignorarme y finjas poner tu atención en Hermione, a mi no puedes engañarme. Se que me sigues queriendo tanto como yo te quiero. –La pelirroja afianzo su mano en el cuello de Draco en una caricia disimulada.

-No finjo absolutamente nada. Mis intereses están puestos en mi mujer.

-¡Mientes!

-No tengo por que mentir.

-¡Perdóname! Se que me equivoque y estoy profundamente arrepentida, si me dieras la oportunidad puedo demostrarte que nada ni nadie me importa mas que tu. Podemos irnos juntos si quieres.

-No seas ridícula ¿Por qué querría huir con una zorra? Cuando tengo una verdadera mujer a mi lado.

-Solo tratas de lastimarme, para vengarte. Y se que estas en todo tu derecho.

-No te engañes Ginebvra. Creo que incluso tengo que agradecerte que te comportaras como una puta. Me diste una oportunidad privilegiada.

-¡Huyamos juntos! –Dijo suplicante mirándole a los ojos intentando revivir el fuego con su mirada.

-No cambiaria un suculento bocado, por una mierda como tu. –Dijo con rabia, al tiempo justo que se terminaba la canción y la tomaba del brazo para conducirla de vuelta con su flamante esposo.

Cuando llegaron al lado de Potter y Hermione, se despidieron con una extraña cortesía.

-Gracias Malfoy. –Las palabras del salvador del mundo mágico eran de agradecimiento genuino.

Una nueva canción comenzó y los recién casados se quedaron en la pista. Draco tomo a Hermione entre sus brazos para baila con completa maestría.

-¿Te ha salido bien? –Pregunto la castaña con notorio enfado.

El ceño fruncido así lo demostraba como la tensión en el cuerpo.

-¿El que? –Replico como si no entendiera la pregunta, aunque su sonrisa evidenciaba todo lo contrario.

-Tus artimañas para estar cerca de Ginny.

Los ojos de Hermione brillaban con intensidad en una mezcla de sentimientos que no sabia descifrar Malfoy. Poco la conocía realmente para saber que ocultaba en esa mirada tan expresiva, hasta el momento lo único que era capaz de detectar con completa facilidad era la rabia bullir o el enfado y ahora encontraba algo distinto.

-Si no te conociera bien pensaría que esta celosa. Además podría decir lo mismo. –Contraataco haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara.

Vio amainar el enojo después de un largo suspiro, estaba intentando controlar su carácter. Respiro una vez mas haciendo que su ceño se relajara.

-Fuiste tu quien acepto cambiar de pareja. –Su voz era de nuevo tranquila.

-Pensé que te gustaría bailar con tu verdadero amor. –Sus palabras sonaron mas resentidas de lo que deseaba.

Bailaban mirándose a los ojos de manera retadora, sin ser consientes que les observaban con fijeza.

-Si seguimos así no llegaremos a nada bueno y hoy debería ser un día especial para ambos. –Advirtió la castaña sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos, tratando de que su lado racional no se dejara dominar por reproches que ya no tenían sentido.

Hermione pensó en sacar de nueva cuenta el amor que el rubio tenia por Ginny para contestar sus ataques verbales contra sus sentimientos hacia Harry, pero no veía caso en seguir por ese rumbo. Bastante tenían que digerir sin la necesidad de escarbar en sus mutuas heridas.

-¿Qué propones entonces? –Pregunto enarcando una ceja con curiosidad.

-Hoy hagamos de cuenta que empezamos de cero. –Propuso al final luego de pensarlo unos segundos.

-Dudo mucho que eso sea posible. –Draco era completamente sincero en sus afirmaciones, por encima de lo que pudiera desear de un futuro con Granger aun dudaba que pudieran llegar a tener algo real.

-No hay imposibles Malfoy, solo míranos juntos. Cualquiera que nos conociera diría que esto era imposible. Ahora dime, lo intentaras o eres demasiado cobarde.

-¡Hagámoslo! –Le dijo con una sonrisa ladeada haciéndola girar tan rápido que la hizo reír a carcajadas.

No notaron los flases de las cámaras sumergidos en su propio mundo, esperanzados y deseosos de empezar de nuevo.

 ***o*O*o***

Fue su primer beso verdadero, sino de amor, si con un autentico sentimiento de reconocimiento. Uno frente al otro cuando el calor vinculante del hechizo de enlace aun se sentía correr por la piel de sus manos que sujetaban sus respectivas varitas, y se extendía hasta el resto de su cuerpo, causando que todos los vellos se erizaran.

No sabían si era la calidez del hechizo a la forma en que sus miradas se conectaron, pero en el instante que sus labios se tocaron la electricidad corrió de nuevo por sus cuerpos.

Hermione cerro los ojos entregada al contacto, con un suspiro suave escapando de entre sus labios. Draco la apretó con suavidad contra su pecho, saboreado el sabor de esos labios rojos.

Fueron segundos donde solo se tuvieron uno al otro, en un contacto tan íntimo y tan distinto, tan efímero y cálido que les robo el aliento por unos instantes.

Se separaron obligado por la presencia de la multitud que comenzaba a aplaudirles; algunos un tanto incrédulos de lo que presenciaban, algunos otros gratamente sorprendidos y los menos rotos de rabia o desilusión

Ella sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas y el no pudo hace mas que devolverle la sonrisa.

. . .

La tarde cayo para los nuevos esposos entre el cumulo de emociones que se fueron sumando a lo largo de la velada. Una promesa fue hecha mientras bailaba, una que no tenia el carácter obligado de un contrato, sino la esperanza de disfrutar el tiempo que los uniera.

En la soledad de la alcoba nupcial, sin el bullicio de la gente, sin tener que mantener ante nadie las estúpidas formalidades se encontraron mirándose por vez primera sin las cargas que llevaban a cuestas.

. . .


	9. Noche De Bodas

_***o***_

"… _ **Miénteme, te permito que me engañes,**_

 _ **Prometo que como una ciega seguiré tus pasos,**_

 _ **Entregándome por completo a este momento,**_

 _ **Para creer que te amo y que tu también puedes amarme…"**_

*o*O*o*

. . .

La tarde cayo para los nuevos esposos entre el cumulo de emociones que se fueron sumando a lo largo de la velada. Una promesa fue hecha mientras bailaba, una que no tenia el carácter obligado de un contrato, sino la esperanza de disfrutar el tiempo que los uniera.

En la soledad de la alcoba nupcial, sin el bullicio de la gente, sin tener que mantener ante nadie las estúpidas formalidades se encontraron mirándose por vez primera sin las cargas que llevaban a cuestas.

. . .

Draco, no era un romántico. No creía en las estupideces rosas que le gustaban a las mujeres, era un amante complaciente en toda la extensión de la palabra, de gustos y manías exquisitas que seducían por si misma, mas nunca fue mas allá para buscar encantar a sus conquistas en turno.

Con Ginny no fue diferente, no le ofreció flores, dulces o corazones, no endulzo su oído con palabrería barata o promesas que le llevaran a abrirle las piernas para probar sus glorias. Todo fue fuego, una pasión incendiara que todo lo consumía. Juntos, no hubo palabras de por medio solo gemidos lánguidos y estremecedores, no había cabida para nada mas.

No sabía ser de otra manera, aun cuando la pelirroja hubiera despertado otro tipo de sentimientos distintos al deseo antes de que terminara destruyéndolo con sus traiciones. Por esas mismas razones no contemplaba que su matrimonio con Hermione pudiera desembocar en algo distinto, sin embargo, no podía dejar de intentarlo, cuando acababa de hacer un compromiso mucho mas fuerte que cualquiera.

"… _Empecemos de cero."_

Draco recordaba que la propuesta fue lanzada al aire mientras tenia su intensa mirada sobre el, era un desafío en toda regla, un reto hecho a quemarropa con la única verdad de por medio, de que a pesar del como inicio esa relación, en sus manos estaba cambiar el resultado.

No había promesas de amor eterno, ni mentiras o falsos acuerdos. Solo el sincero deseo de llegar a un punto en medio del camino donde pudieran sanas cada uno sus heridas de amor.

Mientras seguían bailando, el rubio afianzo el agarre, atrayendo a Hermione por la cintura, llevándola consigo para girar después juntos mientras contestaba con un simple -¡Hagámoslo!

Nunca imagino verla reír de esa manera por su causa o que encontraría refrescante esa sonrisa. Para Malfoy era como quitarse de encima otro poco del peso que llevaba. Ella era cálida como su mirada, decidida en su voluntad de entregarse al momento y no dejarse hundir por un pasado que no podían cambiar ninguno de los dos.

-Solo tenemos el presente, hagamos de este momento algo memorable. –Le había dicho la castaña poco después con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes. Agitada por el baile, pero también afectada por la cercanía que comenzaba a afianzarse entre los dos.

Cuando la velada moría, tomados de la mano caminaron por los jardines alejándose del bullicio final de la recepción, para desaparecer.

Aparecieron en la alcoba principal de la enorme mansión que Malfoy compro para vivir con su mujer. No deseaba estar cerca de sus padres, ni se sentía capaz de vivir en el pequeño apartamento de Hermione.

Malfoy agradeció internamente que Pansy hubiera insistido en arreglar la alcoba. El ambiente dentro era cálido y olía a flores frescas. La iluminación era tenue, decenas de velas estaban esparcidas por los finos y blancos muebles de la habitación. No estaba sobrecargado o exagerado en la decoración, por el contrario era sutil y hermoso encontrarse con la tranquilidad del espacio.

-¡Bienvenida! –Dijo sin soltar su mano, recibiendo una tímida sonrisa de su parte.

Se miraron en silencio, con intensidad. Era la primera vez que lo hacían enteramente consientes del paso que habían dado.

-Gracias. –Su voz fue a penas un susurro y a pesar de sentirse nervioso e intimidada, no podía dejar de mirar el gris profundo de sus ojos.

Malfoy era mucho más alto que ella. Se veía imponente en su traje, con su rostro indescifrable pero esa mirada que haría temblar a cualquiera. No podía evitar sentirse pequeña a su lado, mucho más en su inexperiencia, ante alguien que tenia fama de ser el mejor amante –o al menos eso escucho en los corredores del colegio entre suspiros-

Magnética. No había otra manera de nombrarle a la sensación que nacía desde el centro de su ser y se expandía obligando a anclar su mirada a la suya y perderse en ella, zambulléndose en su profundidad como lo haría en una tormenta grisácea e indescifrable.

Humedeció sus labios, mordiendo en el poseso su labio inferior con nerviosismo.

-Es una invitación Granger. –Le dijo con voz ronca, repitiendo una frase que hace ya algún tiempo le había dicho.

Al pronuncio ese apellido que ya no llevaba, se inclino para besarla. Atrayéndola con una de sus manos por la cintura la hizo pegarse a su cuerpo al tiempo que susurraba contra sus labios.

-Aquí y ahora, solo tu y yo.

El cálido aliento sobre sus labios, le aguo la boca con anticipación, los entreabrió en señal de entrega sin ser capaz de cerrar sus ojos, cautivada por una sensación que la embargo al escucharle.

Una corriente de electricidad corrió de las terminaciones nerviosas de su boca, haciéndola gemir suavemente, solo entonces se permitió cerrar los ojos para disfrutar la invasión sensual de su lengua. Un beso húmedo y necesitado nació primero lento, con la suavidad de una caricia en su espalda, bajando hasta el inicio de sus nalgas, aun protegidas por las capas de tela de un hermoso vestido que comenzaba a estorbar.

Pronto el contacto evoluciono conforme la necesidad crecía, fueron sus labios húmedos, las lenguas danzarinas, la profundidad de un acercamiento que pronto los dejo sin aliento.

Sus manos estrujaban la tela suave del vestido, pegándola a su cuerpo, amoldándola. Mientras la necesidad de desnudarla se volvía mas imperiosa. La sintió temblar entre sus manos, sensible y perceptiva a su toque.

Percibía su nerviosismo, pero también la entrega en sus tímidas caricias. Sus pequeñas manos se alzaron para enredarse en su cuello, disfrutando de la sedosidad de su cabello rubio.

Se separaron un poco, cuando la necesidad de respirar no les dejo opciones, aun entonces no perdieron la cercanía, mantenían sus rostros tan cerca que Draco pudo observar las pequeñas pecas salpicadas en la nariz y mejillas de su mujer.

"Su Mujer" pensó para sus adentros y el solo pensar en Hermione de esa manera le causo una extraña satisfacción.

Era suya. Aunque sabia que ella diría que no era de nadie. Sonrió pensando en que al menos esa parte aguerrida la conocía bastante bien.

-¿Por qué sonríes? –Pregunto con curiosidad. Aun tenia la respiración agitada y errática por lo que su voz sonó inestable, incluso la sintió lejana.

-¡Eres hermosa! –Se atrevió a decir, percibiendo el rubor evidente en sus mejillas y la sinuosidad de sus labios hinchados por sus besos. Desde su altura podía observar sus senos redondos apretados por la tela del escote, como subían y bajaban por la acelerada respiración de la castaña.

Sonrió intimidada, con el ardor en sus mejillas llegando con más fuerza, tanto que un naciente calor llego hasta su corazón. Sabía bien que no la amaba, por eso le causaba un placer infinito que la encontrara hermosa.

Era el momento para entregarse, para abandonarse por completo a ese instante. Temblaba entre sus brazos victima del naciente calor que embargaba su corazón ante el descubrimiento de sentirse bella y deseada. Vibraba bajo el toque de sus manos, ante la anticipación y el desasosiego de estar parada en suelos inexplorados.

Quería ser sincera con Draco y con ella misma. Busco en el fondo de su ser cualquier resistencia que le hiciera apartarse, pero no encontró nada. ¿Era Draco el indicado? el hombre que le mostrara un camino diferente a sus ensoñaciones infantiles de un amor que se construyo de manera platónica por su mejor amigo.

No tenía la respuesta a ese tipo de preguntas, pero estaba mas que dispuesta a buscarlas a través de sus labios y su cuerpo.

No había culpa en el deseo que nació en su cuerpo y buscaba ser satisfecho. Ya no era una niña enamorada del amor, ni la adolecente que alimento en su corazón un amor tímido por su mejor amigo que evoluciono hasta no dejarle cabida a nada mas que el dolor por no ser correspondida.

Era ya la mujer, una completa que no cultivaría por mas tiempo un imposible. Quizás mañana cuando todo hubiera concluido se sentiría con las fuerzas suficientes para empezar de nuevo y buscar por su cuenta un amor para ella.

El aire se volvió inexplicablemente denso y caliente, sofocante y embriagador. Respiraba su aliento combinado a su aroma personal.

Así entre sus brazos, ante la mirada ardiente de sus ojos puestos en ella, viendo el fuego que nacía en ellos, se sintió poderosa, sensual y bella. Encontró entonces el valor que busco a lo largo de los últimos días para confesarle algo que la tenia inquieta y azorada.

-Serás el primer hombre en mi vida. –Declaro de manera intensa, dejando que el calor en su cuerpo tomara fuerza.

Malfoy entendió al instante el verdadero significado de esa declaración, nadie había estado antes que el. Estaba a punto de tomar algo de Hermione que nadie más tendría. No había mantenido expectativa alguna sobre el tema, no esperaba ser el primero en la vida sexual de Hermione, pero tener la oportunidad era algo increíblemente satisfactorio, que le hizo hervir la sangre y provoca una punzante erección que urgía por salir de sus pantalones.

Sonrió de medio lado, encantador. Con sus ojos grises brillantes y sus pupilas ya dilatadas por el creciente deseo que le consumía, dándole una oscuridad a su mirada que la volvió más la de un depredador dispuesto a lanzarse a su presa.

"…Espero también ser el ultimo" pensó para si mismo, incapaz de decirlas en voz alta, por miedo a aceptar la realidad que empezaba a deslucirse entre ambos.

No, no la amaba, pero si podía llegar a hacerlo.

Hermione tenía todo para lograr que su frio corazón sanara. ¡Que fácil seria amarla! Tenerla asi entre los brazos dispuesta y entregada, transparente en sus emociones como un libro muchas veces leído y pocas veces valorado.

Era fascinante encontrar la sensualidad en su timidez, la valiente mirada respaldando sus miedos. Toda ella era un mar de contradicciones, rebelde, obstinada e infinitamente sensible y amorosa.

Debía odiarle por quien fue, por quien es ahora por forzarla a casarse, por tomar algo que no merece aunque lo desea como el infierno. Contrario a todo, la tenia pegada a su pecho, con sus ojos castaños puestos en los suyos, ofreciendo sus rojos labios y su cuerpo. Deseando tomar para ambos un momento que solo a ellos pertenezca, que no este manchado por fantasmas y amores no correspondidos.

No pudo decir nada, el no es de palabras, sino de hecho. Hermione siento el cambio en sus besos, en el ardiente deseo, pero también en su propia necesidad creciendo y suplicando por ser satisfecha.

Le devoro la boca de manera urgente, presionándola contra su cuerpo, bebiendo con avidez de sus labios, incluso los suspiros torvos que trataban de huir de su garganta. No se limito a tomar su boca, bajo lentamente por su cuello, pero había demasiada tela de encaje de por medio.

Bufo frustrado haciéndola reír.

-Te burlas de mí. –Pregunto de buena gana, dispuesto a hacerle pagar por sus burlas.

-Solo un poco. –Respondió sonriente, separándose lo suficiente para soltar los broches delanteros para retirar el cuerpo de encaje de manga larga y cuello.

Resbalo de sus hombros la tela de encaje. El escote de corazón dejaba bastante piel expuesta, el nacimiento de sus senos y sus hombros bronceados.

La beso de nuevo con ansias renovadas, no solo la boca, sino la tierna piel de su cuello, dejando un rastro húmedo por donde pasaba que la hacia arquearse y erizaba todos los bellos de su piel.

Se hundió en el nacimiento de sus pechos, estrujándolos atreves de la ropa, para degustar el sabor de la piel sensibilizada por su toque. La hizo girar sin apartar del todo los labios de su piel, mordió de manera juguetona su hombro y el hueco de su cuello, hasta situarse a sus espaldas.

Estaban en medio de la habitación a media luz, con un fuego que inicio como una pequeña llamarada. El silencio presente dejaba que los largos suspiros, los gemidos y esos suaves ronroneos de excitación fueran percibidos por ambos como el aludió de una tormenta que esta por comenzar.

Sobre el piso ya descansaban algunas prendas; el cuerpo de encaje del vestido de novia, el saco y la corbata de Draco. Ambos están seguros que no será lo ultimo que esa noche terminara cayendo de sus cuerpos para dejarlos desnudos.

Cierra los ojos cuando siente sus fuertes manos apartar su larga melena para trazar caricias en sus hombros y espalda, antes de comenzar a desabrochar uno a uno los botones forrados de organza y los lacillos del vestido para liberarle de la hermosa y estorbosa prenda.

Las capas de tela se abren para mostrar la suave piel de su espalda. Hasta entonces recuerda que el vestido era tan entallado que prefirió no llevar sostén y por un instante se sintió cohibida. Aunque al segundo siguiente olvido todo, cuando pudo percibir unos labios besando y trazando líneas imaginarias en su espalda y columna vertebral.

El vestido resbalo del cuerpo de Hermione lentamente para mostrar la magnificencia de su espalda desnuda, sus bragas de encaje blanco se ciñen a su redondo trasero insinuando la curva de sus nalgas, con un ligero del mismo color para sostener unas finas medias en sus torneadas y largas piernas, todavía lleva las altas zapatillas que hacen marcar los músculos de sus pantorrillas y tensan sus muslos de manera deliciosa.

No puede evitar deleitarse con la vista, permite que sus manos lentamente acaricien sus costados, primero pasa sus manos por sus hombros y baja lentamente definiendo sus contornos. Teniéndola aun de espalda, disfruta de las reacciones que despierta. Suspira y gime cuando la toca, se arquea ligeramente cuando acaricia la nudosidad de su columna vertebral y la besa. Aun con la tenue luz percibe sus vellos erizados y sonríe complacido por provocarla, por tenerla dispuesta a entregarse.

-¿Dime que quieres? –Pregunta incitante con su varonil voz susurrando contra el lóbulo de su oído para tener la oportunidad de lamerlo con erotismo a penas las palabras abandonan su boca.

La pregunta la desconsienta y en su aturdimientos, con toda la marejada de sensaciones que se han adueñado de su cuerpo, lo único que logra hacer en la nebulosa que le han creado las expertas manos de Malfoy y su boca, solo puede girar un poco el rostro para mirarle con la pregunta danzando en sus pupilas.

Draco entiende la mirada y sonríe lobunamente. Se entretiene lamiendo su cuello antes de contestarle lanzando una bocanada de aliento caliente contra su piel provocando una descarga eléctrica que la hace temblar contra su cuerpo.

-Es tu primera vez, voy a complacerte, pídeme lo que quieras.

Gime, apoyando su espalda contra el torso firme, sintiéndose repentinamente mareada y con una zozobra que la estremece en lo mas profundo de su ser.

"¿Qué quieres Hermione? Se pregunta internamente a si misma. Para poder contestarle…"

Teme no saber lo que busca o quiere. Su vida siempre se ha regido por los deseos de otros y no los propios. Y ahora duda sobre lo que realmente desea.

Una pequeña vocecita suena en su interior, clamando por ser escuchada, sin embargo, teme que se burle de sus cursilerías.

Malfoy la ve dudar y sonrojarse, sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos. Puede percibir como se debate internamente sin conseguir articular palabra.

-¡Solo dilo! –Reta, girándola para tenerla de frente. –Creí que eras valiente. –Le pica de nuevo tomando su barbilla para darle énfasis a sus palabras.

Sus ojos amielados son fuego, llamaradas intensas y cálidas. Brillan orgullosos por el reto soltado y aun cuando muerde de nuevo su labio, toma valor para encontrar su voz.

-¡Bésame! –Mordió sus labios en un sensual gesto. -profana mi boca con tus labios. Te permito que tus caricias aturdan mis sentidos y tus manos expertas me descubran un mundo de nuevas sensaciones.

¡Carajo!

No, definitivamente Draco no era un romántico, pero en ese momento por ella seria lo que le pidiera. No podía evitar que las palabras de Hermione lo afectaran de tal modo que se sentía obligado a complacerla. No sabía si era su voz, sus tentadoras palabras o la intensidad de las mismas, pero se sentía perdido, jodidamente caliente y aturdido.

Escuchar su voz dulce demandante y tímida, mermada por la tortura de sus dientes en ese labio hinchado y sensual. Su eje se tenso comenzando a palpitar, anticipando y deseando hundirse en la suavidad de sus carnes.

La beso como pedía, profundo e intenso, tomándola por la nuca para hondar entre sus labios, sus lenguas ávidas danzaban sensuales, paladeando el dulce néctar de sus labios. El fuego crecía con la intensidad de ese baile de bocas. Labio a labio, respirando el mismo aliento, encendiendo y saboreando por primera vez un verdadero beso apasionado.

Entre la evolución de los besos, con torpeza desabotono la camisa, liberándolo de ella. Cayo entre la marea de ropa que yacía bajo sus pies.

Ambos gimieron al contacto de su piel. Los pechos redondos de pezones rosados y erguidos se pegaban a dorso fornido de Malfoy. Mordió su labio inferior haciéndola gemir, fue un deleite escucharla, sentirla vibrar entre sus brazos. Podía percibir sus suaves pechos apretados contra el.

-¡Mírame! –Pidió posando sus manos en su rostro con suavidad. –Como si fuera la persona más importante en tu vida. Que el gris de tu mirada me envuelva en tus ardientes pasiones. Enciende en mi sangre y mi cuerpo esos anhelos que permanecían dormidos.

¡Era el infierno! Escucharla recitar sus deseos con tanta pasión, con tal rendimiento de si misma, de manera tan poética que lo desarmaba. Como si le dijera -¡Tomo todo de mi! Pero espero lo mismo.

No fue difícil mirarla, hacerla sentir que solo ella importaba. La levanto con facilidad haciendo que enredara sus piernas en sus caderas y camino los pocos pasos que los separaban de la cama con ella en sus brazos.

Recostándola con delicadeza en la cama, se levanto para mirarla tendida sobre el colchón. Era una vista magnifica y sensual.

La castaña sentía el rostro ardiente en una mezcla de vergüenza y excitación que no hacia mas que crecer cada vez mas. Su respiración aun era errática por la intensidad de sus besos y la premura de sus caricias cada vez más ardientes. Bajo esa mirada gris era imposible no sentirse deseada, podía ser que no usara palabras pero se notaba que le agradaba lo que veía.

Era una sensación nueva ser deseada. Bajo su mirada predatoria se sentía poderosa, deseada y hermosa. Ya no era más la chica tímida y asustadiza que solía esconderse tras ropa holgada y gris para no llamar la atención.

Hermione si es una romántica empedernida, de esas que gustan de novelas rosas por mucho que lo niegue, es del tipo de chicas que se derrite ante un ramo de flores, una caja de bombones o muñecos de felpa, es de las que fantasean con que le reciten poemas al oído y sueña con noches eternas a la luz de la luna.

Ella soñaba con paseos largos tomados de la mano, con besos robados bajo el muérdago, con cartas de amor, con abrazos que quiten el frio del invierno. Ella estaba enamorada del amor, de los imposibles, de la cercanía de un cuerpo que no estaba, anhelaba los besos de ensueño, las caricias que encendieran sus placeres, sin embargo, nada de eso había tenido.

De repente se encontró deseando algo mas tangible, algo que no fueran los sueños y deseos rotos de adolecente.

Quería sentir, vibrar en unos brazos que quisieran tocarla, que pudieran descubrir en ella algo que no fueran solo ilusiones que con el tiempo se habían deslucido. Quería ser de Draco, como nunca había sido de nadie.

La castaña le dio despojarse del pantalón, quedando solo en unos sugerentes bóxer que dejaban muy a la vista su pronunciada erección. Se apoyo en sus codos para levantarse un poco.

Lo cierto era que tenía miedo de dar el ultimo paso, pero no quería detenerse, deseaba llegar hasta el final.

-¡Tócame! Haz que tus caricias sobre mi cuerpo empañen mi lógica, que mi corazón lata al par del tuyo y lo haga tan fuerte que ensordezca la realidad.

Draco se cernió sobre ella, abarcándola toda. Sintiéndola temblar bajo su cuerpo con el creciente deseo reflejado en sus ojos color miel.

La beso de nuevo ahondando en su boca, para desentrañar el misterio de sus labios, bebió así sus pensamientos lógicos, sus dudas, el miedo a ser lastimada. Sus besos eran seguros, libres y entregados. La sintió así corresponder a su boca con vehemente necesidad de hondar también ella en su cabeza, para apartar cualquier recuerdo de otros labios y otro cuerpo.

Mientras sus lenguas danzaban, abrió los ojos para verla, para seguir cumpliendo con su petición de mirarla. La observo perdida con sus parpados entrecerrados, con sus largas y rizadas pestañas y sus enrojecidas mejillas. Se separo un poco para degustar la piel de su cuello, mordiendo suavemente el camino de su clavícula, lamiendo las pecas de sus hombros antes de sumergirse de lleno en sus cumbres redondas y erguidas.

No pudo evitar sentirse satisfecho de escucharla susurrar su nombre, mientras su lengua raspaba su pezón y engullía parte de su pecho izquierdo, permitiendo que una de sus manos amasara con afán el derecho, prometiéndose no desampararlo y tomarse el tiempo necesario para compensar su actual ausencia.

Mima sus pechos, lamiendo, succionando e incluso mordiendo para halar el pezón sensible, haciendo que gima con fuerza y arque su espalda buscando una cercanía que ya no es posible.

Se endereza atorando en sus dedos el elástico de las bragas tirando de ellas para quitarlas. Queda a la vista el bello ensortijado de su pubis y la humedad en la prenda intima es evidente, esta lista para el. Le deja el liguero y las medias, se ve tremendamente sensual en ellas.

Siente la imperiosa necesidad de tocarle como le a pedido, que sus caricias borren cualquier pensamiento coherente, que no haya para Hermione nadie mas que el en ese instante.

Con rapidez retira su bóxer dejando a la vista su erección, la siente tensarse bajo el y sonríe sin poder evitarlo.

-Te prometí complacerte y si quieres que me detenga lo hare. Aunque me cueste consumirme en mi mandito infierno.

No hay respuesta, Hermione a perdido la voz, pero no quiere que pare. Sus dudas se disuelven con sus palabras, con esa promesa de complacerla.

-¡Tómame! –Logra decir como un susurro apenas audible. –Prometo por este instante ser tuya, entregare por completo, Draco.

Sus palabras son demoledoras, penetran en todos sus sentidos enloqueciéndolos. Es la declaración, pero también la sinceridad de su promesa lo que hacer que su cuerpo se cimbre de manera violenta.

No la ama, pero la desea como el infierno. Quiere perderse en ella, marcarla como suya quizás de manera primitiva, pero es una imperante necesidad de sentirla, de poseer al menos una parte de ella, sabiendo que no tiene su corazón. Es algo que se a vuelto mas fuerte que el mismo.

Bajo su cuerpo la siente vibrante, la encuentra suya y quiere con todas sus fuerzas que la necesidad que siente en esos momentos también la compartan. Por eso se obliga a ir lento a tener cuidado de contenerse, para prepararla y llevarla con el al borde.

Acaricia sus largas piernas que por inercia ha enredado a sus caderas, trazando pequeños círculos imaginarios que suben lentamente hasta el interior de sus muslos abiertos para el. Posa su mano en su entrada palpando la humedad que comienza a derramarse.

Es la gloria sentir su humedad, sabe que no es indiferente a su toque. Extasiado, con la boca pesca uno de sus pechos, succionando con avidez haciendo que arquee su espalda, dando libre acceso a que tome todo cuanto quiera. Su lengua traza círculos en su aureola y a veces atrapa con sus diente el pezón sensible para tirar de el, haciéndola soltar pequeños grititos que tienen un efecto demoledor en su entrepierna. Tira de nuevo con suavidad y mientras se retuerce comienza a acariciar su clítoris.

Algo en su interior se contrae haciendo que el extasis se riegue como una descarga en su cuerpo, agitándola, elevándola a un lugar infinito. Tiembla y se derrama en la mano diestra que a sabido llevarla con su toque al paraíso. Pero el apenas comienza y aun en las sacudidas que la dominan introduce uno de sus largos dedos en su interior.

-¡Aaah! -Gime en su oído mientras la sostiene para besar ahora su boca y beber sus gemidos.

Hermione no puede con tantas sensaciones, es algo sublime y cálido lo que siente. No hay palabras de amor de por medio, pero son sus acciones las que la hacen sentirse en esos momentos amada de una forma desconocida.

A pesar de la nebulosa que ahora aturde su mente para robarle parte de su lucidez, se da cuenta de que la besa, la mira y la toca de una manera que se siente desarmada. Sus ojos grises han dejado de ser glaciales ahora parecer arder como si fuera posible que el hielo se queme. La piel le arde donde quiera que la toque, se consume en un fuego desconocido que la debilita y al mismo tiempo la vuelve feroz en una necesidad que clama por ser satisfecha.

Siente los besos y las caricias tan suyas, como si en verdad la amara, que no puede sentirse mas que agradecida, de encontrarse con el cobijo de su cuerpo que la esta volviendo incandescente.

Su sangre hierve con la invasión de sus dedos en su interior que se mueven dentro y fuera en un infernal movimiento que la aturde y enloquece. De nuevo se siente a punto de un delicioso orgasmo sus paredes intimas comienzan a contraerse.

Draco lo siente también y sabe que ha llegado el momento, se siente incapaz de seguir conteniendo el deseo de invadirla.

-Este es el momento, hermosa. –Le dice con voz ronca. Buscando sus ojos para encontrar una respuesta a una pregunta no formulada.

Siente la garganta seca, las palabras siempre presentes para ella han huido por tiempo indefinido. Pero lo mira con intensidad y se entrega a un nuevo beso suave y profundo.

Esa es la respuesta esperada. No rompe el beso, se acomoda en su entrada húmeda y caliente para abrazarse por fin a la completa entrega.

Draco es imponente, su duro y lustroso pene se hace paso entre los labios vaginales, deslizándose primero lento, traspasando la barrera del gimen antes intacto. Empuja entrando por completo, sintiendo la tención en el cuerpo de Hermione al recibirlo.

El dolor la abraza, desgarrador. Los labios delgados y suaves de Draco bebieron sus gritos, cerro los ojos apretándolos con fuerza para retener las lagrimas, enterró las uñas en su espalda mientras se sostenía con fuerza de su cuerpo varonil mientras se conectaba. Se siente gloriosamente llena, el ardor y dolor persistían al igual que el deseo.

-¡Merlín! –Exclama aturdido ante la deliciosa estreches de su intimidad amoldándose a su falo. –Se siente tan bien. –Dice sincero, tratando de ser dueño de si mismo lo suficiente para no venirse de manera prematura.

Era una tarea casi imposible no dejarse ir cuando se sentía tan jodidamente bien estar dentro de Hermione. Y eso que permanecía quieto dándole el tiempo suficiente para ajustarse a su eje.

La ve abrir sus parpados, sus ojos acuosos le dan la bienvenida bajo sus tupidas pestañas. A pesar de todo lo mira amorosa con una tímido sonrisa que muestra su tembloroso labio inferior en un tierno puchero.

La siente levantar sus caderas para acogerlo mas profundamente, dándole la pauta para que siga moviéndose y encumbre también su propio placer.

-Eres mía. –susurra contra sus labios comenzado a moverse.

Sale lentamente antes de hundirse de nuevo hasta el fondo, en un ritmo apaciguado pero contante.

"… no soy de nadie…" quiere decir pero su voz se a perdido, extraviado en el dolor placentero que comienza a tomar de nuevo forma en su bajo vientre.

Draco parece adivinar sus pensamientos. -¡Mía! –Repite con obstinación tomando su barbilla para que lo mire, moviéndose mas rápido cada vez, aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas. Esta tan cerca que siente como se estrecha a su falo aun mas, si eso es posible.

Hermione cierra los ojos arrobada, intoxicada por todo lo que siente. Superada en sus expectativas y sintiéndose por primera vez satisfecha en todos los sentidos.

-¡Eres mía Hermione! –Logra escuchar en la neblina del deseo con el ardiente y abrazador calor que esta apunto de calcinarla.

Es escuchar su nombre, sentir que algo se agita en el fondo de su pecho y aun en contra de sus resistencias tiene que admitir que de alguna manera tiene razón.

Su mano tomo su barbilla para que lo mirara cuando están encumbrando sus placeres, sin soltarla acaricia sus labios con el pulgar, ella lo toma entre sus labios para mimarlo, succionándolo y lamiéndolo. Es todo lo que basta para hacerlo llegar y que la lleve con el, en una ultima y profunda embestida.

-¡Tuya! –susurra al final de su orgasmo. Aunque lo a dicho entre gemidos de éxtasis, que no esta segura que la hubiera escuchado.

Malfoy sale lento, haciéndose a un lado para no aplastarla. A sido jodidamente bueno, tanto que no puede creerlo, mas aun por que tuvo el placer de escuchar que la testaruda leona se dijo suya.

No, no era un romántico. Detestaba los clichés baratos, el sexo era solo eso, ni más ni menos. Pero ahí, tendido aun lado de su esposa, de la mujer que acababa de entregarse por completo, comenzaba a dudar si hubiera algo distinto para el además del sexo, algo que pudiera calentar su frio corazón para sanarlo.

*o*O*o*

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

Hola a Todos,

Gracias por sus comentarios, a veces no puedo contestar uno por uno, pero todos son importantes para mi. Son el motor que me impulsa a seguir escribiendo y tratar de mejorar cada día. Sin ustedes no tendría caso seguir escribiendo.

DamaNegra90, Yalo Alex, Paloma Abril Malfoy-Granger, LluciaDeOro, Amara SLF, BeethDramione, .HR, , , lilithsr, MARUVTA, Baruka84, Camila Anahi842 y duvalintricolor, a todos ustedes mil gracias. Al igual a todos aquellos que me leen y me ponen en favoritos.

Lilithsr mi agradecimiento especial por recomendarme en facebook…

MARUVTA se de que novela me hablas yo amo "corazón salvaje" es por mucho mi favorita y no había notado que hubiera similitud pero puede ser posible ;) …

no te preocupes intento actualizar con frecuencia para que tu corazón no sufra demasiado por la espera.

Besos,

Helena Grand


	10. Maternidad

Con la espalda apoyada en el cabeza de la cama la observa. Admira la sinuosidad de sus formas femeninas, su cuerpo esta cubierto a medias por una sabana blanca satinada, que poco cubre y deja mas bien nada a la imaginación.

Esta recostada de lado con su cabello extendido sobre la almohada como una colcha castaña de rizos ingobernables y rebeldes, que le invitan a tocarlos para sentir sus sedosas hebras entre sus dedos y poder percibir el dulce aroma que despiden.

Desde hace un rato juega a enredar y desenredar un mechón de sus cabellos en sus dedos de manera distraída, absorto en la bella imagen que tiene delante. Tiene los pechos desnudos e insinuantes, meciéndose al ritmo de su respiración. La blanca tela se enreda entre sus piernas, ocultando su pubis, no así sus caderas y parte de sus nalgas.

Las sabanas habían quedado manchadas por su virtud, fue lo suficientemente caballeroso para ocuparse de limpiarlas usando un simple hechizo, cuando Hermione se disculpo para ir al baño, antes de regresar al cobijo de su cama y que la dejara descansar para reponerse.

Desde entonces han pasado un par de horas, las velas se han consumido por completo. La habitación se encuentra parcialmente en penumbras, la tenue luz de la luna se filtra por la ventana entre las cortinas y cae de lleno sobre la cama, bañando su desnudez.

Hace poco han concluido sus placeres, fue su primera vez y a sido seguramente demasiado como para dejarla rendida, exhausta y seguramente adolorida.

Pero es inevitable sentir que el fuego comienza de nuevo a encenderse en la sangre que corre por sus venas y se agolpa de lleno en su pene, para ponerlo firme y dispuesto para hundirse de nueva cuenta en la estreches de su interior.

Aprieta su erección comenzando a bombear primero lento apretando desde la base de su falo hasta la punta, aflojando un poco, antes de comenzar de nuevo.

Los labios entre abiertos de Hermione, le trae la lujuria a sus pensamientos, imaginando lo que seria que su boca sustituyera el movimiento de su mano. Un calambrazo lo hace morderse los labios para acallar sus gemidos roncos de placer.

Podría despertarla pero no quiere comportarse como una bestia en celo que no puede contenerse. La desea de nuevo, mas no quiere lastimarla, no después de que se entregara tan voluntariamente, sin condiciones o reservas.

Se conforma entonces deleitándose con su desnudez, con la evocación de los eventos recientes. Reavivando el eco de su voz gimiendo en su oído, sus uñas enterrándose en su piel mientras entra por primera vez en ella.

Cierra los ojos para recordar con mayor nitidez su abandono al deseo, sus ojos color miel, nublados y acuoso, brillantes por las lagrimas, tan fieros y decididos al mismo tiempo. Su piel caliente y enrojecida, veteada aquí y alla donde a succionado con mas fuerza para marcarla, para hacerle saber que por mas que se resista ya es suya, aunque sea por tiempo definido.

Sus muslos cremoso, virginales y cálidos abiertos para recibirle, mostrándole sus labios vaginales y el botón rosado de placer infinito. Sentir como entra arrasando consigo las barreras fue glorioso. Estuvo a nada de venirse de solo entrar, estaba tan apretada y caliente, tan jodidamente estrecha que tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse y no eyacular.

Mueve su mano de arriba a abajo por toda su longitud, cada vez mas rápido, cada vez apretando con mas fuerza, esta a punto de llegar. Aun con los ojos cerrado y mordiendo sus labios, evocando sus últimos recuerdos.

Tan sumergido en sus ensoñaciones, comenzando a arañar su climas se sobresalta al sentir el movimiento de la cama.

Abre los ojos para encontrarse de frente con la misma mirada que evocaba. Se alza sobre su cuerpo poniéndose a horcajadas. Sus senos se pegan a su piel, incitantes, con los pezones ya erguidos y dispuestos a pedir sus atenciones.

Su cabello desordenado enmarca su rostro, en una visión salvajemente leonina. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y esa manía suya de morderse el labio lo vuelven loco. Sus manos grandes descansan en las armoniosas caderas, procurando quedarse quietas, esperando cualquier movimiento, sintiendo como la erección rosa la humedad que nace entre sus piernas.

Hipnotizado por su mirada, la ve alzarse un poco para acomodar en su entrada el falo erecto. Se hunde lentamente, empalándose a si misma.

Gime suave, profundo, exhalando una bocanada de aire contra su cuello, mientras lo hunde hasta el fondo de su intimidad, cobijándolo de nuevo en sus entrañas.

Draco aprieta su mandíbula con fuerza, zambulléndose en las glorias cálidas de su mujer. Aguantando su estrechez y lo jodidamente sensual que luce su expresión de deleite, cuando lo siente tan profundamente.

Ella se abraza a sus hombros, inestable. Su inexperiencia pesa, pero no deja que la intimiden.

Despertó con los suaves ruidos de su pareja mientras se masturba. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, alejando la niebla del sueño, para mirar con una fascinación indescriptible la manera en que se toca.

Su cuerpo es toda una obra de arte, le recuerda el David de Miguel Ángel o de Bernini. Su cuerpo fibroso muestra la tensión de sus músculos ante el implacable movimiento de su mano. Tiene una piel blanca que evoca el mármol perfecto y sinuoso, sin ser demasiado musculoso cada parte de su anatomía muestra el arduo trabajo que esta detrás para que parezca cincelado a mano. El torso estructurado, su abdomen firme y cuadriculado, los muslos, los bíceps, la espalda, donde quiera que mires la visión encanta.

Pero justo en ese momento lo que mas llama su atención en la enormidad de su erección, la manera en la que se estimula, cerrando los ojos y mordiendo sus labios. Tiene de repente la imperiosa necesidad de ser ella quien lo toque, que sea sus manos y su cuerpo los que le causen el placer que muestra su rostro.

Se encuentra sumamente excitada, motivada también por los recientes eventos. Nunca antes se sintió tan empodera, tan libre de decir lo que quiere, de hablar de sus deseos mas profundos sin temer a ser juzgada. Draco no la hacia sentir torpe o fuera de lugar, la incitaba a soltarse, a ser ella, permitiéndole descubrir una parte de si misma de la que no tenia conocimiento.

Quiere tocarle, aprender bajo su guía. Desea complacerle porque sabe de algún modo que el a su manera también se esfuerza por hacerlo.

Mantiene a raya sus dudas y amordaza sus mojigaterías para sentirse sensual y decidida, para ser ella quien tome iniciativa. Lo sorprende gratamente, lo percibe por su manera de mirarla y dejarse hacer.

Sus manos fuertes sostienen sus caderas a la espera de su siguiente movimiento. El calor es tan intenso que siente que se quema. Su cuerpo se amotina, tomando vida propia y amordazando su mente lógica para que el instinto tome las riendas.

Deliciosamente llena después de hundirlo, comienza a moverse sobre el, su inexperiencia le puede, pero sus manos la estimulan guiando sus movimientos.

Lo escucha gruñir de manera varonil, afianzando su agarre, estrujando la piel bajo sus manos, le acaricia no solo la cadera, aprieta también sus nalgas para hacerla moverse contra su eje, en ese vaivén delirante que la tiene extasiada.

-Déjame sentirte. –Le pide levantándola y moviéndose sin salirse de su interior, la inclina para que apoye su espalda contra el colchón para acelerar las embestidas.

No podrá aguantar mas y necesita llevarla consigo a la cima. Hace que levante una de sus piernas acomodadora en su hombro para hondar aun mas. Bombea duro, con fuerza, entrando tan profundo, que solo se detiene cuando chocan sus genitales contra sus nalgas.

-¡Aaah! –Grita Hermione con fuerza con los espasmos en su interior otorgándole el placer de un orgasmo.

Es todo lo que Draco necesita escuchar y sentir para acompañarla. Eyacula con fuerza sacudido por los temblores del éxtasis. Cuando logra recuperarse un poco sale de su interior, le ayuda a acomodarse, cubriéndola poco después con la sabana.

Draco no dice nada, no puede hacerlo. Solo le besa suavemente los labios, arropándola para que el sueño se la lleve de vuelta.

Ella no necesita de palabras, así, en sus brazos, en el silencio de la habitación disfruta de sus cuidados, se siente querida y apreciada de una forma extraña, que le hace sentirse por fin tranquila después de la tormenta en la que se convirtió su vida.

Hermione cierra los ojos dejándose vencer por el sueño, sin perder la sonrisa en los labios que nace de esa sensación cálida de sentirse protegida.

. . .

. .

En algún momento de la madrugada tuvo que levantarse de nuevo para ir al baño, se envolvió en sabana para hacer el recorrido. Draco dormía plácidamente boca abajo completa y espléndidamente desnudo. No pudo evitar que le ardieran las mejillas, ni morderse el labio de manera nerviosa.

Solo el punzante malestar entre sus piernas le recordó que no era momento de desviarse del camino.

Entro al cuarto de baño donde se encontraba una pequeña maleta con sus efectos personales, saco su varita para insonorizar el lugar. Necesitaba urgentemente tomar una larga y relajante ducha.

Tomo su tiempo para mimarse bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Pronto la habitación se lleno de vaho nublando el enorme espejo sobre los lavamanos dobles de mármol. Con una toalla, limpio la superficie para poder mirarse.

Quizás solo eran tonterías, pero se sentía distinta, incluso podía percibir en sus ojos algo diferente que no podía explicar. Llevo la punta de sus dedos a sus labios todavía hinchados para acariciarlos, evocando sus besos y la tortura de los dientes blancos de Draco. Un cosquilleo recorrió su vientre, estrujándolo.

Sus pechos estaban sensibles, el solo toque de la toalla al secarlos, la hizo dar un respingo. Ahora entendía la sonrisa burlona de Parkinson cuando pidiendo en confidencia su consejo al confesarse virgen, esta le había regalado un par de frasquitos de ungüentos.

-Este póntelo después e intimar, te ayudara con el ardor y el malestar. –Dijo dándole un primer frasco con las indicaciones precisas para ponerse. –Este puedes ponerlo en el resto del cuerpo donde necesites que calme ciertas incomodidades. –Su sonrisa le causo escalofríos pero los recibió sin renegar o hacer mas preguntas.

Eso había sido todo lo que le había dicho. Pero estaba profundamente agradecida. Su primera incursión al baño le valió no solo para asearse después de entregar su virginidad, sino también ponerse el ungüento para ayudarle con el malestar general y otorgarle la oportunidad de disfrutar plenamente un segundo encuentro.

Tratando de alejar el recuerdo, se froto un poco de esa pomada de color verde en los pechos y el cuello. Suspiro con alivio cuando un agradable frescor se extendió por su piel. Después pensaría la manera de agradecer a Pansy.

Hermione pensó que no era muy apropiado volver envuelta en la sabana a la habitación, además era un desperdicio no usar la exquisita ropa que escogió Parkinson para ella.

. . .

Cuando la castaña despertó de nuevo, la luz del día entraba por la ventana y se encontraba completamente sola en la inmensidad de la cama. Quizás debería sentirse triste o vacía por la situación, pero no era asi.

Se alecciono bastante bien desde antes. No mantendría expectativas sobre nada, prefería mil veces sorprenderse que volver a decepcionarse por esperar demasiado.

Draco fue gentil, incluso amable, pero no la amaba. Por tanto, no esperaría que cumpliera con sus ensoñaciones románticas.

Una fuerte explosión en la planta de abajo la saco de sus pensamientos haciendo que saltara de un brinco de la cama. Tomando su varita, salió a toda prisa de la habitación para buscar el origen de aquel estruendo.

Su corazón latía con fuerza golpeando sus costillas, temiendo que algo malo le hubiera ocurrido a Malfoy. Bajo descalza las enormes escaleras. Una segunda explosión la hizo temblar. Los ruidos venían de lo que parecía ser uno de los salones del fondo.

Con la varita en alto, giro lentamente la perilla de la puerta de madera, preparada para atacar o defenderse. Cuando la nube de polvo se disipo lo suficiente, ya comenzaba a conjurar un hechizo, más en el último momento se detuvo al ver quienes estaban dentro.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? –Pregunto con incredulidad.

Pansy bajo lentamente la varita ante la mirada fulminante de Hermione.

-¡Ellos tiene la culpa! –Se justifico haciendo un puchero.

La castaña giro el rostro buscando a quien se refería pero no vio a nadie. Le tomo un segundo mas darse cuenta que Nott y Malfoy estaban escondidos bajo una mesa, cubriéndose del ataque de la morena.

-¡Salgan de ahí! –Ordeno en un grito, comenzando a perder los nervios.

Los vio levantarse y sacudirse el polvo.

-¿Qué paso? –Volvió a preguntar. Aunque no estaba muy segura de querer saber.

-Esos dos me han dicho que no seré una buena madre.

-¿Que? –Pregunto atónita.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –Se defendió Nott. –Simplemente dijimos que quizás debas esperar.

-¡Porque seria una terrible madre! –Dijo la morena comenzando a hipar.

-Eso lo has dicho tu Pansy. –Esta vez era Draco quien le miraba con seriedad.

-¿Estas embarazada? –cuestiono con cautela acercándose para intentar reconfortarla.

-¡No!

-¿Piensas adoptar?

-¡No!

-Necesito que te calmes y me digas entonces porque estas pensando en la maternidad.

-¡Anda dile! –Dijo Theo señalándola de manera acusadora. –Dile que quieres que te hagamos un hijo.

-¿Hagamos? –Pregunto sin comprender nada.

-Draco y yo.

-¿Que?

-¿Es tan malo querer un bebe? –Sus ojos azules estaban aguados por las lágrimas.

Hermione se limito a abrazarla y guiarla hasta un sillón que parecía entero, pues en el lugar parecía que se había desarrollado una guerra campal.

-No es malo que quieras tener un bebe.

-¿¡Que!? -Exclamaron a la par los dos muchachos.

La castaña los hizo callar con una fría mirada.

-Lo malo seria que lo quieras por las razones incorrectas ¿Por qué quieres un bebe justo ahora?

-Quiero tener alguien a quien amar, no quiero estar sola.

-¡Comprendo!

-¿Por qué quieres que ellos sean los padres?

-Porque son las personas mas importantes para mi.

-Imagino que tener un bebe debe de ser la cosa mas maravillosa del mundo Pansy, pero no me gustaría que dieras ese paso importante porque te sientes sola. Eso seria bastante egoísta.

-Yo podría darle muchas cosas.

-No lo dudo, pero creo que un bebe debe de nacer del amor y no de la necesidad de compensar un vacio. Eres joven y guapa, deberías tomarte el tiempo de conocer a alguien con quien puedas construir tus sueños, alguien que de ese paso contigo por convicción, para que ese bebe que tanto deseas sea verdaderamente amado. No te precipites en tomar una decisión de la que puedas arrepentirte.

Con afecto limpio una de sus lágrimas con su mano.

-Mientras tanto los tienes a ellos y a mi. No estas sola.

Lo que sintió en ese momento Pansy nunca lo había experimentado. No estaba acostumbrada a que nadie le mostrara afecto de manera tan directa. Era una calidez inexplicable, una felicidad que la sacudió de pies a cabeza.

La morena solo pudo mover la cabeza de manera afirmativa, pues tenia miedo que si hablaba iba romper en llanto y ya se habia mostrado lo suficientemente débil por un día como para cometer la locura de ponerse a llorar como una niña.

-Eso mismo le dije y me mando a la mierda. –Dijo ofendido Nott.

-Tu me has dicho que si para cuando cumplamos cuarenta seguimos solos, me harás el grandísimo favor de hacerme un hijo.

-Es lo mismo que a dicho Granger, solo que con otras palabras.

-Mejor cállate Theo. –Advirtió Draco.

-Creo que lo mejor será ir a desayunar. –Atajo Hermione poniéndose de pie.

Hasta entonces Nott y Malfoy repararon en el atuendo de la castaña. No era lo que mostraba, sino lo que se insinuaba bajo la vaporosa tela de su camisón.

Pansy sonrió al ver sus caras.

-Creo que primero te cambias si no quieres causarles un ataque cardiaco.

El tiempo que le tomo a Hermione darse cuenta de que llevaba sobre el cuerpo el ligero camisón, fue el mismo que le tomo a Draco darle un codazo a su amigo para que dejara de mirar a su mujer de forma poco santa.

La castaña corrió de vuelta a la habitación para cambiarse. La cara le ardía de la vergüenza.

-Lo dicho, eres un jodido afortunado. –Le palmeo el hombro a Draco con demasiada fuerza.

-Y eso que no sabes que anoche le entrego su pureza a este impresentable que tenemos como amigo. –Dijo la morena malévola dejándolos solos.

Nott abrió la boca con sorpresa haciendo sonreír con arrogancia a Draco.

-¿Es cierto? –Se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Tu que crees? –Replico con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Te odio. –Bromeo antes de ponerse serio. –Espero que en verdad tomes en cuenta lo afortunado que eres y aproveches esta oportunidad.

. . .

. .

.

*o*O*o*

Hola de nuevo,

Como pueden darse cuenta este es un capitulo insustancial, sin nada demasiado relevante. Hecho en escasas horas solo por el gusto de escribirlo y complacerlas. Además que me han hecho muy feliz con todos sus comentarios. Así que ya saben que me gusta corresponder con sus atenciones siempre que el tiempo me lo permite.

Besos enormes.

Helena Grand

P.D. Pido disculpas por los horrores ortográficas de siempre, que pueden ser aun mayores tomando en cuenta que escribí el capitulo al vapor ;)

También me disculpo si el titulo del capitulo les a hecho pensar en otra cosa jajaja


	11. Nada Bueno

Como poco era extraño. La escena que estaba teniendo lugar frente a sus ojos debía ser catalogada como apocalíptica. Nunca, jamás en sus más retorcidos sueños hubiera imaginado que pudiera vivir algo como eso.

Quizás visto desde afuera pudiera parecer normal, el típico desayuno dominical familiar, las charlas amenas de trivialidades, las sonrisas fáciles por tonterías mientras disfrutan de sus alimentos, bajo un ambiente ligero, armónico y ¿cálido?

¿Dónde habían dejado sus formalidades? La enorme mesa del comedor se vio reducida a un mero objeto decorativo. Hermione había traído levitando consigo de la cocina fruta fresca, pan tostado, jugo, café, leche, mermelada, mantequilla y panques recién hechos y coloco todo en una mesa redonda de cuatro plazas en la terraza del jardín. Según dijo le parecía absurdo tener que departir en una mesa para 20 personas cuando eran solo 4, le parecía un acto frio e impersonal.

Así que ahí tenia a Theo y Pansy encantados con la resolución de su mujer, compartiendo el desayuno como si hubieran sido amigos de toda la vida. Envueltos en una normalidad que nunca habían tenido, platicando de estupideces como el clima, las explosiones en el salón y los últimos chismes de moda sobre el día de ayer.

Draco llevo la taza de café a sus labios para ocultar una sonrisa. No podía negar que Hermione tenía un efecto transformador en las personas. Hacia que la normalidad fuera algo agradable y cotidiano, a lo que fácilmente podría acostumbrarse.

Parecía encajar muy bien en el papel de esposa, aunque lo justo seria decir, que hacia que todo a su alrededor calzara perfecto.

Entre el grato momento y la buena vibra de la que estaban disfrutando en ese momento, el rubio casi, solo casi, podía perdonar la intromisión de sus dos amigos a su hogar, justo al día siguiente de su boda, sabiendo que no iban a salir de luna de miel, esperaba al menos disfrutar de ese fin de semana solos.

Cuando Pansy y Theo se presentaron en su mansión, se habían disculpado profundamente diciendo que era de suma importancia. Solo por eso no los cosió a maldiciones a ese par de impertinentes, como merecían.

Los hizo entrar a uno de los salones que había mandado acondicionar como un acogedor lugar para visitas, con la esperanza de terminar pronto y poder regresar a la cama con Hermione. Pero antes siquiera que le explicaran los motivos de su inoportuna visita, Pansy los había asaltado con la noticia de que quería ser madre y que deseaba que alguno de los dos fuera el padre.

Lo demás fue la expresión de cólera tan propia de Pansy por no salirse con la suya, sumado al poco tacto de Nott para ser amable en ciertos temas delicados femeninos.

Ahora tenía curiosidad de saber que era tan importante como para tener que compartir las atenciones de Hermione, cuando bien podían estar aun en la recamara conociéndose mas a fondo.

-¿Y bien? –Pregunto cuando todos terminaron su desayuno.

Los tres se giraron el rostro para verle.

-Estoy esperando que me digan que es eso tan importante que le hizo venir.

Tenia un tono neutro de voz, sin embargo, sus amigos lo conocían demasiado bien como para saber que estaba bastante molesto y esperaba una buena explicación, sobre la inoportuna visita.

La postura relajada de Theo se transformo al instante, se enderezo y su rostro adquirió un semblante serio al conectar su mirada con la de su amigo. Pansy se quedo en silencio mirando de uno al otro esperando que alguno de los dos rompiera el incomodo silencio, después de todo ella estaba presente porque así se lo había pedido Nott.

-¿Prefieren que los deje solos? –Pregunto con cautela la castaña, retirando la servilleta de sus piernas para ponerse de pie.

-De hecho, creo que será mejor que te quedes. –Le pide cortésmente Nott, haciéndola desistir de su plan inicial. –Lo que tengo que decir les interesa a ambos.

-Tu dirás. –Acoto el rubio moviendo sus manos en un ademan que le invitaba a hablar.

-Tu padre. –Apenas la palabra salió de su boca, Draco se tenso, apretando sus puños.

-¿Qué hay con mi padre?

-Me solicito que intervenga para cambiar la normatividad de su libertad condicional. Alega que siendo familia no es muy propio que su nuera sea quien lleve el proceso.

-¿Estas aquí como su abogado? –Pregunto con interés Hermione.

Draco supo al instante que su mujer no estaba nada feliz con la noticia, su tono de voz era un tanto fría cuando se dirigía a Theo. Sus ojos castaños brillaban con una altanería que no había notado antes. Era un asunto demasiado personal para ella y no dejaría mono con cabeza si la respuesta de su amigo no la complacía.

Nott también lo noto, los ojos de la castaña ardían cuando los fijo en lo suyos. Podía ser que fuera una mujer en apariencia indefensa pero su personalidad imponía cuando se lo proponía.

-Le dije que lo pensaría. –Dijo tanteando el terreno para no provocar la ira innecesaria en su contra.

-Hace bien. No me gustaría quitarte de en medio, me pareces una persona agradable y después de todo eres el mejor amigo de Draco junto con Pansy, no creo que me quieras como tu enemiga.

-¿Enemiga? No crees que es una palabra demasiado fuerte. –Nott intento bromear para quitarle hierro a la situación.

Hermione sonrió, pero no fue la típica sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro, era un gesto calculado.

-Me tomo como personal todo lo que tenga que ver con Lucius Malfoy, mi nombre y mi trabajo están en juego, además, no voy a permitir que se escape de cumplir su condena. He sido comprensiva y sumamente tolerante por Narcisa y por Draco, pero el no me merece ningún tipo de consideración especial, aun asi he hecho lo necesario para que salga de su encierro merecido para que haga una vida relativamente normal. Pero si se atreves a retarme, si siquiera intenta escaparse de cualquier lineamento del contrato vinculante que firmo me encargare de hundirlo a el y a quien se atreva a ponerse en mi camino. ¿Soy lo suficientemente clara?

Parkinson tenía el rostro desencajado, jamás hubiera imaginado que Hermione Granger –Ahora Malfoy- fuera capas de amenazar de la manera fría en que lo estaba haciendo. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

-¿No te parece demasiado que haga trabajo social en el mundo muggles? Bien puede hacerlo en nuestro mundo. –El tono de voz que empleo Theo era conciliador, sabia que era un tema delicado para todos, pero quizás especialmente para ella.

-¿Te parece demasiado? ¿Es excesivo? que pida que haga labor social entre muggles, ¿Crees que es humillante?

Theo pensó bien su respuesta. –No.

-Siempre te he tenido por un hombre inteligente y juicioso desde que comenzamos a tratarnos por el trabajo. Comprendo que puedas sentir cierto apego por el padre de tu mejor amigo, pero no voy a tolerar que te metas para que intente escapar de las consecuencias de sus actos. Lucius necesita aprender mucho de los muggles para que sea capaz de aprender de sus errores lo suficiente

La voz de Hermione era resuelta, seguía taladrando al castaño con su mirada mientras hablaba.

-¡Esta bien! –Admitió asintiendo y levantando las manos en señal de rendición. –Sera como tu digas, yo no voy a meterme.

Draco observaba a su mujer, contemplativo. No podía estar mas de acuerdo con ella, de hecho si de el dependiera lo hubiera dejado que pasara una buena temporada tras las rejas para escarmentarlo, pero eso seria demasiado para su madre.

Hermione sonrió satisfecha, exhalo con fuerza el aire que estaba conteniendo sin sentirlo y volvió a ser la misma persona de antes. Sus facciones se suavizaron al tiempo que desapareció la dureza de sus ojos.

-¡Bien! Los dejo un momento. –Se disculpo, no sin antes dejar completamente limpia la mesa.

Draco la siguió con la mirada hasta que entro a la mansión, lo mismo hicieron sus amigos.

-Eso ha sido alucinante. –La morena aun no podía creer del todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. –¡Ver para creer! –Exclamo con incredulidad.

-¿A que te refieres? –Interrogo levantando una ceja el rubio.

-Granger acaba de hacer en unos minutos dos de las cosas que tu no has podido hacer en años. –Se burlo. –Ganarle a Theo y dejarlo sin palabras.

Malfoy estudio el rostro de su amigo. Lejos de estar molesto parecía divertido por el comentario de Parkinson.

-En mi favor tengo que decir que Hermione es la primera leona entre un grupo de serpientes. Es difícil calcular el efecto que causa cuando se esta tan acostumbrado a seguir una línea que para ella no existe.

A pesar de que sonreía, su mirada era triste. Pansy no lo noto, pero Draco si que se dio cuenta y no pudo evitar sentir una incomodidad creciendo en su interior.

. . .

Pese a lo que pudiera pensarse, Hermione no deseaba vengarse de ninguna manera de Lucius, sin embargo, tenia claro que necesitaba obligarle a que pusiera los pies en la tierra y aprendiera a conocer y valorar a aquellos que había despreciado por sus estúpidas creencias.

Quizás podía parecer cruel, someter a alguien con los antecedentes del Señor Malfoy a tragarse su orgullo y prejuicios para ensuciarse las manos, pero era mas que justo que pagara de algún modo el mal que había hecho.

Era una fiel creyente de que quien no aprende de su pasado esta condenado a repetir los mismos errores en el futuro. Y no estaba dispuesta a soportar que alguien condene a los muggles por su ignorancia.

Ese era uno de los motivos por los que había rechazado tener una luna de miel, debía hacer cumplir a su "suegro" con el contrato de labor social, además, no deseaba alejarse demasiado tiempo de Harry, pues sabia que a pesar de que aparentara en su boda que estaba bien, lo cierto era que seguía muy delicado.

La mejoría que mostro con el tratamiento experimental que le están proporcionando en San Mungo era notorio, pero todos sabían que mientras no se atacara al mal de raíz era muy difícil saber si en algún momento pudiera curarse por completo.

Quería conservar las esperanzas hasta el final, deseaba con todo su ser que se mejor amigo, se recuperar, que tuviera la vida feliz que merecía aunque no fuera a su lado. De la misma manera esperaba que Ginny desistiera de sus intenciones de reconquistar a Draco y valorara al gran hombre que tenia a su lado.

Le traía un sabor amargo pensar en la pelirroja, sabia que era persistente y tenaz, y aunque en el pasado esas características las había tomado como las cualidades mas valiosas en su personalidad, ahora le agobiaba que pudiera intentar algo que pusiera en riesgo la estabilidad que estaba intentando construir.

No deseaba que Harry sufriera, si llegara a enterarse de la traición de Ginny, pero tampoco quería que volviera a la vida de Draco a causar estragos. Ahora era su esposo y aun cuando no habían sentimientos de por medio por parte de ninguno de los dos, estaban intentando reconstruirse y sanar sus heridas de amor para seguir adelante, para lograrlo necesitaba salir por completo de sus vidas.

. . .

Nott y Parkinson se despidieron poco después de que Hermione los dejara solos en la terraza, no deseaban importunar mas a los recién casados. Cuando ambos abandonaron la mansión los ojos azules de Theodore aun mostraban cierta melancolía triste que no paso desapercibida para Draco.

La pesadez en su pecho no había desaparecido, por el contrario aumento al verlos marcharse, al encontrar en la siempre elaborada mascara que usaba su amigo, la sombra de una tristeza tan profunda como desconcertante.

Necesitaba estar un momento a solas, por lo que se encamino a su despacho para servirse una copa de licor. Tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza, tanto que digerir que se encontraba abrumado. Nott le había dado demasiado en que pensar con su actitud.

Sentado en una hermosa silla tras su escritorio, jugueteaba de manera distraída con la copa que tenia en sus manos a medio beber. En eso estaba cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta.

-¡Adelante!

Hermione se asomo con timidez antes de pasar por completo.

-Se han ido muy pronto. –Menciono sentándose en una de las sillas que estaban acomodadas frente al escritorio de madera oscura.

-En primer lugar, no debieron de haber venido. –Dijo con cierto fastidio.

-Son tus amigos. –Su ceño se frunció con algo de molestia.

-Son unos impertinentes que no respetan nuestro tiempo.

Hermione movió la cabeza de manera negativa y suspiro largamente en desacuerdo, pero evito decir algo al respecto, pues tenía algo mas importante que preguntar.

-¿Te molesta que este a cargo de la libertad condicional de tu padre? ¿También crees que es demasiado?

-Eres demasiado blanda. Yo como poco lo hubiera torturado antes de darle tan civilizada opción de redimirse.

-No tienes una buena relación con tu padre. –No era una pregunta, solo señalaba un hecho bastante notorio.

-Hay demasiada mierda entre nosotros. -Admitió con incomodidad dando un largo trago hasta terminar su bebida. -¿Quieres algo de beber?

-No gracias, es demasiado temprano. –Declino la oferta a pesar de que sus ojos siguieron cada movimiento que hizo Draco para servirse otra copa.

Su paso era elegante y sus movimientos fluidos. Usaba ropa cómoda, pantalón de mezclilla, playera tipo polo y calzado deportivo, se veía mucho mas joven.

-¿Qué tanto me miras? –Pregunto sobresaltándola.

-Solo pensaba. –Contesto tratando de controlar el rubor que subió a sus mejillas por ser descubierta.

-¡Que novedad! –Se burlo y la escucho bufar con molestia. –¿Sobre que?

-¡Olvídalo! –Molesta y avergonzada decidió que era mejor marcharse.

Ya estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando la mano de Draco la detuvo, haciéndola girar y acorralándola. Estaba tan cerca que podia sentir su aliento sobre sus labios.

-No me apetece olvidar nada. –Dijo contra sus labios. –Así que habla.

Teniéndolo tan cerca le costaba pensar con coherencia e incluso hablar, por lo que puso su mano sobre su pecho para alejarlo suavemente un poco. Malfoy solo se movió un paso, manteniendo sus brazos a cada lado del rostro de la castaña.

-Quería que eligiéramos un método anticonceptivo de común acuerdo, con lo de ayer tome un medicamente muggle, una pastilla de emergencia por decirlo de alguna manera, pero sinceramente no me sientan muy bien toma hormonas.

Draco chasqueo la lengua con fastidio. –Sabes lo que pienso al respecto.

-Creí que había sido lo suficientemente clara para establecer ese punto en el contrato. –A pesar de la vergüenza que sentía de hablar de esos temas con Malfoy, estaba molesta de que insistiera en que tuvieran hijos.

-Lo fuiste, lo que no quiere decir que este de acuerdo.

-Me da lo mismo que no estés de acuerdo.

-En tal caso tu encárgate de cuidarte, yo no pienso hacer nada al respecto.

-¡Perfecto! –Exclamo airada. –Entonces olvídate de que volvamos a estar juntos, será mejor que me cambie a otra habitación.

Empujándolo con brusquedad lo alejo intentando abrir la puerta. Solo logro que se abriera algunos centímetros antes de que el rubio volviera a empujarla para cerrarla.

-Ni se te ocurra. –Advirtió furioso por su amenaza.

Hermione no se amedrento por el tono, por el contrario parecía igual o mas furioso que el.

-Quiero que hagamos las cosas bien, por eso vine a buscar contigo la mejor opción, pero si no eres capaz de cooperar entonces no volveremos a tener relaciones.

-¡No me amenaces! –Dijo contra sus labios.

-Entonces pon de tu parte. –Elevo la voz frustrada.

Estando tan cerca ninguno de los dos podía evitar sentir la electricidad corriendo entre ellos, el calor comenzaba a hacer estragos en su pulso y a pesar de su furia el deseo se hizo presente.

-¿Qué quieres mujer?

-Que nos cuidemos, solo eso. No quiero un bebe producto de un contrato, quiero ser madre, pero quiero tenerlo por amor. Tu no me quieres, yo no te amo, asi que podríamos ofrecerle a un hijo.

Draco la libero, para darle la espalda. Estaba molesto por ser retado, pero también de alguna manera herido por sus palabras a pesar de que sabía que era verdad, no se amaban, que podrían ofrecerle a un hijo, si a penas se toleraban lo suficiente.

-Yo puedo tomar pociones anticonceptivas, pero sabes que no son completamente seguras, esperaba que tu pudieras cuidarnos también, los hechizos son sencillos y asi seria completamente seguro.

-Estas dispuesta a confiar en mi o esperas un juramente inquebrantable.

Hermione lo pensó.

-Si me das tu palabra, podre confiar ¿No se trata de eso el matrimonio? –Dijo con cierta ironía.

-De acuerdo. –Acepto al final. –Pero será mejor que cerremos el trato.

Se acerco de nuevo para estrecharla contra su pecho, comenzando a besarla con pasión. Hermione se estremeció entre sus brazos dejando que el calor que sentía comenzara a fluir libremente por su cuerpo.

Ahí, en el despacho, sobre un largo sillón, Draco la tomo de nuevo. Cumpliendo su palabra y con ello una de las clausulas mas importantes para Hermione del contrato. No tendrían Hijos. Aunque todo puede ser posible, mas si Lucius Malfoy esta empecinado en comprobar sus teorías.

*o*O*o*

Lucius no recibió de buena manera la noticia de que Nott se había negado en ser su abogado para solicitar traspasar su caso a sus manos y así intentar cambiar la normatoria de la libertad condicional.

Repentinamente se quedo sin opciones, nadie aparte del mejor amigo de su hijo aceptaría tomar su caso y mucho menos enfrentarse a la furia de su nuera, pues era bien sabido que a pesar de su buen carácter y amable personalidad, era implacable si se lo proponía para defender sus principios.

En sus manos tenia los folletos de las asociaciones donde podía realizar su servicio social. De solo pensar en ello, le causo un escalofrio que le recorrió el cuerpo haciéndolo temblar. No tenia ni idea de lo que le esperaba, nunca habia estado en contacto directo con los muggles mucho menos en las condiciones en las que se encontraba ahora.

No tener su varita lo hacia sentir incompleto y totalmente vulnerable en un mundo desconocido. Esperaba encontrar alguna manera de cambiar las cosas para que le concediera hacer esa estupidez de labor social al menos en el mundo mágico.

Faltaba poco para que se cumpliera el plazo y tenia que decidir por cual de las tres opciones que tenia se inclinaría. Todas le parecían igual de malas, mucho mas porque no sabia en que consistiría su trabajo.

Granger le había dicho que pasaría un mes completo en cada una de las instituciones para que las conociera, pero que pasado ese tiempo podía elegir en cual quedarse, que además podía decidir en cual empezar.

Lo que no podía siquiera imaginar era que esas opciones no era una casualidad, Hermione las había seleccionada por una muy buena razón, que mas tarde descubriría.

*o*O*o*

Furiosa caminaba de un lado a otro. Los celos la carcomían haciendo que una acidez subiera de la boca del estomago a su garganta haciéndole sentir un sabor amargo en la boca.

No, no podía haberla olvidado tan pronto, estaba completamente segura de que Draco la amaba, que todo el teatro de la boda y de esa felicidad que mostro era solo una farsa para vengarse, para hacerla pagar por haberle engañado.

Se resistía a pensar que en verdad le gustara Hermione, estaba convencida de que la estaba utilizando para limpiar su nombre y de paso consumar su venganza. Pero sabia que no la amaba y que tarde o temprano tendría que perdonarla.

Ella se encargaría de buscar su perdón, para que después mandaran todo al diablo para estar juntos. Se aferraba a esa idea con todas sus fuerzas para no volverse loca de rabia y de celos de solo imaginar que se encontraban juntos.

Draco no podía amar a nadie más que a ella.

Lagrimas de amargura y rabia corrían por sus mejillas pecosas.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Le pregunto su madre al entrar a la habitación.

Molly estaba de visita en la casa de los Potter, solia pasar todos los días para llevarles comida recién hecha y ver como seguía su yerno.

Ginny se limpio el rostro con el dorso de la mano.

-Si mama. –mintió.

La Señora Weasley suspiro con tristeza, creyó que lloraba de nuevo ante la deteriorada salud de Harry, estaba lejos siquiera de imaginar sus verdaderas razones.

-Debes de mantener la calma y no perder la fe. –Dijo acercándose para consolarla.

Molly no alcanzo a llegar a abrazarla cuando su hija cayó al piso desmayada.

-¡Ginny! –Grito asustada inclinándose a su lado para intentar reanimarla.

No tardo en llegar Ron alertado por los gritos de su madre, pues se encontraba en ese momento con Harry en la sala platicando. Cargo a Ginny para colocarla en la cama.

Cuando la pelirroja volvió en si, se encontró rodeada por Harry, Ron y su madre, además de un hombre que parecía ser medico.

-¿Qué paso? –Pregunto desorientada.

-Te desmayaste. –Dijo Harry tomando con cariño su mano y sonriendo.

-¿Pero todo esta bien? –Volvió a preguntar intentando enderezarse de la cama.

-¡Es Genial! vamos a ser papas –Harry se inclino para besarla.

La noticia la tomo completamente por sorpresa, no estaba en sus planes tener hijos, mucho menos tan pronto. Pero se hizo una luz es su cabeza, un bebe podría ayudarle para lograr lo que se proponía.

*o*O*o*

Aun no podía creer que estuviera casada, suspiro largamente mirando su mano. En ella llevaba el anillo de compromiso que alguna vez había pertenecido a la abuela de Draco, -como era su costumbre familiar- y sobre ella la argolla matrimonial. Eran verdaderamente hermosas y al mismo tiempo, bastante llamativas, lo suficiente para hacerla sentir un poco incomoda.

Ya se preparaba para ir a trabajar, en un par de horas tenia la cita con Lucius en su mansión para acompañarlo a que comenzara a cumplir con su contrato de trabajo comunitario.

Antes de involucrarse en el caso de Sr. Malfoy, Draco le habia dicho que no era necesario que siguiera trabajando, al casarse el se encargaría de proveer de todo lo que necesitara o deseara. Se negó siquiera a pensar en el ofrecimiento, pues le gustaba su trabajo. Eso había desembocado en una larga discusión que no pudo ganar el rubio.

En el contrato de estableció una cuota para cubrir con sus gastos y aunque lo acepto para no seguir discutiendo no pensaba tocar ni un solo galeón de Draco. Le gustaba ganar su propio dinero.

Ya estaba por salir de su habitación, cuando la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió, Draco salió con una toalla enredada en la cadera.

-¿Te vas sin despedirte?

-Es que tengo el tiempo justo. –Se disculpo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Al rubio le gustaba tener ese efecto en Hermione, podía percibir su nerviosismo al verlo desnudo, aun cuando no la tocaba podía verla moverse inquieta. Sus mejillas adquirían un bonito color y no dejaba de morder su labio inferior.

-Si me esperas puedo acompañarte con mis padres. –Ofreció caminando hasta ella, para tomarla por la barbilla y acariciar sus labios con su pulgar para hacer que liberara su labio.

-Te espero entonces. –Contesto con una tímida sonrisa, cautivada por su cercanía y esos ojos grises, estaban a punto de besarse.

Un golpeteo en la ventana rompió el momento antes de llegar a besarse. Era una lechuza que traía una carta.

-Sera mejor que vea de que se trata. –Dijo todavía nerviosa.

Abrió la ventana y tomo la carta anudada a su pata. Leyó rápidamente el papel.

-¿De quien es? –Pregunto el rubio mientras se cambiaba al ver que Hermione no decía nada.

-Es de Harry.

-¿Y que quiere? –cuestiono con molestia.

-Nos quiere ver a ambos por las noche, dice que el y Ginny tienen algo importante que decirnos.

-¿Sobre que?

-No dice, pero tengo el presentimiento que no debe ser nada bueno. –Dijo Hermione en voz baja, mas para si misma.

*o*O*o*

. . .

. .

Hola a Todos,

Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, aunque se que no les dejara un buen sabor de boca. Solo le pido que no desesperen que esta historiar apenas comienza.

Gracias por sus comentarios, me disculpo por no contestar uno por uno pero siempre tengo limitado el tiempo, tengo dos pequeños de 4 añitos y 7 meses, además de mi trabajo lo que no me deja demasiado tiempo libre, por lo que aprovecho el poco que me queda para escribir. Pero que sepan que valoro todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, y son el motor que me impulsa a seguir escribiendo.

Contestando brevemente algunas preguntas:

Camila Anahi842, aun no tengo definido el destino de Harry, te confieso que voy improvisando la mayoría de las veces, tengo un par de opciones para el, pero aun no me decido por ninguna.

Doristarazona, Yo amo la novela de Corazón Salvaje y aunque no la tome de inspiración, creo que si hay un par de similitudes que me encantaron cuando me lo hicieron ver. Gracias por seguirme también en Wattpad. Eres justo de mi edad! La verdad no se cuantos capítulos mas va a tener la historia, generalmente voy dejando que la misma trama me vaya guiando pero creo que aun hay mucho por delante posiblemente no vaya ni a la mitad de donde quiero llegar.

Espero sus comentarios, besos.

Helena Grand.


	12. Por el o por mi

No era un santo, estaba seguro que tenía mas defectos que virtudes, pero aun a pesar de ello quería encontrar la felicidad. Quizás suene estúpido, incluso cursi, para alguien como el, con un pasado tan oscuro como la peor de las cloacas, pero era cierto. Tan real y verdadero como el vacio con el que lleva lidiando toda su vida.

Le gustaba Hermione, fue sincero con Draco al admitirlo en voz alta, le agradaba su vivacidad, su fuerza, pero sobre todo esa luz que iluminaba a todo aquel que estuviera a su alrededor. El quería tener alguien que pudiera traer eso a su patética y opaca vida.

Trabajar con ella fue refrescante en muchos sentidos, le mostro lo fácil que era tratarla a pesar de sus reservas iníciales. Era alguien demasiado confiada para su propia seguridad, pero al mismo tiempo tan hábil y lucida en sus decisiones que nadie podría decir que era estúpida por confiar incluso en aquellos con un pasado tan sórdido como el suyo.

No la amaba y aunque lo hiciera nunca contemplaría hacer nada que dañara a su mejor amigo, antes se cortaría una pierna, un brazo o ambos, pero aun asi no podía evitar envidiar que tuviera una mujer como Granger a su lado.

De la misma manera en que fue sincero con Malfoy a contarle que en algún momento estuvo interesado en cortejar a Hermione, también lo fue al decirle que si era tan estúpido como para no aprovechar la oportunidad que el destino le estaba dando para retenerla, el lo aprovecharía al final de ese contrato que habían firmado.

Esperaba por el bien de Draco que lograra su cometido, lo deseaba con la misma intensidad que deseaba encontrar para el mismo una oportunidad como la que tenia en esos momentos.

A pesar de todo esperaba que su amigo dejara atrás sus complejos, junto con todas esas estupideces de su orgullo para que pudiera tomar lo que la vida le estaba ofreciendo en charola de plata.

Esa misma mañana pudo disfrutar la efervescente felicidad de la cotidianidad, de la deliciosa sensación de pertenecer a algo muy parecido a una "familia" Era nuevo encontrarse sentado en torno a una mesa con una charla fácil y amena, ahí no importaba el dinero, el apellido o el pasado, eran todos iguales, algo muy cercano a amigos y al mismo tiempo era algo cálido en muchos sentidos.

Hermione le ofreció un pedazo de su panque –el último- con una sonrisa, era quizás algo tan simple y ordinario que no pudiera representar nada, pero había sido una muestra de sinceridad ante su deseo de sentir que le importaba al menos un poco para no dejarle con un tonto antojo.

Era estúpido y lo sabia, quizás era algo tan normal y superfluo para Granger, pero para ellos, para las tres frías serpientes no era común, ni ordinario, sentir con tanta naturalidad las emociones de otro.

No es que fueran insensibles o no tuvieran sentimientos, pero estaban tan acostumbrados a limitarse, a mantener sus elaboradas mascaras ante todo el mundo, que cuando querían dejar salir sus emociones, les parecía tan antinatural que trataban siempre de evitarlo. Por esa razón la castaña parecía tener un extraño magnetismo que les atraía.

Incluso en Pansy tenia un efecto trasformador. Nott no recordaba la ultima vez que vio reír tanto a su amiga, como tampoco había conocido a nadie capaz de calmarla en sus ataques de rabia con solo palabras o que permitiera que alguien aparte de Draco y el la vieran llorar.

Hermione los hacia sentir bien consigo mismos de una manera que no alcanzaba a comprender. Tal vez se debía a que no se sentían juzgados o señalados como con el resto del mundo.

No, no podía evitar envidiar a Draco, era un jodido afortunado por tenerla.

Theo esperaba que en algún momento de su vida, alguien como ella llegara para darle la oportunidad de ser feliz. Mientras tanto buscaría como siempre intentar aferrarse a un momento, buscando un calor momentáneo en un cuerpo cualquiera, en un rostro y unos labios sin nombre.

Su congoja era mucha cuando abandono la mansión de su amigo e incapaz de regresar a la fría soledad de su propia casa, se fue a buscar a una de sus tantas amantes de ocasión. No fue difícil encontrar a quien estuviera dispuesta a darle cobijo entre sus piernas para dejar de pensar al menos un instante, hasta un orgasmo que le nublara un poco la necesidad de buscar algo mas verdadero.

Ella era hermosa, con su larga cabellera negra y rizada, alta y esbelta, con curvas insinuantes y un rostro de porcelana de finas y encantadoras facciones. Su nombre no importa, como tampoco interesa nada mas que un momento, no hay sentimientos de por medio mas que un deseo de consumirse en sus pasiones.

Cuanto quisiera sentir la misma calidez que experimento cuando le obsequio ese estúpido pedazo de panque, pero de eso nada, todo es mecánico, monótono a pesar de que esta intimando con una hermosa mujer.

La escucha susurrar su nombre cuando entre a fondo en sus entrañas, haciéndolo sonreír, por que es un nombre pero no un sentimiento. Se reprende mentalmente por su estupidez y embiste con mas fuerza, mas profundo, va tan hondo como puede hasta que sus genitales chocan contra sus nalgas.

No se detiene, entra y sale rítmicamente, cada vez mas rápido, cada vez mas duro. Grita llegando al orgasmo, el solo aprieta su mandíbula bombeando dos veces mas antes de alcanzar su propio placer.

Sale de ella, echándose a un lado. Su respiración es agitada como el latido de su corazón. Mira al techo, sintiéndose perdido entre un resiente placer y un vacio que parece que nunca va a poder llenar.

-¿No te apetece un panque de arándanos? –Pregunta y sonríe por la confusión en el rostro de su amante. –Son mis favoritos. –Agrega al final, omitiendo decir que es por Hermione que ahora le gustan.

*o*O*o*

Te busco en mis recuerdos, en las imágenes desteñidas por el tiempo,

Persigo tu voz en los ecos que resultan cada vez mas lejano.

Ya no estas, pero sigues en mi corazón como una vieja herida que se niega en sanar.

Los años se han llevado todo lo que me importaba,

Los sueños, la juventud y los amores.

Ahora estoy solo, siempre esperando por ti,

Deseando el sueño eterno para encontrarte en donde quiera que estes.

J.J.

. . .

. .

.

El mal presentimiento sigue clavado en su pecho llenándola de angustia, no puede apartar de su cabeza la idea de que todo es una maniobra de Ginny y no saber que es exactamente lo que planea la saca de quicio.

Se encuentra en el salón de la mansión de los Malfoy, esperando por Lucius. Cuando la puerta se abre para dejarle entrar su rostro le dice todo. Esta enojado, furioso es una palabra mas correcta, pero además aun cuando hace todo por ocultarlo puede percibir en sus ojos la angustia.

Salir de su zona de confort debe de estarlo matando. Si no fuera el, quizás le causaría pena pero no puede hace mas que reprimir una sonrisa y portarse todo lo profesional posible.

-¡Buen día, Señor Malfoy!

No contesta el saludo. La mira iracundo. –Lo estas disfrutando realmente. –Suelta con sus ojos fríos grises puesto en ella.

-¿Quiere la verdad? –Pregunta sin inmutarse, manteniéndose firme ante esa mirada que pretende ser amenazante.

-No la necesito, se muy bien que esto es lo que quieres.

-No se confunda Lucius, ni crea lo que no es. No me divierte su situación, sino sus resistencias. Teme enfrentarse a los muggles que tanto a despreciado toda su vida, creyendo que van a dañarle de algún modo. Le aseguro que eso no es el caso.

-No digas estupideces. –Sisea apoyando su peso en el basto.

Hermione lo observa, sabe que antes la empuñadura de ese mismo bastón escondía su varita y ahora estaba vacía. Ahora si se da el lujo de compadecerle. No quiere ni imaginar lo que sentiría si no pudiera volver a hacer magia.

-Esto puede ser tan fácil o tan difícil como usted quiera. Si se da la oportunidad de conocer realmente las cosas como son y deja a un lado las torcidas historias que alimentaron en su mente, sobre un tipo de personas que no son tan diferentes a usted solo porque no tienen magia.

Lucius tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar un insulto. Sabía que las amenazas de su nuera no eran en vano y no deseaba complicar más su ya precaria situación. La ultima vez fue lo suficientemente clara al explicarle sobre las consecuencias de su insubordinación.

Las expectativas que habia mantenido sobre que su nuera fuera quien manejara su caso se esfumaron en el aire, a penas se dio cuenta que para la leona no tenia ningún significado especial, el trato seria el mismo que le daría a cualquiera, incluso tenia la sospecha que con el seria aun mas dura para escarmentarlo por su pasado.

Aun con toda la furia y angustia que sentía en esos momentos, no podía perder de vista lo importante. Era medianamente libre y eso hacia que el sacrificio valiera la pena, además no perdía las esperanzas de que pronto cambiaria las cosas a su favor de algún modo. Esperaba que solo fuera cuestión de ganarse a Hermione lo suficiente para despertar en ella su lado mas noble y altruista, para poderla manipular.

-¿Por cual de las 3 opciones decidió comenzar? –Pregunto la castaña para no prolongar mas de lo necesario ese encuentro.

No le agradaba en lo mas mínimo la nueva forma en que Lucius la miraba.

-Lo dejo a su consideración.

Contesto mas dueño de si mismo, esperando que el infierno comenzara de una buena vez para no prolongar su suplicio.

-Como usted guste. –Le dijo con una diminuta sonrisa, que no fue bien recibida por el rubio.

. . .

Llegaron ahí por medio de aparición, pero Hermione había sido clara en decirle que debía aprender a llegar a ese lugar por su cuenta. Incluso sabiendo que no conocía de nada el mundo muggle se ofreció a ser su guía la primera semana.

Antes de salir de la mansión para dirigirse al punto donde les esperaba el traslador, la castaña había entregado al señor Malfoy ropa muggle para que no llamara la atención, aleccionándolo lo mejor que pudo debido al corto tiempo del que disponían para que nadie descubriera que era un mago.

Se aparecieron en un callejón algunas cuadras arriba de su destino. No tardaron en llegar hasta una enorme reja negra, rodeada por paredes de piedra. Hermione empujo un poco pues no estaba cerrada con llave.

Era tanto el nerviosismo que sentía, como lo que se esforzaba en ocultarlo, que no leyó el letrero de la entrada. No tenia la menor idea donde se encontraba o por cual de sus terribles tormentos empezaría.

Caminaron algunos metros por un camino de gravilla, hasta llegar a la entrada de una enorme y pintoresca casa, rodeada por amplios jardines llenos de flores multicolores.

La castaña toco una pequeña campañilla colgada a un lado de la puerta principal de madera. No tardaron es escuchar pasos acercándose.

Apenas la puerta se abrió dejo ver a una mujer ya entrada en años con una amable sonrisa que de alguna manera los hizo recordar a Molly Weasley. Tenia el cabello rojizo y lacio atado en la nuca con un pequeño moño, su rostro era redondo y estaba salpicado de pecas oscuras.

-Buen día, Susan. –Saludo cortésmente. –El Sr. es Lucius Malfoy. –Presento.

Susan extendió su mano para saludarle. Hermione tuvo que codear ligeramente al rubio para que no le dejara con la mano extendida.

-Es un placer conocerle y un gusto enorme que tenga la amabilidad de colaborar con nosotros.

-El placer es mío Madame. –Se obligo a contestar con cortesía.

-Pero pasen por favor no se queden en la puerta. –Le invito haciéndose a un lado para concederles la entrada.

Era una casa antigua, pero muy bien cuidada, los pisos de madera eran bastante bonitos y los adornos del lugar, aunque pocos eran sobrios y de buen gusto. Estaba bien iluminado por la luz natural que entraba por varias ventanas con marcos de maderas en color oscuro.

Los hicieron pasar a una pequeña oficina, donde se apilaban varias carpetas desbordadas con papeles.

-¿Podría decirme cual será mi trabajo? –La incomodidad estaba presente en la voz de Lucius, a pesar de que su apariencia no denotaba ninguna emoción.

El rubio tenia los nervios crispados, pero se obligaba a mantener la compostura y que su rostro no mostrara ni un ápice del pánico que comenzaba a sentir.

-Se nota que tiene muchas ganas por empezar. –Dijo con una sonrisa complacida Susan.

"No tiene idea" pensó para si misma Hermione con ironía, limitándose a sonreír para abstenerse de decir cualquier cosa que hiciera saltar a su suegro.

-No te preocupes Lucius. –Dijo tuteándolo –Tu tarea es sencilla, si me sigues te puedo explicar.

Conforme se adentraron a la casa pudieron ver a personas mas jóvenes vestidas con un uniforme azul claro, algunos en blanco ir y venir de un lado a otro, con sonrisas amables en el rostro y actitud profesional.

Fueron llevados a la parte trasera de la casa, donde estaba una enorme terraza llena de mesas de madera con sillas alrededor, un solar sobre ella protegía de los implacables rayos a todo aquel que estuviera bajo el.

Algunas sillas estaban ocupadas por ancianos que jugaban juegos de mesa y al fondo en una esquina apartada se encontraba un hombre que pudiera pasar por familiar o incluso el padre de Lucius Malfoy de no ser por que este habia muerto hacia mucho de manera prematura.

El anciano a pesar de la edad se mantenía erguido sentado en su silla, con la vista fija en algún punto de los amplios jardines traseros, tenia todo el cabello encanecido, pero minuciosamente peinado con laca dándole un brillo que le daba distinción, sus ojos eran grises y su piel llena de arrugas era blanca, tan pálida que incluso se notaban algunas venas azuladas bajo ella.

No se acercaron de inmediato.

-El hombre de allá es James Johnson. –Señalo Susan con disimulo. –Como podrán ver es sumamente solitario, no suele hablar mucho, se limita a pasar todo el día en su habitación a menos que le pidamos de manera explicita que salga al menos a tomar un poco de aire y sol.

-¿Cuál es el problema? –Pregunto Lucius sin comprender.

-Su aislamiento le esta haciendo daño. –Admitió con preocupación. –hace 6 meses murió su único amigo y eso parece que lo sumió mas en una depresión con la que venia luchando desde hace años.

-¿Qué esperan que haga? –Cuestiono el rubio cada vez mas confundido.

¿Que podía hacer el? No tenia su varita, ni se le permitía hacer pociones. Si pudiera con un simple hechizo de euforia o con una poción de filtro de paz podría hacerle sentir mejor. Pero no tenia ni lo uno, ni lo otro.

-Que intente acercarse a él, ser su amigo. –Esta vez fue Hermione quien intervino.

Lucius bufo con exasperación pero no dijo nada. ¿Cómo jodidos esperaban que se hicieran amigos? Eso eran solo patrañas baratas. El hombre parecía estar bien, mucho mas cuerdo que esas dos mujeres que pretendía contrariarlo al imponerle cosas que no desea hacer.

Derivado del pensamiento de que deseaban forzar al anciano a hacer algo que no desea, sintió un poco de empatía, lo suficiente como para esforzarse en idear una manera de beneficiarles a ambos.

Podía ser que no tuviera su varita, pero su astucia serpentina estaba mucha mas alerta de lo que jamás había estado.

-Vamos a presentarles.

Caminaron la poca distancia para llegar a su mesa, el anciano ni siquiera se inmuto al tenerlos a su lado. Les obsequio una mirada hastiada antes de volver a fijar su vista donde antes estaba, para ignorarlos por completo.

-Sr. Johnson quería presentarles a unos amigos. –Susan le hablo, intentando que le prestara atención.

-Pierde su tiempo mujer, no me interesa conocer a nadie. –Contesto parco, sin siquiera mirales a la cara.

Susan decidió ignorarlo y les pidió que se sentaran.

-Ella es Hermione, una buena amiga mía y el Sr. es Lucius Malfoy será uno de nuestros colaboradores por algún tiempo.

-¿Qué espera? ¡Que les aplauda!

El sarcasmo y su tono irónico hicieron sonreír a Lucius.

-Nos podrían permitir un momento a solas. –Dijo cortes en un tono conciliador que le causo desconfianza a Hermione.

No era para menos, las intenciones de Lucius aunque no eran claras para la castaña, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que se intentaría valer de algún truco para reducir sus responsabilidades. Susan por el contrario lo tomo como iniciativa de su parte y le concedió el tiempo a solas que le pedía para que se comenzaran a conocer.

Apenas se fueron Lucius hablo con determinación. –Supongo que quiero estar aquí tanto como usted. –Esa confesión llamo la atención de Sr. Johnson, que por primera vez se detuvo a mirarlo con mas detenimiento.

Hermione los observaba a distancia, de algún modo había un aire familiar en el abuelo que le recordaba al mismo Sr. Malfoy. Pensaba que era que tenia un color de ojos similar, pero había algo mas que no lograba descifrar por completo.

-Lo cierto es que me obligan a cumplir con un trabajo social, al igual que a usted le exigen salir del agradable confort de su habitación.

Su sinceridad hizo sonreír al anciano.

-Por esa misma razón le propongo algo. –Dijo en tono conspiratoria, teniendo asi toda la atención del Sr. James. –Démosles lo que quieren. –Declaro con simpleza.

-¿A que se refiere?

-Hagámosles creer que se salen con la suya.

. . .

Dado que era la primera vez que el Sr. Malfoy cumplía con sus horas de servicio, Hermione estuvo presente. No les interrumpió, mantuvo su distancia disfrutando de una taza de te, aun cuando parecía que no era una plática común la que sostenían ese par de particulares hombres, sino les envolvía un ambiente con tintes conspiratorios.

No paso desapercibido que dos pares de ojos grises la buscaron a la distancia, antes de retomar su plática. La castaña reprimió un escalofrió y trato de alejar los malos pensamientos de su mente.

Cuando el tiempo concluyo, se acerco a la mesa que aun ocupaban.

-Es tiempo de irnos Sr. Malfoy. Fue un placer conocerle Sr. Johnson.

-El placer a sido tomo mío muchacha.

Aun cuando las palabras eran educadas, el tono en el que pronuncio "muchacha" le pareció una ofensa. Ahora tenia claro por que había algo tan peculiar en el anciano, sin duda tenia el mismo carácter odioso de Lucius.

A pesar de todo mantuvo la sonrisa y estrecho la mano que el anciano le ofreció, ignorando la molestia reflejada en su rostro. Los dos hombres se despidieron sin muchas ceremonias, estrecharon sus manos e hicieron un movimiento cortes con la cabeza como para reafirmar el saludo.

Cuando salieron del lugar. Hermione explico con detalle la manera correcta en que debía regresar al mundo mágico. Tomarían un taxi que lo llevaría hasta las afueras del Caldero Chorreante donde le estaría esperando un translador que a su vez le permitiría regresar a su mansión.

Hermione no lo creía capaz de soportar el transporte publico o incluso el autobús noctambulo para magos y brujas, era mejor simplificarlo lo suficiente como para que no sufriera una crisis nerviosa.

Arribaron a la Mansión de los Malfoy sin contratiempos, incluso se tomo un par de horas mas para explicarle con mas detalle la manera en que debía de comportarse entre los muggles para que estos no notaran su origen mágico. Prometió además dotarle de mas ropa muggle y de un ajedrez, pues según le había dicho el plan para los próximos días era disputar algunas partidas de dicho juego. Tuvo que aleccionarlo también sobre la diferencia monumental entre un tablero mágico de ajedrez y uno normal, para que no se sorprendiera si tenia que ser el mismo el que moviera las piezas.

Cuando su nuera se marcho, Lucius se permitió respirar con normalidad, no fue tan malo como había imaginado, de hecho podría decir que le simpatiza un poco el Sr. Johnson, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. Además, el trato que habían hecho le facilitaría aun mas las cosas, después de todo James –como pidió que lo llamara- estaba cansado de que le molestaran y no le dejaran estar tranquilo en su soledad, y si alguien lo podía entender era precisamente el.

Lejos estaba el Sr. Malfoy de imaginar lo mucho que cambiarían las cosas con el tiempo.

*o*O*o*

Ginny estaba radiante, su semblante alicaído tuvo una metamorfosis notable. No podía parar de sonreír, la vivacidad regreso a su mirada con una nueva esperanza de lograr cumplir sus sueños.

El cambio radical fue apreciado por su esposo, que no podía estar mas que feliz de que la sombra de tristeza que se había establecido en su carácter hubiera desaparecido por completo.

Quizás dadas las circunstancias que un bebe estuviera en camino debía ser preocupante. Su mala salud aunque estable de momento, dentro de su deterioro físico no era lo mejor, pero la idea de ser padre estaba haciendo que se aferrara con mas fuerzas a la vida, quería recuperarse, estar bien para vivir lo suficiente y ver crecer a su hijo.

Era un aliciente demasiado grande que estaba sacándolo del hoyo negro de la depresión. Incluso que Ginny estuviera tan recuperada de ánimo le ayudaba a sobrellevar de mejor modo su enfermedad.

Por eso mismo había mandado una carta a Hermione para que se presentara en su casa en compañía de Malfoy, tenia que hacerles una petición importante y confiaba que si aceptaba podría estar mucho mas tranquilo.

. . .

Ya anochecía cuando el matrimonio Malfoy arribo a la casa de Harry. De inmediato los hicieron pasar a la sala y les ofrecieron viandas en lo que avisaban al pelinegro que se encontraba reposando en una habitación que había sido acondicionada en la planta baja para que no hubiera la necesidad de subir escaleras.

Hermione no tardo en ponerse de pie cuando vio que su amigo caminaba a paso lento, para intentar ayudarle. Draco se tenso de inmediato pero no dijo nada. Después de ayudarle a sentarse en un cómodo sillón de una plaza a pocos metros de la chimenea regreso al lado del rubio, quien le tomo la mano de manera posesiva.

La castaña quiso rodar los ojos ante esa acción tan infantil, pero se contuvo, aun mas cuando en ese momento entraba también Ginny con una sonrisa maliciosa y camino hasta ponerse a un lado del sillón donde estaba Harry.

Después de los saludos protocolarios, las cortas conversaciones educadas y las mas sinceras disculpas por parte de Potter por llamarlos tan apresuradamente, entraron en el tema importante por el que habían sido llamados en primer instancia.

-De verdad lamento molestarlos justo ahora, que deberían estar disfrutando de su tiempo a solas.

-No te preocupes Harry, por motivos de trabajo no pudimos salir de luna de miel. –Dijo Hermione con las mejillas sonrojadas, haciendo sonreír internamente a Draco, pues sabia con certeza que estaba recordando su noche de bodas.

-Aunque eso no quiere decir que no disfrutáramos de nuestro tiempo juntos. –Soltó con sorna el rubio, haciéndola enrojecer más de vergüenza.

-Me alegro por ambos. –contesto tratando de ocultar la incomodad el pelinegro.

Ginny perdió la sonrisa por un momento, mirándolos con evidente molestia y los celos bullendo en su interior.

-Tenemos una maravillosa noticia que darles. –Corto el momento la pelirroja.

Harry tomo la mano de Ginny con cariño, depositando un tierno beso en el dorso de su mano.

-Queremos compartir con ustedes nuestra dicha y pedirles un gran favor. –Agrego Harry.

-¡Estoy embarazada! –Soltó con una enorme sonrisa que hizo palidecer de inmediato a los Malfoy. –Tengo 3 meses de embarazo, ni siquiera lo sabíamos, a sido una grata sorpresa.

El silencio se extendió por eternos minutos, solo Harry pareció no notar la densidad del ambiente pues estaba completamente centrado en besar nuevamente la mano de su mujer.

-¡Felicidades! –Se obligo a decir Hermione apretando con fuerza la mano de su esposo, quien a su vez hizo lo mismo.

Para Malfoy y Hermione fue más que evidente el peso que conllevaba esa declaración. Por el tiempo del embarazo existía la misma posibilidad de que fuera Draco o Harry el padre.

-Queremos pedirles que fueran los padrinos. –Harry se centro de nuevo en las visitas.

A pesar del semblante enfermo, la castaña no pudo evitar darse cuenta de la enorme felicidad que iluminaba los ojos verdes de su mejor amigo. Se forzó por sonreír aunque algo en su interior se rompió.

-Estoy seguro que preferirás que Weasley sea el padrino. –Se aventuro a decir el rubio.

-Ron es mi mejor amigo y será el tio de nuestro hijo, pero deseamos que sean ustedes, ambos, los padrinos. –Contesto Harry de inmediato.

A pesar de las muchas diferencias que tuvieron en el pasado, tenia mucho que agradecerle. Además Hermione no podía estar equivocada al elegir a Malfoy como esposo, a pesar de sus errores era un buen hombre como lo había dicho alguna vez Dumbledor. Seria un buen padrino para su hijo. Además que estaba profundamente agradecido por el tiempo que gracias a el estaba obteniendo.

Draco iba a protestar, pero Hermione lo silencio de inmediato presionando su mano, imaginando la tormenta que podría surgir a la menor provocación.

-Sera un placer Harry. –Procuro que la voz no le fallara al contestar.

-Gracias. –Dijo con una sonrisa. –Malfoy crees que puedas acompañarme al despacho por una botella para brindar.

-Si quieres puedo ir por ella. –Se ofreció la pelirroja.

-No es necesario Ginny. Me hace bien caminar un poco. Mientras tu y Hermione pueden platicar un poco, hace mucho que no salen juntas y se que tendrán mucho que contarse.

No les quedo mas remedio a los tres que seguir fingiendo para que Harry no notara la incomodidad que sentían de estar en esa situación.

Apenas se quedaron solas, Ginny comenzó a soltar su veneno.

-Te dije que no te casaras con Draco, ya ves, regresara a mi lado sin importar que estén casados. –Se burlo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –Pregunto con el mismo tono frio que empleo la pelirroja y se forzó a sonreír con indiferencia.

-¡Le daré un hijo! –Se llevo las manos al vientre con una expresión triunfal.

-¿Y quien asegura que es su hijo? –Rebatió con una sonrisa de suficiencia marca Malfoy.

-Yo se que es su hijo.

-Puede ser. –Admitió. –O puede ser de Harry y como van las cosas puede ser de cualquier otro.

-¡Como te atreves! –Rugió indignada.

-Solo digo la verdad. Si crees que ese bebe cambiara algo estas equivocada. Draco es mi esposo y Harry el tuyo. Tu lo quisiste de esa manera cuando perseguías la fama y la fortuna, ahora atente a las consecuencias.

-Estoy segura que Draco no pensara de esa manera. Yo tendré a su heredero. Además el no te ama y tu sigues enamorada de Harry, asi que puedes quedártelo, te lo regalo.

Ese fue un fuerte golpe para Hermione, su manera de expresarse de Harry solo le constataba el hecho de que nunca lo había amado como les había hecho creer a todos. Meneo la cabeza de manera negativa, con suma tristeza. Su amigo no merecería eso.

Un golpe de culpa la atravesó, comprobando la clase de arpía que era realmente Ginny. Habia pensado que a pesar de los errores que cometió al liarse con Draco estando comprometida con Harry, ella lo amaba y solo estaba encaprichada con Malfoy. Pero eso no era cierto, no solo se había burlado de el traicionándolo, no lo amaba.

-Me da mucha pena comprobar la clase de persona que eres. No te mereces a Harry.

-¿Y tu si? Solo eres una cobarde con ínfulas. Si tanto valor presumes debiste desde hace mucho contarle de tus patéticos sentimientos.

-Tienes razón. –Admitió. –Quizás si hubiera sido mas valiente le hubiera dicho la verdad a pesar del dolor que le causara para ahorrarle estar al lado de un escorpión venenoso como tu.

-No te permito…

-No necesito que me permitas nada. –dijo desafiante. –Puedes decir lo que se te venga en gana, eso no cambiara nada. No voy a dejar que le hagas daño a Harry, ni dejare a Draco y si el quiere un heredero, seré yo quien se lo de.

Se callaron en cuanto vieron a Draco entrar. El rubio sabiendo que debían estar discutiendo se adelanto para que Potter no presenciara lo que ocurría. Sinceramente le daba exactamente lo mismo, pero sabia lo que pensaba y sentía Hermione al respecto.

-Draco yo… -Intento Ginny acercarse.

Malfoy levanto la mano en advertencia y cruzo la estancia hasta ponerse al lado de Hermione para pasarle el brazo sobre los hombros. Hermione temblaba y sabia que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para contener sus rabiosas lagrimas.

Ignorando por completo a la pelirroja, se centro en reconfortar a su mujer. Le sirvió una copa del licor que habían ido a buscar. En ese momento entro Harry caminando lentamente, recibió una copa de Malfoy.

-Brindemos pues por los felices padres. –Levanto la copa Draco fingiendo como el buen actor que era.

Harry acababa de pedirle algo que lo tomo completamente por sorpresa, aun cuando no lo demostró. Pedirle que lo acompañara por una botella de vino fue solo un conveniente pretexto para poder hablar a sola. Aun tenía mucho que asimilar sobre el embarazo de Ginebvra y la solicitud que le acababa de hacer Potter.

. . .

Hermione se sentó en la orilla de la cama abatida. Hacia apenas una hora que habían llegado a su mansión y estaba emocionalmente agotada. La situación la estaba sobrepasando sobremanera y no sabia que hacer o como reaccionar ante la noticia del embarazo de Ginny.

Le costo horrores contenerse, mantenerse tranquila ante el cinismo del que hacia gala Ginny. Notablemente estaba complacida ante la posibilidad de que Draco fuera el padre, pensando que esa seria la forma de retenerlo a su lado.

Un hijo. Pensó para sus adentros y eso le causo un tremendo dolor. No tenia nada en contra de una criaturita inocente, pero sabia que de tener razón la pelirroja, si Draco resultaba ser el padre, todo se vendría abajo.

Sus esfuerzos por hacer feliz a Harry a costa de sus propios sentimientos, se irían al diablo. Junto con la armonía que había logrado mantener con Draco.

No aspiraba a formar una familia feliz, pero esperaba poder lograr sanar su corazón, al lado de un hombre que había sufrido tanto como ella en cuestiones amorosas. Ahora el futuro parecía demasiado incierto.

Draco salió del baño húmedo, con una toalla amarrada a las caderas. No le gustaba en nada ver a Hermione tan pensativa, a penas pronuncio palabra desde que dejaran la casa de los Potter. Por eso había decidido tomar una ducha para darle tiempo de calmarse, pero sabia que tenían mucho de que hablar.

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto con cautela, sentándose a su lado, sin tomar la molestia de cambiarse antes.

No recibió respuesta, Hermione seguía con la mirada perdida, mordiendo nerviosamente su labio inferior.

-Deja de morder tu labio. –Le pidió, haciendo que lo liberara tirando con el pulgar, su labio para liberarlo.

Solo entonces Hermione giro su rostro para mirarlo. Parecía tan pérdida, extraviada en sus pensamientos y sentimientos que le urgió la necesidad de reconfortarla. Tiro de ella para hacerla sentar sobre sus piernas.

La castaña no puso resistencias, no había una acción romántica en ese movimiento, sin embargo, necesitaba tanto ese contacto, el calor reconfortante que le proporcionaron sus brazos que se dejo llevar un momento, arropada en una comodidad que resulto un bálsamo para sus angustias.

-¿Qué harás si ese bebe es tuyo?

La pregunta fue tan directa, que lo tomo desprevenido. Ni siquiera se había planteado hasta el momento que esa criatura pudiera ser realmente suya.

-No lo se. –Dijo sincero, abrazando con mas fuerza a la presa que tenia entre sus brazos.

Hubieron tantas mentiras en su relación con Ginny, tantos desencantos y traiciones que le parecía una idea absurda que entre tanta mierda que le hizo creer mientras estuvieron juntos, resultara cierta esa noticia.

-Harry sufriría mucho. –Apenas fue un susurro el que escapo de la boca de la castaña, pero fue lo suficientemente dañino para Draco que se tenso al instante.

Sus palabras no habían mas que restregarle en la cara que seguía amando a San Potter, que para su mujer el no existía. De nuevo estaba presente esa preocupación desmedida por buscar la felicidad de un desgraciado que ni siquiera se daba cuenta cuanto la amaba.

Hermione lo sintió tensarse e intento buscar su rostro para averiguar que había causado ese cambio tan evidente, pero Draco la atenazo con ahincó, sin lastimarla pero siendo firme la sostuvo contra su pecho.

La preocupación de Granger no era por el, era por otro.

-Creo que la pregunta debería ser ¿Qué harás tu, si resulta ser mío? –Sus palabras eran contenidas, para no dejar que le delatara, no deseaba mostrarse herido u ofendido. No deseaba humillarse aun mas pidiendo migajas de un amor que nunca seria suyo.

-¿Yo que puedo hacer en tal caso? –Pregunto sin emocione aparente.

En la mente de la castaña ya se formaba la imagen de un pequeño bebe rubio de ojos grises, una pulsada de ¿Dolor? Se hizo presente en su pecho.

-No has dicho que tu me darías a mi heredero. –Le dijo soltándola por fin.

Hermione era consiente que esas habían sido sus palabras mientras discutía con Ginny. No era difícil suponer que Draco la había escuchado antes de entrar a la sala.

-Estaba muy molesta, lo dije sin pensar. –Mientras hablaba se levanto nerviosa de sus piernas, tratando de poner distancia de por medio.

Draco no estaba dispuesta a ceder, se levanto también de la orilla de la cama y camino tras de ella.

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto? –Pregunto tomándola de su mano para hacerla girar. –Que ese niño pueda ser hijo mio, un bastardo.

-¡No digas eso! –Reprendió con molestia. –Esa criatura no tiene la culpa de nada. No tengo nada en su contra.

-¿Entonces te molesta por el o por mi?

-Ginny espera que sea tuyo para que tengas todos los motivos para dejarme. No le importa el dolor que pueda causar a Harry, a ti, a mí o incluso a su propio hijo. Esta dispuesta a todo para tenerte de vuelta.

Hermione libero su mano tirando de ella con fuerza, se encerró en el baño para estar a solas y poder calmarse.

A pesar de todo Draco se sintió aliviado por su respuesta. Quizás lo que mas lamentaba Hermione de esa situación era que su mejor amigo, su verdadero amor, resultara herido. Pero dentro de todo, también parecía preocupada por el, por como reaccionaria o lo que haría si ese niño fuera en efecto suyo.

. . .

. .

.


	13. Infierno Desatado

No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba en el baño, perdida en sus pensamientos. Lo único que logro hacerla consiente que había pasado demasiado tiempo, fue el frio que comenzaba a sentir y que la hizo tiritar.

El agua de la tina se enfrió por completo, pero a penas acababa de notarlo, su piel estaba arrugada y fría. Tenía la cabeza demasiado revuelta y el corazón estrujado por una sensación asfixiante que no la dejaba estar tranquila.

Se levanto con cuidado de la tina y se enredo en una suave toalla de color blanco, tomando una mas pequeña para enroscar su cabello y comenzara a escurrirse. El vaho se había esfumado por completo del cuarto de baño, ya solo se apreciaban gruesas gotas de agua en la superficie del enorme espejo sobre los lavabos.

Retiro de sus cabellos húmedos la toalla para limpiar con ella la superficie del espejo y poder ver su reflejo con mayor claridad. Tuvo que admitir que se notaba algo mas pálida que en la mañana, lo que era normal dadas las ultimas noticias.

El fin de semana estuvo lleno de emociones fuertes; su boda, la primera noche con Draco, el descubrimiento de que si bien no amaba al rubio, creía que ambos podían llegar a un punto medio en su relación que pudiera sanarlos emocionalmente lo suficiente para seguir su propio camino cuando llegara la hora de separarse.

Experimento por primera vez lo que era vibrar en los brazos de un hombre, sentir ese calor envolvente que intoxica los sentidos, que hace que la piel arda en un deseo agónico, desmesurado e incontrolable, llevándola a un culmen que le erizó cada vello de la piel y la hizo caer en un abismo tan profundo y basto que fue glorioso.

Después de esa noche, antes de caer exhausta en el sopor de un sueño que prometía ser dulce, se prometió dejar ir lo que sentía por Harry desde sus años de adolecente. Sabia que lo seguiría amando por bastante tiempo, hasta que sus sentimientos mutaran en el cariño sincero sin tintes pasionales que siempre los uniría, pero que ya no le causaría daño. Seria por el resto de sus días alguien importante en su vida, su mejor amigo, el compañero de batalla en los peores momentos de la guerra, el amor platónico que alimento su tierno corazón adolecente, el dueño de sus primeros anhelos sentimentales, pero solo eso.

No alimentaria por más tiempo, vanas esperanzas, ni ilusiones que no la llevarían a ningún lado. Ahora lo quería demasiado, pero esperaba que con el paso del tiempo su corazón tuviera cabida para alguien que correspondiera con sus afectos. Por eso soltó su amor para que fuera libre de depositarse en alguien más cuando su corazón sanara por completo.

Dejaría que el amor que tanta angustia y dolor le habían causado se fuera por fin, dispuesta a abrazarse a otros sueños, libre de esas ataduras invisibles que ella misma se diseño para aferrarse con uñas y dientes a algo que simplemente nunca pasaría.

Le amaba como solo puede amarse al primer amor, siempre tendría un lugar especial en su corazón y en su vida, pero nunca más haría a nadie responsable de su propia felicidad.

A la mañana siguiente de su primera noche reafirmo su decisión del día anterior. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió ligera, era una tranquilidad de la que hacia muchos años no disfrutaba. Imagino que se sentiría incomoda con la presencia de Malfoy, en un hogar muy distinto del que alguna vez vivío, demasiados lujos y ostentación a su alrededor, sin embargo, estando a su lado se sentía cuidada en todo momento aun con su carácter y peculiar manera de ser y la visita inesperada de Nott y Parkinson aunque accidentada le ayudaron a aplacar en algo sus inseguridades.

Tuvo un desayuno armónico como si todos fueran amigos de toda la vida. Le agradaba Pansy a pesar con su carácter voluble era directa y abierta, no tenia pelos en la lengua para hablar de todo tipo de temas, lo mismo hablaba de moda –de lo que apenas entendía nada- como de la crema y nata de la sociedad mágica que se había reunido el día anterior para la boda, dando algunos detalles interesantes y otros tantos sórdidos. Por otro lado Theo era brillante, con un sentido del humor bastante peculiar y una enigmática personalidad que resultaba agradable, poco decía, pero siempre que hablaba le daba la sensación de que habia dicho mucho mas cosas de las que expresaba con palabras. Y entre ellos, vio a un Draco distinto que aplaco su mordaz lengua, su voluble carácter y su sentido del humor oscuro y acido para dejarse llevar por el momento.

Fue un almuerzo ameno como el que compartía con los chicos cuando sus respectivas ocupaciones se los permitía. Pensar en ellos le provoco un golpe de nostalgia, mas no permitió que avanzara. Incluso la corta conversación con Nott sobre la situación legal de Lucius Malfoy no le causo mayor inconveniente ya establecidas las reglas del juego.

Todo, hasta los encuentros íntimos que sostuvo con Draco le permitieron disfrutar de un sentimiento que estaba muy cerca de llamarlo, felicidad. Hasta que todo se torció para desembocar en una noticia que debería ser feliz y que sin embargo, causaba mas angustia que otra cosa, al menos para ella.

Pensar en ese bebe que ya crecía en el vientre de Ginny le causaba una terrible desazón. No quería ni siquiera imaginar que pasaría si realmente ese pequeño resultara ser hijo de Draco. La noticia le rompería el corazón por completo a Harry, estaría destrozado y herido de tantas maneras que no estaba segura si incluso pudiera perdonarle haber ocultado la verdad, por muy nobles que hubieran sido sus intenciones para que no lo dañaran.

Estaba segura que en su momento había tomado la opción más viable. Harry se encontraba al borde de la muerte, los pronósticos no eran alentadores y todos esperaban que incluso no fuera capaz de pasar la noche. Por eso cuando vio a Draco arribar a San Mungo con claras intenciones que desenmascarar a Ginny, varios escenarios pasaron por su mente en un segundo. Ninguno de ellos era alentador para las personas que quería.

Desde el mismo momento que se entero del actuar de Ginny, de cómo jugo con las vidas y sentimientos de dos hombres, su intención fue decir la verdad, sin embargo, todo cambio cuando supo que la vida de uno de ellos pendía de un hilo y que posiblemente sus últimos momentos estarían llenos de un enorme dolor al saberse traicionado. Después mantuvo las cosas como estaban sabiendo que quizás era el gran amor que sentía por Ginny lo que le hacia aferrarse con mas ahincó a la vida. Pero ahora entre mas se aferraba Harry a la esperanza de mejorar, parecía que la pelirroja se empeñaba mas en regresar con Draco, sin importar a quien lastimara en el proceso.

Su silencio no fue gratuito entonces y no lo era ahora tampoco, se volvía cada vez una carga demasiado pesada de llevar sobre los hombros.

Cuando pensaba que las cosas se irían solucionando poco a poco al asegurarse que la obsesión de Ginebvra estaba fuera de su alcance con su matrimonio y que incluso había logrado una armónica convivencia con Draco que de alguna manera la hacia sentir completa y plena, las cosas se complicaron con su embarazo.

Era frustrante, incluso doloroso encontrarse de nuevo angustiada por lo incierto del futuro. Dolida de algún extraño modo con Draco, por ser tan imbécil como para que existiera la duda de que el fuera el padre, porque aun cuando el no hubiera confirmado o negado la posibilidad, su silencio había hablado por si mismo.

Parada frente al espejo, observo con detenimiento su rostro. Tratando de aparta al menos por un instante la incertidumbre que la torturaba. Cerró los ojos por un momento y suspiro con pesadez intentando que el aire entrara en sus pulmones para calmarla antes de exhalar lentamente.

Una idea la asalto de nuevo haciendo que abriera los ojos -"Un bebe" – pensó para sus adentros, llevándose de manera instintiva las manos a su vientre plano, evocando de nuevo esa imagen en su cabeza donde veía a un pequeño de cabellos rubios platinados y ojos gris. Un hijo de Draco seria hermoso, un pequeñito que se pareciera a el. De manera inevitable imagino lo que seria tener un hijo de ambos.

Asaltada por esa idea, trato de desecharla en el mismo instante, pero sin duda su cabeza les estaba jugando una mala pasada. No podía evitar pensar en un pequeño, un bebe que tuviera lo mejor de ambos, su hijo. Alguien a quien amar y cuidar. Pero le basto acordarse de Ginny y esas fantasías se esfumaron de la misma manera que habían llegado.

Quería ser madre, formar su propia familia y ser feliz. Deseaba amar y que la amaran de la misma manera para que ese pequeño o pequeña que llegara a sus vidas pudiera sentir desde el primer momento que era producto del mas hermoso y grande amor, y no de un frio convenio.

Suspiro de nuevo profundamente antes de caminar hacia el vestidor y sacar uno de los hermosos camisones nuevos que había elegido Pansy para ella. Esta vez no era blanco, en su lugar era uno en color burdeos con finos tirantes, encaje en el área del pecho y los costados, una cuarta mas arriba de la rodilla, en una sedosa tela, que incitaba a ser acariciada. A juego una pequeñas bragas también de encaje en el mismo color.

Seco su pelo con un simple hechizo antes de salir del cuarto de baño, dispuesta a dormirse para que su mente dejara de jugar con ella.

No imaginaba que Malfoy siguiere despierto. Lo encontró semi-recostado leyendo un libro a la luz de la lámpara y en cuanto escucho que la puerta se abría lo bajo para mirarla con intensidad.

Repentinamente se sintió cohibida ante la fuerza de su mirada gris, tanto, que no noto que había detenido sus pasos y se encontraba en medio de la habitación, sin saber si debía terminar de meterse a la cama o salir huyendo por la puerta.

No llego a tomar ninguna decisión al respecto. Draco se había puesto de pie, dejándole ver que solo llevaba el pantalón del pijama, su torso descubierto era una maravillosa visión a la que no estaba del todo acostumbraba y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al tenerlo de nuevo tan cerca.

Poniendo su mano sobre la barbilla la hizo que levantara el rostro para mirarlo.

Malfoy había tenido el tiempo suficiente para pensar las cosas mientras Hermione se atrinchero en el baño.

-¿Quieres la verdad? –Pregunto con voz segura, tomándola por sorpresa, solo puso asistir con un movimiento de cabeza incapaz de encontrar su voz.

No había retirado la mano de su rostro, incluso con el pulgar y casi de manera distraída había comenzado a acariciar sus labios.

-Si el hijo que espera Ginebvra es mío, voy a reconocerlo y hacerme cargo de el, pero nunca querré tener nada de nuevo con ella. Quiero que tengas presente que ahora eres mía en todos los sentidos; mi esposa, mi mujer y mi amante, cuando no lo seas y si te empeñas en no darme un hijo, aun así no pienso volver con esa puta, aunque fuera la madre de mi heredero ¿He sido lo suficientemente claro?

Los ojos color miel de Hermione se abrieron con sorpresa, al tiempo que escuchaba aquella afirmación de Draco. Una calidez desconocida se hizo presente en su interior como una flama que iluminaba el oscuro provenir que había supuesto.

Draco no era romántico, no lo amaba y aunque deseaba que le diera un hijo, ella no quería tenerlo por compromiso. Pero así teniéndolo tan cerca, mientras le habla con tanta determinación, se sintió protegida, sino amada, si valorada.

Le estaba dando un lugar en su vida, sin importar que no tuviera uno en su corazón y no podía estar mas que agradecida. Quizás era demasiado posesivo, si el caso fue otro, no hubiera tardado en aclarar que ella no era de nadie, no era un objeto que poseer, sino una persona completa que no somete a la voluntad de nadie, pero a pesar de que ese era su pensamiento, su sentir era distinto.

Era algo nuevo y cálido, desarrollándose en su pecho. Talvez era la manera en que la miraba, la fuerza y seguridad de sus palabras o la forma en la que acaricia su rostro. Pero sin importar cuales era las razones se encontró deseando ser parte de algo mas grande.

Deseaba quererlo, ser suya. No para ser la mitad de algo, sino la suma de un todo.

-¡Eres mía! –Repitió. –No quiero que esto cambie.

Hermione se vio a si misma estirándose para juntar sus labios en un beso mas de aceptación que de amor. Aun era muy pronto para darle nombre a lo que estaba construyendo poco a poco, pero para ambos funcionaba ir descubriendo que a pesar de las diferencias que siempre los habían separado y la manera en la que inicio todo, no eran tan distintos al desear encontrar algo que sosegara sus almas y corazones.

El beso primero lento fue evolucionando en uno voraz que encendió la sangre en sus cuerpos, sus lenguas se buscaban intentando satisfacer una sed que los asaltó tan repentinamente que los hizo temblar abrazándose uno al otro.

Las manos de Draco corrieron por la piel expuesta de sus hombros y espalda donde finas tiras se cruzaban hasta poco mas arriba de punto justo donde la espalda pierde su nombre, sintiendo la suave calidez bajo su tacto y el ardor en su piel se volvió insoportable.

Alzándola hizo que enredara sus piernas en sus caderas. La sostuvo por las nalgas estrujando sus redondeces antes de dirigirse con agilidad a la cama para intentar aplacar el ardor que los consumía a ambos.

No había amor de por medio en ese acto, pero se encontraban en un punto intermedio donde a pesar de saber que no se amaban, eran consientes de lo bien que se sentían al estar juntos.

*o*O*o*

A primera hora de la mañana, poco después de que Hermione saliera de la mansión para seguir cumpliendo con el compromiso laboral que tenia con Lucius. Nott apareció en la chimenea de los recién casados. Draco le mando una corta nota desde el día anterior mientras su mujer seguía encerrada en el baño.

Hacia unos minutos que ambos hombres se encontraban en el despacho. Draco parecía que no encontraba las palabras para comenzar a hablar y eso no era una buena señal, al menos para Theo que lo conocía desde niños y sabia bastante del temperamento de su amigo.

-Suéltalo de una buena vez, antes de que te de algo. –Había cierto humor en su voz aunque solo era una manera sutil de romper el hielo e incentivarlo para hablar.

-Ginebvra esta embarazada. –Soltó de repente con una voz que sintió ajena debido a que lo pronuncio demasiado rápido.

Esa declaración le basto a Theo para entender la angustia que su amigo mostraba, podía ser que para cualquiera que no le conociera, no notarían nada que delatara su siempre indiferente semblante. El por el contrario podía notar en sus hombros rígidos la tensión, además que tenia la manía de pasar sus manos por el cabello de manera compulsiva cuando estaba nervioso, además de que no podía estar completamente quieto, ya fuera que caminara de un lado a otro dentro de la habitación aun cuando sus pasos fueran aparentemente tranquilos, o bien, frotando sus manos y haciendo girar cualquier cosa que callera en ellas, como para distraer su mente.

-¿Crees que es tuyo? –Pregunto, a pesar de imaginar claramente cual seria su respuesta viendo su actitud.

Draco bebió de su copa antes de contestar. Era demasiado temprano para beber pero necesitaba con urgencia un trago. Después de tomar de un sorbo casi media copa se dejo caer en un sillón de cuero negro.

-Me gustaría asegurar que no hay posibilidad, pero no puedo.

-Lamento decir que eso es muy estúpido de tu parte.

El castaño no buscaba ofenderlo pero no era fácil imaginar que alguien tan metódico y práctico como Malfoy tuviera un descuido tan grave.

-Siempre la cuide y según me dijo ella mismo lo hizo. Estaba incluso obsesionada con el tema, no quería terminar como su madre, llena de hijos.

-¿Pero…? -Insto a que continuara.

-Con ella era todo demasiado intempestivo para estar completamente seguro. –Admitió

Draco no dio mas detalles, no era necesario hondar mas sobre la volátil y ardiente relación que mantuvo con la pelirroja. Se sobrentendía que a pesar de sus cuidados la posibilidad estaba, simplemente por que el tiempo que pasaron juntos se la pasaron teniendo sexo como conejos.

Las cortas temporadas que pasaba Ginny en New York, pocas, muy pocas veces salían de las paredes de su departamento. No importaba el momento o que no hiciera mas de 10 minutos de su última cogida, a la menor provocación iba por ella para tomarla de nuevo sin importar si era sobre la barra de la cocina, el sofá, la alfombra, contra alguna de las paredes o las puertas.

Le bastaba empotrarla en cualquier lugar que le permitiera levantar sus piernas para hundirse en ella. Todo era intenso, desenfrenado y ardiente.

Apenas notaba que era posible de que Ginny se negara a abandonar el departamento por que temía que la vieran a su lado, en aquel entonces había pensado que estaba tan enganchada de el, como el lo estaba. Pero de eso nada, todo fue una mierda, se dejo manipular siendo el mejor en ello y eso le seguía enervando.

El estaba mas que furioso consigo mismo, por su estupidez, no se dio cuenta de la trampa, confió ciegamente en la persona equivocada. Por primera vez se permitió amar, mostrar los sentimientos que siempre creyó una debilidad y eso fue su perdición.

Furioso lanzo la copa contra una de las paredes, perdiendo por unos instantes los papeles. Estaba cabreado con la puta de Ginebvra, pero sobre todo con el mismo.

Al fin se desidia a intentar algo mas profundo con Granger yvenia Ginny a echar por tierra sus planes con un supuesto hijo.

-¿Hermione lo sabe? –Pregunto con cautela.

Draco rio sin alegría. –Nos han pedido ser los padrinos de ese niño.

-Eso si que no me lo creo.

-Potter a tenido la brillante idea de pedírnoslo a Hermione y a mi, aunque no es difícil adivinar que fuera la misma Ginny quien lo sugiriera, tiene la mente tan retorcida que no lo dudo.

-Seguramente te negaste.

-Como podía negarme sin levantar sospechas. No es que me importe mucho que el estúpido de San Potter se entere de una buena vez que tiene por esposa a una infeliz ramera que dice esperar un hijo mío, pero sabes que no puedo hablar sobre el tema, es parte del convenio que hice con Granger.

-Así que accedieron a ser los padrinos.

-No solo eso. –Dijo sin emoción aparente el rubio con la vista fija en los cristales rotos que descansaban en la alfombra después de su arrebato.

-¿Hay mas? –Cuestiono curioso, viendo con atención el cambio en la mirada de su amigo.

-Mucho más. –Dijo yendo de nuevo a sirviéndose otra copa, para beberla de toda de un solo trago –Sobra decir que estos es confidencial, nadie debe saberlo, especialmente Hermione.

Afirmo con seriedad el castaño, de su boca no saldría nada.

-Potter quiere ser mi conejillo de indas.

-Explícate. –Pidió con un mal presentimiento.

-Justo eso, quiere que haga todo lo necesario para buscar una cura definitiva, sin importar lo poco ortodoxo o experimental que pueda llegar a ser el tratamiento. Incluso me dijo que podía firmarme el consentimiento cuando quisiera, deslindándome de cualquier responsabilidad en caso de fracasar.

-En pocas palabras esta poniendo su vida en tus manos.

Malfoy se limito a mirarlo, afirmando con un gesto incomodo. Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, su némesis y actual rival de amores –Aunque este no lo sabe- estaba depositando en el completamente su confianza. Poniendo en sus manos el poder para hacer la diferencia entre mejorar para sobrevivir o morir.

*o*O*o*

Lucius Malfoy noto al instante que su nuera estaba inusualmente callada, miraba distraída por la ventana del taxi que habían tomado a poca distancia del caldero chorreante con dirección al Geriátrico. Parecía ensimismada como si algo le preocupara.

Era fácil leerla, su lenguaje corporal decía mucho sin necesidad de las palabras y eso podía usarlo en su beneficio si sabía utilizarlo con sutileza. No podía ser tan directo para abordarla, pues solo lograría que se enfadara.

-¿Me acompañaras todas las mañanas?

-No pensé que le molestar mi presencia en este caso. –Confeso sin molestia alguna, solo señalando la obviedad por todos los años en que fue menos que una cucaracha para Lucius.

-Ni en este, ni en ninguno. No me molesta su presencia en absoluto.

Hermione giro su rostro para mirarle con cierto brillo de burla en sus ojos, enarcando una ceja con escepticismo.

-Bueno no puedo hacer demasiado ya que desde hace apenas unos días somos familia. –Agrego el rubio como quien no quiere la cosa, antes de que la castaña comenzara a replicar sobre la veracidad de ese hecho.

-Que sea mi suegro no le obliga a tolerarme o soportarme mas de lo debido. –Dijo sincera, volviendo a mirar a la ventana. –Se muy bien que no le simpatizo.

-Yo podría decir lo mismo y a pesar de todo, aquí nos tienes, compartiendo tiempo de calidad juntos. –Soltó con sarcasmo haciendo sonreír a Hermione.

-No se preocupe, solo tendrá que aguantarme esta semana, después podrá hacer el camino de ida y vuelta sin mi.

-Su compañía me parece mas entretenida, después de todo, como ya dije ahora eres parte de mi familia. La futura madre de mis nietos.

Hermione no contesto nada, pero el rubio pudo percibir una sombra de algo parecido a la tristeza en sus ojos y una pequeña arruga en el entrecejo como si la idea le incomodara. Eso no le gusto en lo mas mínimo, era imperativo que procrearan para renovar la sangre mágica de los Malfoy.

En su enclaustramiento, Lucius Malfoy tuvo el tiempo suficiente para pensar con calma e investigar en su basta biblioteca sobre la continuidad y la pureza de la sangre. Su alarma había surgido un par de años antes de que la última guerra estallara, pero en aquel momento no se encontraba listo para aceptar que aquella hipótesis que había escuchado por casualidad pudiera tener algo de verdad.

El empeñarse en mantener el linaje y la sangre pura, estaba teniendo serias consecuencias. No era casualidad que en las ultimas generaciones de las mejores familias mágicas, que tenían un especial cuidado en mantener la pureza con sus uniones matrimoniales, se presentaran cada vez con mayor frecuencia nacimientos de Squip –hijos de magos, nacidos sin magia- al principio se creía que era un mal aislado, pero seguía sucediendo y con cada nueva generación parecía que el poder mágico fuera disminuyendo.

Después de terminada la guerra y con todo el tiempo libre, debido a su arraigo domiciliario y sin la posibilidad de hacer magia, lo único que lo mantuvo cuerdo fue investigar a profundidad las causas por las que ese fenómeno estaba causando estragos en la comunidad mágica. No era por supuesto por explorar su lado altruista, sino por el contraria, estaba estimulado especialmente para evitar a toda costa que ese nefasto acontecimiento pudiera suscitarse en su descendencia.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, preservar la pureza de la sangre tenia serias consecuencias a largo plazo. Podía ser que el linaje se mantuviera intacto, pero con el tiempo para mantener las costumbres era por demás común que se efectuaran uniones entre parientes lejanos y a veces incluso demasiado cercanos.

Investigando el árbol genealógico de las familias mas prestigiosas y de mayor abolengo mágico descubrió que posiblemente aun sin saberlo se estaban efectuando uniones entre personas con la misma genética familiar, bodas entre primos lejanos eran comunes, pero también entre primos hermanos. El resultado era que la sangre pura terminaba degradándose cada vez más.

Al no entrar sangre nueva a esas mezclas, poco a poco la magia se iba diluyendo, trayendo consigo el fatídico resultado que en largas líneas de magos y brujas nacían niños sin magia o con pocas aptitudes para desarrollarla –Los Goyle y los Crabbe son un claro ejemplo- Caso contrario entre las familias mestizas que solían procrear vástagos no solo saludables, sino mágicamente talentosos –Potter era una muestra viviente, muy a su pesar- y entre ellos ningún caso de squip se había dado.

Existía además otro fenómeno que le interesaba particularmente a Lucius. Era cada vez mas frecuente que entre los muggles nacieran rarezas mágicas, magos y brujas con talentos extraordinarios, con capacidades únicas derivados de su sangre de origen no mágica. No había otra manera de llamarlo que evolución humana en su expresión mas pura.

Su sangre tenía cualidades muy distintas a la de los mestizos que podían atribuir sus dotes mágicos a uno de sus progenitores, pero en el caso de los nacidos de ambos padres muggles la situación era mucho mas interesante de analizar.

La evolución llegaba a otro nivel superior, la selección natural hecha tras siglos de mejoras en la raza humana para dotarle de los suficientes medios para sobrevivir los hacia peculiarmente fuertes mágicamente hablando, desarrollando talentos pocas veces vistos entre los magos sangre pura.

El señor Malfoy tuvo que admitir que su ceguera crónica sobre todo lo relacionado con los muggles le impido darse cuenta antes, aunque también tenía mucho que ver su orgullo herido ante la situación que los estaba poniendo en desventaja con todo y su sangre real.

La solución era buscar los mejores genes de alguien nacido de muggles para renovar la sangre, para incrementar la magia en futuras generaciones. Draco sin saberlo había acertado completamente con la mejor opción posible.

Hermione Granger, era la solución de sus problemas, quien renovaría con su unión la sangre de los Malfoy. Por esa misma razón no podía permitir que su nuera no estuviera dispuesta a darle esos nietos que tanto deseaba y con los que aseguraría que su casa seguiría siendo mágicamente superior al resto a pesar de mezclarse por vez primera con una nacida de muggles.

Astoria Greengrass había sido su elección mas viable en cuestión de negocios, además después de analizar su árbol genealógico era quien menos riesgos traería a su posible descendencia. Pero con la llegada de Granger todo había cambiado, por eso no tuvo muchos reparos para aceptar a Granger, nunca diría sus motivos pues guardaría celosamente ese secreto para si mismo, después de todo era parte de su naturaleza ser egoísta, pues era la clave para que su familia siguiera estando por encima de todas las demás.

El rubio sabia que no podría dejar ver su juego para no provocar a su nuera, ya se encargaría de hablar a fondo con Draco para persuadirles a que era un tiempo muy bueno para que comenzaran a hacer que la familia Malfoy creciera, por supuesto que disfrazaría sus palabras y acciones sabiendo que si algo llegara a sospechar, con tal de joderlo era capaz de negarse a darle nietos.

. . .

Cuando llegaron a su destino hicieron lo mismo que el día anterior. Hermione se quedo a distancia prudente mientras James y Lucius jugaban ajedrez en silencio.

Ese no fue un agradable día del todo para el mayor de los Malfoy. Que el Sr. Johnson le ganara todas las partidas de ajedrez le había dejado un sabor amargo en la boca, la sorisa ladina del anciano solo había hecho que se enojara aun mas. Se prometió al día siguiente que le ganaría todos los juegos.

Hermione tuvo que disimular una sonrisa al verlo tan molesto mientras hacían el camino de regreso al caldero chorreante.

-¿Qué le parece tan gracioso? –Dijo de mal humor el rubio.

-Que por un momento haya olvidado que jugaba con un muggle, además claro de que este le gano todas las veces.

-Si, muy gracioso. –Soltó con sarcasmo haciéndola sonreír más.

-Un poco si que lo es. –Admitió la castaña sonriendo abiertamente a su enfurruñado suegro.

Lucius ya no contesto, se limito a mirarla con atención pensando en la mejor manera de lograr que su nuera se embarazara lo mas pronto posible. No le importaba utilizar métodos poco ortodoxos para lograrlo, después de todo de su éxito dependía que la línea familiar se renovara y fuera mucho mas fuerte mágicamente hablando. Deseaba los talentos de Granger para los Malfoy, para sus nietos.

Entonces sonrió el rubio a Hermione de manera enigmática, cosa que no le agrado del todo a la castaña y le provoco un escalofrió que no supo como interpretar.

*o*O*o*

Draco estableció unas oficinas centrales de su empresa, en Londres, debido a que Hermione no quería cambiar de residencia aunque estaba dispuesta a viajar con frecuencia a su lado cuando necesitara tratar algún asunto en las de New York.

Mientras su mujer se preparaba para la inminente boda el había hecho todos los preparativos para establecerse. Compro un enorme edificio, en los primeros pisos se habilitaron las oficinas administrativas para llevar los controles de distribución y venta de sus productos farmaceuticos, mientras que en los últimos se acondicionaron los laboratorios de producción e investigación y a los cuales solo tenían acceso personal restringido. En el piso mas alto se encontraba su oficina con una anexo que daba a un amplio laboratorio donde tenia todo el equipo e indumentaria necesaria tanto mágica como muggles y donde desarrollaba sus propias investigaciones.

Se informo mediante una rueda de prensa que el era solo uno de los varios inversionistas, además de administrador de la nueva sucursal, dando entender que no era directamente el dueño, para evitar conjeturas innecesarias, no deseaba que hondaran en el asunto y que se ventilara la verdad.

Malfoy era muy disciplinado y celoso de su deber, le había costado mucho esfuerzo contruir su propia empresa, por eso a pesar de que no era del todo necesario se sujetada a un horario de trabajo. Se tomaba con suma seriedad sus investigaciones y ahora que tenía entre manos un proyecto que podría cambiar la vida de San Potter debía exigirse el doble. Por eso después de hablar largo y tendido con su mejor amigo para exteriorizar un poco sus frustraciones y preocupaciones actuales, se habia dirigido a su oficina para comenzar con su nueva tarea.

Lo menos que imagino era que en la sala de espera se encontraba esperándolo Ginebvra Potter, que a penas lo vio salir del elevador se levanto de su asiento caminando hacia el con suma familiaridad para intentar abrazarlo.

El rubio se limito en levantar la mano para detenerla, con una mueca de desagrado que puso de mal humor de inmediato a la pelirroja.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar.

-No tenemos absolutamente nada de que hablar, no tengo ni el tiempo, ni la paciencia para soportarte.

-¡Por favor! –Suplico- sino es por mi al menos por nuestro bebe.

Sus palabras solo lograron encender su furia. Tomándola por el brazo con brusquedad la hizo entrar a su oficina y le pidió a su secretaria que no les molestaran. Apenas entraron la soltó como si quemara su tacto y con su varita hechizo el lugar para que nadie escuchara su conversación.

-Ahórrate los chantajes emocionales, sabes que los aborrezco y no tienen ningún efecto en mi. Además no estoy seguro de que esa criatura sea mía. –Sonto con saña. –Puede bien ser de tu marido o de cualquier otro idiota con los que te acuestas. –Sonrió con desprecio.

-No me ofendas. –sollozo con los ojos brillantes por las lagrimas. –Se que es tuyo.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Si te acostaste con Potter y conmigo todo ese tiempo. Así que no me vengas con estupideces que no te quedan.

-Puedes decir lo que quieras pero yo estoy segura.

-Suponiendo que asi sea, me da lo mismo.

-Se que no lo dices en serio, se lo mucho que deseas un heredero.

-Quiero un heredero de mi mujer, no un bastardo tuyo. –Soltó venenoso. –Asi que no pierdas tu tiempo, no me interesa regresar contigo a jugar a la familia feliz, tu ya solo me generas asco. Ve con tu marido a gozar de todo lo que has ganado ¿No es eso lo que querías? Un buen apellido que no estuviera sucio como el mio, la fama y la fortuna ahora te sonríen como la esposa del elegido.

-Se que hablas de esa manera para herirme, quieres vengarte de mi y lo merezco. Pero también se que me amas tanto como yo te amo. Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte lo arrepentida que estoy por mi estupidez. Estoy dispuesta a todo por ti, si me lo pides dejare a Harry e iré contigo a donde quieras para tener a nuestro hijo y ser felices.

La pelirroja intento acercarse para besarlo, Draco la aparto sin sutilezas tomándola por las muñecas para evitar que lo tocara.

-De la misma manera que antes te ame ahora te aborrezco. Por tu bien no vuelvas a buscarme, no estoy interesado en tu propuesta. Tengo una verdadera mujer en casa que me complace en todos los sentidos.

-¡Mientes! -Grito derramando lágrimas rabiosas.

-Digo la verdad, incluso estoy agradecido de que resultaras ser una perra desalmada que solo perseguía prestigio y un buen nombre, eso me dio la oportunidad de tener a Hermione, una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra.

-Ella no te ama, siempre a estado enamorada de Harry, te estas conformando con sus sobras.

Sus palabras le calaron hondo, pero no demostró lo mucho que le afectaba.

-Conformarme con sus sobras seria quedarme contigo Ginebvra. Puedo decir con toda certeza que Hermione no es como tu, incluso tuve el privilegio de ser su primer hombre y ahora el único. –Se mofo.

-Eso no quiere decir que te ame.

-Quizás no, pero ella me da mucho mas de lo que tu nunca me ofreciste, sinceridad. Una palabra que seguramente no esta en tu vocabulario.

-Con tan poco te conformas. –Se agito furiosa para que la soltara.

-Tengo todo lo que puedo desear. No me engaño con las estupideces del amor, lo que tengo con Granger es lo mas real que jamás he tenido con nadie y eso es gracias a ti.

-Vas a arrepentirte cuando compruebes que este hijo si es tuyo y entonces ni siquiera te permitiré que lo conozcas.

-Has lo que te plazca que no me importa. –Mintió. –Y ahora por favor vete que mi tiempo es demasiado valioso para perderlo contigo.

Soltó el agarre que mantenía en sus muñecas, la pelirroja aprovecho para asestarle una sonora bofetada.

-Juro que vas a arrepentirte de despreciarme.

-Por favor no me hagas reír. –Se burlo con saña.

Poco después la vio salir azotando la puerta. Apenas lo dejo solo se sentó en la silla de su escritorio masajeando sus cabeza, le dolía.

Tenía claro que el infierno acaba de desatarse y no sabía que tan bien librado saldría en esta ocasión, mucho más ahora que tenía verdaderamente a alguien a su lado que no deseaba perder.

. . .

. .

.

*o*O*o*

AliceMlfy no hago de menos los capítulos, cuando mencione que era irrelevante fue porque era un poco corto y no trataría nada demasiado importante por esa razón, pero amo todos y cada uno.

Camila Anahi842, es inevitable odiar a Ginny.

Baruka84, mis bebes están muy bien gracias, saliendo de la gripe, ya sabes que con los cambios de clima es inevitable enfermarse. Se que es difícil ver a Harry en el papel de victima pero por ahora es completamente necesario.

Lilithsr, No te preocupes por el reclamo, igual siempre intento actualizar al menos una vez por semana y cuando puedo hasta dos –como en esta semana- aunque a veces si tengo mucha carga de trabajo pueda tardar como máximo dos semana.

MARUVTA, creo que hasta el momento del nacimiento nadie sabra quien es realmente el papa del bebe de Ginny, asi que ármate de paciencia por que aun falta un poco para llegar a ese punto.

Doristarazona, son demasiados sentimientos conflictivos para Hermione y para Draco, aunque este ultimo muestre siempre indiferencia va a padecer mucho ante la idea de ser padre.

, como siempre mil gracias por tus comentarios, por seguirme en todas mis historias. Aun hay mucho por descubrir asi que no desesperes, se que sufres mucho por Hermione, pero a veces es inevitable para alcanzar la felicidad.

Yaro Alex, me complace que disfrutaras de los pensamientos de Theo, lo creí conveniente para despejar algunas dudas y aclarar que si bien envidia de cierta manera a Draco, no seria capaz de traicionarlo de ninguna manera, lo que no quiere decir que si su amigo no llega a retener a Hermione el no tomara la oportunidad para el.

Guest, me alegra de que te guste mi historia, espero que te siga gustando hasta el final.

 **Gracias a todos.**

. . .

. .

Hola a todos,

Como han sido sumamente amables conmigo al regalarme tantos y tan lindos comentarios en el capitulo anterior, hice que mis musas trabajaran horas extras para tener listo este capitulo hoy. Es mi manera de agradecer el apoyo que me brindan, por el tiempo que se toman para leer, votar y comentar, asi como los que amablemente recomiendan esta y mis demás historias. Muchas gracias.

Espero que el capitulo fuera de su agrado y lo disfrutaran tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo. Por supuesto se que quedan muchas incógnitas que poco a poco se irán despejando mas adelante y que posiblemente odien cada vez mas a Ginny, que se esta volviendo mi villana favorita.

Pensaba meter un par de personajes en este capitulo, pero creí conveniente dejarlos mejor para el siguiente. Hare todo lo posible por actualizar a mediados de la próxima semana.

Besos,

Helena Grand


	14. Afianzando Sentimientos

Lucius Malfoy fue el primer beneficiado del programa piloto de libertad condicional mágica. En cuanto fue de dominio publico su situación legal, no dejaron de llegar cartas a la oficina de Hermione Malfoy, algunas para solicitar una audiencia donde fueran evaluados los diversos casos sometidos a arraigo que podían ser considerados para dicho beneficio, otras tantas eran extensas misivas para exponer el descontento general ante una nueva oportunidad para los infractores, incluso algunas eran amenazas mas que explicitas y por supuesto anónimas.

La castaña se vio inmersa en decenas de expedientes que se apilaban en su escritorio. Ante la demanda de ese nuevo resquicio legal se vio superada por la carga de trabajo solicitó al Ministro de Magia se creara una subdivisión especial en el departamento y un equipo de trabajo para cubrir como era debido con la carga laboral, para llevar acabo de la manera correcta el programa para intentar reinsertar en la sociedad infractores menores.

Se hizo una convocatoria dentro de los departamentos legales ya establecidos y pronto se sumaron algunas personas interesados por el nuevo proyecto emprendido por la brillante bruja. Muchos tenían sus reservas ante la iniciativa, sin embargo, sabían que si había una persona justa y suficientemente ecuánime para darles una nueva oportunidad a aquellos que desviaron su camino, esa seria Hermione.

Fue una sorpresa para la castaña que Theodore Nott se postulara para cubrir uno de los puestos. Consideraba que era una persona sumamente inteligente e ideal para el puesto. Posiblemente lo único que la detenía para aceptar su solicitud fue que cuando se presento en su oficina, no lo hizo con las manos vacías.

Theo llevaba un grueso expediente, de un amigo muy cercano que solicitaba el beneficio de la condicional.

-Comprendería que no me aceptes en tu equipo después de esto. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar también me lo pensaría. Pero esto es muy importante para mi, al igual que estoy seguro que lo será para Draco y Pansy si llegan a enterarse. No les he comentado nada, primero por que no quiero presionarte y en segundo lugar por que se que tarde o temprano evaluaras la situación.

-¿Entonces por que vienes ahora a pedirme que le de prioridad a su caso?

-Porque su salud esta en juego.

-¿No esta siendo atendido? –Pregunto horrorizada de que algo tan importante como la ayuda medica no estuviera llegando a las personas en arraigo.

-Físicamente se encuentra bien, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de su estado psicológico.

-¿A que te refieres?

-El fue marcado al mismo tiempo que Pansy y Draco, pero no tuvo tanta suerte como para tener a alguien que le cuidara dentro de las filas del innombrable como lo tuvieron ellos. Yo escape de mi padre, pero para el fue tarde.

Pronto Hermione creo un panorama mental que le helo la sangre.

-Esta dentro del programa de arraigos por su participación en la guerra, pero se pudo comprobar que no asesino a nadie. Lo que no quiere decir que la culpa no lo este consumiendo. De hecho el no a solicitado que el arraigo termine, soy yo quien lo estoy promoviendo.

-Comprendo. Pero por esa misma razón no puedo permitir que formes parte de mi equipo si esperas ser su abogado, habría conflicto de intereses.

-¿Cómo los hubo con Lucius Malfoy?

Hermione enrojeció en respuesta, sabiendo muy bien los motivos poco nobles por los que su libertad condicional fue aceptada.

-¿Qué quieres Nott? –Atajo, tratando de apartar la incomodidad que se retorcía en su conciencia.

-Que seas tu quien analice su caso, agilizar los tramites para que el sea librado de su arraigo. Se que te estoy pidiendo un gran favor y te prometo pagarlo en cuanto me sea posible.

-No se trata de eso, no necesito que me pagues nada.

-Eso quiere decir que aceptas. –Su sonrisa era resplandeciente.

-Analizare hoy mismo su caso. –Tomo la carpeta que tenia delante. –Hare todo lo posible, si merece la oportunidad se la daremos.

-Otra cosa. –Interrumpió ganándose una mirada de desconfianza de parte de la castaña.

-¿Hay mas?

-Me temo que si. –Contesto apenado.

-Suéltalo de una vez. –Dijo suspirando, recargando su espalda con cansancio en el respaldo y cruzando sus manos.

-Blaise esta arraigado en la Mansión de los Zabini, junto con su madre, quien no es la mejor influencia. Solo estoy abogando por mi amigo, por mi que esa maldita mujer se pudra en ese deprimente lugar, pero necesito encontrar un lugar donde pueda vivir alejado de ella.

-¿Qué es lo que no me estad diciendo? –Pregunto mirándole a los ojos. –Creo que hay mucho mas de lo que dices y aun no me aclaras cuales son los problemas que tiene.

-Intento suicidarse.

Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa, su expresión se ensombreció a penas escucho esa dos palabras saliendo de la boca de Nott.

-En días pasados se corto las venas, su madre no hizo mucho por ayudarle, pero aun vive con ellos una elfina que crio a Blaise desde niño, solo por su intervención logro sobrevivir ¿Comprendes ahora la gravedad del asunto?

-Esta bien. –Dijo solemne, completamente convencida esta vez de hacer lo correcto. –Adelantare su caso basándome en su estado de salud actual, pero con la condición de que pase un par de semanas internado para su supervisión. Quiero asegurarme que puede vivir solo y no será un riesgo para el mismo u otras personas por su inestabilidad emocional.

-Me parece bien. –Admitió con alivio.

-En cuanto al lugar donde puede vivir dado que no puede estar con su madre y tiene prohibido hacer magia, me parece adecuado que lo haga en mi departamento, tiene lo necesario y es seguro para alguien en sus condiciones, además esta deshabitado.

-No quiero abusar de ti. –Tenía en sus labios una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-No lo estas haciendo, si es importante para ustedes, lo es para mi.

De nuevo estaba esa maldita sensación de calidez expandiéndose en el pecho de Theodore al escuchar a Hermione y ver su sonrisa sincera. Era gratitud por supuesto, pero además era algo mucho mas grande, un sentimiento similar a la felicidad, algo que no podía definir pero que le hacia sentir que pertenecía de verdad a una familia autentica donde todos se cuidan.

-Ahora te agradecer que te instales a la brevedad en tu cubículo para comiences a trabajar de inmediato, tenemos demasiado trabajo y creo que yo un poco mas. –Dijo levantando la carpeta con el expediente de Blaise Zabini.

-Pensé que habría un conflicto de intereses si me contratabas.

La castaña ya se había acomodado unos lentes de pasta negra que ocupaba para leer y lo miro.

-Creo que hace un tiempo aprendí que las reglas se pueden romper siempre y cuando sean por las causas justas. Aquí acabamos de tratar el caso de una persona vulnerable que necesita ayuda, además, no puedo decir lo mismo del Sr. Malfoy y aun asi lo libere. Digamos que con esto se equilibra de nuevo la balanza de mi karma, ahora deja de escurrir el bulto y ponte a trabajar, antes de que contrate a alguien mas eficiente.

-No encontrarías a nadie mejor que yo. –El orgullo era evidente.

Hermione rodo los ojos en respuesta. –Te tienes en una muy alta estima.

-Lo se. –Admitió levantándose para ocupar el puesto que acababa de ganarse.

La castaña sonrió meneando la cabeza de manera negativa. Parecía que ser un poco egocéntricos y narcisista eran características casi obligatoria en los Slytherin.

. . .

El equipo de Hermione Malfoy se formo rápidamente, la castaña estaba a la cabeza del proyecto, por supuesto, pero a ella se sumaron además de Nott un par de jóvenes mas que compartían sus ideales sobre segundas oportunidades, Oliver Benedetti, Jacob Wood y Miranda Robbinson.

Al termino de la semana tenían estudiados 5 casos mas que serian resueltos de manera positivo, 5 que estaban aun analizado a mayor profundidad y 10 a quienes se les negó por completo la libertad condicional. Mas una lista enorme de solicitudes que aun no se habían evaluado.

El caso que más le interesaba en esos momentos era el correspondiente de Blaise Zabini, aunque ni Hermione, ni Theo, dejaron ver su interés particular en ese caso a sus demás compañeros. Por lo delicado del asunto lo consideraban privado y por tanto cuando llego la hora de dar la resolución definitiva decidieron ir ambos a la Mansión Zabini.

Hermione se quedo asombrada cuando aparecieron a las afueras de la enorme propiedad. Mas que una mansión aquella residencia era un castillo en toda regla. Las altas paredes de roca, la fachada y las altas torres le recordaron un poco a Hogwarts, aunque este lugar no tenia ni la calidez, ni la personalidad del que había sido por varios años su hogar.

En cuanto traspasaron las altas puerta de madera oscura se encontraron con los esplendidos interiores. Nott recordaba a la perfección el lugar. Cuando era un niño fue invitado en varias ocasiones por Blaise a pasar las fiestas decembrinas, junto con Draco y Pansy, además de las hermanas Greengrass. Nunca le pareció un bonito lugar para vivir entonces y ahora le causaba aun mas aversión después de saber que ese lugar también fue cede del innombrable, cuando se cansaba de la Mansión de los Malfoy.

Fueron recibidos por una elfina de ojos saltones, tan entrada en años que se movía lentamente. Estaba claramente en los huesos, demasiado delgada y encorvada. Para el gusto de Hermione que supuso que no la trataban bien en lo absoluto.

-Mi ama les espera en el gran salón. –Dijo mientras les guiaba por los interiores del castillo hacia su destino.

Antes de llegar se escuchaba música y conforme se acercaban pudieron distinguir que alguien tocaba el piano.

-¡Bienvenidos! –Escucharon la voz de Nazarí Zabini.

La mujer era imponente, alta, esbelta, con una envidiable figura, muy hermosa para su edad, con su perfecta piel de ébano tersa como una jovencita, no asi sus ojos que dejaban ver su vileza y oscuridad tan solo al mirarla. Hermione tuvo que contener un escalofrió al estar en su presencia.

-Por favor tomen asiento, les puedo ofrecer algo de beber.

-Esta es una cita de trabajo Señora Zabini. –Atajo la castaña.

Hasta ese momento noto que quien tocaba el piano era Blaise. Quien parecía completamente abstraído mientras sus manos se movían agiles sobre las teclas del hermoso piano de cola. La melodía era sobrecogedora, sumamente triste aunque bella.

El joven ni siquiera mostro ninguna señal de que hubiera notado su presencia, seguía tocando ensimismado, sin tomar conciencia de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-Podrías tocar algo mas alegre. –Siseo la mujer con enfado disimulado, pero de inmediato ambos jóvenes notaron la rabia en sus palabras.

Esa simple frase y el tono que empleo logro que el moreno se equivocara en las notas con torpeza. Se recompuso rápidamente notando al fin la presencia de Nott y Granger. Cambio de melodía al instante aun con los ojos de su madre taladrándole implacable.

-Seremos breves Nazarí. –Le hablo con familiaridad Nott. –Estamos aquí para informar que fue concedida la libertad condicional para Blaise.

-¡Qué maravilla! –Exclamo aplaudiendo. –¿Cuando podremos salir de aquí para hacer una vida normal?

-¡Lo siento!, pero su arraigo sigue Señora, solo se a otorgado la liberación a su hijo. –Aclaro viendo como el hermoso rostro de la mujer se descomponía al instante.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? ¡Soy su madre! Merezco tanto como el que gozar de la libertad condicional, entiendo que podría salir por fin de esta Mansión que resulta asfixiante. Hemos promovido juntos los trámites para lograr el indulto.

-Me temo que su solicitud a sido negada. –Dijo el castaño sin ocultar su satisfacción. –No así la de Blaise quien desde este mismo momento puede abandonar este horrible lugar.

-No, no voy a permitirlo. –Colérica se levanto.

Caminando hasta Blaise se puso delante para impedir que se le acercaran. En todo momento el joven parecía aturdido, adormecido y completamente ajeno a lo que pasaba.

-No necesitamos de su consentimiento Señora. –Informo con despacio Nott.

-Si yo me quedo, el se queda conmigo. –Advirtió amenazante señalándoles con un dedo con desprecio.

Hermione dio un paso al frente con la furia burbujeando en sus venas. ¿Cómo era posible que una madre se comportara de esa manera? No comprendía como esa mujer pudiera ser tan egoísta como para negar a su propio hijo un beneficio como ese, solo por que a ella no se le concedía. Ahora comprendía a cabalidad el interés que tenia Theo por alejarla del moreno. Era notable el daño que le estaba causando.

-Nott llama a la elfina. –Pidió sin inmutarse.

-¡Beth! –llamo y al instante apareció la elfina con un plop.

-Por favor, prepare la ropa del joven Zabini, no parece en condiciones de armar su propio equipaje, ponga todo lo que considere que pueda ocupar porque por su bien el no volverá a este lugar.

A pesar de la edad y que sus ojos saltones parecían opacos por las cataratas, fue evidente el brillo de felicidad que estos adquirieron al saber que por fin se marchaba el joven. Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, al mover su cabeza de manera afirmativa.

-¿Cómo se atreve?

-Otra cosa Beth. –Dijo ignorando por completo a la morena. –Si usted así lo quiere puede irse con nosotros, puede seguir cuidando de Blaise como imagino que lo a hecho hasta ahora.

-Eso no será posible. Mi Elfina no dejara este lugar, me pertenece.

Hermione giro su rostro para mirar a aquella despiadada mujer. Estaba completamente indignada, Nott lo pudo notar al instante, por el bien de la madre de su amigo, se debería callar si no deseaba desatar la ira de la leona.

-Señora Zabini, imagino que ignora la existencia del tratado vigente que regula el trabajo domestico para los elfos y elfinas, porque de otro modo sabría que Beth ya no es su esclava que puede quedarse al lado de quienes fueran sus amos, por elección, no por imposición, que si se queda, usted debe de asignarle un sueldo y asegurar su bienestar, en caso contrario estaría incurriendo un grave delito y dada su actual situación legal eso seria por demás estúpido.

Las palabras de la castaña era amables, pero no dejaban de ser una clara amenaza para la morena.

-Ahora bien, Beth a sido nana de Blaise desde su nacimiento y puede elegir quedarse a su lado si asi lo prefiere y usted no podría hacer nada al respecto, no esta en su poder negarse a complacerla, pues como acabo de decir, ella es libre de elegir. La pregunta es ¿Quieres seguirlo cuidando? –Se dirigió a la elfina que había escuchado atentamente todo lo que esa bonita joven le estaba diciendo.

No tenía palabras, la pobre criatura estaba feliz y conmovida, nunca nadie además de su amo Blaise se había preocupado por ella, y ahora el joven no estaba en condiciones de hacerse cargo ni de él mismo. Solo atino a mover su cabeza enérgicamente de manera afirmativa antes de desaparecer.

-Muy bien. –Dijo satisfecha. –Debido a las condiciones actuales de Blaise Zabini lo trasladaremos de inmediato a San Mungo para que sea tratado y evaluado, el contrato y las guardas de los brazaletes serán colocados después, por ahora solo le otorgare un permiso provisional para abandonar este lugar de manera inmediata.

-No daré mi consentimiento.

-No lo necesito. Solo le estoy informando, no pidiendo permiso. Ahora apártese para poder llevarnos a su hijo.

-¡No! Tendrán que pasar sobre mi para llevárselo y si usan sus varitas les demandare pues lo hacen consientes de que no puedo defenderme.

-Eso se puede solucionar fácilmente. –Hermione se giro y entrego a Theo su maletín, junto con su varita.

Nott se lo estaba pasando en grande al ver a la ex Gryffindor sacar sus garras.

-¡Apártese! –Pidió de nuevo de manera conciliadora. –Ya le he pedio en dos ocasiones que se mueva y no lo hare una tercera vez. Su hijo necesita atención médica y usted esta obstruyendo mi paso.

Nazarí Zabini era mucho mas alta que Hermione, le sacaba fácilmente una cabeza y le miraba de manera burlona por esa razón, al verla desarmada y aun asi atreviéndose a enfrentarla.

-¿Qué puede hacer contra mi una sucia hija de muggle, sin su varita? –se burlo.

Hermione sonrió con frialdad.

-Lo que los muggles sabemos hacer a la perfección, usar las manos y nuestro ingenio.

Nazarí intento abofetearla, le basto a la castaña tomar su mano por la muñeca y hacerla girar para doblarle el brazo y colocarlo contra su espalda baja, levantándola un poco, haciendo presión la hizo inclinarse por el dolor.

-¡Aaah! –Soltó un grito.

-Toma a Blaise y sácalo de aquí. –Le ordeno a Theo, mientras se movía llevando consigo a la morena para darles espacio.

-Como digas. –Contesto impresionado.

Blaise seguía sin reaccionar, se dejo llevar por su amigo, quien lo tomo del brazo para guiarlo hacia la salida.

En cuando salieron Nott y el moreno de la habitación. Hermione soltó el agarre de la mujer alejándose un par de pasos.

-Hare que alguien venga de manera periódica a traerle lo necesario para su comodidad. Imagino que Beth es su única elfina domestica y si se quedo hasta ahora aguantando sus malos tratos fue por cuidar a su hijo. Pero si me entero, que no se comporta con amabilidad y respeto con las personas que envié le retirare completamente mi ayuda.

-Hermione Granger, vas a arrepentirte.

-Mi apellido ahora es Malfoy señora y necesitara mucho mas que amenazas para amedrentarme. ¡Con su permiso!

. . .

Hermione y Theo, se encontraban fuera de la habitación donde un medimago estaba auscultando a Zabini. No era solo el deber lo que los mantenía a la espera de una respuesta, estaban genuinamente preocupados por su estado.

Parecía que estaba drogado, no respondía a estímulos externos, como si le hubieran dado un coctel de barbitúricos y se encontrara en pleno viaje, parecía desorientado, además de tener las pupilas dilatadas.

Hubieran querido esperar a que el moreno se encontrara mejor, pero pensaron que ni Draco, ni Pansy les perdonaría que no les avisaran de lo ocurrido. No tardaron en llegar a San Mungo y por sus rostros no parecían nada contentos.

Blaise Zabini, alguna vez fue parte del grupo selecto de amigos cercanos de Draco, asi fue hasta que poco antes de que estallara la guerra se distanciaran por que el moreno estaba profundamente enamorado de Pansy y en aquel entonces ella creía estar enamorada de Malfoy. El triangulo amoroso término rompiendo de manera irremediable su amistad, o al menos eso creyeron.

La verdad era una muy distinta. Blaise se desligo de sus mejores amigos para no causarles daño. Su madre le obligo a formar parte de las filas del innombrable, quizas de la misma manera en que los Parkinson y los Malfoy hicieron lo mismo con sus respectivos hijo. Aun asi la diferencia entre ellos fue monumental, pues al menos ellos contaban con el apoyo y protección de sus progenitores, mientras que el no podía contar con su madre, por el contrario parecía que gustaba de encomendarle los peores trabajos.

Nunca mato a nadie. Pero fueron muchos a los que torturo para no ser torturado y la culpa lo estaba matando lentamente, mucho mas por que en cuanto fueron juzgados y condenados terminada la guerra, su madre apelo a su condena, cediendo la mayoría de su fortuna para que les concedieran cumplir en arraigo el tiempo que debían pasar en la cárcel.

Mejor hubiera sido para el joven Zabini pasar una buena temporada en Azcaban antes que vivir el infierno que paso al lado de su madre, quien frustrada por su fracaso al elegir el bando equivocado no se canso de martirizarlo. Literalmente lo estaba enloqueciendo, colocando en sus bebidas algunas hiervas que no se llevaron en las requisas los Aurores.

Eran flores y plantas secas en medio de los libros, que parecían inofensivas a simple vista, pero tenían fuertes efectos alucinógenos que estaban logrando que Blaise estuviera a un paso de la locura. Eso lo supieron pocas horas después de que terminaran de evaluarlo, lo que dejo consternada y furiosa a Hermione.

La castaña se encargaría que revocaran su arraigo pero para mandarla una buena temporada a la cárcel por atentar contra la vida de su propio hijo de esa manera. No fue difícil imaginar que los motivos para enfermar y ponerlo a un paso de la demencia era para lograr que los sacaran de su prisión personal alegando problemas médicos que no podían solucionarse dentro de su mansión.

-¿Esta bien? –Pregunto una Pansy pálida y llorosa.

-Lo estará. –Se limito a contestar Nott, tragándose la rabia que sentía en esos momentos contra Nazarí Zabini.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? –Pregunto el rubio tomándolo por los hombros con violencia.

-¡Basta Draco! –Exclamo interponiéndose entre ambos para que lo soltara.

-No sabia sobre la gravedad de su estado hasta que me dijeron que fue ingresado aquí hace algunos días. Evalué la situación lo mejor que pude y logramos sacarlo de su mansión hace a penas unas horas.

-Debiste decirnos antes. –Reprocho.

-Nada hubieran podido hacer.

-Lo hubiera intentado. –Replico molesto.

-¡Cálmate Draco! –Le pidió con tacto Hermione, tomándolo por el brazo para hacerlo que se sentara. –Hicimos lo que creímos conveniente. –Apretó ligeramente su mano intentando mostrar su apoyo.

De alguna manera Malfoy se sentía culpable por el distanciamiento, pensaba que si quizás hubiera hecho las cosas diferentes Blaise no se habría alejado y no le hubiera tocado vivir lo mas crudo de la guerra solo.

-Señora Malfoy. –Le llamaron a la castaña.

Aun no se acostumbraba que la llamaran de esa manera.

-¿Cómo esta? –Pregunto levantándose de su asiento sin soltar la fría mano de Draco.

-Estable y consiente, mucho mas lucido ahora que le hicieron un lavado de estomago y desecho todas las toxinas de su cuerpo. Quizás si hubiera pasado un par de días mas consumiendo esas sustancias no tendríamos tanta suerte.

Hermione suspiro con alivio y Pansy comenzó a llorar por la tensión acumulada. La morena se abrazo sin pensarlo a la joven castaña.

-Va a estar bien, no te preocupes. –Le dijo suavemente acariciando sus cortos cabellos.

-¿Podemos verlo?

-Me temo que como se encuentra en proceso legal, solo pueden pasar la Señora Malfoy y el Señor Nott.

-Esta bien, gracias. –Atajo Hermione viendo las intenciones de Draco de protestar.

En cuanto el medico se marcho la castaña tomo de nuevo las riendas de la situación.

-Podrán verlo en cuanto concluyamos la liberación del arraigo, debido a su estado pospusimos el cierre del contrato vinculante y dado que su madre no es candidata para ser responsable solidaria de la liberación necesito que alguno de ustedes dos –Draco y Pansy- sean quienes se comprometan para poder terminar el proceso.

-Yo lo hare sin problema. Creo que soy la mejor opción para no levantar mas especulaciones en torno a ustedes. –Dijo Parkinson limpiándose el rostro con un pañuelo.

-Muy bien. Entonces déjenos pasar a verle y si ya se encuentra en condiciones se los haremos saber para terminar con el contrato.

Hermione y Theo entraron en la habitación. Se encontraron con una versión mejorada del joven moreno que habían visto en la mansión completamente aturdido.

A pesar de que físicamente estaba mejor, se le notaba demasiado triste.

-Hola Blaise. –Saludo con una enorme sonrisa el castaño. –Te ves terrible. –Se burlo. –¿Recuerdas a Hermione?

Los ojos azules del moreno eran impresionantes, destacaban mucho debido a su piel oscura.

-Es Hermione Granger. –Pronuncio con voz pastosa después de pensarlo por largos minutos y poner rostro de concentración.

-Ahora es Hermione Malfoy.

-Debe ser una broma. –Contesto torciendo el gesto con incredulidad.

-Esa es la verdad amigo, esta castaña que tengo al lado conquisto el frio corazón del Dragon.

-¡No me lo creo! –Exclamo con los ojos sumamente abiertos, después su semblante cambio para mostrar una genuina preocupación. -¿Esta bien Pansy?

-Ahora son amigas. –Dijo con cierta ironía rodando los ojos.

-¡Vaya! –Exclamo antes de soltar una sonora carcajada.

-Si ya han dejado de reírse a mis costillas, será mejor que empecemos. Afuera están un par de personas desesperadas por verte. –Hermione tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, ante la potente mirada azul del moreno.

-¿Quienes? –Pregunto con interés.

-Pansy y Draco.

-¿Están afuera?

-A pesar de que eres un impresentable que hace tiempo nos mando a la mierda, nos sigues preocupando. –Se mofo Nott.

Avergonzado agacho la cabeza.

Hermione interrumpió de nuevo la plática, sabia que Draco estaría a esas alturas como animal enjaulado afuera esperando entrar. Le tendió una carpeta al moreno.

-Este es un contrato de libertad condicional. No tienes que regresar de nuevo a la Mansión con tu madre. Después de lo visto por tu seguridad será mejor de esta manera.

La castaña explico a detalle todas las clausulas del contrato, cada una de las condiciones que debía cumplir, entre ellas las horas de servicio comunitario en el mundo muggle.

-Usaras un brazalete o anillo como prefieras, es para asegurar tu localización y que no utilices magia en ningún momento. En tu caso tu varita te fue retenida por un lapso de 5 años, tiempo que se puede reducir si tu conducta es buena y sigues con todos los lineamientos. Yo sere la encargada de tu condicional por tanto llevare una de estas argollas. –Al tiempo que le explicaba los detalles saco una caja de madera de donde extrajo el primer brazalete para ponérselo, el segundo lo encogió hasta dejarlo aun mas pequeño que una argolla y lo engancho con un hechizo al brazalete que ya llevaba en su muñeca por Lucius Malfoy.

Blaise le miraba con curiosidad y cierta incredulidad, sin poder creer que eso estuviera pasando realmente. Sus ojos azules seguían cada uno de los movimientos de Hermione, viendo apenas los papeles que le había entregado, firmo sin siquiera leerlos, confiando completamente en Nott y en Granger.

-Habíamos creído conveniente que estuvieran internado un par de semanas para ser evaluado tu estado físico y psicológico, debido al incidente que tuviste en días pasados.

Los ojos color miel se fijaron en las finas líneas que estaban sobre sus muñecas. Se sentó con familiaridad en la silla a un lado de su cama

-Pero considero que bastara con solo un par de días. Los médicos aseguran que tuviste una crisis de psicosis debido a lo que ponían en tus alimentos o bebidas. Lo que es seguro es que periódicamente serás evaluado para confirmar que mejores no solo física, sino emocionalmente. Eso es lo único que se a sumado al programa de reinserción al mundo mágico y revocación de arraigo. ¿Tienes alguna duda?

-Ninguna.

-Muy bien, entonces hare pasar a Pansy primero, ella estará vinculada con el tercer brazalete, es quien responderá por ti, si llegas a hacer alguna estupidez. Así que por tu bien y el de ella te recomiendo que sigas todas y cada una de mis indicaciones.

El moreno de removió incomodo en la cama. No sabia que tanto le iba afectar ver de nuevo a sus viejas amistades, mucho menos después de que se porto como un crio por no lograr conquistar a Pansy y con toda la cosas de mierda que hizo siendo mortifago, no tendría valor para mirarles a la cara.

Parkinson entro como un torbellino cuando Hermione la dejo pasar. Se paro a un lado de su cama y levantando la mano, lo abofeteo con fuerte. Sus bonitos ojos azules estaban encharcados de lagrimas, después, solo se lanzo a la cama para abrazarlo.

Zabini no sabia como reaccionar, le ardía el rostro, pero tener a Pansy abrazada a su cuello, mostrándose tan vulnerable fue lo que lo dejo mas descolocado.

-Hermione tiene la culpa. –Dijo como toda explicación Theo, con una sonrisa enigmática. –Parece haber explotado una parte de Pansy que ni ella conocía.

-Idiotas. –Dijo entre lagrimas, con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

La castaña no quizo importunarlos mas tiempo, tomando el ultimo brazalete se lo coloco en la muñeca a Pansy.

-Mi trabajo esta hecho. –Les dijo despidiéndose, para que Draco pudiera entrar por fin a ver al moreno.

Afuera se cruzo con Draco.

-Ya puedes pasar, solo traten de no agotarlo demasiado a pasado por muchas cosas y necesita descansar. Les espero en la cafetería. –Aviso comenzando a caminar.

La mano de Malfoy la detuvo, tomándola con delicadeza tiro de ella para estrecharla contra su cuerpo.

-Te debo un gran favor.

-Nott ha dicho lo mismo, pero no es necesario. Con un simple gracias me basta. –Dijo con sinceridad.

Draco sonrió de medio lado antes de besarla y susurrar contra sus labios, un gracias que le supo a su mujer a gloria.

*o*O*o*

Toda una vida a su lado. Y cuando creyó que nada le puede sorprender, se encuentras con lo mas inesperado que le deja sin palabras.

Era consiente de su carácter desde el mismo momento que acepto su compromiso. Entonces no lo amaba, solo el sabio tiempo pudo ablandar su corazón lo suficiente para comenzar a tener sentimientos hacia su esposo, que fueron creciendo lentamente y afianzándose cuando tuvieron a su único hijo.

Lucius siempre fue guapo y gallardo, con una personalidad atrayente, sin duda, con el porte y la distinción propios de su cuna, orgulloso y soberbio, narcisista y con un ego demasiado grande. Defectos que para los de su clase eran permitidos e incluso bien valorados como cualidades.

Quizás si su corazón no hubiera tenido dueño cuando sus padres decidieron concertar el compromiso, le hubiera sido mas fácil y rápido quererle, sin embargo, tubo que consolarse en silencio, ocultando su verdadero sentir para cumplir con el papel que le correspondía y honrar asi el apellido Black.

En ningún momento mostrar debilidad alguna, las pocas lagrimas que se permitió fueron a solas, durante la noche. En un llanto quedo y resignado. Nada podía hacer en contra del deber, ella no tenia el carácter rebelde de Andromeda como para fugarse con su verdadero amor, además, no deseaba tener amor, si su familia siempre negaría su existencia, borrándola para siempre de sus vidas.

Reunió todo su valor para enfrentar su destino con dignidad. Frenando su sentir cuando le vio casarse y algún tiempo después, cuando su boda se efectuó se limito a ser la buena esposa que se esperaba que fuera.

Los años le trajeron una sosegada calma a su corazón, el cariño tibio de juventud se quedo escondido pero presente en las sombras, a pesar de los sinsabores, del dolor de verle hacer una vida en común con otra mujer. Siempre tan cera y a la vez tan lejos, hasta que inevitable sus convicciones y malas decisiones le llevaron a pasar su vida encerrado por sus crímenes de guerra.

Entonces se obligo a desterrarlo por completo de su corazón, para aprender a querer a Lucius, para aferrarse con todo lo que tenía en forjar una verdadera familia. Cumplió a cabalidad con todo lo que se esperaba de ella, fue esposa, compañera, amante y madre. Aguantando estoicamente a lado de su marido en los momentos mas críticos, cuando el mismo termino siendo juzgado y condenado.

Siempre lo apoyaba aun cuando sus ideas fueran una locura, pero habia llegado en un punto de su vida que ya no tenia ni fuerzas, ni ánimos para seguir lidiando con las consecuencias de sus actos.

Pensó que nada mas podía sorprenderla, pero como siempre Lucius parecía superarse. Y ella por primera vez desde que se casaron había contestado con una negativa a su petición.

-No. –Contesto tajante.

La respuesta dejo a Lucius Malfoy ciertamente aturdido.

-¿No? –Replico como si no entendiera el significado de esas dos letras juntas, mucho menos pronunciadas por su mujer.

-No voy a hacer tal cosa.

-Es por un bien mayor.

-Siempre es por un bien mayor. –Contesto contenida, pensando en el maldito brazalete que ahora llevaba en su muñeca y en la restricción en su varita.

-Cissy. –Pronuncio su nombre tratando de persuadirla.

-No Lucius, simplemente no. Ya hemos perdido demasiado.

-Esta vez podemos ganar mucho.

-O perder lo poco que nos queda y no estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo de perder a mi hijo por tus descabelladas aspiraciones.

Lucius pareció herido por sus palabras, pero de inmediato se recompuso.

-Me dejaras solo en esto.

-Confórmate con que no los ponga sobre aviso, pero si algo estas dispuesto a hacer, no cuentes conmigo.

-¿No quieres nietos?

-Los quiero, pero esperare que lleguen a su tiempo.

-Sospecho que no tienen planes para tenerlos.

-Eso es cosa suya. –Contesto la rubia escondiendo sus dudas, no era momento de mostrar flaqueza.

-Sera como tu quiera. Solo dame lo que te pido y ya veré yo como logro hacer el resto.

-No quiero tener nada que ver en esto Lucius. –Advirtió.

Narcisa salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Jamás había hecho algo como aquello, pero no estaba arrepentida, por el contrario se sentía satisfecha.

. . .

Cuando la Señora Malfoy abandono la habitación, Lucius paso largo rato observando la puerta por la que se había ido, estaba dolido, pero demasiado confundido para analizar mas afondo la situación.

Sin magia propia no podía hacer mucho, lo que no quería decir que no se pudiera valer de otras herramientas útiles a su alcance. Camino hasta la enorme cómoda donde Narcisa guardaba sus joyas, rebuscando en el último cajón, hasta el fondo y tras una tapa falsa encontró un pequeño cofrecito negro que cavia perfectamente en su mano. Lo metió en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y acomodo todo de nuevo para que no se notara que habia rebuscado entre los cajones.

Su mujer creía que solo por medio de un hechizo a alguna poción podían asegurar que su nuera encargara pronto familia, lo que quizás había olvidado que existía una manera un poco más antigua para lograrlo.

Sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo, comenzando a pensar la mejor manera para entregar lo que llevaba en el bolsillo a Hermione.

*o*O*o*

Era consiente que quizás era una locura la decisión que había tomado, pero no tenia demasiadas opciones para ponerse quisquilloso con la poca ayuda que estaba llegando, independientemente que la persona en la que estaba depositando su confianza en el pasado había sido su enemigo jurado.

Ya no eran niños por supuesto, la guerra habia terminado y con ello buena parte de las rencillas. Malfoy ahora era esposo de su mejore amiga, su casi hermana y aun cuando mantenía ciertas reservas al respecto, no podía negar que su amiga parecía genuinamente feliz.

Sin importar las muchas ocupaciones de Hermione, las responsabilidades por su nuevo puesto como según le había contado y del poco tiempo que tenia para descansar, todas las tardes pasaba por su casa aunque fueran cortas visitas para saludarle y ver como estaba.

Le agradecía profundamente que tuviera esa atención, pues de no ser por ella y Ron a esas alturas habría enloquecido. Ambos eran los únicos que le hablaban con normalidad, dando por hecho que pronto mejoraría. No lo agobiaban con preguntas sobre sus dolencias y molestias. No porque no les preocupara, sino porque le querían otorgar cierta normalidad para no hacer mas deprimente su situación.

Ron no paraba de hablar, incluso aunque fueran solo tonterías lograba sacarle una sonrisa, lo mismo podía contarle de las ultimas bromas en la tienda de George o como uno de los novatos en la academia de Aurores había incendiado su propia túnica.

Con Hermione no importaba que fuera solo una hora o algunos minutos, siempre se sentaba a un lado de su cama, tomaba su mano con cariño mientras le hablaba sobre las simplezas de su día. El tema recurrente últimamente sin duda Lucius Malfoy lidiando con el mundo muggle, le contaba con detalle sus expresiones, lo fácil que terminaba perdiendo los nervios cuando el Sr. Johnson le ganaba en el ajedrez y como empezaron a apostar picados por el juego. Ella creía que las cosas no terminarían bien, pero era inevitable no ceder cuando comenzaba a detectar en los ojos grises del anciano un renovado brillo.

A veces le hablaba del parque frente a la cafetería donde solia tomar un corto almuerzo. Se tomaba el tiempo de contarle si el día habia sido especialmente frio o si el viento terminaba de hacer que las ultimas hojas de colores marrones y ocres terminaban cayendo sobre el césped formando un colorido camino. Eran cosas llenas de cotidianidad que iluminaban sus días grises, le bastaba cerrar los ojos para transportarse a los lugares en los que su amiga habia pasado su día.

Podría decir que el mismo le acompaña en el viaje en taxi con el Sr. Malfoy, el silencio tenso que poco a poco va rompiéndose con triviales preguntas sobre las costumbres muggles, que suelta casi sin darle importancia el rubio hombre; su rostro contrariado a penas conteniendo su decepción y furia al perder de nuevo un juego de ajedrez y su ansiosa necesidad por intentar de inmediato empatar el marcador. Aun sin conocer al Sr. Johnson sabe que mostrara una sonrisa suficiente, sus ojos grises parecidos a los de Lucius brillaran con astucia y orgullo antes de soltar una corta risa que golpeara con fuerza a su oponente.

Puede incluso percibir sin esfuerzo el aroma de los pergaminos y tinta fresca sobre el escritorio atiborrado de papeles de Hermione o el del té rojo que tomo en el almuerzo con esas galletitas dulces glaseadas que crujen desde la primera mordida y que terminaron ensuciando un poco su blusa

Siempre que se marchaba, le dejaba una sensación agradable en el pecho que le ayudaba a soportar su encierro de mejor manera. Solía despedirse con un beso en la mejilla y revolviendo aun mas sus cabellos, siempre sonriente y con la promesa de regresar al día siguiente.

Sí, parecía feliz y eso le daba tranquilidad. Poco le hablaba de Malfoy, pero siempre que escaba de sus labios un detalle casi por descuido, sus ojos adquirían un aire soñador que nunca habia percibido en ella. Cuando en el colegio estuvo enamorada por un tiempo de Ron, presentaba reacciones muy distintas que ahora, en aquel entonces solía tener un aire melancólico todo el tiempo y suspiraba con demasiada frecuencia perdida en sus pensamientos.

Quizás era que había madurado y con ella sus afectos, o tal vez era que en aquel momento solo se había tratado de un vago enamoramiento adolecente. Ahora era toda una mujer, una muy hermosa, era completamente normal que sus sentimientos se transformaran con ella.

Le costo mucho trabajo hacerse a la idea de que su mejor amiga estaba enamorada de Malfoy, siento todo lo sincero que podía ser con el mismo, creía que ella se merecía alguien mejor, pero quien era el para decidir por Hermione o estar en contra de sus deseos.

A pesar de sus reservas, se vio satisfecho. Verlos juntos era presenciar un fenómeno increíble, eran tan distintos y a la vez parecían encajar tan bien que parecía algo estúpido e ilógico, pero así era.

Si alguna duda le quedaba de la sinceridad del rubio para con Hermione, verlos darse ese primer beso después de que los declararan marido y mujer, le esclareció el panorama, mas aun verlos bailar fue la confirmación del afecto y la complicidad que les unía. Era quizas la manera en que se miraban, la cantarina risa que soltó su amiga mientras la hacia girar o el bonito rojo de sus mejillas sumado a el brillo en su mirada.

Talvez suene absurdo pero en aquel momento viéndola entre sus brazos sintió un golpe de celos que intento ignorar, creyó que era normal, después de todo Draco estaba entrando a la vida de Hermione para desplazar los afectos, haciéndolo a un lado a Ron y a el. Trato de ignorar el pesado vacio que se instauro en su pecho bebió la segunda copa que le regalara Parkinson y se sintió un poco mejor.

Ahora la pregunta era ¿Malfoy es confiable? Ron no tardaría en contestar que no lo era, que es estúpido poner su vida en manos de su antiguo enemigo, pero viendo las cosas con perspectiva y haciendo a un lado sus propias dudas para ser objetivo, pensó que si a esas alturas hubiera querido hacer algo en su contra, oportunidades no le habían faltado y por el contrario seguía proveyéndole de pociones y medicamentos que ayudaban a apaciguar su enfermedad.

Se lleno de paciencia para sobrellevar las secuelas de la maldición, pero con un bebé en camino todo el panorama habia cambiado, quería recuperarse por completo para ayudarle a Ginny y no terminar siendo un lastre que solo entorpece todo.

Tomo la decisión de que Malfoy y Hermione fueran los padrinos de su hijo, pidiéndole a Ginny le complaciera y ella había aceptado de bastante buena gana, diciendo que después de todo tenían que comenzar a aceptar que Draco era el marido de su mejor amiga. Eso le facilitaría las cosas.

Hablar con Malfoy no fue nada sencillo, a pesar de todo expuso sus planes al rubio que al principio le miro con cierta incredulidad en su mirada.

-No tengo nada que perder. –Le había dicho y era completamente verdad muy a su pesar.

Si no lograban encontrar a Rodolphus Lestrage, lo que cada vez resultaba mas difícil de que ocurriera, sus pocas esperanza de vida estaban sujetas a las pociones experimentales que le eran suministradas por Malfoy.

-Sabes que puedes morir. –Contesto el rubio haciendo a Potter sonreír.

Encogiéndose de hombros y sin apartar sus ojos verdes de los grises le contesto. –Todos moriremos en algún momento Malfoy. Quizás lo único inevitable es la muerte.

-Eso a sido muy poético de tu parte al igual que estúpido, pero hablo en serio. –El rubio habia contestado con molestia, ocultando muy bien que de alguna manera también le causara cierta admiración su temple.

-Yo también hablo completamente en serio. Después de todo estamos hablando de mi vida y lo que menos quiero es dejar una viuda y un hijo al que posiblemente ni siquiera llegue a conocer.

-Te das cuenta de lo que me esta pidiendo.

-Imagino los riesgos que también corres, pero estoy dispuesto a firmar lo que me pidas para absolverte de cualquier consecuencia derivada de las pruebas.

-Eres consiente de que pones tu vida en mis manos.

-Si Hermione confía en ti lo suficiente para haberse casado contigo, yo también confiare en ti.

-Pones demasiado sobre mis hombros.

-Lo se y lo lamento, pero eres mi ultima esperanza.

-Hermione nunca me perdonaría si llega a pasarte algo.

Harry había sonreído de manera genuina al confirmar de nuevo que a pesar del egoísmo que siempre había caracterizado al rubio, ahora siempre ponía por delante las necesidades y los afectos de su mujer.

-Te perdonara si sabe que yo te lo he pedido expresamente.

-No, no quiero que ella sepa nada, al menos no de momento. Si quieres que te ayude antes, mucho menos ahora, esto tiene que seguir siendo un secreto.

-Sera como tu quieras.

-Preparare los papeles que necesitas firmar, no soy tan estúpido como para no asegurarme legalmente de líbrame de las consecuencias de tu suicidio patrocinado por mí. Necesitaras un testigo, alguien de tu entera confianza para que este presente en todo momento en el proceso.

-De acuerdo.

-Si algo sale mal no solo será tu vida la que termine, arruinarías la mía.

-Te prometo que no será así. –Aseguro con firmeza sin aclarar lo que haría para que eso no pasara.

Jamás perjudicaría a Malfoy de esa manera, mucho menos sabiendo el daño que eso también podría causarle a Hermione.

. . .

La conversación que había tenido ese día con Malfoy seguía revoloteando en su cabeza cuando Hermione llego para su visita diaria.

Lucia hermosa con su cabello suelto, sus rizos se mecían con cada paso que daba al acercarse, tenía una sonrisa cálida pintada en el rostro.

-Hola. –Saludo con simpleza sentándose como siempre al lado de su cama. –Hoy hace bastante frio afuera.

Tenía las mejillas y la nariz roja para comprobarlo. Se quito los guantes y tomo su mano derecha entre las suyas.

-¡Estas helada!

-Lo siento. –Se disculpo he intento retirar su mano, pero no la dejo.

-Deja las caliento.

Comenzó a frotar sus manos con las suyas para hacerla entrar en calor, pronto estuvieron lo suficientemente tibias.

-Gracias. –Le obsequio una tímida sonrisa.

-¿Quieres una taza de te caliente? Se la puedo pedir a Ginny para que termines de entrar en calor.

-No te preocupes estoy bien. Quizás mas tarde.

-Parece que siguen distanciadas.

-Supongo que es normal. –Admitió, después de todo no quería mentir mas de la cuenta. –Nunca quizo que me casar con Draco, supongo que en algún momento se le pasara.

-Ya veras que si. –Le dijo apretando su mejilla de manera cariñosa.

Hermione sonrió un poco forzada sabiendo que eso nunca seria posible.

-Hoy solo podre quedarme media hora, tengo una cena en casa de los Malfoy.

-Tus suegros. –Se burlo el pelinegro.

Rodo los ojos y saco la lengua en un gesto infantil. –Aun no me acostumbro a llamarlos asi.

-¿Te tratan bien?

-La verdad es que si, bueno, ya sabes que no son muy expresivos, ni cálidos, pero a su manera me han aceptado.

-Es que es imposible no quererte.

-Tu solo lo dices por que eres mi amigo, no eres objetivo, asi que tu opinión no cuenta.

-Solo digo la verdad. Malfoy se saco la lotería contigo.

-Gracias. –Tenía las mejillas rojas. –Pero no creo que "mis suegros" piensen lo mismo. No soy lo que esperaban para Draco.

-Eres la bruja mas poderosa de los últimos tiempo, ¿Por qué no te querrían?

No pudo evitar reir por el tono de voz que empleo Harry. –Bueno, si lo dices asi, es imposible que no me quieran. Aunque viéndolo con objetividad parece que me han aceptado lo suficiente, incluso Lucius a preguntado cuando lo haremos abuelo.

La idea le resulto un tanto incomoda a Harry, pero no lo demostró.

-Eso es bueno. Un bebe ya esta en sus planes.

La castaña suspiro. –Creo que es demasiado pronto.

-Nunca se demasiado pronto cuando hay amor de por medio, míranos a Ginny y a mi, seremos unos padres jóvenes.

-Tienes razón. –Admitió con un dejo de tristeza, que el pelinegro noto.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No. –Negó de inmediato. –Quizás es que me siento un poco celosa de Ginny por su bebe.

-En ese caso tendrás que decirle a Malfoy que quieres un bebe pronto. Seguramente estará encantado.

-Lo se, de hecho parece que es en lo único que piensa últimamente.

-Ahí lo tienes.

-Quizás en poco tiempo. –Dijo tratando zanjar el tema, no se sentía cómoda hablando sobre eso.

Ginny entro en ese momento por la puerta con una charola con te y galletas.

-¿Te quedas a tomar el te, Hermione?

-No gracias Ginny. Tengo un compromiso y ya se me hace tarde. Nos vemos mañana. –Se despidió de Harry besando su mejilla. –Hasta luego. –Dijo al pasar por un lado de la pelirroja.

-Antes de que te vayas quería preguntarte si me harías un favor.

Hermione se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta tratando de ocultar su desconfianza.

-Claro, en que te puedo ayudar. –Contesto sintiendo la mirada de Harry.

-Mañana tengo cita con una doctora muggle para algo que se llama ecomografia.

-Ecografía. –Corrigió, conteniendo un escalofrió.

-Eso exactamente, será la primera para ver a mi bebe. –LE conto con una enorme sorisa de satisfacción. –Harry no puede acompañarme por que es algo lejos y quería saber si puedes acompañarme, serias de gran ayudas, después de todo yo no se demasiado del mundo muggle, pero este hombre me lo a pedido y sabes que no puedo negarle nada.

-No se si pueda.

-¡Por favor! –Suplico la pelirroja.

-Recuerda que serás la madrina y eso es parte de tus obligaciones. –Le dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-Este bien. –Dijo vencida. –A que hora paso por ti.

-A medio día esta bien.

-Muy bien, nos vemos mañana. –Fue todo lo que pudo decir, sin que la voz le temblara. No quería ni imaginar lo que seria ver a ese pequeño bebe en el monitor, sabiendo que era posible que fuera hijo de Draco y no de Harry.

*o*O*o*

Nott entraba en la Mansión de Draco y Hermione como si esta fuera su casa, sabia que no necesitaba ser invitado para que fuera bienvenido y eso le gustaba. Lo que no esperaba era que no se encontrara ninguno de los dos esa tarde.

Aun a pesar de que la elfina que le recibió apenas cruzo la chimenea le hizo saber que no se encontraban, si le dijo que había una amiga de la señora en uno de los salones.

Theo sintió cierta curiosidad de saber de quien se trataba, así que se dirigió al lugar que le habías dicho. Se encontró en poco tiempo frente a la puerta del salón donde Pansy había hecho estallar algunos muebles y que había terminado como una zona de guerra.

Con ese recuerdo haciéndolo sonreír giro el pomo de la puerta y entro sin tocar.

Los muebles estaban cubiertos con sabanas blancas, al igual que los piso para que no se mancharan. Alguien estaba pintando murales en las paredes y habia tenido el cuidado de cubrir las superficies para que no se mancharan con la pintura.

Sobre una escalera estaba una mujer parada en la parte mas alta, sosteniendo en una de sus manos una paleta de colores y en otra un pincel con el que acababa de hacer algunos trazos con pintura verde claro antes de agregar un poco de amarillo y después de naranja.

Era delgada y no muy alta, con el cabello rubio largo atado con una cita azul y un mono completo del mismo color que le iba quizás dos tallas mas grande, salpicado por todos lados de pintura.

-¡Hola! –Saludo, haciendo que la chica diera un respingo de la impresión y perdiera el equilibrio.

El castaño se apresuro a sostenerla, lo que evito su caída, no asi, que la pintura terminara derramándose sobre ambos.

Después del susto, con el cabello rubio salpicado de morado, aun siendo sostenida en los brazos fuertes de Nott, que tenia todo el traje embarrado de pintura al igual de su cabello le saludo con gracia. –Hola Theodore Nott.

Un poco enfadado la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-Te queda muy bien el color verde, contrasta con el azul de tus ojos.

-¡Que bien! –Exclamo con un bufido.

Por mas que intentaba limpiar su traje con un pañuelo mas lo ensuciaba.

Luna tomo su varita, que llevaba sobre su oído izquierdo.

-¡Fregoteo! –Conjuro dejándolo limpio al instante. Haciendo sentir aun mas estúpido al castaño que no había pensado en eso.

Sin mostrarse intimidada por la furia del castaño acomodo la varita sobre su oído, se subió de nuevo a la escalera con mas pintura en la paleta de colores y su pincel.

-Un poco de color no hace daño a nadie. –Dijo con simpleza, comenzando a pintar de nuevo un hermoso paisaje que parecía sacado de una postal.

-Si, cuando la pintura se derrama sobre uno de improviso.

-No me refería a la pintura. –Agrego de manera desconcertante.

-¿Entonces a que?

Luna ignoro la pregunta, replicando a su vez. –¿Crees que el morado quede mejor con los Tosopos o el amarillo?

-¿Los que? –Pregunto sin comprender.

-Creo que será mejor el amarillo, ese color alejara a los Dumplig, quizás así dejes de sentirte solo.

-¿Que? –cuestiono de nuevo.

-Hola Malfoy. –Saludo Luna desde arriba de las escaleras sin voltear hacia la puerta.

-Lovegood. –Dijo a manera de saludo, sin poder una sonrisa de burla hacia su amigo. –Por tu bien será mejor que nos marchemos ya. –Sugirió el rubio.

-Sera lo mejor.

-Hoy llegara un poco mas tarde Hermione. –Aviso Draco antes de irse a la joven.

-Lo se. Hermione me dijo, pero esperare a que llegue, creo que necesitara un te caliente y que aleje de su cabeza los tosopos que le suelte Ginny.

Draco se tenso, sabiendo exactamente a donde había ido su esposa y que la rubia a pesar de sus manías y raras maneras de expresarse tenía toda la razón. Hermione regresaría desecha, posiblemente drenada emocionalmente y necesitaría compañía. Quiso agradecerle que le hiciera compañía en lo que regresaba, pero no encontraba las palabras.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, Hermione es mi amiga. –Dijo para su sorpresa, girándose un poco desde lo alto de la escalera para mirar a los dos hombres cerca de la puerta.

-Cuidado o te vas a caer de nuevo. –Advirtió con mal humor Nott.

-No será la primera, ni la ultima vez que caiga, el truco esta en confiar y levantarse siempre. –Dijo con una sonrisa. –Saludan a Harry de mi parte si pueden. –Agrego retomando su trabajo.

Draco no quizo preguntar como sabia esa rubiecilla que iban a ver a Potter. Tomo a un Nott confundido por el brazo y tiro de el para ir por vía flu a la casa del pelinegro, seguramente ya debían estarlos esperando, aprovechando la salida de Ginny y Hermione.

. . .

Cuando Draco regreso, encontró a Hermione con la vista perdida en el techo, la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Luna, mientras esta peinaba sus rizos con los dedos. Había un par de tazas ya vacías, la mitad de un platón de galletas y pastelillos.

Estaban en el salón que estaba pintando Luna. Solo quitaron la sabana que cubría uno de los largos sillones y la pequeña mesa de madera.

-Ya es tarde, te dejo en buenas manos. –La rubia se despidió besando su mejilla con cariño.

Al pasar por el lado de Malfoy al salir, hablo despacio para que solo el escuchara.

-El valor como el orgullo son armas de doble filo, nunca se es tan valiente como para no temer o tan orgulloso para no valorar lo importante. Hermione te necesita mas que nunca para no perderse.

Draco no se movió de su lugar hasta que escucho la puerta cerrarse a su espalda. Hermione se había recostado de nuevo, parecía abatida e incluso un poco triste.

El no era de palabras, no sabia claramente que debía decir, sabia de sus dudas y el pesar que debía sentir después de acompañar a Ginebvra a esa consulta medica muggle. No encontraba la manera de decirle que todo estaría bien, que a pesar de todo saldrían de alguna manera de todo ese enredo.

Lo único que pudo hacer es dejar que las palabras se quedaran ahí, atoradas en su garganta y paso a los hechos. La tomo en sus brazos, tomando la por sorpresa, mas no dijo nada, se acurruco en su pecho mientras se dejaba llevar hasta la habitación.

Con facilidad la llevo en sus brazos, más no se detuvo cuando entraron en la alcoba, siguió hasta el cuarto de baño, donde la desnudo con mimo, para después desnudarse mientras se llenaba la tina. Se metieron juntos disfrutando de la calidez del agua, dejando que la tensión abandonara poco a poco sus cuerpos.

La tomo ahí, haciéndole el amor lentamente, tratando de borrar de ella la tristeza, se encargo de que sintiera que a pesar de que no se amaban comenzaban a tener algo real uniéndolos. Un cariño forjado en las desventuras.

. . . .

. . .

. .

Hola a todos,

Primero me disculpo por que esta vez no pude ni siquiera leer una segunda vez el capitulo para editarlo, por que sino, no podría subirlo hoy mismo, como fue mi propósito. Posiblemente encontraron muchos errores y faltas ortográficas, mil disculpas, no quería atentar contra su vista.

Prometido que la próxima semana lo edito y lo subo de nuevo. Pero quería cumplir con mi palabra de tenerles un capitulo de navidad.

Deseo que pasen felices fiestas al lado e su familia y seres queridos. Les mando un gran abrazo y mis mejores deseos.

Hasta muy pronto.

Helena Grand

P.D. Gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz, ese es mi mejor regalo.


	15. El Rubí

El estado de Harry Potter golpe con fuerza a su familia –los Weasley siempre lo considerarían un miembro más de la suya-, a sus mejores amigos y aquellos mas allegados, pero también a toda la comunidad mágica que se sentía de nueva cuenta insegura.

Se manejo por el ministerio como un evento aislado, después de todo la maldición que lo golpeo fue en la fuga de un mortifago y desde entonces no se habían suscitado mas incidentes, sin embargo, seguía libre y eso no los tenia tranquilos.

A pesar de la incertidumbre que se podía sentir en el aire, quizás el mas afectado además de Harry quien padecía las consecuencias, era Neville Longbottom. La fuga de Rodolphus Lestrange saco del armario viejos fantasmas que lo atormentaban con demasiada fuerza. Este había sido junto a otros tres mortifagos, los que torturaron a sus padres a base de cruciatus hasta hacerles perder la razón.

Alentado por sus propias ganas de vengarse solicito una licencia por algunos meses de su trabajo como profesor de herbolaria en Hogwarts, después de todo dejo de ser Auror para tomar el puesto y estaba bien entrenado para dicho propósito.

Sus intenciones eran claras, destruir a ese hombre, aunque nunca se atrevió a expresarlas a nadie, en el fondo de su corazón había un dolor que no podía calmarlo nada, mucho menos al saber que uno de su más grandes y fieles amigos estaba con un pie en la tumba por causa del mismo maldito que arruino la vida de sus padres y de paso la suya propia.

El que el buen Neville estuviera firmando un contrato de confidencialidad no era casualidad, a pesar de sus reservas, si alguien podía comprender a cabalidad a Harry era precisamente el. En ningún momento lo cuestiono, por el contrario le expreso sus mejores deseos para que el tratamiento experimental al que se iba a someter diera resultados.

Si en algún momento sus padre hubieran tenido una esperanza de recuperarse, aunque fuera mínima, lo hubiera intentado con todas sus fuerzas, sabiendo que era mil veces mejor la expectativa de presentar una mejora que seguir viéndolos sumidos en esa neblina mental que los tenia en un estado aletargado casi todo el tiempo, casi como si fueran vegetales.

Visitaba con frecuencia a Harry en su casa, fue precisamente en la última, cuando lo puso al tanto de su decisión. Quería que fuera su testigo, que le acompañara siempre que tuviera que presentarse para someterse a ese tratamiento experimental que Draco Malfoy estaba realizando.

El pelinegro fue sincero al expresarle que había pocas esperanzas, que incluso el mismo tratamiento pudiera acabar con su vida y por eso mismo quería asegurarse que de ninguna manera se viera perjudicado el esposo de Hermione. Sabia que le pedía mucho, conociendo también la historia de sus padres, pero no podía confiar en nadie mas.

Ron, a pesar de ser su mejor amigo, sabia que estaba demasiado cegado por el resentimiento que guardaba por Malfoy como para ser imparcial, incluso si lo pusiera al tanto de la situación, tenía la completa certeza de que intentaría persuadirlo y Harry no tenia demasiadas fuerzas para entrar en una guerra sin cuartel con el pelirrojo. Ya tenía mucho con lidiar con su amigo cuando se entero que estaba tomando posiones que le proporcionaba Draco para ayudarle con los síntomas, como para exponerle que voluntariamente se estaba ofreciendo para que experimentaran con el para buscar una cura que podía no llegar.

Pasaron apenas 10 minutos de que Ginny y Hermione salieron de la casa, cuando arribaron Nott, Parkinson y Malfoy.

-Buen día. –Saludaron Harry y Neville con cierta incomodidad, contestando con fría formalidad Draco y Theo.

-¡Que tal! -La morena estaba un paso más atrás de sus amigos y se estiro un poco para saludar con familiaridad a los dos chicos que les dieron la bienvenida.

-¿Quieren algo de beber? –Pregunto el pelinegro con cortesía.

-Preferiría terminar con esto lo más pronto posible. –El tono de Draco era firme.

Se notaba a todas luces que se encontraba demasiado incomodo de estar en ese lugar.

-Como prefieras. –Acepto. –Neville será mi testigo, como lo solicitaron.

-Muy bien. –Esta vez era el castaño quien contestaba, ofreciéndoles a ambos una carpeta con varios documentos. –Este es el contrato que tendrán que firmar.

Nott era todo un profesional, leyó punto por punto, cada clausula, lo que no era demasiado agradable, ni alentador de escuchar.

-La farmacéutica, asi como el proveedor en este caso, Draco Malfoy no se hace responsable de los efectos secundarios o secuelas que puedan provocar el tratamiento por si solo o en conjunto con otros tratamientos que al momento de inicial el proceso estuviera tomando. Para efectos legales el paciente/cliente, Harry Potter es consiente y acepta que el tratamiento que le será suministrado por el proveedor es experimental y por tanto no existe seguridad, ni garantías de presentar una mejora, incluso existe la posibilidad de que su salud se deteriore derivando en una muerte prematura.

Neville contuvo un escalofrió, apartando la vista de los papeles busco la mirada de Harry, que se limitaba a escuchar, pues la carpeta permanecía cerrada sobre su regazo.

-Las posibles efectos secundarios y/o secuelas están en el apéndice a y b, pudiéndose agregar mas especificaciones en estos apéndices conforme sea necesario o progresen los experimentos, siempre y cuando ambas partes estén de acuerdo y se acepte en consenso –Índico sin variar su tono de voz. –De igual manera se establece que la farmacéutica se compromete a llevar un registro de todas y cada una de las sesiones a las que el cliente sea sometido, así como las pociones y medicamentos muggles y mágicos, reservándose el beneficio de patentar mas adelante los descubrimientos que deriven de esta investigación.

Pansy estaba en calidad de testigo, como lo había hecho antes cuando Draco y Hermione firmaran su contrato prenupcial. Escuchaba en silencio, sentada en un cómodo sillón que se encontraba cerca de una ventana, parecía ausente, mantenía su vista fija en algún punto del exterior como si no prestara atención a todo lo que se leía del contrato.

-El cliente estará en cada sesión acompañado por su testigo, Neville Longbottom, que de ser necesario estará facultado para tomar decisiones en representación del paciente/cliente, en caso de que este no pueda tomarlas por si mismo en algún momento del tratamiento. Para asegurar que el testigo este en virtud de ejercer legalmente esta facultad se anexa al presente contrato la carta poder notariada. ¿Estas de acuerdo Longbottom? –Pregunto para confirmar el castaño.

Neville se tomo su tiempo para contestar, su mirada se conecto con la de Harry, quien le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora, eso era lo que quería, así que no tenia mas remedio que apoyarlo. -Sí estoy de acuerdo.

-Muy bien. –Dijo Nott retomando la lectura del contrato.

En los demás puntos se especificaba que Pansy Parkinson era testigo por parte del Malfoy, asi mismo se estableció que tenia también que estar presente en todas y cada una de las sesiones, para que en caso de que lo inevitable pasara y Harry no lograra sobrevivir fuera ella una segunda garantía de que todo se había hecho de manera legal y conforme a los protocolos necesarios de salud, siguiendo los deseos del paciente/cliente para asegurar que nadie pudiera culpar de negligencia a la farmacéutica o a Draco.

-El presente contrato es confidencial, siendo redactado y firmado por particulares por el estado de salud de quien los solicita, entiéndase paciente/cliente, Harry Potter. Será sellado para asegurar que nadie mas tenga acceso, sin embargo, por lo delicado del asunto se acordó por ambas partes interesadas que una copia del mismo se conserve en salvaguarda en el departamento legal del ministerio, con los mismos hechizos de protección que el original. ¿Tienen alguna duda? O ¿Desean alguna modificación del contrato?

Draco negó con la cabeza, mirando con seriedad a Potter que se mantenía demasiado sereno en apariencia.

-Por mi todo esta bien. –Dijo al fin Harry.

-¿Necesitas de tiempo para firmar? Quizá quieras asesoría legal o que alguien revise el contrato antes de firmarlo.

-No es necesario. Confió en ustedes.

-Pues no deberías. –Dijo con cierto sarcasmo Malfoy.

El pelinegro sonrió en respuesta. –Mi mejor amiga confió lo suficiente en ti como para casarse y ella es la bruja mas inteligente de las ultimas generaciones, no veo por que no pueda fiarme de su buen juicio para juzgar que eres confiable.

-No se si sentirme alagado. –Se burlo.

-Si ya dejaron de parlotear, creo que deberíamos ir al grano y firmar. No te ofendas Potter pero esta casa me causa escalofríos. –Se quejo Pansy frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo que pensaba invitarles a comer. –Contesto Harry con simpatía, sabiendo de antemano que ninguno de los tres Slytherin se quedarían un minuto mas del necesario.

-No sabia que tenias sentido del humor. –Se mofo Nott, haciendo bufar a Malfoy.

-Creo que nunca nos tratamos lo suficiente para conocer el humor del otro. –La respuesta era para Theo, pero sin duda también iba dirigida de manera implícita para Malfoy.

-Y ahora todos somos amigos. –Dijo con una carcajada la morena, levantándose del sillón para acercarse a firmar donde le indico el castaño.

-Creo que tratar tanto con Hermione te esta ablandando demasiado. –Le dijo con una sonrisa llena de ironía Draco.

Nott y Potter no pudieron evitar sonreír cuando la morena le dio un codazo en pleno estomago al rubio.

-Hermione suele sacar lo menor de las personas. –Dijo mas para si mismo Neville con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Después de todo, tenia a Granger en muy alta estima, fue la primera amiga que hizo en el tren cuando se dirigían a su primer año en Hogwarts, siempre fue amable y tuvo la paciencia para ser una constante ayuda cuando era demasiado patoso y torpe para su propia seguridad. Cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido y declararse un inútil completo para la magia, era ella quien le daba una sonrisa reconfortante y quien le obligaba a seguir intentado. Sin importar lo mucho que se equivocaba, siempre lo motivaba.

Pansy y Theo le concedieron completamente la razón. – ¡Cierto! –Dijeron a la vez.

-Tendré que avisarle a mi mujer que van a formar un club de fans en su honor –Draco intento burlarse con cinismo de ellos, pero hasta el mismo tenia que admitir que Longbottom tenia razón, lo que no le ayudo mucho para dejar de sentir una punzada de malestar, que podría ser tomada como celos.

-Sin duda me pido ser el presidente. –Nott siguió la broma haciendo que el ceño del rubio se frunciera con desagrado.

-Mejor aplícate para terminar esto antes de que regresen.

Potter parecía divertido con la dinámica de ese par. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que fueran tan "normales" cuando siempre se mostraban fríos e indiferentes ante los demás. Lo que le pareció aun mas curioso es que mientras Malfoy y Nott discutían entre bromas, Parkinson no apartaba los ojos de el.

No pudo evitar sentirse ciertamente intimidado por ese par de ojos azules. Parecía como si quisiera decirle algo y al final algo la detuviera, se mostraba vacilante a pesar de la firmeza de su mirada.

Cuando terminaron todos de firmar y se sellos el contrato, se despidieron con formalidad, programando una primera sesión en dos semanas a partir de ese día.

Neville se quedaría con Harry hasta que Ginny regresara para no dejarlo solo, pero acompaño a los visitantes a la chimenea. En el último momento Pansy se detuvo.

-Los alcanzare mas tarde. –Les aviso a sus amigos tomándolos a todos por sorpresa.

-No te tarde, no me gustaría que te encontraras aquí cuando estén de vuelta, harían demasiadas preguntas. –Advirtió Malfoy.

-No tardare. –Prometió.

Los vio desaparecer por la chimenea entre llamas verdes. Se giro para estar de frente al Neville que la veía con intriga.

-Me gustaría hablar un momento a solas con Potter.

-Preparare un poco de te. –Contesto dirigiéndose a la cocina, para concederles tiempo a solas.

Parkinson respiro profundamente antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación, sin detenerse siquiera a tocar. De inmediato se arrepintió, al ver que Potter se encontraba sin camisa y ya desabotonaba el pantalón, al parecer estaba por tomar una ducha.

-¡Perdón! -Se disculpo girándose para no verlo.

Harry se reacomodo la ropa, lo mas rápido que pudo.

-¿Se les olvido algo? –Pregunto tratándose de recuperar de la sorpresa. –Ya puedes voltear.

-En realidad no.

El silencio se prolongo unos minutos hasta que Pansy fue capaz de encontrar su propia voz.

-Quiero disculparme.

-¿Disculparte?

-Así es. –Admitió, recuperando el aplomo, dio un par de pasos para acercarse.

-¿De quieres disculparte? –Pregunto sin comprender.

Harry se había sentado en la orilla de la cama, aunque ya tenia de nuevo la camisa, no la había abotonado, por lo que Pansy pudo observar la fibrosidad de su cuerpo a pesar de la delgadez extrema. Aparto su mirada nerviosa para centrarse un poco.

-Longbottom tiene mucha razón al decir que Hermione saca lo mejor de las personas, tengo muy poco tiempo de tratarla, pero me parece una persona extraordinaria, sumamente amable a pesar de que no tendría que serlo, después de cómo la tratamos.

El pelinegro suspiro. –Tiene un gran corazón.

-Eso parece. Por eso creo que estando a su lado es inevitable al menos intentar hacer mejor las cosas. No puedo dejar de sentir que te debo una enorme disculpa por pedir que te entregaran durante la última guerra.

Lo tomo completamente por sorpresa, nunca espero una disculpa, mucho menos sobre algo que había quedado en el pasado. En los últimos años ni siquiera había pensado una sola vez en ese momento en específico.

-No tienes por que disculparte. No es como si los demás no lo hubieran pensado.

-Eso no cambia que fui yo quien alzo la voz y eso fue muy egoísta de mi parte. ¿Podrías perdonarme algún día? –Pregunto con los ojos acuosos por las lágrimas.

Pansy Parkinson no era una mala persona, aunque tampoco podía ser catalogada como alguien amable o desinteresada. Fue criada con los valores arcaicos de todo sangre pura, le enseñaron a ver los sentimientos como algo inservible, solo un estorbo, como un defecto que se debía evitar a toda costa. Por muchos años, mas de los que le gustaría admitir esa habia sido su ley, sin embargo, la guerra le obligo a replantearse varias cuestiones.

Hermione logro conmover su corazón lo suficiente para dejar fluir esos sentimientos que siempre se empeño en ocultar, y ya que estos comenzaron a salir a raudales era imposible detenerlos.

Mantenerse fría y distante, no hacia que doliera menos la soledad, lejos de protegerla le causaba mayor daño, darse cuenta que mantener las apariencias la privo de verdaderas amistades, aparte de la de los chicos, nadie la toleraba lo suficiente. Mucho menos por siempre estar cerca de Draco.

Antes no podía decir que hubiera echado eso en falta, por que estaba acostumbrada al vacio que rodeaba a los de su clase, pero cuando fue capaz de disfrutar de la calidez refrescante de alguien que no limita, ni oculta sus sentimientos, pudo ver y sentir con claridad lo sola que en realidad se sentía, lo diferente que pudiera ser su vida si dejaba de vivir de apariencias para centrarse en cosas mucho mas importantes.

Parte de su proceso de aprendizaje y de madurar emocionalmente, fue admitir sus errores pasados. De la misma manera que ahora se estaba disculpando con Potter lo había hecho con Hermione, y fue liberador en muchos sentidos. Esa sensación le animo a tomar al toro por los cuernos y enfrentarse al joven que tanto detesto en el pasado a pesar de no tener razones reales para hacerlo y pedir perdón por sus debilidades.

-No tengo nada por que perdonarte. –Dijo con sinceridad.

-¡Por favor! –Suplico con la voz rota.

Harry comprendió que Pansy estaba intentado reconciliarse con su pasado.

-No te culpo de nada, fueron las circunstancias. Pero si es tan necesario para ti, te perdono.

Pansy ahogo un sollozo, cruzo los tres pasos que la separaban de la cama y se inclino para abrazar a Potter.

-Gracias. –Dijo suspirando. –Pero te matare si se lo cuentas a alguien. –Bromeo.

Potter sonrió con la joven aun abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Este será nuestro secreto. –Prometió.

-Uno más a la lista. –Contesto separándose lo suficiente para ver sus ojos verdes tras las gafas.

Estaban demasiado cerca, perdidos en el choque de sus miradas, tan absortos, que cuando llamaron a la puerta ambos se sobresaltaron.

Pansy se alejo unos pasos, limpiando su rostro con la mano para esconder la humedad de su rostro.

-Les traje te.

-Gracias Neville.

-Gracias, pero tengo que irme. –Aviso, nerviosa, mirando una ultima vez a Harry antes de irse. –No te molestes en acompañarme Longbottom, se el camino hacia la chimenea.

Ambos jóvenes la vieron marcharse.

-¿Todo bien? –Pregunto con curiosidad, entregándole una taza de te.

-Si. –Fue lo único que contesto con una media sonrisa, viendo hacia la puerta por donde se había marchado Parkinson.

*o*O*o*

Necesitaba mantener su mente ocupada, sino quería enloquecer. Las ultimas horas fueron un tormento que preferiría que no se volviera a repetir, pero antes de marcharse de la casa de Harry, Ginny había soltado una amenaza en toda regla.

-Anota en tu agenda que mi próxima cita será en un mes, me encantaría que siendo la futura madrina de nuestro bebe estuvieras presente en todas. ¿Verdad que es una gran idea Harry?

-Me tranquilizaría mucho que pudieras acompañarla, Hermione. –El pelinegro tenia en sus manos las impresiones de la primera ecografía de su bebe y estaba que estallaba de pura felicidad.

-Hare todo lo posible. –Contesto amordazando sus sentimientos.

-Eso no me basta. Promételo. –Exigió la pelirroja, con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Se que te pedimos demasiado, que estas demasiado ocupada, pero como no puedo acompañarla personalmente, te agradecería profundamente que pudieras estar con Ginny.

-Esta bien. –Dijo forzándose a sonreír.

Ahí estaba de nuevo sintiéndose incapaz de negarse. No quería decepcionarlo, como tampoco deseaba que sospechara las razones que tenia para resistirse.

. . .

Tratando de no pensar mas en el bebe de Ginny, se sumergió de nuevo en el trabajo para mantener su mente ocupada. Además, ese día saldría Zabini del hospital y quería estar presente para ayudarle a instalarse en el departamento que antes había sido suyo.

Estuvo puntual en San Mungo, esperando afuera de la habitación para darle tiempo a que se cambiara, había imaginado que ahí se encontraría con Pansy, Theo y Draco, pero ninguno de los tres aparecieron, pensó que quizás olvidaron que hoy daban de alta a su amigo.

-¿Listo? –Pregunto entreabriendo la puerta después de tocar y escuchar un suave "pase"

Se encontró con Blaise sentado en la orilla de la cama, completamente arreglado, pero con la vista perdida en una esquina de la habitación.

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto con cautela acercándose hasta sentarse a su lado.

-¿Lo estoy? –Contesto con otra pregunta como si tampoco el supiera bien como se encontraba.

Sin pensarlo puso una mano sobre las suyas para reconfortarlo.

-Estarás bien, ya lo veras. –Le dijo suavemente, apretando ligeramente su mano.

-¿Sabes que pasara con mi madre?

-De momento perdió el privilegio del arraigo, a regresado a Azkaban y se quedara ahí por una buena temporada.

-Eso es un verdadero alivio. –Dijo suspirando, aunque demasiado triste para que fuera verdad.

-En verdad espero que no creas que eso es tu culpa de algún modo. –Dijo molesta, soltando su mano para tomarle por la barbilla para que la mirara.

Blaise muy en el fondo asi se sentía. Creía que era su culpa, estaba tan dañado emocionalmente que de alguna forma retorcida se sentía culpable de que la arpía de su madre pisara e nuevo la cárcel. Por eso se sorprendió de que Granger hubiera adivinado lo que sentía.

-Fue ella la que tomo malas decisiones y tendrá que pagar las consecuencias. No conforme con arrastrarte con ella, fue capaz de herirte hasta tal punto que estuviste a nada de morir. Eso no es tu culpa ¿Lo entiendes?

-Es mi madre. –Dijo con simpleza.

-Una muy mala por cierto. –Soltó con rabia, pero al verlo de nuevo tan perdido suspiro abatida. –Lo siento. –Se disculpo. –Se que a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho es tu madre y debe dolerte mucho, pero no por eso debes dejarte arrastrar por sentimientos que no tienen razón de ser.

Se quedaron en silencio un instante. Hermione le había soltado la barbilla para tomar de nuevo su mano.

-No ahora, pero te prometo que cuando te encuentres mejor, puedo arreglar una visita. Ahora necesito que te enfoques en estar bien, en salir adelante y tener una nueva vida.

-Una sin magia.

-Eso también es provisional, pero te aseguro que no es tan malo.

-Ojala sea cierto.

-Lo es, ya lo veras. Ahora es mejor irnos para que conozcas tu nuevo hogar. –Le dijo con una sonrisa animada.

-Sigo sin entender como terminaron juntos tu y Draco, son tan distintos y se detestaban.

Se encogió de hombros. –No has escuchado que los polos opuestos se atraen. –Bromeo.

En el departamento ya lo esperaba Beth, que apenas lo vio llegar rompió en llanto, estaba sumamente emocionada y feliz por que su amo estaba por fin bien.

Después de darle las indicaciones necesarias le entrego algunos folletos para que eligiera donde comenzaría su servicio social. Eran opciones bastante diferentes a las que había dado a Lucius y ninguna de ellas había sido una casualidad. La castaña tenia la esperanza que le ayudara a sanar sus propias heridas.

Cuando regreso a la mansión que compartía con Draco estaba exhausta. Luna la esperaba, seguía pintando las paredes del salón con suma dedicación.

A Lovegood le encantaba dibujar y pintar, tenia mucho talento para hacerlo, tomo algunos cursos de arte que fueron suficientes para despertar el don innato que antes había mantenido dormido. Seguía amando profundamente a las criaturas, después de todo el arte era mas un pasatiempo y ser naturalista era una parte de si misma que nunca abandonaría, por completo.

Trabajaba a tiempo parcial en Hogwarts ayudando a Hagrid, pero su sueño era emprender un largo viaje para buscar todas esas criaturas de las que le había hablado su padre con tanta emoción. Era consiente que posiblemente no existían, aun así deseaba investigar en los lugares mas remotos del mundo para explorar por su propia cuenta.

Pospuso su viaje para estar con Hermione, sabiendo que por el momento necesitaba una amiga con la cual contar en esos momentos difíciles. Posiblemente en el colegio Ginny Weasley había sido su primera amiga, mas que otra cosas por que ambas cursaban el mismo grado aunque pertenecieran a casas distintas, pero conforme el tiempo paso comenzaron a tomar distancia al tiempo que su amistad con Hermione y los chicos se iba fortaleciendo.

Luna era bastante perceptiva, aun cuando por su personalidad y comportamiento la mayoría pensaran que era despistada o que vivía en las nubes, demasiado lejos de la realidad, lo cierto era que tenía una sensibilidad tal que podía darse cuentas de cosas que para los demás pasaban desapercibidas.

Ella supo el momento justo cuando el inocente cariño que sentía Ginny por Harry evoluciono de manera incorrecta, llevándola por caminos mucho más tortuosos y poco sinceros. Vio como algo que había sido completamente espontaneo y sincero, se volvió un juego de intereses y fama.

Vio con sus propios ojos como la dulce niña de cabellos rojos y rostro pecoso, se volvió una mujer cada vez más frívola y superficial. Cada vez más interesada en ganar, sin importar los medios que tuviera que emplear para lograrlo. Fue testigo de la metamorfosis de Ginny de la misma manera en la que vio como los sentimientos de Hermione por su amigo se afianzaron hasta no dejar cabida para nada más.

No pudo hacer nada, no por falta de valor o entereza, sino porque era consiente que cada quien debe de buscar su propio camino y que facilitar las cosa lejos de ayudarnos nos hace incapaces de crecer y aprender de nuestros errores.

A pesar de todo, como buena amiga, estuvo presente cuando lo inevitable ocurrió y Hermione se vio arrestada por nuevas circunstancias, haciéndola participe de una elección que cambiaria su vida para siempre.

Luna esperaba que el corazón de Hermione sanara pronto y estaba segura que en el proceso mas de uno se salvaría.

Cuando Hermione regreso drenada emocionalmente hablando. Luna le mostro sus avances en las paredes, hablo por mucho tiempo de todo tipo de cosas, algunas sin sentido, otras tantas con tanto detrás, que la castaña se dejo llevar por lugares un poco menos dolorosos.

Ver en el monitor la imagen del bebe de Ginny la sacudió profundamente. Era una extraña mezcla de emociones y sentimientos que por unos minutos la dejo paralizada mientras escuchaba los pequeños latidos de su corazón.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera de Harry y no de Draco, pero en ese momento mientras la doctora explicaba a detalle lo que veían en la pantalla, deseo con la misma intensidad ser madre. Estaba segura que aun con sus muchos defectos Malfoy seria un gran padre y ese pensamiento fue precisamente el que mas la lastimo.

Tal vez en 6 meses mas su marido seria padre de un bebe que ella no le daría.

*o*O*o*

Poco se sabia de la vida de James Johnson, no era un hombre especialmente sociable o hablador, por el contrario, era un hombre reservado y taciturno, poco o nada decía desde que llegara a el geriátrico. En los únicos documentos que conformaban su expediente se leia que había ingresado de manera voluntaria a ese centro para ancianos y que no tenia ningún familiar vivo.

La única persona que logro medianamente sacarlo de su letargo había muerto meses atrás, fue su único amigo desde que llegara y con su partida, se acentuó con más fuerza ese aire melancólico que siempre lo rodeaba.

La propuesta que le hizo Lucius el primer día que se conocieron, le pareció sumamente conveniente, no deseaba ser molestado. Estaba cansado de ser acosado por los enfermeros o los asistentes para que saliera de su cómoda habitación. Pensó que esa seria una buena forma de quitarse a todo mundo de encima.

Los primeros días Lucius se limitaba a sentarse a su lado y bebían el te de medio día. Siempre hablaban de las mismas cosas; el clima, los insoportables metiches, las malditas expectativas de todo mundo. Lo hacían con el fin de que quien los viera creyeran que se habían salido con la suya, sin embargo, con el paso de los días, mucho mas pronto de lo que creyeron, su acuerdo se fue extendiendo a una competencia que hacia que el tiempo corriera mas rápido y resultara divertido ver como un hombre adulto podía hacer el mismo berrinche que un niño por perder al ajedrez.

Pronto ya no hablaron del clima y dejaron de quejarse, para enfrascarse a batallas campales, sin posibilidades de treguas. Casi por accidente Lucius le hablaba de su único hijo, el maldito bastardo que no lo toleraba solo por que había hecho todo lo posible por hacerlo sobresalir y a su vez James le revelo casi por inercia que el era viudo y que nunca tuvo que soporta la tortura de traer hijos al mundo.

Se rieron con cierta amargura de sus tragedias, aun cuando Lucius las contara a medias, pues no tenía permitido hablar sobre el mundo de donde provenía. Al final, casi sin darse cuenta dejaron de fingir y se hicieron amigos, lo suficientemente cercanos para mandarse a la mierda cuando alguna estrategia fallaba y terminaban perdiendo.

El Señor Malfoy descubrió que en sus tiempos de juventud James fue un excéntrico joyero, lo que le dio inicialmente la mejor idea para hacer realidad sus planes a mediano plazo. Fue cuando empezaron las apuestas, que perder ya no fue tan frustrante o al menos se consolaba al pensar que era para lograr un fin mayor.

Sus apuestas le dieron al Señor Johnson la posibilidad de volver a trabajar en lo que amaba. Lucius lo doto de todo el equipo necesario para diseñar y fabricar de nuevo joyería de la mas alta calidad. Todo había empezado cuando perdió primero un anillo de oro con una esmeralda engarzada y James comento que era una baratija comparado con sus viejos trabajos, de ahí salieron nuevos retos y la oportunidad que Lucius estaba esperando.

-No creo en tu palabra James. –Le dijo con burla y una sonrisa lobuna tirando de la comisura de sus labios.

-Yo con menos haría una verdadera obra de arte. Es una pena que no tenga manera de probarte lo que digo.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Ahora dirás que tú me darás lo necesario, eso cuenta bastante y con tus fachas dudo mucho que puedas conseguirlo.

Lucius se sintió ofendido, lo que James noto a todas luces causándole gracias.

-Pídeme lo que quieras y mañana mismo lo tendrás. Y ya que te dices todo un artista, lo que dudo mucho, me tendrás que hacer un presente para mi nuera.

-Y yo que creí que no te simpatizaba.

-No se trata de simpatía Johnson, después de todo y por mucho que lo deteste es esposa de mi hijo.

-Y tu carcelera. –Se burlo, haciendo alusión al servicio que tenia que dar bajo su supervisión.

-¿Aceptas o no el trato? –Dijo de mal humor el rubio.

-Acepto. –contesto estrechando la mano que le ofrecían.

Lucius llevaba en el bolcillo del pantalón una pequeña caja con un dije en su interior, era simple pero hermoso, tenia un enorme rubí de un color peculiar y estaba bordeado por oro, el mismo material de la cadena. Ese seria el regalo para Hermione, aunque lógicamente le llegaría en una presentación distinta y por otras manos que no fueran las suyas, era mejor asi, que nadie sospechara su procedencia o las cualidades de la gema.

*o*O*o*

Hola a todos,

Me disculpo por tardar en actualizar en esta ocasión, pero la semana pasada me quede sin computadora, lo que me hizo imposible escribir.

Espero que el capitulo aunque un poco corto fuera de su agrado. Mil gracias por sus siempre amables comentarios, me hacen muy feliz.

Les mando mis mejores deseos para este año, junto con un fuerte abrazo y muchos besos.

Helena Grand


	16. Amortentia

_. . ._

 _. ._

 _ **No hay nadie que consiga crear el único sentimiento verdaderamente indestructible, eterno e incondicional que merece ser llamado amor.**_

Severus Snape

. . .

Siempre considero a Severus Snape como un padre, en muchos sentidos fue uno, mil veces mejor que Lucius. A pesar de su imagen severa y fría, tenia su manera de hacerle saber a Draco lo mucho que le importaba.

Por supuesto que era exigente, sumamente demandante, tan estricto y rigido en varios aspectos que la mayoría pudiera pensar que no tenía sentimientos. Pero no solo los poséis, estos eran intensos y tan verdaderos como destructivos.

Paso toda su vida amando a una única mujer, alimentando ese afecto en sus años de oscuridad. Ese amor nunca cambio a pesar de saberla de otro, incluso después de su muerte se aferro con mayor ahincó a ese sentimiento para no enloquecer de dolor y de culpa, por no haber hecho lo suficiente para salvarla.

Lily Evans fue su amor, su vida, su todo. Siempre la amo y lo siguió haciendo incluso en el final, cuando exhalaba su ultimo aliento y suplico a Harry Potter que le mirara, para evocar el recuerdo de su amada a través de esos ojos verdes tan iguales a los suyos.

Snape no era un hombre de medias tintas, sin importar que muchos creyeran que era un traidor, quizás fue el único que corrió el doble de riesgos con tal de mantener con vida al hijo de su amada, aunque muy en el fondo le odiara un poco por ser el hijo del hombre que le había arrebatado a su gran amor.

De la misma manera que los sentimientos hacia Lily eran reales, por Draco Malfoy, su ahijado cultivo un cariño tan profundo e intenso, tan similar a lo que siente un padre por su hijo, que al final de sus días, hizo todo cuanto pudo para asegurarse que tuviera la oportunidad de ser alguien en la vida, alguien mejor de lo que fue el y por supuesto lo mas distinto posible de lo que era Lucius.

No era obscenamente rico como los Malfoy, pero a su muerte tenia una pequeña fortuna amasada en años de sacrificio y austeridad auto impuesta, como una manera de castigarse a si mismo para eximir sus culpas, sin embargo, quizás el mas grande tesoro que pudo heredar a Draco, siendo su único heredero, sin considerar su bóveda en Gringoots, fue su colección de libros y entre ellos estaba la obra de su vida.

Era un libro especial, escrito del puño y letra de Snape, hechizado para que su contenido no pudiera ser visto por ojos curioso. Esa era la razón por la que en las pesquisas las muchas veces que fue investigado jamás dieron con su existencia, cualquiera veía ese libro con la apariencia de un viejo libro de criaturas mágicas.

Su manufactura era sobria, pero hermosa. Las pastas estaban forradas de piel oscura de Dragon, que en las manos correctas adquiría un color verde intenso. Caliente al tacto, era como si la piel utilizada siguiera viva y palpitante custodiando las paginas de su contenido.

Podría considerarse un diario de vida. En sus paginas se narraba momentos importantes en la vida de Severus, pero no de la manera típica en la que pudieran ser contadas por un autor cualquiera, tenia demasiado gusto para mostrar tales debilidades emocionales o ponerse a discernir sobre sus sentimientos en tal o cual momento de su existencia.

Cada entrada estaba marcada con un hechizo, maldición o poción concreta; mas no se limitaba a mostrar las florituras empleadas para mover la varita, los conjuros o la posición del cuerpo al pronunciarlo, como tampoco señalaba solo los ingredientes y el método mas optimo para la elaboración de cualquier poción. Todo iba mucho mas lejos.

Era su vida plasmada al tiempo en que conjuro dichos hechizos y preparo para un fin en específico cada poción. Quizás eran solo frases cortas y simples, pero bastante ilustrativas en muchos sentidos.

A Draco le pareció curioso que la primera entrada del libro de entre todas la opciones posibles que pudiera detallar, la elegida fuera la poción Amortentia.

 _Amortentia_

 _ **Ingredientes:**_

 _Asfódelo cortado_

 _Tisana_

 _Semillas de anis verde_

 _Raíz de Angelica_

 _Comino_

 _Hinojo_

 _Aconito_

 _ajenjo_

 _ **Modo de preparación:**_

 _La preparación de la amortentia tarda 3 días, el fuego debe ser constante , las llamas siempre de color naranja. En un caldero de hierro del numero 2 vierta…_

Hasta ese punto todo parecía normal, lo que se esperaría encontrar en un libro de pociones cualquieras, quizás con explicaciones más extendidas y consejos sobre las mejores formas de manejar los ingredientes, secretos prácticos, algo así como atajos que simplificaban la preparación, que no se encontraría en otro lado.

Pero después del último punto de la descripción del color, consistencia y aroma, las cosas comenzaban a tomar un tinte bastante distinto.

"… _Puede esta poción generar un poderoso enamoramiento, con tintes pasionales tan intensos como obsesivos, que consiga momentáneamente calmar una necesidad de ser correspondido un afecto, pero esto siempre será un engaño, una ilusión efímera. No hay nadie que consiga crear el único sentimiento verdaderamente indestructible, eterno e incondicional que merece ser llamado amor._

 _Cuantas veces pensé prepararlo para ella, las mismas que me obligue a rechazar la idea de solo imaginar cuanto me odiaría al someterla de esa manera vil. Tenerla así seria tenerla a medias, que suplicio más grande, comparado con mi actual tormento de no ser correspondido. Su odio seria mortal para mi existencia y yo mismo me maldeciría mil veces si gano su desprecio por mi febril deseo de que me ame de la misma manera en que yo lo hago_

 _A pesar de desistir de mis intenciones, siempre conservo un poco de Amortentia en un frasco entre mis posesiones mas valiosa, solo para evocar su aroma a fresas dulces, a sol y a tinta…"_

Ningún nombre se pronuncio nunca más que un "ella" por lo que le llevo bastante tiempo y leer todo el libro a Draco para descubrir quien esa mujer que su padrino siempre había amado. Fue una sorpresa colosal conforme avanzo en su lectura comenzar a vislumbrar a esa pelirroja de ojos verdes que se convirtió en madre de que seria su enemigo jurado.

Aprendió a través del libro a entender la oscuridad y soledad que siempre rodearon a Snape, sin embargo, de la misma manera comenzó a admirar al ser humano y no solo al mago. Detrás de cada hechizo y cada poción había un fragmento de su vida, a veces mostraban un dolor profundo o una aniquilarte culpa, otras tantas dejaba traslucir su rabia, su impotencia y los malditos celos que le carcomían por causa del apellido Potter. También había miedo disfrazado de habilidades como la oclumancia, rencor en temerarios hechizos de ataque, ira y odio conjugándose en maldiciones que jamás se atrevió a pronunciar, aunque en el fondo deseara emplearlas solo para saciar su orgullo herido.

Sí, era un diario, pero no uno cualquiera. Draco Malfoy lo sabía y no podía estar mas agradecido de tener en sus manos la obra de toda una vida.

Había un detalle mas que lo volvía un tesoro invaluable. Con la lectura del testamento de su padrino le entregaron una carta sellada con las inducciones para tener acceso al libro, pero también con la indicación de que continuara con su legado. Muchas hojas en blanco esperaban ser llenadas por sus propios descubrimientos y sus vivencias.

Nunca había tenido muy claro como comenzar a escribir sobre esas paginas, hasta ahora, que Harry Potter, el descendiente del hombre que le robo a la mujer que amaba su padrino estaba poniendo su vida entre sus manos.

"Draco Malfoy" escribió con letra estilizada en la primera pagina, para marcar el inicio de su propia obra, aunque no tenia muy claro como terminaría, estaba dispuesto a ser lo suficientemente valiente para intentar averiguarlo.

En la siguiente página comenzó anotando la poción vigorizante y reconstituyente que creo específicamente para contrarrestar los efectos más potentes de la maldición que recibió Potter de Rodolpus Lestrager. Siguiendo el estilo de su predecesor comenzó describiendo los ingredientes a utilizar y después la manera de prepararse.

Una vez que termino de esa parte dejo por un momento la pluma en el tintero para releer lo que acababa de escribir. Estaba satisfecho, pero al mismo tiempo sabia que faltaba lo mas importante.

Si querer pensarlo demasiado tomo la prima de nuevo haciendo que bailara sobre el papel en movimientos fluidos y elegantes.

"… _A pasado demasiada agua mala por debajo del puente, como para actuar por verdadera empatía hacia el hombre que odie desde el fondo de mi alma desde niño, aquel que me arrebato la gloria y todo cuanto desee mas allá de las posesiones mundanas que pudieran pagarse con oro. Aun ahora que todo trazo infantil y adolecente se a esfumado no soporto la idea de que siga siendo como una daga clavada en mi costado. Su simple existencia es el contante recordatorio que me a quitado algo que por derecho me correspondía, siendo dueño incluso de un afecto que solo debería ser mío._

 _Actuó con pesar para mitigar sus aflicciones, no por razones nobles o sentimientos loables. Lo hago en contra de mi propio carácter y tragando con amargura todo ese resentimiento que merecido o no, cultivo con los años. La razón es simple y aun a pesar de ello es insoportable, pero no hay otra razón para intentar salvar a mi más aborrecido enemigo que ella._

 _Ahora me es más insoportable su dolor de lo que nunca fue en el pasado, siendo mi victima predilecta. No la amo y tengo presente que el sentir es reciproco y a pesar de todo ha nacido en mi la necesidad de protegerla y para hacerlo e de hacer algo que detesto, intentar salvarlo._

 _Ella es mi mujer y si para ahorrarle dolor he de someterme a este suplicio, lo hare con mi honor intacto, intentando ser por primera vez un hombre del que pudiera sentirse orgullosa…"_

*o*O*o*

Esa mañana Draco le entrego a su mujer una caja de color verde sin decirle nada, solo espero a que la abriera para que viera el contenido.

-¿Qué es? –Pregunto tomando un frasco de los casi 30 que había en el interior de la caja.

-Lo que me pediste.

Hermione lo pensó por un momento aun agitando el contenido.

-Poción anticonceptiva.

-La mejor que puedas encontrar y la mas efectiva. –Soltó con arrogancia

-¿Y como sabes eso? –Pregunto enarcando la ceja. –Yo compre algunos frascos.

-Esta es mejor.

-¿Por qué es mejor?

-Es de mi farmacéutica.

La respuesta la dejo pensativa por unos minutos.

-Espero que con tu silencio no están intentando decir que no confías en mi palabra. Hicimos un trato y pienso cumplir mi palabra. Por si no lo has notado siempre que intimamos hago el hechizo que me pediste para asegurar que no te embaraces.

-No es eso. –Contento un poco decaída.

-¿Entonces? –Definitivamente Malfoy se sintió intrigado por el cambio de humor de su mujer.

-No sabia que tuvieras una farmacéutica.

-¿Y eso es un problema?

-No es realidad. –Admitió. –Pero sabemos tan poco el uno del otro que resulta un poco triste que estemos casados y ni siquiera nos conozcamos completamente.

-Eso es fácil de resolver Granger. Hay que darle tiempo al tiempo, nos iremos conociendo poco a poco.

Hermione sonrió con timidez al escuchar su apellido de soltera de labios de Draco. Sabia que siempre que lo pronunciaba estaba molesto o intentaba que lo tomara en serio.

-El día que quieras puedes acompañarme para que conozcas mi empresa y veas mi trabajo.

-Me encantaría. –Estaba entusiasmada y eso le agrado al rubio, mas aun verla estirarse para besarle los labios le sentó de maravilla.

El hecho de que deseara que se conocieran más a fondo era una buena señal de que iban por un buen camino.

-Entonces avísame cuando tengas tiempo para organizar mi agenda y poderte dar una visita guiada. Además si te portas bien puedo llevarte después a mi oficina para seguirnos conociendo a profundidad.

El doble sentido en sus palabras la hizo sonrojar, pero también sonreír de manera boba. Tenia que admitir que a pesar de no amar a Draco, le gustaba mucho, tanto que a veces su cercanía la dejaba flotando y sin pensamiento coherente en la cabeza.

-Esta bien. –Acepto aun acalorada. –Sera mejor que me vaya, Zabini debe estarme esperando para llevarlo de compras.

Malfoy frunció el seño ligeramente. –Iras sola con el.

-No, también ira Pansy. –contesto sin percatarse de los celos que bullían en los ojos grises de Draco. –Necesita ropa muggle por que para la próxima semana iniciar su servicio social, además tu padre me a exigido que le proporcione ropa mas "elegante y distinguida" acorde a alguien de su clase, no como los harapos que según el tiene que usar por mi culpa.

-Parece que lo estoy escuchando. –Se burlo el rubio.

-Incluso me ha dado una buena cantidad de galones para cambiarlos en Gringots. Por eso le pedí a Pansy que me acompañara, si alguien sabe de ropa elegante y distinguida es ella, la verdad yo no tengo ni idea de que le pueda gustar a tu papa.

Malfoy bufo. –No quiero estar en tus zapatos hoy.

-Lo dices por Pansy.

-No, si ella es una maniaca de la moda, Blaise es su contraparte masculina y eso si es de temerse.

De repente Hermione pensó que no seria sano pasar el día con esos dos.


	17. No Soy Nadie

Draco entro a su oficina con Hermione en su pensamiento. Admitía sin vergüenza que estaba comenzando a visualizar una vida a su lado. Por el momento no podía decir que fuera por asuntos románticos o afectivos, sino prácticos y convenientes, que le daban una tranquilidad desconocida, pero agradable.

Su mujer a pesar de su carácter indómito y a veces insoportable, tenía una dulzura tal que hacia que los puntos amargos en su personalidad fueran pasados por alto o al menos los hacia medianamente tolerables.

Seguía sin entenderla en muchos aspectos. Le resultaba chocante su bondad extrema, la forma en que se desenvolvía sin rencores hacia aquellos que le causaron daño en el pasado –el encabezaba esa lista- pero sobre todo parecía tan transparente, que para alguien tan acostumbra a guardar las formas y nunca mostrar sus emociones, se volvía algo a si como un espécimen raro y en extinción.

Sus costumbres eran tan distintas, obviando por su puesto su origen muggle, le resultaba atrayente ir descubriendo facetas diferentes, detalles tan simples pero no menos importantes. Era mucho mas fuerte de lo que jamás hubiera supuesto y tan desesperadamente terca que ahora entendía a la perfección que alguien con tal perseverancia y testarudez se hubiera embarcado en un plan suicida para destronar al innombrable, logrando salir airosa y completa.

Potter fue un simple oportunista, que se colgó de los talentos de otros y de que la puta suerte estaba a su favor, de no ser por eso el final hubiera sido otro distinto.

Haciendo a un lado al héroe de pacotilla del mundo mágico, se centro de nuevo en su mujer y sus muchos y variados descubrimientos. Quería conocerla, hasta el momento no habían tenido oportunidad de hacerlo.

El pasado que los unió fue bastante turbio y el presente demasiado caótico que solo se dejaron llevar por el embudo que se formo a partir del engaño de Ginny. Quizás si la hubiera conocido realmente antes de encandilarse con la belleza salvaje de la pelirroja, bien pudo haberla amado realmente.

Regreso repentinamente a la realidad cuando escucho el timbre del intercominucador.

-¡Diga!

-Señor Malfoy, la Señorita Astoria Greengrass desea verle.

El rubio levanto la ceja con intriga, no imaginaba que pudiera motivar ese encuentro, mucho menos después de que el mismo cancelo el compromiso que había pactado su padre con la familia Greengrass.

-Voy a recibirla.

A Evin su secretaria le basto la afirmación para apresurarse a cumplir con la orden, no tarda en entrar a la oficina acompañada por la joven rubia, que agradeció amable su atención antes de que se marchara.

Draco se había levantado de su silla, rodeando el escritorio camino hasta estar a pocos pasos de distancia.

Astoria era una mujer extremadamente hermosa, todo en ella era armonía y belleza en la expresión mas pura, sin embargo, mas allá de su angelical apariencia y en contra de lo que se podría esperar de alguien de su clase, era una excelente persona.

Malfoy tenia que reconoce que si su padre no se hubiera empeñado tanto en decidir sobre su vida, no se hubiera resistido tanto al punto de rechazarla, por voluntad propia hubiera desposado a esa gracial mujer.

Poco la trato en el colegio a pesar de cursar el mismo grado que su hermana mayor Daphne, con quien compartía casa e incluso ocasionalmente su cama. Ambas eran tan distintas como el día y la noche, no solo físicamente, sino en su manera ser, razón por la cual posiblemente la menor de las Greengrass termino en la casa de Ravenclaw.

A pesar de las pocas veces que tuvo oportunidad de tratar con la joven, estas fueron suficientes para dejar a la vista su carácter bondadoso y la dulzura de sus modos. Era querida y respetada por convicción propia. Todo aquel que trataba con la rubia terminaba cautivado no solo por su belleza exterior, sino por ese halo angelical que siempre la rodeaba.

Sin duda tenia muchas cualidades, pertenecer a la casa de las águilas no era gratuito, su inteligencia siempre fue evidente, brillante y centrada, además de hermosa. Si fuera tan superficial como su hermana mayor nunca hubiera contemplado siquiera recibirla, pero dado su carácter y lo amable que siempre había sido con el, no podia negarse a tratarla con la misma cortesía.

Era un poco mas alta que Hermione, con una figura definida y armoniosa, su cabello rubio era brillante, lacio hasta la cintura prolijo y brillante como oro, sus tupidas y rizadas pestañas enmarcaban sus ojos de un azul intenso con vetas grises que le daban mucha expresividad a su mirada. Su rostro poseía rasgos delicados, una nariz pequeña y respingada, labios rellenos y barbilla afilada.

-Draco. –Dijo a manera de saludo tendiendo cortes su mano, sin poder evitar que sus mejillas adquirieran un bonito color rosado haciendo evidente su timidez.

-Astoria. –Contesto del mismo modo, tomando su mano para besarla en un gento mas propio de otros tiempos. –Me a sorprendido gratamente tu visita.

-Lamento llegar tan de repente a importunarte. –Se disculpo, dejándose guiar hasta una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Malfoy.

Después de asegurarse que se encontraba cómoda, volvió a su silla para ver de frente a su acompañante.

-No debes disculparte, siempre es agradable verte.

-Imagino que no pensaras lo mismo cuando sepas por que he venido. –Admitió avergonzada.

La miro con mayor atención, hasta ese momento noto una ligera palidez en su rostro, que acentuó mas el rubor en sus mejillas cuando comenzó a hablar llena de vergüenza.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Mis padres…

-¿Tus padres que? -Cuestiono tratando de animarla para que continuara hablando.

La rubia se vio en la necesidad de juntar sus manos y colocarlas sobre su regazo para evitar que temblaran. Claramente avergonzada bajo la mirada como si tratara de protegerse de Draco.

-Vengo a advertirte, pero es algo tan vergonzoso que no se por donde empezar.

Malfoy le dio tiempo para que continuara hablando, algo en su actitud comenzaba a encender sus alarmas, las noticias que iba a darle seguramente no serian nada buenas.

-Mis padres consideran que tu matrimonio con Granger no representa un obstáculo para impedir que en un futuro no tan lejano se lleven a cabo los planes que tenían previstos con tus padres para unir a nuestras familias en un enlace que fuera provechoso para todos.

Astoria parecía al borde de las lagrimas, sus ojos azules se veían mas claros y acuoso.

-Incluso están convencidos que todo se trata de una estrategia que despeje cualquier duda posible de tu inocencia y las implicaciones de tu familia en la guerra, que con el tiempo resultara mucho mas beneficioso incluso para nuestra familia.

-Comprendo. –Dijo con simpleza apretando con demasiada fuerza sus puños.

Malfoy estaba realmente molesto de que de nuevo terceras personas se sintieran con derecho para decidir sobre su vida, como si su opinión no contara para nada.

-¿Qué esperan?

–Esperan que tu matrimonio con Granger dure como máximo 3 años, el tiempo suficiente para complacer a las masas y al ministerio, cumplida esa fecha esperan te divorcies para formalizar un compromiso.

-¿Por qué creen que aceptaría tal acuerdo?

-Esperan que me haga tu amante, que logre enamorarte lo suficiente para hacer que la dejes. –Contesto temblando con las mejillas teñidas de un color intenso, sin levantar la vista.

-¿Mis padres están al tanto de esto? –Pregunto obligándose a contener su rabia.

-Realmente no lo se, no puedo estar segura. Lo único que puedo afirmar es que al menos mi padre esta convencido de que contara con el apoyo de Lucius.

-¿Y tu que piensas de todo esto?

Por primera vez desde que comenzara con su relato levanto el rostro para mirarle a los ojos.

-Siempre me has parecido un buen hombre, incluso cuando se hablo de formalizar un compromiso estaba segura de que podríamos llegar a ser felices a pesar de lo poco que nos conocemos. Pero muchas cosas cambiaron desde entonces y no toleraría la idea de sepárate de alguien a quien amas, mucho menos por fines tan poco nobles. Aunque siendo sincera si las circunstancias fueran otras me hubiera gustado formar una familia contigo.

Sí, Astoria era una gran mujer.

-Gracias. –Draco la miro profundamente agradecido.

-Lamento mucho la situación pero por mas que he intentado persuadirlos, no he logrado nada, se empeñan en que busque la manera de hacerme tu amante, aunque me he negado. Temo que se valgan de otro tipo de medios para intentar salirse con la suya. –La rubia estaba mortificada.

-No te preocupes Tory, me encargare de que nada ocurra.

-Te agradecería que no comentaras lo que acabas de escuchar con Narcisa y Lucius, mis padres no se tomarían bien si se enteran que los delate.

-Pierde cuidado.

La joven se despidió de Draco y estaba a punto de irse cuando se topo de frente con un alto castaño que ya entraba por la puerta.

-Hola Astoria. –Le saludo con amabilidad y una radiante sonrisa.

-Theodore. –Saludo con una genuina sonrisa, impactada por el atractivo joven que la miraba de manera intensa. –Nos vemos luego. –Aviso de nuevo consiente del lugar donde estaba y lo poco conveniente que seria que la vieran.

Draco y Theo la vieron caminar hacia el asesor y hasta que las puertas se cerraron ambos entraron de nuevo a la oficina.

-¿Qué hacia la pequeña Greengrass aquí? -Curioso pregunto, levantando la ceja.

No es que le molestara la presencia de Astoria, pero sospechaba que no era un buen augurio cuando a penas los lazos entre su amigo y Hermione se estaban afianzando.

-No es lo que crees. –Advirtió al ver el entrecejo fruncido de su amigo. –Es demasiado buena para venir con segundas intenciones.

-Lo se. Pero eso no asegura que si Hermione la ve rondando por aquí no le haga suponer lo contrario. Además sin duda por tu cara puedo adivinar que no vino por nada bueno.

-Los Greengrass consideran que mi boda fue una estrategia para limpiar mi apellido, esperan que dure por mucho 3 años para congraciarme con el ministerio y la sociedad mágica. Tratan de obligar a Astoria a que se haga mi amante para que pasado ese tiempo y después de un divorcio conveniente podamos casarnos.

-Debes admitir que Andrew y Celina son bastante perceptivos, sus especulaciones concuerdan bastante con tus planes, por no decir que calzan a la perfección.

Sentado frente a Draco intentaba leer su rostro. Parecía molesto por la propuesta pero al mismo tiempo pensativo y eso no le terminaba de agradar.

-¿Qué te molesta? Que adivinaran tus planes o que te ofrezcan a su hija como premio de consolación.

-No digas estupideces.

-No son estupideces Draco. Incluso me parece un trato conveniente. Tendrías el paquete completo ¿No es eso lo que querías? Utilizar el prestigio de Hermione para limpiar tu apellido, para después dejarla y rehacer tu vida libre del asedio del ministerio y el yugo de tus padrea. Ahora agregarías a ese beneficioso plan una nueva esposa, que no solo es bonita e inteligente, sino que además es sangre pura, la mujer ideal para que tengas tu ansiada descendencia.

Nott no había perdido la sonrisa divertida que solía adornar sus labios, pero sus ojos mostraban su contrariedad ante la situación.

-Ya no tendrás que esforzarte en hacerte del afecto de Granger, ni en convencerla de que sea la madre de tu heredero. Tu vida se simplificaría bastante, te limitarías a coger con ella hasta el término del plazo y después desecharla con la misma facilidad con la que obligaste a que entrara a tu vida.

-¡Cuida tus palabras! –Siseo amenazante.

-¿Porque? Solo digo la verdad. Deberías estar contento ya tienes toda tu vida planeada, tienes de momento una hermosa impura que te abrirá las piernas para apagar tus instintos y al termino del contrato tendrás en charola de plata tu prestigio intacto y una bruja de casta para que sigas con esa larga lista de generaciones de sangre pura.

-¡Basta! –Grito molesto levantándose abruptamente de la silla y golpeando con fuerza el escritorio con sus puños.

Nott no se inmuto por la actitud amenazante de Draco, como tampoco doblego su mirada ante la suya. Lo observo en silencio aun con su sonrisa lobuna tirando de las comisuras de sus labios y con sus ojos azules ardiendo en cólera.

-¿Sabes que es lo mas curioso de todo? Que por mucho que te hagas el ofendido, estas pensando en las conveniencias de que entre Astoria en tu vida. Sinceramente me parece bien, así no tendré ningún reparo en tomar lo que tú no valoras. Quiero a Hermione en mi vida, fui claro al respecto y esto solo hace que mis oportunidades mejoren.

Sin agregar nada mas se levanto, sacando de su portafolio una gruesa carpeta llena de documentos.

-Supongo que como ya no te importa complacer a Hermione, salvar a Potter ya no entra mucho en tus perfectos planes. Lamentablemente el contrato ya esta formalizado, sellado por el ministerio y firmado.

Dejo la carpeta sobre el escritorio antes de marcharse.

*o*O*o*

Lucius no tardo en poner sus planes en marcha. Convencer a Hermione de que permitiera que el hiciera una buena donación al centro de retiro, para comprarle a Johnson todo lo necesario para habilitarle un pequeño taller, que le mantuviera activo y entretenido fue pan comido. Incluso se mostro sumamente complacida por la idea y no tardo en facilitar todos los tramites, así como hacerse cargo de conseguir todo lo necesario, que el anciano había puesto en una lista.

El dinero nunca seria problema para un Malfoy, como tampoco era fingir a la perfección para esconder sus verdaderas intenciones. Incluso sin prestarle demasiada atención había afianzado una verdadera amistad sin proponérselo. Posiblemente Malfoy no lo notara, pero tenían un carácter bastante parecido y congeniaban bastante bien.

Una habitación en desuso dentro del geriátrico fue acondicionada para dicho fin. La directora del centro parecía también entusiasmada con el proyecto, en mucho por que se había prometido subastar las piezas que se crearan para crear nuevos talleres que pudieran ayudar a los ancianos.

El seños Malfoy sabia que tenia que tomarse el tiempo necesario para ganar terreno con el Sr. Johnson, al igual que con su nuera para propiciar un acercamiento necesario, antes de entregar el dije para ser modificado.

Sus pasos eran cautelosos pero firmes. No veía el momento de conseguir que el rubí cayera en manos de Hermione para garantizar la llegada del primer Malfoy mestizo. El carácter de la joven seguía sin agradarle mucho, pero sin duda tenia que reconocer que era precisamente la forma de ser de la castaña lo que le garantizaba bastantes mas oportunidades.

Aunque su orgullo le impidiera mostrar gratitud, era consiente de que ella era responsable de su libertad actual y de la normalidad que iba ganando terreno a pesar de nunca mas pudiera ejercer la magia.

No era fácil acostumbrarse a valerse de sus propias manos cuando antes le hubiera bastado mover su varita para lograr casi cualquier cosa, pero tenia que valorar que dentro de toda la mierda en la que se convirtió su vida, pudo haber terminado mucho pero como el desgraciado de Rodolphus del que no conocía su suerte, pero si lo que le llegaría a pasar cuando lo encontraran.

Fue un movimiento desesperado para escapar atacar a Potter, pero eso no quitaba que la maldición que le lanzo volvía a hacer evidente lo mucho que disfrutaba de torturar a sus victimas. Rodolphus y Bellatrix eran tal para cual, unos sádicos sin remedio que gozaban en extremo tortura más que matar.

Conocía bastante bien el repertorio de maldiciones de ambos, no por nada detestaba que su Lord los mandara en las mismas misiones, sabiendo de antemano que los enfrentamientos estarían aderezados con los gritos desgarradores de sus victimas.

Recordarlo le provocaba escalofrió. Precisamente por conocer a la perfección sus manías, aun cuando no supiera exactamente el estado de Potter podía asegura con completa certeza que si aun seguía con vida era solo para garantizar su sufrimiento.

Las maldiciones que empleaba Rodolphus eran mortales pero no de manera inmediata, por el contrario solían alargar por mucho tiempo las vida de sus victimas, lo que no era nada bueno considerando que el dolor aumentaba cada vez mas, hasta llegar al punto de que sus victimas suplicaban morir.

Que a esas alturas Potter siguiera con vida significaba que había reservado para el muchacho la peor de sus maldiciones.

*o*O*o*

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto con cierta preocupación, atrayendo su atención.

-Sí. –Contesto de manera parca.

-¿Estas seguro? Pareces distraído, como si algo te preocupara.

-No es nada. –Aseguro incomodo.

-Puedes confiar en mi, si algo te ocurre yo…

-¡He dicho que no tengo nada! –Elevo la voz sobresaltándola. –¡Deja de molestar!

Sin decir nada mas salió de la habitación conyugal dando un furioso portazo, dejando a Hermione con una nueva sensación que no supo identificar.

Tardo varios minutos sin ser capaz de moverse, limitándose a mirar la puerta cerrada por la que Draco había salido. No entendía su actitud, mucho menos sabia por que se sentía extrañamente dolida.

Estaba acostumbrada desde hacia mucho tiempo atrás a sus desplantes, a las palabras hirientes que soltaba a diestra y siniestra cuando deseaba herirla, incluso sus groserías y su sarcasmo ya no le afectaban, por eso no entendía por que esta vez era diferente, porque en su pecho sintió un pinchazo doloroso.

Ni siquiera podía decir que le había gritado, elevo la voz, pero no al punto de considerarla un grito. Quizás todo se debía a que la tomo desprevenida, después de todo ya se había acostumbrado al trato cordial que habían mantenido desde el destino los uniera de nuevo.

Sin querer pensar mas se recostó en la cama, sintiendo la extraña congoja que le oprimía el corazón. Las sabanas estaban frías y por primera vez desde que se casara se sintió verdaderamente sola y desprotegida.

Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, apretó los ojos para no dejar que las lagrimas fluyeran. Se sintió estúpida repentinamente por ser tan infantil como para que le afectara una tontería. Reprendiéndose mentalmente limpio su mejilla dispuesta a dormir.

. . .

Por la mañana cuando Hermione se despertó, Draco estaba dormido a su lado, tomándola por la cintura de manera posesiva. Con cuidado se soltó de su agarre procurando no despertarlo y se metió al cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha.

Cuando salió ya completamente vestida y lista para salir a trabajar, lo encontró despierto, sentado en la orilla de la cama.

-Sobre ayer, yo… -Intento decir pero se detuvo.

La castaña había levantado la mano para detenerlo.

-No hace falta que me digas nada. –Sonrió con tristeza. –No soy nadie para meterme en tus asuntos, ya me ha quedado bastante claro. Si me disculpas tengo que irme tengo que hacer varios pendientes antes de ir al ministerio.

Draco no supo que decir en ese momento, solo la dejo marcharse. Impotente por su propio silencio se levanto furioso para estampar su puño cerrado contra la pared, haciéndose daño.


	18. Luna, Loca y Lunatica

Tenia el puño destrozado, no se había limitado a dar un primer impacto, descargando toda su frustración dio golpe tras golpe hasta que el dolor les resulto insoportable. Sus nudillos sangraban y comenzaban a hincharse adquiriendo un color amoratado.

Sin tomar en cuenta el dolor, con la mente mas despejada se apresuro a salir de la habitación, bajo las escaleras corriendo con la esperanza de alcanzarla antes de que se machara.

-¡Demonios! –Grito al ver los últimos resquicios de las llamas verdes en la chimenea.

La hubiera seguido si supiera cual era su destino, pero no tenia idea a donde se dirigía. No sabía el origen de esos pendientes que la entretendrían antes de ir al trabajar al ministerio. Sin más remedio tuvo que regresar sobre sus pasos para comenzar a arreglarse, tenia demasiada carga de trabajo encima para perder el tiempo.

Pronto iniciaría el tratamiento con Potter y aun no concluían sus primeras investigaciones y pruebas, era imperativo terminar antes de la fecha pactada para tener tiempo de hacer algún ajuste de ser necesario.

Pudo haber curado su mano con un simple hechizo, incluso estaba seguro que en el botiquín del baño guardaba díctamo y bálsamo para bajar la hinchazón, pero se encontraba aun tan rabioso consigo mismo que no curo su mano, como si con eso tratara de aleccionarse por su estupidez.

El agua de la regadera estaba helada, necesitaba enfriar sus caóticos pensamientos, todavía le escocían las palabras de Nott en el orgullo y aun cuando no quisiera admitirlo, habían llegando tan profundamente que seguían retumbado en su cerebro como una amenaza lapidaria.

Con ambas manos apoyadas en las frías baldosas del muro y la cabeza inclinada, dejo que los chorros de agua cayeran directamente en su nuca, para después resbalar por su tensa espalda y el resto de su anatomía. Quería refrescarse, quitar esa sensación de ahogo e incomodidad que sembró desde la mañana anterior su mejor amigo.

Sabía que podría mentirle todo lo que quisiera a Theodore, pero nunca lo engañaría y que caso tenía negar que hubiera pensado por un momento aceptar un segundo trato cuando terminara el convenio que tenia con Hermione. Pero no todo era como su amigo sospechaba, al menos no completamente. Mucho menos después de esa noche de mierda que paso encerrado en su despacho lidiando con la pesadez de perder los papeles con su mujer.

Levantarle la voz después de que mostro su preocupación por el, lo mantenían al borde. Pocas veces había sentido una culpa tan visceral por algo que en otro tiempo hubiera considerado sin importancia. No soportaba recordar su expresión cuando le hablo con dureza, sus ojos castaños se habían abierto sorprendidos y lucían ciertamente heridos.

Estaba cabreado por la discusión, tan jodidamente alterado como no había estado en mucho tiempo y la insistencia de Hermione fue el detonante para terminar explotando con la persona que menos se merecía lidiar con toda su mierda. Se arrepintió en el mismo momento que las palabras abandonaron su boca, pero supo que ya era tarde cuando vio el aturdimiento en su rostro.

Fue cobarde escapar de la situación, mas aun encerrarse en su despacho para terminar comportándose de nuevo como el gran patán que había sido en el pasado y que se había prometido a si mismo no volver a ser.

No sabia exactamente que era lo que mas le molestaba, si su garrafal error de explotar con su mujer o quedarse callado ante los evidentes ataques de Nott con los que esperaba abriera los ojos.

Conocía demasiado bien a Nott para saber de antemano cual fue su intención al hablarle de manera tan fría y cruda, pero eso no hizo que dejara de calar hondo en su orgullo y amor propio. Mucho menos al confirmar que en lugar de tenerlo a su lado como siempre, de manera incondicional, ahora le estaba aclarando que su postura no le favorecería en esta ocasión.

"Quiero a Hermione en mi vida" fueron exactamente esa frase y no sus anteriores acusaciones lo que le pusieron los pies en la tierra. No podía culparlo conociendo tan bien la soledad que siempre les había asechado, Granger representaba la calma en la tormenta de sus vidas, era una paz sosegada que le hacia saber que sin importar la oscuridad aun tenían esperanza. Quizás, solo quizás por eso pensó que era incorrecto aferrarse a ella, privándola de encontrar alguien mejor, aunque no podía estar del todo seguro y era tan jodidamente egoísta que seguía sin querer dejarla ir.

La manera en la que se expreso de Hermione encendió un fuego interno que le revolvió las entrañas, a pesar de todo, de las circunstancias que los unieron, que se expresara de Granger como un par de piernas que le brindaban solo placer lo hizo sentir asqueado.

Sí, pensó seriamente la propuesta de los Greengrass. Su vida seria mucho mas fácil si se inclinara por un tipo de relación que no le exigiera el esfuerzo de enamorar a alguien quien no lo amaba, sin embargo, por algún motivo aun desconocido para el, no podía hacerse a la idea de perder lo que fuera que estaban construyendo poco a poco con Hermione.

El no era un cobarde, pero estaba cansado de mantener expectativas que terminaban en nada. No quería seguir luchando contra Potter por un cariño que quizás nunca seria verdaderamente suyo. Era agotador y desgastante pensar que existía la posibilidad de que a pesar de sus esfuerzos no lograra que su mujer pudiera sentir por el la mitad de lo que sentía por su enemigo.

Estaba cansado de luchar una batalla que consideraba perdida, pero aun con todo no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir. Quería intentarlo, ser el hombre que la mereciera, a pesar de sus dudas, de sus traumas y esa inseguridad que le hacia odiar con todas sus fuerzas a Potter.

Tenia que arreglar las cosas, no sabia de que manera. Pero lo haría.

*o*O*o*

Astoria fue sincera en sus intenciones, aunque la idea de poner al tanto a Draco sobre los planes de sus padres no fue de ella, sino de su hermana mayor Daphne, que no era tan noble y no actuaba tan desinteresadamente como ella creía.

Daphne era completamente opuesta a Astoria, no solo físicamente, aunque esta también era sumamente hermosa –con un cabello castaño claro, un par de ojos verdes y un cuerpo armonioso-, sino en carácter y personalidad. La mayor de las Greengrass era voluntariosa y soberbia, fría y calculadora.

En los años de colegio tenia sus esperanzas puestas en conquistar a Draco, pero con Pansy en medio no pudo llegar con sus planes demasiado lejos, se consoló con compartir su lecho un par de ocasiones, como lo hiciera con casi toda la población femenina de Slytherin que estaba en edad. Sus motivos en aquel entonces tampoco eran nobles, quería el apellido y la fortuna, el poder y la gloria que por aquel momento cubría a los Malfoy.

Aunque su frio corazón también latía y tenia dueño, uno quien nunca la tomo en serio, lo que solo logro acentuar la amargura de su carácter y su odio hacia Parkinson.

No buscaba la felicidad de Astoria cuando le sugirió buscar a Draco. Su único interés era no caer en la ruina. Su familia podía tener un buen apellido y no haberse visto involucrada en la guerra, pero los últimos malos negocios de su padre terminaron dilapidando sus últimos recursos.

Su pequeña hermana nunca cedería a las exigencias de sus padres, ni pondría al tanto a Malfoy de su situación económica, pues no buscaba la caridad, ni la lastima de nadie, antes preferiría tener que trabajar para sobrevivir, que rebajarse de esa manera. Pero sin duda también la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para apelar a su nobleza e intentar poner sobre aviso al rubio, si creía que eso podía librarlo del acoso de sus padres.

Posiblemente no tenia mucho sentido mandarla con Malfoy sabiendo que no intentaría enamorarlo como habían ordenado sus padres, lo que no quería decir que su presencia y su dulzura no tentaran al hombre que nunca había dejado pasar una oportunidad cuando esta se le presentaba en charola de plata.

Ella al igual que la mayoría del mundo mágico creía que el matrimonio Malfoy-Granger era producto de un trato conveniente. No conocía lo suficiente a la Gryffindor para saber que la pudiera orillar a enlazar su vida a la del hombre que tanto la hizo sufrir en el colegio, pero de lo que si estaba segura es de que había algo sumamente turbio en ese enlace, Draco la tenia que estar chantajeando con algo para que le ayudara a limpiar su apellido y hacerse del prestigio necesario que le ayudara a recuperar sus viejas glorias familiares. Y ella averiguaría de que se trataba, para poner las cosas a favor de su hermana y así salvarse de la deshonrosa ruina.

El anzuelo había sido lanzado, logrando que al menos la tierna y linda Astoria mostrara una mirada soñadora mientras hablaba del corto encuentro que tuvo con Malfoy. Si lograba que esos sentimientos se afianzaran en su hermana, facilitaría su tarea de someter a Draco y lograr que la hiciera su amante al menos de momento para después conseguir que se divorciara de Granger para casarse con su hermana.

Fue una tremenda suerte la que llevo a Daphne encontrarse por casualidad a un joven mago que podría volverse su aliado. Después de todo no era ningún secreto que Ron Weasley siempre estuvo enamorado de Granger. Incluso para la mayor de los Greengrass que estaba tan desconectada de las vidas de personas tan inferiores a ella, lo sabía.

Antes de abordarlo se tomo un momento para observarlo, incluso dio algunas monedas a una de las meseras del bar que estaba a pocas cuadras del ministerio.

Fue fácil obtener información útil, según la joven, el pelirrojo iba todas las tardes después de terminar su turno como Auror. Tomaba algunas copas antes de retirarse, generalmente iba solo, aunque en algunas ocasiones era acompañado por un hombre alto de cabello castaño que bebía una cerveza de mantequilla.

Algunas veces casi sin querer habia escuchado sus platicas, siempre hablaban de la misma persona –Hermione Granger, ahora de apellido Malfoy. El pelirrojo parecía destrozado cada que la mencionaba y por mas que se empeñaba su amigo en animarlo, nunca lo lograba.

Ese mismo días Daphne decidió que Weasley una buena pieza para conquistar sus planes. Dejo que bebiera solo un par de copas, antes de acercarse.

-Eres Ron Weasley, ¿verdad?

-¿Quién pregunta? –Cuestiono fijando sus ojos azules en los verdes de la joven.

-Posiblemente no te acuerdes de mi, estudiamos en el mismo grado en Hogwarts.

Ron elevo la ceja con curiosidad. –¿Estaban en Slytherin?

-Asi es.

-Por eso no te recuerdo, tu casa no era precisamente mi preferida.

-Lo entiendo. –Contesto fingiendo pesar. –Te dejare entonces tranquilo.

La chica hizo ademan de levantarse de la silla, pero una gran mano la detuvo tomándola del antebrazo.

-¡Disculpa! –Casi grito avergonzado por su arrebato.

Aunque no estaba completamente borracho, estaba bastante mareado.

-No quise ofenderte.

-No lo has hecho, solo pensé que no te agradaría hablar conmigo.

-Digamos que no es tu culpa, no me encuentro en mi mejor momento.

-Y se puede saber porque. –Pregunto con fingida inocencia.

-Es mejor que no lo sepas, incluso yo intento olvidarlo. –Dijo levantando su copa. -¿Gustas tomar algo?

-Lo mismo que tu. –Acepto con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

-Disculpa, cual es tu nombre. Sinceramente no te recuerdo.

-Daphne. –Contesto coqueta, extendiendo su mano para estrecharla con la del pelirrojo, sin tener intenciones de soltarla de inmediato.

Ron sonrió al escuchar su nombre y ante la calidez de esa pequeña mano que se aferro a la suya, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un bonito color rojo. Era una mujer muy guapa y parecía agradable. Con la mente nublada por el alcohol que había consumido, se dijo que quizás ya era tiempo de cambiar de página e intentar olvidar a Hermione.

*o*O*o*

No era solo un cuerpo, su rostro o su belleza. Era la profundidad de sus sentimientos, su amor por las causas perdidas, por los finales irreparables y las personas rotas que no saben vivir de otra manera.

La quería en su vida, no por que la amara, ni sustentara realmente enamorarla para quitarsela a su mejor amigo. Sabia que quizás Draco se estaba cansando de la misma cantaleta, de tanto repetir que quiere a Hermione para el, pero no tenia mas armas para emplear que la semilla de los celos.

Tenia que reventarlo, que sintiera la ira y la rabia, que pudiera percibir al menos un atisbo de lo que seria perderla. Quizas el camino hacia Astoria seria mas sencillo, estaría menos lleno de dificultades y de retos. Seria acoplarse a una mujer mas hecha a sus formas y manera, mas acorde con su clase y sus expectativas. Por supuesto que a ella no tendría que enamorarla, el afecto no es fundamental para los sangre pura, pero le parecía una desgracia que por su ceguera crónica se confortara con la tibieza de una vida de la cual siempre renegó, en lugar de un calor verdadero que trastocaría aun más todo su mundo.

A el mismo le daba rabia con Draco, por siquiera pensar en dejar a Hermione para no nadar contra corriente. Es estúpido y cobarde sopesar incluso por un segundo hacer a un lado una vida llena de cambios, por el conformismo cómodo y conveniente de una vida arreglada.

Estaba conflictuado, no encontraba la manera de ser un buen amigo, sin verse en la necesidad incluso de sabotear a Draco, para que pruebe lo que seria perderla. Tenía la esperanza de hacerle entrar en razón lo suficiente, antes de que Malfoy eche por la borda lo que a logrado hasta el momento.

Theo era el pendiente que tenia que atender Hermione antes de dirigirse a su trabajo. Cuando salió de la oficina de Draco hecho una furia lo primero que hizo fue mandarle una nota a la castaña para invitarle a desayunar a la mañana siguiente.

No era tan estúpido como para intentar seducirla, conociendo el carácter de Granger, imaginaba que como poco lo castraría si lograba insinuar intenciones poco nobles. Ademas esa no era su intención. Quería jalar un poco la frágil cuerda que representaba la confianza de Draco y con ella que ardieran sus celos a punto de bullicio, que imagine lo que seria después probar algo tan delicioso, para verse privarse de las mieles dulces de una persona que puede ofrecerle vivir plenamente.

Ciertamente Nott no era un hombre que pudiera catalogarse como romántico, sin duda era demasiado pragmático y practico como para entrar en esa categoría. Lo que no evitaba que pudiera apreciar una belleza distinta a la física y que su carencia de afectos no le dejaran darse cuenta que incluso la persona mas fría y distante pueda apreciar que a su vida se colara por primera vez una ráfaga de viento fresco que azuzaba las llamas de un fuego que creía extinto por completo.

No caería en el error de encandilarse de más con la danzarina calidez que representaba Hermione, era demasiado para soportar para un corazón que apenas va descubriendo como latir en una nueva sintonía. Sin duda bastaría mandar mensajes inocente a un cerrado amigo que le hicieran creer cosas que no ocurren, para que se ponga a pensar en las probabilidades de que al final no sea el quien decida tomar un nuevo camino, sino que sea expulsado de su camino actual.

La recibió con una sonrisa, haciendo que le correspondiera con otra mucho mas pequeña de las que solían tirar de las comisuras de sus labios, parecía pensativa, incluso un poco triste. No quiso preguntar nada que pudiera incomodarla, pero podía sospechar quien era el causante de que luciera apagada y eso pico en lo hondo de su conciencia.

Era el responsable o al menos el responsable indirecto de su actual estado anímico. No necesitaba hacer conjeturas al respecto, tenia la plena seguridad de que Draco la habia cagado de alguna forma con la leona y el era tan culpable como su amigo.

Cuando se retiro de la oficina de Malfoy había dejado la mecha encendida, explotaría en cualquier momento y ante cualquier persona que presionara siquiera un poco. Si existía algo con lo que no sabia lidiar Draco, era con la frustración. Desde pequeño habia sido de esa manera y lo seguía siendo ahora de adulto.

-¿Todo bien? –Pregunto con sutileza dando un sorbo a su café.

-Estoy un poco cansada. –Un suspiro escapo de su boca.

No quería mentirle a Theo, pero no se sentía con ánimos de hondar mas en un asunto que solo le ataña a ella y a Draco.

-Has trabajado demasiado en los últimos días. Tu proyecto se volvió sumamente demandante, pero esta dando buenos frutos. –Decidió que era mejor no presionarla, por eso siguió hablando del tema.

Una sonrisa sincera se pinto en sus labios, la primera real desde que se vieran en aquella cafetería para desayunar. –Vale la pena completamente el esfuerzo.

-Lo se, pero eso no quiere decir que debas exigirte tanto.

-Por eso hable con el ministro ayer, necesitaremos al menos otra persona en nuestro equipo de trabajo. ¿Conoces a alguien que cubra el perfil?

-En este momento no se me ocurre nadie, pero si se de alguien te avisara.

-Me parece bien. Gracias. Por cierto, que es eso tan importante que querías consultarme para vernos mas temprano.

-Quería proponerte algo.

-¿De que se trata? –Pregunto con algo de desconfianza.

-Después de lo que ocurrió con Blaise y que tu amablemente le ofreciste tu departamento para quedarse, creía que seria buena idea, habilitar un lugar donde se puedan acoger a las personas que se encuentran en el programa de libertad condicional. Facilitaría el control, pero también se les daría un espacio propio a aquellos que perdieron todo o que por causas personales quisieran tener un lugar alejado de su pasado.

De inmediato se mostro entusiasmada con la idea.

-Seria de gran ayuda. –Admitió con los ojos brillantes.

-Podemos solicitar recursos del ministerio o bien donaciones privadas para comprar un edificio de apartamentos.

-Creo que tienes muy bien pensado todo el asunto.

-Mas o menos, solo seria cuestión de afinar algunos detalles.

-Pues me parece perfecto, plantea el proyecto por escrito para pedir su autorización, me parece tan buena idea que estoy segura de que lo aprobaran.

El desayuno termino entre la creación de nuevos planes que pudieran ayudar a mas personas. No solo a quienes gozaban de la libertad condicional, sino también a sus familias.

Para cuando Theo y Hermione se presentaron en el ministerio con amplias sonrisas por sus nuevas expectativas, se encontraron con un nada complacido rubio.

Malfoy ni siquiera saludo a su amigo, que se limito a sonreírle con sorna, tomo por el brazo a Hermione para entrar junto con ella a su oficina.

-Necesitamos hablar.

-Lo siento mucho Draco pero justo en este momento no tengo tiempo.

-Pero si tuviste tiempo para salir con Nott. –Reclamo con enfado.

-Fue un desayuno de trabajo, además a ti que mas te da. –Dijo saliendo por fin del aturdimiento inicial. Dando un tirón libero su brazo.

-Eres mi esposa y te debes de comportar como tal.

La furia se hizo presente en Hermione, el rubio fue consiente de ella. Tras tantas peleas en el pasado le conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba de pisar terrenos peligrosos.

*o*O*o*

Ella es como Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Empecinada en buscar al conejo blanco que huye de ella por que se le a hecho tarde, su curiosidad siempre va tan lejos como sus pensamientos abiertos le permiten, como para creer que puede ser normal que un pequeño peludo orejón corra de un lado a otro checando su reloj de bolsillo.

Va a parar en un mundo donde nada tiene sentido o lógica, donde todos los días puedes celebrar tu no cumpleaños y preocuparse no es una opción. Entre seres fantásticos y animales exóticos, flores que hablan y Reinas que solo quieren rosas rojas.

Lugares de ensueño, sin sentido, secuencia o razón de ser.

Ella no busca explicaciones, toma como verdad cualquier cuestión absurda si no hay manera de negar la improbable existencia de los seres más retorcidos que habitan en su avispada mente.

La llaman Luna, loca, Lunatica. Le huyeron antes de que pudieran ver su extravagancia como creatividad y sus fantasías como percepciones inteligentes de la realidad. Esta por encima de lo correcto o lo educado, su simpleza no tiene filtros y no los necesita. No disfraza la verdad porque aprecia que por muy dura es la única certeza a medias que podemos aceptar.

Ve lo que otros no notas por que se acostumbro a vivir en la soledad por sus rarezas y sabe observar lo suficiente para leer entre líneas, desentrañando secretos que nunca revelara en voz alta.

Sabe que Hermione comienza a enamorarse, que descubrir al hombre tras la fría y elaborada mascara de villano que abrió una brecha en su corazón. Gano terreno desde el mismo momento que presencio como le rompieron en corazón, su empatía era tal que dentro de su amargura y la desazón por su futuro, no lo culpo de obligarla a casarse, porque ella quería sanar su corazón, salvando el suyo en el proceso.

No duda que la castaña sea inteligente, pero no es la primera vez que pensar tanto, provoca que pase por alto lo que siente. Y como siempre su personalidad le hace anteponer el bienestar de otros antes que el suyo y terminan las inseguridades tomando terrenos hasta que la hacen sentirse pequeña, cuando en realidad es grande.

Luna es de las raras personas que ve los defectos como cualidades mal entendidas. Sabe que Hermione no es perfecta, que le pesan mucho sus inseguridades, pero sin duda a hecho de su miedo un pretexto para luchar el doble. Limpiando sus lagrimas a levantado el rostro de manera orgullos, acallando sus gritos frustrados a dado su voz a otro -a los débiles-, centrándose en el amor que da a los demás, mucho antes de esperar recibir ese afecto de vuelta.

Hermione a sido la única que le a preguntado sobre lo que paso en la mansión Malfoy cuando fue secuestrada, tan directamente que de la misma manera tuvo que contestarle. Habia sido extraño hablar en voz alta de lo que siempre considero una pesadilla. Pero fue real, tanto que no dejaba de doler el miedo.

Fue torturada y mantenida con vida, para controlar a su padre. Si alguien podia entender ese vacio que se formo en su interior, que le hacia levantarse por las noches en medio de crueles pesadillas, esa era su amiga. La misma que sintió en carne propia la maldición cruciatus, la misma que le pidió hablar y solo así se alejaron los malos sueños.

. . .

Bajo de elevador cuando llego al piso correcto, ya se habia equivocado dos veces y tuvo que pedir indicaciones antes de encontrar la oficina de Hermione en el departamento legal del ministerio.

Cuando llego Theodore Nott veía fijamente la puerta de madera del único privado. Parecía satisfecho, tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Te has salido con la tuya? –Pregunto poniéndose a su lado, haciéndolo sobresaltarse.

No había notado su presencia hasta que la escucho hablar.

-¿Que?

Pregunto girándose a verla con mal humor por ser tomado desprevenido.

-Bonito lugar. –Solto como quien no quiere la cosa. –Yo pondría algunas plantas.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo Lovegood?

-No en realidad.

-¿Buscas a Hermione? –Pregunto comenzando a perder los nervios y el buen humor que habia conseguido después de ver a Draco tan cabreado y celoso.

-Sí, a menos que me equivocara de nuevo de piso. –Contesto un poco pensativa.

-Se encuentra ocupada.

-No importa puedo esperar.

-Sera mejor que no. –Por nada del mundo quería que interrumpieran la discusión que seguramente estaba teniendo Hermione y Draco.

Luna lo miro con sus enormes ojos azules, incomodándolo aun más.

-Te parece si te invito a tomar un café hay una cafetería a pocas cuadras de aquí.

-No me gusta especialmente el café.

-Puedes tomas lo que quieras Lovegood.

-Si quieres puedes llamarme Luna, después de todo eres amigo de Hermione y por ente somos amigos también.

La lógica de la rubia podía con los nervios de Nott, pero no tenía mas remedio que llevársela de ahí, para que sus planes salieran como esperaba.

-Esta bien Luna. –Dijo ocultando su desagrado.

La rubia sonrió caminando hacia el elevador.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que los totopos confunden a los magos? -Pregunto a penas se cerraron las puertas, Theo estuvo tentado en detener el ascensor para bajarse, pero como buen amigo de Draco resistió aquella tortura por su bien.

-No. –Carraspeo incomodo.

-Es lógico, tienes mucho sobre la cabeza. –Dijo como si nada. Haciendo que el castaño rodara los ojos.


	19. Dejarte Ir

Estaba en terrenos peligrosos, eso como poco. No tardo en rememorar ese pasado turbulento que les unió en el colegio. La postura rígida, el ceño fruncido, una calma en apariencia pero la tormenta en sus ojos, sus manos cerradas en puño y un ligero temblor en el labio inferior. Aguardaba por una excusa para dejar fluir la ira en su contra y aunque debería ser precavido, tomar las señales de alarma muy en serio, el solo podía pensar en lo jodidamente sexi y ardiente que se veía su mujer.

Llevaba el cabello suelto, generalmente lo usaba atado en un moño desordenado, pero justo hoy opto por liberar su melena. Sus rizos ingobernables eran una marea marrón que enmarcaba suavemente su rostro enrojecido por la rabia, sus labios fruncidos en una línea recta siguen siendo tentadores a pesar de la mueca de disgusto que no hacen mas que evidenciar el temperamento intempestivo que posee.

Por su parte, también se encuentra cabreado, con los celos bullendo en su interior y un malestar que no sabe identificar. No tolera las indirectas tan directas de Nott, como tampoco la manera tan suya de joderle el día.

Verlos ser toda sonrisas y camarería lo enerva, no esta dispuesto a compartir esa parte que debería ser suya. Hermione es suya, desde la punta de los pies hasta esa melena leonina que le da un aspecto más feroz.

Se soltó de un tiro, mirándole retadoramente, con la barbilla recta. No le teme, nunca lo ha hecho. Tomando su varita insonorizo la oficina, sin apartar los ojos de los suyos. Tienen una batalla de miradas, que ninguno de los dos esta dispuesto a perder.

La noche anterior se sintió sola, decepcionada y triste. Era la primera vez desde su matrimonio con Draco que se encontraba de esa manera y el sabor amargo, asi como el dolor que le dejo la dureza de sus palabras le dieron un buen baño de realidad.

No sabe nada sobre la vida de su marido, como tampoco el conoce nada de la suya, pero después de lo que hablaran ese mismo día mas temprano, esperaba comenzar a conocerlo, ir descubriendo poco a poco todos los matices de su persona. Armar ese rompecabezas para compaginar lo poco que tenían en común en el pasado con el presente que los había unido.

Antes no había esperado que Malfoy tuviera un corazón que se pudiera romper, para ella siempre fue el insoportable hurón que le amargo la existencia en sus años de colegio, el mismo chiquillo engreído y prepotente que se vanagloriaba de su estatus de sangre, del apellido real, de la fortuna y la mandita herencia de elitistas egocéntricos igual a el.

Malfoy era un hombre distinto al que conoció aquella madrugada en Nueva York. Esa versión de Draco era altivo, orgulloso, firme pero no frio, dispuesto a ceder para complacer al amor de su vida. El mismo que dejo a un lado la careta con la que siempre se protegía y con la que se empeñaba mostrar al mundo que todo le era indiferente, mostro una humanidad que le toco el corazón.

Lo vio herido en su amor propio, pero sobre todo devastada por mucho que se había empeñado en ocultar de nuevo sus emocione, fue capaz de ver el dolor tras la rabia y la decepción fruir en reclamos coléricos.

Malfoy y Draco eran dos versiones de la misma persona, el ying y el yang siempre juntos pero sin mezclarse.

La noche anterior tuvo frente a ella una versión ligera del Malfoy de sus recuerdo, no fueron las palabras dichas, sino el desde con el que la miro.

"¡Deja de molestar!" tres simples palabra que penetraron muy dentro de sus sentidos haciéndola consiente de una realidad dolorosa. Eran esposo por un contrato, un vinculo mágico podía haberlos unido, pero lo cierto es que no eran nada fuera de un acuerdo conveniente que tenia fecha de expiración.

Por un momento olvido que su unión no era real. Ser consiente de pronto le cayo como un balde de agua helada. Se sintió extrañamente sola cuando se percato que el hombre con el que compartía su lecho es casi un extraño, que no estaba dispuesto a darle cabida en su vida.

Que linda había sido la simple invitación de conocerse mas afondo, pero las palabras habían quedado ahí, perdidas en una promesa que no se cumpliría. Unas pocas horas después todo el panorama cambio.

-Soy tu esposa por ahora. –Aclara haciendo que frunciera el ceño.

-Pues no te comportas como tal. –Siseo ganándose una sonrisa sarcástica de parte de Hermione. –No puedes ir por ahí a desayunar o salir con otros, mucho menos sin avisarme antes.

-No soy tu esclava o una extensión de ti mismo que puedas manipular a tu antojo.

-No espero que lo seas, pero debes portarte a la altura y no dar cabida a estúpidos rumores.

-Si lo que estas insinuando es que crees que seria capaz de traicionarte con cualquiera o aun peor con tu mejor amigo no me conoces en absoluto. Podre tener cientos de defectos, pero me gusta honrar mi palabra. Así que cuida muy bien tus palabras porque no voy a permitir que me ofendas cuestionando mi integridad.

Draco bufo en respuesta, girándose para poner espacio de por medio, de repente se sintió asfixiado por la situación. Tiro de sus cabellos peinándolos de manera compulsiva hacia atrás antes de volverse para ver de nuevo a la leona que aun seguía en guardia.

-No quiero a todo mundo especulando sobre nuestra relación o insinuando que tienes algo que ver con otros hombres.

-¿Desde cuando te importa lo que los demás piensen? Creí que siempre estuviste por encima de eso. –Se burlo.

Verdaderamente molesto se acerco a Hermione. Sus rostros estaban tan juntos que podían sentir la respiración agitada del otro.

-Cuida lo que dice.

-No, cuida tu lo que dices. Mantente al margen de mi vida, como yo me mantendré de la tuya.

-Si es por lo de ayer, creo que esto ya es demasiado. –Se resistía a disculparse por su arrebato.

Una sonrisa triste se tatuó en sus labios.

-Solo voy a complacerte Draco, dejare de molestarte, has sido lo suficiente claro al respecto. Ahora por favor vete que tengo demasiado trabajo. –Se aparto, pasando por un lado del rubio para ir hacia la silla tras su escritorio.

La tomo por el codo para hacerla girar y que chocara contra su pecho.

-No voy a irme hasta no aclarar lo de ayer.

-No hay absolutamente nada que aclarar. –Contesto orgullosa, ocultando lo mejor que podía su voz herida.

Tenia la disculpa atorada en la garganta, rasgando su laringe. Ya se habia disculpado en alguna ocasión por haberla herido en el pasado, pero ahora simplemente no encontraba las palabras para hacerle saber que se arrepentía por su arranque. Hablar no era lo suyo, nunca la había sido y la confusión sumada a esas nacientes emociones que estaban despertando en el, no le ayudaban en mucho.

Estaba perdido en su mirada, en la calidez que desprendía su esbelto cuerpo. Podía sentirla temblar a pesar de mantenerse firme y eso le gustaba, mas allá de lo que nunca podría admitir en voz alta.

Sin palabras, se limito a demostrar lo que no podía verbalizar.

Sintió a su presa, la tenia contra su cuerpo, subió lentamente una de sus manos en una caricia lenta, delineando sus costados hasta posarla en su rostro. La otra la mantuvo abierta contra su espalda para que no se moviera.

Sus ojos grises tenían las pupilas dilatadas. Los celos seguían ahí pero también el deseo y la necesidad de tirar de nuevo las barreras que su mujer estaba alzando para mantener su distancia.

Presa en sus brazos, quiso mantenerse indiferente a sus caricias, al contacto de su cuerpo. No quería escuchar el latido de su propio corazón siendo influenciado por la simpleza de un contacto que no debía significar nada.

Por la mañana se había prometido no mantener falsas expectativas que a la larga lastimaran de nuevo un corazón que seguía herido, sin embargo, sus labios borraron de un plumazo sus pensamientos coherentes. De nuevo todo era un sentimiento que la inundaba, que la hacia sucumbir a pesar de sus dudas e inseguridad.

La besaba intensamente, sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla, afianzándola con firmeza para que no pudiera soltarse por los casi inexistente forcejeos. Para su placer pronto noto como dejo de luchar para entregarse a sus labios. Solo entonces y después de que se hiciera necesario tomar de nuevo aire, termino el beso, mas no se alejo.

Con los labios sobre los suyo susurro. –Ayer tuve un día jodido y no me iré de acá hasta recompensarte por mi estupidez.

No era una disculpa propiamente dicha, sin embargo, era mucho mas de lo que pudiera esperar Hermione viniendo de Draco.

La castaña seguía cabreada por su actitud posesiva, pero después del enfrentamiento emocional que tuvo desde la noche anterior necesitaba un poco de paz. Se dejo llevar por un nuevo beso, mas intenso, caliente y húmedo.

Eso fue toda la motivación que necesitaba Malfoy para terminar de estirar el límite de sus propias reservas.

En otro momento, Hermione estaría verdaderamente cabreada de que alguien se atreviera a tirar todas las cosas de su escritorio, pero justo en ese instante no parecía relevante que las pilas de expedientes terminaran desperdigados por el piso junto con sus efectos personales, para ser apoyada contra la superficie mientras su marido levanta su falda hasta las caderas y rompe de un tirón sus bonitas bragas.

-Bonita oficina. –Le dijo con una sonrisa ladeada con la mirada acerada recreándose con la vista, antes de hundirse en su interior soltando un ronco gemido de placer que fue secundado por un largo suspiro de la castaña.

-Gracias. –Susurro en su oído, enredado más las piernas en sus caderas para acogerlo mas profundamente.

Quizás era el lugar y que podían ser descubiertos en cualquier momento fue lo que subió su adrenalina hasta el tope. Estaban envueltos en el fuego que recorría su piel y hacia hervir su sangre.

Otro tiron hizo que salieron volando los botones de su blusa. Mordisqueo sus pechos sobre la delgada tela del sostén que hacia juego con las bragas que destrozo. Empujo con fuerza penetrándola en un ritmo constante, cadencioso y caliente.

Estaba tan cerca, podía sentirla apretada, como sus paredes intimas comenzaban a contraerse, acelero su entrada con su propio deseo erizándoles los bellos de la piel.

-¡Draco! –Grito su nombre. Daba gracias al cielo que hubieran insonorizado el lugar, de otra manera no tendría cara de salir.

Escuchar su nombre fue todo lo que necesito para alcanzarla en un orgasmo que lo sacudió. Fue rápido, pero no menos placentero. Ambos necesitaban ese acercamiento, la calma que precede a la tormenta. Esa dulce reconciliación a una primera pelea conyugal.

Sin que Hermione lo notara, tomo las bragas rotas y las guardo en su bolsillo. Con un simple hechizo acomodo de nuevo las cosas en el escritorio, incluso los frascos de tinta que habían roto en el proceso, como también los desperfectos en la blusa de su mujer.

Reacomodaron sus ropas, sin decir palabra, pero mirándose intensamente y con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios.

-Te dejo trabajar. -Acaricio su mejilla, para después depositar un suave beso en los labios. -¿Sabes? En mi oficina hay un cómodo sillón de piel, donde te veras preciosa completamente desnuda.

Hermione se sonrojo.

-¿Te gustaría conocerla mañana?

-Hare todo lo posible, por ahora estoy bastante atrasada con el trabajo. –Dijo con fingido enfado, pero una dulce sonrisa.

-No escuche ninguna queja hace unos minutos.

-¡Basta! Vete ya, antes de que me busques problemas. –Se quejo, tratando de ocultar su turbación, aun no se podía acostumbrar a su manera descarada de ser.

Cuando Draco salió de la oficina esperaba encontrarse con Theo, tenia que cruzar un par de palabras con su amigo para sacarse la espina que llevaba clavada desde el día anterior. Pero no había nadie, además de los compañeros de área de su mujer en un par de cubículos en el fondo del lugar.

Mas tarde se encargaría de buscarlo.

Nott llevaba razón al decir que Astoria era una mujer mas a su medida que Hermione. Todo en ella estaba hecho para hacerla la mujer ideal para alguien de su estirpe y condición. Tenía el porte, belleza, elegancia, la cuna y sangre tan pura como la suya. Con alguien como ella todo estaría claro desde el principio, si el amor llegaba seria bienvenido, sino, seria una de las tantas relaciones que se sostendría para guardar las apariencias y nada más.

Si el caso fuera otro, sin en su vida no hubiera entrado Ginny Weasley, con un poco mas de insistencia por parte de su padre, posiblemente hubiera aceptado un compromiso con los Greengrass, sin embargo, eso ya no era relevante, los "hubieras" ya no tenían cabida en su vida, su realidad era otra distinta.

Por mucho que le doliera su orgullo y el amor propio el punto era que la pelirroja se había burlado de el, como si fuera un niño y en consecuencia había entrado Hermione a su vida para ayudarle de manera involuntaria a cobrar venganza y sacar una ventaja en el proceso que le facilitara limpiar su sucio apellido de ex mortigado.

Los hechos eran esos, pensar en otras probabilidades no tenia sentido. Si bien, por un breve instante sopeso la conveniencia de un contrato matrimonial entre Astoria y el, si las cosas no llegaban a nada con Hermione, no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido.

Estaba hastiado de seguir siempre las mismas directrices, de caminar por las sendas marcadas para alguien de su estirpe, ¿Cuántas malas decisiones había tomado hasta el momento? Solo por que eso era lo que se esperaba que hiciera.

Nació en una cuna de oro, llevando un apellido que pesaba demasiado y hasta ahora de adulto cuando a dejado atrás toda la mierda que envolvió su vida es capaz de ver que todo lo que había hecho hasta el momento era por las causas erróneas, siempre por intereses de terceros y no por los propios.

La primera decisión que había tomado por si mismo, fue tomar sus maletas y marcharse a otro continente para empezar de cero. Busco un lugar donde nadie le conociera, donde su apellido no significara nada, se mezclo entre los muggles y aprendió de ellos. Creo su propia empresa con fondos que no provenían de sus padres y logro formar un emporio que le traía grandes rendimientos. La fortuna de su familia no volvió a tocarla, aunque manejara todos los negocios aun a la distancia, para mantener complacida a su madre.

Por primera vez se daba por satisfecho, sabia lo que era partirse el alma para ganarse cada galeón. Tenía el ingenio, pero sobre todo la motivación. Quería probarse a si mismo que por primera vez no tenia necesidad de su apellido. Quizás con ese exceso de confianza fue pillado con la guardia suficientemente baja como para que la pelirroja Weasley se le colara hasta el tuétano.

Tenerla a pesar de su pasado fue un aliciente, la reafirmación de lograr conquistar el afecto de una mujer por sus propios medios, con el ingrediente extra que representaba que dicha persona estuviera al tanto de su turbio pasado y que a pesar de este, estuviera dispuesta a amarle por sobre los errores y la historia oscura que le seguía.

Fue un doble golpe enterarse del engaño. Humillado y dolido, perdiendo el terreno ganado en confianza. Lo que trajo de nuevo la rabia contra su maldito apellido, contra quien fue y quien trataba de ser, por permitirse la debilidad de un sentimiento que solo propicio que se burlaran de el.

Orillado por la situación, pero aun dueño de si mismo a pesar de todo, tomo su segunda decisión, vengarse.

Fue ese deseo irrefrenable de ajustar cuentas lo que lo hizo regresar al lugar donde se había prometido nunca volver. Presentándose en San Mungo con el único propósito de descubrir ante los ojos de San Potter y todo la maldita prole Weasley, la gran zorra que era realmente Ginebvra.

Quería ver el rostro del elegido descomponerse por la traición, que supiera que compartió su mujer con su peor enemigo. Deseaba que tuviera las mismas imágenes mentales de la mujer que amaba en brazos de otro, para que padeciera el mismo infierno por el que pasaba.

Contrario a todo, su paso se vio detenido por una mujer determinada a no dejarle pasar para cumplir su cometido. En apariencia era frágil, pequeña y parecía devastada, no por eso se dejo abatir. Se aferro a el en un abrazo tembloroso, húmedo y salado por sus lagrimas, sin importar que fuera el enemigo.

Suplico como jamás lo había hecho en sus años de escuela, a pesar de sus constantes ataques verbales. Pidió con todos sus fuerzas piedad, no para ella, sino para el hombre que pensaba destruir y del cual estaba enamorada.

Vio por primera vez su vulnerabilidad pero también la firmeza y convicción en esa entrega total para salvar lo insalvable y concederle paz a su mejor amigo, a su amor.

La suerte estaba echada. Si tan solo no hubiera detectado los furiosos celos en los ojos de Ginny descomponerle el semblante y tensarle el cuerpo. Si tan solo la calidez de Granger no le hubiera hecho tambalear su determinación, haciendo que la envidia de poseer un afecto como el suyo, que le hiciera estar dispuesta para hacer cualquier cosa por amor. Si tan solo su orgullo no estuviera tan herido como rabioso, no hubiera pronunciado las palabras que pronuncio en ese momento y que habían marcado un antes y un después que le dio un nuevo giro de 180 grados a su vida.

-¿Qué estas dispuesta a darme por mi silencio? –Pregunto a una Granger temblorosa que sujetaba entre sus brazos, al tiempo que su mente maestra entretejía nuevos planes.

Planes que subsanaran su orgullo, que le diera el placer de una venganza contra Ginny y arrebatar quizás el mas puro afecto a un estúpido hombre que no sabia de su existencia. Seria la cereza en el paste desposar a una heroína de guerra que pudiera limpiar su nombre y con ello dejar por fin de ser un paria de la sociedad mágica.

-Lo que me pidas. –No había duda en su respuesta.

-¿Estas segura Granger? –Volvió a cuestionarla con el afán de probar sus límites.

-Te daré lo que quieras. –Contesto de nuevo con tal intensidad como si estuviera haciendo un juramente inquebrantable.

-Te quiero a ti. –Soltó esas cuatro palabras sellando su destino.

De ese día había pasado poco mas de tres meses, desde entonces habían construido una relación que si bien no había comenzado de manera convencional, con el paso de los días estaba acercándolos mas.

Los celos y las dudas seguían acechándolos a ambos, por un lado Draco siendo tan posesivo como era no podía soportar tener que enfrentarse a la sombra de Potter, su frágil salud no hacia mas que mantener a su mujer siempre al tanto y preocupada de cualquier cambio en su estado. Por otro lado las inseguridades de Hermione se hacían presentes siempre que Ginny estaba presente, mas ahora que su embarazo ponía de manifiesto el posible lazo que podría unir a su marido con la mujer de su antiguo amor.

Para ambos, Draco y Hermione dar pasos para acercarse era un proceso lento, pero que hasta el momento les habia hecho darse cuenta que por encima de sus diferencias, se reconocían como iguales, que sin duda si las circunstancias que los unieron fueran distintas hubiera sido fácil cultivar sentimientos reales que les hicieran vislumbrar un camino juntos para consolidarse como pareja y posiblemente formar la familia que en el fondo ambos anhelaban.

Recordar aquel día le trajo a Draco la reafirmación de que quería luchar por conquistar a Hermione y no conformarse con un conveniente trato con los Greengrass. Lo que de verdad vale la pena cuesta el doble de esfuerzo y al final brinda mayores satisfacciones.

Con las bragas rotas de Hermione en el bolsillo y con su esencia de mujer aun en su cuerpo se propuso con más firmeza dar con una cura definitiva para Potter y asi quitar ese peso de su relación actual.

En cuanto llego a su oficina, se encerró a piedra y lodo en su laboratorio para seguir haciendo pruebas, sumergiéndose a su vez en el diario de su padrino para encontrar una respuesta a las posibles maldiciones que Lestrager usara en contra de Potter.

*o*O*o*

No se limito al pedir un postre para degustar con su té de cardamomo, ¡Por supuesto que eso simplemente no era posible! –pensó con sarcasmo-, en cambio pidió 3 porciones de diferentes variedades de pastel, 2 grandes trozos de tarta helada de frambuesa y delicia de chocolate y un helado de tres sabores distintos.

El simplemente se llevaba su taza de café a los labios cada cierto tiempo, viendo con incredulidad, como parecía debatirse con que empezar.

-¿Te vas a comer todo eso?

-Claro que no. Lo vamos a compartir. –Aclaro mostrándole dos pequeñas cucharas en lugar de una.

Apenas estaba buscando las palabras justas para rechazar la oferta de manera educada, cuando entreabrió un poco los labios y Luna le metió la cuchara en la boca con un poco de pastel de arándanos.

El buen Theo no pudo protestar cada que intentaba decir algo un nuevo postre entraba a su boca.

-Deja de hacer eso. –Le dijo por fin sosteniendo su mano por la muñeca.

-¿Porque? Se nota que te gustan las cosas dulces, por que no compartir un poco. –contesto mirándole fijamente.

Si, definitivamente tenía una mente tan retorcida que aquella inocente declaración parecía tener un doble sentido que le hicieron sonrojar como un colegial virgen. Carraspeo incomodo cuando ya venia otra cuchara hacia su boca, esta vez con un poco de tarta de frambuesa.

-Puedo hacerlo solo. –Aclaro, su voz le pareció extraña.

Tratando de no ser brusco le quito la cuchara para comer la porción que le había ofrecido.

-No me molesta darte. –Le dice con simpleza tomando la otra cuchara y tomando un poco de helado blanco de coco para ella, paladeando el sabor.

¡Joder! –Pensó, imaginando que era otra cosa, la suave mancha de color blanco entre sus labios.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos. –Aviso apresurándose a pagar la cuenta.

Esa lunática rubiecilla lograba ponerlo de los nervios. Ahora además había hecho que pensara en cosas no santas ante sus inocentes comentarios. Tenía la mente trabajando en perversiones que hacían que se apretara su pantalón.

. . .

Theo se paso por la oficina de Draco, ese mismo día por la tarde. Había solicitado su presencia. Se daba una muy buena idea de sus intenciones, por eso iba preparado para una nueva discusión.

Lo que no esperaba era verlo tan pacifico, sentado en su silla con la mirada fija en el. El silencio podría cortarse con un cuchillo aun asi no abrió la boca, no seria el primero en poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Esta vez tendría que ser Malfoy quien diera el primer paso.

El castaño no se había sentado, se mantenía de pie apoyando ambas manos en el respaldo de la silla frente a Draco. No se movió cuando lo vio levantarse y rodear el escritorio para enfrentarlo. Lo que no vio venir fue que le lanzara un buen golpe en la mandíbula con el puño cerrado que le causo un punzante dolor.

Malfoy no era del tipo de hombres que usara sus puños para defenderse, eso siempre le pareció de mal gusto y poca clase, especialmente para alguien de su cuna. Por eso comprendía que su amigo por fin había madurado, al menos lo suficiente para dejar atrás sus manías anti muggles.

Lejos de enfadarse, le sonrió con sorna, moviendo su mandíbula de derecha a izquierda como queriendo acomodarla después del golpe.

-Nunca volverás a expresarte de esa manera de Hermione ¿He sido lo suficientemente claro? –Advirtió con sus ojos grises aun ardiendo de rabia.

Como respuesta Nott levanto las manos en señal de rendición. No pensaba realmente todo lo que dijo de Hermione, el mismo se cortaría la lengua si algún verdadero insulto saliera de su boca contra la castaña.

-Pensé que estabas interesado en Astoria. –Fue su respuesta.

-Pensaste mal. –Dijo aun con enfado.

-¡Vaya amigo! Déjame felicitarte. Parece que no eres tan estúpido como pretendes.

-¡Nott! Controla tu lengua.

Theo rio de buen humor.

Ellos eran Slytherin, no hablarían de sentimientos y no hacia falta. Ese golpe era el ajuste de cuentas necesarias para resarcir el honor dañado. Draco comprende el actuar de su amigo, pero no toleraría que pasara de los límites y por su lado Nott acababa de confirmar que el rubio iba por todo con Hermione y eso internamente le satisfacía.

El Cataño suponía por los acontecimientos de la mañana que su plan habia salido de maravilla, cuando regreso al ministerio acompañado por la extravagante Lovegood se encontraron con una Hermione que era toda sonrisas, era una muy distinta a la triste y distraída joven con la que había tomado el desayuno. Era más que evidente que se habían reconciliado. De nuevo estaba ahí el dulce amargor de querer algo así para el mismo.

-¿Tienes algo mas que decirme? –La pregunta era mero trámite.

Sabia por la manera nerviosa en que se peinaba el pelo hacia atrás que habia algo que le molestaba.

-Hay una entrada en el libro que me preocupa.

Nott sabia bien a que libro se refería, el era el único que sabia la existencia de la obra de Snape.

-¿Qué exactamente?

Draco se limito a sacar de uno de los cajones de su escritorio, utilizado su varita para deshacer algunos hechizos de seguridad, el diario de vida de su padrino.

Abriendo el libro, busco una pagina en concreto y girando el libro le permitió que el mismo lo leyera.

Con curiosidad Theo se inclino para leer la entrada.

"… _La hierba mala crece por todos lado y se junta con los de su misma especie, casi como por casualidad o la misma selección natural que hace que las aves de rapiña nunca vayan solas. Cuanto aborrezco a los hermanos L, ambos desquiciados, su sadismo retorcido y el gusto por infringir dolor mas allá de los limites. Uno de ellos ha contraído nupcias con una mujer con sus mismas inclinaciones. Merlín libre a cualquiera de caer en sus garras, sus últimas victimas enloquecieron de dolor suplicando la muerte... "_

-Los hermanos Lestranger y tu tía Bellatrix. –Afirmo el castaño.

Quizás no se mencionaban los nombres pero los detalles eran claros, incluso por historias que el mismo Lucius le contara sobre su cuñada y el esposo de esta, sabia que habían sido precisamente ese trió –Bellatrix, Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestranger- mas Barty Crouch hijo quienes torturaran al matrimonio Longbotton hasta llevarlos a la demencia.

-No se como no me había acordado de esas entradas del libro. Hasta hoy que intentaba hacer unos registros.

El castaño no quiso hacer preguntas. Lo que quisiera decir su amigo le estaba costando trabajo de asimilar por algún motivo. La tención era evidente.

-Snape menciona en varias entradas que tanto detestaba a los Lestranger que era mi padre a quien mandaban en las mismas misiones, con el pretexto de no exponer la fachada que mantenía de doble agente.

-¿Cual es el punto?

-Rodolphus era un hombre de costumbres, sus ataques siempre eran iguales, las mismas maldiciones imperdonables, las torturas, la manera de trabajar con sus victimas. Hay una buena posibilidad de que mi padre conozca la maldición que pudo emplear contra Potter.

-¿Esa es una buena noticia? Aunque debe de haber una buena razón por la que te comportas como si fuera algo malo.

-Mi padre no es del tipo de personas que haga favores, mucho menos para ayudar a Potter.

-Sera un gran problema. –Admitió Theo. –¿Te preocupa lo que pedirá a cambio?

-Es muy posible que quiera hacer algún acuerdo para aceptar un contrato con los Greenglass.

-Hermione puede persuadirlo.

-¿Crees que no lo he pensado? –Pregunto molesto. –Para eso tendría que decirle que estoy ayudando a San Potter y eso es lo ultimo que quiero.

-¿Qué tendría de malo? Después de todo lo estas haciendo por ella.

-No quiero que lo sepa y punto.

-Sera como tu quieras, pero entonces tendrás que encontrar alguna manera de convencer a Lucius. Así evitarías el riesgo de matar a Potter en el proceso y que de todos modos tu leona se entere de que hiciste cosas a sus espaldas.

-A veces sigo preguntándome por que eres mi amigo. –Le dijo lanzándole un tintero a la cabeza que Nott esquivo con facilidad.

-Se que me amas. Además yo podría decir lo mismo.

*o*O*o*

Desde que se volvió a topar con Draco Malfoy, su vida era como una montaña rusa, llena de subidas y bajadas emocionales constantes que la dejaban extenuada. Estar a su lado no era sencillo, haciendo a un lado el pasado que los unió y los motivos por los que termino aceptando un contrato nupcial, a su lado todo era intenso.

No se arrepentía en lo mas mínimo de entregarse a el, todos sus encuentros le hacían descubrir nuevas sensaciones, explorando una sensualidad y sexualidad que nunca creyó que pudiera poseer.

En su oficina no podía dejar de pensar en el encuentro que acababa de tener con su marido. Sonrió de manera boba acariciando sus labios. Suspiro largamente intentando concentrarse, sin embargo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos no podía alejar a Draco de sus pensamientos.

La noche anterior se durmió con una sensación de desazón y de tristeza que hicieron tambalear su corazón. Por la mañana al despertar con Malfoy a su lado como si nada hubiera ocurrido, la deja todavía mas confundida y extrañamente dolida por su actitud.

Era consiente que no debía sentirse de esa manera después de todo, su matrimonio no era del todo convencional, no podía comportarse como una esposa comedida y preocupada por su marido, y Draco no tenia obligación de contestar sus preguntas.

Se alecciono para comenzar a separa sus emociones de lo que debería ser solo un negocio. Eso le enloquecía, pero no encontraba otra manera de proteger a su corazón de nuevos golpes. No quería terminar decepcionada por esperar mas de algo que tenia fecha de expiración. En algún momento el divorcian seria inminente y con ello, debía aprender a estar bien en soledad.

A pesar de su determinación, ahora estaba de nuevo poniendo demasiado corazón a algo que no debería tenerlo. Debía recordar que ella solo representaba un trato conveniente, que sin importar lo mucho que había cambiado Draco y todo lo bien que la hacia sentir, su relación no seria duradera.

El día anterior de compras fue una locura. Draco no mintió al mencionar que Blaise era la contraparte masculina de Pansy, juntos lograrían que la moda se suicidara o como poco que entrara en coma.

Recordarlo le ponía la piel de gallina.

Fueron tienda tras tienda, se probaron cientos y cientos de conjuntos, parecía que en cada negocio armaban su propia pasarela, haciendo que las dependientas casi enloquecieran antes sus exigencias. No era que no supieran que querían, era que sabían exactamente que buscaban y nada parecía complacerles.

Sinceramente ella no veía gran diferencia en las prendas, no tenia el ojo clínico de Pansy para notar la calidad de las telas y los tejidos, ni el exquisito gusto de Blaise para combinar la gama de colores. Tampoco sabía distinguir entre el amarillo limón y el amarillo veraniego, para ella ambos eran amarillos. Sin duda debió mantener la boca cerrada pues eso les dio entrada a ese par de maniacos de la moda para arrastrarla también a los probadores haciéndola sentir una muñeca que tenia que meterse en cuanto modelito escogieran para ella.

En algún punto ya no sentía el cuerpo como suyo, la hacían salir de los probadores usando ropa que rayaba en el escándalo. Lo mismo podía ser satín, encaje, cuero negro, telas translucidas que mostraban mas de lo que cubrían. Montada en plataformas, botas de tubo alto en piel, zapatillas con tacones de aguja tan altos que caminaba como el venadito bambi recién nacido, con las rodillas apretadas una contra otra para intentar guardar el equilibrio, tastabillando y con las piernas temblorosas.

¡Por Merlin! Si no era el infierno, estaba muy cerca de serlo.

Vestidos; de noche, para coctel, casuales, largos, cortos, con ruedo, cola, volantes, sin mangas, con escotes rectos, en corazón o cuadrados, drapeados, fruncidos, liso, irisados, con aplicaciones de piedras, lentejuelas o botones. Pantalones; con corte rectos, entubados, acampanados, largos, cortos, lisos, con desgastes, decolorados, en mezclilla, organza o gabardina. Todo, todo era una locura.

-Con ese vestido, estos zapatos. –Decía Pansy dándole un par de zapatillas con cordones que se enredaban hasta las pantorrillas.

-Esta bolsa, los lentes y estos accesorios. –Blaise le colgó el bolso en la mano, haciéndola girar para ayudarle ponerse un collar.

Se habia resistido cuanto pudo. En verdad que lo habia intentado pero Pansy y Blaise juntos eran como una fuerza natural incontrolable. Apenas aplacaba un poco la euforia de la morena, era Zabini quien la arrastraba tras probadores con la amenaza de que si no lo hacia de manera voluntaria el mismo la desvestiría para ponerle después los bellos conjuntos que eligieron para ella.

Era imposible contenerlos, incluso en contra de sus principios había querido sacar su varita para hechizarlos, pero estaban en el mundo Muggles en uno de los centros comerciales de mayor prestigio. Simplemente no podía ponerlos en evidencia, además aun cuando sufriera en silencio no podia evitar sentir también un poco de alegría por ese par de locos que estaban pletóricos de felicidad, como niños en juguetería. Además de que los vendedores a pesar de las exigencias y que estuvieran sudando de manera literal ante sus demandas se estaban ganando comisiones estratosféricas, que a pensar del cansancio y desgaste inevitable que provocaban esos compradores compulsivos, no perdían sus sonrisas satisfechas.

En un momento dado fue imposible cargar con las decenas de bolsas y cajas de sus compras, a empujones lograron meter todo en un baño desocupado y en cuanto verificaron que nadie les miraba, Hermione tuvo que hacer uso de su varita para mandar los paquetes a su mansión.

Compraron de todo; ropa, zapatos y accesorios, pero también algunos artilugios muggles como los llamo Pansy, televisores de plasma, aparatos de música, etc. que entregarían a domicilio.

Cuando terminaron los tres se dejaron caer en los comodos asientos en una cafetería.

-Ustedes son demasiado. –Admitió la castaña suspirando exhausta.

-Gracias. –Contestaron al unisón sus amigos, haciéndola reir, mas aun por que ella no lo habia dicho como un alago.

Incluso al Señor Malfoy le surtieron todo un guardaropa muggle para que siguiera siendo el mismo hombre distinguido que era, pero esta ocasión acorde al mundo con el que comenzaba a interactuar.

Blaise observo un rato en silencio la plática alegre que sostenían Pansy y Hermione. El al igual que Nott y Malfoy, descubría maravillado la facilidad con la que conquisto el aparentemente siempre frio y duro corazón de la morena.

-Gracias. –Soltó de repente el muchacho, llevando su vaso de jugo a los labios.

Ambas chicas le miraron, como para asegurar que había dicho algo.

-¿Gracias por que? –Fue la morena la que pregunto con curiosidad.

-Hacia mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan bien.

Hermione sonrió y tomo su mano para reconfortarlo. Podía notar la melancolía en sus palabras a pesar de los esfuerzos que hacia por no mostrar debilidad. Pansy tomo la mano libre de su amigo igual que la castaña.

-A partir de ahora todo estará bien. –Prometió Granger esa tarde.

Los dos Slyterin sonrieron ante sus palabras.

Con ese ultimo recuerdo Hermione intento de nuevo ponerse a trabajar, mucho tiempo había perdido como para seguir por el mismo camino.

*o*O*o*

Apenas Ron abrió los ojos, deseo con todas sus fuerzas no haber despertado y seguir sumido en el sopor del sueño que le evitaba la agonía de la resaca. Parecía que la cabeza iba a estallarle en cualquier momento.

Se enderezo lentamente para sentarse en la orilla de la cama, todo le daba vueltas. Parecía que la noche anterior se extendió con el whisky de fuego y ahora le estaban pasando factura. Era mas que posible que aun siguiera un poco ebrio.

La sensación de las arcajadas le hizo levantarse rápido de la cama, para correr al baño a tropezones. Justo llego a tiempo para vaciar el contenido de su estomago en el retrete. Inclinado tiro de la cadena antes de tener que vomitar de nuevo. Se levanto apoyándose en las paredes del baño y después de lavarse la boca intento regresar a la cama para descansar un rato mas.

Daba gracias a Merlín que fuera su día libre. Se recargo en el marco de la puerta que dividía el cuarto de baño de la habitación para intentar tomar fuerzas, el dolor de cabeza no hacia mas que empeorar y seguía con el estomago revuelto, al menos las cosas habían dejado de girar alrededor.

Dio un primer paso, liberando su soporte para averiguar si podía hacer el recorrido de vuelta a la cama sin tropiezos. Fue cuando levanto la vista hacia la cama para calcular la distancia que se percato que entre el lio de sabanas estaba una mujer desnuda.

Abrió son sorpresa los ojos, congelado en el lugar sin poder recordar que demonios había pasado la noche anterior.

Quizas debido a que la joven durmiente sintió la ferrea mirada del pelirrojo, comenzó a removerse en la cama, hasta despertar.

Se enderezo hasta estar sentada, dejando caer la sabana que dejo al desnudo sus pechos blancos. Fue cuando sus ojos se conectaron que reconoció a la mujer con la que evidentemente había intimado.

-¿¡Daphne!?. –Dijo con voz temblorosa y enronquecida. Haciendo sonreír a la chica.

-Hola. –Saludo moviendo su mano con sensualidad le invitaba a volver a la cama.

-Discúlpame un momento. –apenas contesto entro de nuevo al baño para vomitar.

La joven sonrió maliciosa. Sus planes estaban en marcha.

*o*O*o*

En el departamento que antes había habitado Hermione, se encontraba Blaise y Pansy, sacando de las bolsas todas las cosas que compraron. La conversación había sido fluida y ligera hasta que de algún modo todo se torció para tratar sobre un tema delicado para ambos.

-Creo que no pido demasiado, solo quiero la verdad. Después de todo merezco saber si tengo al menos una oportunidad de conquistar tu afecto.

No había reproches en sus preguntas, nada mas la necesidad de saber a que debía atenerse para insistir o dejar ir definitivamente sus sentimientos.

-Te quiero. –Titubeante levanto la mirada buscando el azul de sus ojos.

-¿Pero? –Pregunto al verla dudando, imaginando que a pesar de que le quería no era precisamente de la forma en que el desearía que lo hiciera.

-No te amo, al menos no de la manera en la que mereces. Muchas veces lo intentamos.

-Pero antes estaba Draco, ahora el esta fuera de tu lista. –No quiso ofenderla pero el comentario le dolió a la morena.

Suspiro con tristeza antes de contestar. –Me llevo mucho tiempo darme cuenta que tampoco a Draco lo quise de esa manera, entre nosotros se formo una relación llena de necesidad, no de afecto verdadero. También lo quiero, pero al igual que tu, creo que es un tipo de cariño distinto.

-Has cambiando mucho.

-Me gusta pensar que madure.

Zabini sonrió. –Eres una gran mujer.

-Lo se. –Dijo presumida haciéndolo sonreír aun mas.

-Entonces creo que ya es tiempo de dejarte ir. –No dejaba de doler esa aceptación, pero había llegado el tiempo de avanzar.

Continuaron desempacando sus compras, organizando el enorme armario del moreno que había sido ampliado con un hechizo expansor. Lo hicieron rodeados con un silencio cómodo que ya no les dañaba.

Zabini amaba a Pansy, ese sentimiento en el pasado lo había destruido de muchas maneras por los celos hacia Malfoy, por el resentimiento hacia la misma morena por no corresponderle y el odio contra lo que estaban viviendo ante la inevitable proximidad de la guerra.

Quizás tardaría en sanar y le seguiría doliendo por algún tiempo. Pero dejo de ser un dolor dañino que destruye para convertirse en un dolor sosegado que le hacia saber que a pesar de todo tenia un corazón que podía amar.

-Gracias por la ayuda. –Le dijo besando su coronilla y fundiéndose en un abrazo liberador.

Daba gracias por la oportunidad de volver a empezar.

*o*O*o*

Los tres meses de servicio en el Geriátrico terminaban esa misma semana. El tiempo había terminado más rápido de lo que hubiera imaginado Lucius, incluso el señor James. El trato que hicieron el primer día que se conocieron en algún momento quedo en el olvido.

Su amistad se fue fortaleciendo tan lentamente que quizás ninguno de los dos lo noto realmente, entre la rivalidad en el ajedrez que le hizo pasar buenos momentos de sana competencia y berrinches por parte de un rubio que no le gustaba perder. Además del hecho de que el señor Malfoy le facilitara volver a hacer el trabajo que amaba, su relación se fortaleció hasta el punto de decir que su amistad era verdadera.

James Johnson dejo su aislamiento auto impuesto, cuando volvió a sentirse útil. Cuando sus compañeros y cuidadores veían admirados sus hermosos trabajos de joyería que cada fin de mes terminaban subastados para proporcionarle nuevo material, al tiempo que el dinero también se empleaba en organizar nuevos talleres que mejoraron de manera considerable la calidad de vida de los ansíanos del asilo.

La amargura de James se disolvió al mismo tiempo que se disolvían las resistencias de Lucius para admitir que después de todo los magos y los muggles no eran tan diferentes.

Faltaban tres días para terminar el servicio en ese lugar, antes de embarcarse en una nueva aventura en un lugar distinto, lleno de muggles a los cuales adaptarse y en una situación a la que no sabia muy bien Lucius si podría hacerle frente.

Era martes y le habían pedido a Hermione que se tomara el tiempo para hacer una visita, pues tenían una sorpresa.

Cuando llego Hermione, fue directamente al pequeño taller del Señor Johnson, donde los encontró charlando animadamente.

-Buen día. –Saludo cortes, acercándose a los dos hombre que parecían felices por su llegada.

-¡Bienvenida! –James se levanto de su asiento para acercarse a la castaña y besar ambas mejillas.

El recibimiento la tomo por sorpresa, pero fue grato darse cuenta del gran progreso que presentaba el estado anímico del anciano.

-Gracias. –La sonrisa de Hermione era resplandeciente y satisfecha.

-Me dijo Lucius que quería verme y aquí estoy.

-Así es mi buen amigo Lucius siempre es un buen aliado. –Dijo el anciano con un doble sentido que Malfoy entendió a la perfección.

-¿En que le puedo ayudar?

-Tengo un pequeño presente para ti.

-No es necesario, no debe molestarse. –Intento negarse avergonzada a recibir la pequeña caja que le ofrecía.

-Me ofenderé profundamente si no lo aceptas. –Advirtió.

Lucius se mantuvo ciertamente al margen, no quería levantar ninguna sospecha en su contra y conocía bastante a su hijo como para evitar cometer errores que lo pusieran en alerta.

Vacilante Hermione abrió la pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro y se encontró con un bonito anillo de oro blanco con una piedra de buen tamaño en color rosado.

-Es realmente hermoso.

-Y lo hice especialmente para ti, es mi manera de agradecer su ayuda, que me permitieran volver a sentirme útil.

-Es demasiado, no puedo aceptarlo.

Con cierta brusquedad el anciano saco el anillo de la caja, tomando su mano lo coloco en el dedo indicado.

Sin duda el anillo era una pieza exquisita, no era demasiado ostentoso como lo había sido en forma de dije, pero el rubí rosado había sido cortado magistralmente dándole un corte perfecto y discreto. Engarzado en un aro de oro blanco con pequeños grabados en el exterior como de enredaderas.

"Hermione" se leía el grabado en su interior, pero ese detalle no lo pudo apreciar con el anillo ya puesto.

-Ya te dije que no estoy dispuesto a aceptar una negativa. –Advirtió de nuevo con fingiendo enojo.

-Gracias, es realmente hermoso.

Moviendo la mano el anciano intento quitarle importancia.

-Solo espero que no nos olvides, regresa alguna vez a visitarnos. Cuando vengas quiero verte el anillo.

-No voy a quitármelo. –Prometió sosteniendo su mano contra su corazón y acariciando el anillo con la otra.

Una calidez embargo a la castaña, un suave calor que interpreto como agradecimiento y se extendió desde su corazón hasta el resto de su cuerpo. Abrazo sin pensar al Señor Johnson, con una única lagrima rodando por su mejilla. Estaba realmente conmovida.

Cuando lo soltó, se limpio rápidamente con el dorso de la mano.

-Gracias de nuevo.

-No agradezcas niña, ha hecho posible otorgarme un poco de juventud con todo esto. –Dijo señalando alrededor el taller.

Se despidió después de un rato de platicar sobre los nuevos proyectos y con la promesa de visitarle con frecuencia. Cuando se retiro al fin dejo solos a James y Lucius.

-Debiste decirle que el regalo era tuyo.

-Nunca lo aceptaría de mi parte.

-Esa chiquilla tiene demasiado buen corazón como para no perdonarte. Igual lo hubiera recibido.

-Lo se. –Admitió Lucius con cierta culpa por lo que acababa de hacer. –Pero es mejor así.

El rubí rosa ya estaba en manos de Hermione, sus cualidades debían ser los mismos que los del dije, por tanto esperaba que en breve surtiera efecto y el primer Malfoy mestizo viniera en camino.

*o*O*o*

Narcisa se encontraba tomando el te en la terraza de su mansión. Lucius solía llegar ya entrada la tarde, asi que además de la poca servidumbre que ahora tenía, se encontraba sola, o al menos eso pensó hasta que de la nada apareció un hombre a pocos pasos de donde se encontraba.

-¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte Cissy?

Sabía que debía de temerle al hombre frente a ella, que incluso tenia el descaro de sentarse frente a ella, sin ser invitado y tomar sin permiso una galleta que se llevo a los labios. Pero estaba tan impactada por su repentina aparición y por la familiaridad de sus palabras que se quedo helada.

-Sigues tan hermosa como siempre. –Evaluativo la admiro.

-Rodolphus –Dijo al fin encontrando su voz y temblando internamente ante su presencia.


	20. ¿Quien es el padre?

*o*O*o*

Tenia calor, mucho calor. Podía sentir sus mejillas arder y un cosquilleo nacer de su bajo vientre, expandiéndose por todas sus terminaciones nerviosas, sofocándola. No terminaba de entender que le estaba pasando, por un momento pensó que tenía fiebre, posiblemente había pescado algún virus recientemente.

Apenas llego a la mansión, ni siquiera ceno, se fue directamente a su habitación para tomar un baño que pudiera bajarle ese calor que la estaba enloqueciendo. Se desvistió con prisa, sonriendo al recordar que no llevaba bragas. Estaba segura que el maldito de Draco se las había llevado, porque por más que busco en su oficina no las encontró, ni siquiera cuando conjuro un Accio.

Recordar esa mañana fue el acabose, la temperatura de su cuerpo subió escandalosamente haciéndola gemir. La tina de baño estaba llena y se sumergió con desespero intentando que el calor se disipara. Pero no funcionaba, el ardor seguía consumiéndola.

Su cuerpo pedía a gritos una satisfacción que no comprendía, su aturdimiento no le permitía pensar con claridad, solo sentía, podía percibir todo potenciado al cien por ciento.

Desesperada se sumergió por completo en la cálida agua, conteniendo la respiración por unos segundos cuando salió, sus mejillas ardían con mas fuerza, todos los bellos de su piel erizados y sus pezones duros y erguidos. Los acaricio por inercia logrando que la electricidad que sintió al hacerlo le provocara arquear su espalda.

Era placentero, sus manos comenzaron a acariciarla, provocando que la ola de deseo se incrementara. Incapaz de frenarse, sus manos estrujaron sus senos, primero suavemente, después mas fuerte, tirando de sus pezones, una de sus manos bajo lentamente por su abdomen, hasta el tocar el bello encrespado de su pubis. Sus piernas temblaron con anticipación.

Nunca lo había hecho, pero se encontraba fuera de si misma, buscando aplacar el sofocante deseo. No notaba que el anillo del rubí rosado se volvía mas cálido y que hacia brillar tenuemente la alianza de matrimonio de su dedo anular, como si este mismo irradiara una fuerza magnética imparable.

Comenzó a acariciarse primero tímidamente, apenas roso son las yemas de sus dedos su pequeño botón rosa estuvo a punto de perder el control. Se mordió los labios, gimiendo con fuerza, encendida y sofocada, deseosa. Era tan placentero como tormentoso, quería mas, mucho mas.

Sus dedos tomaron vida propia explorando su entrada, hundiéndose, mimando su intimidad, comenzando a danzar. Apretaba sus piernas presa de éxtasis, de una euforia desconocida, intima y sublime.

Alcanzo el orgasmo en un grito, el calor abrazador la dejo débil, con las piernas temblando y sus terminaciones nerviosas estallando en una suave ola que rompió su cuerpo.

Escucho ruidos afuera. Seguramente Draco había llegado. Se levanto aun temblorosa, tomando su varita seco su cabello y su cuerpo, desnuda fue a darle la bienvenida.

El calor seguía y buscaba ser satisfecho.

*o*O*o*

Pansy sujetaba su mano con firmeza entre las suyas, sin importar que él apretara con tal fuerza a su vez, que comenzaba a lastimarle los dedos.

Estaba por encima de las demostraciones en público de debilidad, su temperamento y carácter siempre le impedían que las lagrimas fluyeran con libertad, mucho mas cuando se trata de una persona que hasta hace poco estaba completamente desconectado de su vida.

Eso no evita que el nudo que ata su garganta comience a crecer y con ello, el escozor en sus ojos azules. Esta haciendo una tarea titánica para mantener a raya las lagrimas. Su rostro se muestra impasible como siempre. Serio, altivo e inexpresivo, pero esta vez esta muy lejos de ser eso lo que siente.

Muerde el interior de su mejilla sin darse cuenta, hasta que el sabor a sangre hace evidente que se ha roto por presionar demasiado. No es algo que le importe, de momento toda su atención esta puesta en la persona que se aferra a su mano con tal brío que comienza a sentirla entumecida. Imagina que quizás es el tacto de sus heladas manos lo único que lo sujeta en ese momento para no enloquecer de dolor, por eso se mantiene a un lado de su cama a pesar de la imperiosa necesidad de querer salir corriendo.

Tiene que reconocer que es valiente, que sin importar el sudor que corre por su rostro pálido y todo su cuerpo, empapando las sabanas, con todo y las convulsiones que lo hacen estremecerse de manera involuntaria, se niega a rendirse. Ahogo los gritos iníciales a fuerza de apretar los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar.

Mantiene los ojos firmemente cerrados, mechones de cabello negro se pegan a su rostro evidentemente delgado y enfermo. Sin anteojos se ve mucho mas joven a pesar de todo, con un aire rebelde y desenfadado.

-¡Lo siento! –Escucha de repente decirle con voz temblorosa y débil.

Sus ojos verdes la miran con disculpa.

Trata de aflojar el agarre para soltarla, acaba de darse cuenta que le esta haciendo daño. Mas la morena parece molesta y lejos de permitir que aleje su mano, lo sostiene con mas fuerza, llevando su mano cerca de su corazón.

-¡No voy a soltarte! –Advierte.

Aunque no sabe muy bien a que se refiere, lo único que es seguro es que a pesar de todo no piensa marcharse. Que aguantara el dolor si con eso logra mantenerlo cuerdo y un poco distante al tormento que esta sufriendo.

Harry sonríe agradecido, mas la mueca de agradecimiento pronto cambia, evolucionando a una de dolor. Su respiración se agita, volviéndose mas superficial como si no alcanzara a llevar aire a sus pulmones.

Los monitores a los que esta conectado enloquece. Comienzan a pitar de manera estridente su presión arterial esta por los suelos, bajando dramáticamente a un ritmo acelerado.

-¡Apártate! –Grita Draco.

La morena ni siquiera lo escucha, asustada no es consiente de lo que esta ocurriendo hasta que el rubio la aparta de un fuerte empujón. Aterrorizada ve como entierra con fuerza una enorme aguja en su pecho para inyectar un liquido gris perlado directamente a su corazón.

Malfoy no pierde tiempo, en el suero que tiene conectado en su brazo derecho pone una segunda solución y espera. Con el rostro concentrado y preocupado, que los medicamentes que acaba de suministrarle surtan efecto.

No grita, pero no deja de ser terrible verlo revolverse sobre la cama, presa de dolores indescriptibles. Sus brazos y piernas se pones rígidos, ateridos por una tención que muestra los músculos engarrotados y tensos.

Pansy aun sostiene sus manos sobre su corazón, donde hacia un par de segundo también sostuvo la de Potter. Un par de pasos más atrás de donde Draco trabaja con desespero por estabilizarlo. Sus labios tiemblan y ese nudo en la garganta se a desecho para dejarle paso a las lagrimas silenciosas que escurre de sus ojos y resbalan lentamente por sus mejillas pálidas.

Se obliga a moverse, limpiando con el dorso de su mano las lagrimas tibia. Se mueve con paso firme al otro lado de la cama para no interrumpir la labor de su amigo y vuelve a tomar una de sus manos.

Lo sostiene con fuerza, llorando por primera vez sin vergüenza, ni egoísmo, por otro ser humano que sufre y se duele, pero sobre todo, que lucha con todas sus fuerzas por sobrevivir.

Neville esta a pocos metros con la espalda pegada a la pared, completamente en Shock, a sido demasiado para el castaño, que a revivido atravez de Harry lo que debió ser el sufrimiento de sus propios padres.

También llora y tiembla, abrazándose a si mismo, con los ojos sumamente abiertos, nublados de terror y dolidos. Resistió la primera media hora, hasta que el dolor de Harry fue tan intenso que solto un fuerte grito que le hizo estremecer. Si no le hubiera hecho prometer que no iba a detener ese infierno, gustoso hubiera mandado a Malfoy a la mierda para que parara todo.

No pudo aguantar por mas tiempo antes de colapsar ante sus propios demonios internos, se vio reducido y superado por la situación. Fue cuando Parkinson tomo su lugar al verlo imposibilitado para calmarse a si mismo.

Solo cuando las maquinas enloquecieron volvió a la realidad, quedándose por unos segundos sin aliento siquiera para moverse y dejar el resguardo de la pared donde había estado apoyado. Dio un primer paso titubeante, seguido de otro hasta estar justo al lado de la morena que parecía no prestarle atención alguna.

Draco seguía esperando cualquier cambio, no le quedaba mas remedio que esperar, necesitaba darle unos minutos a su cuerpo para reponerse de la alta dosis de veneno que le había suministrado.

El tiempo corría desesperadamente lento en la habitación, a la espera de cualquier cambio que decidiera entre si vivía o moría el salvador del mundo mágico.

*o*O*o*

Narcisa jamás mostro miedo ante el Lord, aunque este sentimiento fuera el único motivarte que tenia para mantenerse ecuánime en los peores momentos. Cuando Lucius temblaba antes su presencia, ella solo inclinaba la cabeza en señal de un falso respeto.

A solas era otra historia distinta, el miedo la envolvía como una fiera que le desgarraba lentamente las entrañas causando un pánico tal que no conciliaba dormir ni comer. Resguardada por las paredes de su habitación, se permitía llorar de angustia y desesperación, pero solo por breves momentos, cuando salía de nuevo era la representación perfecta de la seguridad y la tranquilidad. Volvía a ser altiva, a mantenerse imperrima ante cualquier circunstancia por oscura o turbia que fuera.

Mostro la misma actitud ante Rodolphus. Reponiéndose con suma maestría le sonrió con cortesía después de pronunciar su nombre.

-¿Quieres tomar un poco de té?

-Por supuesto querida. –Le dijo cortes, inclinándose en un ademan caballeroso.

La rubia sonrió en respuesta haciendo aparecer con su varita una taza limpia. El movimiento tensiono al hombre, pero la tranquilidad que mostraba la mujer le apaciguo de inmediato. Siguió con la mirada los suaves movimientos de sus manos, la delicadeza con la que sostenía la tetera para verter el liquido caliente.

-Sin azúcar y un poco de leche ¿Verdad?

-Aun lo recuerdas. –Le dijo alagado.

-Tengo muy buena memoria.

-Creo que no es cuestión de buena memoria, Bella tenía una excelente y jamás recordó como me gustaba tomar el té.

-Su carácter y modos iban enfocados a otras cosas.

-Supongo. –Contesto sin afán el hombre bebiendo de la taza que le ofreció su cuñada.

-Te apetece comer algo. Me temo que tengo solo galletas dulces y no son precisamente tus favoritas.

-No gracias. –Declino la oferta amablemente, volviendo a beber.

Hacia tanto tiempo que no lo veía y a pesar de los años y todo lo que ambos habían vivido por separado era inevitable no tener un golpe de nostalgia al encontrarse de nuevo en un momento tan cotidiano, trato de enfocarse en ese sentimiento para no sucumbir al nerviosismo inducido por el miedo.

La ultima vez que habían compartido el te, ambos eran muy jóvenes y se encontraban en la Mansión de los Black. Narcisa fue la encargada de hacerle compañía en lo que sus padres bajaban a recibirle. Esa misma tarde pediría de manera formal la mano de su hermana Bellatrix.

Narcisa recordaba que esa noche lloro hasta quedarse dormida, sabiendo que ese matrimonio se había concertado solo por el empecinamiento de Bella, conociendo de antemano que estaba enamorada de Rodolphus.

-Supongo que me equivoque al elegir. –Repentinamente hablo como si adivinara sus pensamientos. –Debí pedir tu mano y no la de Bellatrix.

Fingiendo turbación escondió su mirada.

-Pudimos ser felices. –Insistió, tomando con su mano la barbilla de la rubia para hacer que lo mirara. –Se que al menos tu jamás me hubieras engañado.

La sorpresa en los ojos azules de Narcisa fue genuina cuando se anclo a los de Lestrager.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Bella tuvo una hija.

-Eso no es posible.

-Quizás poco probable, pero no imposible, además hay una pequeña bastarda que comprueba mis palabras.

La rubia se llevo la servilleta a los labios, para ganar unos segundos e intentar reacomodar sus emociones. Obligada por la nueva información proporcionada no le fue difícil desmenuzar sus recuerdos lo suficiente para intentar averiguar si era cierto.

Conforme sus recuerdos se agitaron y comenzó a buscar cualquier evento sospechoso, cayo en cuenta que tal evento en verdad pudo haber ocurrido.

Mientras se acuartelaban en la Mansión Malfoy en muchas ocasiones su hermana se mostraba indispuesta, mucho mas evasiva de lo normal, se la pasaba encerrada o fuera de la mansión alegando misiones extrañas que no estaba segura que en verdad ocurrieran. Quizás dos o tres meses antes de que estallara la guerra se marcho sin decir nada a nadie y regreso mucho mas pálida que de costumbre.

-¿Quién es el padre?

Rodolphus sonrió con sarcasmo. –Cissy no es muy difícil adivinar, esfuérzate un poco. ¿De quien estuvo siempre enamorada? ¿A quien adoraba hasta la locura? ¿Por quien incluso se hubiera dejado matar?

Narcisa palideció por primera vez imposibilitada de mantener la compostura.

-Es…

-Si, el mismísimo Lord, el señor oscuro es su maldito padre. Ahora la pregunta que debes hacer es ¿Por qué has venido? –Le dijo moviendo su mano para invitarla a repetir.

-¿Por que has venido? –Pregunto recuperando el aplomo.

-Para que te hagas cargo de esa bastarda. Digamos que su anterior niñera a muerto recientemente en un desafortunado accidente. Además necesito los medios para sobrevivir lo suficiente para cobrar venganza.


	21. Tormenta y Calma

Los matrimonios concertados entre familias pudientes de sangre pura, nada tenían que ver con el amor u otro tipo de sentimientos. Sus fines eran concretos; preservar el linaje y hacer alianzas convenientes. Ambas cosas solo eran posibles ante la consumación del matrimonio y el aseguramiento de un vástago al poco tiempo de efectuarse el enlace.

Sin importar lo convencional de estos tratos y la frecuencia con la que se realizaban desde tiempos remotos, no eran pocos los jóvenes que se resistían a llevar acaba los convenios. Bien pudieran aceptar enlazar su vida a la de otra persona por medio del conveniente contrato, incluso hacer los votos correspondientes y los hechizos vinculantes, pero de ahí a consentir un acercamiento mas profundo, había un mundo de diferencia.

En tales casos se recurría a otro tipo de métodos que aseguraran aun en contra de los deseos de la pareja no solo consumar el matrimonio, sino asegurar al menos un producto de dicho encuentro. Quizás por eso las familias nobles solían tener solo un hijo.

Los medios empleados eran bastos y variados, algunos mucho más espeluznantes que otro. No eran temas que se pudieran tocar o hablar con libertad, sin embargo, no eran pocas las historias donde alguna joven de buena familia fue violada por su marido la noche de bodas. El uso de pociones como el Amortentia o formulas afrodisiacas, también se empleaba con mucha frecuencia en los recién casados, ya fuera por uno de los conyugues que estuviera mas dispuesto o por los mismos familiares.

El uso de maldiciones como el Imperio que podía someter la mente para controlar a la otra persona, se erradico casi por completo cuando ese tipo de hechizos fueron prohibidos, lo que no quería decir que desapareciera completamente, pues dentro de las paredes de las enormes mansiones se utilizo por algún tiempo más.

Con el tiempo los métodos buscados se volvieron mas civilizados, por llamarles de alguna manera. Los abusos eran reprobados por el mismo círculo social que había promovido tales prácticas.

Fue entonces que buscando métodos menos controversiales, surgieron gemas cuyas cualidades eran bien valoras. Joyas encantadas trabajadas por duendes con magia ancestral bajo ciertas condiciones astronómicas que les daban cualidades únicas, que proporcionaban a cada pieza la particularidad de estimular el vínculo mágico matrimonial.

Los rubíes eran las gemas por excelencia para ser empleados para dichos fines, no solo resultaban un afrodisiaco intempestivo para las parejas, sino que anulaba cualquier método de anticoncepción que pudieran utilizar cualquiera de los conyugues a escondidas de su pareja o familia, para asegurar la pronta concepción y con ello perpetuar su descendencia.

Dichas joyas no eran comunes, de hecho en la actualidad existían contados ejemplares. Ya no era posible conseguirlas, mas aun la variedad de rubí color rosado, que de por si era una verdadera rareza de su clase, quizás el mas potente y efectivo de todos por que influía no sola al portador sino a su pareja tomando como catalizador las alianzas de boda.

No era de extrañarse que la familia Malfoy poseyera quizás el último ejemplar de ese tipo, que había sido heredado desde tiempos inmemoriales y empleado algunas veces cuando se presentaba alguna resistencia en las parejas.

Consentir la intimidad no era desear, sin embargo cuando existía el deseo y se empleaba la gema los efectos eran otros distintos. El rubí no produce el amor verdadero, como tampoco existían ninguna poción o hechizo que pudiera crear el sentimiento real. Este solo estimula la necesidad de un acercamiento, el deseo de consumar sus pasiones y con ello asegurar la procreación a cualquier precio.

Lucius no era ingenuo, sospechaba que había mucho mas en el matrimonio de su hijo con Granger de lo que admitían. No se quejaba, después de todo fue un golpe de suerte que la eligiera precisamente a ella, por lo que le tenía sin cuidado las formas que empleo su vástago para lograrlo.

Quedo en evidencia que en los planes de ninguno de los dos había un hijo, lo que echaba por tierra todos los planes de Lucius de mejorar su casta, con la sangre fuerte y renovada de su nuera.

Si algo distinga al patriarca de la familia Malfoy es que no le gustaba esperar, su paciencia era poca y cuando se trataban de cuestiones tan importantes como su línea sanguínea se tomaba las cosas bastante en serio, prefiriendo actuar antes que esperar que las cosas tomaran su propio curso.

Sabia de las consecuencias, del riesgo que estaba tomando si se enteraban sobre la existencia de la joya y como había ido a parar a manos de Hermione, pero estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo, aunque se aseguro de reducirlo al mínimo.

Conociendo los efectos de la joya sabía que quien la portaba no percibiría su influencia, su nuera estaría cegada a sus efectos, incluso posiblemente olvidaría que llevaba el anillo de rubí. Lo mismo ocurriría con su pareja, Draco sentiría en carne propia sus efectos en su libido y deseo mas fluiría tan natural que no sospecharía que algo mágico le estuviera afectando.

Cuando el primer niño Malfoy-Granger naciera evaluaría retirar el anillo o esperar un poco mas para un segundo o tercer vástago. Ni el mismo Lucius sabia con certeza si deseaba que por primera vez los Malfoy fueran tan numerosos como los Weasley.

. . .

Nublada por su deseo salió desnuda del cuarto de baño, el fresco de la noche la hizo temblar y erizo todos los bellos de su piel. Culpo al clima, pero lo cierto era que apenas sus ojos se conectaron con el gris tormenta en la mirada de su esposo, sintió la energía eléctrica fluyendo a través de ella, corriendo por su torrente sanguíneo, pero tambien por las terminaciones nerviosas de su piel, como si una marabunta de hormigas la recorrieran palpo a palmo, desde la punta de los pies hasta el ultimo cabello.

El calor se expande como si tuviera vida propia, se siente sofocada y el placer que produjo en su cuerpo al tocarse seguía latiendo en su intimidad húmeda, como una necesidad no satisfecha.

Arrobada por su presencia camino a su encuentro sin dejar de mirarle, disfrutando de el color mercurio de sus ojos y la oscuridad de sus pupilas dilatadas que parecía comenzar a cubrirlos. Se sentía observada y lejos de sentirse avergonzada como solía hacerlo bajo el escrutinio de Draco, se sintió hermosa y femenina.

La urgencia estaba latente en su cuerpo, agitando su respiración, mirándole con un hambre primitiva y voraz que prometía no saciarse con facilidad. Las alianza en sus manos brillaban con un candor tenue, finos hilos rojos parecían enredarse en ellos, mientras que el anillo de rubí rosado irradiaba un calor envolvente que Hermione no percibía.

-¡Bienvenido! –Dijo con voz melosa y desconcertante, haciéndolo sonreír de manera torcida.

-Deberías darme siempre esta bienvenida. –Acomodo uno de sus rizos tras su oído.

Las vibraciones de su voz ronca y profunda, fueron recibidas en la sensibilidad de su oído como una sacudida intensa que hizo contraer con fuerza su bajo vientre.

Hermione estiro su mano acunando la mejilla pálida de Draco con ella, mimándolo en una suave caricia que hizo que se sacudiera un sentimiento aun mas fuerte que el deseo en el cuerpo de su esposo, ternura.

Se inclino para besarla, posando sus labios sobre los suyos, saboreando su sabor. Entreabriendo los labios le dio acceso a su lengua que danza a la par de la suya, tocándose, disfrutando de la evolución, de cómo sus manos se enredaron en su nuca, antes de bajar en caricias lánguidas por sus hombros y espalda.

No se detuvo, sin prisas, pero con la necesidad envolvente comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, con una fluidez y seguridad antes desconocida. Alentado por su iniciativa y su propio deseo comenzando a volverse insoportable le ayudo a despojarse de su ropa hasta quedar a la par de su mujer, desnudo.

A pesar del deseo, del calor consumiéndoles el alma y el cuerpo en un fuego de tortura, sus manos buscaban reconocer su desnudes, palpar sus ansias, tocar su piel con tal afecto que los estremecimientos no eran poco, ni el sofoco o el latir frenético de sus corazones.

Respiraban superficialmente, sus cuerpos calientes al tacto se rozaban, aferrados en un abrazo apretado, los pezones sensibles y erectos de Hermione se frotaban a los pectorales firmes de Draco, sintiendo con cada roce la tempestad y el goce que cada ínfimo toque despertaba en ella.

No podían mas con la espera. La alzo haciendo que enredara las piernas a sus caderas. Intoxicados por los besos, por la ferocidad de sus labios, lenguas y dientes, excitados como dos seres que son puro instinto, ni siquiera llegaron a la cama. La empotro en la pared mas cercana con demasiada necesidad para ser suave, pero lo suficientemente cuidadoso para no lastimarla.

Entro en ella, ahogando un gemido gutural. Su estrecha humedad le dio la bienvenida llevándolo al borde, haciendo que tuviera que contenerse para no venirse ahí mismo. Todo era intenso, envolvente, como si fueran la extensión de uno mismo y pudieran sentir el doble.

No ayudaba mucho para mantenerse cuerdo escucharla gemir a su oído o sentir su lengua lamer su cuello antes moverse de nuevo y morder su hombro. Sus largas piernas se enredaban con fuerza a su cuerpo.

-¡Aaah! –Gime de nuevo cuando sale un poco y vuelve a envestirla profundamente.

Es la gloria y el infierno, sentir su falo tan dentro en su intimidad, expandiendo sus carmes. Es enorme y es suyo, le cuesta ser desinhibida pero se siente tan febril que se abandona y deja de pensar, limitándose a sentir, la vergüenza no es nada comparado con su necesitad.

-¡Draco! –No solo es su nombre, sino la manera en que la que gime al pronunciarlo lo que infla su pecho. -¡Por favor! –Suplica enterrando sus uñas en su espalda.

-¿Qué quieres Hermione? –Pregunta con una sonrisa ladeada e incitante, buscando sus ojos que mantiene firmemente apretados. -¡Mírame! –Ordena.

Obediente abre los ojos y es ver el fuego danzando en sus pupilas lo que lo aniquila. La besa con fuerza casi de manera salvaje, presa del mismo fuego.

-¿Qué quieres? -Pregunta sobre sus labios sin parar sus embestidas.

-A ti. –LE dije jadeando apretando todabuenas las piernas, casi estrangulándolo, a su vez con ese movimiento hace que se estrechen mas sus paredes intimas.

-¡Joder! –Grita sintiéndose el mismo en el borde. Es demasiado incluso para un experto amante como el.

Más se repone y embiste con tal intensidad que esta seguro que al día siguiente tendrán moretones en las caderas. La coge con fuerza, enterrando sus dedos en las redondas nalgas, siente su humedad escurriendo por sus piernas. No tiene clemencia, ni calma, le da lo que pide. Todo de el.

Su pelo salvaje enmarca su rostro agónico por un orgasmo que esta a punto de llegar, se ve preciosa con sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos brillantes mirándoles con tantos sentimientos que trata de engañarse para creer que entre todos ellos, también hay amor, que empieza a quererle.

Ese pensamiento es un aliciente intenso que lo sacude. Bombea cada vez mas aprisa, sin dejar de degustar también sus labios y la piel a su alcance, marca su hombro derecho, como ella ya a marcado el suyo.

Así, siendo consiente del cambio de sus pensamientos y el deseo verdadero de amarse mutuamente se deja ir, en un orgasmo violento llevando consigo a Hermione al mismo abismo en una ultima y profunda embestida.

-¡Draco! –Gime de nuevo su nombre llegando al orgasmo.

Aun dentro de ella camina hacia la cama, recostándola y cubriéndola con su cuerpo. Sus respiraciones son erráticas.

Los hilos que iluminan sus alianzas siguen brillando de manera intermitente a la par de latido de sus corazones. Mientras que el rubí rosa es cálido.

Draco gira con Hermione encima, sin dejar de acariciarla. Sus manos trazan un camino perezoso por la curva de su columna vertebral hasta sus nalgas antes de ascender de nuevo para seguir hasta su cuello, enredado sus dedos entre sus hebras suaves de color marrón, haciéndola suspirar y sonreír.

Los sentimientos que en esos meses han ido construyendo se afianzaron lo suficiente para hacer que los efectos del anillo fueran más intensos. Nunca antes se había empleado ese tipo de gemas en relaciones hechas con genuino afecto. Por mucho que ambos se resistieran en admitir sus sentimientos estos ya existían y tomaban mas fuerza entre mas tiempo pasaba e iban conociéndose.

Hermione no dejaba de mirarle, de admirar cada detalle de su rostro, la cuadratura de su fuerte mandíbula, la línea recta de su nariz, tenia unas tupidas pestañas que apenas se notaban por su pálido color pero que enmarcaban perfectamente sus ojos grises. Arrobada por masculinidad beso sus labios, antes de colocar un suave beso sobre su corazón, deseando por primera vez de manera consiente que fuera suyo y no de Ginny.

Se incorporo sobre el, acomodando las piernas a cada costado del cuerpo de su amante, todavía admirando su cuerpo que parecía esculpido en mármol, la fibrocidad de sus músculos era un deleite para la vista, merecían ser admirados y tocados. Se inclino apartando sus rizos para besarle de nuevo primero en la mandíbula, haciendo después un recorrido húmedo por su cuello y clavícula.

El calor resurgía de nuevo en sus sistemas, presente como la intoxicarte necesidad de saciarse mutuamente. Las manos moldeaban sus carnes armando su deseo entre caricias y besos húmedos. Mas había un cambio ya no eran la tormenta, eran la calma a pesar de que el deseo era el mismo.

Hermione se empalo lentamente entre suspiros con la atenta mirada de Draco, quien admiraba la desnudes de su torso, el vaivén con el que se mecían sus pechos. Cuando hecho la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando, admiro su bello cuerpo tan hermoso, tan hecho a su medida, tan distinto a cualquiera que hubiera tomado antes.

Una de sus manos afianzo sus caderas, mas la dejo seguir su propio ritmo, que armara lentamente su orgasmo y el de él mismo. La otra la coloco sobre su seno izquierdo, percibiendo con las yemas de sus dedos los latidos de su corazón. No era solo sexo, era la intimidad que estaba alcanzando juntos, la necesidad no solo de saciarse, sino de complacer al otro en todos los sentidos.

Hermione era perfecta con sus imperfecciones, calzando a su medida dentro y fuera de la cama, era su Venus de castaños cabellos y carácter férreo, una heroína, su mujer, su amante, su amor.

Cuando sus ojos color miel le buscaron, noto no solo el fuego de antes, entre sus pupilas brillantes tintineaba algo que no supo identificar.

Se amaron lento, con un deseo entumecido e infinito, con la torturante necesidad de tenerse y saciarse con afán y sin prisas.

Ningún hechizo anticonceptivo se formulo en sus encuentros y las pociones pronto quedarían en el olvido.


	22. Destiny

Inteligencia y astucia, son cualidades muy bien valoradas, ambas las poseía. En este caso tomaría las medidas necesarias para no involucrarse más de lo debido con Rodulphus. No seria tan estúpida para provocar que su vida y la de su familia se tambalearan de nuevo, mucho menos después de que parecía que al fin podía respirar tranquilamente. Tenia que ser lo suficientemente hábil para no desatar la ira de su cuñado al tiempo que lograba poner a salvo lo que ama y a si misma.

Su cuñado era un hombre sumamente peligro, si alguien lo sabia era precisamente ella. De alguna manera a pesar de lo que supuso que su hermana Bellatrix le roba al hombre del que estaba enamora, no podía estar menos que agradecida con su suerte.

No fue el amor lo que motivo a Bella a casarse, como siempre era mas sus ganas de joder a los demás lo que la hizo en primer instancia elegir a Rodolphus, lo segundo y no menos importante para ella, era cumplir con su papel como buena Black, de sangre pura, enlazando su vida a otra persona en un conveniente contrato para honrar a su familia y apellido.

Sin amor de por medio, lo único que parecía unirlos era sus tendencias psicópatas, el gozo que sentían al infringir dolor a pobres desgraciados que consideraban eran menos que escoria y la adoración enfermiza hacia su Lord.

En el pasado, las lágrimas nocturnas por su corazón roto mermaron lentamente. Su corazón se apaciguo cuando Lucius entro a su vida aunque el amor llego mucho después y le llevo bastante tiempo acoplarse al destino que le había tocado vivir.

Aun con todo, el recuerdo de ese cariño adolecente seguía en su pecho, bajo todas las capas de polvo que con los años le fueron cubriendo. Tenerlo delante había hecho que una punzada de nostalgia se expandiera en su pecho, pero se obligo a calmarla de inmediato.

-Se que te pido demasiado. –Cubrió su delgada mano con la suya. –Si tuviera otra manera de hacerlo ten por seguro que no te molestaría.

Parecía sincero, mentía tan bien que si no lo conociera le creería. Su rostro se dulcifico al tocarla, mas sus ojos mostraban un brillo que nada tenia que ver con la calma.

-Comprendo. –No retiro su mano, la mantuvo bajo la suya lo suficiente para no ofenderle. –Puedo darte dinero aunque quizás no tanto como quisiera. Sabes que aun vigilan nuestras cuentas en Gringotts, pero dispongo de una cantidad considerable de galeones en este momento.

-Gracias. –Le dijo apretando un poco más su mano en señal de agradecimiento.

Le miraba con detalle, tratando de adivinar su siguiente movimiento.

-En cuanto a la niña no se muy bien cuales son tus expectativas.

Lestrager aparto su mano con cierta brusquedad, poniendo en evidencia su carácter volátil. –Debería dejar que muriera, pero es lo único que me queda de ella. –Su odio era evidente al hablar de la niña.

El rostro se le contrajo con rabia, su barba crecida y la ferocidad de sus ojos eran intimidantes. A pesar de todo Narcisa mantuvo la calma, cruzando sus manos en el regazo.

–De momento la deje en un orfanato muggle, pero no la quiero viviendo entre esas ratas. –Dijo con asco.

-Sera difícil que me concedan a mí la custodia, mucho menos sin que los demás se enteren del origen de ella. Pero si me permites puedo buscar otra solución, aunque no se si te agradara la idea.

. . .

La señora Malfoy, podía aparentar todo lo que quisiera, pero su nerviosismo era más que evidente. Lo que alarmo considerablemente a Lucius que hasta el momento no le había podido sacar una palabra al respecto de su estado. Lejos de obtener una respuesta, Narcisa se limito a avisar que esperaban a Draco y Hermione a cenar.

El matrimonio Malfoy-Granger arribó a la Mansión con puntualidad. Después de seguir el frio protocolo de los saludos de cortesía se dirigieron al comedor.

Draco no pudo evitar mirar a su madre con el ceño fruncido, al igual que su padre notaba el cambio en Narcissa a pesar de ser algo sutil.

-¿Ocurre algo madre? –Pregunto directo después de que retiraran el servicio de la masa.

-Tengo que hablar con ustedes. –Su voz pretendía ser tranquila pero fallaba por poco al final de la frase donde su voz parecía demasiado tensa.

En silencio se dirigieron al despacho de Lucius.

-¿Pueden decirnos que pasan? –Esta vez pregunto a su padre comenzando a perder los nervios, apenas cerraron la puerta. Lucius se limito a mover la cabeza de manera negativa, dando a entender que el no sabia que pasaba.

Era inevitable no sentir un golpe de pánico. Que Narcisa Malfoy se mostrara de esa manera no presagiaba nada bueno. Malfoy Junior recordaba que la única vez que vio a su madre de esa manera fue cuando le aviso que el innombrable se acuartelaría en la Mansión familiar. No pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió recorriendo su columna vertebral.

Hasta el momento Hermione se había mantenido al margen, suponiendo que era una cuestión familiar que solo involucraba a esos tres que tenia delante y que conforme pasaban los minutos parecía que explotarían ante la tención que se percibía en el ambiente.

La castaña se sentó a un lado de su esposo, que parecía que no se podía mantener quieto. Se peinaba de manera compulsiva el cabello hacia atrás, tirando tan fuerte que parecía que se los arrancaría de un momento a otro.

Narcisa se mantenía en pie apoyada en el respaldo de una de los sillones. Mantenía las manos juntas para evitar que se notara como estas temblaban.

-¿Madre? –Urgió Draco con impaciencia.

-Tu tío, Rodolphus Lestrager me hizo una visita por la mañana. –Dijo después de tomar una gran bocanada de aire para controlarse.

-¿Que? –Preguntaron a la vez Lucius y Draco, saltando en sus lugares.

Lucius se había mantenido también de pie cerca de una de las ventanas que daban a los jardines. Pero a penas fue escuchar su nombre palideció al instante.

-¿Te a hecho algo? –Pregunto caminando a grandes zancadas tomándola por sus brazos, mirándola con fijeza tratando de comprobar su estado.

En el timbre de su voz se hizo notoria la preocupación, incluso el pánico que trato de mantener a ralla.

-Estoy bien. –Se apresuro a decir.

-¿Estas segura? –Cuestiono de nuevo esta vez tomando su barbilla suavemente para mirarle directo a los ojos.

Draco se había levantado como impulsado por un resorte de su asiento. Tenia el rostro cenizo y los puños tan apretados que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. A su lado Hermione no estaba en mejores condiciones, tomando en cuenta que Lestrager es el hombre que provoco que Harry este borde de la muerte.

Sobreponiéndose a sus propias inquietudes, tomo el puño derecho de Draco con ambas manos. El tacto cálido de su mano logro que aflojara la presión de sus puños y que regresara de golpe la cordura.

-¿Qué quería? –Se atrevió a preguntar Draco.

Lucius se giro a verlo antes de regresar su mirada hacia Narcisa.

-Dinero. –Dijo restándole importancia.

-¿Qué mas? -Volvió a preguntar Draco tenso como una tabla, imaginando que había mucho mas tras esa visita.

-Me puso al tanto de la existencia de una niña que tuvo Bellatrix poco antes de que estallara la guerra.

-¡Eso no es posible!

Hermione tembló ante la sola mención de esa mujer.

-Se llama Destiny, tiene 5 años y vive desde hace poco en un orfanato muggle. –Omitió decir que la mujer que la cuidaba posiblemente había sido asesinada por Lestrager.

-¿Quién es el padre? –Lucius fue el primero en formular la pregunta que rondaba en las cabezas de los presente, aunque sospechaba bastante bien quien podía ser.

-Voldemort

Las piernas de la castaña se doblaron, Malfoy tuvo que sostenerla para que no callera.

La mente siempre lucida de Hermione se quedo repentinamente nublada. Escuchaba cada palabra que pronunciaba su suegra, pero su cerebro se negaba en procesar la información.

Lo que deseaba Rodulphu es algo concreto que cuidaran de la niña aun a pesar de que la aborrecía con toda el alma. Narcisa y Lucius no podrían hacerse cargo sin levantar sospechas y con ello especulaciones en torno al origen de la pequeña. Pero si por el contrario fuera su nuera de origen mugglen quien se ofreciera a cuidarla, la historia seria muy distinta.

Todos conocían el buen corazón de Granger, ese lado altruista que le hacia preocuparse siempre por los casos perdidos, por las personas mas desprotegidas. No seria de extrañarse que se conmoviera lo suficiente para buscar adoptar a una pequeña sin hogar.

-¡No! –Elevo la voz antes de que su madre terminara de explicarse.

-Pero Draco…

-¡No! –Repitió aun con más fuerza contundente, sintiendo los temblores que agitaban el cuerpo de su mujer. –Lo siento madre pero no vamos a hacernos cargo de esa niña.

-Es tu prima. –Su tono era suplicante.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que estas pidiendo?

-Lo se. Tengo claro que su origen no es el mejor, pero eso no quita que sea familia.

-Si le das lo que quiere nunca nos lo quitaremos de encima. –Advirtió Lucius.

-¿Crees que no lo he pensado? –Exclamo ofendida. –Pero que más podía hacer en ese momento que prometer que lo haría. ¿Sabes lo que Rodolphus es capaz de hacer? ¡No tiene limites! si no hacemos nada terminara matándola.

-¿Sabe donde se esconde? –Se atrevió a hablar por fin Hermione, siendo sostenida por Draco.

La rubia movió la cabeza de manera negativa.

-No es tan estúpido como para decir su ubicación. –Se aventuro a decir Lucius.

-Me a dado una semana para sacar a Destiny de la casa hogar o el se la llevara a otra parte. –Sus manos temblaban tanto que era imposible seguir ocultando sus temores.

-Sabiendo eso pueden los Aurores tenderle una emboscada para atraparlo. –Sugirió Draco.

-¿Y poner en riesgo a niños indefensos? –Hermione poco a poco iba recuperando el aplomo.

Draco percibió el cambio en el cuerpo de Granger. Había dejado de temblar más dueña de si misma a pesar de que seguía estando en el cobijo de sus brazos para estabilizarse. Le basto ver su rostro para conocer sus intenciones.

-¡No voy a ceder en esto Granger! –Advirtió de nuevo, soltándola.

-Lo hacemos juntos o lo hago yo sola. –Dijo con resolución.

Narcisa sonrió disimuladamente. No se había equivocado al evaluar el carácter de su nuera y si en algún momento se había negado a aceptarla en su familia, ahora estaba convencida de que su hijo no pudo encontrar mejor esposa que ella.

. . .

Para fortuna o desgracia, según se viera. La casa hogar en la que acogieron a la pequeña Destiny era uno de los centros asignados a Hermione para que su programa de servicios sociales se llevara acabo.

Lucius comenzaba a prestar su ayuda en dicho centro, por lo que la castaña podía justificar su presencia en el lugar y propiciar una entrevista con la niña.

Mientras instruían al Señor Malfoy sobre sus actividades, Hermione miraba por la ventana hacia el amplio patio de recreo. Trataba de adivinar quien entre todas aquellas niñas que correteaban por el lugar, era la hija de Bellatrix.

No podría definir bien lo que sintió cuando sus ojos se fijaron en una pequeña de cabellos negros, su piel era sumamente blanca y estaba demasiado delgada. Sostenía con fuerza entre sus manos una muñeca con la cabeza agachada y todo el cuerpo encogido como si no quisiera llamar la atención de nadie.

A pesar de los intentos de la niña de pasar desapercibida, con temor Granger observo como se acercaba tres niñas mas grandes para intentarle quitar su muñeca. Nada mas ver sus ojos llenos de miedo a la distancia, la hacen correr sin dar más explicaciones.

La pequeña se niega a soltar su muñeca y se aferra a ella sin importar que hayan comenzado a pegarle para que la suelte. Tiran con fuerza de sus largos cabellos negros, rasguñándola y mordiéndola. Más no desiste, ni llora o se queja. Solo se contrae en un ovillo aferrando con todas sus fuerzas a su único tesoro.

-¡Basta! ¡Déjenla en paz!–Escucha que alguien grita y unos pasos apresurados se acercan veloces.

Tiene los ojos tan apretados y esta temblando. Su pequeño cuerpo le duele. Ni siquiera cuando siente que la levantan y la sostienen en un estrecho abrazo abre los ojos.

Es un calor desconocido para ella, nunca antes la han abrazado de esa manera, ni de ninguna. Sentir el calor y esa extraña sensación de sentirse protegida la golpe con tal fuerza que un sollozo escapa de su garganta, pero se niega a dejar salir las lágrimas.

Acaricia su espalda, peinando en el proceso sus cabellos con mimo. Cuando por fin abre los ojos se encuentra con una marejada de rizos castaños que le hacen cosquillas en el rostro.

-Todo estará bien. –Una dulce voz le asegura, aun sosteniéndola con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

Un suspiro escapa de su garganta, intentando creer sus palabras, sin embargo, el miedo sigue y la desconfianza la hace temblar de nuevo ante el desconocido afecto de una mujer a la que aun no se atreve a mirar al rostro.

*o*O*o*

El dolor atroz ha pasado. Es consiente de que estuvo muy cerca de perder la primera batalla. Según le han dicho, su corazón estuvo a punto de colapsar por las altas concentraciones de veneno con las que Malfoy inundo sus sistema para contrarrestar los efectos mas dañinos de la maldición.

Cuando el dolor se volvió insoportable todo se volvió borroso, como desdibujado en los umbrales más altos del sufrimiento. Fue como ser desgarrado lentamente desde su centro, el cuerpo literalmente se estaba quemando por dentro, sus nervios, las venas, cada musculo, cada hueso de su esqueleto.

Perdido en el limbo, una mano se asió a la suya con fuerza, sosteniéndolo.

Sin los lentes, su vista no es clara. Eso no le impidió ver a la joven morena que tomo su mano para no soltarlo en su agonía. Sin importar que le estuviera destrozando en el proceso sus dedos por la fuerte presión que ejerció en ellos.

No lo soltó, se mantuvo firme mientras el navegaba a ciegas aterido por un sufrimiento tal que no tenia ni siquiera aliento para agradecer.

De repente se había sumido en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia, desmayado cuando su cuerpo no pudo resistir más. Cuando volvió en si, seguía a su lado, junto con Neville y Malfoy, con el rostro húmedo pero una sonrisa de alivio en sus labios.

Nunca había notado que Parkinson fuera tan hermosa o sensible. A pesar de sus ojos azules enrojecidos por las lágrimas eran brillantes y su cabello negro cortó hacia que resaltara aun más su piel blanca.

No se conocían demasiado, fuera de esa adolescencia turbulenta que los mantuvo en bandos distintos y que alimento un odio sin sentido por parte de la morena y una desconfianza innata de su parte. Pero sin duda estaba gratamente sorprendido y agradecido.

Si cerraba los ojos aun podía recordar con claridad que lo primero que vio cuando se acomodo sus gafas fue su rostro contraído por la preocupación y poco después el alivio, un segundo antes de que se abalanzara sobre el, cortándole el aliento, pero agradecido de poder sentir un consuelo durante y después del difícil momento que había pasado.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –La pregunta lo toma por sorpresa, tiene que parpadear varias veces para enfocarse de nuevo y dejar atrás los recuerdos que fueron capaces incluso de erizarle el bello del cuerpo.

-Todo bien. –Contesta en tono alegre.

Al girarse se encuentra con Ginny. Se ve preciosa con su barriga redonda, el embarazo le a sentado de maravilla. A dejado atrás la palidez enfermiza y la sombra que oscurecía su rostro. Parece una castañuela, siempre alegre y sonriente. Tan feliz que es imposible no sentirse contagiado y motivado de que a pesar de todo esta haciendo lo correcto.

Quiere tener el tiempo suficiente para conocer a su hijo, para sostenerlo entre sus brazos y darle todo el cariño y amor que no pudo recibir el mismo de sus propios padres.

-¡Ven acá! –Le pide. Da un par de palmada a su lado en el sillón que ocupa.

La pelirroja obediente se acerca, sin dejar de acariciar su vientre. Esta especialmente feliz por que hoy tiene cita con su ginecóloga y espera a Hermione para seguirla atormentando.

Harry no la deja sentarse a su lado, tira de ella un poco para que termine sentada en su regazo.

-¡Eres tan hermosa! –Acaricia sus hombros para bajar lentamente en una suave caricia hasta su barriga.

Deja sus manos descansar ahí, donde un tenue movimiento se percibe en la palma de su mano. Sonríe como un idiota al notar pequeños golpes.

-Hoy voy a acompañarte. –Le dice con sus ojos verdes perdidos en la nada, sin dejar sus caricias.

Ginny se tensa por un segundo, pero se recupera rápido.

-No es necesario Harry. No quiero que te fatigues. –Le dice suave fingiéndose preocupada.

Por dentro esta rabiosa de nuevo pensando en que puede arruinar sus planes del día.

El pelinegro le sonríe ante el tono preocupado. Toma su mano para besarla.

-Me encuentro muy bien. –Afirma con una resplandeciente sonrisa. –No quiero perderme estos momentos ahora que me encuentro con la fuerza suficiente para acompañarte.

-Pero Hermione no debe de tardar.

-Que mejor que vayamos los tres juntos.

-¿Estas seguro que te encuentras bien? Me sentiría mas tranquila si te quedas a descansar. Aunque te sientas bien, no debes abusar y esforzarte de más.

-Deja de preocuparte. –Pide acomodando un largo mechón de cabello rojo que se a soltado de su trenza.

Llamas verdes en la chimenea avisan la llegada de Hermione.

-¡Hola! –saluda sin mucho entusiasmo.

Encontrarlos siendo tan cariñosos el uno con el otro, ya no le afecta. Por el contrario desea con todo su corazón que su relación pudiera fortalecerse y Ginny deje de intentar separarla de Draco. Su entusiasmo a decaído por que se encuentra pensativa por los últimos acontecimientos.

-¡Hola, Hermione! –Saludo con cariño Harry acomodándose las gafas que se le han resbalado del puente de su nariz.

-Ginny.

-Que tal Hermione. –Trata de sonreír, pero no puede lograrlo del todo. Se encuentra de nuevo tensa imaginando el martirio que sufrirá e nuevo al acompañarle a su cita.

-Voy a acompañarlas. –Le avisa Harry con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Enserio? –Una sonrisa tira de la comisura de sus labios.

-Hoy me siento de maravilla y quiero aprovechar. Ya va siendo hora que conozca a mi pequeño.

Una punzada sacude a la castaña, mas trata de aferrarse a la idea de que en realidad ese bebe solo puede ser de Harry.

-Eso es maravilloso. –Exclama con genuina felicidad.

-Ya le he dicho que no es necesario, no quisiera que su estado decaiga ahora que se encuentra mejor.

Hermione frunce el ceño y se acerca a su amigo con cautela. Ginny abandono su regazo desde el mismo momento que llego, por lo que tratando de ignorar sus miradas cargadas con dobles intenciones cruza la distancia que les separa.

Se sienta a su lado para verlo de cerca. Tiene que reconocer que tiene mejor semblante. Las oscuras ojeras que antes acampaban bajo sus ojos se han atenuado, sus ojos verdes parecen brillantes y su rostro comienza a rellenarse poco a poco.

-Me parece una buena idea que aproveches tu mejoría. Te encantara ver a tu bebe, incluso si quieren ya pueden saber si será un niño o una niña. –Lo alienta y ve como su rostro se ilumina.

-¿De verdad? –Pregunta.

Asiste con la cabeza y le da un corto abrazo al verlo tan emocionado.

Ginny a sus espaldas esta furiosa, tiene los dientes apretados y los puños firmemente cerrados ante el panorama de perder la oportunidad de terminar de fastidiar la poco confianza que le queda a Hermione.

-Además, si la acompañas. Me quedaría mas tranquila, estaba preocupada.

-¿Porque?

-Me apena un poco quedarles mal. Pero venia a avisarles que hoy no podre acompañar.

-¿Ocurre algo? -Pregunta preocupado.

-No, nada grave. –Agita las manos restándole importancia.

-Entonces no veo por que no puedes cancelarlo. –Dijo con visible enfado la pelirroja.

-No es grave, pero es muy importante para mi.

-¿Qué es eso tan importante? Como para que me dejes votada de esta manera. –Reclama elevando la voz. –Prometiste acompañarme y después de todo mi bebe será tu ahijado. Que mala madrina serás que ni siquiera te dignas en acompañarme cuando mas te necesito.

-¡Ginny! –Exclama Harry desconcertado, para intentar que su mujer controle su repentina explosión.

-No importa Harry. –Le dice suavemente dando unas palmaditas sobre su rodilla. –Ginny tiene razón. ¡Lo siento! –Se disculpa. –Esto me es muy importante, por ahora no puedo contarles porque seria demasiado prematuro, pero espero que pronto sea una realidad y entonces podre compartir con ustedes mi felicidad.

La pelirroja enfadada salió de la sala para encerrarse en el despacho dando un portazo completamente irritada.

-¡Disculpa! No se que le pasa.

-No te preocupes. –Le resto importancia, sabiendo muy bien la razón de su reacción. –Debe ser el embarazo.

-Sí, eso debe ser. –Contesto no muy convencido.

-Me alegro mucho de que este mejor, ese tratamiento parece estar funcionando muy bien. Espero que muy pronto te encuentres perfectamente bien.

Harry le sonrió.

-Gracias.

-¿Gracias porque?

-Por ser una constante en mi vida.

Hermione sonrió. –No tienes nada que agradecer.

Un silencio cómodo se extendió entre ellos. Mientras que en la habitación contigua era otra la historia.

Ginny estaba enloquecida de rabia y frustración. Hechizo el lugar insonorizándolo, asegurándose de que nadie pudiera entrar para dejar fluir todo su odio. Rompió todo cuanto pudo hasta que se canso, ni siquiera la detuvo la suave punzada en su vientre bajo, estaba tan airada que apenas la noto. Tenía la respiración agitada, el cabello despeinado y los ojos anegados de lágrimas furiosas.

Cuando logro calmarse lo suficiente y salir de la habitación, Hermione se había marchado. Harry la esperaba con paciencia, sin tocar de momento el tema, sin embargo, mas tarde se encargaría de hablar con ella para saber que le había hecho comportarse de esa manera con su amiga.

-Si no nos vamos ahora, perderemos la cita Ginny.

-¡Bien! –Se limito a decir tomando su bolsa del perchero.

*o*O*o*

Desnudo, mira por la ventana ignorando el frio, con su vista perdida en un punto lejano. Es inevitable escarbar en los recuerdos. Quizás sea masoquista de su parte, pero se aferra a esos momentos que pasaron juntos, cuando su corazón aun guardaba esperanzas de tenerla.

Gira un poco para observar a la mujer que duerme en su cama enredada en las sabanas azul cielo. No puede evitar sentir un poco de culpa al recordar que fue precisamente Hermione quien se las regalara.

Eran las mismas que estaban sobre su cama la tarde que Hermione le pidió que subieran a la habitación. Tenía las mejillas encendidas y los labios hinchados después de besarse largamente en el viejo y destartalado sillón de dos plazas de la sala.

Hacia poco que se había mudado a una sencilla casa de dos pisos, en su afán de independizarse y buscar un lugar que en el futuro fuera su hogar.

Estaba feliz de que por fin hubiera aceptado ser su novia. En el fondo sabia que su corazón no le pertenecía, había sido clara al respecto, sin embargo, estaba convencido de que podía conquistarla, ganarse su cariño.

-¡Subamos! –Le había dicho haciendo que su corazón saltara de alegría.

Se habían tomado de las manos para hacer el camino hacia arriba. Lentamente subieron los escalones sin dejar de mirarse de reojo. Ron no podía borrar la estúpida sonrisa, sus ojos amorosos absorbían cada pequeño detalle de su rostro muestras andaban.

Podía recrear con todo detalle cada cosa, aun cuando toda su atención estaba puesta en la joven castaña que tenia enfrente. Habia sido como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado en ese instante y sus sentidos siempre aletargados se hubieran agudizado al punto de persibir hasta el más minúsculo hecho.

El rojo de sus mejillas hacia resaltar las pequeñas pecas que salpicaban su nariz, sus rizos castaños estaban despeinados después de su sesión de besos, lo que era obvio pues le gustaba enredar sus manos en su cabello mientras la besaba, adoraba el aroma que despedía su pelo.

Llevaba un ligero vestido de tirantes finos, su chaqueta había quedado olvidada en el respaldo del sillón que ocupaban. Su corazón golpeaba con fuerzas sus costillas y su erección se apretaba en su pantalón.

Todo se reducía a ella. Su rostro, su cuerpo, sus labios. Paseo sus manos por su espalda al estrecharla contra su cuerpo, sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de desnudarla. Había esperado tanto por ese momento que le parecía un sueño.

Hermione había tomado la iniciativa tomando el borde de su camisa para ayudarle a quitársela. Solo eso necesito Ron para acariciar sus hombros bajando lentamente para hacer correr los tirantes y que el vestido callera a sus pies.

Se desnudaron uno al otro sin prisas, pero sin pausas. Entre beso y beso se tumbaron en la cama. Era la gloria sentir la suavidad y calidez de su cuerpo desnudo bajo el suyo.

Estaban a nada de dar el ultimo paso, alcanzar el nirvana al hundirse en su cuerpo, sin embargo, así, sin previo aviso la había sentido tensarse. Preocupado y confundido había buscado sus ojos para encontrarlos brillantes por las lagrimas. Un sollozo escapo de su garganta.

Se hecho a un lado para liberarla de la presión de su cuerpo.

-¡Lo siento! –Había dicho con las lágrimas escurriendo ya libremente por sus mejillas. –No puedo hacerte esto, no quiero herirte y que a larga termines odiándote.

-Nunca podría odiarte. –Intento decirle, pero tenía las palabras atoradas en la garganta.

-Te quiero, pero no te amo. Mereces más de lo que puedo ofrecer.

-No te estoy pidiendo nada. –Por fin las palabras habían salido atropelladas de su garganta.

-Lo se, pero aun así mereces mucho mas de lo que yo podre darte.

Se vistió con prisa y salió corriendo. Ni siquiera se sintió capaz de seguirla, congelado por el agudo dolor en su pecho solo fue capaz de llorar con amargura.

Unas manos suaves y calidad lo volvieron de golpe al presente. Se obligo a sonreírle.

-Vuelve a la cama. –Le pidió ronroneando abrazádnoslo desde la espalda.

Ron suspiro con nostalgia tratando de alejar los recuerdos, estaba dispuesto a intentar aferrarse a esa hermosa mujer para dejarse de aferrar a un imposible.

La beso con ansias, con la necesidad de borrar las sombras de un amor frustrado y no correspondido. Buscaría entre las piernas de Daphne el olvido y la calma que tanto necesitaba. Estaba lejos de imaginar que la joven Greengrass tenía otros planes distintos a los suyos, que ya estaban en marcha. De momento estaba ganando su confianza para acercarse lo suficiente a las personas que eran de su interés.

*o*O*o*

Decir que estaba furioso era poco.

-¡No te entiendo! –Grito exaltado caminando por la habitación como un animal enjaulado. –Te has negado a darme un hijo y ahora quieres que adoptemos a nada mas y nada menos que la hija de un par de desquiciados.

-Ella no tiene la culpa. –Contesto lo mas calmada que pudo, comenzaba a perder también los nervios pera era mejor contenerse para ponerse hablar.

-Me niego a hacer tal estupidez. –Draco se paro en seco a pocos pasos de ella.

-¡Bien! –Dijo con simpleza

-¿Bien? ¡Que demonios quiere decir eso!

-Que no voy a obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras.

-Entonces, ¿Olvidaras esta locura? –Pregunto, viendo como negó con la cabeza.

-Voy a hacer todo lo posible para adoptarla, sino quieres que lleve tu apellido llevara el mío. Pero no voy a permitir que le pase nada a esa niña.

Exasperado se acerco a ella, sosteniéndola por los brazos.

-La madre de esa niña te torturo. –Dijo sacudiéndola ligeramente como si intentara hacerla entrar en razón. –Estuvo a punto de matarte ¡Con un demonio! ¡Llevas esa puta cicatriz por su causa! –toco la fina línea en su cuello donde Bellatix había amenazado con cortarle el cuello.

-Lo se. –contesto soltándose suavemente de su agarre. –Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con Destiny. Es tan inocente como lo fui yo o como lo fuiste tú, esa guerra no fue suya. No tiene que hacerla pagar por pecados que no son de ninguna manera de ella.

-Yo no puedo… -Volvió a negar.

-Como ya te dije no voy a forzarte. Pero voy a seguir adelante.

-¿Porque?

-Porque siempre he pensado que si en verdad alguien se hubiera preocupado por Tom Riddle cuando era niño, si alguien le hubiera enseñado lo que era el amor y la compasión, no hubiera habido en su vida cabida para el odio, Lord Voldemort nunca hubiera existido. No puedo condenar a otro niño inocente a un futuro como ese, mucho menos sabiendo que de no intervenir quizás ni siquiera sobrevivía lo suficiente.

Sus argumentes lo dejaron sin palabras. Se resistía a la idea de acoger a esa niña, todavía odiaba demasiado a Bellatrix y al innombrable. Aun le escocían las heridas que le provocaran, las pesadillas seguían demasiado presentes.

-Esta bien, puedo hacerlo sola, además hacerlo de esta manera simplificara las cosas cuando nuestro convenio termine.

Esa declaración lo dejo sin aire. Ambos eran consientes que su matrimonio tenia fecha de termino, pero hablarlo en voz alta lo hizo tan real que resulto ¿Doloroso?

-Lo haremos juntos. –Dijo después de unos largos minutos. –Si alguna oportunidad tiene esa niña de tener un futuro distinto al de sus padres será por ti.

-Gracias. –Le contesto conmovida acercándose a Draco para enredar sus manos en su cuello y besarle.

*o*O*o*

Toda mujer es bella en más de un sentido. Nunca ha tenido preferencias por algún tipo de dama. A disfrutado de muchas bocas con sabores distintos y con cuerpos variados. Todas ellas entregadas a la causa, como el mismo para complacerlas.

Rubias, morenas, pelirrojas o castañas. No hay diferencia todas hermosas, todas, un suculento bocado para ser probado y paladeado, sin embargo, hoy tiene un antojo particular.

Desea sacarse una espina que lleva días clavada en su deseo. Sabe exactamente a quien buscar para calmar su placer y así poder apartar de su cabeza las mil tonterías que ahora rondan su cabeza.

Toca una puerta y una delgada rubia le da la bienvenida con una sonrisa y poca ropa. Le seduce su feminidad, los contoneos de sus caderas cuando le pide que la siga, lo ponen duro al instante.

Sus cabellos largos y rubios se mesen con su andar felino. Lo conduce a la cama, sin muchos teatros se desnudan.

Entra en ella apretando los dientes, llenando la estreches de su intimidad húmeda y caliente. La sensación lo atrapa nublando su coherente pensamiento. Tiene las piernas de su amante sobre los hombros para entrar mas profundo. La escucha gemir con fuerza con cada bombeo en su sexo.

No se contiene, quiere perderse y tenerla perdida. Bebe con avidez de sus pechos, succionando su pezón izquierdo, lamiendo y mordiendo, tirando de el causando pequeños calambrazos y gemidos mas fuertes en la joven.

Mas no le basta, se hunde en ella con movimientos rápidos y profundos. La mira a los ojos de un azul más pálido del que busca. Maldice entre dientes tratando de borrarla de su mente, pero no lo logra, al contrario. Se enciende en su cabeza y su cuerpo su recuerdo.

¡Maldición! -Grita por dentro con los dientes rechinando. Tiene su imagen inocente danzando en su cabeza, causando estragos en su sistema.

Revienta en un orgasmo solo imaginando que es Luna en la que entra. No le basta otra mujer rubia, por algún motivo la quiere probar a ella.

. . .

. .

.

Hola a todos,

Mil gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz. No he tenido computadora y se me ha hecho un tanto difícil escribir este capitulo, pero siempre vale la pena el esfuerzo al leer sus mensajes.

Agradezco muy especialmente a las hermosas personitas que recomiendan mi historia, a las que se toman la molestia de avisar de mis actualizaciones, a quienes me leen y me regalan unos minutos para hacerme saber sus opiniones.

Les mando un enorme beso.

Helena Grand


	23. Engaño

Pequeña y triste. Demasiado seria para su edad, mantiene la vista fija en su muñeca. Todavía no se atreve a levantar el rostro para ver quien es la mujer que la ha rescatado de sus recientes agresores.

Se deja hacer. Que le limpie con motas de algodón empapadas en antiséptico, los arañazos reciente y las marcas de mordidas que han comenzado a tomar tonalidades moradas en sus delgados brazos. Le duele, pero aguanta. El dolor se ha vuelto un amigo muy cercano, que le ha hecho aprender que es mejor mantenerse callada.

Un largo suspiro la hace levantar un poco el rostro. Se encuentra con unos ojos cálidos, expresivos, y ciertamente preocupados.

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunta mientras limpia un rasguño en su mejilla.

No alcanza a procesar la pregunta Destiny, cuando alguien da una respuesta por ella.

-No habla. –Dice con simpleza la enfermera, un tanto irritada con la joven castaña por hacerla un lado y curar a la niña ella misma.

-¿No habla?

-Tiene aquí dos semana, siempre esta en silencio, no importa cuanto traten de sacarle media palabra, nunca contesta. El Doctor Douglas a dicho que no tienen ningún impedimento físico, lo que solo deja la opción que es un inconveniente psicológico.

Algo en el tono de la enfermera y la manera en como la mira le incomodaba. La dulce sonrisa que mostro cuando las presentaran se a borrado para ser sustituida por una fría mueca indiferente y despectiva.

-Quizás solo se trate de que no ha tenido nada interesante que decir hasta el momento. –Su voz tranquila se hace paso en los oídos de la niña, haciendo que eleve mas el rostro para mirarla con una fascinación curiosa.

Destiny parece interesada. Sus ojos se enganchas a los castaños de Hermione hasta que es consiente de que la mira directamente, se apresura a bajar el rostro para centrarse en su muñeca.

La enfermera sonrió con burla, sin apartar su mirada de la niña.

-Ilumínenos entonces Señora Malfoy. –Sus palabras sacuden a la castaña, incomodándola pero también poniéndola a la defensiva.

Hermione ignoro el tono sarcástico que empleo la mujer, se inclino hasta estar a la altura de la pequeña. Acaricio su mejilla con cuidado, apartando en el proceso un largo mechón de cabello oscuro.

-Tu muñeca es muy bonita, al igual que tu.

No había dejado de acariciarla tratando de aplacar la inquietud que comenzaba a brillar en sus ojos apagados, lo que pudo identificar como miedo. Sin esperar respuesta continúo hablándole suavemente, levantando su barbilla para buscar su mirada.

-Cuando yo era pequeña, tenia una muñeca igual de linda que la tuya, se llamaba Marcella, siempre fue mi mejor amiga, éramos las dos contra el mundo, cuando los días eran grises y todo parecía ir en nuestra contra. –Suspiro.

Hermione se levanto, solo para sentarse a un lado de Destiny y tirar de ella para sentarla en sus piernas. Enredo sus brazos a su alrededor, conociendo muy bien el sentimiento de sentirse perdida. Quería reconfortarla.

Podía ser que ella tuviera unos padres increíbles que siempre le amaron y apoyaron, pero su infancia no fue precisamente fácil, siempre se sintió como el bicho raro, siempre fuera de lugar, tolerando los maltratos y las palabras hirientes de otros niños desde antes de enterarse que por sus venas corría magia.

No recordaba cuantas veces había regresado a casa con las rodillas o los codos raspados, por los empujones que hacían que terminara en el piso, con el rostro congestionado por las lágrimas y un dolor que cimbraba su tierno corazón.

-Te gustaría conocer a Marcella, aun la conservo con mucho cariño.

Destiny levanto el rostro, con la curiosidad plasmada en sus facciones. Trataba de averiguar si la propuesta era real.

-Mucho me temo Señora Malfoy, que eso no será posible. No esta permitido que los niños abandonen el lugar para hacer visitas.

-Y quien le a dicho a usted que solo será una visita. –Sus brazos se afianzan a la pequeña de manera protectora haciéndola suspirar por la calidez desconocida que la envuelve.

-¿No pretenderá adoptarla?

-¿Por qué no? –Pregunta conteniendo un golpe de rabia por el desprecio presente en sus palabras.

Toma aire para calmarse, antes de girar a la pequeña un poco para hablarle directamente.

-¿Te gustaría vivir conmigo? –Le pregunta suavemente.

No recibe una respuesta inmediata, haciendo que una risa burlona comience a escucharse por parte de la enfermera.

Hermione suspira, pero no cambia su expresión tranquila y paciente, sus ojos color miel se sumergen en los de la pequeña.

-Le advertí que no hablaba.

-Si… si quiero. –Su voz es titubeante, apenas un susurro. Pero a pesar de todo se hace escuchar sobre las palabras cortantes de la mujer.

Una sonrisa satisfecha y cariñosa se curva en los labios de Hermione. Besa su coronilla estrechándola contra su pecho.

Entonces y solo entonces, con esa calidez desconocida por Destiny sacudiendo su interior se esconde entre los rizos marrones de su protectora y comienza a llorar en silencio. Esta vez no es de dolor y angustia, sino algo muy cercano a la emoción.

*o*O*o*

Han pasado demasiado tiempo entre las sabanas. Disfrutando de sus cuerpos. El sexo es tan bueno como la compañía. Trata de aferrarse al remanso de paz que le envuelve mientras se pierde entre sus piernas.

Dejándose llevar la a presentado a sus padres como su novia. Ella parece feliz y el pretende estar igual de complacido. La amargura al menos va remitiendo junto con la desazón que había azotado a su corazón en la soledad.

Incluso ha comenzado a incluirla en sus planes. En la visitas dominicales a la madriguera, algunas tardes en casa de Harry y Ginny o algunas otras salidas con sus pocos amigos cercanos.

Daphne es divertida, con un carácter extrovertido y vivaz, que le tranquiliza. Ilumina la oscuridad aun presente en su rostro con la luz que irradia. A veces es caprichosa y voluntariosa, pero sabe utilizar a su favor la feminidad latente en su personalidad para dominarlo y hacerlo ceder en casi todos los casos.

Es hermosa, con su cabello lacio, de un castaño claro, casi rubio, sus ojos verdes son enigmáticos con sus seductoras pestañas largas y rizadas. Cada facción de su rostro invita a admirarla, como las curvas en su cuerpo.

Ron poco conoce a su familia, solo han coincidido con la joven Astoria, que es físicamente distinta a su novia. Es mucho mas tranquila, incluso tímida en comparación. Pero sin duda le agrada, parece una buena persona y es fácil sentir por ella empatía.

Daphne conoce muy bien el carácter de su hermana y lo fácil que se le da cautivar a las personas que la conocen. No es casualidad que la hubiera presentado a Ron y que poco a poco despertara en el un instinto protector que el pelirrojo siempre emplea con las personas que le son importantes.

Ha soltado algunos comentarios de vez en cuando sobre los sentimientos de su hermana menor.

"Le rompió el corazón la boda de Draco" había dicho como por casualidad haciendo que la espalda del pelirrojo se tensara por la sola mención del nombre de su aborrecido enemigo.

"Lo quiso tanto que aun ahora le cuesta mucho trabajo olvidarlo" Ron conocía demasiado bien esa sensación. En silencio había observado a Astoria buscando encontrar en su mirada alguna nota de resentimiento, pero no había encontraba nada de lo que esperaba. Mas aparte de la dulce tranquilidad que inspiraba su presencia, no encontró rastros de sentimientos dañinos.

Pronto se encontró así mismo tratando de distraerla de lo que el consideraba un tormento similar al suyo. Daphne estaba encantada de llevarla a donde quiera que iban, sabiendo que poco a poco se estaban entretejiendo los hilos de su red.

Astoria termino siendo una constante en la vida de los Weasley al igual que su hermana mayor, sin embargo, era mejor vista su presencia por la familia de pelirrojos que de la propia Daphne. Su carácter se gano con facilidad los corazones de todos, incluso de aquellos que tenía más resistencia con los de su clase.

-El viernes se hará una cena en la casa de mi hermana. Esperan contar con tu presencia y la de Astoria.

-¿Cuál es la ocasión?

-Festejar la próxima llegada de mi sobrino.

-Iremos encantadas ¿Han confirmado que será niño?

-El mes pasado les dieron la noticia de que esperan un varón.

-¡Es maravilloso!

-Lo es. –Admitió con una sonrisa en los labios. –Harry y Ginny están sumamente felices.

Daphne se acerco a Ron con una mirada cargada de sensualidad mientras se abrazaba a el. Comenzó a besarle el cuello, de manera calculada para despertar su libido. Lo que no le costo demasiado esfuerzo.

Después de culminados sus placeres. Recostados en la cama la joven expreso cierta inquietud.

-Imagino que Malfoy estará presente en la cena.

Ron se tenso dejando de jugar con los mechones de cabello que enredaba en sus dedos.

-El y Hermione serán los padrinos de mi sobrino. –Su voz sonó demasiado áspera.

-No se si sea muy conveniente que Tory este presente, sabes que sus situación es complicada.

-No tiene por que esconderse. En tal caso seria Malfoy quien tendría que estar avergonzado por alimentar sus esperanzas cuando nunca considero realmente casarse con ella.

-Por favor, no te molestes cariño. –Su tono era meloso.

Se giro para acomodarse sobre su pecho y besarle los labios.

-Cuidare de ustedes, Malfoy no será problema. –Advirtió mirando sus ojos verdes.

-Ahí estaremos Ron. Astoria estará feliz de acompañarnos.

Recargo su mejilla en el pecho de su novio ocultando su rostro, para que no notara la sonrisa ladina que adornaba sus rellenos labios.

*o*O*o*

Hermione es una persona sencilla, que nunca a necesitado del dinero para ser feliz. Sus padres le enseñaron que el verdadero valor de las cosas nada tiene que ver con lo que cuesta. Por eso la enorme fortuna de su marido no la tentaba, incluso a pesar de tener una cuenta corriente gracias a Malfoy donde se depositaba puntualmente una cantidad escandalosa de galeones semanalmente, no la utilizaba.

Cubría sus gastos con su propio dinero. Ganaba lo suficiente para ello, incluso tenia mas de lo que necesitaba realmente. Por eso mismo, era una novedad para ella emplear por primera vez el poder que representa el dinero para obtener algo que en otro caso no podría tener.

No era del todo agradable valerse de ese medio para hacerse con la custodia de Destiny, pero no tenía más remedio que amordazar a su conciencia para que la pequeña no pasara ni una noche más en aquel lugar.

Los tramites dudarían un par de semanas, pero pago lo suficiente para que le extendieran una custodia precautoria tomando en cuenta el estado emocional de la pequeña. En su expediente se detallaba que "su madre" murió en situaciones extrañas, que no quedaron del todo claras.

El cuerpo de Melinda Rowle fue encontrado completamente rígido y frio. Aunque no se encontraron señales de que fuera torturada, la expresión facial que se quedo perpetuada en su rostro lívido mostraba una mueca de horror y dolor que causo escalofríos a quienes lo encontraron.

Entre las pertenencias de la difunta se encontraron los documentos de Destiny, su partida de nacimiento indicaba que nació el 2 de febrero, era hija natural de Rowle sin padre reconocido. Vivian en un pequeño sótano de una vieja casona, que rentaban, sus únicas posiciones eran una cama matrimonial, con una cómoda desvencijada, una pequeña estufa, una mesa y par de sillas.

Su situación parecía sumamente precaria, por lo que se podía deducir a simple vista. Bastaba ver a la niña para darse cuenta de su delgadez extrema y el desgaste en sus ropas. Lo que contrastaba mucho con la muñeca que nunca soltaba, que parecía de cara manufactura.

La castaña no abandono la casa hogar, hasta llevarse consigo a Destiny. La pequeña se asió a su mano y en ningún momento la soltó hasta llegar a la entrada de la mansión Malfoy-Granger.

-Este será tu nuevo hogar. –Apenas pasaron el umbral de la puerta, se inclino para estar a su altura. -Quiero presentarte a alguien. –Dijo acariciando su rostro.

Con la pequeña mano entre la suya se dirigió al despacho de Draco. Habían acordado que se tomaría la tarde libre para conocer a la pequeña.

Toco la puerta y entraron en cuanto escucho la voz del rubio. –¡Adelante!

Draco estaba tenso a pesar de mantener una actitud relajada. No podía evitar sentir un escalofrió al ver a la pequeña. Se obligo a recordar que Destiny no tenia la culpa de los errores de sus padres y que no debía de tomar contra ella sus resentimientos.

Destiny sujetaba la cálida mano de Hermione, se mantenía un paso mas atrás de ella, oculta un poco por su falda.

Malfoy se puso de pie, rodeando su escritorio. Sin terminar de acercarse. Le miraba con cautela, tratando de encontrar algún parecido con su tía Bellatrix o incluso con el innombrable.

-Ella es Destiny, nuestra hija. –Pronuncio Hermione con total convicción.

Al momento Draco elevo su vista de la pequeña a los ojos color miel de su mujer "Nuestra hija" dos simples palabras que le llegaron muy hondo. No pudo evitar sonreír de manera ladeada, mirando con intensidad a Hermione, hasta hacerla ruborizar.

-Nuestra hija. –Repitió. Volviendo sus ojos a la niña que acababa de salir de su escondite, también sorprendida por la reciente declaración. –¡Bienvenida, Destiny!

Hermione le sonrió de manera dulce a Draco, antes de inclinarse de nuevo para cargar a la pequeña entre sus brazos. Con cinco años parecía demasiado pequeña para su edad y era bastante liviana también.

Malfoy no era muy expresivo, pero ver a Hermione con la niña en brazos le causo muchos sentimientos que no sabia como sobrellevar. Se limito en fijar sus ojos grises en Destiny para intentar dominar sus emociones.

Llevado por un magnetismo extraño se vio a si mismo elevando su mano para tocar la mejilla de la niña que le veía con cautela. Quizás esperando que la rechazaría.

La sintió temblar bajo tu tacto, haciendo que un sabor amargo subiera de su estomago a su garganta, imaginando la pesadilla que hasta el momento le había tocado vivir a pesar de su corta edad, como para que una simple caricia despertara en ella el terror.

-¡Estarás bien! –Prometió. Tomándola con cuidado de la barbilla para hacer que le mirara. –Cuidaremos de ti.

. . .

A pesar de que Destiny le expreso que era completamente capaz de bañarse sola. Hermione quería mimarla. Lleno a la mitad la tina de baño con agua cálida y le ayudo a meterse. Un largo suspiro de placer salió de la pequeña boca.

Lavo su cabello negro con suaves movimientos, dándole un ligero masaje para después aclararle con agua hasta que toda la espuma se fue. Cuando termino de ayudarla a bañarse la envolvió en una gran toalla blanca y la condujo hasta la habitación donde ya le aguardaba ropa limpia.

Destiny nunca olvidaría ese día. Por primera vez en su vida supo lo que era sentirse protegida y amada.

. . .

Tres semanas después de la primera noche que paso en la Mansión de sus nuevos padres, la resolución de la adopción llego. Paso de ser Destiny Rowle a ser legítimamente reconocida como Destiny Malfoy-Granger.

La pequeña era una niña preciosa, con el cabello color negro y la piel blanca, parecía una muñequita de porcelana fina, sin duda, había sacado los rasgos mas atractivos de Tom Riddle de su juventud, pero los ojos eran definitivamente una característica muy propia de los Black. Tenía unos impresionantes ojos grises que en algún momento tomaron por negros por su intensidad.

Comenzó a ganar peso, su apariencia antes enfermiza, fue sustituida conforme pasaron los días por una muy distinta.

Hablaba poco, pero sin duda, su confianza iba ganando terreno. Dejando en evidencia una inteligencia poco común y una lucidez mas propia en un adulto que de una pequeña de cinco años.

Para sorpresa de los Malfoy la niña había sido criada como una muggle, a pesar de que tenían la certeza que la mujer que la había acogido como hija era en realidad una bruja que vivía entre los muggles para no llamar la atención.

Sus investigaciones les llevaron a saber un poco mas de Rowle. Era una bruja partidaria del innombrable. Por eso desapareció poco antes de que estallara la segunda guerra, ahora la razón era mas que evidente. Bellatrix le había encomendado la difícil tarea de hacerse cargo de su hija.

Después de terminada la guerra y ante la muerte de ambos progenitores. No era difícil suponer que se mantuvo en las sombras a la espera de tener noticia de Rodulphus. Por eso apenas sobrevivían con los escasos recursos con los que contaba.

Por lo poco que contaba la niña, Rowle la maltrataba con frecuencia, culpándola de sus desgracias. Aunque nunca le dijo claramente que no era su hija, en muchas ocasiones se lo insinuó.

La muñeca que cuidaba con tanto espero había sido un regalo de su padre. Por eso Melinda no se había atrevido a quitársela, imaginando que no era un juguete cualquiera. Le permitió conservarla.

Melinda Rowle, no se equivoco al suponer que no era un regalo común. En su interior guardaba algo importante.

. . .

Hasta que los trámites de la adopción habían concluido, Hermione visito a Harry para ponerle al tanto sobre el origen de Destiny. Si alguien necesitaba conocer el origen de esa pequeña era su mejor amigo, solo esperaba que tomara la noticia de buena manera.

-Creo que sobra decir que es muy importante que nadie conozca quienes son sus verdaderos padres. –Dijo Hermione y de inmediato recibió una afirmación por parte de su amigo.

-Has tomado para ti una responsabilidad demasiado grande.

-Lo se, Harry. Pero no podía permitir dejarla en ese lugar.

-¿Malfoy estuvo de acuerdo?

Hermione se encogió de hombros. –No al principio. Comprenderás que hay demasiada historia de por medio, para que fuera una decisión sencilla.

-Justo eso hace preguntarme, si estas complemente consiente del paso que has dado. Y no hablo solo de la responsabilidad de criar una niña como hija tuya, sino saber quienes son sus padres y todo lo que hicieron en contra de los muggles, especialmente en tu contra.

-Lo estoy. Se que no será sencillo, pero estoy dispuesta a enfrentarlo.

-¿Le dirás quienes son sus padres?

-Aun no lo se. –Suspiro largamente con algo de frustración. –No se que tan conveniente sea contarle.

-En algún momento tendrás que decidir, por ahora no tiene caso que te atormentes al respecto.

-Lo que si es seguro es que podemos intentar seguirle la pista a Lestrager. De momento hemos asegurado que no volverá a estar sola Narcisa por si intentan contactarla de nuevo.

-Me parece bien. –Dijo con sequedad.

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto preocupada, acercándose a su amigo.

El sonrió en respuesta, pero su sonrisa no llego a los ojos.

-¿Qué te preocupa?

-A veces no me agrada que me conozcas tan bien, no puedo ocultarte nada. –Se quejo.

-¿Qué es? –Pregunto de nuevo con ansiedad.

-Me preocupa que esa niña termine siendo como sus padres.

-Nunca permitiría que eso pasara.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-Porque ya es mía, mi hija.

-Entonces será como tu. –Admitió al fin con una sonrisa genuina.

-Destiny ya es una niña amada y aprenderá a amar en consecuencia, a valor y apreciar la vida. ¿No es el amor la más poderosa arma?

-Lo es. –Dijo convencido acariciando con afecto la mano de su amiga.

*o*O*o*

Hermione no se sentía bien, últimamente se encontraba enferma todas las mañanas, débil y con nauseas. Culpaba al estrés por su estado, trataba de no darle demasiada importancia. Después de todo entre la adopción de Destiny, sus múltiples intervenciones en el programa de libertad condicional, se encontrada exhausta la mayoría del tiempo. Eso sin mencionar los múltiples encuentros sexuales con su marido.

No podían estar demasiado tiempo sin tocarse. Era una necesidad tan primaria como respirar. De manera inevitables, si se encontraba en la misma habitación, una fuerza magnética los atraía para buscarse, hasta estar uno al lado del otro, acariciándose con disimulo o al menos tomados de la mano, para percibir el calor del otro.

Las noches se volvían cortas. Entre las caricias que hacían vibrar sus cuerpos y alteraban sus sentidos. No eran solo el fuego del deseo, era la intensidad de un sentimiento que ganaba terreno tan rápidamente que ni siquiera eran consientes de ello.

En la intimidad de su alcoba se permitían ser ellos mismos, sin apellidos, sin cargas pasadas, sin expectativas o falsas ideas. Draco se adentraba en Hermione con la plena conciencia que no había en el mundo nadie que lo hiciera sentir tan pleno y satisfecho como ella.

Con frecuencia la madrugada les asaltaba cuando aun buscaban sus labios para besarse, antes de dejarse vencer por el sopor de un sueño breve pero satisfactorio.

El anillo de rubí seguía presente en el dedo de Hermione, haciendo que sus alianzas brillaran, logrando que su unión fuera mucho mas intensa.

En algún punto, sin darse cuenta se volvieron realmente no solo una pareja, sino una familia. La llegada de Destiny termino de afianzar los lazos invisibles que volvieron su relación algo mas real.

Draco jamás se imagino siendo un padre, mucho menos de una pequeña que no era legítimamente suya, pero era inevitable no comenzar a sentir por ella afecto. Muchas veces era como un animalito asustado, todo el tiempo temiendo que le harían algo malo y eso le rompía el corazón.

Se veía reflejado en sus ojos, en su angustia. Lo que hacia nacer en el una necesidad de cuidarla, de protegerla, pero sobre todo de quererla de la manera en que a el le hubiera gustado que le amaran cuando niño.

No se refiere a sentirse querido por el volumen de obsequios el día de su cumpleaños o que le compraran todas las malditas cosas que quisiera y le permitiera cumplir hasta el mas pequeño capricho, sin importar sobre quien tuviera que pasar.

Sí, Narcisa le amaba y a veces creía que incluso su padre le quería de una manera retorcida y extraña. Pero el quería para esa niña, todo lo que el no había tenido, principalmente una presencia constante y no las ausencias prolongadas de unos padres que viven de apariencias.

No era alguien afectuoso por supuesto, como tampoco le era fácil mostrar sus sentimientos. Pero cansado de la frialdad que siempre estuvo presente en su vida, quería proporcionarle a Destiny la posibilidad que el jamás había tenido a pesar de vivir rodeado de lujos.

Quizás era algo insignificante y sin importancia, pero desde que la pequeña llego a su casa, no se permitió faltar a ninguna comida en casa. Desayunaba, comían y cenaban juntos. Compartiendo una dinámica tan peculiar y reconfortante que incluso no fue difícil comenzar a valorar esos pequeños momentos en familia.

Los sábados pasaban la tarde en la mansión de sus padres, donde Destiny disfrutaba de los hermosos regalos de Lucius y Narcisa. Se comportaba con la propiedad de un adulto y a pesar de todo podía ver como sonreía con mayor frecuencia, en ocasiones incluso se permitía ser la niña a la que se iluminan los ojos de alegría como a cualquier pequeño que es realmente feliz.

-Hermione es una maravillosa madre. –Narcisa mantenía su vista fija en su nuera que paseaba en el jardín con Destiny.

-Sí madre, lo es. –Contesto con satisfacción el rubio.

-No han pensado en encargar familia pronto.

-No esta en nuestros planes.

-¿Porque? –Pregunto con curiosidad. Ocultando sus sospechas.

-Aun tenemos mucho por delante. Ya habrá tiempo para hacer creer la familia. –Draco quería creer que podría existir esa posibilidad.

-Tu padre quiere nietos. –Narcisa se llevo la tasa de te a los labios para evaluar la expresión perdida en el rostro de su hijo.

-Mi papa siempre espera demasiado. –Contesto con evidente enfado. Su padre siempre resultaba ser un tema delicado de tratar.

-En esta ocasión yo opino lo mismo. –Admitió regresando su mirada a Destiny que parecía escuchar con atención a Hermione. Sus ojos grises veían con adoración a la castaña. –Además Tiny seria mucho más feliz con un pequeño hermanito.

-No me presiones madre. –Bufo.

-No será acaso que Hermione es quien no quiere hijos por el momento. Sera quizás que duda que su relación sea duradera.

-Déjalo ya por favor. –Pidió en un tono molesto.

-Solo toma en cuanta que un hijo los uniría aun más.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta ya tenemos una hija.

-Una muy hermosa. –Admitió con los ojos azules brillantes. –Pero un pequeño de ustedes dos seria maravilloso. Contrario a lo que pienses, mereces ser feliz y Hermione te da esa felicidad.

-Parece que ya te simpatiza mi mujer. –Dijo en tono burlón.

-Quizás mas de lo que nunca admitiré. –Contesto con seriedad dejando desconcertado a Draco. -¿Has notado que esta mas pálida de lo normal? –Una diminuta sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

El rubio giro el rostro con preocupación ante el comentario de su madre.

-Se nota cansada y pálida. Deberías acompañarla al medico.

-Ahora que lo mencionas tiene algunos días que se encuentra indispuesta. Pero asegura que es por el exceso de trabajo.

-Puede ser posible, pero no estaría de mas confirmarlo.

Draco asistió. Sin perder de vista a su mujer.

. . .

Era viernes, estaban por salir a cenar en casa de los Potter. Destiny dormiría en casa de sus abuelos. De momento no querían exponerla demasiado a los medios, aunque se había hecho publica su adopción trataban de protegerla lo mas posible y tenían entendido que en la recepción se encontrarían algunos reporteros para cubrir la nota de la celebración en honor al bebe que esperaba Ginny.

Decir que estaba nerviosa, era poco. Tenía los nervios completamente destrozados. Hacia un par de horas había caído en cuenta de algo importante, algo que posiblemente cambiaria su vida para siempre.

Quizás fue una tontería. Pero mientras se encontraba buscando las zapatillas que hicieran juego con su vestido se encontró con una caja en su vestidor, que la hizo consiente de golpe que algo importante que habia olvidado hasta ese momento.

La sangre bajo a su pies mareándola. Sin soltar la caja, tuvo que apoyar su espalda en la pared para guardar el equilibrio y se dejo resbalar lentamente hasta quedar sentada en el frio piso.

Con manos temblorosas abrió la caja encontrándose con las pociones anticonceptivas que le había llevado Draco para cuidarse. Sobra decir que estaba casi completamente llena, solo había bebido el contenido de 10 frascos.

Se llevo la mano a la boca para contener un grito de sorpresa, cuando cayo en cuenta que ni siquiera recordaba la ultima vez que las había tomada. No podía creer que hubiera olvidado algo tan importante.

Las nauseas se hicieron presentes de nuevo revolviéndole el estomago, a tropezones a penas alcanzo a llegar al baño para vomitar. Tiro de la cadena y enjuago su boca.

Intento correr a la habitación, pero un nuevo mareo le impidió moverse con rapidez. Apoyada en las paredes logro su cometido. Su cuerpo temblaba presa del pánico, cuando se sentó en la orilla de colchón y comenzó a buscar en su cómoda una agenda donde llevaba el control de sus periodos.

Siempre era puntual, siempre. Con ojos llorosos se dio cuenta que un atraso de mas de dos semanas solo podía significar algo. Aun así empujo el pensamiento. Tomando sus cosas y sin decir una palabra del asunto salió para conseguir una prueba de embarazo cacera.

No era momento de entrar en pánico, quería pensar que posiblemente era el estrés lo que estaba provocando el atraso y todos esos síntomas que la aquejaban últimamente. Su mente parecía borrosa cada que se esforzaba en recordar las fechas concretas en las que dejo de beber la poción anticonceptiva.

Regreso pálida a la mansión con la prueba en su bolso. Subió rápidamente las escaleras y se encerró en el baño. Estaba esperando que se cumpliera el tiempo de espera para ver los resultados.

Su cabeza era un caos, un hervidero de sentimientos encontrados que no sabia definir. Tenia miedo, mucho miedo de comprobar sus sospechas, pero también dentro de toda esa vorágine que la sacudía había un sentimiento profundo que hizo latir su corazón con fuerza.

-¿Estas lista? –Escucho que le preguntaban desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-En un segundo. –Se apresuro a contestar con el corazón a punto de salir por su garganta.

Casi estaba completamente lista. Con el maquillaje intento ocultar la palidez de su rostro. No le quedo mas remedio que guardar de nuevo la prueba en su bolso y salir antes de que Draco sospechara que algo ocurría.

No había tenido el valor de ver el resultado. Se aliso de manera nerviosa el vestido, dándose un último vistazo en el espejo. Tomando una gran bocana de aire lleno sus pulmones, dejándolo escapar después lentamente en un intento de tranquilizarse.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con la mirada acerada de Draco, mirándole evaluativamente y con su típica sonrisa torcida.

-Estas, hermosa. –Exclamo caminando para sostenerla contra su cuerpo. –Seria mas agradable quedarnos aquí para poderte quitar ese encantador vestido. –Dijo insinuante haciéndola enrojecer.

-Tenemos que ir. –Contesto casi sin aliento al tenerlo tan cerca. –Nos esperan.

-¿Sabes que solo lo hago por ti?

-Lo se, Draco. –Beso sus labios rápidamente sin dejar de admirar el gris de sus ojos. –Gracias. –Le dijo con voz suave.

-¿Tienes frio? Estas temblando. –Pregunto elevando una ceja.

-La noche esta un poco fresca. –Mintió, tratando de ocultar sus emociones.

Draco pasó sus manos por los brazos desnudos de Hermione, en una caricia sensual, haciendo que se estremeciera aun más.

-Yo puedo calentarle. –Susurro en su oído, subiendo lentamente de nuevo hasta sus hombros.

-Dejémoslo para nuestro regreso.

-En ese caso estaré deseando toda la noche regresar.

-¿Aun la quieres? –Pregunto sin poder contenerse mientras mantenía su rostro oculto en el hueco de su cuello.

No era difícil saber que se refería a Ginny.

-Hace mucho que no significa nada para mí. –su respuesta fue rápida y completamente cierta para sorpresa de ambos.

Hermione suspiro con alivio enlazando sus manos en su cuello.

-Es bueno saberlo. –Confeso con sinceridad. –Creo que aun es temprano, podemos tomarnos unos minutos. –Insinuante beso su boca profundamente.

Estaba asustada, tenía mucho miedo de confirmar sus sospechas y le aterraba pensar la reacción que tendría Draco. Sabia que deseaba un hijo de ambos pero no estaba segura de que fuera el mejor momento, como tampoco las circunstancias idóneas ¿Cómo justificar su descuido? Incluso no sabia que pensar sobre si Malfoy cumplió con su parte o el también olvido hacer los hechizos anticonceptivos.

No podía reclamarle de ningún modo, cuando ella misma es consiente de que olvido por completo tomar las pociones.

Apartando sus dudas y los miedos se entrego a Draco, antes de acudir a su cita. Necesitaba desesperadamente sentirlo su piel contra la suya. Que la hiciera olvidar por un instante sus temores, quería sentir su calor apaciguando sus sentidos, haciendo sentir sino amada, si querida.

El vestía un traje negro, ella un largo vestido de fiesta. Ambas cosas terminaron en el piso mientras se amaban cobijados por esos sentimientos que no podían seguir manteniendo a raya.

. . .

En la casa de los Potter todos lucían felices. La salud de Harry seguía delicada, pero estable dentro de todo. Los avances con el tratamiento experimental no eran pocos, aunque los costos eran demasiado elevados en cada sesión, el dolor se multiplicaba conforme se acercaban a una cura que pretendían fuera definitiva.

La numerosa familia Weasley esta presente en su totalidad, disfrutando de los aperitivos y los deliciosos vinos que circulaban para tal ocasión. Ginny esta exuberante con su vientre de poco mas de 7 meses, estaba emocionada esperando que pronto llegara Draco, deseaba verlo y buscar la manera de estar a solas con el.

Faltaba muy poco para el nacimiento de su hijo. La pelirroja estaba completamente convencida de que Draco era el padre, se aferraba a su instinto para asegurar que no podía ser de otra manera. Solo le quedaba esperar para que todos supieran que su bebe era un Malfoy, y por tanto su vida siempre estaría ligada a la del rubio, así seria mucho mas fácil conquístalo de nuevo.

Quería que el tiempo pasara rápido, para mandar por fin a la mierda a Harry y estar al lado del hombre que de verdad amaba. Ya nada le importaba, ni lo que su familia o todo el mundo pensaran. Por ella todos podían irse al infierno. Incluso no sentía ningún afecto por el bebe que esperaba, solo era una herramienta que utilizaría para salirse con la suya y obtener lo que deseaba.

Las llamas verdes en la chimenea avisaron de una nueva llegada. Ginny sabia que eran Draco y Hermione, solo ellos faltaba. Tuvo que contenerse de maldecir al verlos tomados de las manos, sonreírse y mirarse como dos enamorados le revolvió la tripa.

-Pensé que nunca llegaría. –Sonto rabiosa, haciendo que notaran su presencia.

-Buenas noches también para ti Ginny. –Contesto de manera cancina el rubio. –Estábamos pasando tiempo de calidad como pareja, comprenderás que el tiempo deja de ser importante en esos casos.

El doble sentido de sus palabras solo logro hacerla enojar más. Pero tuvo que contenerse porque Harry se había acercado a darles la bienvenida.

-Que bueno que ya están aquí. Por favor pasen. –Invito guiándolos hacia el salón donde se llevaba acabo la recepción.

Draco se mantenía tenso, pero fue educado. No esperaba encontrarse con Daphne y Astoria, mucho menos enterarse que la primera era novia de Ron Weasley. La tención seguía siendo evidente entre ambos, no le agradaba las miradas llenas de adoración y nostalgia que le dedicaba a su mujer, sin embargo, no le quedaba mas remedio que contener sus celos.

Podía sentir a Hermione a su lado cada vez mas tensa conforme avanzaba la velada, la notaba extraña y nerviosa. Las atenciones y cercanía de Ginny no hacían mas que tensar aun más la situación. Estaba a punto de mandarle a la mierda si seguía por ese camino la estúpida pelirroja.

Se estaba volviendo mas descarada, parecía que ya no le importaba guardar las apariencias. Pero todos parecían tan cegados que nadie parecía intuir las segundas intenciones de sus comentarios o los mordaces comentarios que soltaba en contra de Hermione.

Cuando les concedió un respiro Draco se alejo con Hermione. Necesitaba preguntarle que es lo que la mantenía tan nerviosa.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada.

-No me mientas. –Siseo con molestia. –A ti te pasa algo y me vas a decir que ocurre.

-Creo que no es el momento, ni el lugar para que dejes salir tu carácter posesivo. –Se quejo intentando alejarse, pero Drano no lo permitió.

-Me importa un carajo, Hermione. Si hay algo que te moleste dime de una buena vez que pasa.

-Hablaremos cuando lleguemos a casa. –Pidió con la voz quebrada. Lo que logro asustar verdaderamente al rubio.

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto con genuina preocupación, tomándola del rostro para inspeccionar su semblante. Su enojo se había esfumado tan repentinamente como había llegado.

Hermione se limito a mover la cabeza de manera negativa.

-No se como decirte esto, es que simplemente no se como paso. Bueno es decir, se como paso, lo que no me cabe en la cabeza es como pude olvidar algo tan importante. –Las lagrimas amenazan con salir de sus ojos.

-Solo dilo. –Pidió, esta vez más suavemente. Frotando su espalda tratando de animarla al verla tan vulnerable.

-De hecho aun no se si es verdad. Quizás no pase nada y estoy paranoica. –Dijo tratando de calmarse de nuevo.

-Sigo sin entender media palabra de lo que estas diciendo.

Con las manos temblorosas abrió su bolsa de mano para buscar en su interior. Sacando la prueba, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver el resultado.

Las palabras no salían se su garganta, solo fue capaz de entregarle la prueba a Draco, para que la viera por si mismo.

-¿Una prueba de embarazo? –Pregunto al tiempo que la luz se hizo en su cabeza.

Sus ojos grises se abrieron con sorpresa, buscando los de Hermione, que ya estaban anegados de lágrimas y temerosos.

-Es positiva. –No fue una pregunta, sino una confirmación.

No podía creerlo. Fue hasta que la vio asistir con la cabeza que pudo confirmarlo.

-¿Esta todo bien? –Pregunto con preocupación Harry a sus espaldas al notar las lágrimas en el rostro de su amiga.

Draco ni siquiera le presto atención, todos sus sentidos estaban enfocados en la mujer que tenia delante, temblando y llorando.

-¡Vamos a ser papa! –Exclamo aturdido, pero con una sonrisa genuina.

La beso en los labios, acariciando su rostro. Estaba completamente conmovido, la abrazo sintiéndola temblar con mas fuerza y suspirar posiblemente de alivio.

Harry sonrió al escuchar a Draco casi gritar que serian padres. Les concedió el espacio que necesitaban. Pudo ver la manera en la que se abrazaban y besaban felices por la noticia, quizás les había tomado por sorpresa por que se notaban aturdidos, pero era imposible no notar su felicidad.

-¿Qué pasa con esos dos? -Pregunto con molestia Ron.

-Parece ser que acaban de confirmar que serán padres. –Le informo Harry con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Que? –Preguntaron a la vez Ron y Ginny.

-Hermione esta embarazada.

Ron se puso pálido de golpe al igual que la menor de los Weasley. Ya no alcanzaron a decir nada mas cuando vieron a Ginny desvanecerse a su lado.

Harry la alcanzo a coger antes de que se golpeara contra el piso. Todo se había puesto negro para la pelirroja, que no reaccionaba. Tuvieron que trasladara de inmediato a San Mungo.

*o*O*o*

Se encuentran en el pasillo, con un vaso desechable en las manos de un horripilante café, frio insípido e imbebible. Ni siquiera intentan tomarlo, lo sostiene solo por el hecho de hacer algo con sus manos.

-Sigo sin entender que hacemos aquí. –Se quejo sin apartar la vista de una joven rubia que también espera a pocos metros de distancia, pero dentro de una sala de espera abarrotada.

-Puedes irte cuando quieras. –Contesto con molestia.

-Solo estoy haciendo una simple pregunta Pansy ¿Por qué estamos aquí? O mejor dicho ¿Por quien?

-Por Draco y Hermione. –Mintió a medias.

-Imagino que nada tiene que ver que Potter este con toda su comitiva en la otra sala ¿Verdad?

Pansy guardo silencio.

-No quiero que me lo tomes a mal Pam pero tengo la obligación de ser directo. Nos conocemos muy bien como para andar con estupideces y tu me importas demasiado como para permitir que te encariñes con la persona equivocada.

La morena bufo, negando con la cabeza. –No se que quieres decir.

-Sabes perfectamente que quiero decir. Puede ser que ya no seamos enemigos, que de hecho tengas una extraña amistad con el, pero no olvides que esta casado y su esposa, esta dentro de una de esas salas luchando por traer al mundo a su primer hijo, eso sin mencionar que esta perdidamente enamorado de esa zorra.

-¿Crees que no lo se? –Pregunto airada, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas. –Creo que tu advertencia viene demasiado tarde Nott. Soy plenamente consiente de su situación y eso no cambia lo que siento.

-¿Quieres decir que…?

-Exactamente eso. –Dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Luna se acerco a Theodore y Pansy, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de la tensión en la morena.

-¿Draco y Hermione aun no regresan?

-No deben de tardar. –Se apresuro a contestar el castaño. –De hecho ahí vienen. –Dijo señalando el corredor.

La rubia sonrió al verlos, no necesito de ninguna confirmación para extender sus brazos y enredarlos en Hermione. –¡Felicidades!

-¿Cómo…? –Intento preguntar Pansy.

-Mejor no preguntes, estoy seguro que ella lo supo mucho antes de que Hermione siquiera lo sospechara. –La franqueza en las palabras de Nott tomaron por sorpresa a su amiga.

-Creo que estas demasiado al tanto de la vida de Lovegood. –Dijo en voz baja.

Theo se tenso incomodo. –No se a que viene eso.

-Como quieras, podemos seguir con las evasivas. Puedes mentirte y yo fingir que te creo. Pero esperaba que después de que acabo de admitir mis sentimientos lo menos que esperaba es que fueras igual de sincero para enfrentar los tuyos. –Le dijo con suspicacia.

-No es nada de eso.

-Repítelo hasta que lo creas. –Se burlo de el, dejándolo solo para ir a felicitar a Draco y Hermione.

Después de que Ginny perdiera el conocimiento todos fueron a San Mungo preocupados por el estado de la pelirroja. El parto se estaba adelantando demasiado y los riesgos eran demasiados.

Mientras esperaban Hermione decidió confirmar su estado. Las pruebas indicaron que tenía 3 semanas de gestación. Draco la había acompañado y se mantenía firme a su lado en todo momento.

Pansy, Theo y Luna les felicitaron por la buena noticia. Los futuros padres estaban aun en shock por la reciente noticia pero en el fondo a pesar de todo ambos estaban felices por la buena nueva.

En la sala de un lado la historia era muy distinta. El caso de Ginny se complicaba a cada momento, le faltaban aun 8 semanas para estar a término y la situación no pintaba para nada bien. La impresión de enterarse sobre el embarazo de Hermione jugo en su contra.

Harry se encontraba angustiado a la espera de cualquier información. Hacia horas que le habían informado de una cesárea de emergencia, pero nadie salía a darles mas informes. Una hora mas tarde un medico entro a la sala, el silencio se extendió de manera pesada entre los presentes. Draco y Hermione se habían acercado para escuchar los últimos informes.

-La señora Potter esta delicada, pero fuera de peligro.

-¿Y el niño? –Pregunto desesperado Harry.

El medico parecía nervioso.

-Tomando en cuenta que nació prematuramente se encuentra estable. Tendrá que quedarse en una incubadora hasta que sus pulmones terminen de madurar y pueda respirar por si mismo. Es muy pronto para saber si tendrá alguna secuela por su apresurado nacimiento, pero de momento tomo parece normal.

-¿Podemos verlos?

-Seria conveniente dejar descansar a la madre, en cuanto al pequeño pueden verlo a través del cristal de las incubadoras, se encuentra en un área aislada para protegerlo de cualquier posible infección.

. . .

Harry no quiso pasar solo a ver al bebe, le pidió a Hermione que le acompañara. Después de todo ella era la madrina y quería compartir con su mejor amiga ese mágico momento.

Todo se detuvo en el instante que sus ojos se fijaron en el pequeño que parecía dormir dentro de la incubadora. Varios cables estaban conectados al frágil cuerpo de la criatura que tenia que respirar con ayuda de un diminuto respirador.

Le llevo a Harry solo una fracción de segundo darse cuenta de todo. Hermione a su lado tembló y ahogo un grito con su mano, las lágrimas corrieron silenciosas por sus mejillas. Sin pensarlo, se abrazo al cuerpo de su mejor amigo, imaginando el duro golpe que lo estaba destrozando por dentro. El engaño acababa de ser descubierto y no sabia si Harry podría resistirlo.

. . .

. .

.

Hola,

Lamento las tardanzas pero he tenido algunos problemas personales que me han dificultado escribir. No se preocupen, todo va mejorando, pero me absorben mas de lo normal. La operación de mi bebe fue pospuesta de nuevo y eso me tiene un poco angustiada, pero dentro de todo va mejorando

De momento mis prioridades han cambiado y me temo que tardare un poco en las actualizaciones, pero no desesperen sin importar cuanto tarde seguiré actualizando hasta el final.

Para compensar mi ausencia trate de hacer un capitulo un poco mas largo que cubriera los puntos mas importantes. Como siempre agradezco sus comentarios, los votos, quienes ponen mi historia en favoritos y la recomiendan, como también a esos lectores silenciosos que me siguen.

Hace poco reviví mi cuenta en Twitter por si gustan seguirme y saber sobre mis actualizaciones o hacer cualquier pregunta al respecto pueden encontrarme como Helena_Grand

Besos enormes,

Helena Grand


	24. No queda nada

.

. .

. . .

Nada le quedaba. Ni la certeza de un amor a prueba de todo, ni la esperanza que embriagaba su alma ante la idea de ser padre.

. . .

Podía sentir los delgados brazos de Hermione enredados con fuerza a su cuerpo tembloroso, sus rizos le hacían cosquillas en el rostro e incluso comenzaba a percibir la humedad de sus lágrimas sobre su hombro. Pero era todo lo que podía sentir, tenia el resto del cuerpo entumecido, aterido e insensible. Completamente desconectado de su mente y voluntad.

Sus ojos fijos en el bebe que lucha por sobrevivir. Pequeño, frágil e inocente. Hermoso, tierno y con todo, sabe con el solo hecho de verlo, que no es suyo.

Un dolor abrazador lo envuelve, robándole el aliento. El tormento que a pasado durante el tratamiento no es nada en comparación. En aquellos momentos angustiantes cuando su cuerpo parecía arder entre las llamas del infierno, su fortaleza se mantuvo inquebrantable por el amor hacia su mujer y su futuro hijo.

Ahora no tenia nada, nada le quedaba. Ni la certeza de un amor a prueba de todo, ni la esperanza que embriagaba su alma ante la idea de ser padre.

Lo mejor hubiera sido morir –piensa- dejando salir un ronco sollozo que le estrangula la garganta y el corazón.

El dolor se extiende de adentro hacia afuera, hasta correr por sus venas con su sangre, rompiendo los huesos que lo sostienen, destruyendo cada célula.

El aire no llega a sus pulmones, la opresión en su pecho es tal, que no le permite respirar. Comienza a marearse por la falta de oxigeno. Sus piernas le fallan y son los brazos de su mejor amiga los que lo sostienen y no lo dejan caer de golpe.

Solo resbala hasta que sus rodillas tocan el piso, sus brazos cuelgan a sus costados vencidos, derrotados y sin fuerzas.

En ningún momento lo suelta. Sus brazos le aprietan con fuerza, escucha sus palabras, mas no las entiende. Se encuentra tan destruido que ni siquiera es capaz de moverse. Se deja abrazar, perdido en el dolor de la traición mezquina de la mujer por la que hubiera dado la vida.

-Todo estará bien. –Le promete entre lagrimas. -Todo estará bien. –Repite una y otra vez, tratando de creer sus propias palabras.

El silencio se extiende y solo es roto por el llanto quedo de Hermione. Harry no es capaz ni siquiera de llorar abiertamente, las lágrimas escurren lentas de sus ojos verdes empañando sus lentes.

Potter vuelve a ser el niño indefenso y destruido, de su infancia. Vuelve a ser aquel a quien nadie quiere realmente, no hay amor para el, ni el consuelo de una familia. Todo es y ha sido una mentira, ¡Una maldita mentira!

Su cuerpo se estremece siendo mas consiente de la realidad, del golpe fatal de la traición de su esposa, de la mujer que eligió amar y a la cual se aferro con todo su ser para salir bien librado de la guerra y de las secuelas de la maldición que lo tienen con un pie en la tumba.

Todo a su alrededor explota en miles de fragmentos para después ser absorbido por su corazón hecho añicos.

Ya no tiene nada. Lo único real como siempre es ella, la mujer de rizos castaños que intenta consolarle, la misma que llora por su dolor y que no lo suelta en la turbulenta vorágine que se volvió su vida.

Se ha roto la burbuja que lo rodeaba, es por fin consiente del engaño. Ginny no es la mujer que pensaba, si le quisiera un poco, no le hubiera hecho algo como esto.

Monta en cólera cuando el dolor se intensifica y su mente trastornada esta a punto de reventar con la furia que comienza a agitarse en su interior.

Hermione percibe el cambio. Se separa lo suficiente para buscar sus ojos y lo que ve la asusta.

-Necesitas pensar las cosas. –Le dice con suavidad.

-¿Pensar que? –Pregunta riendo sin alegría. –Pensar en que mi mujer me ha engañado y que a tenido un hijo que claramente no es mío.

Sus palabras son amargas y tristes.

-Tengo que irme. –Suelta con urgencia tambaleándose, intentando ponerse de pie.

Se incorporan del piso, pero la castaña se niega a soltarle.

-¡Por favor, espera! –Suplica, posando sus manos en las mejillas de Harry. –No hagas una locura de la cual puedas arrepentirte.

-A estas alturas de lo único que puedo arrepentirme es de haberla amado como un idiota.

-¡Por favor! –Su voz quebrada esta ansiosa y preocupada.

Potter cubre sus manos con las suyas para quitarlas de su rostro. Con sus ojos verdes llenos de dolor y decepción le mira a través de las gafas.

-Debí amarte a ti por encima de ella, tu jamás me hubieras traicionado.

Hermione siente sus labios tembloroso posarse en sus manos dándole un beso en cada una antes de soltarla.

-Necesito estar solo. –Es lo último que dice antes de salir huyendo.

Corre tras de Harry, intentando alcanzarlo, mas las fuerzas le fallan. Tienen que sostenerse de la pared del pasillo para no caer, han sido demasiadas emociones juntas.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta Molly pálida, acercándose. Esperaba junto a su esposo en el pasillo para entrar a ver a su nieto.

La castaña no sabe que decir, solo llora y mueve la cabeza de manera negativa.

-¿Le a pasado algo al bebe? -La angustia asalta a la abuela y Arthur la sostiene con fuerza para estabilizarla.

-Esta bien. Pero creo que ustedes debe verlo por si mismos.

No puede dar explicaciones, no tiene palabras para decirles que Ginny, la más pequeña de sus hijos a sido capaz de engañar a Harry y a dado a luz a un hijo de otro.

Hermione se obliga a caminar por el estrecho pasillo hasta llegar a la sala donde todos se encuentran. El primero en ir a su encuentro es Draco, que la estrecha contra su cuerpo al verla tan pálida y con el rostro descompuesto por las lagrimas.

Theo siguen de cerca a Draco. Les basta ver el estado de la castaña y como acababa de salir corriendo Potter para confirmar que algo estaba bastante mal.

-¿Qué ocurre Hermione? –Draco espera lo peor al ver su estado. Hasta el momento había conservado las esperanzas de que ese niño no pudiera ser suyo.

-No es de Harry. –Dice en un susurro antes de desmayarse.

-¡Hermione! –Le llama cargándola, sintiendo el peso de su afirmación.

El niño no es de Potter, entonces, era un Malfoy.

*o*O*o*

Lucius, Narcisa y Destiny desayunan en el gran comedor de su mansión en un tranquilo silencio. La pequeña es demasiado callada y tímida, mantiene sus ojos en su plato comiendo lentamente, con los buenos modales y el protocolo que la abuela Cissy le ha enseñado.

Sus ojos grises siguen a discreción los movimientos de los adultos, tratando de imitar la gracilidad de su abuela al tomar los cubiertos o la manera en que se lleva la servilleta a los labios.

El señor Malfoy advierte sus movimientos y sonríe complacido, es innegable que por la venas de esa niña corre sangre Black. Le resulta incluso un tanto molesto encontrar rasgos del odioso de Sirius como el color de sus ojos, el todo gris es aun mas oscuro que los de Draco y al mismo tiempo, tan similar que si tuviera el cabello rubio pasaría por una legitima Malfoy. Trata de no pensar mucho en el padre de la niña, hacerlo solo hace que un escalofrió atraviese su cuerpo erizando los vellos de su piel.

Aun no esta convencido de que sea una buena idea mantenerse tan cerca de Destiny, pero tanto Narcisa como su nuera se han aferrado en protegerla y cuidarla sin importar su origen. Por su parte, el tiene ciertas reservas, hay algo en esa pequeña que no termina de gustarle aunque no sabe exactamente que es.

La observa disimuladamente, la muñeca que siempre carga descansa en su regazo, parece que nunca se desprende de ella a pesar de tener ahora decenas de juguetes, esa sigue siendo su favorita.

-¿Quién te dio esa muñeca? –Pregunta después de digerir el último bocado.

La sola pregunta hace que la niña se ponga nerviosa y abrace con mas fuerza su valioso tesoro.

-No te preocupes, no pienso quitártela. Solo me da curiosidad quien te la ha obsequiado, se nota que le tienes mucho aprecio.

Sin atreverse a mirarlo directamente contesta con timidez. –Fue regalo de mi padre.

-Draco te la dio. –Pregunto con duda Narcisa.

-No. –Se apresuro a decir Tiny. –Mi otro padre.

-Comprendo. –Se limito a decir Lucius. -¿Sabes quien es?

La niña movió la cabeza de manera negativa. –Mi mama Melinda nunca me dijo su nombre. Solo me conto que fue regalo de mi padre el día en que naci.

Lucius y Narcisa se miraron sin decir palabra, cada uno pensando en Destiny de diferente manera. Uno como una victima otro como un posible verdugo.

*o*O*o*

Le basto ver la destrucción reflejada en su rostro para adivinar que el mundo se estaba desmoronando a sus pies. Debería sentir cierta alegría al respecto, pero solo podía sentir una profunda pena.

En verdad estaba cambiando, ya no era la misma persona que se congratulaba de las desgracias ajenas. Aquella que no le importaba pisotear a quien se le pusiera adelante para salirse con la suya.

Debería estar feliz, con el regocijo de una pequeña esperanza brillando en su porvenir, comenzando a mover las piezas que propiciaran su triunfo, pero no podía. Ya no podía regresar sobre sus pasos, para rencontrarse con la persona que fue en el pasado y que no deseaba ser en el futuro.

Tendría que alentarlo a dejar a esa desgraciada que lo traiciono. Alimentar en su cabeza los demonios, ahora que estaba vulnerable. Debía exprimir ahora su corazón para que no quedara nada y poder tomar lo que quería para si misma.

Debería mostrar su lado más Slytherin para aprovechar las circunstancias, molerlo, reducirlo hasta que tenga que depender completamente de ella. Hacerle creer que nadie lo amara si ella no lo ama, que suplique e implore por sus atenciones.

Su cabeza le pide que aproveche lo que bien se le esta ofreciendo. Que tome a ese hombre bueno, vulnerable y dolido para manipularle en sus debilidades, para que crea que solo ella puede ser la cura de sus males

Debería hacer tantas cosas, pero su corazón por primera vez le ordena actuar de otra manera, por que lo quiere.

Corre tras de el, ignorando el dolor en sus piernas o la falta de aliento por la carrera. Le sigue de cerca empujando a su paso a todo aquel que le impida llegar a su lado. Por momentos se desespera al pensar que puede perderlo entre la multitud de personas que caminan por la calle, pero para su suerte se detiene.

Dejo de correr cuando lo vio detenerse. Tiene que apoyar sus manos en las rodillas para recuperar el aire que a perdido, su corazón golpe con fuerza sus costillas y le duele el costado por el flato. No puede hablar, no tiene palabras que puedan consolarle.

Lo ve destrozado, manteniéndose de pie, temblando e ignorando los empujones que le dan las personas que caminas pasando por su lado. Parece que no se da cuenta de nada, ni de las miradas molestas y contrariadas de los transeúntes en las banquetas y calles abarrotadas. A comenzado a moverse de nuevo, pero esta vez no corre, solo da pasos inestables, moviéndose sin rumbo, ni dirección. Solo chocando con mas frecuencia y mas fuerza con desconocidos que lanzan maldiciones entre dientes.

Quiere detenerlo, decirle algo, pero no quiere mentirle y sabe que en ese momento lo único que necesita es desahogarse, dejar que el dolor fluya, que se apodere de todo su sistema para ser destruido antes de siquiera recolectar los fragmentos que queden de su corazón.

 _ **Amar es ser destruido**_ en mil pedazos y de cientos de formas posibles.

Sin consuelo que darle, sin palabras que pronunciar se acerca. Toma su mano y la aprieta.

Harry parece despertar por un momento y eleva la vista para fijarla en los ojos azules de Pansy.

-No voy a soltarte. –Le promete, sosteniendo con firmeza su helada mano.

Así entre la multitud Pansy se a negado a ser la vieja chica que tomaba todo cuanto deseaba, para ser aquella que entrega todo, sin esperar nada a cambio. No le ofrece palabras de consuelo que no necesita escuchar, solo le promete aferrarse a su mano hasta que el dolor pase y se sienta más fuerte.

Harry se aferra a su mano y sonríe triste. Dejándose guiar entre la multitud.

. . .

Lo tiene en su cama. Es la primera vez que la comparte sin fines carnales. Le a quitado las gafas y ahora descansan sobre el taburete al lado de la cama.

Como prometió no lo a soltado, ambos están de lado sobre las sabanas, completamente vestidos.

Harry parece sumamente cansado, mantiene los parpados firmemente cerrados, ojeras oscuras se han formado bajo sus ojos y su respiración se ha vuelto irregular. Pansy esta preocupada, las alarmas se disparan en su cerebro cuando siente el calor de su mano elevarse. Estira la que tiene libre para posarla sobre la frente del muchacho que esta perlada de pequeña gotas de sudor.

Los ojos azules de la morena se abren alarmados. Esta ardiendo en fiebre. No quiere soltar su mano, pero es necesario. Corre desesperada al cuarto de baño y comienza a llenar la tina con agua tibia, casi fría.

Con manos temblorosas a escrito una breve nota que a convertido con su varita en una ave que termino saliendo por su ventana. Necesita ayuda urgentemente, el estado de Potter a empeorado con la reciente noticia y tiene que estabilizarlo. Sabe que sola no podrá hacerlo y que además necesita las medicinas y pociones que a estado tomando.

Trata de centrarse al comenzar a desvestirlo. La fiebre tiene al muchacho semi inconsciente y delirando, le ha subido demasiado rápido y eso no es buena señal.

Dejándole los bóxer puestos, tira de sus brazos para levantarle y con gran esfuerzo comienza a caminar con el apoyado en su cuerpo, parece ebrio, no coordina sus movimientos. Llegan casi sin aliento por el esfuerzo, pero a logrado meterlo a la tina sin accidentes.

Harry tiembla al sentir el fresco líquido chocar con la temperatura de su cuerpo, comienza a temblar. Sus labios se tornan amoratados y sus articulaciones rígidas. Hecha la cabeza hacia atrás y Pansy se apresura a sostenerlo para que no se hunda de mas en la tina.

Con una esponja gruesa empapada comienza a humedecer su cabeza. La aprieta entre sus dedos para exprimirla y el agua que a adsorbido corra por su frente caliente. Repite la operación una y otra vez, rezando por que la ayuda no tarde.

-¡Parkinson! –Escucha que alguien grita su nombre.

-¡Aquí! –Grita en respuesta, con las lágrimas queriendo escapar de sus ojos de puro alivio. –¡Estamos en el baño!

La puerta se abre rápidamente y Neville con el rostro pálido se acerca a la tina.

-¿Cómo esta? –Su voz es temblorosa.

-La fiebre no cede del todo ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí? –Su voz desesperada casi grita la pregunta.

-Aquí esta todo. –Dice abriendo una bolsa que lleva entre sus manos.

Pansy suspira aliviada. Ha visto tantas veces durante su tratamiento las pociones que le suministra Draco, que las conoce a la perfección.

-Abre el frasco verde. –Le pide y en cuanto lo recibe de las temblorosas manos de Neville lo acerca a los labios del pelinegro. –Tienes que beber tus medicinas. –Le pide.

-No. –Responde con voz descompuesta apretando los labios. –Que caso tiene ya.

La fiebre a cedido lo suficiente permitiendo a Potter estar mas consiente.

-Por favor. –Suplico con lágrimas rodando por su mejilla. –Hazlo por Hermione, ella se enfadara mucho si sabe que te estas dando por vencido. –Pansy sentía su corazón apretado.

-Ella ya no me necesita mas.

-Eres su mejor amigo, siempre te va a necesitar, más ahora que será madre. Tu no eres un cobarde para darte por vencido.

-Estoy cansado de luchar. –Su voz era apenas un gemido lastimero.

-¡Basta! –Grita la morena. –No voy a permitir que te rindas ¿Entiendes? Has llegado demasiado lejos para dejarte vencer por alguien que no vale la pena. Abre la boca y bebe, si no lo haces voy a obligarte y te aseguro que no seré amable. –Advierte limpiando sus lagrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Harry sonríe sin los lentes el rostro de Pansy no es tan claro, pero aun asi puede notar sus lagrimas y la desesperación en su voz. No dice nada, solo entreabre los labios y toma todo lo que la joven le ofrece.

Con Neville como apoyo es mas fácil sacarlo de la tina. El se encarga de secarlo y cambiarlo, antes de acostarlo de nuevo en la cama de Pansy.

La nota que había escrito se la envió a Loogboton sabiendo que el podía conseguir con facilidad las pociones de la casa de los Potter sin levantar sospechas. Había pensado en contactar con Draco, pero era posible que aun se encontrara en San Mungo y quizás tardaría mas tiempo en ir hasta sus oficinas para traer las pociones que necesitaba.

-Si quieres puedo trasladarlo a mi casa. –Dijo saliendo de la habitación afuera esperaba Pansy con el rostro pálido.

-Creo que será mejor no moverlo hasta que se encuentre mejor. Si quieres puedes quedarte hay varias habitaciones disponibles.

-No quiero ser una molestia. –Dijo con incomodidad, haciendo que la chica rodara los ojos.

-No digas tonterías. Creo que últimamente hemos pasado por demasiadas cosas, creo que ya podemos considerarnos amigos.

Neville sonrió.

*o*O*o*

Ron observa en silencio como Astoria no aparta los ojos de donde se encuentra Malfoy y Nott. Le mira absorta con cierta aflicción filtrándose por su rostro.

Aun esperan por noticias. Nadie entiende por que Harry salió huyendo o la razón por la que Hermione termino desvaneciéndose en brazos de su marido. Ahora atienden a la castaña en una habitación contigua a la de Ginny, mientras que los Señores Weasley se encuentran en los cuneros todavía.

-Todavía le quieres. –No era una pregunta, no es necesario cuando es tan obvio.

Astoria parpadea varias veces tratando de acomodar sus pensamientos dispersos. Sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo, bajando la vista avergonzada.

-Creo que mi cariño nunca fue suficiente. –Admite al final levantando el rostro.

-Entiendo bastante bien esa sensación. –La amargura se hace presente en la voz del pelirrojo.

Aparta la vista de su odiado enemigo para contener la furia que siempre amenaza en bullir en su interior cuando lo mira.

-Aunque creo que lo que siento, no se compara en lo que tu sientes por Hermione. –Hay tristeza en sus palabras. Estira su blanca y pequeña mano para ponerla sobre la de Ron que esta apretada en un puño.

El pelirrojo suspira y se obliga a abrir los puños, no se había dado cuenta de la fuerza que estaba empleando hasta que sintió la cálida mano de su cuñada sobre la suya.

Daphne se había disculpado para ir al baño, a su regreso se encontró con una escena bastante comprometedora. Quizás el toque de la mano de Astoria en Ron era inocente, pero sus miradas tenían un contenido diferente. Tuvo que ignorar el retorcijón en su estomago para terminar de acercarse.

-¿Todo bien? –Pregunta con inocencia sin mostrar ningún otro sentimiento.

Astoria no retira su mano, su actuar no es malicioso como para sentirse mal por tratar de consolar un poco a Ron, cuando ve que aun sufre mucho por su mal de amores. Su caso con Draco es muy distinto, no llego a amarlo realmente. Se había enamorado de la idea de ser su esposa y por supuesto desde niña le había parecido atractivo.

Sus sentimientos infantiles fueron alimentándose con expectativas mas reales cuando fue creciendo hasta convertirse en una mujer en toda regla. Para entonces su corazón latía al ritmo de su nombre con un tibio amor platónico que alimento sus ansias.

Le dolió el rechazo, pero aun entonces creía poder tener una oportunidad de casarse con Draco. Solo quería una oportunidad para demostrarle que era una buena mujer y que podía aprender a amarla con el tiempo.

Cuando supo de su boda con Granger, le dolió el corazón y todas las ilusiones que guardo siendo una adolecente enamorada del amor se rompieron. Trato de olvidarlo, de expulsar de su corazón sus sentimientos, pero volverle a ver removió con fuerza lo que creía muerto y enterrado.

Draco siempre fue amable con ella, no la trataba con el resto. Era considerado y atento, incluso cuando le conto de los planes de sus padres sobre asegurar un futuro convenio nupcial.

No quería pensar mas en eso, le hacia daño. Pero tenerlo tan cerca avivaba sus sentimientos. La añoranza volvía con fuerza y le dolía saberlo de otra.

Era precisamente reavivar los sentimientos en Astoria, parte de los planes de su hermana mayor. Ella mejor que nadie conocía sus sentimientos y la nobleza de corazón. Sabia a ciencia cierta de su afecto y lo mucho que se movería en su interior si volvía a ver al dueño de sus afectos.

La relación con Ron le proporcionaría a Astoria mantenerse cerca de los Malfoy a través de sus amistades y le daría la oportunidad de buscar alguna debilidad en su relación, para garantizar su ruptura y con ello asegurar su futuro. Además de eso emplearía el amor que el pelirrojo aun sentía por Granger para sembrar los destructivos celos en el rubio. Pero eso era apenas una pequeña parte de sus planes y no le importaba destruir la vida de varias personas en el proceso.

Tenia que mover sus piezas rápido, antes de que fuera de dominio público la ruina de su familia. Con algo de suerte podían mantener las apariencias por algunos meses, quizás un año.

*o*O*o*

Cuando Ginny Potter abrió los ojos, le costo trabajo enfocar la vista. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces hasta que lentamente se aclaro su visión. Intento moverse pero le dolía el cuerpo. Desorientada vio a su alrededor, pronto descubrió que se encontraba en una habitación de hospital.

Trato de recordar que había pasada, fue cuando sus ojos se abrieron con clara sorpresa. Lo ultimo que habia escuchado antes de sentir una fuerte punzada en su bajo vientre y que todo se volviera negro fue la afirmación de Harry de que Hermione estaba embarazada.

Por inercia llevo sus manos al vientre y descubrió que ya no estaba embarazada. Asustada y aun aturdida por los medicamentos recorrió las sabanas para descubrir su cuerpo y comprobar que su vientre volvía a estar vacio.

Estaba a punto de gritar cuando la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a su madre con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos. Respiro con alivio y una sonrisa se formo de inmediato en sus labios. Por un momento había imaginado que había perdido a su criatura y lo necesitaba para sus planes.

Molly se detiene a un par de pasos de su cama, es cuando Ginny nota la sombra de decepción en su cara. Lejos de preocuparse, sonríe satisfecha sabiendo que tenia razón al estar segura de que espera un hijo de Draco.

-¿Cómo has podido Ginebvra? –Las primeras lágrimas escurren de sus ojos. –Si ya no querías a Harry por que llevar las cosas tan lejos.

-Por que me convenía. –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Su fría tranquilidad y su cinismo estremecieron a Molly Weasley.

-¿Quién es el padre?

-¿Qué no es obvio?

-Si lo fuera no te estaría preguntando. Lo que si es seguro es que mi nieto es un guerrero a pesar de ser tan pequeño han podido respirar por si mismo, le quitaron el respirado y han logrado sacarlo de la incubadora sin riesgos.

-Es un digno hijo de su padre. –Soltó con arrogante orgullo.

Tratando de apaciguar su ansiedad la mujer termino de acercarse a la cama de su hija para tenderle al bebe. Fue mover su sabana un poco para descubrir su rostro lo suficiente y constatar quien era realmente su padre.

*o*O*o*

Hermione fue dada de alta a las pocas horas, su desmayo era normal debido a su estado y la enorme carga emocional y el estrés. Ahora descansaba en su propia cama, dormía gracias al calmante que le habían suministrado.

En la misma habitación estaban Theo y Draco viendo a la castaña dormir.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? -Pregunto en un tono de voz bajo.

Ambos sabían bien que se referían al bebe de Ginny.

Negando con la cabeza se paso las manos por el cabello despeinándolo -No lo se. –Admitió. -¿Reconocerlo? Supongo.

-Fue una suerte que Potter no te viera al salir. No creo que conozca muchos rubios de ojos grises que puedan ser los posibles padres. –Soltó con ironía.

-No estoy para bromas.

-¡Perdón! –Se disculpo su amigo. –Creo que son los nervios.

-¿Draco? –Ambos escucharon la voz de Hermione y de inmediato se acercaron a verla.

-¿Estas bien? –Preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Malfoy le gruño a su amigo haciéndolo sonreír y rodar los ojos.

-¿Que? Es mi amiga y estaba preocupado.

-Estoy bien. –Contesto la castaña cortando una posible discusión.

El rubio tomo la mano de su mujer entre las manos. No sabia que decir, lo único de lo que podía estar seguro completamente es que deseaba volver al tiempo atrás para borrar a Ginny de su vida y estuviera solo ella.

La luz se hizo en la cabeza de Hermione y abrió los ojos ampliamente, apretando la mano de Draco.

-Harry no es el padre.

-Lo se, me lo dijiste antes de desmayarte.

Los ojos color miel de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas, mordía su labio inferior con nerviosismo.

-Sí. Lo que no alcance a decirte es que…

-No necesitas decir nada. –Le dijo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. –De alguna manera lo solucionaremos. Me hare cargo del niño pero no quiero saber nada de su madre.

La castaña movió la cabeza de manera negativa. Se notaba débil y las lagrimas seguían escapando de sus ojos.

Levanto lentamente su mano libre para retirar sus dedos de boca.

-Tampoco es tuyo. –Soltó con un sollozo ahogado de emoción y alivio.

*o*O*o*

Un silencio abrumador y despues un grito de frustración y de rabia.

-¡Nooo! El no puede ser mi hijo.

-Lo es. –Afirmo la pelirroja mayor protegiendo al pequeño que comenzó a llorar entre sus brazos ante el desprecio de su madre.

-No, no, no. El no puede ser mi hijo. –Negaba enloquecida con el rostro congestionado por las lágrimas.

-Es tu hijo Ginny. Es carne de tu carne, tu sangre. –Soltó destrozada Molly al no reconocer a su propia hija.

-Eso no puede ser mi hijo.

-¡Cállate! –Ordeno la mujer con rabia. –Te desconozco Ginebvra. ¿Cómo puedes ser capaz de rechazar a tu propio hijo?

El bebe agitándose entre la sabana aun llorando se estiro un poco haciendo que la sabana escurriera dejándolo a la vista de ambas mujeres. Era un hermoso bebe, con un suave cabello rizado negro y piel de ébano.

. . .

. .

.

Hola a todos,

Gracias por las buenas vibras, por la fuerza que me envían, sus oraciones, palabras de motivación y sus buenos deseos para mi bebe. No tengo palabras para expresar mi agradecimiento, lo mucho que significa para mí en estos momentos. Mi pequeño Marco en un guerrero y se encuentra bien a la espera de su cirugía.

El capitulo anterior rompí su corazón y lo siento, pero es un mal necesario. No todo puede ser perfecto, las dificultades que se presentan son necesarias para templar el carácter y ver el crecimiento de los personajes en situaciones difíciles. Trato en medida de lo posible hacer una historia creíble, independientemente que se desarrolle en un mundo ficticio de magia.

Estoy muy contenta por la aceptación de la historia. Hace mucho que no me sentía tan emocionada y motivada como ahora. Pongo un poco de mi corazón en todo lo que escribo por eso agradezco infinitamente el tiempo que me regalan para leerle, votar, comentar, ponerme en favoritos, seguirme y recomendar esta y mis demás historias, no hay mayor recompensa que esta.

De antemano me disculpo por mis fallas y errores, aun trabajo en pulir mis escritos, pero a veces no me alcanza el tiempo. Siempre he recibido sus consejos y criticas constructivas con la mejor actitud, por que me ayudan a intentar ser mejor, sin embargo, en días pasados he recibido fuertes criticas sobre mis "vergonzosas y estúpidas fallas" hay quienes se muestran ofendidos por mis errores y los catalogan de ridículos e imposibles de tolerar. Lo único que puedo decir al respecto, con todo el respeto que se merecen como mis lectores es que pueden leerme o obtenerse de hacerlo si de alguna manera les ofendo con mi falta de cultura y mis fallas ortográficas.

Escribo por que me gusta hacerlo, por que es una gran terapia para mi. No cobro por ello, mi mejor pago es que me regalen un poco de su tiempo para leerme y comentar si pueden. Se que tengo mucho por trabajar y que hay cosas que se deben y pueden corregirse, pero mientras lo hago no puedo obligar a nadie que tolere o acepte algo que le desagrada.

Disculpen si de alguna manera mis palabras les ofenden, esa no es mi intención. Pero me gusta ser clara y sincera. Las críticas constructivas siguen siendo bien recibidas, pero si lo que les ofrezco no es suficiente para todos, tengo que dejarles ir, para que busquen en otro lugar lo que necesitan.

Le mando un gigantesco abrazo y muchos besos.

Helena Grand


	25. Amistad y Amor

**.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

 **Que paradójico pensar en tu antigua enemiga como alguien que se preocupa por ti y te cuida, contra la destrucción que a causado en tu existencia quien considerabas el amor de tu vida.**

 **. . .**

Durmió largo y profundo, sin pesadillas acechando. Un bendito sueño de descanso para su agotada mente, alma y corazón. Posiblemente gracias a una poción de sueño bien elaborada y administrada.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en una habitación claramente femenina, el aroma suave a cítricos y especias se coló por sus fosas nasales, incluso mucho antes de que sus demás sentidos despertaran por completo. Le dolía las articulaciones, seguramente como consecuencia del esfuerzo físico que supuso correr como un desquiciado por los pasillos de San Mungo y después por las calles abarrotadas del Londres Muggle.

Busco a tientas sus gafas en la mesa de noche, no tardo en encontrarlas y colocarlas como debía para que su visión borrosa se ajustara. Hasta ese momento fue consiente de que no dormía solo. A su lado aun dormía Parkinson, de lado y con una de sus manos puesta sobre su pecho a la altura del corazón, como si quisiera comprobar que seguía latiendo.

Si pudiera ser capaz de sonreír lo haría con cierta ironía por la situación. Que paradójico resultaba pensar en Pansy como una verdadera amiga que se preocupaba por el y le cuidaba, contra Ginny, su esposa que debería amarlo y que sin embargo, lo había destrozado por completo.

No se movió de inmediato por miedo a despertarla. Se quedo en silencio, mirando al techo. Con todos sus pensamientos dispersos. Le dolía el cuerpo, pero no era un dolor comparable con el que había sufrido su corazón.

Muchas preguntas rondaban su mente, mas las alejo de inmediato no necesitaba saber los detalles cuando el hecho primordial se resumía a que fue engañado vilmente por la mujer que ama.

Se obligo a respirar profundamente para apartar las lágrimas, tratando de alejar el dolor a causa del engaño. Pero es una batalla perdida. Los recuerdos vienen a su mente masoquista y revive una y otra vez todos los momentos que había considerado memorables junto a su amada pelirroja.

La ve tan nítida en sus recuerdos que el dolor se intensifica, filtrándose por todos sus sentidos que conspiran en su contra. Le basta cerrar sus ojos para ver a una tímida niña pelirroja que le miro asombrada antes de subir corriendo las escaleras de la madriguera. Su mente vuela de recuerdo en recuerdo haciéndolo trizas. La ve creciendo, afianzándose a un cariño de infancia que fue creciéndose hasta volverse real y tan tangible que lo dejo sin aliento.

Su amor no fue tan claro a primera vista, le llevo años darse cuenta que su interior siempre hubo un sentimiento cálido hacia Ginny. Quizás no fue hasta que la vio con otro que se percato de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

¿En que momento dejo de amarlo? Se pregunta y le duele no tener una respuesta, mas también le asusta la opción de comprobar que quizás jamás lo quiso realmente.

Las lágrimas se filtran sin permiso, de nuevo silenciosas corriendo por los costados de su cara, perdiéndose lentamente en sus cabellos negros.

Sigue recostado en esa cama de sabanas suaves y perfumadas, cubierto por una cobija verde muy propia de la chica. Con la cabeza apoyada en esponjosos almohadones y esa cálida mano acogiendo los latidos inestables de su corazón.

Cuanta ilusión le hacia ser padre. Tenía tantas esperanzas puestas en ese pequeño, que aparto los miedos de una muerte prematura para aferrarse con todo lo que tenía para intentar sobrevivir. Quería ser un buen padre, enseñarle todo lo que su propio padre no pudo enseñarle de niño por su precipitada muerte.

Su hijo –pensó- y nuevas lágrimas rodaron de sus ojos con amargura. El bebe lucia tan pequeño, tan vulnerable y era tan inocente de todo, que hacia que se acumulara en su interior con mas fuerza el dolor.

El movimiento en su pecho despertó a Pansy, haciéndola incorporarse para ver que ocurría. Se le partió el corazón al verlo tan dolido y triste, tan extraviado en su dolor que tenia la necesidad de consolarlo.

A pesar de sus intenciones, sabia que debía ser prudente, que en ese momento necesitaba sacar todo ese dolor que le estaba carcomiendo las entrañas, para expulsar el veneno que fue inyectado en su corazón por la mujer que ama.

Lo dejo llorar, pero tomo su mano entre las suyas. En un gesto cómplice que quería decirle que a pesar de todo contaba con ella.

Harry sabia bien lo que significaba ese simple acto "No voy a soltarte" y en lo profundo de su alma lo agradeció.

A veces hay que abrazarse al dolor para exorcizarnos. Evadirlo es tanto como postergar un final aun mas trágico y violento, uno que te llevara a aferrarte a ilusiones vánales que anestesiaran por un rato los sentidos antes de hacer que todo regrese de golpe para ahogarte de manera devastadora.

Pansy quería decirle muchas cosas, expresarle sus reales sentimientos. Ofrecerse a sanar sus heridas, incluso unir las piezas de su corazón hecho pedazos. Quería ser el bálsamo que borrara el dolor de las traiciones sufridas, incluso ser la futura madre de sus hijos, sin embargo, era consiente de que no era el momento propicio.

En ese abismo en el que se encontraba, se aferraría a lo que buenamente ella le ofreciera, pero no quería conformarse con el ilusorio momento, para al final comprobar que Harry no podrá amarla.

Lo quería ver bien, de pie, después de aceptar su enorme perdida. Así si en algún momento pudieran cultivar algo entre ambos seria algo real. Suspirando se acomodo mejor a su lado manteniendo su mano bien sujeta, sintiendo el rítmico latido de su corazón. Aferrándose con fe, a ese nuevo sueño que no sabía que estaba buscando.

-Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras. –Su voz se escucho suave.

-Gracias. –Contesto con voz enronquecida.

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de caer de nuevo en un sueño cansado, que preocupo de nuevo a la morena.

Debía hablarle pronto a Draco. Temía que el estado de Harry siguiera deteriorándose con mayor velocidad después del golpe emocional que acaba de sufrir.

*o*O*o*

El pequeño James Potter, llego al mundo entre muchas dificultadas y llevando a cuentas una gran carga que no le correspondía. Su madre se había encargado de marcar su vida de forma profunda.

Pequeño y prematuro como era, solo lo sacaban de la incubadora lo necesario para que le dieran de comer formula nutricional en jeringas especiales, Ginny se había negado rotundamente amamantarlo. Habían intentado darle una terapia de canguro para estimularlo, en ella se carga al niño piel a piel, para que el calor corporal pudiera ayudarlo, sin embargo, la pelirroja no quería tener al bebe cerca mucho menos cargarlo.

La decepción al ver al bebe, sumada a la actitud desafiante que tomo ante los reproches de su madre, solo habían dejado en evidencia que había engañado a Harry con mas de un hombre.

-¿Qué hicimos mal? –Pregunto con profunda tristeza Molly a su marido.

La pelirroja sostenía entre sus brazos a su pequeño nieto de piel de ébano. Dormía tranquilamente sin saber lo que su nacimiento representaba en la vida de su madre.

Arthur no tenía una respuesta para su mujer. Estaba tan dolido y consternado por la actitud fría de su única hija mujer que no habían palabras que pudieran mostrar lo decepcionada que se sentía.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas.

-Amarlo más y esperar que Ginny recapacite. –Fue la única respuesta que pudo darle a su esposa.

. . .

La noticia del nacimiento de heredero de los Potter corrió como pólvora. Fue cuestión de tiempo para que todo el mundo mágico se enterara no solo de su llegada, sino del dudoso origen del niño.

Un pequeño de piel oscura y cabellos rizados no podía ser hijo legitimo del héroe mágico y por tanto el engaño era el único camino lógico en la sucesión de acontecimientos. La prensa amarillista hizo un festín del hecho.

En San Mungo tuvieron que emplear seguridad extra para que los periodistas y personas curiosas no se colaran a los cuneros para constatar con sus propios ojos la apariencia del bebe. Mientras tanto Ginny seguía hospitalizada en una de las muchas habitaciones.

Tanto sus padres como el personal medico habían dejado de insistir que se acercara al bebe. Su estado mental parecía incluso inestable. No dejaba de gritar con rabia que el pequeño no era su hijo.

En cuanto se pudo poner en pie, salió como un animal rabioso y herido del hospital. Para encerrarse a piedra y lodo en la antigua casa de los Black, sin importar dejar atrás a su bebe. Había esperado encontrarse con Harry, pero para su alivio estaba completamente sola.

Solo entonces, enclaustrada por voluntad propia dejo salir sus frustraciones convertidas en furia. Acaba de perder la última oportunidad que le quedaba de forzar a Draco para que permaneciera a su lado.

Lagrimas amargas escurrieron por sus mejillas pecosas y la desesperación comenzaba a tomar tintes mucho mas peligrosos de los que nunca hubiera imaginada.

El timbre de la puerta sonó taladrando sus oídos, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y se mantenía recostada en su habitación deseando que la tierra se abriera para tragarse a Hermione y poder ser feliz con Malfoy.

Sus grandes planes de había ido a la mierda. Draco no querría volver a verla. Sin querer le había dado una razón mas para aborrecerla. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? Fue cosa de una sola noche. Demasiado alcohol de por medio y el estrés de sus bodas en puerta.

Todo fue una estupidez, sin importancia, tan así, que incluso lo tenía borrado por completo de la memoria. Por esa razón en todo momento estuvo convencida de que el bebe era de Draco.

Estaba tan malditamente convencida de que no podía ser de otra manera, que planeo al milímetro todo lo que pasaría después de que naciera el hijo de ambos. Tenia pensado ser lo suficientemente inteligente para no presionarlo al principio, que se confiara para que afianzara lazos afectivos con el bebe, para después chantajearlo con no volver a ver a la criatura si no terminaba separándose de Hermione.

En su embarazo se había dedicado a dar pequeños pero certeros golpes en la autoestima de Granger. Quería destruirla de todas las maneras posibles por tomar su lugar en la vida de Malfoy.

No era ninguna estúpida como para no haberse dado cuenta que ambos comenzaban a desarrollar sentimientos genuinos. Bastaba verlos juntos para saber que aquella unión había dejado de ser parte de un trato de venganza.

Los ojos grises de Draco nunca se apartaban demasiado tiempo de la maldita de Hermione. No importaba los esfuerzos que hiciera para llamar su atención, siempre le rechazaba para orbitar alrededor de la castaña.

Ahora todo estaba arruinado, el bastardo ni siquiera era un Malfoy y ella estaba completamente perdida. Encima de todo Granger estaba embarazada y eso era quizás la más terrible noticia de todas.

El timbre no dejaba de sonar y ella estaba cada vez mas irritada. Insonorizo su habitación para no seguir siendo molestada, lo último que quería es que cualquier idiota estuviera intentando que le diera explicaciones de su vida o el origen de ese niño por el que no sentía absolutamente nada.

Seguía llorando hecho un ovillo en la cama, cuando la puerta se abrió haciendo un gran estruendo, provocando que la pelirroja diera un respingo y mirara asustada en esa dirección.

En el requisito de la puerta estaba un hombre. Su sola presencia le helo la sangre, sus ojos avellana se abrieron sorprendidos y a pesar de que intento no mostrar el pánico que sentía en esos momentos era inevitable que su mirada le delatara.

Por un instante olvido su rabia, para centrar todos sus sentidos en el varón que le miraba con ojos chispeantes y postura tensa.

-Tú y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar. –Siseo de manera amenazante. Cerrando de nuevo con un portazo.

Ginny se arrepintió al instante de insonorizar la habitación, nadie escucharía sus gritos si las cosas terminaban saliendo tan mal como iban.

*o*O*o*

-¿Esta bien? –Pregunto una voz infantil con sus pequeños ojos grises llenos de preocupación.

Con 5 añitos era toda una personita educada con una brillantes sorprendente, que dejaba entrever una precoz inteligencia mas propia de un adulto que de una niña. Era precisamente su carácter y personalidad lo que hacia que Draco le hablara con la verdad por delante. Destiny no toleraría que le mintiera y su relación a penas se iba construyendo como para arruinarla con falta de confianza.

-Estará bien. Es normal en su estado que se encuentre un poco indispuesta. –Aclaro. Esperando las preguntas que estaba seguro lanzaría de inmediato.

-¿Su estado?

-Recién nos confirmaron que Hermione esta embarazada.

Draco podía casi escuchar los engranes girar en la cabeza de Destiny. El brillo de sus ojos se apago repentinamente y la congoja se hizo presente en su rostro, con una sombra triste. No era difícil imaginar las dudas e inseguridades que generaría un nuevo miembro en la familia.

-Sera la hermana mayor. –Comento acercándose a ella con cautela. Inclinándose para mirarla.

Destiny elevo su rostro buscando los ojos de rubio. Malfoy pudo notar miedo en sus ojos grises, pero también cierta esperanza ante su última declaración.

Era difícil para Draco ser abierto y consolar, cuando nunca fue consolado. Pero muchas cosas han cambiado en su vida como para no sentir la necesidad de afecto en su pequeña hija. Porque Destiny era su hija, si bien no era sangre de su sangre –Al menos no directamente- y carne de su carne, estaba presente el amor que comenzó a cultivar en su corazón lo que le hacia sentirla tan suya como de nadie.

¿Era así el amor? No lo sabía. Hasta hace pocos meses el concepto le era completamente desconocido. Lo que pensó que amor por Ginny solo fue un sentimiento confuso que se había sumado a su propia necesidad de aceptación y sentir afecto. Podía admitir sin duda, que lo que el considero amor por la pelirroja era solo pasión camuflajeada de otras cosas que nada tenían que ver con el verdadero sentimiento.

Hermione estaba aun descansando en la habitación. Mientras Draco y la pequeña Tiny hablaban en los jardines.

Malfoy sabia que esa conversación es necesaria, pero aun le cuesta horrores ser lo suficientemente abierto para satisfacer las necesidades emocionales de Destiny.

Se obliga entonces a dejar un poco su faceta fría, sus complejos y toda una vida de mantener a raya las formas. Se sienta en uno de los muchos bancos de piedra de los hermosos jardines y toma la pequeña y blanca mano de su hija, para hacer que se siente a su lado.

No la suelta, sostiene esa pequeña manita entre la suya y toma aire. Tratando de expulsar los fantasmas de sus inseguridades para dejar fluir por primera vez un lado paternal que pensó que jamás tendría.

Destiny lo observa con cautela, con su brazo libre sujeta con fuerza su muñeca contra su regazo. Tiene miedo de volver a estar sola, de que ahora que su mama Hermione esta embarazada ya no la quiera.

-A mi me hubiera gustado mucho tener un hermano o una hermana. –Dijo con esfuerzo. –Ser hijo único no es tan bueno como se cree. –Sonrió con tristeza. –En mi caso tenia cualquier cosa que pudiera desear, pero no hay nada que contrarreste la soledad y el vacio.

Draco tenía un nudo en la garganta. Quizás no era la manera adecuada de abordar el tema, pero no encontraba otra manera que hablar desde su propia experiencia.

-Por eso me alegro mucho de que tendrás un hermano, con quien puedas jugar y a quien puedas querer tanto como el te querrá a ti.

La niña lo escuchaba con genuina atención, con los ojos fijos en su muñeca y el corazón en un puño.

-Eres nuestra hija, Destiny. Te queremos y eso no va cambiar, te lo prometo. Nuestra familia solo va a crecer un poco.

Tiny ahogo un sollozo. No le gustaba llorar, pero se sentía tan aliviada en ese momento y tan querida como nunca antes se había sentido.

Draco la abrazo con torpeza. Los brazos delgados de Destiny se enredaron en su cuello, mientras lagrimas de alivio y gratitud rodaron por sus mejillas.

Era tanto su emoción de sentirse por primera vez amada por una buena familia, tanta la calidez en su pequeño corazón que se olvido incluso de su muñeca y la dejo resbalar de su regazo y caer al piso.

Apenas la muñeca se estrello en el piso Destiny se desvaneció en brazos de Draco.

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

Hola a todos,

Se que querrán matarme por dejar el capitulo justo en este punto. Pero por problemas técnicos (Cortaron la luz) no pude hacer mas con el tiempo limitado (La conectaron justo 30 min antes de salir), tuve que cortarlo justo en esta parte para hacer algunos arreglos necesarios.

Espero poder subir la segunda parte a más tardar el sábado. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para al menos tener lista esta parte, así que no sean demasiado duros.

Besos,

Helena Grand


	26. Liam Miller

.

. .

. . .

 _ **Eres libre de hacer con tu vida lo que te plazca. Puedes quedarte postrado en esa cama lamentándote y auto compadeciéndote. Entrégate a la muerte como el valiente héroe que fuiste y no el cobarde que eres ahora.**_

. . .

Con la confianza que dan los años de amistad, entro a la casa veraniega en la que vivía su amiga de infancia Pansy con un simple "alohomora". De antemano sabia que Potter se encontraba en el lugar, la misma Parkinson les había puesto al tanto para que Draco pudiera ir a verle para evaluar su estado de salud.

Malfoy lo había mandado primero con la instrucción de evaluar la situación y tomar una decisión al respecto. Si su estado era grave no quedaba mas remedio que llevarlo de vuelta a San Mungo y de ser necesario tendría que intervenir perdiendo así el anonimato del tratamiento. Todos esperaban que su estado no fuera tan crítico para tratarlo desde casa o posiblemente en las oficinas privadas de Draco para suministrar lo necesario para estabilizarlo.

Lo que menos esperaba Nott era encontrarse con la presencia de Longbottom, mucho menos que se encontrara tan tranquilamente en el comedor tomando el desayuno de manera desenfadada con cierta rubia que no podía sacar de su cabeza.

El acido que sintió en la boca de estomago, trepo por su garganta, dejándole un sabor amargo. Sus ojos azules eran dos dagas que se clavaban con furia en el castaño que sonreía de manera boba a una encantadora chica que parecía cautivada por cualquier estupidez que estuviera contando Neville.

-¿Dónde esta Pansy? -Pregunto sin siquiera saludarlos, en un tono demasiado alto para su gusto.

Su intervención fue tan repentina y tan brusca que logro que dieran un respingo en sus asientos Luna y Neville.

-Esta en su habitación, desayunando con Harry. –Informo con cierto desconcierto por la repentina explosión en el carácter de Nott.

Hacia meses que habían dejado la hostilidad del pasado, incluso le parecía una persona agradable de trato, pero ahora parecía tener delante a alguien completamente diferente. Lo que lo desconcertó y molesto a partes iguales, pues le desagradaba la manera en la que veía a Luna, como si tuviera algo en su contra.

-¿Ocurre algo? –Se atrevió a preguntar sosteniéndole la mirada.

Neville ya no era el mismo chico tímido, patoso, inseguro y descoordinado del que todos se burlaban. La guerra lo había marcado profundamente como a todos, obligándolo a sacar el carácter y volverse un hombre seguro de si mismo, con el mismo corazón noble, pero decidido y entero.

-¿Qué habría de ocurrir? –Replico en tono burlón, apartando su vista del muchacho para ver de nuevo a la chica con cierta rabia.

-No se. –Se encogió de hombros. –Dímelo tu, pareces molesto.

Nott sonrió sin alegría tomando la manzana de Luna que estaba justo a un lado de su plato y que estaba a punto de coger, casi se la había arrebatado de la mano.

-No tengo nada que decir Longbottom. –Dijo con sequedad, mordiendo la manzana sin apartar sus ojos de los azules de Luna.

Neville se tenso al instante ante la grosería hacia Luna, su cuerpo se envaro y estuvo a punto de levantarse para exigir que se disculpara con su amiga. Pero la suave y delgada mano de la rubia se poso en la suya para contenerlo casi como por descuido. Sin verse afectada en lo mas mínimo por la actitud hostil de Nott.

-Nosotros ya terminamos de desayunar y ya vimos a Harry, si quieres puedes unirte a ellos para el desayuno –Se limito a decir la rubia completamente serena como si nada ocurriera.

Sin esperar una respuesta por parte de Theo, Luna retiro la servilleta de su regazo para levantarse de su asiento, sin soltar la mano de Neville.

-Recuerdas que te conté que hay un lago cerca de aquí. Estoy segura que habrá muchos animales mágicos y plantas acuáticas ¿Podemos ir a velos? –La rubia hablaba con emoción en la voz, guiando a su amigo hacia la puerta.

Pasaron por un lado de un furioso castaño que se sintió completamente indignado por ser ignorado de esa manera. Apenas salieron, lanzo la manzana contra una de las paredes.

-¡Demonios! –Maldijo por lo bajo y camino hacia la habitación de su amiga.

Tenia que hacer algo para sacarse a esa rubia de la cabeza. Necesitaba con urgencia encontrar alguna manea de borrarla de su vida, cada vez le costaba mas contenerse en su presencia y no lanzarse para romperle la ropa y tomarla.

No la quería, solo la deseaba como al infierno. La tenia metida hasta la medula quizás por que era alguien intocable. No podía comportarse con Luna, como lo haría con cualquiera. Un movimiento en falso haría que Hermione le cortara su hombría. Después de todo la castaña era muy protectora con los que quería y Lovegood es su mejor amiga, no podía tocarla solo para pasar el rato y no le apetecía llegar a algo mas profundo.

Por eso no entendía por que lo confundía tanto. ¡Carajo! Quería romperle la cara al imbécil de Longbottom por hacerla reír, por dejarse tocar.

Luna no era una mujer sensual, bonita sí, peculiar y extravagante. Tenia que admitir que era transparente, nunca se andaba por las ramas, tenia una crudeza tal para hablar con la verdad que podía ofender a los sensibles, pero que resultaba algo tan fuera de lo común que resultaba reconfortante que par variar alguien no mintiera para ocultar lo que en verdad piensa.

Su tranquilidad puede ser exasperante, como su manera de ver la vida. Era casi como si viviera en un mundo de fantasía diseñado para ella y al mismo tiempo tan insoportablemente real en muchos sentidos que hería su sentido común.

Bufo con molestia. Se acerco de nuevo a la mesa para tomar el vaso con jugo que dejo a medio bebe la rubia y se la llevo a los labios para dar un largo trago, tratando de quitar así el sabor amargo en su garganta, antes de ir a la habitación de Pansy y así saber de una buena vez a que se enfrentaban.

. . .

Pansy se encargo de llevarle a Harry el desayuno a la cama, para que no se agotara. Seguía pálido y con oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos, a pesar de todo parecía un poco mejor de como se veía la primera vez que se despertó antes del alba.

Tratando de distraerle se había puesto a parlotear sobre sus últimos viajes y la asombrosa obra muggle como ella le llamaba al mundo de la moda. Gracias a Hermione, la morena se permitió conocer más de la gente sin magia y estaba cautivada por su ingenio.

Harry la escuchaba en silencio. El dolor seguía palpitante en su pecho, pero la vitalidad y energía de la morena era contagiosa. Había sonreído débilmente un par de veces, incluso se avergonzó ante el ofrecimiento de darle de comer en la boca si se negada a desayunar.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Pregunto de repente, levantando su mano para ponerla sobre su frente y checar su temperatura.

-Bien.

-¡No mientas Potter! –Dijo con enfado levantando un dedo de manera acusadora.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¡Que me siento como una mierda! –Soltó con brusquedad, apartando su mano de un manotazo.

Trato de no ofenderse con su brusquedad. -Se que te siente como una y tienes buenas razones para ello. Pero me refiero a tu salud.

-Estoy muriendo. –Señalo sonriendo sin alegría. –Que más da como me sienta ¿A quien le importa? Ciertamente a mi no me interesa.

-¡Debería importarte! –Se limito a contestar, aunque en realidad hubiera querido decir en voz alta "A mi si me importa"

-Agradezco tu ayuda, pero ya no le veo caso continuar en algo que no me llevara a ningún lado. Es solo posterga un fin asegurado.

-¿Quieres darte por vencido? –Pregunto escandalizada. Sus ojos azules brillaban por las lágrimas que se negaba a derramar. –Yo creí que eras valiente. –Su voz inestable fue solo un murmullo.

-No se trata de valor ¿Qué sentido tiene luchar contra lo inevitable?

-Tienes razón Potter, la muerte es la única certeza que podemos tener desde el momento de nacer. Morimos un poco todos los días, pero hay una gran diferencia entre aceptarlo con dignidad o dejarse abatir por cobardía.

-¿Me hablas de valor? –Pregunto con los dientes apretados. –Cuando tu fuiste quien elevo la voz para entregarme al innombrable para salvar el pellejo.

Algo se rompió en el interior de Pansy, sus labios temblaron. Sabia que lo que decía era cierto, pero que se lo echara a la cara en ese momento, cuando solo pretendía ayudarlo era un golpe bastante bajo.

-¡Tiene razón! –Admitió. –Fui una despreciable cobarde.

Harry supo que se había equivocado en el mismo momento que las palabras salieron de su boca. Pudo ver lo mucho que sus palabras le herían, quiso retractarse pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta.

-Pensé que habías aceptado mis disculpas, que me habías perdonado por mis estupideces de juventud. Que comprendías que no era más que una adolecente aterrorizada. –Se trago las lágrimas a base de morderse la lengua. –¡Ya veo que no fue así!

Estaba sumamente herida, sin embargo, recompuso su gesto adolorido. La vieja Parkinson estaba de vuelta, usando la mascara fría que se confecciono a si misma, para no traslucir sus sentimientos.

Se levanto despacio, alzando la barbilla con arrogancia. Sus ojos azules estaban ya secos, la trémula humedad desapareció para dejar solo un velo opaco de tristeza.

Acogió en su corazón la esperanza de que con paciencia y tiempo, en algún momento Harry sanaría no solo su cuerpo, sino su corazón, entonces tendría la oportunidad de acercarse a el para demostrarle sus sentimientos, sin embargo, ahora es claro que eso no será posible. Para Potter siempre será la joven que clamo por su entrega para salvar su cuello. Jamás la perdonaría.

-Te quedas en tu casa. Eres libre de hacer con tu vida lo que te plazca. Puedes quedarte postrado en esa cama lamentándote y auto compadeciéndote. Entrégate a la muerte como el valiente héroe que fuiste y no el cobarde que eres ahora.

En la puerta se topo con Nott, le basto verle la expresión en la cara para saber que había escuchado toda la conversación. Pansy paso por su lado sin mirar atrás, sintió la suave caricia de su amigo al pasar, tratando de reconfortarla.

Theodore se aseguro de cerrar bien e insonorizar el lugar. Se giro en redondo para encarar al pelinegro, que seguía con la vista fija en la puerta por la que acababa de salir Parkinson.

*o*O*o*

Lucius tenía una concepción de la vida bastante clara. En su mundo nunca hubo cabida para muchas cosas, entre ellas, los niños. No es que no amara a Draco, lo amaba a su manera, pero nunca fue lo suficientemente tolerante para pasar demasiado tiempo a su lado, ese el trabajo de Narcisa y poco se involucro verdaderamente con la educación y cuidado de su vástago.

No podía sentirse mal al respecto, porque simplemente esa era la manera de actuar y dirigirse de los varones sangre pura. Su trabajo era claro siendo la cabeza de familia; mantenía los negocios familiares andando, formando buenas relaciones que facilitaran obtener todo cuanto quisieran.

Su nombre siempre le abrió con facilidad todas las puerta y fue hasta que su trágica intervención en las guerras termino de dañar, su ya de por si, tambaleante reputación. Perdió absolutamente todo en consecuencia, no solo manchando su nombre al convertirse un paria de la sociedad, un ex mortifago, sino además mermaron sus arcas por pagar cantidades escandalosas para salvarse de pisar Azkaban. Por encima de todo, lo que mas le pesaba era verse impedido de volver a usar magia, el sentimiento de estar mutilado siempre estaba presente en su cuerpo.

El temblor en su mano derecha solo era la evidencia física del trastorno que sufría ante el impedimento de usar una varita. Por esa razón se afianzaba con fuerza a la empuñadura de su bastón, para que no se notara el movimiento involuntario de su mano.

En el geriátrico, para su sorpresa encontró un buen distractor. La amistad con Johnson le trajo una paz de la que hacia décadas no disfrutaba. Además de que el hombre se volvió una herramienta útil para poner en marcha sus planes, se encontró con una rivalidad que despertó su lado mas competitivo y le hizo a la larga sentirse bien consigo mismo.

Eran sus manos ya su única herramienta posible, pero también lo era su inteligencia y su astucia. Desde que le quitaran su varita, no había vuelto a sentirse tan bien.

Ahora estar rodeado de niños era otro asunto, uno mucho mas intimidante si cabe mencionar. Ni estando rodeado de una decena de mortifagos se podía compara con tener a la sensación de tener doce pares de ojos de niños inquietos fijos en el, esperando que hablara.

-Niños les presento al señor Malfoy.

-¡Buen día, señor Malfoy! –Saludaron a la vez un coro de voces infantiles.

Lucius se acojono y estuvo a punto de salir discretamente por la puerta ante la curiosidad que despertó en esa marabunta de pequeños que le miraban con descaro. Incluso uno de ellos tenía el dedo metido en la nariz hurgando en ella, sin apartar la mirada de la suya, tuvo que contener una mueca de asco.

-El Señor Malfoy muy amablemente se ha ofrecido a apoyarnos para cuidar de ustedes. De momento será el encargado de leer los cuentos que mas les gusten.

El rubio se vio tentado a decir en voz alta que no lo hacia por voluntad propia, que estaba siendo obligado a cumplir con el servicio, pero no tenia caso. De cualquier manera no había manera de escaparse de ese tormento, además, si su nuera se enteraba de su reticencia y hostilidad para cumplir, no quería ni imaginar que tan malo se pudiera volver su estadía en la casa hogar.

Carraspeo incomodo cuando la mujer que lo presento se marcho sin ceremonias, dejándolo a cargo de un grupo de 12 niños entre lo años.

-¡bien! –Exclamo mas para si mismo. -¿Qué quieren que les lea?

Tarde se dio cuenta de su error cuando doce vocecitas se alzaron para pedir cosas diferentes.

-¡Un cuento de piratas! –Grito un niño de cabello negro despeinado y ojos aceituna. Agitaba su pequeña mano como su llevara una espada en la mano. Y los niños comenzaron a vitorearlo.

¿Qué carajos en un pirata? Pensó para sus adentros Lucius.

-¡No! –Exclamo indignada una niña que llevaba el pelo atado en dos coletitas chuecas. -¡de Princesas encantadas!

¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué es una princesa encantada? Al rubio comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza. Los niños cada vez gritaban más.

-¡Basta! –Grito amenazante pero nadie le hizo cao. -¡Cállense todos! –Exigió golpeado el piso con su baston, haciendo un fuerte ruido.

Se hizo el silencio.

Aunque no duro demasiado, cuando el grupo completo de niños se pusieron a llorar al mismo tiempo.

Sí, definitivamente prefería a los mortifagos, al menos a ellos sabía como tratarlos. Ese primer día iba a ser mucho mas largo de lo que nunca imagino.

*o*O*o*

Pansy miraba por la ventana que da a los bonitos jardines que rodean la casa de verano. No es capaz ni de llorar, su corazón se encuentra acongojado y triste, pero se obligo a retener las lagrimas delante de Harry y ahora simplemente ya se negaban a salir, como si se hubieran amotinado.

A través del cristal, alcanza a ver como Neville y Luna están de regreso, caminan por un pequeño sendero entre los arboles que llevan al bosque. Pensó que seguramente fueron al lago. Ambos chicos lucían bien juntos, se notaba con solo verlos lo bien que se llevaban y que posiblemente había un cariño bastante fuerte entre ellos. Eso le hizo sentir un poco mal por Nott, pero si su amigo era tan ciego para no darse cuenta de lo que comenzaba a sentir por Luna, no podía hacer nada por ayudarle.

Al menos Pansy creía que a pesar de la desilusión, al menos lo había intentado y eran sincera consigo misma como para admitir que estaba enamorada de Potter.

Suspiro al escuchar pasos acercándose, sabia muy bien quien era cuando su perfume llego mucho antes que el.

-¿Sabes que viven juntos? –Pregunto sin girarse.

-¿Quienes?

-Lovegood y Longbottom.

-¿Como? –Pregunto en tono alto, haciendo sonreír a Pansy, ante la evidente molestia en su voz.

-Por eso Luna esta aquí. Le trajo ropa limpia a Neville. Comparte un piso cerca del viejo departamento de Hermione.

Theo tenia los puños tan apretados que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

-Deberías de dejar de ser tan cabezotas y admitir lo que sientes antes de que sea tarde.

-Para que me rompan el corazón como a ti. –Dijo sin afán de ofenderla.

-Al menos yo puedo decir que lo intente. –Contesto a la defensiva girándose a mirarlo por primera vez.

Sus ojos azules estaban brillantes de nuevo por las lágrimas.

-Yo no quise…

-¿No quisiste que? –Cuestiono acercándose –No has dicho nada que no sea cierto al igual que el.

Pansy parpadeo varias veces mirando al techo para contener las lagrimas.

-Ambos son unos cobardes, que prefieren conformarse con la mierda que tienen antes de atreverse a luchar. Yo puede haber sido una cobarde en el pasado, una estúpida insensible ante el dolor ajeno, pero he cambiado y actuó en consecuencia, si no es suficiente para los demás, se pueden ir al diablo tu y el.

-Discúlpame Pam.

-No hay nada que disculpar, soy lo que soy y ya no me avergüenza admitir lo mucho que me equivoque. Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde cuando te des cuenta que tu tampoco eres la misma persona que fuiste y que necesitas y quieres tener a alguien que permanezca en tu vida y no sea solo una aventura de una sola noche.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Luna y Neville entraron a la estancia.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Harry?

-Esta estable. –Se obligo Nott a contestarle a Neville conteniendo su molestia al verlo a lado de Luna. –Sera mejor no moverlo por ahora. Draco vendrá mas tarde, su hija se encuentra enferma y tiene que estar con ella, ya que Hermione sigue un poco débil.

-¿Te quedaras aquí hasta que Malfoy venga? –Pregunto la rubia.

-Si, ¿Porque? –Pregunto con brusquedad.

-Necesitamos irnos Neville y yo, pero no queremos dejar sola a Pansy con Harry por si llegara a necesitar ayuda.

-No se preocupen, Theo se quedara conmigo. –Contesto la morena al ver que el castaño no era capaz de hablar ante su malestar evidente.

-Muy bien, nos vemos después.

-Gracias por todo Pansy.

-Al contrario Neville, gracias por ayudarme. Llegaste en el momento mas oportuno.

Longbottom sonrió con sinceridad a la morena, pero la sonrisa se le esfumo cuando giro a ver a Nott. Aun seguía molesto y desconcertado por su actitud. Se despidió de el con un leve movimiento de cabeza antes de salir con Luna a su lado.

Cuando estuvo seguro que se marcharon, Theo no pudo contenerse más. -¡Maldición!

-Me temo que tendrás que esforzarte mas.

-¿De que hablas?

-Para fingir que Lovegood no te importa. –Dicho eso se marcho dejándolo solo.

. . .

Golpe ligeramente la puerta antes de entrar. Ni siquiera lo miro una sola vez antes de dirigirse directamente al baño. Regreso con tres frascos en las manos.

-Tienes que tomar estas pociones. –Destapo el primer frasco ofreciéndoselo al pelinegro.

Harry lo tomo sin rechistar, al igual que lo hizo con los otros dos que le ofreció. Cuando estaba por retirarse la retuvo tomándola por la muñeca.

-Lo lamento. –Se disculpo.

Pansy estaba de pie, sintiendo el calor abrazador por ese simple toque sobre su muñeca. Su corazón latía con fuerza, humedeció sus labios antes de contestar.

-No hay nada que lamentar, solamente has expresado lo que siente y tienes razón. –Con su mano libre abrió lentamente los dedos de Harry para que la soltara. –No soy alguien en quien puedas confiar, no soy nadie en tu vida. Pero a pesar de todo quiero que estés bien, has luchado demasiado y mereces ser feliz. Haz recibido un duro golpe, otro mas a tu lista, y te aseguro que es quizás el mas doloroso por que fue de alguien a quien amas, pero la vida sigue a pesar de todo.

Se giro para retirarse, ya había abierto la puerta para salir cuando la voz de Harry la hizo detenerse de nuevo.

-Por favor, no me dejes solo. –Sus palabras era suplicantes.

Titubeo en el umbral de la puerta. Después de lo ocurrido, de comprobar que nunca la perdonaría realmente, sabía que debía proteger su corazón.

Cerró la puerta lentamente.

No había nada que proteger cuando su corazón ya no le pertenecía. Regreso sobre sus pasos para acostarse a un lado de Harry.

*o*O*o*

Cuando los ojos grises de Destiny se abrieron, lo primero que vio fueron los rostros preocupados de sus padres.

-¿Estas bien cariño? –Le pregunto con dulzura Hermione. Inclinándose para besas sus mejillas.

La pequeña sonrió radiante. No recordaba nada, pero se sentía bien sentir el afecto sincero de sus papas.

-Me siento bien. –Afirmo de inmediato.

Draco suspiro con alivio.

Busco a su lado inquieta al no ver cerca a su muñeca, a penas iba a preguntar cuando Hermione se levanto para tomarla de un juguetero cercano.

-Aquí esta Isabella. –Le dijo la castaña entregándole la muñeca.

-El medico a dicho que debes descansar un poco y tomar unas vitaminas. Nos asustamos mucho cuando te desmayaste, pero parece ser que fue debido a la fuerte emoción que experimentaste por la llegada de tu hermanito. –Draco acaricio sus cabellos negros mientras le explicaba.

Una enorme sonrisa ilumino aun más el rostro de Tiny. –Voy a quererlo mucho.

-Y el o ella también te querrá mucho. –Hermione beso de nuevo sus mejillas redondas. –Ahora a descansar para que pronto podamos ir de compras, necesito ayuda para comprar cosas de bebe. Además estoy segura que a tu tía Pansy le encantara acompañarnos.

Destiny nunca se había sentido tan feliz como en esos momentos. Su madre Melinda siempre había sido dura y estricta con ella, jamás le demostró afecto, para ella solo era un estorbo.

Hermione era tan distinta, tan dulce y cariñosa. Siempre la llenaba de palabras amables, de cálidos abrazos y besos que le calentaban el corazón. Le desenredaba el cabello con mimo y la peinaba, leía todas las noches hasta que se quedaba dormida y todo el tiempo le decía lo mucho que la quería y lo importante que era.

Draco no era demasiado abierto, pero siempre era paciente para aplacar sus dudas, se ocupaba de que estuviera bien y que nada le faltara. Todos los días se tomaba el tiempo de salir al menos un rato por los jardines para caminar con ella de la mano, le hablaba de muchas cosas interesantes, entre ella que era una bruja que poseía magia al igual que ellos.

Ahora entendía un poco las cosas extrañas que ocurrían a veces, se sentía mucho mas tranquila al saber que era algo real y no producto de su imaginación. Aunque aun no se animaba a contarle a nadie que su muñeca era especial, tan especial como para hablar con ella.

*o*O*o*

Ginny no era tonta, sabia que había personas peligrosas a las que no debía acercarse a pesar de las tentadoras ofertas. Mientras jugaba para las arpías se había topado varias veces con Liam Miller, mago y magnate de los negocios en el extranjero, específicamente en el nuevo continente. Y después cuando se volvió imagen de una de sus muchas empresas se vieron con mayor frecuencia.

Miller era sumamente atractivo, con una impecable piel color ébano, alto y atlético, pero su reputación no era tan buena como su apariencia. Tomaba cuanto quería sin importar los medios o las consecuencias, tenia el dinero suficiente para pagar por ello y nunca se tocaba el corazón para lograr sus fines.

Desde que vio a Ginny por primera vez, se volvió su objetivo, su presa a cazar. A pesar de los pocos escrúpulos de la pelirroja, nunca se atrevería a meterse con alguien como el, sabiendo de las posibles consecuencias. Sus evasiones no fueron bien tomadas, pero siendo prometida del héroe mágico, no era tan estúpido para tomarla a la fuerza, sin embargo, seria paciente para esperar por momento mas propicio.

Cuando faltaban pocos meses para su boda con Potter, el momento llego. La encontró en una de las muchas fiestas que organizaban la empresa deportiva de la cual era la imagen. Estaba sola y parecía sumamente abatida por alguna razón. Se acerco de manera amistosa y bebieron hasta que Ginny cedió a acompañarle a su habitación. Por supuesto que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, como para ser consiente de lo que hacia, eso no evito que se entregara con pasión a Liam.

A la mañana siguiente la pelirroja se despertó en una habitación ajena acompañada por un hermoso y terrible hombre que le miraba con burla y desprecio, después de obtener lo que quería.

Salió de ahí prometiéndose olvidar el asunto, después de todo tenia demasiados problemas como para preocuparse por uno mas.

Ginny se había enfocado tanto en recuperar a Draco, que se había olvidado por completo de aquel encuentro que tuvo con Liam Miller, sin embargo, este no lo había olvidado, mucho menos después de enterarse por la prensa de que la pelirroja había dado a luz a un niño negro.

-¿Ese niño es mío? Pequeña zorra. –Pregunto traspasando la puerta.

Ginny tembló bajo su mirada, tan pálida como un fantasma.

-Yo no…

-¿Tu no que? Intentas burlarte de mí.

-En absoluto Liam. –Dijo agitando las manos.

-¿Es mío? –Pregunto de nuevo, acercándose amenazante hasta la cama donde estaba la pelirroja.

-Si. –Admitió en un susurro.

-¿Dónde esta?

-En San Mungo, nació antes de tiempo.

-No me hace gracia, pero ningún hijo mío será criado por un enclenque y una zorra.

-Por mi quédatelo.

Liam la tomo por el cuello impidiéndole respirar.

-Ten por seguro que así será. –La soltó con asco y salió de ahí.

Ginny tocia con fuerza tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido.

Nada le importaba sobre ese niño, pero era consiente de cuando apareciera en San Mungo para ir por su hijo, habría serios problemas.

*o*O*o*

Había pasado una semana del nacimiento del pequeño James, seguía en el hospital, pero sus mejoras eran notables. Posiblemente en un par de días mas seria dado de alta y sus abuelos pensaban llevárselo a la madriguera para seguirlo cuidando.

Acababan de darle de comer y se encontraba en brazos de su abuela cuando alguien irrumpió en la habitación. Liam Miller era acompañado por su abogado e iban con todas las intenciones de llevarse al bebe.

-Soy Liam Miller, el padre biológico de este niño y vengo a hacer cumplir mis derechos.

-¡No! –Fue lo único que pudo decir Molly entre lágrimas, después de leer el documento que le ofrecieron.

-Sera mejor que lo entregue. –Afirmo el hombre con elegante túnica que acompañaba a Miller. –O tendremos que usar la fuerza.

-No se atreva siquiera a tocar uno de sus cabellos, si sabe lo que le conviene –La voz autoritaria de Hermione se escucho desde la entrada.

Paso por un lado de los hombres poniéndose frente a la señora Weasley de manera protectora.

-Estoy en mi derecho, ¡No sabe quien soy! –Dijo colérico Liam.

-Por mi puede ser el Rey de Inglaterra e igual no se llevara a este bebe. –Le miro desafiante, sin importar que tuvo que elevar el rostro pues era mucho más alto que ella.

-Tenemos una orden.

-Una que no es valida por no hacerlo por los canales legales. –Respondió sin siquiera leer el documento que le ofrecían. –Si en realidad es su padre biológico, tiene que comprobarlo.

-La madre, Ginebvra Weasley lo admitió.

-Eso no es suficiente. –Movió de manera negativa la cabeza y sonrió con suficiencia. –Hacen falta pruebas genéticas y un juicio para solicitar la custodia. Y en caso de comprobarse aun esta por delante un largo proceso de custodia.

-La madre esta dispuesta a ceder los derechos. –Insistió el abogado perdiendo el aplomo ante los argumentos de la castaña.

-Apelaremos sobre su incapacidad de tomar decisiones. Hay un equipo medico que confirman su inestabilidad mental, los abuelos del niño tienen todo el derecho de pelear la custodia.

-¿Quién se cree que es? –Pregunto con desprecio Miller.

El hombre no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie lo desafiara, saco su varita enterrando la punta en el cuello de la castaña.

-No me creo, soy Hermione Malfoy y este pequeño es mi ahijado y no permitiré que nadie lo aparte de su familia. –No dudo, ni dio un paso atrás a pesar de la amenaza.

-Vaya tenernos una heroína de guerra. –Se burlo.

-Entonces sabrá que así como no me intimido un Lord oscuro, no le tengo miedo. Así que será mejor que guarde de nuevo su varita, sino quiere que a mis demandas agregue una acusación por amenazas.

-Señor Miller, creo que será mejor que nos marchemos por ahora. –Le dijo su abogado tomándolo por el brazo.

Liam se soltó de un brusco tiro. –Esto no a termina.

-Lo tengo muy presente Señor Miller.

Cuando se marcharon ambos hombres, Hermione se giro respirando de nuevo con normalidad.

-Todo estará bien Molly, de alguna manera lo solucionaremos.

La pelirroja mujer no podía dejar de llorar con su pequeño nieto en brazos. Hermione solo esperaba ser capaz de cumplir su palabra. Claramente el hombre estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por hacerse con la custodia del niño.

. . .

. .

.

Hola a todos,

Aquí tienen la segunda parte del capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, votos, quienes me ponen en favoritos, me siguen y a todos los que me recomiendan y avisan de mis actualizaciones.

Les recuerdo que mis historias se publican en Potterfics, Wattpad y Fanfiction. Y pueden buscarme como Helena Grand en facebook y Twitter.

Besos,

Helena Grand


	27. Amor

Había pasado una semana del nacimiento del pequeño James, hijo de Ginny y de padre desconocido. Siete días de que su propio embarazo fuera confirmado y aun no sabía exactamente que debía sentir o pensar al respecto. Todo fue tan inesperado, que su cabeza y su corazón seguían girando, dando vueltas y vueltas, ante la expectativa de convertirse en madre.

Se mentiría a si misma si no admitiera que estaba feliz por la noticia, sin embargo, a esa felicidad se le sumaban una serie de sentimientos y emociones, con los que no sabia muy bien como lidiar. Estaba ilusionada, pero también sumamente asustada y confundida. Era claro que sus sentimientos hacia su marido tomaron un cause muy distinto al que hubiera imaginado.

Sus pensamientos eran claros cuando acepto casarse, pero ahora no tenía la misma claridad que tuvo entonces. En pocos meses todo lo que tenia por seguro se tambaleo para dejarla en un estado de abrumadora confusión.

Paso de vivir al día y no tener expectativas en una relación que tenia fecha de caducidad a tener una hija adoptiva y un bebe en camino, eso sin contar los sentimientos que comenzaban a afianzarse con mas fuerza en su interior hacia Draco.

Cuando decidió adoptar a Destiny, contemplo todos lo posibles panoramas. Llegado el momento se divorciaría de Draco, pero solicitaría la custodia compartida, si así lo quería Malfoy. Era un lazo permanente el que los uniría a la pequeña, pero no cambiaba de ningún modo el contrato original. Lo que no ocurría con el bebe que ya esperaba.

Tenían mucho que hablar con Malfoy para aclarar la relación, su embarazo y el convenio matrimonial que los unía; pero entre el prematuro nacimiento del bebe de Ginny, la vigilancia constante de la salud de Tiny, la deteriorada salud emocional y física de su mejor amigo, sumado a los problemas de Lucius para cumplir con su servicio en la casa hogar y tener que restringir a Blaise para mantenerlo a raya y no cometiera mas locuras en su propio trabajo comunitario. Ningún momento parecía el adecuado para abordar el importante tema. Eso sin contar que Draco últimamente pasaba jornadas mas largas en su oficina o terminaba llevándose trabajo para continuar en casa, pidiendo no ser interrumpido.

Poco tiempo tenían disponibles para ambos y eso comenzaba a calar hondamente en su seguridad y confianza. Trataba de ser paciente, pero la distancia que se estaba formando entre ambos comenzaba a causar estragos.

Además de sus múltiples ocupaciones, Hermione pasaba un par de horas, todas las tardes en casa de Pansy, haciéndole compañía a Harry, tratando de animarlo y sacarlo de la profunda depresión en la que estaba sumido.

Potter hablaba poco, se limitaba a escuchar a la castaña, con semblante ausente y triste. A pesar de todo había sido tajante en algunos aspectos, quería divorciarse de Ginny y aun cuando el bebe es inocente aun no sabia que sentir al respecto, no era su hijo y era todo en lo que podía pensar hasta el momento.

Hermione se encontrara en San Mungo. El pequeño James seguía internado y sus abuelos estaban a cargo. De todo ese asunto lo que mas le preocupaba fue enterarse en el departamento legal del Ministerio de que un tipo, de nombre Liam Miller estaba pidiendo la custodia total.

Fue un impulso investigarlo. Sabía que no debía meterse más de la cuenta en asuntos que ya no le incumbían, pero le fue imposible contenerse. No fue difícil averiguar sobre su vida y obra, después de todo era un hombre importante, un magnate millonario que tenia en su poder varias empresas muggles y mágicas.

No tenia un historial del todo limpio aunque no se le implicara en ningún delito grave directamente, se sospechaba que mucho del dinero de sus arcas no eran resultado del todo de negociaciones lícitas.

Había sido demandado en algunas ocasiones por abusos y lesiones, sin embargo, a los pocos días desistían de sus demandas de manera misteriosa. Se catalogaría como un tipo de carácter violento, brutal como empresario, no tenia piedad para pisotear a quien ese pusiera en su camino, o al menos eso es lo que se decía de manera extraoficial.

Durante la última guerra se mantuvo al margen, manteniéndose en el extranjero, donde amaso aun más su cuantiosa fortuna a base de cobrar escandalosas sumas, escondiendo mestizos que empleaba en sus empresas con documentación falsa y a los cuales explotaba. Después de concluida esa etapa oscura en el mundo mágico, lavo el dinero comprando un consorcio de artículos deportivos y un par de equipos de Quiddich.

Solo pensar en ese hombre le causaba escalofríos y de alguna manera tenia que alertar a los Weasley para que se protegiera. Si llegaba a comprobarse la paternidad y Ginny seguía negándose a hacerse cargo de la criatura, temía que el resto de la familia de pelirrojos jamás volviera a ver al pequeño y con los antecedentes del hombre le aterraba pensar el futuro que le aguardaría a James.

No sabia de que medios se había valido para que le emitieran un poder para hacerse cargo del bebe de manera inmediata, lo que era claro por la premura y la falta de pruebas para legitimar la paternidad, no eran legales del todo y posiblemente estaba siendo promovido gracias al pago de fuertes cantidades de dinero. Ya después se tomaría el tiempo de cortar cabezas de aquellos que hubieran aceptado los sobornos para emitir un poder que a todas luces era ilegal.

Sus miedos se materializaron apenas entro a la habitación donde Molly se encontraba con su nieto. El mismo Liam Miller estaba presente con quien seguramente era su abogado.

Miller era un hombre imponente, tan alto como Blaise, con una perfecta piel oscura. Llevaba el cabello negro muy corto y sus ojos fieros color ámbar solo eran la constatación de su personalidad. Altivo y soberbio miraba a Molly como si no fuera más que escoria. Usaba un traje muggle de diseñador que se amoldaba a su figura, mostrando su bien trabajado cuerpo

Después de la discusión, vinieron las amenazas. Hermione estaba más que acostumbrada de tratar con personas que tratan de amedrentar, imponiendo su voluntad, por que creer que por su poder y dinero les da ese derecho, pero estaba equivocado.

Claro que sintió miedo cuando el hombre enterró la punta de su varita en su cuello, mas no lo demostró. Se mantuvo firme, sin apartar su mirada de la suya. Contestado como siempre de manera inteligente y mordaz.

Los vio marcharse y solo entonces se permitió suspirar con alivio.

-Todo estará bien Molly, de alguna manera lo solucionaremos. –Prometió y esperaba poder cumplir su promesa.

La señora Weasley le miro con agradecimiento acariciando al pequeño que cargaba en sus brazos.

-No voy a mentirle, no será algo sencillo de lograr, pero no es imposible.

-Gracias Hermione. –La castaña le sonrió con afecto en respuesta.

No se quedo mucho tiempo, tenía que comenzar a hacer los movimientos legales necesarios, no contaría con el apoyo de Ginny. Por lo que dijo Miller, le había entregado la custodia completa sin rechistar. Así que tenia que hacer lo necesario para desacreditarla por su inestabilidad emocional, para que no pueda tomar decisiones por el niño. Contaba con las enfermeras y médicos de San Mungo para comprobar su estado, incluso si fuera necesario no dudaba que Molly y Arthur la respaldarían si con ello podían mantener con ellos y a salvo a James.

En el peor de los casos podría obtener una custodia compartida, para que los abuelos no perdieran contacto con el niño y así poder asegurar que seria criado de manera correcta y estaría bien.

Hermione no presto demasiada atención en la marca en su cuello. Molly limpio el delgado hilo de sangre que rodo del pequeño punto, era algo superficial pero había alcanzado a perforar la piel dejando una señal roja y alrededor un pequeño moretón.

Sumida en un mar de documentos paso el resto de la tarde, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de visitar a Harry ese día, se limito en enviarle una nota para disculparse con su amigo y pedir a Pansy que le siguiera cuidando.

Mientras escribió la nota pensó mucho en Pansy y Harry. No sabía como sentirse al respecto. No se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta que la morena tenia sentimientos fuertes hacia su amigo, bastaba ver la manera en que le cuidaba y le miraba.

Ni siquiera estaba del todo segura cuando habían surgido una amistad tan estrecha entre ellos, cuando estaba casi segura que no habían hablado mas que un par de veces a lo largo de su estadía en el colegio y algunas veces mas después de ello, durante su boda.

Theo y Draco aseguraban que el mejor lugar donde podría estar escondido, debido a su estado actual, era sin duda la casa de Pansy, nadie esperaría que se refugiara en los dominios de una antigua enemiga y ante el acoso de la prensa era mejor de esa manera.

Habían dicho que fue algo del momento, una decisión tomada a las desesperadas después de confirmar que no era el padre de la criatura y ante una crisis nerviosa que precedida al shock fue lo único que consideraron conveniente para no involucrar de mas a los Weasley.

Malfoy le aseguro que los mismos médicos que le trataban en San Mungo lo estarían tratando de manera privada para evitar escándalos, hasta el momento no los había visto, pero el suministro de medicamentos y pociones no faltaban y aun cuando estaba débil, permanecía estable.

Hermione estaba lejos de imaginar que Draco trataba a Harry personalmente o que sus largas ausencias y el trabajo excesivo eran precisamente por su causa. El rubio seguía manteniendo en secreto todo el asunto del tratamiento experimental. A pesar de todo, el hecho de que se mostrara lo suficientemente interesado para apoyar al pelinegro a mantenerse oculto y protegido lo había hecho merecedor de toda la gratitud por parte de su mujer.

Para cuando llego a casa, la castaña estaba exhausta. Le costaba trabajo mantenerse con los ojos abiertos, pero tenia hambre y era una nueva costumbre tomar la merienda con Destiny. Draco seguía encerrado en su despacho, se disculpo por no acompañarlas.

Algo en esa disculpa termino exasperando a Hermione. Después de ayudar a Tiny a prepararse para dormir y leerle un cuento, bajo las escaleras dispuesta a enfrentar a su marido de una buena vez.

Se detuvo un momento antes de tocar la puerta, respirando largamente para intentar contener los inexplicables nervios que comenzaban a hacerse presente.

-¡Pase! –Escucho que dijeron al otro lado de la puerta, un segundo después de que su mano golpeara la madera.

-¿Sigues ocupado? –Pregunto con cautela.

-No, estoy terminando. –Contesto cerrando el libro que estaba consultando.

Tratando de no llamar mucho la atención de su mujer, recogió los documentos que contenían sus últimas anotaciones sobre los avances de Potter. Los acomodo en una carpeta, metiéndolos poco después en uno de los cajones del escritorio.

-¿Esta bien Destiny? –Hermione sonrió tranquilizadora ante su evidente preocupación.

Era gratificante observar el cambio en Draco y todo el afecto que comenzaba a demostrar por su pequeña hija.

-No, Tiny esta bien, ya se encuentra en su cama. –Hizo una pausa tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta estaba mordiendo su labio inferior.

Draco arqueo su ceja con intriga ante el nerviosismo de su mujer.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Volvió a preguntar acercándose.

La fuerza magnética que les unía aun estaba presente, haciendo que los vellos de su piel se erizaran ante cualquier leve roce. Los últimos días habían sido un tormento para ambos, la distancia que se había establecido por sus respectivas ocupaciones se volvió una enorme carga difícil de sobrellevar.

Entando de nuevo juntos, los hacia consientes de esa necesidad sofocante con la que habían tenido de lidiar los últimos días. Quizás solo fue una semana en la que Hermione lo esperaba en la habitación conyugal y que terminaba quedándose dormida en su larga espera y para cuando Draco llegaba se tenia que limitar a admirarla dormir, sin sentirse capaz de despertarla, se acostaba a su lado, con el deseo de estrecharla y hundirse en ella.

Por las mañana era la castaña quien se levantaba al alba, para alcanzar a cumplir con todas sus obligaciones y asegurarse que tanto Lucius como Blaise cumplieran con su parte de servicio de manera adecuada y sin matar a nadie en el proceso. No se sentía capaz de despertar a Malfoy viendo las pronunciadas ojeras bajo sus ojos cerrados y el cansancio reflejado en su rostro, se limitaba a inclinarse para depositar un casto beso en sus labios antes de marcharse con una sensación de vacio que cada vez iba creciendo mas.

Draco la estrecho en sus brazos. La sensación de sentirse completos los embargo, haciéndolos suspirar largamente.

Hermione se permitió cerrar los ojos disfrutando del calor y el aroma varonil de su marido. Recargo la mejilla contra su pecho escuchando los armónicos latidos de su corazón. Un sentimiento de paz y seguridad la asaltaba siempre que estaba en sus brazos. Sus miedos y dudas se esfumaban por arte de magia, junto con toda la revolución de pensamientos que antes la agobiaban.

La historia para Malfoy no era muy distinta. Se sentía completo y pleno sintiéndola contra su cuerpo, era como ser dos pizas de un mismo rompecabezas que embonan perfectamente y que solo estando de esa manera puede tener sentido su existencia.

El rubio se inclino para besarla, jadeando ante el primer contacto. El hambre seguía en sus cuerpos haciendo estragos. Un bebe venia en camino, pero el brillo de sus alianzas seguía a la par del fulgor del anillo de rubí rosado.

Si dejar de besarla le quito el abrigo haciendo que resbalara por sus hombros. Bajo la gruesa prenda llevaba un vestido azul claro que hacia resaltar su piel bronceada y dejaba al descubierto sus hombros. Deposito un suave y húmedo beso en cada uno, buscando a tientas el cierre en la espalda para abrirlo, despojándola asi de la estorbosa prenda.

Un bajo gruñido salió de su garganta al admirarla hermosa, ya solo vestida con su ropa interior de encaje en color blanco.

Hermione había hecho su labor, desabotonando su camisa, librándolo también de los pantalones, no sin dificultad debido a sus imparables besos que la mareaban y enloquecían sobremanera.

Pronto quedaron completamente desnudos en medio del despacho. Se besaban cada vez con más necesidad, acariciando y amasando sus carnes, lamiendo y mordiendo la piel a su alcance. Terminaron sobre el sillón donde antes se entregaron después de su primera noche juntos.

Hicieron el amor lentamente, disfrutando y amándose en un silencio roto solo por sus gemidos roncos y las palabras inconexas que huían de sus bocas.

-Draco. –Susurro su nombre en una voz aquejada de un placer sublime cuando las embestidas se volvieron más erráticas y veloces.

Lo sentía hundirse en su interior con fuerza, rompiéndola en mil pedazos para después unirla, teniéndola desenado con todas sus fuerzas que no se detenga. Quiere que se sumerjan juntos en el limbo de un orgasmo.

Llegan al culmen. Hermione quiere decir un te amo, que no llega a nacer en su garganta. Pero la certeza de sentirlo tan real la avasalla y la hace sonreír como una idiota. Oculta su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y se queda ahí, sintiendo la intensidad de una verdad que tiene tiempo cocinándose en su alma y que hasta ahora es capaz de admitir para si misma.

Lo ama.

*o*O*o*

No habían vuelto a tocar el tema de Ginny y su bebe, evitaban hablar de cualquier cosa relacionada con ellos. Pansy creía que de momento era lo mejor para que tomara fuerzas y se encontrara emocionalmente mas estable. Aunque es consiente que no podrían evitarlo por siempre pues había cosas importantes entre ambos que tenían que finiquitar y por lo que tendrían que verse cara a cara.

Temía que ese día llegara. La morena es consiente que los sentimientos no cambian de la noche a la mañana y que a pesar de todo el daño que la chica Weasley le a causado a Potter, lo cierto es que la ama demasiado para borrar de un plumazo su historia juntos

A pesar de todo, se hizo una promesa. Tomaría el tiempo que pasara a su lado con filosofía. No lloraría más, no porque no tuviera razones para hacerlo, sin duda, las tenia. Pero estaba cansada de su actual fragilidad emociona, agotada de sentirse tan débil y tan absurda en ocasiones.

Era mucho mas fácil levantar el muro que la protegía de cualquier daño, ese que alejaba a las personas, manteniéndolas a una distancia prudente. La mascara fría es garantía de soledad, pero también de protección. Indudablemente no podía, ni quería ser la misma mujer indiferente y fría que nada le importaba, pero le pesaba estar en el lado opuesto de la balanza donde no puede ignorar a otros y donde las palabras herían mucho mas que cualquier maldición física.

-¿En que piensa? –la pregunta la saco de sus cavilaciones.

Se esforzó en sonreír. Comenzando a retirar la bandeja con la comida de su invitado.

-Nada importante. –Admitió después de recomponer su semblante con maestría.

-No parecía que fuera algo sin importancia. –Contesto con escepticismo.

Una nueva sonrisa cuajo en los labios de la morena. Apartando la charola se sentó de nuevo a un lado de su cama.

-Todos tenemos demonios con los cuales lidiar.

-Lo se. Aunque a veces creo que estoy contigo en desventaja.

-¿A que te refieres?

Después de un largo suspiro Harry continúo. –Tu conoces mis demonios y yo, yo apenas te conozco así que desconozco cuales pueden ser los tuyos.

-No hay nada interesante que decir y tampoco es muy agradable mencionarlos.

-No parece algo muy justo.

-La vida no es precisamente justa con las personas buenas. –Contesto mirándole con más intensidad de la que pretendía. -¿Qué te hace creer que lo seria con alguien como yo?

-¿Alguien como tu? Yo solo puedo ver una mujer extremadamente dulce detrás de su apariencia fría. –La miraba tras sus gafas con una sonrisa sincera en los labios.

Las mejillas de Pansy se tiñeron de rojo. Pudo sentir el calor florecer en su rostro y se sintió repentinamente turbada.

-Algún día deberías de presentarme a esa mujer, además e Hermione no conozco ninguna. –Desvió su mirada avergonzada.

-Sera que no te vez con frecuencia al espejo Pansy. –Agrego en un tono que pretendía ser mas severo, pero que caía ante la sonrisa que aun mantenía en los labios. -¿Quién mas cargaría con un enfermo como yo? Eres demasiado noble.

Parkinson intento recomponerse. Se levanto lentamente con la charola en sus manos para que no notara que le temblaban.

-No soy noble Harry. Haciendo honor a la casa que pertenecí, estoy siendo astuta. –Sonrió enigmática antes de salir de la habitación, dejando al muchacho confundido.

. . .

Lo primero que hizo Nott al llegar a la casa de Pansy. Fue buscar a Lovegood. No la encontró por ningún lado, como tampoco al insufrible Neville.

-¡No esta aquí! –Dijo con simpleza la morena sin despegar la mirada de la revista que leía en la estancia.

Theo no sabia si sentirse aliviado o molesto. Su ausencia señalaba que estaba posiblemente en el departamento que compartían. El simple pensamiento le hizo hervir la sangre. Apretó los puños y sus dientes rechinaron por la fuerza con la que los mantenía presionados.

La risa de Pansy rompió el silencio y se tomo un par de segundos mas en bajar su revista para mirarlo directamente.

-Esto mi estimado Nott se llama Karma. Por si lo habías olvidado suele ser una perra y regresa todo en cuanto te descuidas.

-¿De que demonios hablas? –Pregunto airado tratando de relajar sus músculos tensos.

El castaño se dejo caer en el sofá a un lado de donde estaba su amiga, con un bufido cansado y molesto.

-¿Qué le decías a Draco que pasaría si no conquistaba a Hermione?

El silencio se extendió a la par con la amargura en su boca.

-¡No es lo mismo! –Contesto apresurado, hundiéndose mas en el sillón como si con ello pudiera dejar de escuchar a Pansy.

-Tienes razón es completamente diferente. –Soltó con sarcasmo, moviendo su flequillo negro hacia un lado. –No es como si Neville hubiera declarado a los cuatro vientos que Luna le gustaba a penas término la guerra.

-¡Cállate! –Dijo con rabia. –No sabes lo que dices.

Pansy enrollo la revista con molestia y lo golpeo con ella en el hombro.

-Se perfectamente lo que digo. Estas siendo el mismo cobarde asustado que fue Draco, cuando pensaba que no merecía una persona buena a su lado.

-No es absolutamente lo mismo.

-¿Ah no? Entonces ilumíname por que no logro ver la diferencia. Como yo lo veo, incluso estas en medio de una situación mucho menos complicada que en la que estuvo Draco. Apenas se trataron en el colegio, nunca te metiste con ella y por tanto no hay un pasado de mierda con el cual luchar.

-No es tan sencillo. –Rechino los dientes al contestar.

-Es tan sencillo como quieras que sea.

-Si voy por ella y no funciona, Hermione me matara.

-Estas pensando en ello de manera equivocada. Si en verdad te interesa tienes que poner de tu parte y dejar de ser el hijo de puta, baja bragas que eres ahora.

-Gracias por el elogio. –dijo con sarcasmo, bufando al mismo tiempo.

-Que nos conocemos demasiado Theo. Por supuesto que no te estoy juzgando, de hecho a tu favor puedo decir que siempre eres bueno con tus amantes, no prometes cosas que no vas a cumplir y eres completamente sincero desde el inicio en cuanto a tus intenciones.

-Lo ves ¿Por que tendría que cambiar?

-Sabes muy bien la respuesta. –Suspiro exasperado -Es la misma razón por la que tienes miedo.

-¡Yo no tengo miedo! –Clamo ofendido.

Pansy lo ignoro, desenrollando lentamente la revista y estirándola un poco para desarrugarla.

-Luna no es como el resto, si así fuera ya le habrías pedido una buena cogida y todo hubiera terminado. Pero en el fondo sabes que quieres algo más, algo que ella puede darte porque no es como el resto.

-Deberías tomar tus propios consejos. –Theo estaba tan enfadado consigo mismo y con las palabras de Pansy, que hablo sin pensar.

-Lo dejare pasar por que estas muy jodido, pero sabes que eso es un golpe bajo.

El castaño no pudo disculparse, pero inclino la cabeza con arrepentimiento. Pansy acepto sus disculpas como si nada con el mismo movimiento.

-Mi caso y el tuyo no tienen nada en común. Y a pesar de todo, aquí me tienes. –Dijo señalándose a si misma. –No me he dado por vencida y lo sigo intentando. Es mucho mas de lo que estas haciendo tu para ser sincera.

Nott se levando sin decir palabra, se acerco a Pansy para besar su frente y se marcho de inmediato.

La morena sonrió al verlo partir, retomando su lectura. Sabía muy bien a donde se dirigía su amigo. Se sintió un poco perversa por que omitió el pequeño detalle de que sabia que entre Neville y Luna no había nada, mas que un verdadero sentimiento de amistad. Ambos lo intentaron pero no había química entre ellos, al menos no lo suficiente. Por eso Neville salia con Hanna ahora.

*o*O*o*

Isabella jamás seria una muñeca cualquiera para Destiny. Lo fue todo cuando no tenia nada y ahora que tenia mucho no podía desprenderse de ella. El cariño que le tenia es comparable con el que tendría hacia una persona de carne y hueso, por alguien que la había cuidado desde que tenia memoria cuando su madre lo único que le demostraba era indiferencia e incluso un odio que no comprendía, pero al que termino acostumbrada.

Los inviernos eran largos y sombríos, el hambre apretaba su estomago con frecuencias, tanto que dolía y no podía hacer nada mas que aguantar en silencio para no ser castigada o reprimida por demostrar lo que sentía.

Sin duda su presencia en aquel sótano era como el de una sombra a la que termino acostumbrándose Melinda y a la que no le prestaba ninguna atención.

La pequeña terminaba subiendo las escaleras del sótano en que vivian, en cuanto sus pies la sostuvieron. Cuando el hambre era demasiada lloraba sin emitir sonido alguno, abrazada a esa muñeca y sin mas cuando no se lo esperaba alguien, cualquier desconocido, se acercaba a ella para ofrecerle al menos un trozo de pan que llevarse a la boca.

A veces eran niños con miradas ausentes o adultos que no conocía, que ni siquiera la miraban antes de soltar lo que tuvieran en sus manos. Nunca se cuestiono por eso, se limitaba a llevarse a la boca con desesperación lo que hubiera caído en sus manos.

Cuando el frio se presentaba atroz, haciéndola temblar tanto hasta que le dolían las articulaciones de cuerpo y los dientes de tanto apretarlos, se abrazaba a su muñeca con necesitad y entonces un calor envolvente la cubría haciéndola suspirar de alivio.

Fue hasta que cumplió los 5 años que comenzó a escuchar como Isabello le hablaba. No eran largas conversaciones o frases completas, eran palabras que describían sus necesidades, justo antes de que se presentara un alivio para sus penas.

El día en que su madre murió, Isabella dijo una palabra diferente a comida, calor o sed.

-¡Huye! –Fue la palabra y no dudo en obedecer a pesar de que Melinda le hablaba a gritos y jamás antes la había desobedecido.

Salió tan rápido como le daban sus pequeñas piernas brincando los escalones para salir del sótano. Un aire sobre natural soplaba fuera revolviendo su cabello negro.

-¡Escóndete! –Escucho de nuevo y corrió unos metros mas lejos del callejón para esconderse tras unos contenedores.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza, sosteniendo en su regazo con manos temblorosas a Isabella. Su corazón latía con fuerza y su respiración era agitada por la carrera. Estuvo en ese lugar por horas hasta que anocheció por completo.

-¡Regresa! –Le pidió de nuevo la voz.

Obediente regreso sobre sus pasos para encontrarse con la mujer que consideraba su madre, tendida en la cama, con una expresión de dolor y horror que aun le acompañaban en sus pesadillas.

Permaneció en el sótano por 3 días antes de que se dieran cuenta de que permanecía a lado de una muerta. Cuando llegaron los servicios infantiles, ella esperaba sentada en la parte trasera de una ambulancia, donde comprobaban sus signos vitales.

Entre las personas que fueron ese día al sótano para sacar los restos de Melinda, vio un hombre que se distinguía entre todos ellos. Le sonrió de una manera que le causo escalofríos, pero no podia quitarle los ojos de encima.

No la toco, pero su mirada era tan aterradora que estaba temblando, incluso un oficial de policía al ver su estado le coloco una frazada sobre sus hombros.

Parecía que nadie notaba la presencia de ese hombre, que seguía caminando hacia ella. Cuando se inclino para ponerse a su altura cerro los ojos inclinando el rostro, esperando con miedo como si supusiera que solo quería lastimarla.

-Te pareces a ella. –Dijo en hombre en voz baja con cierto anhelo mezclándose con rabia.

Escucho pronunciar algo mas en un idioma extraño y cuando abrió los ojos se había esfumado y solo estaba el oficial con mirada perdida. Terminado de llenar unas formas antes de dirigirse a los demás de grupo y llevarla sin más preámbulos a la casa hogar a la que fue asignada.

Desde entonces solo había escuchado a Isabella hablar en dos ocasiones desde que fue adoptada por Hermione; cuando llego de visita a la casa de sus abuelos Narcisa y Lucius, escucho claramente como dijo –Hogar-; y la segunda ocasión Draco acababa de informarle que tendría pronto un hermano o hermana –Mestizo- el tono en que lo pronuncio no fue agradable, Destiny jamás se había sentido de esa manera, fue inevitable sentir ¿miedo?

*o*O*o*

Seguían en el despacho. Con un simple hechizo Draco encendió la chimenea convoco una cobija para arropar su desnudez. Habia estado tan abstraído, tan necesitado de sentirla contra su piel y tomarla que no habia notado la pequeña herida contra la piel de su cuello.

Paso los dedos de manera distraída, pero al hacerlo Hermione dio un pequeño respingo. Sintió la piel abullonada y de inmediato se alejo lo suficiente para observar que tenía.

La castaña se tenso de inmediato, el cambio fue percibido por su esposo haciendo que sus alarmas internas se encendieran.

-¿Qué te paso?

-Yo. –Intento decir, pero su voz era inestable y claramente nerviosa.

-¿Quién carajo se atrevió a lastimarte? –En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Malfoy monto en cólera.

Sujeto con firmeza pero sin lastimarle la barbilla para hacer que la levantara y ver con mayor detenimiento el punto herido en su piel. No le costo trabajo adivinar de que se trataba, muchas veces tuvo esa misma marca en su piel y otras tantas las había provocado el mismo a otros, por el tipo de daño causado en la piel no podía ser otra cosa que la punta de una varita.

El rubio estaba fuera de si. Levanto la vista de la perforación en su piel hasta encontrarse con los ojos color miel que mostraban preocupación.

-Quiero la verdad Granger. –Sentencio al ver la duda en su rostro.

Que le llamara por su apellino no era una buena señal. Siempre que la llamaba de esa manera era por que estaba sumamente molesto, lo que hacia bastante tiempo no había ocurrido. Sin más remedio, bajo su intensa mirada comenzó a contarle lo ocurrido en San Mungo esa misma tarde.

Cuando termino de contarle, Draco se levanto del sillón completamente fuera de sus cavales. No le importo estar paseándose de un lado a otro completamente desnudo, bajo la atenta y sofocada vista de su mujer.

-¡Voy a matar a Miller!

-¡Por favor cálmate! –Suplico Hermione, sosteniendo la cobija contra su cuerpo para cubrir su desnudez se levanto para interponerse en su camino.

-¿Cómo carajos me pides calma? Se atrevió a amenazarte. Te lastimo.

-No es nada, de verdad.

-No minimices las cosas. Ese desgraciado te lastimo y va a pagar por ello.

-¡Draco no! –Suplico abrazándose con desesperación a su cuerpo. –No quiero que te hagan daño.

Esa declaración no la esperaba, se quedo inmediatamente quieto, con su mujer abrazada a su cintura con desesperación. Sin pensarlo acaricio suavemente su espalda para reconfortarla. No podía describir lo que sentía en ese momento, saber que su mujer se preocupaba por su bienestar lo dejo sin aliento.

-¡Por favor! Hagamos esto por medios legales. No soportaría que ese tipo te hiciera algo.

-Conozco perfectamente a Liam Miller, el no se conformara con lo legal, mucho menos después de que lo retaste. Y no voy a permitir que te haga daño. –Hizo una pausa- que les haga daño. –Dijo haciendo se una de sus manos resbalara haciendo una suave caricia sobre su vientre.

Hermione sonrió en respuesta, dejando caer la cobija que le cubría para enredar sus manos tras el cuello de Draco y besarlo.

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

Hola a todos,

Lo prometido es deuda y aquí estoy para traerles un nuevo capitulo. Gracias por todos los comentarios, votos y vistas que me regalan, me hacen sumamente feliz.

Ayer fue mi cumpleaños. Mis dulces 35 ya llegaron y no puedo sentirme mas bendecida por la vida. Recibí todas las buenas vibras, felicitaciones y cosas buenas, de las lindas personitas que me siguen en facebook y twiter. Mil gracias. Como recompensa hice todo lo necesario para subir capitulo hoy, son 12 hojas de Word lo que equivale a poco mas de 5,000 palabras, es mi manera de agradecerles todo el afecto, bendiciones, las buenas vibras y excelentes deseos para mi y mi familia –Especialmente para mi pequeño Marco-.

Así que gracias y espero que disfruten el capitulo. Me disculpo por no contestar los comentarios, pero mi tiempo por ahora es limitado y prefiero complacerles con capitulo, así que por favor no me lo tomen en cuenta.

Besos enormes,

Helena Grand


	28. Confesiones

Hermione nunca olvidaría la última noche de brujas que salió a pedir dulces antes de saber que poseía magia. No lo recordaba por la enorme bolsa de dulces que consiguió esa noche, sino por el espectáculo que presencio cuando Roland, el niño de 6 años, hijo de sus vecinos corría desnudo calle abajo con su hermano mayor Rupert persiguiéndole para hacerlo regresar a casa.

La razón por la que Roland había dejado todo pudor y se había aventurado a salir en un estado completo de euforia a tomar el fresco sin nada que le cubriera, fue debido a que le había parecido buena idea gambarse todas las golosinas que recolecto en una sola sentada. Su botín habían sido 8 barras de chocolate, 12 paletas y aproximadamente entre 20 y 30 caramelos de distintos sabores, eso sin contar la bolsa de malvadiscos que tomo del gabinete de su madre y el paquete de galletas con chispas de chocolate que según su hermano también le vio comerse.

El resultado fue un niño de 6 años dopado con altas cantidades de chocolate y azúcar, que no podía estarse quieto ni un instante. Corría de un lado a otro pretendiendo ser un auto de carreras, imitando el sonido de un motor con la boca. Brinco de un sillón a otro hasta volcarlos y después corrió escaleras arribas para seguir brindando en las camas, eso después de subirse a la barandilla de las escaleras y resbalarse por ella varias veces. Después, solo había dicho que tenia calor antes de quitarse la ropa y salir corriendo a la calle gritando como loco.

Para cuando Rupert logro atraparlo, ya había dando 2 vueltas a la manzana y solo lo logro por que el padre de ambos le cerró el paso, acorralándolo. El pequeño Roland no durmió en toda la noche, por el exceso de energía proporcionada por los dulces.

Ahora mientras tenía a Blaise Zabini frente a ella, haciendo un puchero más propio de un niño que de un hombre adulto, Hermione no pudo evitar acordarse de nuevo de Roland. Apretó el puente de su nariz para calmarse y no lanzarle una maldición ahí mismo.

Zabini se estaba comportando como ese niño de 6 años, sobre estimulado por los dulces. Aunque ese fuera el estado natural del moreno, tenían el mismo comportamiento errático y desenfrenado, eufórico e impulsivo, exasperante y ciertamente peligroso, si toman en cuenta que en un mago, sin varita, pero con los pocos escrúpulos y los recursos suficientes como para lograr lo que se propone utilizando a su conveniencia lagunas legales.

-No he hecho magia. –Dijo en un tono inocente, que si la castaña a esas alturas no lo conociera lo suficiente le creería.

-Pero pagaste para que la hiciera. –Acuso levantando el dedo de manera acusadora y apuntando su pecho.

-No la hice yo. –Insistió poniendo ojos de cachorro abandonado.

-¡Por Merlín! Deja de hacer eso.

-¿Hacer que?

-No me mires como si no supieras que lo que has hecho esta mal.

-¿Esta mal ayudar a los muggles?

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso.

-¿Es un error mejor el lugar?

-No. –Pronuncio a punto de perder completamente los nervios.

-Entonces no he hecho nada malo Hermione. –Dijo con aire satisfecho extendiendo sus manos en señal de triunfo.

-El problema es que han utilizado magia.

-Yo no tengo varita, no puedo hacer magia.

-Pero pagaste por ello y por tanto es tu responsabilidad.

-Ellos tienen permisos. –Agrego fingiéndose ofendido.

-Pero tu no tienes el permiso de contratarlos, mucho menos para una obra muggle. Como diablos vamos a justificar a los muggles que de la noche a la mañana ampliaron la construcción del gimnasio e hicieron remodelaciones y ampliaciones en las habitaciones y los baños.

-Esos son detalles. –Movió la mano restándole importancia.

-¿Detalles? –Pregunto furiosa, golpeando su frente con la mano de pura desesperación.

En ese punto, Blaise se encogió ante una leona que estaba a punto de saltarle a la yugular como dijera cualquier otra cosa. Hermione se acerco para tomarlo por la oreja y tirar de ella como si solo fuera un niño. Sin soltarlo lo llevo hacia la ventana cercana para que el mismo viera lo que había ocasionado.

-¿Cuál es el problema? Están felices. –Dijo en tono lastimero el moreno.

Afuera se podían observar a decenas de personas admirando la fachada del edificio de a lado que antes había sido un desvencijado gimnasio para personas sin casa.

-Claro que están felices Blaise, todas ellos son personas sin hogar. –Hermione suspiro y lo soltó. –Lo que has hecho es bueno para ellos, pero no lo has hecho de la manera correcta y eso te puede traer graves consecuencias ¿Lo entiendes? –Pregunto con más calma.

Blaise asistió en respuesta.

-No pensé que pudiera representar algún problema.

-Ese es precisamente el problema que no te tomas el tiempo de pensar las cosas antes de actuar y eso en tu situación puede ser desastroso, aun cuando tus intenciones sean las mejores. Sabes todo lo que he tenido que hacer para ocultar tu desliz ante el ministerio, he tenido que justificar tu acto altruista como algo planeado, programado y autorizado para que no revoquen tus permisos. ¡He tenido que mentir! diciendo que fui yo quien contrato los servicios de esa empresa de construcción mágica ¿Sabes los problemas que puedo tener si me descubren? ¡Puedo perder mi trabajo! Pero lo que mas me preocupa es que pueden hacer que tu contrato se anule y regreses a tu arraigo.

El moreno tembló ante la mera mención de regresar a la oscura y fría mansión de su familia.

Hermione vio el miedo en sus ojos, al final Blaise no era más que un niño asustado en el cuerpo de un adulto. Suspiro largamente, el enojo comenzaba a menguar para dejar paso a otros sentimientos.

La castaña le dio un par de golpecitos amistosos en la espalda para sacarlo del estupor en el que se había sumido.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, has hecho mucho por todas esas personas que no tienen nada. Sin importar que creas, eres un buen hombre y esto lo demuestra. –Lo abrazo para reconfortarlo, cuando se separaron, agrego en un tono más severo. –Solo por favor, antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa debes consultarme primero ¿Puedes prometerlo?

-Te lo prometo.

-Entonces estamos bien. Hay que ir con los demás para que disfrutes de lo que has logrado.

-No espero nada a cambio, por eso lo hice de manera anónima.

-Lo se. Pero eso no quita que tu mejor recompensa pueda ser la felicidad que provocas en los demás aun cuando no sepan que tu eres el autor intelectual de esta locura.

Se sonrieron de manera cómplice antes de salir de la oficina del director del albergue, no sin antes retirar los hechizos insonoros, sin que nadie lo notara.

*o*O*o*

Había tenido tiempo de pensar las cosas con mayor calma y debía mover sus piezas de manera inteligente. Seguía colérica ante sus planes frustrados, sin embargo, se encontraba en un momento crítico y cualquier paso en falso podía terminar de hundirla.

Seguía enclaustrada en la casa de Harry. No tenía idea donde podía estar el y sinceramente no le importaba. Por ella se podía morir, así le haría un gran favor pues heredaría la considerable fortuna de los Potter, pero sabia que no tenia tan buena suerte y que seguramente a estas alturas estaría promoviendo el divorcio, después del fiasco del niño.

Para su desdicha, no le quedaba nada. Ni la fama y la fortuna del héroe mágico, ni la pasión incendiaria de Malfoy. Estaba arruinada, pero no se marcharía sin pelear, ni les dejaría ser felices cuando ella era tan desdichada.

Si Liam quería al bastardo, se lo daría. Pero no sin antes negociar un buen trato y para ello tenia que tener la astucia de regresar a casa de sus padres para mostrarse arrepentida y hacerse cargo del niño.

Esa misma tarde iría a la madriguera.

. . .

No fue agradable el recibimiento que le dieron a la pelirroja. Toda su familia se mostro decepcionada, pero a pesar de todo Arthur y Molly deseaban desde el fondo de su corazón que ese arrepentimiento que mostraba con un mar de lagrimas fuera real. Después de todo era su hija y la amaban.

Como la mejor actriz se mostro arrepentida, se abrazo al pequeño James con su rostro congestionado por las lagrimas, suplicando por un perdón que decía no merecer, lo beso con desesperación en las mejillas, acunándolo entre sus brazos mientras no paraba de hablar de lo mucho que lo amaba.

Las disculpas no le alcanzan a la pelirroja y mostrando una debilidad que no sentía, se dejo caer de rodillas sin soltar al bebe envuelto en sabanas azules.

Sus padres y hermanos guardaron silencio ante su dolor aparente, sus justificaciones no bastaban, pero no podían hacer mucho al respecto, más que intentar creerle y esperar que Harry pudiera perdonarla algún día, aun cuando no regresara con ella.

Ron era el más afectado. Demasiado enojado con Ginny se había retirado a su habitación un momento para calmarse. Harry no es solo un amigo, es su mejor amigo, lo quería tanto como a cualquiera de sus hermanos. Estaba completamente seguro que el engaño de su hermana lo destrozo por completo y por alguna razón eso le calaba hondamente.

Desde el nacimiento de su sobrino, Ron no ha visto a su amigo, en mucho por que no se ha atrevido a buscarlo sintiéndose de alguna manera culpable al saber que Ginny es responsable de su dolor, pero también por que el mismo le a pedido expresamente por medio de Hermione, que quiere estar solo y verlo es recordarla a ella. Lo entiendo, pero no deja de dolerle.

Aunque Ron tiene su propio departamento, la habitación que alguna vez había ocupado en casa de sus padres esta como la dejo. Aun hay ropa en el armario y la cama tiene sabanas limpias, pues con frecuencia pasa la noche ahí.

Se deja caer en la cama, desganado y aun enojado con la actitud de su hermana, la desconoce por completo, no sabe en que momento cambio tanto su carácter como para que la niña dulce y amable que antes había sido se convertirá en una mujer capaz de engañar a su prometido y ahora esposo.

No escucha que la puerta se abre, esta tan ensimismado haciendo revotar una pequeña pelota contra el techo, que no advierte que Ginny a entrado. Se percata de su presencia hasta que siente que la cama se hunde.

-¿No vas a hablarme? –pregunta sin ningún tono en particular. Deteniendo la pelota antes de que caiga en la mano de Ron.

-No tengo nada que decir. –Contesto con el rostro enrojecido por el enojo.

-Me parece bien. –Agrega, acostándose a su lado sin ser invitada. –Yo si tengo algo por decir.

-La verdad Ginny no me importan lo que tengas por decir, el hecho es que te atreviste a engañar a mi mejor amigo.

-Se que Harry es lo único que te importa, que tu afecto por el es mayor que por mi.

-¡No digas estupideces! –Exclamo incorporándose hasta recargar la espalda en la cabecera de la cama.

Ginny lo imito antes de continuar hablando. –No son estupideces Ron, ellos, Harry y Hermione, siempre han estado por encima de mí.

-Tu eres tan importante para mi, como ellos. ¡Por Merlín! Eres mi hermana, como puedes pensar que no es así.

-No necesitas mentirme Ron, no hace falta. Desde hace mucho me acostumbre a estar en segundo lugar en todo. Siempre estuviste deslumbrado por Harry, por lo que representaba su nombre y la fama que le seguía, deseabas tanto el mismo reconocimiento y la aceptación, que estabas dispuesto a besar incluso el suelo que pisara.

-¡Cállate! No sabes lo que dices.

El se paro de la cama furioso caminando de una orilla a otra para contenerse, tenia el rostro descompuesto y herido por las palabras de su hermana.

-Se exactamente lo que digo. –Contesto firme. Aguantando su mirada y sin amedrentarse por su postura amenazante a pocos pasos de ella. –Harry Potter siempre fue lo que tu querías ser y por tanto, siempre estuviste a su sombra, tomando las migajas que dejaba caer, conformándote con la poca atención que te prestaba.

-El siempre a sido un gran amigo, nunca me hizo menos y siempre me mostro respeto.

Ginny se rio con burla. –Si te respetara no hubiera enamorado a la mujer que siempre has amado.

Los ojos azules de Ron se abrieron con sorpresa, dio un paso atrás como si Ginny lo hubiera golpeado con un mazo.

-Pero eres tan estúpido hermano que nunca te diste cuenta. Tu amor por Hermione siempre te tuvo tan ciego ante lo que pasaba frente a tus narices.

-Es mentira. –Su voz era apenas un murmullo, su rostro antes rojo se había tornado cenizo.

-Hermione siempre tan noble y perfecta. –Dijo con desprecio. –Es un lobo con piel de oveja que clamaba al mundo su inquebrantable amistad, cuando en realidad estaba perdidamente enamorada de Potter.

-¡Mientes! –Grito.

-¿Quieres pruebas? –Le reto.

-No tienes ninguna.

Ginny sonrió con maldad. -¿Estas seguro?

Las dudas se vieron reflejadas en el rostro del pelirrojo.

-Solo di lo que tengas que decir.

-Tendrás que prometer que no le dirás a nadie lo que te diga a partir de ahora.

-No voy a prometer tal cosa.

-Entonces tendrás que vivir con la duda hermano. –La pelirroja se dirigió hasta la puerta.

-¡Espera! –Le pidió sosteniéndola por el brazo. –Esta bien.

-Promételo.

-Lo prometo. –Contesto solemne.

-Yo era amante de Malfoy, siendo prometida de Harry. Incluso me propuso matrimonio.

-¿Qué dices? –Ron estaba fuera de si ante la confesión de Ginny.

Tomándola por los brazos la sacudió con fuerza. La pelirroja ni siquiera intento liberarse aunque le estaba lastimando.

-Hermione lo descubrió todo, la misma noche que hirieron a Harry. Esa estúpida tuvo la culpa que Draco me dejara, le conto de mi compromiso, de mi próxima boda. El no pudo perdonarme.

Ron la soltó como si quemara, sin poder digerir por completo todo lo que acaba de decirle. Se giro tirando de sus cabellos con desesperación, incapaz de creerlo.

-¿Sabes por que Hermione se caso con Draco? –Pregunto venenosa Ginny.

Ron negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Por proteger al amor de su vida, para que Harry no sufriera un desengaño estando tan delicado. Malfoy quería vengarse, estaba dispuesto a contarle todo, Hermione no iba permitirlo, por eso prometió casarse si no decía nada de nuestra relación.

Al fin estaba todo claro. Hermione había sido obligada a casarse, eso explicaba muchas cosas.

-Ella se sacrifico por ti.

-Hubiera preferido mil veces que todo se supiera que verlos casarse.

-¿Cómo pudiste permitirlo? –Pregunto desesperado con voz angustiada. –En verdad te desconozco Ginny.

Tenia que salir de esa habitación para no cometer una locura y golpearla como merecía. Salió dando un portazo, bajo corriendo las escaleras.

Sin despedirse de nadie salió por la puerta que daba al jardín y apenas se alejo lo suficiente desapareció.

En su escape ni siquiera recordó que Daphne lo esperaba para la comida dominical de la madriguera, mucho menos se dio cuenta que su "novia" escucho todo tras la puerta.

*o*O*o*

Narcisa es una mujer sumamente perceptiva, inteligente y astuta. Cuando Draco y Hermione les anunciaron que esperaban a su primer hijo, una inmensa felicidad la inundo, sin embargo, le basto ver el rostro de su marido, sus ojos grises rebosantes de triunfo y la sonrisa ladeada, para saber que tras esa aparente tranquilidad había mucho mas.

No dijo nada, ni mostro ninguna señal de haber advertido algo raro en Lucius, ni exteriorizo sus sospechas, se limito a actuar con toda naturalidad y extendió sus mas sinceras felicitaciones por la buena nueva, pero se dedico durante la velada a observar con detenimiento a su nuera, buscaba algo que no tardo en encontrar.

Apenas se marcharon por la red flu, se giro en redondo para enfrentarse a su marido, que la miro impasible, como si no hubiera sido su obra ese embarazo prematuro para el matrimonio Malfoy- Granger.

-¿No pudiste simplemente esperar? –sus palabras eran tranquilas, no así el rictus rígido de su rostro.

-No se de que hablas.

-Sabes perfectamente de que hablo. ¿Sabes que pasara si Draco se entera que estas implicado?

-Nunca lo sabrá.

-En algún momento tendrá que quitarse ese anillo.

Si Lucius estaba sorprendido lo disimulo bastante bien. Narcisa sonrió con superioridad.

-¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta? Supe desde el primer momento que tomaste el dije del rubí rosado de entre mis joyas, pero pensé que habías tenido el sentido común suficiente para no utilizarlo.

-Tenia que hacer algo para asegurar la magia de nuestra descendencia.

Narcisa tenía las mejillas enrojecidas por la rabia, sus ojos azules centellaban y mantenía sus manos apretadas.

-Si se enteran, jamás creerán que tiene algo real ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

Lucius se mantenía imperturbable en apariencia, pero sin duda las palabras de Narcisa le estaban afectando.

-Sigues siendo el mismo egoísta de siempre Lucius. Ni siquiera lo pensaste ¿Verdad? – No espero por una respuesta, no la necesitaba. -Ellos se quieren realmente, pero si descubren que han concebido a ese niño por magia, siempre dudaran que lo que sienten es verdadero.

Narcisa se giro para retirarse, pero se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta.

-Siempre te he apoyado Lucius, aun en los momentos mas difícil, sobre todas las estúpidas decisiones que tomaste, ese era mi deber como tu esposa, como una Malfoy. Pero te prometo, que si lo que has hecho tiene consecuencias y arruinas una vez mas a mi hijo y su felicidad a lado de Hermione, por tu terquedad y obstinación sobre esas estupideces de la supremacía mágica, nunca te lo perdonare.

Lucius palideció.

*o*O*o*

Hola a todo,

Aquí estoy de nueva cuenta, no es un capitulo muy largo, pero como siempre lo escribo con mucho cariño. Quería extenderme un poco más pero mis musas no se encuentran en su mejor momento y a pesar de ello intente dejarle este ultimo capitulo.

Quiero avisarles que por motivos personales me ausentare por algún tiempo, aun no se por cuanto será, aunque espero que sea solo por un par de meses. No se preocupen, regresare aunque me tome algo de tiempo.

Prometo terminar esta historia y las demás que tengo en proceso. De antemano agradezco su comprensión.

Gracias por su apoyo incondicional, por leerme, comentar, votar, ponerme en favoritas, recomendarme y seguirme, incluso a mis lectores silenciosos.

Yo inicio un nuevo ciclo en mi vida y tengo que ajustar algunas cosas antes de volver. Amo escribir, es parte de mi y aun quiero conquistar ese sueño de publicar algún día mi libro. Asi que por favor no se angustien volveré con fuerzas renovadas, mientras tanto les dejo un poco de mi, denle una oportunidad a mis historias terminadas, todas están en Potterfics no he podido subirlas todas a Wattpad y Fanfiction, pueden encontrarme en las 3 plataformas como Helena Grand, así mismo en facebook o Twitter.

Besos enormes.

Helena Grand


	29. Siempre te amo

¿Cómo debía sentirse? Estúpido, enojado, frustrado o traicionada ¿Qué emoción predominaba en el caos? Cuando solo podía sentir la enorme opresión en el pecho que lo estaba destrozando. Ya había pasado por todo ese proceso de duelo antes. Perder toda esperanza de que Hermione le amara era un proceso tan fuerte como si se tratara de la muerte física del ser amado.

Unos meses atrás paso por todas las etapas de su duelo; negación, ira, negociación, depresión y aceptación. Aun ahora todavía vivía con todas las secuelas que le dejara la irremediable perdida de la mujer que amo desde su adolescencia.

Había pasado por la negación ante la noticia devastadora de que Hermione, su Hermione estaba enamorada de Malfoy, su más odiado enemigo. Centrándose en la negación intento convencerse a sí mismo que no era posible que algo como eso ocurriera, todo debía ser un mal sueño, una maldita broma del destino. Esperaba despertar de un momento a otro y darse cuenta que nada de eso era real, que todo era producto de una mente retorcida que se burlaba de él.

Después vino la ira, esa maldita rabia al verlos juntos, al confirmar que por mucho que se negara a aceptar lo que ocurría eso no cambiaba el hecho de que estaban comprometidos y próximos a casarse. Fue cuando sucumbiendo a su rabia le había gritado en San Mungo a Malfoy que Hermione había estado primero desnuda en su cama, aun cuando fuera solo una verdad a medias lo que había insinuado en aquel momento, porque quería herirlo, que al menos sintiera una mínima parte de ese dolor que lo estaba consumiendo.

La negociación llego de la mano con Harry, con sus afirmaciones, reviviendo recuerdos de su pasado, recordándole que Hermione siempre habían sido parte de sus vidas y merecía ser feliz aun cuando no fuera a su lado. Se presentó a su boda con el corazón destrozado en un puño y murió un poco al verla enlazar su vida a otro hombre, hasta ese momento, muy en el fondo se había afianzado a la vaga esperanza de que en el último momento ella se arrepentiría.

La depresión vino después, trato de ahogar su dolor en alcohol, bebió copa tras copa después de verla bailar en su fiesta de bodas con esa sonrisa radiante en el rostro en brazos de su marido. No pudo parar hasta quedar inconsciente. Quería olvidarla, quitarse del corazón su esencia, borrar de un plumazo todos esos años en que cultivo esperanzas. Se encerró por varios días en su casa, apenas comió y durmió, el tiempo se le iba en ver esa primera foto que se tomaran juntos en su primer año en Hogwarts.

Se aferró con todo su ser al consuelo de saberla feliz, por mucho que odiara al hombre que se la había robado, llego así la aceptación de que la perdió definidamente, aunque en realidad nunca fue suya. Sabía que no la olvidaría que su amor siempre estaría presente, pero esperaba que en algún momento dejara ser un cariño que le causara dolor.

Dejo que Daphne entrara en su vida, para darse la oportunidad de seguir adelante. No la amaba, pero su presencia le daba una calma de la que hacia mucho tiempo no había disfrutado, pero ahora la poca paz que había logrado se rompió en un sonido sordo que lo dejo aturdido y de nueva cuenta adolorido.

No soportaba estar pasando de nueva cuenta por lo mismo, tener que aceptar que había sido tan ciego y estúpido como para no darse cuenta que el hombre que de verdad amaba la castaña no era otro que su mejor amigo Harry.

Las revelaciones de Ginny habían destapado la caja de pandora y con ella todos los males del mundo, al menos para el. Estaba seguro que Harry ni siquiera sospechaba sobre los sentimientos que tenía Hermione hacia su persona, de otro modo, no la hubiera dejado llegar tan lejos.

¿Cómo fue tan ciego? Para no ver todas las señales que fue mostrado Hermione con el paso de los años. Ahora que sabía la verdad, todo parecía presentarse ante sus ojos con nuevos matices. En el fondo de su ser lo había sospechado, de ahí que sus miedos se hicieran presentes mientras se escondían del innombrable y era su turno de proteger el guarda pelo.

Sentado en el piso con la espalda pegada a la pared, Ron se veía completamente derrotado. Habían pasado tres días de la confesión de Ginny y se encontraba devastado en todos los sentidos.

Intento por todos los medios localizar a Harry, pero Neville se había negado a decir su ubicación porque ese fue el deseo expreso del pelinegro, quería estar solo para poner asimilar que su vida se había roto definitivamente por la traición de su mujer. Lejos estaba Potter de imaginar que eso era la punta de iceberg. Aun a pesar de negarse a decirle donde estaba le había prometido transmitirle que deseaba verlo con suma urgencia.

Por eso seguía encerrado en su casa, esperando por una respuesta. Sentía la urgencia de sacar de alguna manera todo el veneno que le estaba consumiendo.

Pensando las cosas de manera fría Ron hubiera preferido mil veces perder a Hermione por Harry, aunque el dolor hubiera sido similar, tendría la certeza que estaría en buenas manos, que la cuidaría y protegería aun con su vida. Lo que no podía decir de Malfoy, que era un ser despreciable y manipulador que incluso había empleado el chantaje para tenerla, sin importarle en lo más mínimo su bienestar y sentimientos. La estaba utilizando para limpiar su podrido apellido de mierda.

De no saber que estaba embarazada a esas alturas se hubiera presentado en su casa para sacar a Hermione del infierno que seguramente estaba viviendo al lado de un hombre que la obligo a casarse, aprovechándose de los fuertes sentimientos que tenía hacia Harry. No toleraba siquiera pensar en lo que vivió en los últimos meses, estaba lleno de rabia e impotencia.

Había dejado abierta la pequeña chimenea de su hogar para que Harry pudiera llegar por red flu. Por eso el pelirrojo supo en cuanto las llamas verdes crepitaron que al fin había llegado.

No se movió de su lugar, el dolor que sentía en su pecho se había hecho algo tan físico que, aunque hubiera querido levantarse rápidamente no lo hubiera logrado. Tenía la cabeza inclinada y sus brazos recargados en sus rodillas, su cabello rojo despeinado, cubría buena parte de su rostro, ocultando sus ojos azules.

El silencio era denso cuando Harry se apareció acompañado de Neville.

No tardaron en ver a Ron sentado con la espalda apoyada en la pared opuesta, su apariencia no era la mejor, por lo que Harry se alarmo de inmediato.

-¿Ron? -Le llamo con aprensión dando un par de pasos para acercarse.

-Sera mejor que te vayas Neville. -Pidió. Su voz sonó fría, incluso aburrida.

-No creo que sea buena idea. -Se limitó a decir Neville con desconfianza, algo en el tono de voz del pelirrojo no le dio buena espina.

-Estaremos bien. -Le dijo amable el pelinegro. -Te agradecería que nos concedas un tiempo a solas.

Harry se había girado para ver al castaño a los ojos, para tratar de tranquilizarlo. Sin agregar nada mas solo había hecho un movimiento de cabeza antes de marcharse de nueva cuenta por red flu.

El pelinegro estaba comenzando a preocuparse. No sabía muy bien que esperar de esa reunión, había imaginado que Ron le querría hablar de su hermana, pero por lo que podía ver debía ser otra cosa, seguramente grave por la apariencia abatida de su amigo.

-¿Estas bien Ron? -Pregunto acercando más a su amigo.

Hasta ese momento levanto el rostro, permitiendo que viera su rostro pálido y sus ojos enrojecidos y tristes.

Una carcajada amarga salió de la garganta de Ron. -Todo esta mal, Harry. Todo es una mierda. -Sus puños estaba apretados, todavía descansando en sus rodillas.

-Todo es una mierda. -Repitió, dándole la razón. -Lamento no venir antes. -Se disculpó.

Ron se encongio de hombros restándole importancia. No era capaz de mirar a su amigo directamente sin sentir que la bola de plomo que se mantenía en su estómago no quisiera estallar en mil pedazos, sin embargo, toda calma se rompió de repente como si de una burbuja se tratara.

-Ella siempre te amo. -Sus palabras eran amargas. Lagrimas corrieron de nuevo por sus ojos, ni siquiera se preocupó por limpiarlas, las dejo seguir su camino por su rostro.

-Si me amara, no me habría engañado de esta forma.

Potter seguía de pie a poca distancia de su amigo. Su cuerpo se tenso de repente y apretó los dientes hasta que estos rechinaron, por las palabras de su amigo, imagino que se refería a su esposa infiel.

El pelirrojo meneo la cabeza. -No hablo de Ginny.

Harry se mostró confundido. -¿Que?

Lentamente se levantó Ron, tomando como soporte la pared que tenía a su espalda. Hasta que no estuvo completamente erguido busco los ojos verdes de su acompañante.

-Hermione. -Pronunciar su nombre le quemaba la garganta y estrujaba de nueva cuenta su corazón.

-¿Hermione? ¿De qué demonios hablas?

Ron sonrió de nueva cuenta. Limpio con el dorso de su mano su rostro para retirar las lágrimas.

-Hermione siempre te amo.

El dolor se combinó con la rabia. Tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa estampo su cuerpo contra la pared que antes había estado a su espalda.

-¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo? Que en el fondo lo sabía.

-No sé de qué demonios hablas. -Contesto con estupor el pelinegro poniendo sus manos sobre sus puños cerrados que apretaban con fuerza el cuello de su camisa para intentar liberarse.

Ron cerro los ojos, negando con la cabeza de nuevo, sin aflojar el agarre.

-Hermione te ama, siempre te amo. Y fuimos tan estúpidos para no darnos cuenta y con ello solo logramos arruinar su vida.

-Has bebido demasiado, estás diciendo locuras.

-¿Eso quisieras, no? Que todo fuera mentira para que tu conciencia este tranquila. Pude haber bebido, pero soy completamente consiente y cada palabra que digo es cierto. ¡Piensa Harry! Recuerda la manera en que siempre te cuido.

-Siempre cuido de ambos.

-Siempre fuiste tú, siempre. Era el cómo te miraba, ¡lo sabía, era tan evidente!, pero no quise aceptarlo. Dolía demasiado admitir que te hubieras ganado su corazón sin siquiera desearlo tanto como lo deseaba yo.

Se obligó a abrir sus manos para soltarlo y se giro dándole espacio suficiente.

-¿Tu conocías sus sentimientos? -Pregunto dándole la espalda, temiendo la respuesta.

-No, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que lo que dices sea algo real. -La mente de Harry se negaba a aceptar que algo como eso fuera posible.

-¡Lo es! -Grito. -Ginny me lo confeso.

-Lo siento, pero como comprenderás tu hermana no es alguien de fiar. -Ahora fue su turno de mostrar su molestia.

-¿Sabes por qué se casó con Malfoy?

-¡ilumíname! -Soltó indignado.

-Hermione se enteró de que Ginny te engañaba con Malfoy.

Harry se tambaleo impresionado. -Jamás me lo hubiera ocultado.

-No, nunca lo hubiera hecho, a menos que estuviera agonizando y quisiera proteger tus últimos momentos.

-¡No es cierto! -Exclamo con desesperación llevando sus manos a sus cabellos con impotencia.

-Acepto casarse con Malfoy para que no te contara la verdad.

-Dime que es mentira. -Suplico. -¡No puede ser cierto!

-Pero lo es. Hermione se sacrificó por ti. Se casó con el hombre que le hizo la vida imposible en el colegio para ahorrarte el sufrimiento de saber que Ginny te traiciono. Te ama tanto que fue capaz de sacrificarse para que tu fueras feliz. -Susurro lo último con profundo dolor.

Las palabras de Ron cayeron lapidarias, la verdad se hizo paso en el cuerpo de Harry de manera tan potente que sus piernas le fallaron y termino de rodillas en el piso.

" _ **No estaba en mis planes enamorarme de la persona incorrecta"**_

Hermione le confeso cuando fue a verle a San Mungo después de que la maldición lo golpeara. Sus palabras taladraron su cerebro haciendo que le doliera tanto el corazón que se encogió incapaz de soportarlo.

" _ **Cuando fui capaz de darme cuenta que lo que sentía era amor, me encontré completa e irremediable perdida"**_

Hablaba de su amor por el.

-Hermione no es buena mintiendo, nunca lo ha sido. ¿Sabes porque le crei el cuento de Malfoy? Porque cuando hablaba de sus supuestos sentimientos por el, en realidad siempre hablaba de ti. Hasta que supe la verdad entendí las cosas, todo encajaba en su lugar.

" _ **Uno no le dice al corazón a quien amar, a veces simplemente llega sin aviso o lógica. De manera tan inesperada e intensa que te deja completamente aturdido hasta que logras comprender que lo que siente no requiere mayores explicaciones que estas perdidamente enamorado. El amor no entiende de los inconvenientes o de las diferencias, lo llena todo sin dejarle cabida a nada más. Y por el, se es capaz de entregarlo todo"**_

Esas mismas palabras que había tomado como ciertas Ron, eran solo una verdad disfrazada. Esa vez afuera de su departamento, mientras defendía su amor por el malnacido de Malfoy, se refería a su amigo.

-Siempre fuiste tu, Harry. -Repitió vencido cayendo de rodillas a su lado.

*o*O*o*

Hola a todos,

Me disculpo por no poder publicar antes, pero me fue imposible. No tengo computadora, la mía no tuvo compostura, asi que tardare un poco mas en resolver esa situación.

Mi vida personal esta volviendo a su cauce, todo va mejorando poco a poco, asi que espero que todo se termine de solucionar y me permita volver a actualizar con la misma frecuencia que lo hacía.

Gracias por su paciencia, por los mensajes de apoyo que me han dejado, por sus votos y comentarios.

Besos enormes,

Hermione Granger


	30. Reconociendo el amor

**. . .**

 **El anillo de rubí en la mano de Hermione ha dejado de emitir el mismo brillo, su propósito ha sido cumplido, sus efectos se irán disipando lentamente a lo largo de su embarazo. Pero sin duda sino es retirado volverá a intensificarse su magia para propiciar la procreación.**

 **. . .**

 **. .**

 **.**

*o*O*o*

Amor. Tan complejo como simple, hermoso como destructivo y aun con todo, algo difícil de negar a esas alturas del partido. Lo quería mucho más de lo que nunca había imaginado. No estaba en sus planes sentir lo que albergaba su corazón, pero ya era absurdo negar algo tan evidente.

Lo observaba dormir. Hacia cerca de una hora habían estado amándose hasta la saciedad. No era solo el buen sexo, sino la compenetración que lograban. Encajaban perfecto, dos partes de una misma pieza, ni más ni menos.

Ella que no creía en medias naranjas. Siempre pensó que cada individuo es un ser completo que no necesita de otro para sentirse plena. Ahora comprendía que no es necesariamente que te falte una pieza, es un sentimiento de pertenencia y descanso que te hace sentir que estás en el lugar correcto.

Su lógica no le permitía comprender del todo, como dos personas tan distintas podían entenderse tan bien. Los defectos que antes había odiado con todas sus fuerzas ahora eran parte de esos detalles que le hacían amarle. Seguía siendo el mismo pretencioso, narcisista y altanero de siempre, pero admiraba su seguridad, la manera en la que se movía por el mundo, su humor negro, la manera tan sencilla en que lograba alterarla para después tener el placer de calmarla con sus besos.

Cada encuentro era distinto, el fuego y la pasión era la misma, no así, los sentimientos que estaban en juego cada vez que Draco se perdía en su interior. Podía sentirlo en cada fibra de su ser, la evolución de sus caricias, de sus labios sobre su piel, la forma en que la miraba mientras la tomaba con un fervor que le erizaba cada vello de su cuerpo.

Lo sentía tan dentro, no solo de su cuerpo, sino de su alma. Quizás se sentía de esa forma porque había dejado de ser algo del momento para convertirse en algo mas profundo.

No recordaba haberse sentido tan plena y feliz. Por esa misma razón tiene miedo, mucho temor de despertar de ese hermoso sueño para darse cuenta que solo ella estaba poniendo su corazón en esa relación y que tarde o temprano Draco se alejaría de su vida, dejando un vacío que no sabría cómo llenar.

Tenía claro que su relación no era convencional en ningún sentido. Todo empezó de una forma que solo podía calificar como violenta, Malfoy estaba demasiado herido y desde su rabia se volvió alguien de cuidado, una persona que sin importar los métodos tomaría una compensación por la ofensa hecha.

Suspiro largamente, retirando un mechón de cabellos rubios que cubría su frente. En el proceso acaricia su rostro suavemente para no despertarle. Verlo dormir tan apaciblemente le gustaba, parecía tan pacifico, nada que ver con su personalidad real, cuando sus ojos color mercurio se abrían y mostraba esa sonrisa altanera que tanto amaba.

Le besa suavemente los labios, con una necesidad de trasmitirle lo que siente. Dormido se remueve abrazándola en el proceso. Se deja arropar en sus brazos, tratando de alejar el miedo para disfrutar ese calor que calienta ya aquel corazón que no hace tanto había albergado otro amor que comenzó a disiparse para dejarle cabida a su marido.

Cierra los ojos y se deja vencer por un sueño tranquilo.

. . .

El anillo de rubí en la mano de Hermione ha dejado de emitir el mismo brillo, su propósito ha sido cumplido, sus efectos se irán disipando lentamente a lo largo de su embarazo. Pero sin duda sino es retirado volverá a intensificarse su magia para propiciar la procreación.

. . .

Draco se despierta temprano con su mujer aun dormida entre sus brazos, sonríe como nunca había sonreído, sin siquiera ser consiente que lo hace. Acaricia lentamente su cabello indomable, aspirando su aroma.

Puede acostumbrarse a vivir el resto de su vida de esa manera, de hecho, desea que así sea. Buscará la manera de convencerla que el tiempo del contrato no es suficiente, la quiere, quizás mucho más que quererla, comienza a amarla y no está dispuesto a perderla.

Lleva su mano en una suave caricia por sus costados hasta llegar a su vientre y la deja ahí, en la planicie, en el lugar que alberga a su hijo.

¿Es felicidad lo que siente? Esa mezcla extraña de plenitud y satisfacción, ese regocijo por tener por primera vez en su vida algo que es verdaderamente suyo. Ese bebe que ya crece en el interior de su mujer, lleva su sangre, parte de sí mismo y de ella.

*o*O*o*

. . .

 _ **Su dolor era profundo y devastador, solo comparado con el propio. Era como una bestia con voluntad y fuerza destructiva que los estaba torturando con una lentitud agobiante.**_

. . .

. .

.

Quizás es demasiado egoísta su manera de actuar, no era el momento adecuado, como tampoco la situación idónea en la que se encontraba Harry. No, como para lanzar sobre él, mucha más mierda de la que ya llevaba a cuestas, pero no podía guardar silencio, sabiendo los altos costos que tendría que seguir pagando Hermione al estar atada a un hombre sin escrúpulos que le obligo a casarse.

Durante los tres días que se mantuvo enclaustrado en su casa lidiando con los demonios que desatara la confesión de Ginny se cuestionó sobre lo que debía hacer. Era importante encontrar la manera para corregir las consecuencias del sacrificio que había hecho la mujer que amaba.

Conocía a la perfección a Harry como para saber que sería algo sumamente doloroso, si alguien quería a Hermione tanto como el, aunque con una tesitura romántica distinta -o al menos eso creía- ese era su amigo. Se sentiría responsable de alguna manera de que los sentimientos que tenía por el la hicieran tomar un camino que no hubiera elegido de otro modo. Con ese conocimiento también fue consiente que no le perdonaría jamás que guardara el secreto por destructivo que este fuera.

Sabía lo delicado de su estado de salud, sumado al golpe que su propia hermana le diera al engañarlo no solo con el padre de su hijo, sino con Draco Malfoy, pero no podía permitirse ahorrarle ese nuevo revés a base de mantener un secreto que estaba atando a la mujer que ambos querían.

Sí, quizás la rabia y el dolor le dominaran por un momento mientras le contaba la verdad. Los celos eran fuertes y le carcomían las entrañas de tal manera que le sacudían hasta la última célula del cuerpo. No podía odiarlo, pero tampoco podía mantenerse indiferente ante el conocimiento de que poseía el amor que siempre había anhelado para si mismo.

El dolor que se reflejaba en el rostro de Harry era profundo y devastador, solo comparado con el suyo. Era como una bestia con propia voluntad y fuerza destructiva que los estaba torturando con una lentitud agobiante.

Pasaron largas horas en silencio. Sentados en el frio piso, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos y luchando con sus demonios.

Rostros pálidos, corazones rotos y doloridos. La culpa sumándose a su ya pesada carga. Si tan solo hubieran sabido antes la verdad, jamás le hubieran permitido llegar tan lejos.

Ron amaba tanto a Hermione que estaba destruido. Tiene claro en ese momento que nunca hubiera cumplido su sueño de ser correspondido. La castaña de sus sueños había entregado el corazón quizás al único hombre que no podría odiar realmente, sin embargo, algo tenía que hacer para cambiar su situación, quería desde el fondo de su ser que fuera tan feliz como merecía y estaba completamente seguro que nunca lo lograría si seguía a lado de Malfoy.

Hermione nunca seria suya, jamás compartiría el tipo de sentimientos que deseaba, ese un hecho doloroso, pero, al fin y al cabo, completamente real. Cuando logro aceptar su relación con Malfoy y posteriormente su boda, se consoló pensando que lo amaba y aun cuando el rubio no lo mereciera, la vio feliz y eso le dio un consuelo vago en su desesperanza.

El pelirrojo le dio el tiempo suficiente a Harry para que sus palabras hicieran eco en su cabeza. Esperaba que juntos pudieran buscar la mejor manera de solucionar la situación en la que se encontraba su mejor amiga.

Vio con sus propios ojos la manera en que los acontecimientos comenzaron a asentarse en su cabeza y posiblemente en su corazón, el semblante pálido y ausente, muto en un determinado. Los ojos verdes tras las gafas se volvieron dos ardientes pupilas llenas de algo que no supo cómo interpretar.

En ese momento espera poder hablar para forman un plan común. Lejos estaba de imaginar que Harry se levantaría del piso sin pronunciar palabra y se iría, tan rápido que no le había dado tiempo de reaccionar.

Desapareció en la chimenea entre llamas verdes, ni siquiera escucho el lugar al que se dirigía. Se quedó con el nombre de su amigo en los labios y con la agobiante incertidumbre de no saber si había hecho lo correcto al contarle.

Tiro con fuerza de sus cabellos rojos con frustración, maldiciendo en voz alta ante la impotencia que de nueva cuenta lo estaba sobrepasando. Estaba a punto de usar la red flu, aunque no tenía muy claro si presentarse a la madriguera o a la casa de los Malfoy, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

De mala gana se apresuró a abrir. Dispuesto a correr a quien se atreviera a perturbarlo aún más. Pero apenas vio de quien se trataba, se quedó estático con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro.

-Necesitamos hablar. -Dijo con seguridad mientras Ron se hacía a un lado para que pasara.

. . .

Era demasiado. El aire en la casa de Ron parecía tan espeso que no le permitía respirar. Por eso, sin siquiera despedirse se marchó por la chimenea para regresar al único lugar en el que podía estar lo suficientemente en paz para aclarar sus pensamientos. Es irónico pensar que ese lugar no fuera otro que la casa de campo de Parkinson.

Fue una fortuna que Pansy hubiera salido, después de dejarlo acompañado con Neville, se había marchado a hacer algunas compras, así que la casa se encontrara vacía. Así es mejor, no tenía fuerzas para dar explicaciones sobre su estado actual. Como autómata camino hasta los jardines que rodeaban la casa. Aun no podía quitarse la sensación de ahogo, por ese motivo había salido a tomar el fresco buscando poder volver a respirar de manera normal.

Entre más tiempo pasaba digiriendo la reciente confesión, mas enfermo se sentía, no físicamente sino emocionalmente hablando. Se sentó abatido en una silla del jardín bajo la sombra de un robusto árbol.

Se inclinó con abatimientos, hasta que apoyo los codos en las rodillas, entre sus manos escondía el rostro con todas las emociones a flor de piel y una angustia distinta a la que le había aquejado en días pasados. Supuso que se debía que ahora a sus penas se sumaba una sensación de culpa que no podía verbalizar, pero que latía en su interior.

No le ayudaba a encontrar ni paz, ni calma, darse cuenta que su mujer lo engaño con varios hombres, ¿Quién más se sumaría a su lista de amantes? ¿Cuántos hombres se estaría burlando a sus espaldas? Los celos crecían a niveles alarmante lastimando su orgullo, pero también un magullado corazón que se estaba llenando cada vez mas de amargura.

Ginny, su amada pelirroja no era más que una ramera. Sus promesas de amor no valían nada, todas esas palabras dichas desde antes que estallara la guerra no eran más que mentiras, juramentos vacíos, carentes de valor.

Se había aferrado a una mentira, construyendo castillos en el aire, para formar solo una farsa con la ilusión de la familia perfecta, la esposa devota, amorosa y fiel, un hijo al cual amar y cuidar, un pequeño que sería sangre de su sangre y carne de su carne, para quien trataría de ser un buen padre.

Era su familia la razón por la que luchaba contra la muerte, por quienes intentaba tolerar los dolores insoportables, que lo llevaban en ocasiones al borde de la locura.

Lagrimas brotaron de nuevo de sus ojos verdes, haciendo que sus gafas se empañasen. Con un suspiro ahogado las retiro de su rostro para dejar fluir sus penas, flotando el puente de su nariz para intentar detener la caída, sin ningún éxito.

Hubiera sido mejor no sobrevivir a la maldición, antes que vivir lo suficiente para ver como el engaño y las mentiras terminarían destruyendo su vida y sus ilusiones.

Si tan solo hubiera sabido antes de casarse sobre el engaño de Ginny, todo hubiera sido distinto. Igual le hubiera provocado un dolor indescriptible, pero al menos no se hubiera aferrado a una mentira y a la ilusión de ser padre. Con todo, la diferencia más grande seria que Hermione no estaría casada con Draco Malfoy y esperando su primer hijo.

Pensar en su mejor amiga hacia que le temblara el cuerpo. Tenía sentimientos encontrados al respecto, la culpa sin duda está presente, pero también un extraño regocijo de saber que alguien podía amarle de esa manera, aunque sonora absurdamente egoísta.

Hermione lo amaba, ¡Verdaderamente lo amaba! Con todo lo que eso implicaba. Le quería de una manera tan intensa y pura que se había sacrificado por él. El nudo en su garganta le impedía incluso pasar saliva, lo que en ese instante era bueno pues también le ayudaba a contener las ganas de vomitar.

Todo tipo de pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza, agitando sus recuerdos para traerlos al presente con tanta fuerza que lo hacía temblar internamente. Las nitideces de esos instantes del pasado venían a acrecentar su amargura y ese dolor que no había abandonado por completo su pecho desde que se enterara del engaño de Ginny.

Fue tan estúpidamente ciego. El amor de Hermione siempre estuvo frente a sus narices. Estaba en sus palabras de aliento, en el apoyo incondicional, en la dulzura que siempre se hacía presente cuando más la necesitaba. Sí, estaba en los cálidos abrazos que le arropaban, en la forma que peinaba sus cabellos y le veía a los ojos con un brillo peculiar que le calentaba incluso el corazón.

Cuando abandono la casa de Ron se encontraba alterado, pero también determinado a no permitir que Hermione siguiera manteniendo una farsa a costa de su propia felicidad. Ahora mientras tenía la mirada perdida en el bosque cercano de los jardines de Pansy necesitaba urgentemente enfriar su cabeza lo suficiente para pensar con claridad.

Ginny era una desgraciada que no solo lo había engañado con el verdadero padre de su hijo, sino que además había sostenido un tórrido romance con Malfoy, quien sabe por cuánto tiempo hasta que Hermione los había descubierto. Tenía que hacer lo necesario para disolver la relación que los unía en matrimonio, no quería estar casado con alguien tan vil, que ya ni siquiera podía decir que conocía verdaderamente.

No podía evitar sentirse ciertamente dolido por el silencio de Hermione, pero también comprendía dentro de todo, los motivos nobles que la impulsaron a callar sobre algo tan importante, sin embargo, hubiera sido mil veces mejor que le rompiera el corazón por la estúpida traición de su prometida que lo dejara entusiasmarse con la idea de formar una familia y ser padre.

Estaba dispuesto a mover cielo, mar y tierra con tal de arrancar a Hermione del lado de Malfoy. No seria una tarea sencilla considerando que aun cuando su amiga fuera coaccionada para casarse, el acto matrimonial era genuino y había sido consumado, si ya esperaban su primer hijo.

Pensar en ese bebe que esperaba Granger le dolía de muchas maneras, no podía dejar de pensar en ese pequeño ser que ya crecía en su interior con el anhelo de alguien que desea con todas sus fuerzas formar una familia, además, sabiendo lo que ahora sabia, no podía apartar tampoco el pensamiento que si las cosas hubieran resultado diferentes y la vida no fuera la perra que es, Hermione Granger pudo ser una verdadera esposa amorosa y su hijo el producto de ese afecto desmedido.

La realidad era otra distinta, el amor que ella sentía fue utilizado para manipularla y tomar ventaja, por el estúpido de Malfoy. La rabia creció en su interior arrasando con su cordura y sentido común. Lo único que desea en ese momento es recuperar un amor que por derecho le correspondía.

Estaba dispuesto a pagar cualquier precio, incluso acortar su vida sin con ello lograba rescatar a la dulce Hermione del desgraciado de Malfoy. Es consiente que el tratamiento que hasta ahora ha prolongado su vida no podrá continuar y con ello las probabilidades de sobrevivir son nulas, pero prefiere mil veces morir que permitir que el engaño de ese matrimonio forzado de su amiga continúe dañándola.

Se siente el más grande imbécil del mundo por no darse cuenta de todo, por ser tan ciego y estúpido. La culpa lo carcome, como también lo hace una sed de venganza antes desconocida para el.

Escucha el sonido de la puerta corrediza que da a los jardines, Pansy ha regresado. Le basta mirarla para que un pensamiento se abra paso en su cabeza.

-¿Tu lo sabias? -Pregunta a penas la morena llega a su lado.

Harry se pone de pie, acercándose con pasos lentos, sentía el cuerpo pesado y adolorido, aunque en esta ocasión no son sus padecimientos físicos los que lo afligen, es la posibilidad de una traición más lo que lo hace sentir descompuesto.

La sonrisa en el rostro de la morena al verle se congela y sus ojos azules se abren desmesuradamente ante la pregunta, sus palabras son frías al cuestionarla, pero son sus ojos verdes y su manera de mirarla lo que hacen que se estremezca y pierda el aliento.

-¿Qué…? -Intenta preguntar aun desconcertada y asustada por las rabiosas facciones de su cara.

Las grandes manos de Potter atenazan los delgados brazos de Pansy, enterrándose en la tierna piel. Acercándola tanto que puede sentir la calidez de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Le hace daño, mas no le importa, es la incertidumbre mutando en rabia lo que lo mueve.

-¿Sabías que Hermione se casó con Malfoy por un chantaje? -Cierra más los dedos en torno a sus brazos.

El silencio se extiende junto con el dolor en su piel. No necesita confirmación alguna, es la falta de palabras lo que constata su sospecha.

Pansy no se queja, aguanta el dolor. Las lágrimas comienzan a inundar sus ojos sin derramarse aún, no tardaran mucho en hacerlo, pero Harry ni siquiera lo nota, la suelta con desprecio dando un paso y después otro para alejarse.

-¡Por supuesto que lo sabes! -Exclama con rabia. -Creí que habían cambiado. -La acusa levantando el rostro para clavar la mirada en la suya. -¡Como debieron burlarse a mis espaldas por mi estupidez!

-No fue así. -Intenta explicar tratando de acercarse.

Estira su mano para tocarlo e intentar calmarlo, pero es su mirada fría lo que la contiene, haciendo que baje lentamente su brazo.

-¿Cómo demonios fue entonces? -Pregunta con sarcasmo. -Se aprovecharon de los sentimientos de Hermione para salirse de la suya. Malfoy logro con ese matrimonio limpiar su podrido apellido, ¿Pero tu qué ganaste? ¿Disfrutar de su sufrimiento? ¡Burlarte de ella como en el colegio!

-Te equivocas Hermione es mi amiga, me importa.

Una carcajada desprovista de alegría salió de la garganta del pelinegro. -Si te importara un poco jamás hubieras permitido que se casaran. Siguen siendo la misma despreciables serpientes de siempre.

Fue un golpe certero para Pansy, un segundo golpe que recibió con dolor de parte de Potter, pero sin duda aun con todo lo herido y lastimado que pudiera estar había algo que no iba a permitirle.

Cruzo los pocos pasos que los separaba, retuvo las lágrimas mordiéndose la lengua hasta hacerla sangrar. No sería la primera vez que usaba el buen arte de ser actriz para mostrarse repentinamente indiferente, aunque su interior en ese momento fuera un caos. Cuando estuvo a un palmo de distancia de Harry, levanto la mano y no la detuvo hasta impactarle la mejilla izquierda.

-De mi puedes decir lo que quiera. No me importa, tu opinión no tiene, ni tendrá ningún efecto en mí. Pero no voy a permitirte que hables así de Draco. Por si no lo recuerdas esa despreciable serpiente como le has llamado, es el mismo hombre que ha intentado por todos los medios mantenerte con vida, de no ser por su ayuda posiblemente a estas alturas estarías muerto.

-Prefiero mil veces morir a permitir que se siga aprovechando de Hermione.

-Nadie se aprovecha de ella. Es una adulta capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones.

-La coaccionaron para lograr esa maldita boda.

-¡Por favor! -Exclamo con exasperación. -De no haber querido simplemente no se hubieran casado y a estas alturas tampoco estaría embarazada. Si eres tan ciego y estúpido para no darte cuenta que independientemente de cómo inicio todo ellos se quieren lo suficiente para formar una familia es tu problema.

-Que fácil se te hace deja a un lado el hecho de que se casó por un chantaje que ha tenido que sobrellevar un matrimonio sin amor, solo para protegerme.

Cansado se dejó caer en uno de los bancos que adornaban el jardín. Pansy se preocupó, pero trato de seguir ocultando sus emociones.

-Es realmente lamentable lo que te ocurrió, pero no tienes ningún derecho de volcar sobre ellos tus malditas frustraciones y toda esa mierda con la que no sabes lidiar.

La morena giro en dirección a la casa para alejarse de Harry.

-Sé que ya no eres capaz de tolerar mi presencia, así que me marcho. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras en esta casa, que no voy a molestarte.

Cuando estaba por entrar a la casa se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, pero no se giró para mirarlo, ya no podía contener las lágrimas y no quería que la viera llorar de nuevo.

-Ellos se quieres. Si no fuiste capaz de amarla como ella necesitaba, ahora no seas tan egoísta y déjala ser feliz.,

-Esa no es felicidad, su matrimonio, todo es una mentira. Hermione me ama.

-Lo hizo, pero no esperes que después de haberte entregado su corazón por tantos años sin obtener nada de vuelta, siguiera haciéndolo. Quizás te quiera toda su vida, pero no de la misma manera.

-Hermione me ama. -Repitió con rabia, apretando los puños con fuerza.

Potter se aferraba a ese pensamiento para no enloquecer. Tomaría cualquier esperanza que le sacara de su miseria. Lo único real que tenía en su vida en ese momento es el amor de Hermione y nadie se lo arrebataría.

*o*O*o*

Un hombre de su clase, no está acostumbrado a esperar por nadie. Aun así, se encuentra en aquella austera y reducida sala de espera, después de que educadamente lo mandaran a la mierda, eso sí, con toda la diplomacia del mundo.

Era demasiado -Bufo frustrado-, considerando que hacía apenas un par de horas despidió a su abogado por su ineptitud, -No podía llamarlo de otra manera-, con todo el dinero que le pagaba, no logro encontrar la forma de concederle lo que pedía. Las escusas fueron varias, pero sin duda la de mayor peso, tenía nombre y apellido. Por esa misma razón se encontraba con una sensación desagradable en ese maldito lugar, algo que, a decir verdad, no recordaba haber experimentado antes.

No ayudaba mucho, encontrar que su presencia atraía miradas curiosas, una especialmente, de ojos azules, mucho más pesada que las demás, que no le quitaba en ningún momento la vista de encima, vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos como si esperara que de un momento a otro se fuera a convertir en algún monstruo.

Estaba a nada de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba y terminar abriendo esa maldita puerta con no buenos modos, cuando por fin le avisaron que podía pasar.

La encontró tras su escritorio con pilas de papeles acomodados minuciosamente. Levanto la vista de una carpeta gruesa de color marrón, fijando sus ojos en los suyos.

-Tome asiente. -Invito con fría formalidad señalando la silla delante de su escritorio.

Aceptando la invitación con un asentimiento de cabeza, desabotono su saco con elegantes movimientos para tomar asiento, cruzo su pierna de manera masculina, colocando el tobillo de una de sus piernas sobre la rodilla de la otra. Sus ojos fijos en la mujer que tiene delante. Espera despertar alguna reacción, pero no encuentra ningún cambio en su semblante o en su postura aparentemente tranquila.

Hermione espera, se niega a ser la primera en hablar. Da un último vistazo a los expedientes antes de retira la carpeta y cruzar las manos sobre su regazo, completamente alerta de cualquier movimiento sospechoso, para tener el tiempo suficiente de reaccionar de ser necesario.

La pequeña marca en su cuello apenas es visible, solo un pequeño punto abullonado en su piel bronceada, es recordatorio de sus amenazas. No volverá a cometer el mismo error dos veces, ni permitir que trate de intimidarla.

El hombre se salta las formalidades de un saludo, su molestia por esperar es visible, aunque no es algo que le preocupe a la joven que trata de no reírse de la actitud sombría que muestra delante de ella.

-Seré breve Granger.

-Malfoy, -Corrigió- Le recuerdo Señor Miller de nuevo que mi apellido es Malfoy. Y sinceramente le agradecería que fuera de esa manera, lo más breve posible, tengo bastantes pendientes por resolver, no cuento con mucho tiempo para esta inesperada entrevista. Ha sido una sorpresa que se presente si cita previa, más aún que su abogado no le acompañe.

Contuvo su molestia, sonriendo de manera que pretendía ser intimidante. Percibe el sarcasmo en la curvatura de sus labios que corresponde a su mueca.

-Quiero la custodia completa de mi hijo. Tengo todo el derecho de tenerle, mucho más porque Ginebvra está de acuerdo.

-Le aconsejaría que hable de nuevo con ella. Estoy al tanto por medio de sus padres que quiere el niño a su lado, aunque no se niega a que tenga usted la posibilidad de verle. Lo ideal sería una custodia compartida

-Me temo que esa no es una opción. -Tenso no dejaba de mirarle, le resultaba frustrante no tener ninguna influencia en esa mujer. -Soy el padre.

-Así se ha confirmado Señor Miller, estoy al tanto que los exámenes han sido positivos, pero le recuerdo que James también tiene una madre, abuelos y más familiares que también quieren estar en contacto con el pequeño.

Hermione se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, tratando de aplacar su propia irritación ante el asunto y la impotencia que le causa actuar bajo los lineamientos de la ley cuando no está segura sobre todo lo que se habla del empresario que tiene delante.

-Siendo completamente sincera usted no me agrada, como tampoco sus formas de tratar a los Weasley, sin embargo, le están concediendo el beneficio de la duda al permitir una custodia compartida.

Sonrió arrogante ante la franqueza de la castaña. -Por mucho que no le simpatice debe de admitir que el niño estará mejor a mi lado, tengo las posibilidades económicas de darle un inmejorable nivel de vida.

-Un inmejorable nivel de vida. -Repitió levantando la ceja con escepticismo. - ¿De qué manera pretende lograr eso? dándole todo cuando pida, comprando incluso aquello que no utilice para compensar el tiempo que no estará a su lado. Seamos realistas Señor Miller, usted es un hombre de negocios no podrá dedicarle el tiempo y los cuidados que James necesitará.

-Me encargare de que todas sus necesidades sean satisfechas.

-Estoy segura de que así será. Pero que pasara con aquellas necesidades que no pueden comprarse con dinero. A su lado el niño vivirá a cargo de sus empleados, en cambio los Weasley le proveerían un verdadero hogar, lleno de afecto y cariño.

Liam se burló con desdén. -Esas son estupideces sin sentido.

-Se equivoca, tiene mucho más sentido de lo que cree. Ante todo, su hijo necesita tener un hogar estable, que usted con sus frecuentes viajes y ocupaciones no puede proveer. Podrá tener una enorme fortuna, pero eso no lo hace mejor persona.

-¡Cuide sus palabras! -Dijo golpeando con el puño cerrado el escritorio, haciendo caer una de las altas torres de documentos, para después levantarse enfurecido de la silla.

-No, usted es quien debe de tener cuidado. -Contesto levantando su varita, tomándolo desprevenido. Si no conteste sus amenazas la vez anterior, fue para no alterar más a la Señora Weasley, pero tome en cuenta que no volveré a permitir que me hable o me trate como se le dé la gana.

El hombre levanto las manos en señal de rendición. Tomo asiento de nuevo con movimientos lentos, tras una gran bocanada de aire para calmarse. Recompuso su ropa.

-Creo que esto se nos ha salido de nuevo de las manos. Lamento si mi fuerte carácter ha hecho que usted tenga una idea equivocada de mi persona. Debe comprender que James se volvió lo más importante en mi vida y lo quiero a mi lado.

Hermione bajo lentamente su varita, pero aun la sostenía con fuerza dispuesta a utilizarla de ser necesario.

-Como le he dicho, Usted puede ver y convivir con el niño de manera normal hasta que se lleve a cabo el juicio de la custodia. Pero hare cuanto esté en mis manos para garantizar la felicidad de su hijo.

Con un hechizo acomodo los documentos que había tirado Liam al piso.

-No cree que podamos llegar algún acuerdo.

-¿Acuerdo de qué tipo? Espero que no esté pensando en insultarme ofreciéndome dinero. Si es así le advierto que se está equivocando de persona.

-No, por supuesto que no. No la ofendería de esa manera.

Era claro que mentía, pero por la actitud enfurecida de la castaña, no creyó conveniente insistir. Ya encontraría una manera de persuadirla. Alguien como él sabía que todos tienen un precio, solo era cuestión de descubrir cuál era el de Hermione Malfoy.

-Me refería a un acuerdo con Ginny.

-Puede intentarlo. -Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia. -Pero le advierto que todo acuerdo que involucre quitarle los lazos afectivos del resto de su familia no es una opción.

\- ¿Y si me casara con ella?

Hermione palideció, pero trato de contenerse lo suficiente, aplacando sus propias emociones para pensar con la cabeza fría.

Que se casara Ginny y Liam haría que el resto de los Weasley estuvieran involucrado de manera constante con la crianza y cuidados del pequeño James. No era su ideal, pero quizás era el mejor trato que se podría lograr dadas las circunstancias, después de todo, aun cuando no le agradara el hombre que tenía delante, este era el padre biológico y debía querer al niño lo suficiente para buscar lo mejor para él. Si su única preocupación era la parte afectiva, una unión más fuerte entre los padres del pequeño tendría muchas más probabilidades de mayor estabilidad para el bebe.

-Es una opción. -Admitido después de unos minutos. -Aunque primero tendría Ginny que resolver su estatus legal antes de eso.

Liam sonrió. -Eso no será difícil, un sencillo divorcio.

No quiso opinar al respecto del divorcio, es un tema demasiado delicado y sensible para su mejor amigo. Aun no quería abordar el tema de manera abierta hasta comprobar que emocionalmente se encuentre más estable, de momento se encontraba tranquilo en casa de Pansy, aunque su semblante había tenido una notable mejora aún tenía mucho por delante.

-Hable con Ginny, tomen la mejor decisión para James y tendrá mi apoyo.

-En tal caso cuente con ello, soy el más interesado en el bienestar de mi hijo.

-Demuéstrelo y contara con mi apoyo, como le he dicho mi prioridad es que provean al pequeño de un hogar estable, las decisiones que tomen para conseguirlo solo les corresponden a ustedes como sus padres.

-Así será.

El hombre se levantó para estrechar la mano de Hermione en despedida. No le quedo más remedio a la joven que corresponder por educación.

Liam retuvo su mano por un momento más después de estrecharla, fijándose en el anillo que portaba en su mano diestra.

-Hermosa joya. -Alago soltándola suavemente, no sin antes acariciar levente su mano con el pulgar.

Hermione recogió su mano con una sensación extraña hormigueando en la punta de los dedos.

-Es un rubí rosado muy poco común. -Dijo el hombre en reconocimiento. -Aunque por lo que puedo apreciar la manufactura es muggle.

Por inercia se llevó la mano derecha sobre su corazón cubriéndola con la otra.

-Fue un regalo de un buen amigo muggle. Tiene usted muy buen ojo.

-Soy muy aficionado, incluso colecciono joyas poco comunes mágicas con características peculiares. Si no fuera una joya de origen muggle incluso me atrevería a suponer que es uno de los pocos rubís mágicos de su tipo.

-¿A qué se refiere? -Pregunto por impulso con una sensación incomoda comenzando a crecer en su interior como un mal presentimiento.

-Hay perdidas una o dos joyas con rubí rosados que contienen magia ancestral poco común, tengo un par de años tratando de rastrearlos, pero no he tenido suerte. El suyo es hermoso, pero sin duda el origen no puede ser el mismo.

-¿Qué tipo de cualidades poseen?

-¿Le interesa?

-Simple curiosidad.

Liam sonrió. -Acabo de comprobar lo que me han dicho de usted, que es una mujer siempre deseosa de conocimientos nuevos.

Hermione sonrió apenas, sin dejar de acariciar el anillo de manera distraída.

-Supongo que es cierto. -Contesto esperando por una respuesta.

-Las joyas se crearon para fomentar lazos afectivos en matrimonios arreglados en familia de abolengo, de ahí que sea casi imposible rastrearlas, comprenderá que, aunque su uso en el pasado era bastante común, hoy en día no se emplean. Aunque no pierdo las esperanzas de encontrar alguna para sumarla a mi colección.

-Espero que las encuentre. -Atino a decir de manera distraído.

-Gracias por su tiempo. -Agradeció el moreno con una actitud completamente distinta a su postura inicial, se daba cuenta que para llegar a la castaña y cumplir con sus deseos era mejor buscar nuevas técnicas.

Apenas se fue, Hermione dejo de acariciar el anillo y lentamente lo hizo resbalar de su dedo, retirándolo por completo.

Un enorme vacío se instauro en su corazón.

*o*O*o*

Hola a Todos,

Hace siglos que no me paso por aquí, pero saben que no es por gusto. Extrañaba mucho escribir.

Espero que este muy bien, mil gracias por todos sus comentarios. Se que la espera ha sido demasiado larga, pero espero que merezca la pena.

Besos,

Helena Grand


	31. Por mi familia

¡Sorpresa!

Feliz cumpleaños Camila Anahí Barrios, espero disfrutes tu regalo.

Tardó en llegar pero al fin está aquí el nuevo capítulo.

Saludos

*o*O*o*

Su cabeza era un hervidero de pensamientos contrapuestos, con cientos de preguntas sin respuestas. Aunque no tenía muy claro si era que no conocía las respuestas en realidad, o si, su mente seguía lo suficientemente aturdida por los últimos vestigios de magia del anillo, como para no pensar con claridad y ver lo que debía ser evidente.

Lo único cierto es que tenía el corazón acongojado y lleno de angustia. El anillo de rubí ahora descansaba dentro de una pequeña bolsa de piel de topo. Precaución tomada por Hermione para evitar que la magia alrededor de la pieza le siguiera afectando.

No sabía cuántas horas llevaba recluida en la Mansión Malfoy, el hogar de sus suegros. Fue incapaz de mantenerse mucho tiempo en su oficina después de que se había marchado Liam Miller.

Apenas quedarse sola en la oficina, el nudo en su estómago creció provocándole náuseas y mareos tan intensos que tuvo que cerrar un momento los ojos para que todo a su alrededor dejara de girar. El poco temple que la mantuvo en apariencia tranquila mientras ese hombre se retiraba, se resquebrajo para dejar en evidencia la zozobra de estar viviendo una mentira mucho más grande de lo que hubiera podido imaginar.

Podía lidiar con las consecuencias de sus decisiones cuando todo se trataba de un contrato con fecha de expiración, cuando tenía claro que no se involucrarían sentimentalmente y no habría nada que lamentar, era solo intercambiar intereses. Pero con el embarazo todo había cambiado. Siendo todo lo optimista que podía ser al respecto y con todo lo inesperado que fue darse cuenta de su estado, sus sentimientos evolucionaron hasta el punto de reconocer que se enamoró perdidamente de Draco o al menos eso había creído hasta que se dio cuenta de las altas posibilidades de que todo fuera efecto de la magia contenida en la pequeña piedra engarzada al anillo.

No soportaba la idea de que sus sentimientos fueran una ilusión, la seguridad de su amor la hizo renacer en muchos sentidos, hasta el punto de ilusionarse con su embarazo, de desear con todas sus fuerzas esa criaturita que sería mitad de Draco y mitad de ella.

La angustia era asfixiante. Sus manos temblaban mientras intentaba vanamente seguir con su trabajo mientras estuvo en la oficina. Su mente y corazón estaban tan dispersos que se quedó por varios minutos viendo a la nada, con el temblor cimbrándole. Hasta que fue incapaz de aguantar un segundo más. Tomando su abrigo y su bolso se fue a la mansión de sus suegros para intentar aclararse lo suficiente.

Ahora, sobre el escritorio de roble descansaban varios tomos de diferentes autores. Libros antiquísimos de pastas desteñidas por el tiempo y paginas tan frágiles, que solo los hechizos puestos sobre ellos evitaban que se desmoronaran al tacto.

La magia en el anillo es mucho más compleja de lo que podía suponerse, no era solo afectar los sentidos o las emociones, sus efectos, aunque similares a lo que causaría una poción de amortentia iban mucha mas allá. Creaban un contexto completamente diferente que culminaba con la concepción.

Aumentaba la libido, alterando los deseos de su portadora, pero al mismo tiempo afectando a aquel que llevara sobre su dedo anular la alianza matrimonial, pues representaba el vínculo que unía a la pareja.

Hermione sabía que el anillo era el causante de que se nublara su mente, haciendo que olvidara las pociones anticonceptivas, dejándose de preocupar por completo de algo que era de suma importancia para ella.

Perecía que todo hubiera sido cubierto con una capa de ilusión tan tenue que no alcanzaba a distinguir lo que era real de lo que no. Su mente podía entender, pero su corazón se negaba a entrar en razón. Como podía explicar que lo que despista sus besos y caricias no es verdad

Ha investigado mucho. Leyendo a detalle capítulos y capítulos en diversos libros. Su incertidumbre aumenta cuando lee sobre las rarezas de la peculiar gema que posee. Entre toda la variedad que pudiera existir de piedras preciosas empleadas para dichos propósitos entre las familias pudientes, el rubí rosado es algo así como el santo grial. Sus poderes son bastos, mucho más poderosos que los presentes en otras cualquiera, pero además son tan raros que nunca se estudió a profundidad sobre sus verdaderos alcances.

Cierra el último libro con desgana. Mareada por toda esa información que intenta asimilar cierra los ojos y recarga su cuerpo contra el respaldo de la silla, tratando de calmar sus afectados nervios. Le ha comenzado a dolor la cabeza, pero es insignificante en comparación con el dolor presente en su corazón.

Con los parpados cerrados se sumerge en sus recuerdos, específicamente en su noche de bodas. Tiene fresco en su memoria cada detalle de su encuentro. La intimidad, la compenetración y la entrega no solo física, sino la conexión que surgió de la empatía, de deseo mutuo que fue naciendo; primero de manera tímida y después tan lentamente que apenas lo notaron se convirtió en algo intenso, desenfrenado sí, pero también consiente del paso que estaban dando.

En aquel momento no había un anillo de rubí que pudiera nublar sus sentidos, para confundir sus sentimientos. Era consiente que no lo amaba cuando se entregó completamente, pero en aquel entonces ya sentía un cariño especial por Draco. Quizás todo se trataba de que se sentía identificada por sus dolencias del corazón, pero ya existía un algo que la hacía sentir especialmente completa y querida mientras comenzaba a descubrir los nuevos placeres carnales.

Las caricias y los besos eran cálidos, mordaces e intensos, a veces incluso tiernos, siempre necesitados y exigentes. Había sentido desde ese primer encuentro que algo había cambiado en su interior.

No esperaba mucho de ese contrato que la unió a Malfoy, más que comenzar a subsanar sus heridas, darle un tiempo a su corazón para que comenzara a sanar y a su vez, ayudar a ese dragón que en apariencia era feroz, pero que tenía escondido muy dentro de si un corazón que también estaba roto.

Antes de tener ese anillo, ya comenzaba a vislumbrar que sus sentimientos estaban evolucionando, dirigiéndose lentamente en una dirección que no había considerado. Fue un cambio paulatino, quizás también impulsado por las acciones de Draco, que le demostraba que aun cuando no la amaba le importaba lo suficiente para darle un espacio en su vida.

Sí, sabía que no la amaba. Fueron demasiado claros en ese sentido, pero sin duda las cosas estaban cambiando entre ambos. Pero ahora debido a la magia del rubí ya jamás estaría segura hasta donde hubieran llegado de seguir cultivando sus afectos.

A sus muchas dudas, se sumaba una que la inquietaba especialmente ¿Draco sabia del rubí? ¿Sería el quien planeo todo? Quizás Lucius había actuado por cuenta propia, pero si no es así, ¿Era tanto el deseo de Draco de que le diera un hijo? Que pudiera recurrir a ese tipo de artimañas.

La angustia la estremeció de nuevo, dejándola sin aliento y sin fuerzas. Se quedo un rato más en esa posición, vencida en la silla de madera con los ojos firmemente cerrados, intentando respirar lentamente para calmarse.

Las emociones fuertes y la angustia no le harían bien a su bebe. Se llevo las manos a vientre, acariciando suavemente aun cuando aún no se notará, sabía que estaba ahí, creciendo y sintiendo a su vez todo lo que ella misma sentía. Pensar en su futuro hijo le dio un poco de calma. En eso estaba cuando escucho que la puerta se abría.

Lentamente abrió los ojos para ver a Lucius traspasando el umbral de la puerta, se encontró con su mirada gris observando con curiosidad la pila de libros, mientras se acercaba.

Lucius no tardo en sumar dos más dos, cuando vio los títulos de los libros que descansaban en el escritorio, más el semblante frio de su nuera. Palideció al instante consiente de que había sido descubierto.

Los ojos castaños de Hermione eran fieros, nunca abandonaron los de su suegro mientras se levantaba de la silla y rodeaba el escritorio. Cuando estuvo frente a el, separados a penas por un par de pasos, el hombre pudo percibir la rabia bullendo en sus pupilas, la ira y el resentimiento, todas esas cosas que pensó que alguien como ella no podía transmitir o incluso sentir en esas dimensiones.

-Yo… -Intento decir, pero las palabras murieron antes de salir de su garganta, cuando un puño se estrelló contra su rostro provocando un chasquido cuando rompió su nariz.

El gemido que secundo el golpe fue terrible, solo el reflejo del dolor que sentía. Altiva lo vio encogido frente a ella, apretando su nariz con una mueca de dolor, aun asiendo sonidos lastimeros.

-Esto tendrá consecuencias, prepárese para regresar a prisión. -Su voz era fría, lapidaria. Una amenaza en toda regla.

Aun no sabía el cómo o el cuándo, pero tenía claro en su mente que lo haría pagar muy caro lo que le había hecho. Pagaría por su complejo de Dios, por sentirse con el derecho de inmiscuirse y dirigir las vidas de otros.

Hermione hizo su camino hacia la puerta, sin importar que Lucius estaba inclinado luchando por respirar con una profunda hemorragia nasal. Estaba a punto de cruzar el marco de la puerta cuando fue detenida por la muñeca.

-Merezco lo que me pase. -Dijo el rubio sin soltar su muñeca. Un sonido nasal salió de su garganta debido a que con la otra mano intentaba contener el sangrado haciendo presión en su nariz. -Fue mi idea, mi culpa y lidiare con las consecuencias. Pero él no sabe nada, no desates contra Draco tu enojo, cuando soy el único responsable.

Hermione suspiro con cierto alivio al saber que Draco no sabía de los planes de su padre. Aun así, se soltó con brusquedad. Una marca roja quedo hecha en torno a su muñeca, la sangre de Lucius Malfoy.

-Mis intenciones nunca fueron malas. -Trato de nueva cuenta de explicar.

-De buenas intenciones está lleno el infierno, Lucius. -Replico con una amarga sonrisa en los labios.

-Un heredero mestizo renovara la sangre de los Malfoy. Lo hice pensando en su futuro. -Dijo señalando su vientre.

La castaña tembló de rabia al comprender los motivos poco nobles por los que propicio su embarazo. Saco por primera vez su varita y lo apunto.

-El fin siempre justifica los medios ¿No es cierto? No importa sobre quien tenga que pasar o lo que tenga que hacer, para garantizar que se haga su voluntad.

-Lo hice pensando en nuestra familia.

-Usted no piensa en nadie más que en su mismo. -Tratando de calmarse respiro lentamente y profundamente, bajando la varita. -Pudimos darle nietos, pero no de esta forma.

-¿En serio? -Se burlo con ironía. -No soy estúpido Hermione, ustedes no quieren hijos. No conozco los detalles, pero es tan evidente que esto solo es un trato conveniente, con fecha de término.

-Si lo sabe, debía detenerse a pensar si no en mí, al menos en su hijo y en la criatura que espero ¿Qué sentirá Draco cuando lo sepan?

-No tiene por que enterarse. -Casi suplico el rubio.

-No mentiré, mucho menos por usted, que no merece nada.

-Si lo piensas bien no es tan grave. -Intento conciliador.

Hermione meneo la cabeza de manera negativa.

-Es tan egoísta y tan ególatra, que ni siquiera se da cuenta de todas las maneras en las que nos ha arruinado. Su hijo y yo comenzábamos a tener algo real y digno, algo que mancho con sus trucos.

-Pueden seguir sus vidas como hasta ahora.

-¿Como? -Interrogo rabiosa, con las primeras lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. -Como después de que nunca sabremos que es real y que producto de magia.

La castaña se giró para marcharse. Lucius intentó detenerla de nuevo, lo que solo logro que salir disparado con fuerza hasta chocar con la pared.

-No vuelva a tocarme. -Dijo, limpiando el rostro con el dorso de su mano.

. . .

Narcisa había pasado casi toda la tarde en los jardines en compañía de Destiny. Le gustaba observarla jugar entre las flores de su jardín. Lo único que la mantenía intranquila era la presencia de Hermione en la Mansión tan temprano y el hecho de que llevara tanto tiempo recluida en la biblioteca.

Su rostro pálido la había alarmado de inmediato. No le tranquilizo en nada la explicación de que estaba haciendo una investigación para su trabajo y necesitara hacer uso de su amplia colección de libros. Aun así le concedió el espacio y distrajo a la niña para que la dejara trabajar.

Estaba a punto de ir a buscarla, mientras la niña se lavaba para invitarla a cenar. Cuando se encontró de frente con Hermione que ya iba a buscarlas.

Fue verle el rostro y saber que algo muy malo había pasado.

-¿Usted lo sabía? -Le cuestiono de inmediato.

-¿Saber que? -Pregunto a su vez la rubia.

-Que estoy embarazada gracias a los efectos convenientes de un anillo. -Soltó, mirando con intensidad a su suegra.

Narcisa abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante la declaración, en mucho porque no pensó en que lo averiguaría tan pronto. Lo que le valió para fingir lo suficientemente bien para que la castaña le creyera.

-¿Como? -Se cubrió la boca con la mano, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Pregúntele a su esposo en tal caso.

-¿Nos quedaremos a cenar? -Pregunto Tiny llegando en ese momento.

-Lo siento hija, será en otra ocasión.

-Está bien. -Contesto sin notar nada raro en el rostro de ambas mujeres que se esforzaron en sonreírle. -¿Qué es eso? -Pregunto, señalando la marca roja en la muñeca de su mama.

-Es solo un poco de pintura. -Se excuso, limpiando con un simple hechizo la marca roja.

Tomando su mano se dirigieron a la chimenea para ir por red flu a su hogar. A penas se fueron la rubia alarmada al comprender claramente que era sangre fue en busca de su esposo, imaginando que hubo un enfrentamiento entre ambos.

Se tranquilizo al verlo al menos vivo, lo encontró sentado en el mismo lugar que había ocupado Hermione durante horas. Llevaba un pañuelo en la mano aun intentando contener la sangre. Comenzaban a formase moretones alrededor de sus ojos grises.

-Te lo advertí.

-Ahora no mujer.

Narcisa que siempre mantenía la compostura perfecta se acercó con paso lento hasta su marido, sacando su varita conjuro un hechizo para arreglar la fractura en la nariz de su esposo. Con una calma que alerto a Lucius, incluso se tomó el tiempo de limpiarle la ropa y todo lo que había manchado con su sangre. Una vez que no había más evidencia de lo que había ocurrido que el morado en la piel alrededor de sus ojos, abandono la habitación en silencio.

Alarmado por su actitud la siguió hasta la habitación que compartían, dándole un poco de tiempo y espacio para calmarse, solo la siguió con la mirada, mientras su mujer iba de un lado a otro preparando su ropa de cama.

-Narcisa. -Le llamo, logrando que su mujer solo elevara la mano para callarlo.

-No quiero escucharte. -Advirtió. -Te dije claramente lo que pasaría, pero no te importo.

-No hay nada más importante para mí que nuestra familia. -repitió esas palabras como un mantra.

Los ojos azules de Narcisa se llenaron de inmediato de lágrimas.

-Si pensaras un poco en tu familia no hubieras jurado lealtad a tu Lord, no habrías guardado bajo este techo esos bienes que sabias lo traerían de vuelto, no hubieras permitido que entrara en tu hogar y lo convirtiera en cueva de carroñeros, ni habrías permitido que Draco, tu único hijo fuera marcado.

Lucius nunca había visto a su mujer llorar de esa manera, mucho menos había escuchado nunca reclamarle por sus errores tan crudamente.

-Si pensara en tu hijo, no habrías arruinado su oportunidad de ser feliz al lado de una persona que lo está ayudando a sanar de todas esas heridas que a lo largo de los años le has infringido.

Tomando un pañuelo de la cómoda, limpio elegantemente su rostro.

-No Lucius, no te equivoques, esto no es por tu familia. Esto es por tu soberbia de intentar ser mejor que el resto del mundo.

Lucius Malfoy se quedó sin palabras y por primera vez desde que se casara con Narcisa, abandono su alcoba para dejarlo dormir solo.

*o*O*o*

Draco se encontraba haciendo algunas anotaciones en el libro que había heredado de su padrino. Cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta.

-Adelante. -Pidió sin levantar la vista.

-Sr. Malfoy, sé que pidió no ser molestado cuando se encuentra en el laboratorio. Pero afuera lo espera el Sr. Potter.

Extrañado se giró a ver a su asistente, aun no era fecha de su sesión de tratamiento.

-A dicho que quiere.

-Solo que es importante y que desea hablar con usted.

-Hazlo pasar a mi oficina, en un segundo estaré con el.

Malfoy estaba lejos de imaginar que ese día volvería a marcar su vida de manera irremediable.


	32. Matame

Sintió el cambio, aun cuando no supiera que ocurría fue inevitable. El vínculo se había roto. Fue primero un calambrazo desde el dedo que portaba su alianza matrimonial hacia su pecho, quizás no lo suficiente doloroso para creer que estaba teniendo un pre infarto, pero si lo suficientemente fuerte para estremecerlo y hacer que se doblara, sujetándose el brazo para intentar contener la desagradable sensación.

Paso rápido el dolor, pero dejo a su paso una sensación de vacío que le oprimió con fuerza el pecho, haciendo que incluso le faltara el aliento.

Se dejo caer en una silla cercana. Un sudor frio le recorría la espalda y el estremecimiento tardo un poco más en retirarse de su cuerpo. Cuando se sintió más estable camino con paso lento hacia el baño, necesitaba con urgencia refrescarse un poco. Abriendo el grifo del agua se mojó el rostro una y otra vez, cuando se enderezo miro su reflejo en el espejo, y por un segundo no se vio a el mismo sino el rostro de Hermione. Parpadeo incrédulo, cuando enfoco de nuevo su vista se pudo ver a si mismo con los ojos sumamente abiertos, la imagen de su mujer ya no estaba.

Su primer instinto había sido salir a buscarla, sin embargo, no quería ponerse paranoico. Se obligo a calmarse y pensar con lógica. No deseaba preocupar a Hermione de manera innecesaria, presentándose en su oficina por algo sin importancia como un estúpido malestar.

Debía ser solo el estrés acumulado. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, desde el embarazo de su mujer, hasta el tratamiento al que estaba sometiendo a Potter.

Estaba llegando a un punto en su vida donde sentía una plenitud desconocida, pero satisfecha y en consecuencia comenzaba a tener miedo de perderla.

Mas dueño de si mismo había reanudado sus labores en el laboratorio. Aún tenía una sensación en el cuerpo de entumecimiento, se sentía extrañamente adormecido como si su mente estuviera de alguna manera desconectada del cuerpo, en un limbo que no era agradable. Seguía sintiéndose incomodo, froto su pecho como si pudiera calentarlo, contuvo un escalofrió. Pensó que también era probable que hubiera cogido un resfriado.

Tomo el libro de Snape para hacer sus últimas anotaciones sobre los avances de las nuevas fórmulas que estaba desarrollando. Había llegado a un punto de no retorno, pues había pensado que para poder mantener una mejoría más palpable en Potter debía cambiar un poco de enfoque, uno que quizás no sería del todo agradable. Aunque siendo sinceros no había mucho de agradable desde el inicio.

Había pensado para su fuero interno que disfrutaría hacer sufrir a su enemigo de la infancia, al héroe del mundo mágico, pero lejos de eso, se encontró desarrollando una empatía por el hombre que luchaba aferrándose a una esperanza casi inexistente, por mantenerse con vida y disfrutar de una vida normal. Pero incluso eso le fue arrebatado por Ginny. Debía sentirse tan desamparado y herido como se sintió el cuándo descubrió el engaño, cuando sus planes se vinieron abajo.

Lo vio luchar contra las lágrimas, retorciéndose de dolor, ahogando los gritos contra la almohada mientras le suministraba sustancias que eran capaces de matar a la mayoría. Y ahora todo el sacrificio, todo el traumático tratamiento hacia sido por nada, a ojos del mismo Potter que había reprogramado su cita por tiempo indefinido.

Incluso no estaba seguro si iría la siguiente semana por los suministros que le ayudaban con los dolores más intensos.

Esos eran sus pensamientos cuando al abrir el libro se encontró con una estrada que había leído desde hace mucho tiempo pero que curiosamente había olvidado por completo:

"… _cuanto dolor a de causarse hasta atravesar el umbral que separa la locura de la muerte. Es mejor suplicar por su dulce y frio toque, que una vida agónica sumido en la tiniebla dolorosa de sus maldiciones._

 _Poco hay que hacer cuando su magia te ha golpeado, sus rostros desquiciados sonreirán, mientras sus víctimas se deshacen en dolores insoportables. Gustan de dejarlos consumirse en ese suplicio inhumano._

 _La culpa me carcome ante los pobres desgraciados, más nada puedo hacer para seguir manteniendo la fachada de maldito y malvado. Aun así, en sus descuidos, la piedad ha llegado en accidentadas muertes._

 _Solo a alguien no pude concederle el alivio del frio sepulcro, era tan parecida a ella. Sus cabellos rojos y sus ojos verdes acuosos por las lágrimas dolidas. Hice por ella algo que no debí hacer ante los riesgos de ser descubierto, pero no pude no intentarlo, hubiera sido como permitir que muriera una segunda vez mi amada._

…

 _Murió entre mis brazos poco después de hacerla maldecido y hacer que su pecho se abriera para descubrir su corazón palpitante del tamaño de un puño. Lo sostuve en mi fría mano manchada de su sangre aun sus latidos retumban en mis tímpanos cuando lo empepe de díctamo, después de inyectarle la poción de "_ _ **renovó**_ _" que cree para ella._

 _Cerré su carne hasta que dejo de manar sangre. Ya no gritaba su garganta desgarrada no podía emitir a esas alturas sonido alguno, no había sido necesario silenciarla a base de hechizos. Solo me había mirado con sus ojos verdes ya vacíos de cualquier cosa que no fuera la súplica silenciosa de un final que le concediera alivio._

 _Vi perderse el brillo de vida de sus ojos, su pecho se quedó quieto después de una exhalación perezosa. Lánguido su cuerpo se había ido y yo maldije para mis adentros por haber fallado de nuevo._

 _Le deje ahí, tendida en el frio y sucio suelo de las mazmorras. En mi desdicha sentí que la perdí de nuevo como esa noche donde fue asaltada en su propia casa y murió por el amor a un niño que aun aborrezco profundamente, quizás injustamente. Me gire antes de salir de manera definitiva, sabiendo que al menos ya no sufriría me atreví a verla de nuevo._

 _Fue cuando la vi apretar su delgada mano en un puño, mientras comenzaba de nuevo a moverse su pecho en respiraciones inestables pero constantes. La hechice para que pareciera muerta y me encargue de sacarla de ese lugar._

 _La vida de esa joven quizás sea mi único triunfo verdadero si no llego a completar mi misión de salvarlo…"_

-Renovó. -Releyó en voz alta evaluativo. -¡Puede ser! -Admitió con asombro después de releer dos veces más los ingredientes y los resultados anotados sobre la poción.

Se pregunto si una formula como esa, con algunas variaciones podría ser empleada en Potter para ayudarle en los problemas más críticos de la maldición que lo golpeo. Ponerla en práctica desafiaría un par de leyes debido que la maldición necesaria para abrir el pecho de la víctima o en ese caso del paciente es magia negra muy antigua, prohibida por el ministerio, sin embargo, se preocuparía de eso en cuanto llegara a ese puente. De momento tenía mucho por hacer, aunque a decir verdad la idea era bastante prometedora para dar una cura definitiva.

El entusiasmo ante esa posibilidad le hizo que se enfocara completamente en el desarrollo de esa poción, haciendo a un lado el constante malestar que sentía y no sabía explicar.

Draco se encontraba haciendo algunas anotaciones en el libro que había heredado de su padrino. Cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta.

-Adelante. -Pidió sin levantar la vista.

-Sr. Malfoy, sé que pidió no ser molestado cuando se encuentra en el laboratorio. Pero afuera lo espera el Sr. Potter.

Extrañado se giró a ver a su asistente, aun no era fecha de su sesión de tratamiento, si siquiera estaba completamente convencido de que quisiera seguirlo.

-A dicho que quiere.

-Solo que es importante y que desea hablar con usted.

-Hazlo pasar a mi oficina, en un segundo estaré con el.

Malfoy estaba lejos de imaginar que ese día volvería a marcar su vida de manera irremediable.

. . .

Pasaron cerca de 15 minutos antes de dirigirse a su oficina, debía terminar la cocción de una poción que estaba bajo el fuego lento en uno de los hornillos de su laboratorio.

Estaba desconcertado sobre la visita de Potter. Cuando termino soltó una bocanada de aire con cansancio, se quitó la bata blanca para colgarla en el perchero antes de dirigirse por fin al encuentro de su inesperada visita.

Le desconcertó encontrarse con las luces apagadas de la oficina. Imagino que posiblemente Harry se desesperó por su tardanza y se había marchado. Estaba a medio camino de encender las luces, cuando un rayo de luz lo golpeo directamente en el pecho.

Su cuerpo se impactó contra la pared cercana, el golpe lo dejo aturdido y sin aire en los pulmones, además del intenso dolor en el pecho y espalda. Tratando de sobreponerse se palpo la ropa buscando su varita.

\- ¡Maldición! -Exclamo con los dientes apretados al darse cuenta de que la había dejado en la bata que se quitó en el laboratorio.

Apoyándose en la pared se levantó, buscando a su agresor.

Lo encontró sentado en su sillón. Aún mantenía su varita en rice dispuesto a atacarlo de nuevo. Los ojos verdes de pelinegro ardían llenos de odio y resentimiento, aunque también percibió la palidez enfermiza de su rostro.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

\- ¿Qué se siente estar casada con una mujer que ama a otro? -Pregunto sonriendo sin humor.

La pregunta que soltó fue suficiente para llenarlo de rabia. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, aguantando el dolor presente en sus costillas se enderezo para encararlo sin importa que no llevara con que defenderse.

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte. -Contesto de manera venenosa, con su típica sonrisa torcida. -tengo entendido Weasley no debió casarse por amor dado que tuvo un hijo de otro.

El rubio hablada desde su rabia, tratando de causar el mayor daño posible. No toleraba que le restregara en la cara que Hermione lo amaba tanto como para casarse para protegerlo.

El pelinegro se levantó lentamente apretando los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar. Las palabras dichas solo lograban enfurecerle más.

-Al menos yo no tuve que chantajear para lograr que se casarán conmigo. Te valiste de su nobleza y del amor que siente por mí para manipularla.

-No te engañes Potter, el resultado es el mismo. Tu usaste tu fama y renombre para tentar a Ginebra.

Draco no lucia intimidado, por lo contrario, su molestia era tal que no le importaba en lo más mínimo que su adversario volviera a atacarlo. Le causaba mayor conflicto hablar de los sentimientos de su mujer, que temer por su integridad frente al hombre que poseía quizás lo único que no podría poseer realmente, el amor de Granger.

-Eres una escoria Malfoy. Te aprovechaste de Hermione.

-¿Yo me aproveche? Lo dice la persona a la que le salvo el culo tantas veces que incluso he perdido la cuenta, le debes tu puta vida Potter, respiras porque es tan jodidamente terca para salvarte incluso de tu propia estupidez.

-¡Cállate! -Ordeno, caminando hasta clavarle la punta de la varita en el pecho.

-La verdad duele, ¿no? -Se burlo.

-Tú la obligaste a casarse contigo ¡Maldito bastardo! Voy a libarla de tu presencia, hare todo lo que este en mis manos para rescatarla de tus garras.

Draco dio un paso hacia adelante, sin importar que su piel se perforara por la presión de la varita.

-Granger es mi esposa, mi mujer y será la madre de mi hijo. No te atrevas a atravesarte en nuestro camino porque soy capaz de matarte.

-Hermione me ama Malfoy, para ella eres menos que nada.

-Sera lo que tu quiera. Pero es muy tarde para que reclames un cariño que para empezar nunca quisiste. Fuiste tan ciego y tan estúpido como para no darte cuenta y ahora solo eres un maldito cobarde egoísta.

-Mejor no hablemos de egoísmo.

-Sí, lo acepto. Toda mi vida he sido un egoísta de mierda, tome cuanto quise, nunca me preocupe por las consecuencias. -el rubio temblaba de rabia, con un manotazo aparta la varita que presionaba la piel de su pecho, haciendo que la bajara. -¿Pero qué méritos tienes para creer que mereces a Granger?

Ambos hombres se sostenían la mirada en un duelo de resistencia, la ira bullía en su interior, quizás por cosas distintas, pero la rabia se podía notar no solo en la tensión de sus cuerpos, si no en el dolor de sus corazones.

-El héroe sobre el villano. -Se burla. -Sin Hermione no hubiera sobrevivido un mes. Te crees mejor que yo, cuando toda la vida la has manipulado a tu antojo ¿Cuándo te has preocupado por lo que ella quiere? Ahora solo la quieres porque te traiciona la zorra de tu esposa, porque te has dado cuenta de la gran prostituta que es.

-Estoy dispuesto a todo para liberarla de ti. Incluso si tengo que matarte por rescatarla de tus garras no dudes que lo hare.

-¡Hazlo, Mátame!-Le reto. -Esa será la única manera en que podrás separarme de Hermione.

-La obligaste a casarse contigo solo para vengarte de Ginny y limpiar tu podrido nombre. ¿No me dirás que ahora estas enamorado? -Se burlo Harry.

Un largo silencio fue la respuesta de Draco ¿Amaba a Hermione? Pensar en sus sentimientos le causo una dolorosa punzada en la cabeza, que le nublo la vista por un instante.

La quería eso era cierto, tan cierto como que la vida a su lado era mucho más fácil, le daba calma y una calidez que no conocía. Ahora ya esperaba a su hijo y se sentía de una manera que solo puede ser definida como felicidad. No sabía si ero era amor, pero si no, estaba muy cerca de serlo.

El silencio fue interpretado por el pelinegro como negativa.

-Hermione me ama, la librare del martirio de estar casada con una sanguijuela de tu calaña. Voy a hundirte Malfoy para que termines en la cloaca que mereces tú y tus padres.

Draco furioso lo tomo por la solapa de su camisa, estrujando con fuerza la tela.

-A mis padres no los metas, ellos nada tienen que ver en esto.

-Pues tendrán mucho que ver si no dejas a Hermione libre.

-Me estas amenazando.

-Tómalo como quieras. Pero de mi cuenta corre que al menos tu padre no vuelva a ver el sol en lo que le reste de vida.

Lentamente el pelinegro había vuelto a levantar la varita hasta ponerla contra el pecho de su oponente.

-¡Expulso! -Conjuro haciendo que Draco saliera volando de nueva cuenta hasta estrellarse contra la pared.

El dolor que experimento en las costillas era intenso, probablemente se le habían roto alguna con el impacto. Eso no lo detuvo para levantarse de nueva cuenta sujetando su costado con una mano y con la otra tomo apoyo de la pared para levantarse.

-Tendrás que matarme. -Repitió con los dientes apretados. Esperaba un segundo hechizo, que incluso el héroe trágico del mundo mágico en verdad lo aniquilara, porque no había ninguna otra puta manera de separarle de su mujer. Era suya, su esposa y amiga, su amante y la futura madre de su hijo.

Mas cuando estuvo de nuevo en pie tambaleante y levanto el rostro para encararse con Potter, lo pudo ver tirado en el piso con una palidez de muerte en el rostro y los ojos cerrados. El muy idiota había sucumbido ante sus propios arrebatos.

Se acerco lentamente, pateo con la punta de su zapato la varita para alejarla.

Esa era su oportunidad de matar a Potter antes de que intente arruinarle de nuevo la vida, quitándole lo único bueno que ha conseguido de toda su vida de mierda.

Puede simplemente dejarlo morir. Tiene las suficientes pruebas para mostrar que se encuentra en tratamiento. Tiene firmado de puño y letra del elegido un documento que lo exime de cualquier culpa en caso de que muera bajo su cuidado.

Tiene en sus manos el poder de eliminar a su gran rival de amores. Ya nadie se presentará en su puerta para amenazarle con llevarse a Granger de su lado. La comadreja no será un obstáculo, muerto Potter, el ya no representará un riesgo.

Se inclina sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de Harry, toma su mano para checar que aún está presente un débil pulso. Respira de manera superficial, el color a fluido por completo de su rostro.

¿Qué debe hacer? Salvarlo para que arruine su vida o dejarlo morir para liberarse de su carga. Ahí encuentra su respuesta-

Con ese pensamiento en mente, camina rápidamente a su laboratorio para coger la formula recién hecha que aún permanece en el caldero, además de recuperar la varita de su bata.

Es muy inteligente para dejar cabos sueltos, mando mensajes urgentes a Longbottom y a Parkinson. Sabe que llegaran tarde para cualquier cosa, sin embargo, los quiere para constatar los inevitables hechos que están por ocurrir.

Su mano se mantiene firme cuando empuña su varita. Puede tener mil dudas, pero en ese momento lo único seguro, quizás lo único claro en su cabeza es que no está dispuesto a perder a Hermione.

La punta de su varita comienza a iluminarse creando una mota de luz roja que se vuelve poco a poco más intensa antes de tocar el cuerpo de un inconsciente hombre que se encuentra ya en el umbral de la muerte.

*o*O*o*

Hermione peina los largos cabellos negros de su hija con suma delicadeza. Está preparándola para dormir.

-¿Aun no llega papa?

La castaña abre los ojos sorprendida es la primera vez que Destiny llama de esa manera a Draco. su pecho se llena de una calidez que la inunda y provoca que la emoción se agolpe en su garganta causándole un nudo difícil de deshacer.

-No debe tardan en llegar, ha tenido mucho trabajo últimamente.

La niña no contesta nada, pero la tristeza es evidente en su pequeño rostro.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Pregunta con cautela.

-¿Siempre me van a querer? -Pregunto bajito, casi en un susurro, por miedo a la respuesta.

La hizo girar por completo para mirarle a los ojos antes de contestar con toda sinceridad.

-Siempre, siempre te vamos a amar, no importa que pase tu siempre serás nuestra hija ¿Lo entiendes?

Tiny sonrió feliz dejándose besar por su mama. Qué bueno era tener una mama de verdad.

-Ya es hora de dormir. -Le indico, después de abrazarla y besarla con cariño.

-Puedes quedarte conmigo hasta que duerma. -Suplico.

-Por supuesto.

Apenas el sopor del sueño comenzaba a llegar, cuando un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en la planta baja, haciéndolas sobresaltar.

Hermione cubrió la boca de Destiny para que no gritara. Alguien había irrumpido en su casa. No llevaba la varita consigo por lo cual no podría defenderse. Su mente comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora, para encontrar una salida.

Había una ventana, pero estaban en el segundo piso, sería demasiado peligro intentar salir por ahí. Podrían resbalar de la cornisa y caer.

Con señas le indico a la pequeña que guardara silencio, abrió la ventana para que creyeran que habían salido por ahí. Pero contrario a eso se encerraron dentro del enorme armario entre las cajas de zapatos y la ropa. Destiny abrazaba con fuerza a su muñeca, tenía mucho miedo y temblaba. Hermione la abrazaba a su vez de manera protectora.

El sonido de pasos era cada vez más cercano. La puerta de la habitación había sido abierta de manera abrupta.

-¿Dónde están? No pueden huir de mí. -Se escuchaba la voz de un hombre que no pudo identificar por completo. -Se que están aquí y si no se entregan me harán enfadar y pagar por ello.

Cuando la puerta del armario se abrió, Hermione esperaba lo peor. Sintió como movía la ropa colgada a su lado y que removían las cajas buscándolas. Fue en ese momento cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos para descubrir que el hombre que había entrado a la fuerza en su casa era nada más y nada menos de Rodolphus Lestrange.

El hombre estaba a un palmo de su cara, pero por los gruñidos frustrados se dio cuenta que no podía verlas aun cuando estuviera a escasos centímetros de ellas. Se percato entonces de que posiblemente Destiny estaba haciendo magia involuntaria por miedo. Estaba muy lejos de sospechar que era la protección de la muñeca lo que les había ayudado.

No sabe exactamente por cuanto tiempo estuvieron dentro del armario antes de atreverse a salir. Habían escuchado como destrozo la habitación y hasta que los ruidos cesaron Hermione se dispuso a abandonar su escondite.

-Espera aquí. -Le pidió a Destiny, apartando mechones de cabello que se habían pegado a su rostro húmedo por las lágrimas.

\- ¡No, por favor! -Suplico. -No me dejes sola.

-No voy a dejarte. -Intento tranquilizarla. -Solo me cerciorare que es seguro salir ya.

Destiny se negó a soltarla. Con cautela se asomaron por la puerta, Hermione como pudo cargo a su hija entre sus brazos y casi corrió a la habitación que compartía con Draco para tomar su varita. A penas la tuvo en sus manos se desapareció del lugar.

. . .

Era bastante tarde cuando llamaron con fuerza a la puerta. Enfadado se levantó de la cama para atender a quien llama, pues no dejan de insistir. En días como ese se arrepentía de no tener servidumbre, a veces era útil tener a alguien que se hiciera cargo de despachar a los inoportunos.

Apenas abrió la puerta iba a maldecir a quien estuviera del otro lado, pero las palabras murieron en su boca, cuando se encontrar con Hermione descalza, vestida con su pijama con la pequeña Tiny en sus brazos.

-¿Están bien? -Pregunto apresurándose a cargar el mismo a la niña y haciéndose a un lado para que pasara.

\- Rodolphus Lestrange. -Fue la respuesta que hizo palidecer a Nott. -Hay que avisar a Draco que no vaya a casa. -Pidió casi sin aliento. -También hay que avisar al ministerio para que manden aurores. Dudo mucho que aun este, pero será mejor que investiguen.

Después de recostar a la niña en una de las habitaciones, Theo le ofreció una taza de té para que pudiera calmarse en lo que llegaba Draco. Le había mandado un mensaje urgente y esperaba que no tardará en llegar. Solo así estaría más tranquila la castaña.

Con una cobija sobre los hombros y el líquido resbalando por su garganta, se sintió un poco mejor.

-¿Sabes que quería?

La angustia se hizo presente en los ojos castaños.

-Estoy casi segura de que iba por mi hija.

\- ¿Por Destiny?

Por seguridad de la niña, nadie además de los padres de Draco y Harry, sabían del verdadero origen de Destiny. Pero dadas las circunstancias comenzó a contar a Theo todo lo referente a su hija adoptiva.

-¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho? -Pregunto montándose un poco herido.

-Lo siento en verdad, no es por falta de confianza te lo aseguro. Con lo delicado del asunto, creemos que entre menos personas sepan lo que acabo de decirte será lo mejor para Tiny. No quiero que nadie la juzgue por las acciones de sus verdaderos padres.

-Comprendo. -Acepto al final.

Siguieron conversando un poco más sobre el asunto, creyendo que la niña se encontraba dormida. Pero no podían estar más equivocados pues desde hacía mucho tiempo la pequeña se encontraba escuchándolos desde las escaleras que estaba frente al salón en que se encontraban.

Destiny acababa se enterarse del nombre de sus verdaderos padres, aun cuando no comprendía quien habían sido, por lo que pudo entender supo que no eran personas buenas.


	33. Morir

Morir…

Así sin más, cerrar los ojos y perderse en un limbo donde no existe el dolor o sufrimiento. Donde ese maldito odio que siente no le carcoma las entrañas dejándolo tan desgarrado y herido que esta enloqueciendo poco a poco.

Esta exhausto, cansado de tanta mierda. Harto de luchar una batalla perdida desde el maldito día que nació. Ha perdido todo lo que ha amado, una familia, sus padre y seres queridos. Fue exiliado de un mundo que por derecho le correspondía, privado de crecer en un entorno que le pudo proveer de los medios suficientes para defenderse, para no ser solo un cordero criado para el matadero.

Esclavizado y condenado. Con unos tíos que le aborrecían con el alma y que tuvieron por bien demostrar sus mezquinos sentimientos cada puto día que vivió bajo su techo. Abandonado como un desecho en un viejo trastero bajo las escaleras.

La magia llego a su vida solo para hacerle ganar confianza, para darle una renovada fuerza en el descubrimiento que a pesar de lo jodida que estaba su vida, todo podía mejor.

¡Estúpido! No era más que un maldito estúpido que creyó encajar en un mundo al que si estaba destinado a pertenecer y podría ser feliz a lado de personas que se volvieron esa familia que nunca tuvo, solo para confiarse y perderles de nuevo.

Era el elegido, el niño que destronaría a un maldito mestizo loco de poder. Fue su fijación lo que lo llevo de nuevo a equilibrarse entre el dolor de ver como morían aquellos a quien amaba.

Se aferro a un amor para resistir, para soportar lo impensable hasta librar la guerra. Creyó que todo había valido la pena, que merecía la calma posterior al caos, creyó con una fe ciega que al fin podría ser feliz.

De nuevo era ese niño abandonado de sus recuerdos, sin amor o afecto, en un mundo gris y triste. Bien pudiera tener magia, pero eso ya no significaba nada en absoluto cuando carecía de todo lo demás.

Estaba desahuciado, condenado de nuevo. La fría muerte respiraba en su hombro, esperando, acechando. No faltaba mucho para dejarse envolver por sus cadavéricos brazos. Con el terminaría su historia de héroe trágico, no habría una continuación del cuento de los tres hermanos, no tendría jamás un hijo a quien heredarle la capa de invisibilidad.

Nunca, seria padre. La afirmación le sentó terriblemente mal.

Sería Malfoy, la escoria que tenía delante quien tendría a la única mujer buena que en realidad lo había amado. Tendría el privilegio del que él jamás podría disfrutar. Ese pensamiento fue determinante para perder la poca cordura que poseía. Sabiendo lo que sabía jamás toleraría recibir ayuda del desgraciado, por tanto, estaba condenado.

Moriría, sí.

Pero antes llevaría a ese maldito malnacido por delante, para que se pudriera por fin en el infierno que merecía. Solo de esa manera podría librar a la dulce Hermione de tan terrible alimaña. No había otro camino que matarle.

Con esa intención elevo su mano temblorosa y débil. Forzándose en resistir un poco más. Su vista comenzaba a ser borrosa, podía percibir que su fin estaba cerca cuando incluso le comenzó a costar demasiado trabajo respirar.

El calor que le invadía se concentró en su pecho como un oleaje de lava hirviendo, era su odio lo que lo movía esta vez para aguantar. Sentía el cuerpo entumecido y ardiendo. Tambaleante dio un paso y luego otro para acercarse a Malfoy, dudando que pudiera cumplir su objetivo a esa distancia.

Sus labios hormigueaban, paladeando ya la maldición asesina.

Draco estaba aturdido después de golpear con fuerza la pared, todavía intentaba incorporarse cuando su vista se oscureció por completo.

Era tarde para cualquier cosa que no fuera abandonarse a la muerte, si pudiera sonreirá con sarcasmo lo haría. Ni siquiera tenía la maldita suerte de cumplir con su última encomienda. Solo esperaba que Ron pudiera salvar a Hermione de las garras de ese despreciable.

Para cuando su cuerpo golpe contra el frio piso, Potter estaba casi inconsciente, el ardiente dolor en su pecho lo estaba terminando de consumir, el calor interno contrastaba con el frio de muerte de su piel pálida.

Potter no era consintiente de nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Todo eran ecos confusos, sonidos amortiguados, ropa rascándose, cristales rompiéndose, palabras que no alcanzaba a entender, quizás eran gritos.

El calor abrazador fue mermando con cada corta respiración, hasta que ceso el dolor junto con las débiles respiraciones.

Se dejo sumergir en el vórtice que sabía bien separaba la vida de la muerte.

Fue cuando la escucho.

-¡Harry!

De nuevo el dolor se hizo presente partiéndolo en dos, un sabor salado inundo su boca.

-¡Harry! La desesperación era palpable en la voz femenina.

Fue su nombre en la voz que creyó era de su madre la última cosa que escucho antes de que su corazón dejara de latir.

*o*O*o*

La rabia bulle infernal en su interior, arrasando todo cuanto se puso en su camino como un torbellino destructor. Destrozo todo a su paso a punta de maldiciones, despedazo los muebles, los tapices en las paredes, las cortinas, hizo explotar las puertas que se atravesaron a su paso en la búsqueda de sus víctimas.

Sentir la resistencia de esa varita hurtada lo elevo mucho en esa explosión de furia. Maldijo una y mil veces a los malditos que le capturaron, a los traidores de la sangre, a todos esos desgraciados que no son más que escoria por tener algo que por derecho no les corresponde.

Todo a su paso fue teñido por su infinita rabia, mas no era ningún estúpido, no podía estar por demasiado tiempo en aquel lugar sin correr el riesgo de que lo atraparan.

Fue un arrebato ir por la niña, pero la quería a su lado, después de todo era lo único que le quedaba de Bellatrix. Ya no importaba que no fuera su hija, como tampoco que fuera la prueba de la infidelidad de su mujer. Todo lo que quería en esos momentos es tenerla de vuelta.

De momento tenía un escondite seguro y una desena de mortifagos bajo su mando, lo que le proporcionaba los medios suficientes para tener a Destiny. El oro no era problema, su cuñada se había encargado en su última visita de proveer lo suficiente para subsistir en buenas condiciones por una buena temporada.

Tenerla a su lado era el primer paso, sería la motivación para emprender sus planes. Deseaba lograr lo que su Lord no había hecho, derrocar al actual gobierno y desterrar a todos los miserables impuros y mestizos, a todo aquel que se atravesara en su camino. Los mataría a todos, a cada uno de ellos de ser necesario, nada ni nadie lo detendría.

Ganaría esta vez, costara lo que costara y para entonces Destiny seria su pilar, aquella en quien depositar sus sueños de una nueva era para los pocos elegidos. Sería su hija y como tal seguiría su legado.

Su mente, aunque trastornada es fría y tiene claro su objetivo, vengarse de los infieles, de todos los magos de segunda, mestizos y muggles. No descansara hasta hacerlos pagar de manera proporcional a sus ofensas. Los odia a todos, cada uno de ellos sufrirán. Después del elegido caerá el resto, con un sufrimiento similar o peor.

Aunque pensándolo bien, nadie podría sufrir más que el famoso niño que vivió. La maldición que lo aquejaba era peor en muchos sentidos. No había sido un hecho al azar que la hubiese elegido especialmente para él.

Cuando logro hacerse con la varita de aquel insipiente Auror, no lo pensó mucho para conjurar ese maleficio en contra de Potter. Le sorprendía que a esas alturas el desenlace no se hubiera llevado a cabo, pero era cuestión de tiempo para llegar al punto de no retorno. La muerte sería un alivio que jamás tendría y esa metamorfosis representaría su más grande logro, pues sería una manera de convertir al salvador del mundo mágico en algo que solo existía en las peores pesadillas de los magos.

Necesitaba tener acceso a la niña. Sabiendo que requería ayuda para lograrlo no lo pensó dos veces antes de aventurarse a la mansión Malfoy.

Tenía conocimiento que habían puesto salvaguardas y que siempre había alguien vigilando desde las sombras. Aun a pesar de todo, Narcisa seguía siendo la única persona en que confiaba y no era ningún estúpido como para no contemplar que su cuñada debía de mantener las apariencias para proteger a su familia. Pretendería que lo delataba para no levantar sospechas, pero seguiría ayudándolo tanto como pudiera.

Nada de magia debía ser conjurada cuando se acercó a los enormes terrenos que rodeaban la Mansión de los Malfoy. Aun existía un sinfín de túneles secretos que conducían por kilómetros y kilómetros de redes, algunos conducían a una muerte segura, unos pocos llevaban a las entrañas de la antigua Mansión.

Eran muy pocos aquellos que conocía el lugar lo suficientemente bien para no corres riesgos. Solo una persona los había conocido a cabalidad y ya había muerto, sin embargo, buena parte de sus conocimientos fueron transmitidos ante la posibilidad de llegar a ocupar un rápido escape.

A pesar de su apariencia demente y su aspecto descuidado, Bella era sumamente hábil. Sus tendencias crueles no hablaban tanto de su inteligencia, como de sus bajos instintos, pero que no mostrara una brillantez como la de su hermana Narcisa no quería decir que tuviera grandes talentos.

Todo el tiempo que permaneció en los confines de la mansión de su cuñado se dio a la tarea de recorrer ese laberinto de túneles, incluso aumentando las trampas, las protecciones e incluso habilitando un par de cuevas como posibles escondites.

Ahora esa valiosa información estaba en poder de Rodolphus y el la emplearía de la mejor manera posible para sus fines. De momento se encontraba caminando por el túnel indicado que lo llevaría al interior del lugar, buscaba tener una nueva entrevista con Narcisa.

Un último muro de roca solida lo separaba de lograr parte de su objetivo. Tocando la piedra indicada se abrió para darle paso al interior de un vestidor en desuso.

Salió sacudiéndose el polvo, caminando con seguridad como si estuviera recorriendo su propia casa. Recuperada la calma se dirigió al despacho principal esperando encontrarse ya fuera con Narcisa o con el patético de Lucius.

Cuando traspaso la puerta del despacho se encontró con Malfoy, sentado tras su escritorio con una copa de vino en las manos.

Si le sorprendió su presencia no lo mostro en ningún momento. Por el contrario, se levantó de su asiento para servir una segunda copa que ofreció al hombre que estaba allanando su casa.

-¡Bienvenido! -Exclamo en un tono familiar.

Asistiendo con un movimiento de cabeza en agradecimiento, tomo la copa y bebió el contenido de un solo trago.

-A pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez.

-Mucho tiempo es verdad. -Afirmo el rubio sin dejar translucir ninguna emoción. Su rostro de piel blanca volvía a ser una máscara perfectamente diseñada para esconder sus verdaderas intenciones. -Narcisa se encuentra enferma, me temo que no puedo molestar para que te dé la bienvenida.

El gesto en el rostro de Rodolphus no le agrado a Lucius, parecía genuinamente preocupado por sus palabras.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Nada de importancia. -Admitió ocultando el malestar. -Pero yo te puedo ayudar en lo que necesites.

-Dudo mucho que puedas ayudarme. -Contesto en un tono burlón, señalando su bastón donde alguna vez había estado su varita.

El rubio sonrió con arrogancia.

-Te sorprendería saber lo que puedo lograr. Te recuerdo que aun con todo no volví a ser encarcelo, aquí me tienes, libre y limitado solo por algún tiempo respecto a la magia para guardar un poco las apariencias, -Mintió. - y tengo por nuera a una heroína de guerra que me ha abierto la puerta a buenas conexiones.

Fue el turno de Rodolphus de sonreír. Por mucho que le desagradara llevaba algo de razón, a pesar de despreciar profundamente a Hermione Granger, tenía que admitir que emparentar con ella era un salvoconducto para ocupar un puesto privilegiado en el mundo mágico.

-En tal caso requiero de tu ayuda.

-Tu dirás. -Lo insto a explicarse.

-Quiero a la hija de Bella a mi lado. No me importa lo que tengas que hacer, pero la quiero conmigo. Fui a recuperarla a casa de tu hijo y de esa sangre sucia, pero lograron escapar.

-Puedo ayudarte. -Admitió. -Pero eso llevara tiempo para no levantar sospechas en contra de mí y los míos. -Dijo indiferente. -Potter no tardara en caer y con su muerte podemos crear una distracción para secuestrar a la pequeña.

-Su fin está cerca, incluso me sorprende que a estas alturas aun respire.

-Por lo que se apenas sobrevive. Fuiste muy hábil al hechizarlo. -Halago. -Nadie ha podido dar con un contra hechizo para salvarle.

-Nunca lo encontraran. -Contesto Apretando los puños.

-Estoy seguro, siempre has sido contundente y no tardara en morir.

-Bueno en eso te equivocas Lucius, el gran Harry Potter no morirá, al menos no en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Digamos que solamente dejara de ser para siempre quien es. Es irónico si lo piensas bien, incluso tendrá un fin bastante poético, pasará de amarlo todo mundo a temerle y odiarle.

Un ligero temblor se hizo presente en la mano derecha de Lucius, quien hábilmente lo disimulo al tomar su bastón con un poco más de fuerza.

-Déjame adivinar. -Contesto el rubio intentando que la voz no demostrara la impresión que sentía en ese instante. -Sufrirá el mismo fin que Lázaro Crunch.

La respuesta de Malfoy fue la sonrisa macabra de Rodolphus.

*o*O*o*

Recostada en su cama, se abrazaba con fuerza a su muñeca. Con cinco años podía comprender algunas cosas, entre ellas que sus padres estaban muertos y que no habían sido buenas personas. Saberlo lastimo su joven corazón llenándolo de angustia y desazón.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, fingió estar dormida. Aun con los ojos cerrados pudo percibir como un lado de la cama su hundía. El perfume de Hermione pronto se coló en sus fosas nasales haciendo que la tirantez de su cuerpo se aflojara un poco.

Suavemente acaricio su cabeza, antes de depositar un suave beso en su coronilla. Un suspiro escapo de su garganta por la tranquilidad que ese gesto le proporcionaba.

Pensó entonces que si Hermione la quería a pesar de saber bien quien eran sus padres, no debía preocuparse del todo.

-Voy a cuidar de ti. -Escucho susurrarle abrazándola con cariño a pesar de creerla dormida.

No necesitaba más para calmar su agitado corazón. Destiny creía fiel mente que asi seria. Con ese último pensamiento se quedó por fin dormida con el cobijo de los brazos de su nueva mama reconfortándola.

. . .

Angustiada espero la llegada de Draco. No podía calmarse a pesar de la petición de Nott de que fuera a descansar y que el esperaría por su llegada.

Pasaron las horas con una lentitud asfixiante, hasta que llego una lechuza con una carta dirigida al dueño de la casa.

" _ **Estoy trabajando, llegare mañana"**_

 _ **DM**_

Eso era todo, ni una línea dedicada a ella o a su hija. Ni siquiera se había preocupado por preguntar por su estado. Algo muy dentro de Hermione se rompió.

Quizás era algo simple y sin importancia. Tal vez tenía demasiado trabajo para acudir a casa de Theo y comprobar con sus propios ojos que su pequeña familia se encontrara bien, sin embargo, esto era una prueba de que algo entre ellos se había roto.

Sin la magia presente, la ilusión del amor que los había unido ya no existía, como tampoco la necesitada de preocuparse por el bienestar del otro.

Se preguntaba si las cosas serían así a partir de entonces. El seria indiferente a su existencia y ella lloraría en silencio de nuevo por su corazón roto, sumando a esa ecuación a un bebe que crecía en su vientre que no había sido concebido por amor, sino por magia.

Le tocaría de nuevo amar en silencio, esperando con todas sus fuerzas ser correspondida.

No, no podía ser de esa manera. No se permitiría de nuevo cultivar un amor que no era reciproco. Bastante había aprendido ya de vivir anhelando un cariño que jamás seria suyo, más aun ahora tenía dos personitas a quienes enseñar sobre vivir sin dependencias.

Cumpliría entonces, sin más con el contrato. Disfrutaría ese tiempo y cuando todo terminara se alejaría sin reproches ni culpas. Amaría a sus hijos por dos, por ella y ese padre que solo sería una presencia en sus vidas.

Con esa resolución se fue a dormir ya entrada la madrugada a la habitación de invitados que su amigo le había asignado. Ahí ya dormía su pequeña Destiny, abrazando como siempre a su muñeca Isabella.

Se recostó a su lado, acariciando sus cabellos para calmarse. Le beso, prometiéndole en voz baja que siempre la cuidaría sin importar nada.

. . .

Por la mañana, con la mente en calma y el corazón menos agitado, aunque adolorido. Pudo ser capaz de razonar que sin importar que la relación de pareja con Draco se terminara, harían siempre lo mejor para sus hijos.

Sin importar el exterior frio de Malfoy, sabía que tenía un buen corazón, que bajo toda la fachada que mostraba ante los demás había cosas de suma importancia para el rubio. Su familia siempre había sido lo más importante en los momentos mas críticos.

Habían sido sus padres la razón por la que en primera instancia se había marcado como mortifago. Su necesidad de mantenerlos a salvo del innombrable fue determinante para estar en el lado equivocado en la guerra.

Su amor por Ginny lo llevo a mostrar una faceta completamente diferente, mostrando una persona de sentimientos profundos. No era un príncipe azul, no era completamente bueno, pero aun en la oscuridad que rodeo su vida, salieron a flote virtudes suficientes para rescatar su lado más humano.

No sería diferente con sus hijos. Podía notar por sus actitudes que en realidad consideraba a Destiny como hija suya. No tenía por qué ser diferente con un hijo de ambos, lo amaría tanto como lo amaría ella misma.

*o*O*o*

Hacía varias semanas que lo seguía. Sabía bien que debía olvidarlo, eso era lo más racional dadas las circunstancias, pero el corazón no sabe de razones y a pesar del tiempo y todo lo que han vivido por separado aún guarda en su interior un amor que sobrevive en contra de los pronósticos.

El no entra en sus planes, no puede darse el lujo de acercarse y decirle que le sigue amando. Que su corazón le pertenece desde aquella vez que la salvo de caer de su escoba mientras practicaban en la clase de vuelo. Que aun con 11 años y sin saber lo que realmente debía ser el amor, la cautivo.

A la distancia lo veía feliz, con aquella infeliz muggle que odiaba ya con toda el alma. La odiaba de la misma manera que había odiado a Pansy por quitarle las atenciones de su amado.

Aun a pesar de saber que estaba condenada a morir pronto, eso no le ayudaba a contener la rabia al verlos juntos.

Dhapne debía seguir con sus planes para salvarse de la ruina, no importaba que siguiera amando a Zabini. Se aferraba a la esperanza que en un futuro no muy lejano quizás podría tener la oportunidad de conquistarle, pero ahora no era el tiempo.

Se fue al verlos besarse, limpiando con furia la rebelde lagrima que corrió por su mejilla.

. . .

Ariana es una joven voluntaria en el albergue donde Zabini hace su servicio comunitario. Se podría decir que fue amor a primera vista. El moreno tenía unas horas de haber sido presentado formalmente cuando ya tenía a la pequeña rubia en sus brazos. La libro de una caída aparatosa y desde entonces se habían vuelto inseparables.

Rápidamente habían pasado de ser amigos a novios, y a las pocas semanas ya vivían juntos. Ariana vivía la vida así, sin pensar demasiado las cosas, no le gustaba perder el tiempo y por eso en la relación que mantenía con Blaise en muchas ocasiones, sino en todas, ella tomaba la iniciativa.

-Tengo poco tiempo para perderlo por tonterías. -Le había dicho una vez con una sonrisa alegre. Sin importar que hablara de su fatal desenlace.

Estaba desahuciada. Moriría pronto y eso era un hecho. Le costó aceptarlo al principio, pero después de meditarlo un poco se dio cuenta que quería vivir al máximo por lo que dejaría de preocuparse.

Blaise era una historia aparte, le costaba aceptar el fin de su pareja. Amaba su frescura, la alegría que siempre manaba de ella, la amabilidad y ese espíritu fuerte. Por esa razón desde hacía un par de días tenía en mente visitar a Draco para solicitar su ayuda.

Si en el mundo Muggle no había cura para la enfermedad de Ariana, quizás en el mundo mágico encontraría una solución. Quizás ella estaba resignada, pero él no lo aceptada y haría todo lo posible para salvarla. No le importaba romper de nuevo las reglas sin con eso garantizaba que sobreviviría.

-¿Estas bien? -Pregunto la rubia al verlo repentinamente serio.

-Si claro. -Se apresuro a decir.

-Mmmmmm no te creo. -Dijo señalándolo acusadoramente.

-La verdad es que voy a visitar a un viejo amigo.

-¿Por qué estaría preocupado por eso?

Zabini sonrió. -No término de la mejor manera nuestra amistad. Quería a la chica que estaba enamorada perdidamente de él.

-Tema complicado. -Se limitó a decir la delgada rubia antes de besarlo.

Ese beso fue lo ultimo que vio Daphne antes de marcharse para continuar con sus planes.


	34. No me arrepiento de nada

Debería arrepentirse por su poca fuerza de voluntad y autocontrol. Fue demasiado fácil perder todas sus reservas para dejarse llevar en un momento tan poco apropiado, sin embargo, no se arrepentía de absolutamente nada.

Se movió por pura inercial para concederle el paso. Aún estaba adormilado por el sueño reciente y hacia apenas unos segundos estaba dispuesto a cantarle un par de verdades a cualquier pobre desgraciado que se había atrevido a tocar su puerta a esas horas de la mañana, sin embargo, fue suficiente verla para que todo pensamiento coherente huyera de su mente.

Paso a su lado, rozando su brazo causándole un estremecimiento. Girando lentamente el cuerpo mientras cerraba la puerta se encontró mirándola de espalda, observando su rítmico caminar. Sus cabellos rubios y largos se mecían con cada paso. Como siempre, los llevaba sueltos y ciertamente despeinados.

Theo camina un par de pasos tras de ella, con las manos en los bolsillos y sus ojos puestos en cada movimiento en su andar.

Tenia un cuerpo menudo y espigado, sus curvas se insinuaban tímidamente bajo sus ropas estrambóticas de siempre. Aun con todo se quedo un rato en silencio, solo mirando, hasta que giro para encontrarse con su mirada evaluativa.

-Buen día. -Saludo con voz cantarina.

Sus grandes ojos azules esperaban una respuesta, que llego un poco mas tarde cuando la mirada de Nott se elevó lo suficiente para encontrarlos.

-Buen día. -Contesto escueto aun escaneando su imagen.

Trataba de encontrar que era eso que le llamaba poderosamente la atención. No sabía definir qué era lo que le obligaba a mantener esa necesidad casi enfermiza por tenerla.

Luna no es de esas mujeres llenas de curvas, no era sensual, ni sexual en ningún sentido. Solo era, asi sin mas cautivante en su estado mas natural y femenino. No era lo que portaba, si no la paz que irradiaba en cuanto entraba en cualquier habitación.

Era una paz que le encandilaba y le llamaba como si el fuera una mísera polilla buscando la luz.

-En que te puedo ayudar.

-Vengo a ver a Hermione y a Tiny.

-No crees que es muy temprano para visitas. -Pregunto recargando la espalda en una de las paredes.

-No para Hermione, ya debe estar a punto de salir.

Apenas termino la frase la castaña se asomó a la sala.

-Buen día, Hermione. Te traje tus cosas y las de Tiny. – La rubia le tendio un pequeño bolso.

-Hola Luna, muchas gracias.

-No me dirás que te atreviste a ir solo su mansión sola. -Dijo Nott repentinamente enojado.

-No te preocupes Theo, no es lo que estas pensando. -Se apresuro Hermione en intervenir. -Aprendí desde la guerra que siempre debes de tener un plan de escape. Siempre tengo preparado varios equipajes en puntos estratégicos por si tengo que salir de prisa. Lo había dejado de hacer, pero desde que Lestrager esta suelto volví a mis viejas costumbres.

Nott movió la cabeza en entendimiento, un poco avergonzado por su arrebato.

-Tiny está a punto de salir. Gracias por todo Theo, pero tenemos que movernos de inmediato.

-No tienen por qué, este es un lugar seguro.

-Es muy arriesgado, incluso para ti. Además, no tardaran mucho en buscarnos entre nuestras amistades mas cercanas.

-Es mas arriesgado que vaya ustedes dos solas. Aquí al menos puedo cuidar de ustedes.

-No estarán sola. -Contesto Luna, fijando sus ojos en los de Nott.

No tenia mucho que opinar al respecto Nott, después de todo tenía razón. Por mucho que no le agradara tenían que ser lógicos en ese momento y lo mejor era que Hermione tomara todas las medidas necesarias para proteger a Destiny, ahora que sabia que Rodolphus estaba tras ella.

-Aquí tienes el traslador que me pediste. -Se apresuro a decir la rubia, abriendo una caja para dejar a la vista un espejo redondo con una base plateada que se había roto del mango.

Tiny entro a la sala sin hacer mucho ruido, tranquila y seria como siempre. Se aferro a la falda de Hermione antes de saludar a Luna y a Theo.

-Todo estará bien. -Dijo Nott acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña.

Luna le dio un corto abrazo y le entrego también una pequeña mochila. -Aquí puedes meter a Isabella para que no la pierdas en el viaje, así estará segura.

Pensando en la seguridad de su muñeca la pequeña siguió en consejo de su tía Luna, metiéndola en la mochila y colgándola en su espalda antes de tomar el pequeño objeto de la caja como le indico Hermione.

Desaparecieron a los pocos minutos después de una corta despedida.

Fue quedarse solos que la tensión creció en el cuerpo de Nott. Tener a Luna es su casa era toda una tentación en su estado de confusión actual.

Luna estaba completamente ajena a la guerra que libraba en ese momento el castaño. Observaba con curiosidad a su alrededor viendo los marcos de plata que se encontraban sobre las pocas repisas.

A decir verdad, no había demasiado que ver, todos los muros eran de un blanco impoluto y no había ningún tipo de adorno aparte de los 3 marcos con fotos mágicas no había ningún indicio de que alguien habitara el lugar.

En el primer marco estaba la foto de una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños y los mismos ojos azules de Nott.

-Tu madre era muy bonita. -Comento Luna, sacando un poco al muchacho de su letargo.

Hubiera querido preguntar como sabia que era su madre, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo. Después de todo no era difícil suponer quien era cuando el poseía algunos rasgos y características de su progenitora.

-Tus amigos. -Dijo poco después viendo la imagen moverse de 4 jóvenes Slytherin que parecían ataviados con túnicas de gala.

-Este será para tu amor. -Acaricio el marco vacío. -Aunque crees que jamás ninguna foto estará en este marco.

-¿Cómo…?

-Eres como Draco, tienen miedo de dar un paso adelante y darse cuenta de que merecen ser felices.

El comentario de Luna le sentó mal. Quiso negar que tuviera razón, pero en el fondo de su interior siempre se había sentido de esa manera.

Se acerco a ella, hasta tenerla a un palmo de distancia. La había tomado por los brazos casi de manera violenta, haciéndola chocar con su cuerpo. Fue entonces con su cercanía, con el calor de su cuerpo y el dulce aroma que despedían sus cabellos rubios, que perdió todo pensamiento coherente y la beso.

Fue violento al principio. Era mucha su necesidad y sus ansias, quería exorcizarse de esos deseos poco castos de poseer a Luna, quería borrarla de su mente para no sentirse tan perdido.

Creyó tontamente que al besarla todo terminaría, que una vez probando el fruto prohibido sería más fácil sacarla de su sistema, pero no era así, por el contrario. Besarla estaba resultando tanto como usar una droga, era completamente adictivo.

Su violencia se aplaco al segundo que sintió la suavidad de sus labios contra los suyos, entonces se movió lento, saboreando, acariciando con sus labios y la punta de su lengua. Quería más, no podía detenerse.

La ínsito a separa los labios, jugueteando con su lengua, en cuanto lo logro, un gemido satisfecho salió de su garganta. Soltándola de los brazos la atrajo en un apretado abrazo, antes de que uno de sus brazos se aferrara a su estrecha cintura mientras que su mano libre la sujetaba de la nuca para ahondar en ese juego de bocas.

La escucho suspirar y corresponder con timidez sus exigencias hasta que el estrepito de cristales rompiéndose lo volvió a la realidad.

El marco que había mantenido sujeto Luna en su mano se había resbalado y al golpearse el cristal se rompió con tan mala suerte que en el proceso hacia cortado uno de los fragmentos el tobillo de la chica haciendo que un hilito de sangre rápidamente ensuciara sus medias.

-Lo siento. -Ser había disculpado torpemente el castaño.

No sabia bien si se disculpaba por su arrebato de besarla o por el corte que se había hecho por su causa.

-Estoy bien. -Insistió con las mejillas arreboladas y los labios hinchados. -No a sido nada.

Nott parecía no escucharla solo podía ver el rojo de su sangre manchando la ropa de Luna y el desespero se hizo presente.

-Estoy bien. -Insistió tocando su brazo para sacarlo de su estado aletargado. -Con un poco de díctamo quedara todo solucionado.

Nott asistió en afirmación y casi corrió para conseguir lo que necesitaba. Apenas regreso la hizo sentarse en uno de los sillones para ser el mismo quien curara la pequeña herida.

Pasado el susto y siendo mas consiente de la situación en sí, se maldijo internamente. Tener las piernas ya desnudas de Luna a un palmo de narices ya no resultaba tan buena idea como antes.

No, no se arrepentía de besarla.

*o*O*o*

Por mucho que le simpatizara su inesperada visita, no era el mejor momento para ello. A pesar de todo, se había hecho aun lado para dejarla pasar cuando le había pedido hablar.

Mientras hacía algunas cosas a un lado, para despejar uno de los sillones y su visita pudiera sentarse, se disculpo avergonzado por el desorden.

-Lamento el desorden ¿Qué ocurre? -Pregunto tenso, tratando de hacer esa visita lo más corta posible para buscar a Harry.

-¿Es cierto? -Cuestiono con casi en un susurro.

-¿Ciento qué? -Pregunto a su vez desconcertado el pelirrojo.

-Draco y Hermione se casaron por conveniencia.

-¿Quién te dijo?

-¡Es verdad! -Urgió casi llorando. Sus ojos azules estaban cristalizados por las lágrimas parecía a punto de llorar.

Ron lo pensó por un momento, si Astoria sabia de la situación no tenía por qué negarlo.

-Es verdad.

La rubia suspiro con alivio. Lo que enfado mucho a Ron al suponer las razones.

-Malfoy no es una buena persona.

-Si lo es.

-No Astoria, no es un buen hombre. Puede ser que por estar enamorada de ese tipo no veas lo que es verdaderamente, pero el no te conviene. El que hubiera obligado a Hermione a casarte debería de darte al menos una idea del desgraciado que es

-Te equivocas y es precisamente también lo que sientes por Hermione lo que te ciega a lo demás.

-La obligo. -Dijo casi en un bufido.

-Granger es un adulto, se sabe defender perfectamente. Si no hubiera querido casarse no lo hubiera hecho. No se cual fue su acuerdo o cuanto durara, pero es un hecho que ambos lo hicieron en mutuo acuerdo.

-No es así. -Contesto dando un par de pasos amenazante al lugar donde estaba sentada.

-Lo es. -Dijo levantándose para enfrentar al molesto pelirrojo.

-¡Como puedes estar tan ciega! -Exclamo con exasperación.

-Tu terquedad no te deja darte cuenta de las cosas. Absolutamente nadie pudo obligar a Hermione a casarse en contra de su voluntad.

Ron hubiera querido contarle toda la verdad, que en realidad si había sido chantajeada, pero seria tanto como exponer a su hermana y además había prometido no cortarle a nadie lo que sucedió realmente.

-No entiendes. -Fue lo único que dijo antes de girarse y comenzar a caminar de nuevo por la reducida sala como animal enjaula. -Lo único que debes de tener claro es que no te conviene.

-Voy a esperar a que su contrato termine. -Advirtió. -Y cuando este libre Draco, hare todo lo posible para que se case conmigo.

-Tu no harás tal cosa.

-Lo hare. -Reto.

-No, no lo harás, no voy a permitirlo.

-No necesito de tu permiso, es mi vida.

En algún momento habían quedado frente a frente con los rostros rojos de furia, respiraban agitadamente. Sin darse cuentas solo unos centímetros lo separaban de besarse, estaban a nada de hacerlo cuando el sonido de la puerta los sobresalto haciéndolos que se separar bruscamente, al fin conscientes de que estuvieron a punto de besarse.

*o*O*o*

En una de las habitaciones de una casa de dos pisos se encontraba una pareja hablando en voz baja, mientras el sonido intermitente de las maquinas sonaba de fondo.

-Crees que lo logre.

-Es difícil saberlo. Tu misma lo has visto.

-Pero algo se tiene que hacer. -La desesperación era evidente en su voz.

-Estoy haciendo todo lo que está en mis manos. Pero esto me supera, tu misma lo has visto.

Las lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas pálidas de mujer.

-Tiene que haber algo.

-Mientras no sepamos cual fue la maldición, no podemos hacer nada mas que luchar contra lo inevitable, en este momento solo es cuestión de tiempo.

-Pero aun puedes intentar lo que encontraste en el libro.

-Puedo intentarlo, pero hay el riesgo de que solo acelere su final.

-Está muriendo, tienes que intentarlo, por favor. -Suplico, cayendo de rodillas a su lado.

La ayudo a levantarse, haciéndola sentar en una silla cercana.

-Me pides demasiado. Puedo matarlo.

Pansy sonrió con tristeza. -Estabas dispuesto a hacerlo. -Acuso. -Cual es la diferencia ahora.

-Hermione nunca me lo perdonaría.

-Yo no te perdonare jamás si no lo intentas al menos.

Fue lo ultimo que dijo Pansy antes de estirarse para tomar la mano fría de Harry. Draco salió en silencio viendo una última vez a su amiga llorar mientras sujeta con fuerza al hombre que estuvo a punto de asesinar.

Con cansancio acomodo algunas cosas antes de salir de la casa. Debía alejarse lo suficiente de la casa antes de intentar aparecer para que no hubiera nada de magia ligada al lugar que acababa de abandonar. Debian tener ciertas medidas para que nadie diera con el paradero de Potter, al menos hasta tomar una decisión definitiva.

Draco paso toda la noche en vela tratando de estabilizar a su enemigo jurado. Pansy había llegado en el momento justo cuando se debatía en darle de beber una poción concentrada para acelerar su muerte. No era un veneno como tal, de hecho, era uno de los medicamentos que tomaba para tratar los síntomas más fuertes de la enfermedad que le aquejaba, pero sabía que estaba tan débil que no lo resistiría.

No tenía muy claro, si en el ultimo momento se hubiera arrepentido o si en verdad estaba dispuesto a matarle con tal de que los dejara en paz a Hermione y a el. Quizás nunca lo sabría.

Recibió la nota donde le informaba sobre lo ocurrido en su casa. Su primer impulso había sido dejarlo todo para comprobar que su mujer y su hija estaban bien, pero Theo le aseguro que cuidaría de ellas y las suplicas de Pansy no le permitieron dejar a Potter morir a su suerte.

Fue verdaderamente difícil reanimarlo, su corazón había dejado de latir y ya no respiraba. Solo altas dosis de drogas muggles inyectadas directamente en el corazón, junto con descargas eléctricas lograron reiniciado su ritmo cardiaco. Aun no podía respirar por si mismo requería de oxígeno.

Potter estaba en coma y no sabía si lograría sacarlo de ese estado.


	35. Proteger a los que ama

Exhausto, completamente drenado emocional y físicamente permanece en la habitación vacía que antes había ocupado su mujer y su hija adoptiva durante la noche. Aun puede percibir el tenue aroma del perfume de Hermione en el lugar, cierra los ojos olfateando para que sus pulmones se llenen de esa ligera fragancia que le calma de una manera que no sabe describir.

Sentado en la orilla de la cama, parece vencido con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y el rostro oculto entre sus manos.

¿Dónde están? Se pregunta, maldiciendo una y mil veces al infeliz de Potter por provocar todo aquello. Si tan solo no se hubiera presentado en su oficina un día antes, el hubiera estado en casa para defender a su familia de su desquiciado tío. Y en estos momentos tendría a su mujer e hija a su lado para protegerlas.

Ahora no solo desconocía su paradero, sino que estaba seguro de que Hermione estaría verdaderamente decepcionada. Se le daba mejor lidiar con su enojo, los gritos y reclamos, porque sabía exactamente cómo manejarlos, pero no era así con esa sensación devastadora de saber que le ha fallado.

Se había prometido a si mismo jamás volver a decepcionarla y acababa de fallar estrepitosamente al no estar presente cuando más lo necesitaba.

Tiro de sus cabellos con desesperación, antes de dejarse caer de espaldas contra el colchón dando un grito furioso. Se cubre los ojos con uno de sus brazos tratando de aplacar esas ganas de echarse a llorar como un crio de pura frustración. No sabe que hacer o donde empezar a buscarlas.

Es cuando retira el brazo que sus ojos, clava su mirada en el techo. Trata de calmarse para pensar con la mente fría. Sabes que eso haría Hermione. A partir de ahora todos sus movimientos serian calculados y tendría como fin proteger a sus seres queridos, especialmente a los que se encontraran mas vulnerables. En ese caso seria los padres de la castaña y Destiny.

-Sus padres. -Susurro antes de enderezarse.

Esa tenia que ser su primera parada. Sin perder más tiempo se dirigía al Londres muggle para hacer una visita rápida al hogar de sus suegros. Estaba completamente seguro de que no encontraría nadie en el lugar, pero estaba convencido que de alguna manera Hermione le haría saber dónde se encontraba.

Se apareció dentro de la casa de dos pisos que habitaban los Granger. Solo había estado en el lugar contadas ocasiones; cuando los presentaron formalmente poco antes de contraer nupcias, después de casados por el cumpleaños del Sr Granger y cuando llevaron a Destiny a conocer a sus abuelos muggles.

No se había equivocado al suponer que encontraría una casa vacía. Todo parecía en su lugar, pero todo estaba en silencio, completamente desierto.

A pesar de todo el lugar le resultaba familia. Aunque pequeño para sus estándares había algo en las paredes de esa casa que poseía la calidez que solo puede tener un hogar. Las paredes de gris claro contrastaban de manera perfecta con los colores acogedores de los muebles. Los muros estaban llenos de fotos familiares.

Sin detenerse demasiado en la estancia se encamino a las escaleras, subiendo con sigilo como si tuviera miedo de ser descubierto en su invasión. Llegando al corredor siguió de largo pasando la primera puerta que sabia era la alcoba del matrimonio Granger. Tenía por meta llegar a la habitación que había pertenecido a Hermione.

Recordaba la primera vez que estuvo ahí para ser presentado y pedir la mano de Granger. Después de la cena, habían subido no sin mucha insistencia de parte de la castaña, para conocer sus terrenos. Tras una puerta de color blanco se encontraba una habitación evidentemente femenina. Para su sorpresa y crédito para Hermione no era la típica alcoba infantil, con trazos adolescentes, más bien estaba muy acorde con la personalidad de la castaña.

En lugar de pilas de muñecos de peluches, se encontró con librero con desenas de libros pulcramente acomodados, las cortinas de un pálido melocotón dejaban que la luz natural entrara para iluminar de manera conveniente un pequeño escritorio.

Sin mucho esfuerzo podía imaginar a una Hermione mas pequeña haciendo sus deberes o escribiendo esas largas cartas que le encantaba mandar a sus amigos solo para no perder el contacto.

Cuando estuvieron ahí se sentaron ambos en la orilla de la cama en silencio. En el buro a un lado de la cama descansaba un libro en particular "Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo" Ella noto en seguida la especial atención que Draco estaba poniendo en la inspección de cada detalle, por eso cuando sus ojos se fijaron en el libro, hablo casi por inercia.

-Fue un regalo de Dumbledor. -Hizo una pausa como si le costara demasiado trabajo hablar del tema, incluso el rubio se sintió incomodo ante la mención del nombre del difunto director. -Aunque es mas correcto decir que fue la herencia que me dejo.

Después de suspirar, sus ojos castaños se fijaron en el libro antes de continuar hablando.

-Tarde mucho tiempo en descubrir la razón por la que me lo había regalado. Descifrar sus acertijos nunca fue algo sencillo. Quizás cuando nos conozcamos un poco mas te contare esa historia. -Le había dicho al final sonriendo antes de regresar a la planta baja para despedirse.

Hermione cumplió su palabra algún tiempo después, le conto sobre esa época, sobre la historia de los tres hermanos y todas las pistas que fueron encontrando en el camino para resolver el misterio que les ayudaría a destruir al innombrable.

Cuando hubo acabado el relato la castaña parecía liberada como si hablar sobre lo ocurrido hubiera sido terapéutico. Fue un fin de semana y se encontraban tomando el té. No había sido algo fácil, tuvo que detenerse mientras contaba las partes mas duras. Humedecía sus labios con el cálido líquido, sin ser capaz de beberlo, solo para hacer tiempo y recomponer sus emociones para no terminar quebrándose.

-Ese libro me recuerda que no todo es lo que parece. Siempre que lo lee parece que encuentro nuevas pistas de un nuevo misterio.

Con las palabras de Hermione retumbándole en la cabeza comenzó a buscar ese libro en específico. Sabia que hacia muy poco su mujer había estado en ese mismo lugar. El libro no se encontraba sobre el buro, sino acomodado en la estantería entre otros, como si no tuviera ninguna relevancia. Pero él sabía que recientemente había sido movido.

Las hojas estaban vencidas en una parte en específico. Justo en el cuento de los tres hermanos, en medio de las paginas amarillentas se encontró con una pequeña ramita de pino que parecía recién cortada.

Llevo la ramita a su nariz para olerla. Una sonrisa se formo de inmediato en sus labios al hacerlo, sin embargo, esa mueca le duro poco en los labios cuando escucho el crujido de las tablas del piso en la parte de abajo.

Rápidamente se asomó por la ventana que daba al patio trasero para encontrarse con un par de hombres vestidos de negro y con el rostro cubierto invadiendo el jardín. Seguramente permanecían en guardia mientras algún o algunos otros entraban dentro de la propiedad.

Maldijo por lo bajo, regresando el libro a su lugar. Se metió al bolsillo la rama de pino. No podía intentar desaparecer como lo hizo para llegar a la casa, por si aquellos hombres habían puesto alarmas o guardas para impedir la aparición.

Tenía una oportunidad, si su presencia no era percibida por aquellos hombres. Tenía que actuar rápido.

Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca. No se podía saber a ciencia cierta cuantos eras por lo que debía tener mayores reservas. El plan consistía en lograr bajar las escaleras y salir al patio delantero de la casa para desaparecer, de esa manera evadiera a los hombres que se encontraban en el traspatio. Estaba seguro de que para no llamar la atención la parte delantera de la casa estaría libre, lo que garantizaba también que hubiera una persona mas en el piso de abajo haciendo guardia en la estancia.

Como mínimo eran cuatro sujetos, los dos que vio desde la ventana y seguían atrás, el que permanecía abajo y el que se encontraba en ese momento subiendo para inspeccionar la planta alta. Esperaba que ninguno de ellos fuera Rodolphus, pues de ser así sus posibilidades se disminuirían dramáticamente.

Desde el interior de la habitación de Hermione, alcanzo a ver al hombre al inicio de las escaleras gracias a la puerta entreabierta. No podía ver su rostro al llevarlo cubierto, pero por lo que podía observar debía ser joven, poseía un cabello negro y largo hasta la barbilla que quedo a la vista por que había bajado la capucha de la capa que lo cubría. Vestía completamente de negro, con compleción delgada y casi tan alto como Blaise, lo que quería decir que le ganaba en estatura a Malfoy por una cabeza. Eludirlo no seria fácil, pero al menos mucho mas sencillo que si se tratara de su tío.

Pegándose a la pared, dejo que el hombre abriera mas la puerta y entrara. Estando un par de pasos dentro, Draco empujo ligeramente la puerta para poder posicionarse a la espalda del enmascarado y con una figurilla de metal que encontró en el librero lo golpeo de manera contundente en la nuca dejándolo sin sentido.

Sostuvo el cuerpo inconsciente para que no hiciera más ruido del necesario, lo que no fue del todo sencillo considerando que era un poco más alto y pesado que el. Tenia pocos minutos para llevar acabo su plan. Con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro se dio a la tarea de desnudar al hombre inconsciente.

Bajo una vez vestido con las ropas del intruso. Tomando la precaución de subir la capucha para ocultar su cabello rubio. Al inicio de la escalera lo esperaba otro hombre.

-¿Encontraste a alguien? -Escucho la pregunta en una peculiar voz enronquecida.

Draco se limito a mover la cabeza de manera negativa.

-Esto no le agradara nada a Lestranger. -Se lamento el tipo girando para darle la espalda.

No debió hacerlo, pues en cuanto quedo de espaldas Malfoy repitió su movimiento, golpeándolo con fuerza suficiente para dejarlo fuera de combate. En esta ocasión no se tomo la molestia de amortiguar su caída. El ruido fue estrepitoso cuando el sujeto golpeo contra el piso, lo que alerto a sus compañeros que se encontraban todavía en el patio trasero.

Lo que alcanzaron a ver ambos hombres fue el vuelo de una capa traspasar por la entrada principal. Lanzaron hechizos aturdidores que dieron de lleno con el marco de la puerta y una maceta colgante en el porche de la casa, logrando que esta explotara regando restos verdes de plantas y tierra.

Draco salto la cerca del frente con agilidad, sus pies no alcanzaron a tocar el piso cuando desapareció justo a tiempo para evadir un nuevo hechizo que termino golpeado con el grueso tronco de la entrada de la casa de enfrente.

Entre maldiciones regresaron con rapidez sobre sus pasos para levantar a sus compañeros caídos para huir antes de llegaran los Aurores a investigar la magia en aquel barrio muggle.

*o*O*o*

No entendía por qué la vida era tan injusta, como una persona con la vitalidad, la fuerza y la bondad de Ariana pudiera encontrarse al borde de la muerte y otras tantas malvadas e inhumanas se encontraran respirando un aire que no merecía.

No recortaba cuantas y cuantas veces se había quedado por las noches despierto, sintiendo el esbelto y cálido cuerpo de Ariana contra el suyo, pensando en tales injusticias. Si estuviera en sus manos daría su vida por la de ella sin siquiera pensarlo. Ni siquiera el merecía seguir vivo, había hecho demasiado daño a los demás como para seguir estando en este mundo.

Pensó que después de Pansy no volvería a amar de esa manera, pero se equivoco estrepitosamente. Se enamoro de Ariana sin buscarlo, sin esperar encontrar de nuevo el amor. La rubia se hizo paso fácilmente en su maltrecho corazón para sanarlo, para hacerle saber que no estaba perdido que aun alguien como el puede llegar a ser feliz.

Por eso no se resignaba a perderla. No esperaría con los brazos cruzados que ese fatídico día llegara. Su novia seguía tomando medicamentos, pero lo mas fuerte de sus tratamientos los había abandonado hace tiempo por que la mantenían en cama tan débil y agotada que ni siquiera podía levantarse por su propio pie. Quería disfrutar el tiempo que le quedara de pie y no postrada en una cama.

Eso había sido la razón principal por la que había llamado su atención, nunca se quejaba de nada. Tenía un espíritu inquebrantable, siempre sonreía, tenia tanto amor para dar, que ayudaba a todo aquel que la necesitara. Por eso era voluntaria en el mismo lugar donde Blaise se encontraba dando su servicio social.

Sin importar las repercusiones que pudiera tener, Zabini fue sincero con la Joven, le conto sobre su mundo y la magia, aun a pesar de sus miedos le hablo también sobre los demonios que le perseguían, sobre todos y cada uno de los errores que había cometido en el pasado.

Había esperado muchas reacciones por parte de la rubia, negación, miedo, horror, incluso, que lo tachara de loco. Lejos de eso no solo le había creído, lo había dejado hablar por horas y horas sin soltar su mano, sin juzgarlo, cuando bien hubo terminado y el peso que no sabía que llevaba sobre sus hombros se hizo mas ligero, le regalo la mas sincera sonrisa y lo había abrazado con esos delgados brazos y apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho le había dicho –"Eres bueno"

No estaba completamente seguro de serlo, pero escuchar esas palabras completamente honestas le habían tocado tan profundamente que, si no lo era, desde ese momento y para siempre se esforzaría por ser el hombre que mereciera a una mujer como ella.

Blaise tenía esperanzas, aun creía que Ariana podía prolongar su vida. La idea se la había dado Nott al contarle sobre el verdadero oficio de Draco cuando lo vio tan desesperado por encontrar un alivio para su novia, después de que tuviera una crisis y terminara internada por un par de días en una clínica privada.

Con ese fin había ido hasta la empresa de Malfoy, con una tarjeta de acceso que el mismo rubio le había mandado a través de Theo. Llego justo en el momento mas caótico. Se encontró con una escena bástate surrealista con un Potter sobre una camilla inerte, una Pansy llorosa y un rubio que intentaba reanimarlo a base de choques eléctricos sobre su pecho.

Después de encontrar evidencias de una reciente pelea en la oficina, el moreno no se había detenido a pensar en los riesgos y siguió adelante donde un ruido intermitente parecía enloquecido. Fue traspasar lo que debería ser un laboratorio que se encontró con una puerta que permanecía abierta y tras la que se encontró aquel espectáculo.

Se mantuvo quieto por un rato, congelado por la impresión, observando hasta que fue capaz de moverse y acercarse a Parkinson para abrazarla e intentar calmarla.

Cuando Draco logro reanimar a Potter, la infernal maquina comenzó a pitar de manera intermitente, sin la aguda alarma que les taladraba los oídos a todos.

Vio como Malfoy suspiraba aliviado, limpiando con el dorso de su mano la frente perlada de sudor. Pansy se soltó de sus brazos para ir a tomar la mano de Potter, parecía tan feliz, que no le fue difícil deducir sus razones.

Una vez que estuvo estable, ahora lo urgente era sacarlo para trasladarlo a otro sitio mas seguro. A esas alturas Malfoy ya sabia de la irrupción a su hogar, por lo que Lestranger era un peligro. Pero sin duda mantenerlo ahí también podría acarrearle mas problemas si alguien llagaba a enterarse de sus implicaciones en el tratamiento afectaría seriamente su reputación poniendo en riesgo a su familia y su empresa.

La suerte estuvo de su lado cuando fue Zabini quien dio con el lugar perfecto para ocultarlo y la manera en la que pasaría desapercibido.

-La mejor manera de esconder algo, es dejarlo a la vista. -Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa astuta.

Draco entendió al instante.

-El problema será sacarlo de aquí. En su estado no puede aparecer. -Pansy seguía tomando con fuerza la mano de Harry, como si intentara encontrar su pulso y comprobar que seguía vivo.

-Recuerdas aquella vez que Nott quedo inconsciente en aquel bar. -Le pregunto Blaise al rubio.

Draco sonrió. El plan era tan descabellado que era imposible que fracasara.

. . .

Harry Potter abandono las instalaciones de la empresa Malfoy disfrazado de mujer, con una larga peluca negra con flequillo que cubría su cicatriz, lentes oscuros y un hechizo que realizo Pansy para ligar los movimientos del pelinegro a los suyos.

Zabini caballerosamente lo llevaba tomado de un brazo, como si en realidad llevara a su lado una delicada dama y Parkinson iba sujetando su otro brazo para guardar el equilibrio y al mismo tiempo guiarlo con la mayor gracilidad que pudiera para no llamar la atención. Draco los seguía de cerca.

Llegando a la planta baja, tomaron un taxi, después otro y otro más, realizando un pequeño hechizo de confundus al chofer del ultimo para que no recordara para nada a sus pasajeros.

Pronto se encontraron en un barrio muggle, frente a una casa de dos pisos.

-Es aquí. -Les aviso Zabini sacando de su bolsillo las llaves para abrir la puerta.

En cuando la puerta se cerró tras de ellos, los pasos ligeros de una mujer se hicieron escuchar.

La rubia los miro con curiosidad, pero sin perder la sonrisa al ver a Blaise.

-Ariana, te presento a mis amigos.

Fue toda la presentación que necesito para darles la bienvenida.

-Necesitamos una de las habitaciones para que descanse el.

-¿El? Pregunto al ver a una mujer siendo sujetada por los brazos.

-Si le hagas caso a la vestimenta. -Se apresuro a decir el moreno. -Debes de sentirte afortunada, -Dijo con sarcasmo. -Este de aquí es el salvador del mundo mágico.

-¡Vaya! -Exclamo sonriendo aún más. -Quien lo hubiera pensado.

Pronto lo instalaron en una habitación de la segunda planta que contaba con varios aparatos para registrar los signos vitales, además de que estaba equipado con material de urgencia. Ninguno quiso preguntar la razón por la que aquellas cosas se encontraban ahí. Aunque claramente Zabini sabia exactamente los motivos por los que esa alcoba estaba acondicionada de esa manera.

-Esto es provisional. -Aseguro Draco, disculpándose por la abrupta invasión.

-No te preocupes, pueden quedarse el tiempo que requieras. Si son amigos de Blaise, también son mis amigos.

-Gracias. -Fue Pansy quien tomando su mano le daba un ligero apretón en señal de gratitud.

-Agradecemos tu hospitalidad, pero por seguridad es mejor moverlo de aquí pronto para no ponerlos en riesgo. Además, pensé en tu sugerencia Blaise, no hay mejor lugar para ocultarlo que tenerlos a la vista, solo necesito un poco de tiempo para hacer los arreglos.

-Harry está demasiado delicado para dejarlo en cualquier sitio.

-Por eso mismo Pansy necesito buscar un hospital muggle donde podamos protegerle y al mismo tiempo tratar de mantenerlo con vida en lo que encontramos algo más definitivo para ayudarle.

-Si se trata de eso, puede ayudarles. -Se ofreció Ariana. -Tengo completo acceso a un hospital privado, sería cuestión de conseguir documentos con un nombre falso y un historial médico para ingresarlo, imagino que para ustedes será sencillo conseguirlo.

Theo se encargaría de la documentación necesaria para crearle una nueva identidad a Potter. Todos esperarían que el salvador del mundo mágico estaría escondido en algún impenetrable lugar, lo menos que imaginarían seria que se encontraría en un lugar ciertamente publico y vulnerable por ser muggle.

Draco sonrió por primera vez de manera genuina. Poco después abandono la casa de Ariana para ir en busca de su mujer e hija.


	36. Otros medios

Definitivamente el destino era bastante sádico y poseía un humor negro que seguramente nadie entendería, o al menos ella no lograba comprender como las cosas se habían enredado de tal manera que ahora se encontraba esperando un hijo del hombre que antes había sido su tormento y ahora era su marido. Eso sin contar que afuera había un loco desquiciado buscando a una pequeña a la que había adoptado legal y afectivamente como suya, que era hija de sangre de la mujer que le había torturado a base de cruciatus durante la guerra.

Hermione suspiro largamente, recargada en el marco de la puerta, observaba a su pequeña Destiny ayudando a su madre a arreglar el pequeño huerto trasero. El viento le revolvía su cabello negro, en una mano sostenía los instrumentos de jardinería y con la otra sujetaba a su muñeca predilecta.

Su más grande temor era que intentaran quitársela, la sola idea le erizaba los bellos de la piel. Jamás permitiría que Lestranger tuviera acceso a su hija.

Aun se encontraba en el refugio, acompañada por sus padres y su hija. El lugar era bastante acogedor. Se había encargado de acondicionarlo lo mejor posible para que no tuvieran carencias de nada, incluso si las circunstancias fueran distintas sería un grandioso lugar para vacacionar. Pero la realidad era otra distinta, estaba protegiendo a los que amaba, poniéndolos fuera de radar.

Podían acusarla de paranoica, pero después de la guerra y con todo lo que pasaron mientras huían se había prometido que si salía airosa de aquel episodio negro, se prepararía a conciencia para cualquier contingencia futura. De esa misma manera había prometido a sus padres después de regresarle sus recuerdos cuando los encontró en Australia, que siempre les hablaría con la verdad, que jamás volvería a hacer algo como intentar borrarse de sus vidas, sin importar que sus motivos fueran nobles.

Planeo a detalle un plan de escape, un refugio seguro y los medios suficientes para proteger a su familia. La casa de seguridad donde se encontraban era indetectable e incontable, jamás se localizaría su ubicación en un mapa. Protegida por los hechizos mas potentes capaces de repeler a cualquier persona en un amplio margen de 1,000 metros a la redonda.

Tenia siempre equipaje listo en varios puntos por si tenía que huir como había sido el caso después de que Lestrager irrumpiera en su casa. No empacaba solo ropa, sino un sin numero de aditamentos que le permitían sobrevivir de ser necesario, incluso en los lugares mas inhóspitos. Incluso, tenía una buena dotación de poción multijugos, además de muchas otras que le pudieran ser de utilidad ante las emergencias.

Rodeados por un amplio bosque, a kilómetros de distancia de cualquier asentamiento humano. Incluso los animales eran repelidos por un campo de protección.

-¿Estas bien? –La voz de su padre la regreso a la realidad.

-Lo estoy. –Mintió tratando de sonreír.

El hombre meneo la cabeza de manera negativa mientras extendía la mano para acariciar su barbilla. No importaba que su hija fuera ya una adulta casada, para el siempre seria su pequeña y como tal, no podía soportar la idea de que estuviera enfrentando tales riesgos.

-No necesitas mentirme.

Hermione sonrió con tristeza. –Hare todo lo posible porque esto termine pronto.

No miente, en realidad tiene toda su fe puesta en que de alguna manera se las ingeniara para atrapar lo mas pronto posible a Lestranger para poder vivir en paz.

-Porque no te quedas con nosotros. Aquí estarás segura. -Intenta persuadirla, pero de antemano sabe que es una batalla perdida. Conoce demasiado a Hermione como para saber que jamás se da por vencida.

-No puedo papá. Con Harry enfermo la situación se torna más complicada. La poca estabilidad que poseíamos se está desquebrajando. -La respuesta solo hace suspirar a su padre con cierta frustración.

-¿Pero por qué tienes que ser tu? –Pregunto tratando de controlar su desesperación y cierto enfado. –Ya has perdido demasiado en esa causa ¿Qué más vas a entregar para que queden satisfechos? ¡Tu vida!

-También es mi causa, no puedo simplemente cruzarme de brazos y permitir que una nueva guerra estalle. –Contento en tono conciliador.

Lo sabe, pero eso no hace las cosas más fáciles para nadie. -No quiero perderte. –Suplico abrazándola.

-No me perderás. –Prometió, conteniendo las lágrimas. –Por eso necesito que permanezcan aquí, estaré más tranquila y podré concentrarme para intentar solucionar todo lo más pronto posible.

-Está bien.- Acepto con desgana.

Se separaron lentamente, Hermione beso su mejilla antes de girarse para salir al jardín y despedirse de su hija y su madre.

-Ya es hora mama.

La mujer se levantó y sacudió sus manos en el delantal que llevaba antes de abrazarse firmemente a la castaña. No pronuncio palabra, sabía que de hacerlo no podría contener el llanto. Se limitó a besarle la frente y ambas mejillas antes de entrar.

Los ojos azules de Destiny estaban inundados por la lágrimas, se aferraba con fuerza a su muñeca como intentando protegerse.

-No quiero que me dejes sola. –Hipo entre lágrimas.

-No estarás sola, tus abuelos cuidaran muy bien de ti y yo regresare antes de que te des cuenta.

-¡Mientes! Lo que pasa es que ya no me quieres.

Hermione se inclinó hasta estar a su altura. –Te quiero más que a mi propia vida, eres mi hija.

-Entonces no me dejes.

El triste reproche, sumado a su rostro congestionado por las lágrimas le partía el corazón. La abrazo con cariño tragándose sus propias lagrimas para no empeorar la situación.

-Necesito que capturen al hombre malo. No soportaría que te alejaran de mi Tiny. Aquí estará segura con tus abuelos, es mi mejor manera de protegerte. -Se separo un poco para mirarla a los ojos. -quiero que entiendas que eres y siempre serás mi hija, te amo sin importar nada ¿Lo entiendes?

Limpio con sus pulgares las lagrimas que corrían por las mejillas redondas de su hija. Le lleno el rostro de suaves besos.

-No voy a permitir que nadie nos separe Destiny.

La estrecho con fuerzas en un apretado abrazo que ambas necesitaban, acariciando sus cabellos si dejar de pronunciar suavemente cuanto la amaba y que todo estaría bien cerca de su oido. Era una promesa hecha no solo para su hija, sino para ella misma.

-Tengo que irme Destiny. – susurro en su oído, separándose lentamente.

Limpio de nuevo el rostro húmedo de su hija, para después besarle con un cariño infinito.

El Sr. Granger se acerco a ellas lentamente, con el corazón encogido ante la emotiva escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos.

Cuando Hermione les había comunicado a sus padres su decisión de adoptar a esa pequeña, trataron de persuadirla. Sin duda era un acto noble, muy acorde con la personalidad de su hija, sin embargo, creían que era demasiado joven para tomar una decisión como aquella y que siendo recién casada tendría tiempo de tener sus propios hijos mas adelante. Pero fue el solo hecho de verlas juntas lo que les hizo a los Granger darse cuenta del lazo que unía a ambas. No había duda alguna de lo natural que se dio el cariño entre ambas.

Las grandes manos del Jhon Granger se posaron en los hombros de su nieta para separarla lentamente, no queriendo alterarla mas de lo necesario.

-Los veré pronto. -Dijo Hermione tratando de sonreír y esforzándose mucho para que su voz no se quebrara.

Camino por una vereda que corría por entre los árboles. No se giró para mirarles una sola vez para que no notaran las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Tiny se abrazó a su muñeca sin poder dejar de llorar. Le dolía mucho verla partir, no ayudaba para nada el intenso piquete que sintió de repente sobre su corazón. Fue como si un alfiler se hubiera incrustado sobre su tierna piel.

Un gemido salió de su boca. Su abuelo se apresuro a inclinarse para cargarla y llevarla dentro de la casa imaginando que sus lamentos eran por la partida de Hermione. estaba lejos de imaginar que su nieta acababa de ser herida de manera literal.

*o*O*o*

Nadie la vio entrar, al menos no a ella. Llevaba el cabello negro, lacio y corto hasta los hombros, su piel era blanca y sus ojos de un color azul zafiro. Un par de pulgadas más alta y quizás un par de años más grande de lo que era. Llego al ministerio con una apariencia distinta. No fue hasta que se encontraba en el elevador para llegar a su piso que su verdadera apariencia quedo a la vista.

Sus rizos ingobernables crecieron y se rizaron conforme el tiempo corría. La ropa que llevaba le quedo un poco mas larga y justa de las caderas y el busto. Bufo en frustración ante la incomodidad, pero no hizo pausa alguna hasta llegar a su oficina.

En la seguridad que aun le proporcionaba el lugar se permitió respirar con normalidad. Apenas se estaba acomodando cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante.

Pudo ver a penas la puerta se abrió el inconfundible porte del hombre ante ella. Como siempre vestía de negro con sus cabellos rubios finamente peinados. Frunció los labios en una mueca de desdén, pero antes de que tuviera oportunidad de abrirlos Lucius Malfoy ya se había dado un par de pasos al interior y cerrado la puerta.

-Es importante. -Dijo levantando la mano como intentando contener la furia que bullía en los ojos castaños de su nuera.

-No me interesa nada que venga de usted.

-Estoy seguro de que te será de mucho interés.

-Nada, escúchelo bien, nada que usted pueda decirme tiene ningún valor para mi. – apretaba los puños furiosa.

Sentia el corazón en la garganta el rubio a pesar de la calma aparente de siempre, esta era quizás la ultima oportunidad que tendría para intentar repara el daño causado. Narcisa fue clara al decir que estaba a un paso de perder irremediablemente lo único importante que le quedaba, su familia.

-Ni aun cuando sea la respuesta sobre la incógnita de la maldición que golpeo al elegido.

Hermione se quedó lívida, la sangre abandono su rostro hasta dejarlo de un color cenizo, los labios le temblaron al igual que todo su cuerpo.

-¡Miente! -Acuso tratando de contener su creciente ansiedad.

-No tengo por que mentir. Conociendo a Rodolphus ya sospechaba la maldición que había utilizado, aunque no tenía manera de confirmarlo, pero ahora el mismo me lo ha dicho.

-¿Lo ha visto? -Pregunto en tono acusador, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta.

-Era de esperarse que burlaría las guardas y entraría a mi mansión en cuanto necesitara ayuda para encontrarlas.

A Hermione le temblaron las piernas y tuvo que sentarse. Ese hombre no descansaría hasta encontrar lo que busca.

-Quiere a la niña de vuelta.

-¡Eso jamás!

-Me queda mas que claro que esa no es una posibilidad. Pero comprenderás que dado mis actuales circunstancias no podía hacer mucho por negarme a recibirlo o incluso hacerle creer que estamos de su parte.

Lucius levanto las manos mientras hablaba. Sin magia no tenia los medios para enfrentar a su cuñado y sería muy estúpido de su parte incluso intentarlo. Había que ser doblemente hábil para evitar un enfrentamiento donde los únicos perjudicados serian su pequeña familia y el mismo.

-Tuve que prometer que le ayudaría a dar con el paradero de Destiny.

-No dudo que sea capaz de eso y mucho más. -Sonrió con frialdad. -Me queda claro que para usted los medios no importan siempre y cuando consiga lo que se propone.

-Todo lo que he hecho es por mi familia. No espero que lo entienda alguien como tu.

-¿Alguien como yo? Una sangre sucia. -Pronuncio apretando los dientes.

-Una hija de muggle poderosa que no tiene que ver como la magia ancestral de su familia va decayendo con cada generación. Hice lo necesario por el futuro de los Malfoy.

La castaña movió la cabeza de manera negativa. Se sentía enferma de solo escuchar a su suegro hablar de esa manera.

-No esta hablando de reses de cría, esta hablando de mi hijo, su nieto. Mi bebe no debió ser producto de sus experimentos de sangre. -De manera instintiva se llevo la mano a su vientre.

-Me disculpo por ello.

-Sus disculpas no me bastan.

-¿A que ha venido realmente Lucius?

No era difícil deducir que si se encontraban frente a ella después de los últimos acontecimientos era para obtener algo a cambio de esa valiosa información que decía posees. Las disculpas estaban ya fuera de contexto, asi que debía de haber un trasfondo.

-Te diré lo que necesitas saber para salvar a tu amigo, siempre y cuando Draco no se entere del anillo.

-No voy a mentir. -Advirtió.

-No te estoy pidiendo que mientas, solo que omitas la existencia del anillo.

-Eso y mentir es exactamente lo mío.

-Piensa que es algo pequeño en comparación para lo que te ofrezco.

-No necesito de hacer ninguna clase de intercambio en realidad. -Dijo amenazante. -Siempre hay otros medios para conseguir esa información. Puedo ponerle tras las rejas hasta que decida hablar.

-Sin duda tiene el poder, pero la pregunta importante es ¿Tiene el tiempo?

Por segunda vez perdió el color en sus mejillas. Era cierto, el tiempo jugaba en su contra. Aun cuando Harry parecía estable, es imposible no notar que su estado se va deteriorando lentamente. El tratamiento le ayuda a controlar las secuelas, pero la maldición sigue presente.

-Se que pido demasiado. Pero piensa que incluso por el bien de Draco es mejor que nunca sepa los detalles de esa concepción.

Era precisamente ese uno de sus más grandes miedos. Que en cuanto su marido se enterara de las circunstancias bajo las cuales habían concebido a su bebe este les rechazara.

Lucius pudo ver el debate interno de su nuera. Tenía que presionar para inclinar la balanza a su favor.

-Potter no dispone de tiempo, hay un punto de no retorno en la maldición. Incluso tratándolo no hay garantías de que se recupere por completo. Rodolphus uso magia muy antigua y poco conocida, buscaba el peor de los males para el joven que derroto a su Lord.

Una lagrima solitaria rodo por la mejilla de Hermione, sabia que lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era correcto pero dadas las circunstancias actuales no había mas opciones.

Levanto lentamente su varita para apuntar al rubio.

-Siempre hay otros medios de obtener información, después de todo usted mismo me alecciono sobre que no importan los medios o sobre quien tenga que pasar para lograr mis propósitos.

Lucius Malfoy se tensó. Pensó que quizás no calculo las verdaderas proporciones de resentimiento de su nuera.


	37. Poción Multijugos

Lo ve salir de la oficina aturdido, con el semblante pálido y la vista perdida. Casi lo derriba al pasar por su lado y ni aun así se detuvo al menos para concederle una disculpa o un saludo. Aun piensa en Lucius cuando toca la puerta de Hermione.

Cuando abre la encuentra tras su escritorio con la vista fija en un punto infinito. Tiene el rostro pálido y muerde sus labios de manera nerviosa. Sobre su escritorio descansa su varita, lo que no es común, parece que recientemente la a utilizado y eso no le da buena espina.

-¿Estas bien? -Pregunta con cierta alarma en la voz al verla tan ensimismada.

En la cabeza del joven ya se va formando un escenario completo de lo que posiblemente acaba de suceder dentro de esas cuatro paredes.

-¿Puedo confiar en ti, Nott? -Pregunta.

La seriedad de la pregunta lo descoloca, pero no hay necesidad de hacerla realmente. Los ojos castaños de Hermione se fijan en los suyos esperando una respuesta.

-Con mi vida. -contesta con convicción.

Es una verdad absoluta. Hermione se ha vuelto parte de su familia, no solo por el hecho de ser esposa de su mejor amigo, sino por méritos propios. Se a ganado su lealtad y respeto.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Se sienta frente a ella sin recargar su espalda en el asiento. Inclinado hacia ella se apresura a poner una de sus manos sobre una de las suyas. Tratando de transmitirle su apoyo en lo que fuera que necesitara.

-Lo que voy a decirte es un secreto, no puedes contarle absolutamente a nadie, especialmente a Draco.

Ni siquiera esa aclaración lo hace dudar. -Esta bien. -Acepta solemne.

-Sabes que en nuestros planes no entraba un hijo. Principalmente por que creo que una criatura debe nacer del amor y no de un contrato con vigencia.

-Yo creo…

-Déjame terminar. -Interrumpe lo que pretendía decir Nott. -Tu mejor que nadie sabe las condiciones por las cuales acepte un matrimonio. El amor no fue una de las razones que motivo nuestra unión. -Sonríe triste.

Con nerviosismo Hermione se levanta de la silla, incapaz de quedarse quieta mientras habla.

-Nos cuidábamos, era algo de suma importancia para mí. Pero algo ocurrió que hizo que me olvidara de todo, incluso de mis cuidados para evitar un embarazo. Ahora ya se las razones, incluso las condiciones bajo las que concebimos a mi hijo.

Se lleva las manos a su vientre de manera protectora. Camina de vuelta a su escritorio solo para sacar la pequeña bolsa de piel de topo que ahí guarda. La ofrece a Theo para que este vea el contenido.

Con cierto temor da un paso hacia atrás cuando el pequeño anillo es puesto sobre su escritorio, como si tuviera miedo de que pudiera seguirla afectando.

-Lucius hizo todo lo necesario para que ese anillo cayera en mi poder, la piedra es un rubí mágico, con cualidades únicas. Cualidades que pueden lograr que dos personas sin nada en común y sin sentimientos de por medio puedan concebir.

Nott observo la joya con aprensión, con una clara visión de los tormentos por los que en ese momento estaba pasando Hermione.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

-Mi hijo fue concebido por influencia de una magia muy potente, no sé, si esta magia podría afectarle en un futuro, como tampoco tengo idea de cómo reaccionara Draco cuando se entere.

-No veo la necesidad por la que tenga que enterarse. Después de todo eres sumamente importante para Draco, esto no cambiara nada.

-¿Estas seguro? -Pregunta con la mirada triste. -Lo que causa ese anillo es algo muy similar a los efectos del amortentia. Recién estábamos construyendo una relación verdadera y ahora creo imposible lograr recuperar algo de confianza en que lo que nos llevó a dar los pequeños pasos que nos acercaron.

-El te quiere Hermione. -Insiste. -Esto no debe cambiar nada.

-El no siente nada por mi, para Draco solo fui un negocio conveniente y ahora soy la madre de su hijo, pero nada mas. Cuando el tiempo llegue nuestro matrimonio se disolverá como acordamos, seguirá con su vida y yo con la mía. Pero tengo miedo, no por mi, sino por mi criatura, no quiero que por ningún motivo las razones de su concepción sean una carga para el, no lo soportaría.

-Todo estará bien. -Aseguro Nott.

-Me gustaría tener la misma seguridad que tienes. Pero creo que hay que ser realistas. Además eso no es todo.

-Imagino que tiene que ver con el hecho de que hechizaras a Lucius.

Hermione no se mostro sorprendida ante la declaración de su amigo.

-Vino aquí para negociar.

-¿Negociar qué?

-Mi silencio por información.

Theo permaneció en silencio esperando una explicación mas precisa. Tras un largo suspiro la chica prosiguió.

-No desea que ponga al tanto a Draco sobre el anillo, no solo por las consecuencias que podría traerle con su familia, sino además teme que pueda emprender un proceso en su contra por utilizar artefactos mágicos. A cambio de mi silencio me ofreció información sobre la maldición que empleo Lestranger contra Harry.

-¿Qué hiciste? -Pregunto sospechando la respuesta.

-Digamos que ya no estaba dispuesta a negociar con alguien en quien no confió.

. . .

Ron entro sin llamar a la puerta, sobresaltando a Hermione y a Nott. Lucia agitado con el rostro enrojecido, sus cabellos apuntaban para todos lados, desordenados y era evidente que llevaba la misma ropa que el día anterior. Apenas traspaso el umbral de la puerta fijo la vista con desconfianza en el joven que acompañaba a su mejor amiga.

-Déjanos solos. -Demando sin ninguna cortesía.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta Weasley estamos ocupados. -Contesto con voz controlada aun cuando mantenía la postura relajada la presencia del pelirrojo lo puso a la defensiva.

-¡Marchate! -Replico de manera amenazante dando un paso al interior con los puños apretados, dispuesto a sacarlo a golpes de ser necesario.

La acción le saco una sonrisa al castaño, que comenzaba a ponerse de pie para hacerle frente al pelirrojo que solo buscaba una excusa para echársele encima.

-¡Basta! -Fue la voz tajante de Hermione la que se alzo logrando que detuvieran sus movimientos. -¿Qué ocurre Ron?

-Necesito hablar contigo, a solas. -Contesto continuando con una lucha de miradas con el joven que tenía delante.

-Como te a dicho Theodore en estos momentos no encontramos muy ocupados.

-Me importa un cuerno. Necesito hablar contigo. -La rabia en su voz alarmo por completo a Hermione.

-Estas muy equivocado si crees que voy a dejarla sola contigo, viendo lo alterado que estas.

Ron sonrió sin alegría. -Ya no necesitas fingir que te importa su bienestar.

-No tengo que fingir nada.

El pelirrojo meneo la cabeza de manera negativa. -¡Lo se todo! -Admitió al fin. -Así que ahórrate el teatro Nott. Conozco las razones por las que Hermione acepto casarse con la escoria de Malfoy.

Esta vez fue Theo quien dio un paso amenazante hacia Weasley. Hermione se apresuro a ponerse en medio para que no llegaran a los golpes.

-Déjanos solos, -Pidió con calma, encontrándose con el descontento claro en el rostro del castaño. -Voy a estar bien. -Aseguro.

Nott obedeció no muy contento de dejar en ese momento a Hermione.

La joven suspiro viendo marcharse a Nott, antes de girarse para enfrentar a su amigo. Estaba segura de que iban a tener una larga conversación que había esperado no tener jamás.

-¿Por qué simplemente no nos dijiste? -Reprocho tirando de sus cabellos.

-Fue mi decisión.

-Ese malnacido te obligo a casarte con el, como carajos eso pudo ser tu decisión.

-Escucha Ron…

-No, ahora me vas a escuchar a mí. Estoy cansado de tantas mentiras, ¿Qué no te das cuenta hasta donde has llegado? Todo por tratar de proteger a Harry. -El dolor era evidente en sus palabras. -Si tan solo nos hubieras dicho.

Tiraba de sus cabellos con violencia, sintiendo de nuevo la maldita impotencia ante lo sucedido.

-Vas a dejarlo, puedes vivir en mi casa o en la madriguera si prefieres, pero hoy mismo dejaras a ese malnacido.

-No voy a hacer tal cosa.

-Ya no necesitas seguir con esta farsa, después de todo Harry ya esta enterado de todo.

-¿Como?

-Como lo oyes, de nada sirvió tu sacrificio si al final tuvo que enterarse de que te arrojo a los malditos brazos de Malfoy.

Las fuerzas abandonaron a Hermione por un momento. Mareada se tambaleo teniendo que sostenerse del escritorio para no caer. Ron se acerco para sujetarla temiendo que se desmayaría. Sus peores miedos se estaban haciendo realidad.

*o*O*o*

Cuando Neville regreso a la casa de Pansy la encontró vacía. Se atrevió a pasar hasta la habitación que hace poco había sido de Harry, todo estaba completamente limpio y ordenado, como si jamás hubiera estado ocupada por su amigo. La poca ropa que había descansado en la cómoda y el closet ya no estaba.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama. No estaba sorprendido, por lo contrario, de alguna manera ya sospechaba que Potter se desaparecería por una temporada. Después de todo había dejado en su poder los documentos necesarios para actuar en su representación y promover el divorcio contra Ginny.

Aunque no se lo había dicho directamente, había insinuado su necesidad de alejarse por un tiempo de todo lo que le causaba daño.

Le preocupaba su decisión, pero en el fondo de su ser lo comprendía perfectamente. Paso por mucho, el mismo había presenciado los dolorosos tratamientos a los que se estaba sometiendo con la única finalidad de estar bien para ver crecer a su hijo a lado de su mujer. Todo se le había venido abajo tan inesperadamente que si el estuviera en su lugar como mínimo hubiera enloquecido de dolor.

No podía juzgarlo, por tanto, continuaría con lo que le había encargado. Esa misma tarde presentaría los documentos en su poder ante el ministerio para finiquitar la relación que unía a Harry con la mujer que lo había destruido de todas las formas posibles.

Solo esperaba que regresara pronto para que pudiera seguir su tratamiento. Dio un ultimo vistazo a la habitación antes de salir.

Neville no noto que alguien lo vigilaba de cerca cuando abandono la casa de Parkinson, quizás de haber tardado unos minutos mas dentro se hubiera topado de frente con el hombre que era causante de que sus padres terminaran sus días con sus mentes perdidas en un limbo del que jamás regresarían.

. . .

Ya salía del ministerio después de iniciar los tramites de divorcio cuando se topó con Malfoy. A penas se percato el rubio de su presencia se le acerco sin ceremonias. Lo tomo con brusquedad por el brazo hasta llevarlo a una esquina donde nadie los molestaría para después conjurar un muffiato.

-Potter está muy delicado. -Hablo en tono bajo.

-¿Que? -Pregunto alarmado, palideciendo al instante.

-Se presento ayer en mi oficina y colapso. Estuvo a nada de morir.

El castaño enmudeció por un momento.

-Pero porque, estaba estable. Incluso pensé que había seguido con sus planes de tomar un respiro lejos de aquí.

Por supuesto que no le diría que el muy cabrón lo había atacado por que se entero sobre las razones por las que Hermione acepto casarse con él, sería tanto como ajustar el nudo a la soga enredada a su cuello. Aun asi no se esforzó en lo mas mínimo para mostrarse tranquilo, después de todo como buen Slytherin era un maestro para ocultar y mentir.

-Sabes que esa estabilidad es solo aparente. No hay una cura para lo que tiene y todo este tiempo solo hemos estando lidiando con los síntomas de algo que no conocemos por completo.

-¿Dónde está?

-En un lugar seguro. En su actual estado en mejor mantenerlo escondido, mas aun por que Lestranger esta al acecho. Ayer ataco mi casa.

-¿Como? ¿Hermione y Destiny se encuentran bien?

El rubio narro a grandes rasgos lo ocurrido, al menos de lo que estaba enterado gracias a Nott, pues hasta el momento no había podido ver o hablar con su mujer e hija, de hecho, si se encontraba en el ministerio era por la sencilla razón que conocía demasiado bien a Hermione como para saber que se encontraría atrincherada en su oficina y aun cuando sabía bien donde estaba su refugio, no deseaba comprometer de ningún modo su paradero. Después de todo el lugar más seguro donde podría estar era precisamente ese.

-Como entenderás no podemos moverlo de donde se encuentra no solo por su estado delicado, sino por que nos exponemos a que intenten terminar el trabajo que iniciaron con esa maldición.

-Entiendo. -Neville estaba pálido, sentía la garganta seca y con un sabor amargo ante las malas noticias.

-Ahora tengo que asegurarme que mi familia este bien. Pero te espero mas tarde en mi oficina para llevarte a donde se encuentra. Tendremos que tomar ciertas precauciones para llegar ahí, pero siendo su representante debes de estar presente por si Potter no resiste.

-¿Esta solo?

-¡No sea ridículo! no podría estar solo aunque lo quisiera. Pansy esta a cargo de su cuidado, además de algunas personas mas que son de mi entera confianza.

Avergonzado ante el arranque de rabia de Malfoy solo asistió con un movimiento de cabeza en comprensión.

-Entonces nos veremos mas tarde. -Afirmo Draco sin mas ceremonia antes de continuar su camino hacia los elevadores para llegar a la oficina de su mujer

*o*O*o*

Afuera esta soleado, la luz se filtra a través de las cortinas azul cielo. Todo parece tranquilo, incluso el rítmico sonido de los aparatos que son una constancia de que sigue vivo, con su corazón latiendo aun debilitado.

Si le quedaran lágrimas, lloraría, pero sin duda después de las ultimas horas sus ojos están cansados y secos. Pone una de sus manos con delicadeza sobre las suyas, tratando de calentarlas. No sabe la razón por la que aun a pesar de que se encuentra bien abrigado la temperatura de su cuerpo es fría.

Hace un rato que llevada un poco por el cansancio y las ganas de sentirlo cerca, se tumbó en la cama a su lado. Se entretiene observando como su pecho sube y baja de manera pausada, como si le costara trabajo incluso respirar.

Se levanta un poco solo para depositar un suave beso sobre sus labios. Solloza ante el toque y se reprende mentalmente por ser tan débil.

-¿En qué me has convertido? -Pregunta apartando un mechón de cabellos de su rostro. -Soy una de esas enamoradas ridículas de las que tanto me burle en el pasado.

Pansy trata de sonreír, pero la sonrisa no le llega a los ojos, solo esta ese escozor que le avisa que nuevas lagrimas pugnan por salir. Suspira, tratando de contenerse, intentando ser de nuevo la misma mujer fuerte e imperturbable de siempre, sin embargo, sabe que no puede volver sobre sus pasos, que muy atrás a quedado esa chiquilla egoísta que solo se preocupaba por si misma.

Aun cuando es doloroso y que parte de su corazón morirá si ese joven que yace a su lado no abre los ojos, se niega a ser la misma que fue. Esta cansada de encerrarse en esa burbuja impenetrable que le protegía de sentir realmente.

Un suave golpeteo la regresa a la realidad.

-Necesitas comer. -La rubia dueña de la casa entra a la habitación con una charola en las manos llena de comida.

-Gracias, pero la verdad no tengo apetito.

-Vamos Pansy, -Insiste. Necesitas estar fuerte, en estos casos tu fuerza se vuelve la de el.

Quiere protestar, pero la determinación en la joven le hace saber que será una batalla perdida.

-Esta bien. -Acepta suspirando y de mala gana se levanta de la cama para sentarse.

Se quedaron un buen rato en silencio.

-Tenia muchas ganas de conocerte Pansy.

La morena bajo lentamente la taza que se había llevado a los labios.

Nunca pensó que tendría una platica como aquella, la joven que tenia delante de cierta manera era muy parecida a Hermione. Demasiado transparente en muchos sentidos, amable y sumamente valiente.

No hablaron mucho de la enfermedad que la aquejaba y aun cuando Parkinson estaba al tanto de su estado delicado debido a que Blaise les había explicado los motivos por los cuales aquella casa contaba con una habitación equipada con aparatos muggle para emergencias.

Pudo notar como la mirada de la rubia se iluminada de solo mencionar a Zabini, eso le hizo sentir una increíble calma. De alguna manera se sentía culpable en el fondo de su ser, por no haber sido capaz de corresponder a los sentimientos del moreno.

Su compañía fue capaz de arrancarla al menos por un momento del suplicio de ver a Harry sumido en aquel sueño del que no sabía si algún día despertaría.

. . .

Blaise las observaba desde el marco de la puerta, se sentía incapaz de interrumpirlas. Era un poco curioso que dos mujeres que no tenían absolutamente nada en común comenzaran a llevarse como si fueran amigas de toda la vida.

Una sonrisa se formo en los labios ante lo que sus ojos presenciaban. Si en el pasado alguien le hubiera dicho que vería a su elitista mejor amiga socializar con una muggle, y que precisamente esa muggle sería su pareja lo hubiera tachado de chiflado.

Demasiadas cosas habían cambiado con los años y tenia que admitir que con todo y el infierno que les tocó vivir, había ciertas cosas que hacían que todo valiera la pena. Se giro sobre sus talones, alejándose por el pasillo hacia las escaleras.

En el bolsillo de su saco llevaba una carta que había recibido desde hace casi un mes y que no se había atrevido a abrir, era de su madre.

No sabia como sentirse al respecto, aun se encontraba dolido, pero al mismo tiempo tan necesitado de un cariño maternal del que nunca había disfrutado que se debatía internamente sobre el hecho de abrir ese pequeño sobre que posiblemente le traería más amargura que bienestar.

Quería enfocarse en lo importante. De momento había planteado el caso de su novia a Malfoy, con la esperanza que pudiera ayudarle.

-Realmente no se si podre ser de ayuda. -Le dijo con franqueza. -Todo dependería de muchos factores, pero principalmente de que tan agresivo es la enfermedad y que tanto ha avanzado.

-No tenemos nada que perder. -Admitió el moreno ante las palabras de su amigo.

-Hare todo lo que este en mis manos. Había prometido y eso era suficiente para darle un poco de esperanzas.

*o*O*o*

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, se encontró de frente con Nott y una mujer que no conocía o al menos eso pensó en el primer segundo. Fue el rojo en sus mejillas y la manera en la que evadía su mirada lo primero en llamar su atención, pero sin duda la manera en la que mordió su labio inferior despejó cualquier duda al respecto.

Se hizo a un lado para hacerles espacio. Estaba a punto de cerrarse de nuevo la puerta cuando una mano impidió que se cerrada por completo, sobresaltándolos un poco ante la brusquedad.

-¡Disculpen! Voy al piso de abajo.

-Que bueno que te veo Amanda. -Exclamo Nott de repente con una naturalidad improvisada. -Había olvidado por completo que tengo algo de suma importancia que tengo que tratar contigo.

-¿Podrá ser más tarde? Tengo que llevar a firma estos documentos antes de salir a almorzar.

-Lo siento, pero creo que no puedo esperar. -Advirtió pasándole un brazo sobre sus hombros para encaminarla a la salida.

Cuando las puertas se cerraban de nuevo tanto Draco como la Joven que estaban en silencio pudieron ver que Theodore Nott sonreía como el gato de Cheshire, a sabiendas que les estaba dando una oportunidad privilegiada.

Apenas la puerta se cerró una corriente eléctrica fluyo en el interior erizando los bellos de su piel, la mandita tensión sexual seguía entre ellos a pesar de que Hermione ya no llevara el anillo sobre el dedo. No sabia si solo ella sentía aquello, pero por mas que intentaba calmarse, su respiración se volvió agitada y temblaba un poco ante la cercanía de Draco.

-Si te beso estaría quebrantando mi acuerdo de fidelidad. -Soltó de repente el rubio haciéndola sonreír.

-No sé por qué tendría que besarme si no me conoce de nada.

Malfoy apenas rozo su mano en una caricia apenas perceptible.

La puerta se abrió en el siguiente piso dando paso a una señora ya entrada en años, después de ella entraron dos hombres haciendo que hubiera menos espacio y tuvieran que acomodarse.

Draco y Hermione terminaron tan cerca, que la castaña podía sentir contra su cuello el cálido aliento del rubio. El corazón golpeaba con fuerza contra sus costillas, tuvo que cerras los ojos un poco mareada por la intensidad de sus sentimientos. Estaba segura de que si Draco diera un paso a traes perdería la poca estabilidad. Luchaba con fuerza para tratar aplacar el evidente sonrojo de su rostro.

-¿Se encuentra bien? -Había preguntado la mujer levantando la mano para posarla contra su frente. -Estas demasiado roja querida.

Draco había sofocado la risa con una tos repentina. Una sonrisa petulante se tatuó en su rostro.

-Estoy bien gracias. -Se apresuro a contestar amable, pero en un tono bajo para tratar de ocultar su verdadero tono de voz.

-A mi no me lo parece. -Insistió frunciendo el ceño.

-Es solo que hace calor.

-Eso es verdad. -Admitió al fin no muy convencida, pero la dejo estar.

Cuando llegaron a su destino las puertas se abrieron y salieron todos rápidamente.

Hermione le dio un codazo en las costillas a Malfoy para intentar quitarle la sonrisa idiota que mantenía en los labios.

Caminaron uno al lado del otro, dejando una distancia prudente. No era conveniente que vieran a Malfoy al lado de una mujer que no fuera su esposa. Pero era una tarea difícil, tan titánica como ninguno de los dos imagino.

Sus pasos eran coordinados, llevaban la vista al frente como para no verse directamente, pero se sentían. Era la presencia del otro, la electricidad o esa maldita fuerza magnética que antes habían sentido gracias al anillo.

Salieron del ministerio, mezclándose con la gente que caminaba fuera. Entraron en un cajellon solo para que Hermione sacara dos pequeños frascos del bolso y le entregara uno a Malfoy.

-Bébelo, te están siguiendo. -había dicho rápido, mientras ya tomaba el contenido de su propio frasco.

El rubio no protesto, lo tomo conteniendo el asco ante el sabor amargo.

Un segundo después un par de jóvenes de cabellos castaños salían tomados de la mano, mientras un hombre intentaba localizar al dueño de una cabellera rubia que se había desaparecido cerca de ese mismo lugar.


	38. Hacer el Amor

Liam es un hombre imponente, aun cuando los Weasley no conocieran de nada su pasado, lo cierto era que su porte hablaba por si mismo. Alto y fornido como era, lucia intimidante. La sonrisa que llevaba en los labios, lejos de ser agradable causaba escalofríos.

Aun a pesar de todo fue recibido en la madriguera con su traje caro y sus zapatos de diseñador. No podía ser de otra manera, siendo el padre de su nieto mas pequeño. Arthur y Molly le miraban con cierta cautela al lado de su hija que sostenía en los brazos al pequeño James que dormía apaciblemente ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Como era de esperarse la mayoría de los Weasley se habían reunido, no de muy buena gana para conocer a la nueva pareja de Ginny. Había demasiados sentimientos encontrados al respecto, fue un golpe muy duro para todos aceptar que la menor del clan hubiera cometido tales actos de deslealtad para quien consideraron siempre un miembro mas de su familia.

-De momento viviremos juntos, al menos, el tiempo que se lleve el proceso legal para que Ginebra este completamente libre.

El moreno no necesitaba la aprobación de nadie para hacer lo que quería, sin embargo, es lo suficientemente inteligente para mover las piezas a su conveniencia. Poner a Hermione en su contra no le beneficiaba en nada y podía provocar que comenzara a indagar en su pasado mas de la cuenta, lo que no resultaba para nada conveniente.

-Tanto su hija, como nuestro pequeño estarán bien cuidados. No deben preocuparse.

Molly había tratado de mantenerse tranquila, no pudo evitar suspirar largamente antes siquiera de intentar hablar. No podía olvidar todavía las amenazas de ese hombre, la manera en la que se había presentado por primera vez en el hospital para intentar llevarse a James. Ese día de no haber sido por la intervención de Hermione, estaba convencida de que posiblemente nunca hubiera visto de nuevo a su pequeño nieto de piel de ébano.

Ahora las circunstancias no eran las misma, pero a pesar de ello no podía quitarse de la cabeza que era mas que probable que no les permitieran formar parte de la vida del pequeño como desearían.

Fue Arthur el primero en encontrar su voz.

-Eres bienvenido a la familia. – Dijo con una sonrisa resignada que no llego a sus ojos.

Incluso Percy en su manera llana de ser, se sentía incomodo con esa bienvenida. Ninguno de los Weasley podía aceptar del todo la intrusión de Liam en sus vidas, había demasiado afecto hacia Harry para asimilar, pero no tenían más opciones.

George se mantenía de pie, con la espalda pegada a uno de los muros, aun cuando no hablara, su mirada delataba la desconfianza que le inspiraba aquel hombre. Su carácter siempre alegre, se mantenía amordazado ante las circunstancias. Para el, Harry siempre seria parte de su familia, su hermano, aun cuando Ginny lo hubiera arruinado de manera irremediable.

Ron, ni siquiera fue capaz de estar presente, a pesar de las suplicas de su madre. Bill era otra historia, no apartaba la vista de Liam, su rostro surcado por las cicatrices se mantenía sereno pero firme.

-No voy a mentirle Liam. -Levanto la voz llegado el momento. -Esto nos ha tomado a todos por sorpresa. Supongo que con el tiempo nos será más fácil aceptar los cambios. Eso no quiere decir que no seas bienvenido a la familia, debes de comprender que nos llevara un tiempo hacernos a la idea.

Se acerco lo suficiente para extender su mano para estrechar la del Moreno.

-Entiendo perfectamente su postura. -Acepto la mano que le ofreció Bill, estrechándola con un firme apretón. Mi casa es también su casa, ya les he pasado el domicilio que tendremos de momento, cualquier cosa estoy a sus órdenes, yo ya los considero mi familia y como tal, pueden contar conmigo para lo que necesite.

El tono despectivo en su voz, mientras miraba a su alrededor no paso desapercibido para nadie.

George se removió incomodo en su lugar y estuvo a punto de protestar, pero fue aplacado con una mirada de advertencia de su madre.

-Gracias. -Se forzó a decir la pelirroja mayor.

La despedida fue corta. Cuando por fin se marcharon la Sra. Weasley no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas que se apresuró a limpiar.

-Estarán bien. -Aseguro Arthur abrazando a su mujer para consolarle.

-Ojalá así sea.

. . .

La fama y la fortuna fueron un sueño efímero para Ginny. No pudo disfrutar demasiado tiempo de los beneficios de ser esposa del elegido, por el contrario, ahora era tratada por todo el mundo Muggle como una apestada. No le perdonarían fácilmente el engaño efectuado al héroe. A pesar de todo sabia muy bien que, si alguien podría ayudarle en esos momentos, era precisamente Liam Miller.

Liam era un gran empresario y como tal sabia manejar perfectamente a las masas. Tenia los medios y la visión para montar todo un escenario que les permitiera estirar las cosas de tal manera en que pudieran cambiar la verdad lo suficiente para amortiguar el daño hecho a la imagen de la pelirroja.

Por supuesto que su ayuda no sería gratuita, en algún momento le sedería la completa custodia de James sin rechistar. Pero eso no era algo que realmente le preocupara. El niño siempre había sido solo un medio para llegar a un fin, nada más que eso.

-¿Ahora qué sigue? -Pregunto la pelirroja con el niño en brazos a penas alejarse lo suficiente de la madriguera para aparecer.

-Formar la familia perfecta y mostrar que el héroe de pacotilla tiene tantas secuelas por la guerra que solo fuiste una víctima de las circunstancias.

Ginny no se molesto en ocultar su sonrisa burlona ante un plan que considero tenía una enorme debilidad.

-Hermione te despedazara si siquiera lo intentas.

-Estoy esperando que lo intente. -Sonrió con suficiencia, su seguridad no se vio menguada.

El brillo en la mirada de Liam no pasó desapercibido.

-No me dirás que ahora te interesa Granger. -Dijo con manera venenosa, omitiendo de manera intencionada el apellido Malfoy.

El moreno no contesto, la única respuesta fue una sonrisa mucho más pronunciada.

No era estúpido había que atacar siempre dando pequeños golpes en la oscuridad, que nadie imaginara quien era quien movía los hilos hasta que todo fuera demasiado tarde y se encontraran atrapados en sus redes.

Tenia los medio y toda la tenacidad para hacer caer al "salvador del mundo mágico" en el proceso menguaría el poder de su imagen para llegar a un objetivo mas que claro.

Hermione terminaría de rodillas frente a él, de una manera u otra alcanzaría a la inalcanzable. Nadie absolutamente nadie se atrevía a desafiarlo de la forma en que ella lo hizo y no le permitiría salir airosa. A pesar de la molestia inicial había algo que le gustaba de esa fierecilla, le bajaría los humos, disfrutaría de ella y después la botaría como a todas.

La pelirroja no necesitaba de una respuesta afirmativa para intuir sus intenciones. Lejos de molestarle la situación, lo vio como una oportunidad. Una esperanza para separar a Hermione y Draco.

-Tengo información valiosa que te podría ser de mucha utilidad. ¿Qué pasaría? si salen a la luz los verdaderos motivos por las que el matrimonio Malfoy-Granger se realizó.

-Eres temible Ginny. –Dijo el moreno antes de soltar una carcajada.

. . .

. .

.

No fue una idea muy brillante tocarle. Después de curarla, sus manos habían tomado vida propia, deslizándose por la suavidad de la piel expuesta de sus piernas. Arriba y abajo, lentamente sintiendo la sedosidad y el calor.

Un suave suspiro escapo de los labios de la rubia antes las caricias. Sus labios entreabiertos fueron una tentación más y era demasiado débil como para resistirse a tomar lo que tan buenamente le ofrecían.

Nott estaba seguro de que no era bueno, posiblemente no era el villano que en otros tiempos había creído, pero estaba lejos de ser el hombre indicado para Luna.

Ella merecía sin duda alguien como Neville. Alguien que le pudiera ofrecer un apellido limpio, la estabilidad de un hogar sin manchas, con una reputación de héroe y una conciencia tranquila que no le hiciera tener pesadillas por las noches.

Aun a pesar de haber huido de lo peor de la guerra al huir de su casa, eso no lo eximio de haber presenciado cosas atroces como un silencioso y cobarde espectador que no hizo nada.

No la merecía en absoluto, no debía manchar su vida con la presencia de alguien que no buscaba permanecer en su vida mas que el instante que durara el placer de un orgasmo.

No la merece. Piensa mientras la besa, sus dedos bailan sobre su piel, subiendo lentamente hasta sus muslos trazando círculos pequeños hasta toparse con la tela de sus bragas húmedas.

Gime, intentando hacer que sus manos retrocedan, que dejen de tocar esa piel lechosa, caliente y humedecida por el deseo. Trata con todas sus fuerzas apartar los labios de los suyos, aclarar su mente, hacer que la erección cada vez mas pronunciada en sus pantalones no clame por perderse en las virginales carnes de su entrada.

Se mentaliza para abandonar el confort de su cuerpo sobre el suyo. En algún momento a tirado de ella para acomodarla sobre su regazo sin dejar de acariciarla, ni abandonar su boca. Pero sabe y siente que no es correcto.

Un sonido frustrado escapa de su garganta al terminar el beso, sus labios húmedos tienen el dulce sabor que lo aturde. Cierra los ojos apoyando su frente contra la suya. Escucha su respiración agitada mezclándose con la suya. No se siente capaz de abrir los ojos aun, trata de juntar todas sus fuerzas para ayudarla a levantarse y pueda huir como debe.

La palma de la mano aun descansa entre sus muslos.

"lo siento" piensa, pero no lo dice en voz alta, temiendo que su voz se escuche afectada.

Aun mantiene sus ojos cerrados cuando la siente moverse, buscando sus labios. Su aliento es caliente contra la piel sensible de su boca. Sus movimientos inexpertos no desmerecen el afán que pone en ese beso cargado de un sentimiento que desconoce -Ternura, -

Todas sus resistencias caen cuando se frota quizás de manera inconsciente contra su entrepierna. Gime y se abandona, haciendo que una de sus manos viaje a su cintura para estrecharla contra su cuerpo, manteniendo la otra contra su nuca para ahondar en ese beso hambriento que comienza a causar mayores estragos.

La tiene sobre el a horcajadas. Ha bajado su blusa para besarle el cuello, la clavícula y mas allá, hasta donde el limite del sostén se lo permite. Gruñe frustrado retornando sus besos húmedos de nuevo hacia arriba para paladear el sabor de su boca.

Lentamente casi sin darse cuenta comienza a desnudarla. Hace que levante sus brazos para sacar por arriba la blusa y con un solo movimiento desengancha los broches del sostén.

No hay palabras, no hay promesas. Solo besos y suspiros.

Luna aún mantiene la ropa de la cintura hacia abajo aunque lleva la falda subida hasta las caderas, a cerrado los ojos abrumada por lo que siente. Los intensos besos han hecho que su intimidad humedezca aun mas su ropa interior y le duela de una manera extraña, anticipada y placentera.

Aun siguen en el sillón. Nott a maniobrado para recostarla y ponerse sobre ella, le a dejado la falda aunque a retirado por fin la delgada tela de sus bragas. Con habilidad se a desnudado, sus movimientos son fluidos, sentir la mirada azul sobre la desnudez de su cuerpo varonil lo enciende, porque puede percibir también el deseo en sus enormes ojos color del cielo.

Le cubre el cuerpo con el propio comenzando de nuevo con una sesión de besos, que van desde sus labios, hasta sus pechos, haciendo que arquee su espalda cuando juguetea con sus pezones erectos. No entra, pero su erección roza su entrada húmeda y caliente.

Apoyado en sus codos se endereza los suficiente para buscar sus ojos.

-¡Mírame!, -Le pide con la respiración agitada. Admira el tono rosado de sus mejillas y sus labios hinchados y brillantes.

Luna obedece, fijando sus ojos azules en los de Nott.

-¿Quieres que siga? -Suelta la pregunta, pensando internamente que si la respuesta es negativa, no sabe si será capaz de retirarse estando tan cerca de alcanzar saciar su obsesión por la rubia.

. . .

. .

.

Terminaron en un cuarto de hotel. Hacia un par de horas que estaban ahí, solo mirándose.

Con la segunda poción que tomo Hermione en aquel callejón, su cabello había cambiado de nuevo de negro a un castaño casi rubio, mucho mas prolijo que el suyo, caía lacio hasta media espalda. Aunque tenían una estatura y compleción muy similar, la ropa le seguía quedando un poco justa en las caderas.

Estiro su mano para tocar un mechón de cabello castaño y rizado, apartándolo del rostro de aquel hombre con rostro desconocido, pero mirar intenso.

-Me gusta mas el verdadero color de tus ojos, aunque el color del cabello te queda muy bien.

Draco había sonreído de medio lado. Era un gesto tan peculiar que, aunque su apariencia fuera distinta lo encontró.

No se tocaron realmente hasta que los efectos de la poción estaban remitiendo, hasta ese momento se atrevieron a fundirse en un beso tan intenso y necesitado que les erizo los bellos de la piel.

Hermione estaba segura de amarlo, seguía teniendo miedo del futuro, sobre lo que haría Draco cuando se enterara del anillo de Rubí, pero por ahora necesitaba tanto sentirlo de nuevo que se dejo envolver por el deseo que hacia sus cuerpos arder.

Con sorpresa se dio cuenta que parecía que los deseos de Draco no se habían alterado a pesar de que ya no portaba el anillo. No quiso pensar demasiado, pero internamente una pequeña esperanza se agito en su corazón.

-Te extrañe tanto. -Susurro contra sus labios la castaña.

Draco no contesto, pero se aparto lo suficiente para mirarla con tanto ardor en ellos que no necesito palabras para entender que le ocurría lo mismo. Llevo sus manos al rostro de su mujer y la beso de nuevo.

Esa tarde hicieron el amor, o al menos eso quiso pensar Hermione.


	39. La Maldición

.

. .

. . .

Un día perdido. Bueno, mejor dicho, aun cuando no sabia exactamente el lugar en el que se encontraba era fácil adivinar quien era la compañía. Si alguna duda hubiera quedado al respecto bastaría recordar que Hermione Malfoy no regreso a su oficina por el resto del día.

Por eso en el momento que lo vio llegar no pudo ocultar una sonrisa burlona. No era solo el hecho de saber con toda certeza en que se había entretenido, sino la tremenda facha que llevaba.

-¿En serio? -Pregunto soltando una carcajada que retumbo en las paredes de la sala.

Draco gruño tirándose agotado en el sillón frente a Nott.

-Mejor cállate. -Advirtió arrastrando las palabras en una clara amenaza, que no amedrento para nada a su amigo.

Lejos de contenerse la sonrisa, un pensamiento la hizo más pronunciada en su rostro.

-Bueno pudo ser peor. -Dijo estirando su mano para tocar un mechón de cabello negro.

De nueva cuenta había tomado una poción para ocultar su identidad, pero esta vez con tan mal tino que había terminado con el cabello oscuro y una apariencia no tan distinta de Potter. Era quizás un palmo más alto y un par de libras más pesado, tampoco tenía una cicatriz en la frente o anteojos, pero en conjunto le causaba grima tener tanta similitud el elegido.

Con un manotazo alejo la mano.

-Dudo mucho que pudiera ser peor.

Nott hizo una pausa antes de agregar, -Pudiste ser pelirrojo. -Refiriéndose a Ron Weasley o alguno de enorme clan.

Malfoy contuvo un escalofrió de solo imaginarlo.

-O pudiste ser el clon completo de Potter.

-¡Basta! -Advirtió de nuevo con los dientes apretados.

-Esta bien. -Acepto levantando las palmas de sus manos en señal de rendición.

Theodore Nott invito a Malfoy a ser su huésped el tiempo que durara el exilio de su propia casa. Contaban con que no durara demasiado, no porque le molestara la compañía, sino deseando que pronto encontraran la manera de detener a Rodolphus.

Levantándose con elegancia, se dirigió a servir un par de copas de su mejor vino, para ofrecer a su amigo un buen trago. Sabia que iba necesitarlo más temprano que tarde.

-¿Pudiste hablar con Hermione? -Pregunto el castaño tratando de esconder su sonrisa.

-Nott, no vayas por ahí, no estoy de humor.

-Eso quiere decir que ya te enteraste de que no solo Potter se enteró de los motivos por los que contrajeron nupcias.

-Me dijo de la visita que le hizo Weasley. -Menciono con sequedad frotándose el arco de la nariz.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

El cabello negro comenzó a cambiar como si alguien comenzara a denar el color hasta dejarlo en su tono rubio natural, mientras bebía de la copa que le entregara su amigo.

-No puedo hacer mucho, aunque quisiera. -Vacío de un solo trago la copa, tragando con amargura hecho la cabeza hacia atrás hundiéndose más en el sillón. -Por el momento Potter no puede hace nada en su estado, en cuando a Weasley no tiene manera de comprobar nada, es su palabra contra la nuestra y puede que la mía no tenga ningún valor, pero la de Hermione seria suficiente. Estando sellado el contrato matrimonial no tienen pruebas además ventilar todo el asunto es tanto como condenar a su hermana a que siga en el ojo del huracán.

-Comprendo. -Volvió a llenar su copa, sin soltar la botella se fue a sentar a su lado. Sabía que necesitaría un par de copas más antes de calmarse.

Draco podía aparentar todo lo que quisiera y mantener una calma aparente. Mostraba muy poco de lo que realmente estaba pasando, pero él lo conocía demasiado bien. Estaba abatido, frustrado y sumamente enojado.

En otro tiempo a esas alturas ya hubiera roto medio salón a base de hechizos y maldiciones. Debía estar madurando lo suficiente para contenerse y no explotar o estaba tan cansado que le faltaban las fuerzas. Aunque él creía que Hermione seguía siendo un factor de cambio para todo aquel que tuviera cerca.

-Mi prioridad es dar con el paradero de Rodolphus. Si tengo que matarlo con mis propias manos para protegerlas, no dudes que lo hare.

-Yo te puedo ayudar con eso. Nadie tocara un cabello de nuestras chicas.

-¿Nuestras chicas? -Pregunto con molestia, ofreciendo su copa para que la llenar de nueva cuenta.

-Destiny es mi ahijada, aun cuando no tuviera la oportunidad de serlo desde que naciera, eso no cambia que voy a defenderla con mi vida. Y lo siento amigo, pero tu leona me hizo parte de su manada en el momento que acepto casarse con un impresentable como tu.

El rubio sonrió, alzando un poco su copa para chocarla con la de Theo. El castaño podía ser todo lo molesto que quisiera, pero era su amigo y como tal le agradecía contar con su apoyo.

-Acompañaste a Hermione hasta su refugio.

-Prefirió marcharse sola. Se encuentra un tanto sensible y extremadamente paranoica como para permitírmelo.

-Pero al menos sabes donde estas.

-No, pero me hizo saber como puedo llegar ahí. Quisiera estar con ella y con Destiny, pero sería ponerlas en mayor riesgo. Hoy al salir del ministerio nos dimos cuenta de que me seguían. Lestranger parece tener demasiados aliados y ya que no podrá tener fácil acceso a Hermione dentro del ministerio, parece enfocado en localizar y seguir a sus cercanos. Asi que también toma tus precauciones.

-Prepare mi casa desde ayer que llegaron Hermione y Tiny. Tiene protecciones y salvaguardas, podrían con mucho esfuerzo entrar, pero te aseguro que no saldrían. -Sonrió con malicia el castaño.

Draco se permitió cerrar los ojos un momento, estaba cansado física y mentalmente. Paso tanto tiempo como pudo al lado de su mujer, desde el almuerzo hasta ya entrada la tarde. A regañadientes se había despedido, no sin antes recibir un par de botellas con poción multijugos en caso de ser necesario.

No podía cancelar la cita con Longbotton aunque la retardo tanto como le fue posible.

No deseaba que ese último beso que se dieron terminara, la vio partir con cierta amargura y preocupación extendiéndose por el cuerpo.

La entrevista con Neville en sus oficinas duro poco. Solo lo necesario para ponerlo al tanto de lo sucedido, o al menos, la parte que no hablaba sobre chantaje y acuerdos prenupciales.

Era claro que los seguían, por lo que tenia que extremar precauciones para eludir a los mortifagos, más aún por el estado critico en el que se encontraba Potter. Ninguno de los dos dudaba que de tener oportunidad el objetivo primordial del nuevo grupo de Mortios liderado por Lestranger seria aniquilar al elegido.

Su muerte seria un golpe certero contra la confianza del ministerio, la poca estabilidad que había adquirido en los últimos años no soportaría por mucho tiempo después de que su héroe cayera por las manos del enemigo. Quizás era mas un atentado contra la moral debilitada del mundo mágico después de la guerra, pero era un hecho que el fallecimiento prematuro de Potter jugaría en su contra.

Tenían que mover las piezas con sumo cuidado. Así como tenían aliados había un buen numero de personas moviendo hilos en las sombras para tejer una telaraña que los atrapase.

-No podemos moverlo, al menos no por ahora. No solo son los riesgos, es posible que Potter no resista el uso de un traslador.

-¿Entonces?

-Seguiremos como hasta ahora. Manteniéndolo oculto y suministrándole las pociones para controlar en medida de lo posible los síntomas de la maldición.

-¿Pero por cuánto tiempo?

-Lo necesario para estabilizarlo o encontrar una forma más segura para una cura definitiva.

Neville se levanto de la silla dando vueltas en la oficina con desesperación.

-No aguantara mucho. -En realidad no era una pregunta, era más una afirmación por lo que Malfoy se limitó en asistir con desgana.

-Quizás allá una manera…

Longbotton detuvo su caminar para girarse a mirarlo de frente, la pausa que realizo, sumado a su rostro no era algo alentador.

-¿Pero?

-Seria algo experimental. Hay un buen porcentaje de posibilidad de que lejos de ayudarle acelere su muerte. Tendría que abrirle el pecho para literalmente llegar a su corazón.

El castaño palideció de solo imaginarlo.

-No hay garantías. Esta tan débil que incluso intentarlo puede matarlo. Hay hechizos o puede ser de manera muggle pero en ambos casos hay riesgos y más riesgos. Llegar a su corazón seria lo primero, si resiste seria solo la mitad del camino.

-Que tendrías que hacer. -Las palabras se atoraron un poco en su garganta antes de lograr salir de manera entrecortada.

-Sacarle el corazón.

Neville se dejo caer sin fuerzas en la silla que tenía a pocos pasos sin fuerza, agobiado por la perspectiva de una muerte inminente de uno de sus mejores amigos.

.

. .

. . .

"… _Es bien sabido que los dementores no se reproducen. Crecen como hongos bajo ciertas condiciones. Se multiplican al alimentarse de la desesperación humana, la infelicidad y la desesperanza._

 _El hambre de un dementor jamás es saciada, siempre necesitarán más y aun entonces no estarán satisfechos. Que estúpidos fueron aquellos ilusos que creyeron controlarlos, sin entender su naturaleza y lo fácil que sería tentarlos con la desdicha y el dolor de una guerra en apogeo._

 _No pueden ser aniquilados, más si reducir su reproducción alterando las condiciones en las que pueden o no desarrollarse, sin embargo, hay documentos muy antiguos sobre investigaciones extensas de las posibilidades de crear un entono lo suficientemente propicio para crearlos prácticamente de la nada._

 _Hace dos siglos atrás un mago mantuvo su trabajo anónimo, realizo sus propias investigaciones y experimentos en secreto sobre muggles. Las narraciones son escalofriantes pues el desarrollo de dichos hechizos según se describe en su trabajo, ha terminado no solo en la muerte prematura del sujeto de prueba sino en la pérdida de su alma y el nacimiento de un ser tan oscuro que es capaz de absorber todo hasta dejar un cascaron vacío donde antes hubo vida_

 _Sospecho que esa maldita obra ha caído en las manos equivocadas…"_

Ahora sabía con certeza que sus sospechas eran bastante acertadas. Las entradas en el diario de Snape lo guiaron en el camino correcto. La confirmación por parte de Lucius lejos de darle calma le creo más incertidumbre. Había muy pocas maneras de intentar salvarle y los pocos caminos para lidiar con la maldición eran solo teorías, tan riesgosas como la enfermedad en sí.

La maldición usada contra Potter le drenaría primero toda vitalidad, le quitaría las fuerzas, la salud. Sería su propio corazón el encargado de absorberle lentamente la vida para prepararse y ser fuente para la fase siguiente. Antes de llegar a ese punto irá perdiendo lentamente todo aquello que le dio felicidad, se acentuara en su interior la amargura y el odio, desterrando cualquier sentimiento noble, cualquier recuerdo grato.

Llegado el punto, literalmente crecería un dementor de un corazón podrido.

Esta información llego a los oídos de Malfoy a través de Hermione. No fue grato escuchar que parte de sus teorías se confirmaba, sin embargo, fue ver a su mujer destrozada por la noticia lo que lo lleno de determinación.

Odiaba a Potter con todas sus fuerzas, ya fuera de manera merecida o inmerecida. Lo detestaba antes cuando eran apenas unos críos y lo detestaba más ahora que eran adultos y poseía el amor que el deseaba. Pero más se odiaría a si mismo si no intentara al menos salvarle, no por Harry, pero si por el ángel de cabellos castaño que todo se merecía.

Por Hermione era capaz de intentar lo imposible. Estiraría tanto como pudiera el tiempo antes de intervenir. Aun cuando conociera parte de la teoría de la maldición, lo cierto era que iría a ciegas la mayor parte del camino.

No tenía en su poder el libro que contenía las especificaciones de las maldiciones empleadas y aun cuando conociera los efectos y en teoría lo que debía hacerse para limpiar su corazón, eso no eran más que suposiciones infundadas.

Podría destrozar a Potter en el proceso y el mundo mágico lo condenaría aun cuando sus intenciones fueran buenas. Sin importar que estuviera protegido legalmente. Además, correría el riesgo inminente de contagiarse al estar en contacto directo con un corazón maldito.

Había tanto que perder y las esperanzas eran tan pocas, que era inevitable pensar en dejar que todo fluyera hasta desencadenarse el trágico final. La muerte después de todo es natural, si no fuera por el negro porvenir de que una vez que su corazón dejara de latir daría paso a un dementor que se apoderaría no solo de todo recuerdo feliz, sino de su alma. Sería tanto o más que darle el beso fatal.

Hermione soportaría la muerte de Harry, con todo el dolor de su corazón, pero ¿Soportaría saber que su alma se perdería para siempre? Le basto ver las nacientes lágrimas en sus ojos castaños y el rictus de dolor en su rostro para saber la respuesta. Sería una carga demasiado pesada y una pena tan grande de la que no sabría si en algún momento se podría reponer.

Draco era capaz de todo por ahorrarle a su mujer tal sufrimiento. Fue precisamente el momento en que admitió, sin pena ni gloria que sería incluso capaz de entregar su propia vida para hacer feliz a Hermione que se dio cuenta lo que era amar de verdad.

El no calzaba en el papel de héroe, ni mártir, no era tan noblemente estúpido como para sacrificarse por otros, pero por ella, por Hermione estaba dispuesto a ser lo que necesitara con tal de no verla sufrir.

Mientras la abrazaba en aquella insipiente habitación de hotel, sintiendo la humedad en su camisa, que dejaban sus lágrimas. Sosteniéndola contra su cuerpo, susurrando a su oído palabras dulces para calmar el temblor de ese frágil cuerpo que ya daba cobijo a un hijo de ambos, supo con completa certeza que la amaba.

El calor que le recorrió el cuerpo en ese momento no era deseo, ni pasión carnal a pesar de que la deseaba, era un tipo de calidez distinta a la conocida. Beso sus cabellos aspirando su aroma y cerrando los ojos para abandonarse a ese instante que quería recordar por el resto de sus días, pudo admitirse a sí mismo con toda sinceridad que estaba completa e irremediablemente enamorado de Hermione.

.

. .

. . .

Es bien sabido que Hermione no es buena mintiendo, es del tipo de personas que son tan transparentes que su nerviosismo las delata en la primera de cambios, sin embargo, tratar por demasiado tiempo con serpientes te hace desarrollar cierto grado de astucia, lo suficiente para estirar la verdad hasta llegar a un punto donde se desdibuja la realidad.

Contrario a lo que había creído inicialmente Theo, la castaña había salido airosa de un enfrentamiento que pudo ser bastante feo. No solo se las había arreglado para poner al tanto a Draco sobre la visita de Ron sin que esto despertara su instinto homicida contra el pelirrojo después de toda la discusión y las amenazas soltadas contra Draco. Sino que también había hecho de su conocimiento que Lucius también se había presentado a primera hora de la mañana con cosas para nada agradables.

No sabia del rubí, al menos por ahora. Pero si que le había contado todo el asunto de la visita de Lestranger a la Mansión de sus padres, dejando entrever que fue iniciativa de Lucius poner al tanto de toda la situación para protegerla tanto a ella como a Destiny. Eso era cierto, aunque no menciono que condiciono la información para chantajearla y esta no dijera nada sobre la joya que propicio su embarazo.

Aun cuando Hermione recurrió a un hechizo para leer la escabrosa mente de su suegro, no creía que en ese momento fuera propicio contar los detalles ocultos de su concepción, en parte por que temía la reacción de Draco y en parte por que tenia miedo a su rechazo.

Sabiendo de antemano que Lucius no lo haría por motivos nobles o altruistas, dejo claro que requería protección para Narcisa y el mismo a cambio por supuesto de información vital para intentar salvar a Potter, dejando también una posibilidad de negociar su servicio en un lugar donde no tuviera que lidiara con una marabunta de niños, con manos pegajosas, llorones y mocosos.

Fue de esa manera que la castaña narra con lujo de detalles el tipo de maldición que Rodolphus había empleado, así como las consecuencias y secuelas de esta. Había un punto de no retorno para salvarle y no estaba del todo segura de que no el pelinegro no hubiera llegado ya ahí.

-Todo eso es muy interesante, pero que puedo hacer yo al respecto. -Había contestado Draco en cierto momento, para seguir ocultando su participación en el tratamiento de Potter.

Hermione le miro de manera significativa antes de contestar.

-Se que son tus pociones las que toma Harry. -Se limito a decirle mientras una naciente sonrisa curvaba las comisuras de sus labios.

-¿Cómo…? -Impactado intento preguntar. No vio necesidad de mentir a esas alturas y recompuso el gesto tan pronto como pudo

-¿Qué cómo lo sé? -Completo la pregunta encogiéndose de hombros. -Lo supe cuando me entregaste aquella de caja de poción anticonceptiva. Aun sin etiquetas que pudieran delatarte los frascos, son especiales, tienen tu estilo por donde quiera que los veas. Lo demás fue sencillo, tus jornadas mas largas de trabajo eran un par de días antes de los tratamientos y el día en cuestión llegabas mucho mas tarde de lo habitual, eran los únicos días que te permitías no llegar a cenar.

Malfoy no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, creía estar haciendo bien las cosas para ocultar su intervención, pero ahora comprobaba que su mujer era demasiado lista incluso para su propio bien. Aun no reaccionaba cuando los delgados brazos de su mujer se enredaron en su cuerpo, un suave y dulce beso le corto el aliento.

-Gracias. -Pronuncio sobre los labios con tanta dulzura que algo muy hondo se removió en el interior del blondo.

-Porque no dijiste nada antes. -Pregunto con curiosidad aun sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo de Hermione contra el suyo.

Encogiéndose de hombros contesto. -Creí que me lo contarías cuando estuvieras listo para admitirte a ti mismo que eres un gran hombre detrás de toda esa indiferencia.

-En eso te equivocas. -Contesto retirando un mechón de cabellos de su rostro y colocándolo tras su oreja. -Soy una terrible persona y esto solo me es conveniente.

-Repítelo hasta que te lo creas.

-Sabes que no es mi persona favorita.

-Lo se. Es precisamente ese detalle lo que te hace una buena persona.

-No, una buena persona no te hubiera obligado a casarte en contra de tu voluntad. -Soltó con cierta amargura.

Hermione coloco uno de sus dedos contra sus labios para silenciarlo.

-No me arrepiento de nada. -Admitió mirándole con intensidad a los ojos. -Eres una buena persona a pesar de lo que creas, el que cometieras errores en el pasado y tomaras malas decisiones, solo te hace tan humano como a cualquiera. Pero el que seas capaz de sobreponer tu propio sentir por alguien más, -Acaricio su mejilla. -el que quieras tomar un camino distinto al que te marcaron de niño, eso te hace una persona valiente y aun cuando choque con esa imagen que quieres mostrar siempre indiferente y fría, la realidad es otra.

El beso que vino después estuvo cargado de tantas emociones que se sintieron mareados, como si los efectos de aquel anillo de rubí no hubieran remitido. Estaba presente de nuevo la intoxicante necesidad de tenerse, tocarse, mirarse a los ojos y perderse en el otro.


	40. Expecto Patronum

Así solo con la desnudez de sus cuerpos, atrapándola bajo el, con la calidez de su piel acariciándolo, dándole una bienvenida que no merece. Sus cabellos monos esparcidos alrededor de su rostro de mejillas sonrojadas y labios hinchados.

Ha bebido de su boca, se siente borracho. Embriagado por su frescura y el sabor desconocido de un sentimiento que va mas allá de los deseos superficiales. No la ama, pero la desea.

Quiere pensar que la atracción que siente es porque debería ser una mujer prohibida, alguien intocable siendo amiga de Hermione. Pero no puede contenerse, no quiere hacerlo. Desea tomarla, creyendo que con eso la expulsara de manera definitiva de su mente, realizando un exorcismo de ese cuerpo, de esos labios.

Después de desnudarla y desnudarse, después de que ya nada se anteponía a ese ultimo movimiento para tenerla, se obligo a levantarse y llevarla en brazos a su alcoba.

Tendida sobre su cama, la blancura de su piel inmaculada resaltaba contra el color oscuro de la colcha. La admira placida, suave y femenina. Como un hada frágil de cuerpo espigado con las tímidas curvas de sus caderas, sus lechosos muslos, sus pechos de piel cremosa y pezones rozados.

Luna se dejaba hacer, entregada a las caricias que le profesaban, ardiendo en un deseo desconocido que la consumía, quemaba cada parte que Nott besaba y tocaba. Gemidos salían de su garganta sin aviso, arqueaba su espalda ante la invasión de la ávida boca contra sus pechos.

Suspira tratando de llevar aire a sus pulmones, el aire le hace falta, su respirar es superficial, agitado. El corazón amenaza con salir de su pecho, no lo culpa, siente tanto al mismo tiempo que esta mareada.

Gime de nuevo esta vez con más fuerza, apretando los ojos cuando el camino de besos se a hecho paso entre sus piernas, aprieta en un puño la colcha tratando de encontrarse en esa oscuridad que la está devorando al mismo tiempo que Nott succiona, chupa y lame.

No puede más. Se consume en un orgasmo que la deja temblando de éxtasis, cuando es capaz de abrir los ojos puede ver punto de colores flotando a su alrededor. Sonríe.

Theodore se cierne sobre su cuerpo y la besa profundo, aun con el sabor de su propio placer en los labios. Las delicadas manos de Luna acaricias la piel expuesta, primero tímidas, titubeantes, después sin ser capaz de detenerlas hacen trazos en sus costados, su espalda, sus brazos. Toma todo lo que esta a su alcance. Pero es cuando toma su rostro y lo mira para tomar aire que algo extraño ocurre.

Toda seguridad se desvanece, aun cuando el deseo le nubla y su miembro clame por hundirse en su cuerpo se detiene.

Es su vacilación lo que la hace sonreír, acariciando su mejilla como si intentara calmarlo, su mirada es serena como siempre aun cuando un velo brillante de deseo dance sobre sus ojos azules. El no entiende el motivo que ínsita esa sonrisa y una tierna caricia. Pero sin duda es la revelación que viene después lo que lo deja pasmado.

-No soy virgen, si eso temes.

Algo en el interior del joven se aprieta, se escapa el aire de sus pulmones, haciendo que una sensación desagradable que nace en su pecho se extienda a su estómago.

Nunca a sido machista al respecto. No a preguntado a sus parejas de cama si a sido el primero en sus vidas, sería estúpido e hipócrita de su parte. Jamás ha mantenido expectativas al respecto, pero a sido la candidez de Luna lo que lo hizo pensar que no había estado con ningún hombre y ahora no sabia por que de alguna manera se sentía traicionado.

El malestar crece con un calor distinto a la pasión desmedida que hasta el momento había hecho arder la sangre. No sabe darle un nombre a lo que siente, pues se niega a admitir que siente celos de cualquier malnacido que hubiera estado antes en su lugar, tocando su piel y besando esos labios que lo intoxican.

No, ya no se detiene, no podría hacerlo, aunque quisiera. Ya no importa nada, ni el riesgo que corre de que Hermione lo castre si se entera. Ahora solo quiere borrar cualquier recuerdo que quede de otro en el cuerpo que tiene bajo el suyo.

La besa esta vez con cierta rabia, no es violenta mas si demandante. Impulsado por ese calor nuevo que desconocía se enfoca a tomar todo de Luna.

Bebe sus gemidos cuando hunde dos dedos en su interior húmedo ya listo para recibirlo. Pero quiere alargar el momento tanto como pueda, quiere que suplique, que entienda que no tendrá a nadie mejor en la cama.

El tiempo se alarga regalándole un delicioso orgasmo que la dejaron temblando.

Esta tan duro que duele y sabes que no podrá mantener por demasiado tiempo su juego. Aun así, aprieta los dientes y aguanta, haciéndola girar para besar su espalda. Aparta su largo cabello rubio para besar la sinuosidad de su columna hasta llevar a sus nalgas.

Luna gime, sudorosa y dócil se arquea, su piel esta hipersensibilizada, el calor es insoportable, se muerde los labios, apretando los ojos tratando de encontrarse en esa niebla que la hace sentirse increíblemente bien.

La gira de nuevo, cerniéndose sobre ella.

-¡Mírame! -Le ordena jadeante.

La rubia abre los ojos parpadeando un par de veces para enfocar al hermoso hombre que tiene delante, sus cabellos castaños caen sobre su frente ocultando un poco su mirada. Estira su mano para retirarlos y poderle ver. Puede notar sus pupilas dilatadas y como se forma una sonrisa que por primera vez no sabe descifrar en los delgados labios de Nott.

Es cuando sus miradas se anclan que se dejar ir, hundiéndose por fin en la entrada de Luna.

No, la verdad ya no le importa no ser el primero, pero hará lo necesario para ser el último. Fue verla de nuevo a los ojos para darse cuenta que nunca tendrá lo suficiente de ella.

. . .

. .

.

Hermione camina por entre los arboles con cuidado, el punto mas cercano para aparecer esta como a 50 metros de distancia de la casa donde están sus padres y Destiny. Cuando encuentra la pequeña senda que da al patio delantero algo se remueve con inquietud en su interior.

Su padre la espera en la entrada, con el rostro descompuesto por la preocupación, le basta verle a los ojos para saber que algo terrible a pasado. Quiere correr, pero sus piernas parecen clavadas al piso, la preocupación le amarga de inmediato la boca con un sabor a bilis.

Da un paso tembloroso y después otro, cuando su padre da un paso hacia ella, encuentra de nuevo la voluntad para mover su cuerpo con mas rapidez. Corre los poco pasos que les separa para tomarlo de los brazos.

\- ¿Qué paso? -Pregunta con miedo, las palabras se le atoran en la garganta y el temblor se hace mas intenso cuando ve que su padre no encuentra su voz para contarle lo que ocurre.

Pasa por su lado, incapaz de esperar por mas tiempo una respuesta. Lo único de lo que puede estar segura en ese momento es a su pequeña le ha ocurrido algo malo.

Sube a tropel las escaleras, tastabillando cuando se tropieza en el último escalón. Como puede se sostiene de las paredes para no caer y seguir su carrera. Cuando llega a la habitación de Destiny se detiene titubeante sujetando el pomo de la puerta con miedo de lo que encontrara al abrir.

La tarde a caído, pero los últimos rayos del sol muestran la palidez de muerte en el rostro redondo de su hija, que yace en la cama con sus cabellos negros esparcidos sobre la almohada, tiene los labios morados y oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos.

Un sollozo involuntario escapa de sus labios cuando entra por completo a la habitación de su hija que huele a lavanda.

La Señora Granger se encuentra sentada en una silla a un lado de su cama, acaricia sus cabellos cuando ve entrar a Hermione. Tiene el rostro congestionado y los ojos rojos, parece llevar mucho tiempo llorando.

\- ¿Qué…? -Intenta preguntar, pero su voz se rompe.

Cuando toma la pequeña mano entre las suyas, percibe la frialdad de su piel a pesar de que esta cubierta por gruesas cobijas.

-Se desvaneció en cuanto te marchaste. No ha despertado desde entonces.

Hermione no es capaz de hablar, pero su mente despierta del letargo antes siquiera de tomar una nueva bocanada de aire. No puede perder mas tiempo, tiene que llevarla al hospital mas cercano para que la atiendan.

Isabella, su muñeca descansa a su lado, cuando la carga queda en medio de ambas.

Baja con cuidado las escaleras, llevándola con cierto esfuerzo entre sus brazos. Esos meses a ganado peso y estatura, con casi 6 años la niña es más pesada, lo que dificulta moverse rápido.

Su padre intenta ayudarle, pero se niega a soltar a su hija.

-Por favor, necesito que se queden. No puedo llevarlos conmigo, pero les avisare a penas sepa que le ocurre. -Casi suplica.

El Sr. Granger pasa el brazo por los hombros de su mujer para abrazarla. La preocupación es evidente en ambos.

Se mueve tan rápido como sus piernas le permiten. Necesita llegar al final del sendero para poder aparecer con la niña. La distancia le parece insalvable, siente el corazón martillar con fuerza contra sus costillas y esta casi sin aliento por el esfuerzo, pero no piensa detenerse, su hija necesita atención medica inmediata.

Apenas pone un pie en la zona desaparece.

.

La espera se hace eterna en aquella habitación. En sus brazos sostiene la muñeca de su hija. El tiempo corre demasiado lento a su parecer y no entiende muy bien que está pasando. Destiny parece sana. Los últimos exámenes arrojan que su estado de salud es óptimo, aun así, nadie se explica por qué no despierta.

Los latidos de su corazón y respiración son contantes, lo único que denota que algo esta mal es que su temperatura corporal es mas baja de lo normal. No demasiado para presentar un estado de hipotermia, pero si para poner señales de alarma sobre ese hecho.

Hermione tardo algunas horas antes de mandarle avisar a Draco donde se encuentra, en parte porque no quería alertarlo en caso de que no fuera algo serio y por otro lado para evitar que alguno de los espías de Lestranger diera con su paradero en un momento tan vulnerable.

Hace apenas unos minutos se han llevado a Tiny a otra sala a hacerle más pruebas. Tiene el corazón pendido de un hilo, hace tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan aterrada que no encuentra la manera de pensar con la mente fría.

Cuando la puerta se abre de par en par, se levanta de inmediato como impulsada por un resorte, pensando que trae a su hija de vuelta, pero es levantar la mirada lo que necesita para sentir que la sangre del cuerpo la abandona.

El hombre tiene la varita en rice, amenazante. Anticipando la reacción de cualquier persona que se encontrara en la habitación. Aunque no esperaba encontrarla sola, mucho menos que la niña no estuviera tampoco en su cama.

-¿Dónde Está? -Preguntó en voz fría.

El silencio fue la respuesta. Se encontraba petrificada por el miedo, pero aun así no dejaría por ningún motivo que tuviera acceso a su hija. Rogaba a todos los magos muertos que los estudios se prolongaran lo suficiente para desasearse de alguna manera de Lastranger.

-Lo preguntare una vez más, sangre sucia. -Escupió la palabra con desprecio. - ¿Donde esta Destiny?

Hermione sostenía la muñeca con fuerza contra su pecho. Fue un segundo después de que sintió un pinchazo lastimando su piel que algo cambio de manera drástica.

-¡No vas a tocarla! -Siseo la castaña con una sonrisa en los labios amenazante.

Fue un segundo lo que Radolphus Lestranger titubeo. Sabia perfectamente quien era la mujer que tenia delante suyo, pero hubo algo, un cambio en la expresión de sus ojos que se volvieron fríos y amenazante, algo en la sonrisa que se formo en su boca y la manera en que lo miro, que le hizo acordarse de alguien más.

-Es mi hija. -Afirmo altanera. -No vas a tocarle ni siquiera un cabello.

Podía ser que en sus manos aun tuviera solo una muñeca, pero le señalaba con su dedo índice con insolencia.

Inclino la cabeza hacia un lado, antes de solar una carcajada que incluso hizo al hombre retroceder un paso.

Fueron esos minutos de duda los que hicieron que Hermione pudiera sacar su varita y lanzar un primer hechizo de ataque. No esperaría a que aquel hombre la matara para después llevarse a Destiny. Jamás permitiría que se llevara a su pequeña.

-Bella… -Alcanzo a pronunciar el hombre con labios temblorosos antes de que el hechizo le golpeara de lleno en el pecho.

Ni siquiera había intentado defenderse.

. . .

. .

.

Liam Miller es un hombre sumamente hábil que sabe mover los hilos indicados para obtener lo que quiere. De momento le conviene restaurar la reputación de Ginny, después de todo es la madre de su hijo y si la ligaran a su nombre tiene que lograr que deje de ser odiada por el mundo mágico.

Lograr que la perdonen por su falta no seria una tarea sencilla, tomando en cuenta que había traicionada al héroe mágico, sin embargo, aun cuando parecía una labor titánica Liam sabia que todo se basaba en la apariencia y en una historia bien elaborada.

Convirtió a Ginny en una victima mas de la guerra, la pinto como una heroína que lucho en Hogwarts, quien perdió a un hermano y a tantos amigos que se aferro con todas sus fuerzas a lo poco que quedaba de la vida que había tenido.

Se publicaron varios artículos sobre las secuelas que dejo la guerra, como se vivía después del dolor, las perdidas y el sufrimiento. Se pudiera pensar que nada tenia que ver con Ginny Weasley, pero los tirajes se habían hecho para crear empatía con la comunidad mágica.

Después de algunas semanas, ya allanado el camino la pelirroja dio una conferencia de prensa, se presento con una imagen bastante cándida en contraste con su verdadera personalidad. Llevaba un vestido azul cielo muy simple hasta la rodilla, con el cabello suelto, sin gota de maquillaje.

A pesar de que se mantuvo firme, todos percibieron su tristeza y vergüenza cuando se disculpó públicamente, o al menos eso fue lo que quiso demostrar y todos, sin excepción le creyeron. Gruesas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y su voz se quebró en varias ocasiones. Había sido aleccionada perfectamente, bajaba la vista al piso como si le costara enfrentarse a las consecuencias de sus actos.

-Lo siento, lamento mucho que las cosas ocurrieran de esta manera. Amaba a Harry mas que a mi misma, estuve enamorada de él desde siempre. -Dijo entre lágrimas. -Nunca me di cuenta cuanto cambiaron las cosas después de la guerra y que me quedé a su lado por miedo de lastimarle. No me justifico. Harry es un buen hombre y no merecía que me enamorara de otra persona.

Fue entonces que paso de victima a mártir. Dispuesta a sacrificar su verdadero amor por Liam, para hacer feliz a un hombre que se merecía todo aun cuando tuviera que dejar morir sus afectos.

La historia que narro fue simple, pero convincente. No era perfecta, había cometido errores pensando que casándose con Harry llegaría a hacerlo feliz aun cuando quedaran en segundo plano sus verdaderos sentimientos. Además, estaba el atenuante del incidente que lo puso al borde de la muerte, no podía dejarle en esas circunstancias. Se había casado sin saber que estaba embarazada. Afirmo que de saberlo antes jamás hubiera llegado tan lejos con una boda.

Esos eran lo hecho o al menos el montaje que armo entre lágrimas de arrepentimiento, después de la ultima pregunta Liam se había acercado con su pequeño hijo en brazos para entregarse.

Las pocas reservas que quedaban se disolvieron ante la imagen de la pelirroja con su hijo en brazos, acunándolo y besando su frente. Afirmando al mundo que estaba agradecida de tener la oportunidad de ser madre a pesar de sus errores.

Hizo publico que por respeto a Harry el nombre del pequeño había sido cambiado de James a Matteo, legítimamente recocido como Miller.

Lentamente Ginny se dejo ver en sitios públicos, siempre con su hijo. Dando una imagen de madre dulce y abnegada.

El mundo mágico perdono el engaño al salvador del mundo demasiado rápido, incluso hubo quien se había pronunciado siempre en su favor, culpando a las circunstancias e incluso a Potter que aun sabiendo su grave estado había atado a una joven mujer a su lado de manera egoísta.

La pelirroja estaba bastante satisfecha, pero había algo que seguía amargando su existencia, quería a Draco de vuelta. De una forma retorcida y poco sana decía amarlo. Estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por recuperarlo incluso deshacerse del estorbo de Hermione y el hijo que esperaba. Liam lo sabia y lo usaría de la mejor manera para hacerse de una nueva presa.

El moreno no sabe bien que es lo que le llama la atención de Hermione, no es una belleza en el sentido estricto de la palabra. En su haber a tenido todo tipo de mujeres hermosas con cuerpos voluptuosos y rostros angelicales. Pero sin duda hay algo que lo atrae de la misma manera que una polilla a la luz.

Quiere tenerla, hacer que se doblegue a sus deseos para que pague la osadía de enfrentarle y negarse a sus deseos. Las condiciones que a puesto sobre su propio hijo lo enfurece, nadie nunca le había enfrentado, jamás le han negado algo que quiere y esta no será la primera vez.

Sabia ser paciente y no dejaba nada al azar. De la misma manera que había tenia de Ginny siendo prometida de Potter, de esa misma manera tendría a Hermione siendo esposa del estúpido de Malfoy.

Liam quería ver arder los ojos color miel de la castaña bajo un contexto diferente, mientras la tuviera desnuda y sudando bajo su cuerpo. Para entonces la haría tragar su altanería.

. . .

. .

.

Después de hacer varias paradas y comprobar que nadie los seguía, Neville se había atrevido a tocar el timbre de aquella casa. Fue una joven rubia quien le diera la bienvenida, pero unos pasos por detrás de ella pudieron ver a un moreno alto observándolo con desconfianza.

-Buen día. -Saludo el joven.

-Buen día. Puedo ayudarles en algo.

-Podemos ver a nuestro amigo. -Se adelanto a decir Luna a su lado.

-Déjalos pasar. -Pidió Zabini con amabilidad a su novia para que les permitiera entrar a su casa. -Los conozco lo suficientemente bien para saber que son inofensivos.

Neville no sabía si sentirse alagado u ofendido por el comentario.

Pronto se encontraron tocando a la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Harry en compañía de Pansy.

Cuando abrieron la puerta, el frio que salió de la habitación les golpeo el rostro. Se adentraron con rapidez los tres magos al notar que algo malo ocurría. Parkinson parecía dormir recostada al lado de Potter, tenia los labios amoratados y la piel de todo el cuerpo helada.

Fue Luna la primera en reaccionar.

-Expecto patronum. -Conjuro.

Humo plateado salió de la punta de su varita formando una pequeña liebre que se puso a dar saltos por toda la habitación antes de terminar recostada contra el pecho de Harry.

Pasaron apenas unos segundos cuando la temperatura comenzó a normalizarse y Pansy despertó de su sueño como si nada., solo sorprendida por la compañía.

-Alguna vez han intentado conjurar un patronus. -Pregunto la rubia de repente, dirigiéndose a los ex Slytherin. -Quizás no sepan, pero este hechizo es muy efectivo para mantener alejados a los dementores.

La liebre de Luna seguía descansando sobre el pecho de Potter, parecía como si durmiera sobre el. El pelinegro había recuperado algo de color en el rostro y su respiración se había hecho mas rítmica.

Neville la miro asombrada. Luna acababa de otórgales tiempo de gracias y posiblemente una oportunidad de salvar a Harry.


	41. Terceras Intenciones

Había sido tragada por la oscuridad. Intento con todas sus fuerzas abrir los ojos, pero sus parpados se sentían pesados como el plomo. Le llevo varios intentos abrirlos lo suficiente para que la luz se filtrara entre sus pestañas dejándola por unos segundos incapaz de ver nada.

Se sentía aturdida y el pánico comenzar a ser presente en su sistema cuando su vista se aclaro y no sabia donde se encontraba. Una habitación de blancas y desnudas paredes le dio la bienvenida, la luz que iluminaba el lugar era natural y entraba por un enorme ventanal. Seguramente las ventanas estaban corridas pues el viento que entraba hacia que las cortinas se agitaran.

Apoyándose en los codos se enderezo para ver con mas detenimiento a su alrededor. se encontraba sola, vestida con un camisón que no reconoció y cubierta con una colcha de un rosa pálido hasta por debajo del busto. Llevaba el cabello suelto por lo que sus rizos ingobernables yacían sobre los almohadones como una capa de hojas otoñales.

Podía percibir un tenue aroma a jazmines flotando en el ambiente y a lo lejos el canto de aves se colaba por la ventana abierta.

No le dolía el cuerpo, pero lo sentía extrañamente adormecido, como si hubiera dormido demasiado y sus articulaciones estuvieran agarrotadas por la falta de movimiento. Estiro su mano frente a sus ojos observando con detalle como si se mirase por primera vez.

Se enderezo lo suficiente hasta recargar la espalda en el cabezal de la cama. Fue en ese momento que noto que había un pequeño buro justo en el lateral donde descansaba una lampara, además de un portarretrato con una foto mágica. Aturdida y con el corazón martillando con fuerza sus costillas estiro su mano para tomarlo. Un ligero temblor se hizo presente en sus extremidades cuando logro tomarlo para acercarlo a sus ojos.

Aun le costaba trabajo enfocar la vista, parecía que una capa le impidiera ver con claridad. Parpadeo varias veces hasta que logro distinguir una figura sonriente en la fotografía. Era su hija en los jardines de Narcisa, se encontraba entre las rosas y sonreía radiante.

Seguía sin entender nada, fue cuando intento levantarse de la cama que retiro la colcha que cubría su cuerpo que se percato de su vientre hinchado de mas de 5 meses de embarazo.

-¿Qué…? -Intento preguntar, pero las palabras se atoraron en la garganta.

No sabe donde se encuentra o cuanto tiempo a pasado, dormida o inconsciente. Pero esta segura que por el volumen de su vientre debe de estar por el quinto o sexto mes.

Cerca del ventanal hay un tocador de madera blanca con un enorme espejo. Se levanta tomando como apoyo en uno de los postes de la cama. Camina lento, con miedo de caerse y poder lastimarse. Sus piernas tiemblan con cada paso, como si hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo sin moverlas.

Apenas llega se sienta en el banco frente al tocador. Lentamente levanta la vista para mirarse, se encuentra con sus ojos castaños con evidentes signos de preocupación. Hay algo distinto en su imagen, tiene el rostro mas redondo posiblemente por que ha ganado peso con el embarazo.

Su corazón late con fuerza en su pecho, se siente aturdida y confundida. Sus manos siguen temblando ligeramente e intenta calmarse para pensar con claridad. Aspira lentamente antes de exhalar el aire con la misma lentitud, quiere recobrar la cordura, por lo que se obliga a hacer un ejercicio mental que hace muchos años no pone en práctica.

Durante su exilio en busca de los Horrocruxes cuando se encontraba en los peores momentos, muchas cosas perdían sentido y el miedo era tal que durante las noches no conciliaba dormir, empapaba la almohada con sus lagrimas al borde de un ataque de pánico. Entonces intentaba tranquilizar su mente y espíritu recordando cosas simples.

-Soy Hermione Granger… Granger no… -Se corrió mentalmente. -Hermione Malfoy. -Repitió resuelta.

Volvió a llenar sus pulmones de aire antes de soltarlo poco a poco.

-Tengo 24 años, soy una bruja, mis padres son Margaret y Frank Granger.

Cerro lo ojos por un instante, trataba que al recordar cosas sencillas le ayudara a que su proceso mental se activara y llegara al punto donde se quedó.

-Soy esposa de Draco Malfoy, mi hija se llama Destiny y estoy embarazada.

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente desmesuradamente.

-Rodolphus Lestranger quiere quitarme a mi hija.

Los recuerdos se agolparon en su cabeza tan repentinamente que la hicieron temblar. Agradecía estar sentada en aquel banco, estaba segura que de no ser asi las piernas le abrían fallado en ese momento.

Ahí estaban las imágenes en su mente. Lestranger entrando a la habitación de Destiny. Su hija no estaba por lo que su único pensamiento en ese momento era sacar a ese hombre como diera lugar antes de que Tiny estuviera de vuelta. No permitiría que tocara ni siquiera uno de sus cabellos.

Tenia miedo, estaba realmente aterrada, sin embargo, sobre todo ese terror que estaba experimentando ante la mirada cruel de Lestranger, pudo sentir un pequeño dolor contra su pecho antes de que su miedo mutara en algo mucho más peligroso.

Aun llevaba la muñeca preferida de Destiny, la aprisionaba con fuerza entre sus brazos. Acunándola en su pecho como si representara a su pequeña.

Había levantado su varita con toda la intención de matarlo.

Con la plena conciencia de ese ultimo recuerdo, levanto el rostro para mirar de nuevo su imagen reflejada en el espejo, pero lejos de encontrarse a si misma, encontró el rostro de Bellatrix Lestranger sonriéndole de manera desquiciada, saludándole con la mano.

Eso fue suficiente para hacerla despertar sobresaltada. Asustada miro a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que no estaba sola, Draco estaba a su lado cuidándola e intentaba calmarla.

-Estas bien, todo esta bien. -Le dijo con cautela, tomándola con cuidado entre sus brazos para reconfortarla de la pesadilla que evidentemente había tenido.

Hermione aun respiraba agitada, las palabras tranquilizantes de su marido llegaban aun lejanas cuando instintivamente llevo las manos a su vientre y se encontró que aun no estaba tan crecido como en su sueño, eso la hizo recobrar un poco la compostura. Pero de inmediato volvió a intentar levantarse de la cama.

-Destiny…

-Está bien, ya reacciono y en estos momentos descansa en otra habitación, está bajo el cuidado de mí madre. -La ataja Draco, tomándola suavemente de los brazos la hizo que se recostara nuevamente.

-Pero Lestranger está aquí. -Dijo, alarmada apoyándose en sus codos y antebrazos se impulso para quedar sentada contra la cabecera de la cama.

-¿No recuerdas que paso? -Pregunto con intriga.

Hermione aun sin comprender se limito a mover la cabeza de manera negativa.

-Lograste desarmarlo, esta bajo custodia en este momento. Estaba inconsciente cuando llegaron los Aurores, alertados por la seguridad del hospital.

Entonces todo fue claro, al menos una buena parte de lo ocurrido. Hermione no entendía por que Lestranger había dudado en atacarla. Aun recordaba la mirada puesta sobre ella, sus terribles ojos parecían sorprendidos como si intentara reconocerla.

Fue fácil desarmarlo, lo que no había esperado fue el enorme trabajo que represento no matarlo en ese momento.

. . .

. .

.

Draco se encontraba de vuelta en la casa de Nott cuando recibió el aviso de que Destiny se encontraba mal y estaba siendo atendida en San Mungo. Había tardado mucho en enterarse debido a que buena parte del día lo había pasado al cuidado de Potter. Como parte de las medidas de protección el lugar era incontable e indetectable por lo cual las lechuzas nunca lo encontrarían.

Fue una gran sorpresa llegar aquella mañana temprano a hacerle una visita de reconocimiento a Harry, que se encontró con Luna Lovegood arrellanada en un sofá ratonera frente a la ventana, mientras una liebre plateada descansaba sobre el pecho del inconsciente pelinegro.

-Hola Malfoy. -Saludo desde su sitio cuando noto la presencia del rubio.

-Lovegood. -Contesto a manera de saludo, un tanto sorprendido, no por su presencia sino por el patronus corpóreo que tenia convocada sobre el cuerpo de Potter.

-No te preocupes, es comprensible que no recordaras que el patronus aleja a los dementores. Eran pocos los alumnos que podian convocarlos en el colegio después de la guerra. No había muchos recuerdos felices en aquel entonces.

Por primera vez Draco miro a Luna como verdaderamente era, sorprendido por su capacidad de deducción incluso sospechaba que tuviera algún dote especial para la adivinación. De que otra manera podía justificar que la rubia fuera siempre tan acertada en sus observaciones. Como podría saber lo estúpido que se sentía en ese momento para no haber pensado en que si bien un patronus no podría curar realmente a Potter, era más que probable que le ayudara a remitir los síntomas causados por la maldición que recibió.

-Pansy y Zabini han estado practicando, sus patronus aun nos débiles pero poco a poco van tomando forma. Creo que también es un buen momento para que lo intentes, ahora ya tienes muchos momentos felices que puedes utilizar ¿No te da curiosidad?

-No había pensado en ello. -Contesto sincerándose consigo mismo.

Jamás se había planteado realizar el hechizo, como bien decía Luna, en el pasado no había tenido muchos recuerdos felices. La guerra se encargo de amargarle la existencia, además que nunca lo había considerado algo necesario hasta que se encontró de frente con los dementores atacando Hogwarts. De no ser por la protección de los profesores y de otros alumnos el desenlace había sido fatal.

-Creo que este es un buen momento para que aprendas. -dijo sonriendo mientras la liebre comenzaba a brincar de un lado a otro alrededor de la cama.

Malfoy no dijo nada, se limito a sonreír como respuesta mientras se acercaba a revisar a Potter.

El semblante del joven había mejorado notablemente. Aún seguía inconsciente pero su rostro había adquirido un poco de color y las oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos se habían atenuado bastante. Por los monitores pudo comprobar que sus pulsaciones eran fuertes y contantes, también su respiración se había regulado lo suficiente para no necesitar ayuda de un respirador.

-Quizás en pocos días este lo suficientemente fuerte. -El comentario de la rubia había logrado sobresaltarlo, no había notado que había dejado su lugar en el sofá y se encontraba ya a su lado.

-¿Suficientemente fuerte para qué? -Cuestiono con cierta molestia.

-Para que intentes salvarlo.

-No sé si lograra resistir el proceso.

-Puede ser que no lo logre. -Admitió la rubia. -Puede ser que no resista, pero Harry a luchado mucho por sobrevivir para dejarse morir y tú has luchado mucho para demostrar a los demás que has cambiado como para que renuncies sin al menos intentarlo.

-No se trata de renunciar, tengo mucho que perder si muere.

-También tienes mucho por ganar, ya sea que lo logre o no. Cuando te des cuenta de que esto no lo haces solo por que te sientes en deuda con Hermione, entonces entenderás muchas cosas.

Malfoy quería preguntarle a que se refería, pero la llegada de Nott corto el tren de pensamientos cuando incluso antes de saludarle se había acercado a Luna para besarla en los labios. Incomodo había centrado de nuevo su atención en el enfermo.

Bajo la sabana que lo cubría hasta la cintura y desabotono el pijama que llevaba para descubrir su pecho. La piel se encontraba morada como si le hubieran golpeado con fuerza sobre el corazón, la palidez extrema del resto de su pecho no hacia mas que acentuar la oscuridad y hacia que se notaran las venas bajo la piel con claridad.

Llevaba un pequeño maletín que abrió con habilidad para sacar algunos frascos y un tarro con bordes redondos de color marrón, del cual saco un ungüento del mismo color que unto en pequeños círculos hasta cubrir completamente la piel lastimada.

En un extremo de la habitación había una mesa con un pequeño mortero y decenas de frascos de diferentes formas y tamaños acomodados meticulosamente. Camino hasta ahí para dejar algunos frascos nuevos y comenzó a hacer una pasta de color verde machacando algunas hojas que había dejado en remojo desde la noche anterior.

Los movimientos de sus manos eran metódico y fluidos. Era sumamente hábil, sabía exactamente como mezclar cada ingrediente para obtener el resultado óptimo. Muchas de las pociones con las que trabajaba actualmente eran completamente de su invención en camino de ser patentadas. Potter no era el único beneficiado de sus descubrimientos a esas alturas la empresa de Malfoy suministraba de pociones, brebajes, ungüentos y medicamentos al sector de salud mágico, pero también algunos de sus productos eran comercializados entre los muglees.

Cuando termino de preparar la pasta en la que trabajaba, el ungüento que había colocado previamente sobre Potter había sido absorbido por completo haciendo que la piel morada recobrara su color habitual. Coloco con cuidado el preparado, extendiendo la pasta lentamente hasta cubrir desde la clavícula hasta las costillas, terminado el proceso puso un paño limpio antes de cerrarle el pijama y cubrirlo de nuevo con la sabana.

Se encontraba terminando de limpiar sus utensilios cuando fue derribado por algo parecido a un perro pequeño que paso entre sus pies.

-¡Que demonios! -Exclamo molesto levantándose como pudo del piso.

-¡Lo siento! -Se disculpo su amigo sin lamentarlo verdaderamente. Su sonrisa le delataba completamente.

Cuando Draco vio detenidamente quien había sido el causante de su caída, se dio cuenta que no se era ningún perro, sino un pequeño zorro plateado que correteaba a la pequeña liebre que había invocado Luna.

El patronus que Nott acababa de invocar tomo la forma de un zorro, no era una figura tan nítida como la de Luna, sin embargo, para ser su primer intento resultaba un gran logro. El patronus lejos de mostrarse agresivo con el de Luna, por su naturaleza predadora se mostraba jugueton. De un salto había terminado arriba de la cama, echarse a un lado de la liebre que había recobrado su lugar sobre el pecho de Potter.

Draco había estado tentado a preguntarle a su amigo que ocurría entre el y Luna, pero a decir verdad no vio la necesidad, pues se notaba a leguas que estaban juntos y Theo se veía feliz. Ellos que no eran de muchas expresiones o de perder las formas no necesitaban de muchas explicaciones para lo evidente.

El brillo en sus ojos y la sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios decían mucho mas que las palabras. Malfoy suspiro con cierta resignación, pensando en que lo partiera un rayo si alguna vez en el pasado se había planteado que un par de Slytherin como ellos serian capaces de descubrir los verdaderos placeres del amor autentico.

Amor, pensó para si mismo. Eso era precisamente lo que sentía por su mujer. Hermione había trastocado su vida de muchas maneras, hasta hacerse un sitio en su existencia, pero, sobre todo, ganándose un lugar en su corazón.

Siendo el hombre que era ahora, podía admitir por fin sin vergüenza o miedo que la amaba.

Cuando bien entrada la tarde llego a la casa de Nott, se encontró con la mala noticia de que Destiny había enfermado y que se encontraba inconsciente en San Mungo. Ya había pasado un día casi completo del suceso.

Maldijo en voz alta antes de desaparecer para ir al lugar. Apenas llego se llevo varias sorpresas, para empezar Lestranger se había presentado en el hospital con todas las intenciones de llevarse a la niña. Nadie se explicaba cómo se había enterado aquel despreciable hombre tan pronto de que Destiny se encontraba internada, lo que era cierto es que no pensaba marcharse del lugar sin ella.

Había dejado inconscientes a base de maldiciones a los guardias ante la mirada aterrada de un par de enfermeras que no dudaron en darle la información sobre la habitación que ocupaba la niña Malfoy.

Que paso después era una incógnita. Cuando los Aurores llegaron se encontraron con el cuerpo de Lestranger a mitad del pasillo, después de haber sido expulsado aparentemente por un hechizo de defensa de la Sra Malfoy. El hombre estaba completamente noqueado por los residuos de magia que se encontraron en el lugar no lanzo ningún hechizo o maldición para atacar a Hermione, ni siquiera se defendió.

El cuerpo de Aurores sabían perfectamente que es una mujer sumamente diestra y capaz en combate, por lo que no dudaban de desempeño, lo que les causaba intriga es que con los antecedentes de Rodolphus, este no hubiera intentado matarla o torturarla al encontrarla sola y desprevenida.

Según le informaron a Malfoy, su esposa se había desvanecido minutos después. Aparentemente agotada por el suceso. Lo que no le parecía una coincidencia en lo más mínimo es que en cuanto Hermione perdió el conocimiento Destiny salió de su letargo como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Los dignos vitales de la niña eran completamente normales, no había ningún signo fuera de lo común que indicara que había estado inconsciente, incluso la temperatura corporal se había normalizado.

Draco no podía quitarse la sensación de que algo estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos y que no era capaz de verlo.

Desde entonces se había apoltronado a un lado de la cama de su mujer para velar sus sueños. Según los Medimagos todo se encontraba bien, el desmayo fue achacado a los síntomas normales de su embarazo sumados al golpe de adrenalina y el agotamiento posterior al enfrentamiento que tuvo con el ex mortifago.

Poco antes de que Hermione despertara sobresaltaba había escuchado como mencionaba el nombre de Bellatrix poco antes abrir los ojos. En ese momento pensó que se debía a los malos recuerdos que había traído consigo la presencia de Lestranger, aunque no está completamente seguro.

Le pareció curioso que la muñeca de Tiny se encontrara a un lado de Hermione y no en la cama donde seguía recuperándose de manera satisfactoria su hija. Cuando iba a comentar algo al respecto, tocaron a la puerta.

-Adelante. -Concedió, sin soltar la mano de Hermione.

Al abrir la puerta entro una de las enfermeras.

-Le envían este presente a la Sra Malfoy.

La mujer llevaba en sus manos un enorme ramo de rosas rojas.

-¿Quién lo envía? -Pregunto con cierto disgusto.

-No lo se señor. -Se limito a contesta después de acomodar el arreglo en una mesa se retiro con discreción.

-Debe de ser de los chicos.

-Dudo mucho eso. -Se levanto para acercarse con cautela a las flores.

Encontró con facilidad la tarjeta. Después de verificar que no hubiera nada raro se la entrego con cierta reticencia a Hermione.

Apenas leyó la nota, la castaña abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Qué las manda? -Volvió a preguntar en tono molesto, tomando la nota que le tendió, sin contestar.

Fue leer la nota y un segundo después la incendiaba en un simple hechizo, antes de tomar el arreglo y lanzarlo por la ventana.

-Cálmate Draco. -Suplico.

-¡Que me calme! ¿Sabes lo que significa que alguien como él te mande flores? -Exaltado comenzó a dar vuelta por la habitación.

Los celos se agitaban en su interior, llenándolo de rabia y desconfianza.

-El puede querer lo que se le de la gana a mi no me importa. -Dijo Hermione con calma. -Ven aquí. -Pidió tranquilamente palmeando con suavidad a un lado de la cama.

Todavía molesto obedeció.

-Liam Miller solo desea molestar, no le des el gusto de que te afecte.

-Si el se atreve a acercarte a ti, si vuelve a lastimarte, yo soy capaz de… -Hermione le impidió hablar poniendo con delicadeza uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios.

-Se que cuidaras de mi y de nuestro bebe, nada pasara. -Dijo con convicción.

Por momentos, teniendo a Draco a su lado, Hermione olvidaba todo. Admirando el gris de sus ojos, sintiendo el toque de sus manos, todo el asunto del anillo y sus efectos dejaba de tener sentido.

Estando a su lado, podía sentir como sus sentimientos seguían fluyendo de manera natural e intensa, sin importar que ya no portara el anillo, seguía sintiendo la necesidad de que tocarlo y de que la tocara, deseaba sus besos, su cuerpo, su calor, pero, sobre todo, también podía sentir y ver el deseo que nacía de Draco y eso la satisfacía.

Sabía que en algún momento tendría que contarle del anillo y temía por las consecuencias que esto traería no solo para la pequeña familia que estaban formando, sino por que ese nuevo golpe terminaría de fracturar la relaciona de por si frágil que mantenía con Lucius.

Suspiro antes de recibir un tierno beso de su marido, deseando con todo su corazón que con Lestranger tras las rejas todo comenzara a solucionarse. Con la captura de Lestranger había nuevas esperanzas para que Harry se recuperara y quería confiar que de alguna manera podría lograr que sus amigos aceptaras que sin importar como empezó su relación con Malfoy, ahora lo amaba y deseaba permanecer a su lado.

En esos momentos lo que menos le importaba es que Liam Miller estuviera interesado en ella al punto de mandarle flores con segundas o terceras intenciones.

. . .

. .

.


	42. Mal Presentimiento

Discutieron por horas, sin importar cuantas vueltas le dieran al asunto, todo seguía igual.

Ron estaba realmente furioso y frustrado, se había cansado de intentar que Astoria entrara en razón, que entendiera que Malfoy era un maldito desgraciado, con tan mal corazón que obligo a su mejor amiga que se casara con él, sin embargo, no importaban los argumentos que le diera o los hechos presentados que hablaban por si solos, todo terminaba exactamente igual.

Astoria seguía empeñada en que Draco no era el villano que el creía. Exasperado había gritado, para después disculparse. Tironeo de su cabello con desesperación hasta que le dolió tanto el cuero cabelludo que dejo de hacerlo, su rostro enrojecido era todo un poema y aun con todo, la rubia seguía firme en sus convicciones.

-El no es bueno. Si lo fuera no la habría obligado a casarse. -Dijo por encima vez, su voz sonaba enronquecida y en esta ocasión lo dijo en tono bajo casi para si mismo.

-Si Hermione no hubiera querido casarse con el, dudo mucho que cualquier amenaza hubiera valido para obligarla. Ella es una mujer más que capaz.

-Lo hizo por proteger a Harry.

-Aunque ese sea al caso. Ella tomo la decisión de casarse, ambos sacaron algún provecho de esa unión, son adultos Ron. Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero Draco no sometió a Hermione a punta de varita, ni la hechizo para doblegar su voluntad. Los tratos que hicieran fue de mutuo acuerdo, ni más ni menos.

Ron se sentía al borde de las lágrimas. Quizás era lo doloroso de la situación o que, en el fondo, el también tenía que admitir que pesar de que detestara con toda el alma a Malfoy, Astoria llevaba algo de razón al respecto.

-Hermione es una gran persona. -Las palabras salieron atropelladas por su garganta, a esas alturas se había acercado a la chica hasta estar separadas a penas por medio metro de distancia. Le miraba intensamente.

Se encontraban solos en la propiedad del pelirrojo. Ron le había pedido -casi suplicado- que hablaran. No quería que cuando la farsa de matrimonio que mantenía su mejor amiga terminara, la joven Greengrass se embarcara en una odisea que solo le traería sufrimiento a la larga. La apreciaba demasiado para ver que arruinara su vida al lado de un despreciable hombre que estaba seguro no podría valorarla, ni hacerla feliz.

-A sufrido demasiado porque siempre a defendido las causas imposibles. Tiene un enorme corazón, tan grande que siempre antepone el bienestar de los demás antes que el de ella misma. -Soltó con amargura. -Ama a Harry y aun con todos los errores que ha cometido mi hermana estoy convencido que también lo hizo por ella.

Una solitaria lagrima escapo de sus ojos azules y corrió por su rostro. No le avergonzaba llorar, confiaba en la rubia. El poco tiempo que habían tratado se ganó fácilmente su confianza. Era precisamente la nobleza en Astoria lo que lo llevaba a quererla proteger. Muy pocas personas apreciaba verdaderamente, aun menos eran aquellas a las respetaba a pesar de lo diferentes que pudieran ser en pensamiento. Hermione encabezaba la lista a pesar de su terquedad y lo perfeccionista de su personalidad y sin duda era la dulzura y nobleza presente en el carácter de la menor de las Greengrass lo que rápidamente le concedió un lugar en sus afectos.

-No hablo desde el despecho, si eso crees. Siempre voy a querer a Hermione de una manera especial. –"Aun la amo", Admitió para si mismo- Pero prefiero mil veces verla feliz al lado de un buen hombre que puede amarla y valorarla a soportar la idea de que permanezca a un lado de Malfoy. Tampoco quiero esa vida para ti.

Astoria se quedo sin palabras por un momento. Desarmada por las lagrimas que comenzaban a correr por las mejillas pecosas del hombre que tenia enfrente. Estiro su mano, intentando suavemente secar su rostro.

Ron cerro los ojos al sentir la caricia. Con su mano cubrió la de ella sin apartarla.

Algo intenso se agitaba en el pecho de la joven, una inquietud que no sabia como aplacar. Quería consolar a Ron de alguna manera. Deseaba que el dolor presente en su rostro desapareciera y su herido corazón sanaran.

-Busca el verdadero amor Tory. No te aferres a la fantasía de tu juventud solo porque ahora la crees a tu alcance.

Abrió los ojos mirándole con intensidad. Soltó su mano solo para llevarla al rostro de la chica.

-Eres una mujer increíble y no soportaría verte sufrir por alguien que no merece la pena. Ya le has llorado bastante a Malfoy. Por favor. -Suplico, inclinándose hacia ella hasta apoyar sus labios en la frente de la joven depositando un cálido beso, para después estrecharla en un apretado abrazo.

Debian separase en ese momento. Debieron poner distancia de por medio para que el sentimiento que les embargara no mutara en algo distinto. Ron tenía que haber abierto sus brazos para liberar a su presa y Astoria tenía que haber dejado la comodidad y la seguridad de su abrigo. Pero sin duda el error mas grande fue que la rubia levantara el rostro para buscar sus ojos, tentándolo con la cercanía de sus labios.

Fue un beso que ciertamente nació de la necesidad de aplacar sus espíritus y esos sentimientos puestos en personas equivocadas. Hermione nunca seria para Ron, como Astoria no debía ser para Draco por mucho que así lo desearan.

Moria la tarde cuando lentamente la ropa comenzó a caer, para dejarles solo el abrigo de su desnudez y la necesidad de encontrar en algún lado, la parte que los debía de complementar.

. . .

. .

.

Llevaba una semana desde la primera visita de Luna a la casa de Ariana. Llegaba temprano después del desayuno, saludaba a todo aquel que estuviera presente antes de encaminarse a la habitación que ocupaba Harry.

En cuanto entraba comenzaba a hablar en voz alta, lo mismo hablaba del tiempo que hacia afuera, lo que había visto de camino a ahí, sobre el siguiente tiraje del quisquilloso o de los animales mágicos que la mayoría de los magos no podía ver. La variedad de sus historias atraía con frecuencia a los demás habitantes de la casa, Ariana dejaba con frecuencia lo que estuviera haciendo para escucharle con fascinación.

La pequeña liebre era convocada desde el mismo momento que traspasaba el umbral de la puerta, con un ágil salto se subía a la cama antes de arrellanarse sobre el pecho de Potter. Algunas veces se levantaba para brincotear un rato alrededor de Luna o de cualquier visitante, parecía que era la manera de darles la bienvenida, pero en seguida volvía a ocupar su lugar.

Con el paso de los días Pansy logro convocar de manera exitosa su patronus, aunque aun no era lo suficientemente fuerte para tomar una forma definida. A pesar de ello lo que durara su hechizo hacia que este se quedara a un lado de Harry hasta que desaparecía.

Fue precisamente el domingo por la mañana cuando Luna acababa de llegar que su liebre siguiendo su rutina brinco a la cama, pero en esta ocasión no se subió sobre su pecho, se limito a mantenerse a su lado moviendo sus largas orejas de manera graciosa como si esperar que algo ocurriera.

Luna también percibió el cambio, aun así, siguió como un día cualquiera. Lo único que la delataba era la sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Sabes por qué me encanta el pay de limón? Porque puede ser muchas cosas a la vez. Es dulce, es acido, delicioso, pero si comes demasiado puede provocarte un serio dolor de estómago. Creo que el amor es como el Pay de Limón, puede ser dulce, delicioso, pero también puede ser acido y llega un punto donde puede ser dañino.

Jugueteando con una cinta que estaba atada a la cintura de su vestido comenzó a dar pequeños pasos rodeando la cama.

-A mi me encanta el pay de limón, pero Theo lo detesta, el prefiere los arándanos. Se que a ti te encantaba el rojo y siempre lo llevaste en el corazón, pero aun cuando lo quieras en tu vida hay veces que tienes que dejar ir lo que te hace daño y no por eso tienes que tomar aquella avellana que alguna vez estuvo a tu alcance y que ahora a dejado de buscarte solo por llenar un hueco.

Posiblemente Luna hablaba sin sentido -como la mayoría de las personas creía- Pero no era así realmente.

Si algo la distinguía era su manera de ver la vida y lo simplista que podía llegar a ser en temas profundos. Esa era la forma que tenia Lovegood de decirle a Harry que Ginny es el rojo que siempre había amado, le había herido de tal forma que había dejado un enorme hueco que pretendía llenar con Hermione.

-Hay un tiempo para todo, lo que esta destinado a pasar, pasara. Pero hay oportunidades que se pierden y no regresaran por mucho que lo deseemos. Hay quienes toman lo que dejamos ir y eso no es malo, a pesar de que sea doloroso hay que tener también el valor para dejar ir.

Entonces paso.

Antes siquiera de abrir los ojos una triste sonrisa curvo un poco las comisuras de sus labios.

-A mí también me gusta el pay de Limón y ella me ama. Fue su amor lo que la llevo a tomar otro camino.

La voz de Harry estaba enronquecida y la sintió extraña.

-Ella amo mucho, demasiado y sin condiciones. Amo tanto que ese amor solo le hizo daño, cuando fue capaz de soltarlo se dio cuenta que podía querer algo distinto.

-Hermione me ama.

-Hermione te amo. -Corrigió con calma.

El comentario le sentó mal. Una punzada en el pecho le hizo estremecer. Sentía todo el cuerpo adolorido y pesado. Intento vanamente levantarse, lo que solo logro que la liebre le saltara al pecho para hacer que se recostara de nuevo.

-No estaría con el, de no ser por mi.

-Yo creo que eligió un camino impulsada por la necesidad de protegerla y en el trayecto se dio cuenta de las verdaderas razones por las que eligió cambiar el curso de su vida.

Harry no supo que contestar, le dolía demasiado, no es solo el dolor físico que lo aqueja y lo mantiene recostado, es el dolor emocional lo que lo tiene paralizado en ese momento. Es la asfixiante sensación de encontrarse a la deriva lo que lo mantiene al borde.

Si tan solo hubiera sabido antes sobre los sentimientos de Hermione, si no hubiera sido tan ciego como para darse cuenta de que Ginny ya no lo amaba, que quizás nunca lo amo, si tan solo… - entonces detuvo un instante la carrera de pensamientos cuando recordó algo importante.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa.

-Yo estuve a punto de matarlo. -Dijo en un murmullo.

Sus labios temblaron al pronunciar aquella frase, haciendo más real aquella sensación que lo había dominado por un momento.

No se mostro sorprendida o consternada por esa declaración, se limito a acercarse lo suficiente hasta sentarse en la silla que estaba al lado derecho de su cama. Calmada había estirado su mano para tomar la de su amigo, pero este no noto su toque, tenia la vista clavada en el techo mientras su respiración se agitaba ante sus recuerdos.

Ahora que no estaba siendo dominado por la rabia y la furia, sintió miedo y vergüenza. Era una mezcla peligrosa de sentimientos, lo sabía, pero había sido tan palpable en ese momento su desesperación sumado a sus ansias de vengarse de alguna manera que todo se había torcido.

Al principio solo había querido advertirle que rescataría a Hermione, pero en el proceso una serie de sentimientos negativos se apoderaron de su sistema. En algún momento todo estaba claro en su mente y corazón, estuvo dispuesto a matarlo. Quería destrozarlo de todas las maneras posibles por poseer algo que solo debía pertenecerle a él.

-Estaba dispuesto a asesinarle. -Un escalofrió le recorrido el cuerpo haciéndolo temblar.

Malfoy no era una buena persona, pero ¿Era malo? Ciertamente era un malnacido desgraciado elitista y vanidoso, un hombre tan lleno de defectos, arrogante, narcisista y prepotente, resentido con la vida y con un pasado tan turbio, sin embargo, ¿Merecía morir?

Iba a matarlo, no lo dudo. Levanto su varita con esa intención. Sus labios ya se movían para pronunciar una maldición imperdonable y después lo inevitable.

Por primera vez sería el quien arrebatara una vida.

Serian sus manos las causantes de su muerte.

Había parecido tan correcto, tan necesario. Quería salvar a Hermione, arrebatarle a Malfoy lo que le robo. Estaba dispuesto a todo, desaparecerlo pareció algo mínimo en comparación con su sufrimiento.

-No fuiste tú. -La voz de Luna llego lejana, pero logro traerlo de vuelta a la realidad. -Fueron las secuelas de la maldición, lo que esta creciendo dentro de ti, pero no fuiste tu.

-Fue mi mano la que se alzó, no lo dude, iba hacerlo.

-Pero no fue tu sentir. En otras condiciones jamás lo hubiera hecho.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Detesto a Malfoy, lo odio.

-No te veo asesinando a cada persona que te desagrada, además puede que estés demasiado enojado y que tengas razones para estarlo, pero aun dudo que en verdad odies a Malfoy.

Un largo silencio se prolongo hasta que Harry fue capaz de acomodar un poco sus pensamientos y calmar la angustia que se mantenía apretando su interior.

-Lo quiero lejos de Hermione.

-¿Porque?

-Porque no la merece, siempre fue su víctima predilecta.

-¿Tu si la mereces?

El pelinegro no supo que contestar.

-Creo que, de los dos, tu has sido quien más la ha dañado.

-¡Eso no es cierto! -Exclamo herido.

-Malfoy siempre fue Malfoy, nunca espero nada bueno de él, porque no eran amigo, las ofensas, los insultos y desplantes realmente no la lastimaban, la hicieron fuerte ante las adversidades. Siendo tu su amigo le causaste mas daño aun sin proponértelo, fueron tus elecciones lo que la sumieron en la tristeza.

-Yo no la hubiera obligado a casarse conmigo. -Refuto.

-La obligaste a estar presente siempre que la necesitabas, aunque eso representara que tuviera que esconder lo que sentía. Cuando se quiso ir para sanar con la distancia, la chantajeaste para que se quedara, pusiste sobre sus hombros, demasiadas responsabilidades, demasiadas lágrimas de por medio.

Suavemente le palmeo la cabeza.

-Espanta los Doxis que traes en la cabeza, son los que te confunden. Ocúpate de una cosa a la vez, sana tu cuerpo y el corazón. Solo entonces serás capaz de ver lo que tienes delante antes de que sea de nuevo tarde.

Los ojos azules de Luna se fijaron en la puerta unos segundos antes de que ambos escucharan que tocaban. En lugar de invitar a quien fuera a pasar, apretó ligeramente la mano de Harry antes de levantarse y abrir ella misma.

Cuando tuvo delante a Pansy le sonrió. Haciéndose a un lado la dejo pasar.

-Dale tiempo, aún no ha terminado de despertar. -Dijo cuando la morena pasaba por su lado.

. . .

. .

.

El denso silencio imperaba en la habitación. Hermione no dudaba que de un momento a otro Draco saltaría a la yugular del Auror que tenía delante. Adelantándose a una más que segura catástrofe tomo su mano para calmarle.

-¡No! -Fue todo lo que dijo, aunque seria mas adecuado decir que escupió la palabra como si se tratara de un insulto.

-No puedo obligarles Sr Malfoy, mi obligación es poner a la Sra. Malfoy al tanto de la situación. La decisión que tomen queda en sus manos.

El rubio bufo exasperado.

-Fue mi mujer quien hizo su trabajo por que son una panda de incompetentes y ahora esperan que haga el interrogatorio, a este paso vendrán mañana esperando que sea ella quien lo meta a su celda y haga de carcelera.

-Comprendo su molestia, pero…

-Pero nada -Interrumpió airado- Usted no comprende nada. No entiendo ni siquiera como tiene cara de presentarse aquí para pedir algo tan estúpido.

-Draco, cálmate por favor. -Dijo suavemente tratado de controlar la situación, el Auror podía aparentar que no le intimidaba la cólera de Malfoy tanto como quisiera, pero podía ver como las gotas de sudor comenzaba a resbalar por su frente a pesar de que no hacia calor en la habitación.

-Como quieres que me calme. No has escuchado a este hombre.

Conteniéndose de rodar los ojos, respiro antes de contestar.

-Lo escuche perfectamente. Está haciendo su trabajo.

-Pues hace verdaderamente mal su trabajo.

-Hemos intentado todo, créame cuando le digo que esta es nuestra ultima opción. El Sr. Rodolphus Lestranger es sumamente hábil en magia oscura, tiene su mente completamente blindada, se a intentado incluso métodos poco ortodoxos tratándose de una situación sumamente delicada. El varitacerum no le hace ni cosquillas, la legeremancia no logra romper las barreras mentales. A estas alturas amenazarle con el beso del dementor le causa risa.

Hermione había palidecido ante la información. Unas semanas atrás se hubiera presentado frente a ese hombre sin dudarlo con tal de sacarle, aunque fuera a base de Cruciatus la manera en que pudiera salvar a Harry de la maldición que lo aquejada. Pero ahora que Lucius queriendo o no había facilitado datos sobre la maldición y su desenlace fatídico, lo menos que quería es enfrentar de nueva cuenta a ese hombre.

No podía evitar sentir un escalofrió recorriendo su columna vertebral al recordar su mirada, pero sobre todo al revivir de alguna manera también lo que sintió en ese momento; la rabia, la furia y las ganas de aniquilarle.

-El ministro Kingsley sabe que les pide demasiado, mas debido a su estado y que fue usted quien logro la recaptura de Lestranger, sin embargo, hay demasiado en juego. Los alistamientos de mortifagos son cada vez mas frecuentes y agresivos, eso sin considerar las desapariciones que se multiplicaron desde que la salud de Potter comenzó a deteriorarse al punto de mantenerlo alejado de su puesto como jefe de Aurores.

Hasta ese momento evito mirarle directamente, pero fue mencionar a Harry lo que logro que tomara el valor para levantar la vista y fijarla en los ojos pardos del Auror de cabellos castaños y rizados, tenia un aire infantil que le recordó a Neville en sus años de colegio, aunque era mucho más alto que su amigo y más corpulento también. Tenia una cicatriz que le surcaba el rostro desde la cien derecha hasta la barbilla, rompiendo un poco su apariencia pacífica.

-Programe la entrevista, Willow. Salgo hoy por la tarde de aquí junto a mi hija, pero a partir de mañana estaré disponible.

-¡Granger! -Rugió furioso.

El solo hecho de que le llamara por su apellido de soltera es un símbolo de que esta mas que cabreado por aceptar.

-Sera mejor que se marche, necesito hablar con mi esposo.

El joven Auror obedeció al instante, despidiéndose con una respetuosa inclinación hacia los Malfoy.

-¡No vas a hacer tal cosa! -Ordeno tajante.

-Tengo que hacerlo.

-No, ese es precisamente el punto. No tienes que hacerlo. -Desesperado se puso de pie, caminando de un lado a otro, peinando de manera compulsiva sus cabellos hacia atrás.

-Por favor -Pidió estirándose para alcanzar su mano y detener su caminar. Tiro un poco, para hacer que se sentara de nuevo a su lado. -Esto es importante, esta por encima de nosotros, estamos a un paso de que se desate de nuevo una guerra como poco.

-Pueden estar por encima de mí, pero no de ti, ni de nuestro hijo. Nada esta por encima de su bienestar.

-Está encerrado, no podrá hacerme nada.

-Eso creyeron antes y Potter esta pagando las consecuencias. -Le recordó.

Hermione cerro los ojos. -Lo sé. Pero podemos exigir tomar mas medidas de seguridad. Solo seré yo quien haga el interrogatorio.

-¿Por qué tu? ¿Qué interés tiene en ti? Como para decir que solo hablara contigo y con nadie más.

-No lo sé, pero eso es algo que también quiero averiguar. Te prometo que seré precavida, no voy a exponernos.

-Si el se atreve siquiera a tocarte, lo matare, no me importara terminar tras las rejas Hermione.

-Estaré bien. -Prometió.

Por inercia el rubio poso su mano sobre el vientre de su mujer.

-Iré contigo.

-Ya escuchaste que no hablara con nadie más.

-No me importa esperar fuera, pero me asegurare primero que toman las medidas necesarias.

-Esta bien. -Concedió con un suspiro de alivio.

Draco la estrecho en un firme abrazo sobreprotector.

-Estaremos bien. -Malfoy quiso creer que así seria, sin embargo, no podía quitarse ese mal presentimiento que le acechaba.


	43. Inferi

. . .

El misterio establecido una semana como plazo para tomar todas las medidas necesarias para que Hermione Malfoy se presentara ante Rodolphus Lestranger para realizar el interrogatorio. Esperaban que la mujer fuera capaz de sonsacarle información de vital importancia para la captura de los mortifagos renegados que planeaban hacer caer el actual gobierno.

Parte de las demandas que estableció por escrito Draco, fue que el lugar donde se realizara el interrogatorio no sería Azkabar. Aun cuando los dementores habían sido expulsados del lugar, no pensaba dejar que expusieran a Hermione a un ambiente como aquel. Tal petición suponía un gran movimiento de logística pues no se expondrían a que el prisionero tuviera una nueva oportunidad de escapar.

Sería el mismísimo Sr. ministro el único que sabría de la ubicación del lugar al que se le trasladaría, mismo que había sido acondicionada con todo tipo de magia de protección, no solo seria incontable, sino que se encontraría sellado para que nadie fuera capaz de salir sin su permiso expreso. Además, no se podría realizar magia en el interior, solo hechizos de defensa en caso de ser necesario, toda la demás magia seria neutralizada.

El lugar donde se llevaría el interrogatorio seria secreto hasta el momento de hacer el traslado y aun así, serian un par de personas de la entera confianza de Kingsley Shacklebolt quienes ayudarían con el prisionero y se encargarían de apoyar con el traslado de los Malfoy.

Hermione se encontraba ya en la mansión Malfoy-Granger cuando llego una carta con toda la información sobre el evento, al menos aquella que podía ser revelada hasta el momento.

Suspiro con abatimiento en cuando termino de leerla, arrugando un poco el papel en su puño sin darse cuenta. Fuera se encontraba Tiny paseando por el jardín, lucia tranquila y una dulce sonrisa se reflejo en sus labios al admirar las flores que cuidaba con mucho mimo, le apasionaba la jardinería como a su abuela Sissa.

Sobre el regazo de la mujer se encontraba la muñeca Isabella. A esas alturas había intentado regresarla a su hija, pero esta se había negado completamente.

-Te va a cuidar. -Le prometió mientras la devolvía con una seriedad que asombro a Hermione. -cuidara de ti y de mi hermanito, con ella nada te pasara -Aseguro- Ella me cuido todo el tiempo que estuve sola, por favor quédatela. -Suplico con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas.

-Esta bien, gracias. -Acepto el obsequio mientras la abrazaba con cariño para calmarla.

La muñeca había quedado atrapada entre ambas, ninguna de las dos fue capaz de notar la magia que las envolvió en ese momento.

" _Voy a cuidarlas…"_

Escucho Destiny en su mente, lo que la hizo suspirar con alivio.

Había sido precisamente Isabella quien le sugirió muy amablemente que podría encargarse de cuidar a su madre mientras el hombre malo seguía acechándoles. Ella le aseguro que aun cuando lo hubieran atrapado seguía siendo peligroso, lo conocía muy bien, tan perfectamente que solo ella podría hacer que dejara de molestarlas.

Aun cuando Tiny amaba su muñeca, amaba aun mas a su nueva madre, por lo que le pareció un sacrificio pequeño desprenderse de quien había sido su todo cuando vivió en aquel frio y húmedo sótano con su otra mama.

"recuerda la promesa…"

La niña se soltó suavemente de Hermione buscando su rostro.

-Prométeme que la llevaras cuando vayas a ver al hombre malo.

Hermione se extraño que tuviera conocimiento del encuentro con Lestranger. Pero pensó que posiblemente la niña había escuchado alguna conversación entre Draco y ella.

-No debes preocuparte por eso, Draco va a estar conmigo, el me cuidara.

-Por favor mama. -Suplico de nuevo con los ojos inundados de lágrimas. -Lleva a Bella contigo.

La castaña sintió un escalofrió ante el diminutivo que uso su hija al nombrar a la muñeca.

-Esta bien, te lo prometo. -Dijo besando su frente sin romper el abrazo.

Le pareció un gran acto por parte de su pequeña, era su manera de demostrarle que la quería. El recuerdo la hizo sonreír y con cariño abrazo la muñeca.

Ahora cada que salía, Tiny se aseguraba que llevara a Bella consigo. No había tenido otro remedio Hermione que hacer uso de su bolso de cuentas para cargar con la ejemplar muñeca a donde quiera que iba, con tal de que su hija se quedara tranquila.

Lo primero que preguntaba al verla por las tardes cuando regresaba del trabajo, era si Bella la había cuidado bien. Podía notar siempre la tensión en su pequeño cuerpo y como este se relajaba en cuanto le confirmaba que la había cuidado muy bien. Solo entonces sonreía, besaba ambas mejillas y le pedía un momento prestada a la muñeca para agradecerle antes de regresar a sus juegos.

Le parecía curioso como le hablaba como si se tratara de una persona de carne y hueso. Pensaba que era cosas de niños, pero algo en su seriedad en la manera en que realizaba pausas al hablarle era como si mantuviera una conversación.

No quería presionarla con preguntas, esperaba el momento justo para hablarle del tema. Quizás solo se trataba de que se sentía un poco sola debido a que de momento no convivía con mas niños de su edad y tal vez Isabella era algo así como su amigo imaginario.

Pensando en el bien que le haría a su pequeña convivir con más niños, sería buena idea presentarle Teddy Lupin, después de todo eran familia aun cuando los pequeños no lo supieran. Por el momento tenía descartado llevarlo a la madriguera a que conviviera con Victoria la hija de Bill y Fleur o Dominique la hija mayor de Percy y Audrey, aun la situación era tensa por Ginny y no deseaba encontrarse con ella.

Recordar a Ginny aun le causaba malestar. Con frecuencia encontraba notas sobre ella y su hijo en el profeta, mostrándose como la madre perfecta e intachable, sin perder la oportunidad para vender una imagen de victima que no le quedaba para nada.

Conocer la verdad tras esa historia le traía cierta amargura. No se arrepentía en lo más mínimo de las decisiones que tomo, de hecho esta segura que de volver a pasar por lo mismo, sus elecciones no seria distintas. Quizás la manera en la que había empezado su relación con Malfoy no era la mejor, pero gracias a eso aprendió a ver al rubio con otros ojos.

Draco para el mundo seguía siendo quizás el mismo, un hombre que poco decía y mostraba, con un pasado demasiado turbio y una apariencia fría y arrogante, pero dentro de su hogar aun cuando fuera poco expresivo siempre le mostro un rostro distinto, uno que solo dejaba ver a los suyos, a su familia.

Con Destiny se portaba como un gran padre, paciente y diligente, protector y amoroso -no es su decir, pero si en su actuar- tenia un humor bastante negro, era mordaz en sus comentarios y jamás filtraba sus pensamientos por duros que fuera, pudiera ser incluso brusco, pero Hermione le agradecía su franqueza, en mucho valoraba que fuera de esa esa manera, porque sabia que siempre le decía exactamente lo que era, sin adornar o esconder las cosas por miedo a incomodarla.

No entendía como la vida y las circunstancias la llevaron tener en tan alta estima a quien fuera su enemigo jurado en el colegio y a sentir cierta repulsión por quien había sido una de sus mejores amigas. Lo único que tenia claro es que le molestaba demasiado que tuvieran a Ginny en un pedestal cuando su comportamiento había lastimado de manera profunda a muchas personas. Harry y Draco, principalmente, pero también defraudo la confianza de su familia y a ese pequeño que había intentado utilizar para cumplir sus metas.

Sentía un poco de tristeza por Matteo, el pequeño hijo de Ginny nada tenia de culpa por las malas elecciones que hizo su madre. Solo esperaba que fuera feliz, que encontraba en Miller un buen padre, un buen hogar.

Con Matteo en sus pensamientos, llevo a la muñeca hasta su bolsa de cuentas para guardarla. Tenia algunas diligencias que hacer, antes de ir a visitar a Harry. No podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, después de todo seria la primera vez que lo vería después de que se enterara las circunstancias por las que se había casado con Draco. No estaba segura de que esperar al respecto, pero enfrentarle le causaba un poco de miedo.

. . .

. .

.

Draco tenia en sus manos el expediente medico completo de Ariana, lo que encontró en el no era para nada alentador. No había ninguna esperanza de que su enfermedad remitiera, al menos para los muggles y viendo lo visto, existían muy pocas posibilidades de que el pudiera ayudarle. Aun así le prometió a Blaise revisar su caso y facilitarle las cosas todo lo que pudiera, tomando en cuenta que estaba pasando por una témpora difícil y el dolor a veces no le permitía levantarse de la cama.

A pesar de todo la joven nunca perdió la sonrisa, dejo que Draco la revisara, siguiendo al pie de la letra sus peticiones. Lo hacia principalmente por su novio, estaba convencida que nada se podía hacer para cambiar su desenlace.

Cuando termino de evaluarla, salió de la habitación seguido por Zabini. Necesitaban hablar pero no querían hacerlo delante de la joven.

-¿Y bien? -Pregunto el moreno con angustia después de verlo anotar algunas cosas al pie de la hoja.

Levanto el rostro con cierto pesar hasta que sus ojos grises chocaron con el azul de los de su amigo.

-No hay mucho por hacer. Lo siento.

La declaración lo dejo sin aire como si lo hubieran golpeado. Tuvo que apoyar su espalda en una pared cercana. Habia deseado con todas sus fuerzas que Draco encontrara alguna manera de ayudarla.

-El cáncer esta muy avanzado, tiene un tumor enorme alojado cerca de la columna y de órganos vitales, es inoperable y la quimioterapia a la que lo sometieron no ayudo a reducirlo. A estas alturas por eso decidió dejar las sesiones pues solo la enferman y no están sirviendo de nada.

-Tiene que haber algo.

-Lo hay, pero el costo sería demasiado alto.

-¿Que? -Pregunto con una leve esperanza latiendo en su pecho.

-Sin considerar que es mas que probable que termine en Azkabar, eso sería lo menos grave, tendría que usar magia negra para mantenerla con vida, extraer todo lo que pueda de la enfermedad y aplicar una serie de pociones que le ayudara a restauras los órganos dañados.

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

-Hay altas probabilidades de que no sobreviva a los hechizos, eso seria lo menos malo que puede ocurrir en el proceso.

-Ve al grano Malfoy, que estás diciéndome.

-Es posible que no vuelva a ser la misma, que si sobrevive estará ligada a magia tan oscura que estaría en la línea entre la vida y la muerte para siempre. Terminaría siendo algo muy cercano a un inferí.

. . .

Luna seguía visitando todos los días a Harry, pero ahora que se encontraba despierto y siempre en compañía de Pansy, se tomaba un tiempo para visitar a Ariana. La delgado rubia era quizás la única que la trataba con cierta normalidad a pesar de su enfermedad. Los demás por mas que fingieran que todo estaba bien, sus miradas los delataban, siempre era inevitable que la vieran con pena, tristeza o dolor -en el caso de Blaise- Solo Lovegood era capaz de verla con la mirada limpia de ese tipo de sentimientos.

Siempre hablaba de cosas que no entendía, pero le contagiaba su vitalidad, poseía un espíritu cándido y amoroso, siempre transparente sobre que lo que pensaba. No la trataba diferente a pesar de su enfermedad, tampoco evitaba el tema como el resto.

Con el paso de los días, ante la debilidad de su enfermedad era asfixiante sentir que todo el mundo gravitaba a su alrededor preocupados por todo, atosigándola con sobre protección. Luna era la única que le daba cierta normalidad a la situación sin importar nada. Por esa misma razón se atrevió a hacer una pregunta que tenia un par de días rondando por su cabeza.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? -Dijo de repente con cierta timidez.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Qué es un Inferi?

Luna no se sobre salto por la pregunta, como fuera por el mundo contestando ese tipo de preguntas a muggles.

-Son cadáveres humanos, poseídos por magia oscura a la orden de quien los maldiga.

Ariana se quedo sin palabras, solo asistió con la cabeza a manera de comprensión.

-Hace algún tiempo en la primera guerra mágica, hubo en nuestro mundo un mago oscuro que asesino a muchísima gente, tantas personas que perecieron bajo su varita que después los hizo levantarse de sus tumbas para formar un ejercito maldito.

Las lagrimas corrieron por el rostro de la joven enferma.

-Zabini te quiere, jamás permitiría que te convirtieras en eso. Debes entender que está desesperada y está buscando cualquier cosa que pueda ayudarte.

-Tu, tu lo sabes. -atino a preguntar con voz temblorosa.

En respuesta se encogio de hombros, como si no fuera algo importante.

-Draco tampoco lo permitiría y aunque la cordura de ambos fallara, Hermione siempre podrá controlarlos. -Le dijo con una diminuta sonrisa. -Asi que no te preocupes, todo estará bien. No temas de tomar todo lo que te de Malfoy, será lo mejor para ti y para Blaise.

Ariana suspiro como se hubiera quitado un enorme peso de encima.

-Gracias.


	44. Siempre

.

. .

. . .

"… Siempre, podían pasar mil años y el calor de ese amor que me hizo renacer y me lleno de agonía permanente sigue latiendo en mi interior. El amor que sentí por ella nunca podrá extinguirse, será la llama roja del color de sus cabellos que siempre, siempre arda.

No importo el tiempo, la distancia y que su corazón le perteneciera a otro. No importo verla ser esposa y convertirse en madre. No importo sentir su cuerpo inerte entre mis brazos, sentir su frialdad y sus ojos verdes sin brillo.

Aun ahora en el ocaso de mi vida, cuando nada tengo mas que unos pocos recuerdos y el compromiso ferviente de mantener con vida a su hijo, un niño que detesto por lo que representa su vida, se ha atrevido a mirarme a los ojos con sorpresa, teniendo el descaro de preguntar,

¿Después de tanto tiempo?

He querido reírme de pura frustración y desencanto mientras sostengo la mirada azul de Albus, antes de darle una respuesta que para mi a sido por mas de 17 años una realidad

Siempre…"

Severus Snape.

.

. .

Draco pensaba en aquella entrada en el diario de su padrino que había releído últimamente con frecuencia. La primera vez que se había topado con esa confesión tan intensa de un amor tan profundo, profesado por quien aparentaba no tener sentimientos le sorprendió sobre manera y creo tal confusión e incomodidad interna que habia cerrado el libro, tratando con ello aplacar los latidos de su corazón.

En aquel entonces se había dicho que el amor para el no existía y jamás lo haría, era así una debilidad que nunca podría permitirse. Que ingenuo fue y que tan inesperadamente tuvo que tragarse sus palabras.

A esas alturas de su vida tenia que admitir que quiso mucho a Ginny y que a sido capaz por primera vez de amar a una sola mujer, Hermione.

Esperaba jamás estar en la misma tesitura que su padrino, aunque estaba seguro de que si le hacían a el esa misma en unos años, el quería poder responder lo mismo que Snape. Siempre.

. . .

La tensión en todo su cuerpo es evidente. Siente la tirantez en los músculos de sus hombros y espalda, sabia que ese momento tendría que llegar, después de que le avisaron que logro despertar. Sin duda, espero internamente no enfrentarlo de nuevo.

No le temía, por el puede pensar lo que se le pegue la gana sobre su persona y seguir actuando como el remedo de héroe con complejos de salvador del mundo, sin embargo, otra historia distinta es lo que ocurrirá cuando Hermione este frente a su verdadero amor.

La congoja le estrujaba el corazón, ese órgano rojo y palpitante alojado en su pecho se contraía ante la idea de que Potter lograra convencerla de que lo dejara antes de tiempo. Que sus promesas de amor la alejaran de su lado demasiado pronto.

No soportaría perderla. Ni siquiera se siente capaz de imaginar lo que pasaría si Hermione decide dejarle para ir en busca de su verdadero amor. No es ningún idiota romántico, sabe que su relación tiene fecha de caducidad, hay un contrato de por medio, la conciencia de ello no lo hace menos duro, pero la realidad de que puede tener el cuerpo de Granger, pero no su alma o corazón, le atormenta.

Avanza paso a paso con pesadez como si se acercara a su propia ejecución y no a una consulta médica, para evaluar salvar la vida de una persona cualquiera.

El hombre que lo espera tras la puerta representa todo lo que odia, es quien puede quitarle lo mas grande que tiene. Tal vez sea una ilusión estúpida, pero con un hijo en camino esperaba que sus posibilidades de seguir con su mujer cuando el contrato terminara fueran mas altas.

Aprieta con demasiada fuerza el pomo de la puerta con impotencia. Su rostro no muestra la batalla interna que esta librando, el gris de sus ojos es tormentos mas sus facciones han sido trabajadas lo suficiente para no traslucir su agonía.

Entra sin avisar, ni siquiera lo mira. Camina con paso seguro hasta la mesa de trabajo donde tiene todas las pociones y medicinas con las que trabaja. Acomoda de manera meticulosa los nuevos viales que a preparado.

Pansy no se a retirado de su lado. A tenido la precaución de darle espacio. Mira con aparente tranquilidad por la ventana. La conoce lo suficiente para saber que esa calma es solo aparente, siente su mirar seguir cada uno de sus movimientos, al contrario de Potter que a optado a ignorar su presencia por completo.

El ambiente es denso, tanto que resulta asfixiante para todos. Hasta que es roto repentinamente por la entrada de alguien mas.

Una figura plateada parece danzar por el piso, antes de dar un gran salto a la cama en la que descansa Potter.

El pelinegro sonríe por primera vez ante la presencia de ese amigo peculiar que le esta concediendo tiempo ante algo que posiblemente será inevitable.

Luna no saludo en voz alta, solo hizo un gracioso movimiento de cabeza para llamar a su liebre y sonrió.

Un poco de la tensión acumulada se disolvió como por arte de magia.

-Draco, cuando termine con Harry deberías pasar con Ariana, tiene miedo de terminar siendo un Inferi.

Soltó como si nada, para pasmo de todos, especialmente del rubio que incluso dejo de mover las manos.

-¿Que? -Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Malfoy, Potter y Pansy.

-Eso. Creo que los ha escuchado hablar a Blaise y a Draco sobre las consecuencias de intentar salvarle.

-No va a ocurrir tal cosa. -Se limito a decir el rubio en cuanto fue capaz de recuperar el habla.

-Eso mismo le dije. Aun así, no estaría de mas que hablaras con ella, se que tiene algunas ideas rondando por su cabeza que posiblemente causaran problemas.

-En cuanto termine aquí pasare con ella.

Continúo mezclando sustancias en un mortero, para terminar de preparar la pasta que requería para hacer la curación a Potter.

-Ve con ella, puedo esperar. -Soltó con frialdad y cierta rabia.

Draco hizo como si no le escuchara, siguió con su labor sin reaccionar a sus palabras.

-¡He dicho que vayas con ella! -Grito.

Siguió inmutable, sin mostrar ningún tipo de animosidad a pesar del tono.

-No soy tu elfo doméstico, Potter. -Siseo después de un momento. -No olvides que si estoy aquí no es por ti. Así que cierra la puta boca antes de que te hechice.

-¡Lárgate Malfoy! No necesito nada de ti. -Grito violento, apretando los puños con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

Solo entonces giro lentamente para enfrentar al pelinegro que no se amilano a pesar de su debilidad.

-Me necesitas para seguir respirando, para no terminar siendo alimento de dementores. Tu vida esta literalmente en mis manos. -Dijo con una sonrisa despectiva.

-Draco, por favor. -Suplico una llorosa morena.

-Dice la verdad. -contesto con simpleza Luna, haciendo que tres pares de ojos la miraran con pasmo. -Necesitas de su ayuda no solo para sobrevivir, sin el estas condenado a perder tu alma. Morir no es lo peor que puede ocurrirte.

Pansy hipo con fuerza, intentando que las lagrimas no escurrieran por sus mejillas.

Potter la miro con cierto resentimiento, pero a pesar de su mirada decepcionada Luna no cambio en lo más mínimo su postura.

Deseando salir lo mas pronto posible de ese insoportable lugar, Draco continúo haciendo su preparado. Luna se había adelantado, descubrió el pecho de Harry como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, dejando a la vista la piel ennegrecida de su pecho, se podía notar que nuevamente tenia oscurecida la zona sobre el corazón.

Harry giro el rostro para fijar su vista en Pansy que se había puesto del lado contrario de la cama, para tomar su mano. Trato de no prestar atención a Malfoy, concentrando todos sus sentidos en la morena, apretó con fuerza la mano que le ofrecían para contener la rabia que le estaba inundando al tener tan cerca a su enemigo.

Realizo la curación lo más rápido que pudo, su expresión seguía indescifrable e internamente agradecía la presencia no solo de Pansy, sino de Luna. Presentía que de no ser por la intervención de ambas terminaría estrangulando a Potter con sus propias manos.

Cuando termino de limpiar sus instrumentos y guardar en frascos el resto de las pociones que empleo, se dirigió hacia la puerta con paso seguro.

Se detuvo un instante en el umbral de la puerta, sin soltar el pomo que tenía apretado con fuerza.

-No me agradas, no me importa si vives, mueres o te conviertes en un maldito dementor. Únicamente por ahorrarle a mi mujer la amargura de lidiar con tu existencia sombría es que estoy aquí. Pero si te atreves a lastimarla de nuevo por tu estupidez, si por tu causa vuelve a llorar por que eres un malnacido egoísta que solo es capaz de regodearse de sus penas para inspirar lastima, entonces el menor de tus problemas será morir, te lo prometo. -Dicho eso salió dando un portazo.

. . .

. .

.

Ernest Willow, Auror de 52 años, mestizo, fue asesinado a sangre fría por Bellatrix Lestranger después de ser torturado por una semana completa en los sótanos de Malfoy Manor. Su muerte fue uno de los cientos de pérdidas de la resistencia cuando el innombrable se alzo corrompiendo el Ministerio de Magia.

Su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado y aunque su muerte fue una de tantas, no fue cualquiera. Una de las razones por las que sus restos no fueron encontrados fue por que Bella tomo las precauciones necesarias para que nadie sospechara el hechizo conjurado unos segundos después de su muerte.

No fue algo sencillo, se tratada de una magia negra demasiado antigua y peligrosa, tan poco conocida y temida que la mayoría prefería negar su existencia.

Fue gracias a su Lord que aprendió a conjurarlo y lo uso teniendo una muy buena razón. Deseaba ser inmortar como su amo, para servirle y adorarle hasta la demencia.

Los riesgos de morir eran demasiado elevados por los que el señor oscuro le pidió algo que no podría pedirle a nadie más. El alma de Voldemort había sido fragmentada en tantas partes que dividirla de nuevo le traería muchas más secuelas que un rostro desfigurado y la perdida de una humanidad que ya no poseía. Fue entonces que se aventuro a tomar medidas mucho más extremas.

La concepción de un vástago no había sido casualidad, ni cosas del azar. Fue un acto premeditado que orquestaría la ejecución de un plan a largo plazo que lo traería de nuevo a la vida en caso de perecer en la guerra.

De alguna manera representaba su salvo conducto, el tener un descendiente le aseguraba que habría alguien con su sangre corriendo por sus venas. Seria carne de su carne y sangre de su sangre, traerlo a la vida a través de el seria sencillo.

Con el nacimiento de Destiny, provoco que reajustara sus planes. Había esperado un hijo varón, su soberbia le impidió contemplar el caso de que fuera una niña. Sin mas tiempo, no le quedo mas remedio que enseñar a Bellatrix el hechizo para crear un Horrocrux. Seria parte de su alma la que descansaría en la muñeca que más tarde el mismo le entregaría a la mujer que estaría a cargo del cuidado de su hija.

El Horrocrux tenia un fragmento del alma de Bellatrix lestranger, pero también un fragmento de hueso de la muñeca derecha de Voldermort que el mismo había extraído. Magia muy oscura y antigua fue convocada en la creación de esa muñeca de porcelana.

Seria la sangre de Destiny quien despertaría el alma oculta en Isabella. Con los años cada cierto tiempo el hueso del Lord, que se alojaba en su interior pinchaba el pecho de la niña para mantener fuerte el alma de Bella hasta encontrar el momento mas propicio de encontrar un cuerpo apto para apoderarse de este.

A partir de que el alma de Bellatrix despertara por completo, se iniciaría la búsqueda de un cuerpo nuevo para ella, de no encontrarlo seria la misma Destiny quien le daría el cuerpo a su madre, sin importar que su propia alma fuera desterrada para siempre.

Bella no tenía ningún reparo en hacerse con el cuerpo de su propia hija, esa era la razón por la que habia cuidado de ella durante todos esos años, sin embargo, sus planes cambiaron cuando se encontró con otra posibilidad mucho mas tentadora.

Tenia la oportunidad de poseer el cuerpo de una poderosa bruja, que encima de todo estaba en cinta, por lo que podía utilizar a ese pequeño ser para que su Lord Oscuro regresara de las tinieblas.

"… _ **Sangre de mi sangre, sangre de un portador y un nacimiento, traerán de vuelta a Lord Voldemort, mi señor…"**_


	45. Malfoy's

_**Joyas mágicas**_

 _ **By Hermes Malaky**_

"… _Las piedras, gemas y cristales, se formaron desde hace miles de años en las entrañas de la tierra. Son mas antiguas que la misma humanidad, y han absorbido energías tan poderosas y únicas concediéndole propiedades variadas a cada una de ellas._

 _Las vibraciones de cada una de las piedra, gemas o cristales varían en frecuencia. Tomando una entre sus manos puedes percibir la energía que fluye a través, desde su centro, hasta su exterior y corre un flujo constante de energía acumulada que puede tener varios efectos en el sujeto que la toque._

 _En su estado natural, por si solas poseen cualidades privilegiadas; cualidades curativas y de sanación, existen aquellas piedras mágicas que nos pueden ayudar a encausar nuestra propia energía canalizando nuestro potencial y acompañarnos en nuestro camino para que la vida fluya de manera adecuada y se encuentre en equilibrio. Existen además gemas poseedoras de características peculiares que afectan no solo al sujeto que la porten sino a aquellos que se encuentran en su entorno cercano o mantienen un lazo afectivo y emocional estrecho._

 _En el caso de las gemas, la energía y la magia existen de manera contenida, esperando ser liberadas de la manera adecuada, sin embargo, dichas cualidades pueden intensificarse y potencializarse si los factores del entorno son los propicios para su manejo, sumado a la alineación de los planetas y el horario conveniente para trabajar con ellas, también interfiera la magia del artesano, las manos que moldean, pulen y transforman son quizás igual o mas importantes que la gema en si misma._

 _Son los duendes quienes han perfeccionado el arte de transformar piedra y gemas preciosas en joyas exquisitas que dotaran a sus dueños de un tesoro mas que invaluable, sin embargo, no son los únicos capaces de manejar los metales y las gemas más poderosas, existen también los magos y brujas que han nacido con la estrella sobre sus cabezas que incluso pueden dotar de una protección mucho más poderosa. La diferencia más notoria sin duda es que el humano mago o bruja dota a su trabajo de más sentimiento en su elaboración creando una variación tan única y poderosa que se convierte en una protección tal que nada podría dañar al portador independientemente del fin que la joya persiga. En caso contrario, cuando quien no posee las cualidades mágicas necesarias moldea gemas mágicas sus poderes se neutralizaran de manera definitiva al cortar el flujo de energía concentrado en su interior…"_

Cuando Hermione termino de leer, le temblaban las manos. Encontró aquel libro casi por casualidad. Hacía mucho tiempo que dejo de buscar información sobre la magia del rubí rosado en el anillo que le obsequiara el Sr. Johnson a petición de Lucius. Conociendo sus efectos se limito a quitarlo de su mano y mantener su distancia, después de todo la finalidad de este se había cumplido, estaba embarazada y no había marchas atrás.

Quedo de verse con Luna esa tarde en el Callejón Diagon, pero conociendo a su amiga sabia que la puntualidad no era una de sus cualidades, además de que se distraía con tanta facilidad que siempre llegaba mas tarde de la hora pactada. Por esa misma razón le gustaba pasar a la librería para hacer tiempo, amaba el lugar le traía muy gratos recuerdos, por lo que el tiempo empleado en la búsqueda de un nuevo libro siempre era bien valorado, además de que Lovegood siempre sabría exactamente dónde encontrarla.

Se paseo por un rato por entre las altas estanterías, no buscando nada en particular. Le gustaba acariciar los lomos de los libros mientras leía los títulos, de vez en cuando sacaba uno para leer la contra portada y saber si era lo suficientemente interesante para comprarlo.

Un par de libros llamaron su atención. Bufo con cierta molestia, nunca faltaba aquel descuidado que sacara libros de sus estantes y no los ponía en su lugar. Eran cuatro libros en total que fue acomodando en sus lugares correspondientes, cuando le quedaba solo uno, lo miro con curiosidad al leer el tema del que trataba con letras doradas en la portada.

Se Leia "Piedras, gemas y cristales mágicos", el nombre por si solo la hizo estremecer, más aun cuando abrió el libro por el índice y se encontró con un apartada completo que hablaba sobre joyas mágicas.

Lo que vino después fueron sus ojos danzando por las líneas escritas a una velocidad sorprendente. Conforme su lectura avanzaba los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban. Mucha de la información contenida ya la conocía, pero había un capítulo completo dedicado a las joyas ancestrales empleadas por los sangre puras y sus efectos, pero sin duda fue el apartado que explicaba como el manejo de las gemas al ser transformadas a joyas podía darle una variación completa a la finalidad que perseguía la joya en cuestión.

Ya había pagado el libro y la abrazaba con fuerza contra su pecho, cuando a la salida de la librería se topó con Luna.

-Hola. -Saludo con apuro la castaña.

-Veo que llevas algo de prisa.

-Si, disculpa. Encontré algo que debo investigar ¿Te molestaría que te acompañara hasta mañana con Harry?

Luna sonrió. -No te preocupes, le mandare tus saludos.

-Mil gracias. -Le sonrió sincera besando su mejilla antes de marcharse con prisa hacia el ministerio.

La rubia la observo hasta que doblo en una esquina, aun no perdía la sonrisa cuando alguien le hablo a sus espaldas.

-A su amiga le gusto una de sus elecciones, pero no me dio tiempo de decirle que ya estaba pagado el libro.

-No se preocupe. -Contesto, tomando el dinero que le devolvía el dependiente de la librería.

-Me parece curioso que escogiera precisamente el libro que me pidió dejara al final sobre la mesa auxiliar al lado de las estanterías.

Luna se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Después de agradecer de nuevo se marcho para hacer su visita diaria a sus amigos.

. . .

Hermione casi corría para llegar a los archivos del Ministerio de Magia. Se paso largas horas en su oficina leyendo de manera minuciosa su nueva adquisición. Cuando termino de leer el capitulo que le interesaba se levantó como un huracán de su asiento para dirigirse a aquel lugar.

Fácilmente le dieron acceso a la información que requería, después de todo el proyecto para reinsertar a infractores mágicos a la sociedad fue hecho por ella. Tomo las carpetas de los lugares elegidos por el ministerio para efectuar el servicio social y los coloco sobre una de las mesas dispuestas en el archivo.

La mayoría de las personas que trabajaban en ese departamento habían salido a almorzar, lo que agradeció internamente la joven para poder realizar sus investigaciones sin que le hicieran preguntas que no sabría cómo contestar.

Se quedo sin aliento cuando confirmo sus sospechas. No era ninguna casualidad las elecciones del ministerio sobre los lugares en los que realizaban el servicio social lo magos y brujas que esperaban ser reinsertados a la sociedad mágica. Podía ser que los lugares fueran completamente muggles, administrados y manejados por ellos, sin embargo, el interés en esos sitios en particular tenía un trasfondo interesante.

Durante la ultima guerra muchos murieron muggles y magos, muchas familias quedaron fracturadas, el Ministerio puso especial atención en intentar resarcir el daño causado por el innombrable y para hacerlo se tomo algunas libertades que solo un puñado de personas conocían, pues para no levantar más polémica de la necesaria se oculto al ojo publico parte de las decisiones tomadas.

Los centros sociales, casas hogar y el geriátrico cuidaban a los sobrevivientes muggles de familiares que perecieron por una guerra que no fue suya, aquellas personas que se quedaron desprotegidos, sin techo, huérfanos o sin los medios para subsistir por su cuenta.

En la casa hogar se mantenía a los hijos de muggles, pero también a los hijos mestizos de magos que aún no sabían si poseían magia, estaban a la espera de que llegara la edad para que esa magia se manifestara y poder reinsertarlos al mundo que por derecho les correspondía. Pero hasta entonces estaban cuidados y bajo la vigilancia del Ministerio Muggle y Mágico.

En el geriátrico se reubicaron a los adultos mayores cuyas familias muggles perecieron en la guerra, pero también aquellos Squib que nunca encajaron en el mundo mágico ya fuera conociendo o no su origen, sin embargo, había un puñado de casos especiales donde las victimas a los cuales les realizaron hechizos de memoria con el afán de ayudarles emocional y psicológicamente hablando, considerando que había cosas que eran mejor olvidar.

Uno de estos casos era el de James Johnson, hijo natural de Lucelia Johnson mestiza, quien murió durante la primera guerra mágica a manos de mortifagos cuando el apenas contaba con 10 años. Fue testigo de la muerte de su madre, sobrevivió gracias a que lo dieron por muerto. Sus heridas físicas eran graves, tanto que las maldiciones empleadas en el niño suponían le privarían de ejercer por siempre sus dotes mágicos.

El padre biológico jamás le reconocería a pesar de las condiciones de desamparo en las que quedo siendo tan pequeño. Siendo un Squib, sin familia que se hiciera cargo de el, termino un orfanato muggle, para ayudarle a sanar sus heridas emocionales su memoria fue alterada. No llego a ser adoptado, pero al cumplir la mayoría de edad salió a buscar su propio camino, se caso y aunque nunca tuvo hijos había tenido una vida buena hasta la muerte de su esposa, su gran amor.

Esa era la razón por la que el ministerio siguiendo su pista a lo largo de los años, después de todo habían sido los responsables de alterar su memoria, era entonces su deber darle seguimiento y ayudarle siempre que fuera posible.

Las carpetas de cada centro proporcionaban datos generales de las personas con ascendencia mágica, pero había un que estaba sellado. Las alertas de Hermione sonaron con más fuerza, tenía un fuerte presentimiento.

Personalmente acudió ante el ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt. Fue atendida de inmediato debido a la urgencia con la que fue solicitada la entrevista.

Kingsley se alarmo ante la palidez en el rostro de la joven. Por lo que incluso antes de saludarle ya se encontraba de pie para escoltarla para que se sentara en una de las sillas.

-¿Hermione te encuentras bien? -La preocupación era evidente en su voz.

-Si. -Se limito a contestar reafirmando con un movimiento de cabeza. -Estoy bien, pero necesito de su ayuda.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Necesito que me permita abrir un expediente sellado.

-¿De quién? -Pregunto levantando las cejas con intriga ante la inesperada petición.

-James Johnson, actualmente está ingresado en el geriátrico que está bajo la vigilancia del ministerio.

Esa información era suficiente para que el ministro se diera una idea general de quien se podría tratar.

-¿Qué interés tienes en ese hombre?

-Uno personal.

-Hermione comprenderás que ese expediente lleva sellado décadas. No veo el caso de abrirlo a estas alturas.

-Se muy bien que lo sello IgnatiusTuft mientras estaba el ministerio bajo su cargo. Conozco las razones que lo llevaron a desmemoriar a James Johnson a sus 10 años. Aun así necesito abrir su expediente.

-No creo que eso sea posible.

La chica no sabia si llorar o reír de pura desesperación. Tenia los nervios destrozados y el que le negara su petición la enfureció.

-No entiendo el interés particular que tendrás por ese hombre, pero te aseguro que el expediente debió sellarse por una buena razón.

-Por supuesto. -Admitió. -Lo sellaron por que un sangre pura debió pagar una fortuna para que así fuera.

-No entiendo.

-No necesito que lo entienda. -Contesto con rudeza. -Pero le exijo que me de acceso a esto.

-Hermione no puedo hacer tal cosa sin una justificación de por medio.

Entonces la castaña no pudo contener una sonora carcajada llena de desdén.

-No puede abrirme un expediente sellado, pero si espera que me enfrente a un mortifago para hacer su trabajo. -Sus ojos destellaban llenos de furia.

-Hermione por favor cálmate.

-¡No voy a calmarme! – dijo en un grito.

Se levanto de golpe sorprendiéndolo por completo.

-Todos estos años me he partido el alma por hacer bien mi trabajo, incluso antes de entrar al ministerio estuve dispuesta a dar mi vida por la causa, luche en la guerra, casi muero. Todavía ahora me pide exponerme de nuevo embarazada para enfrentar a un hombre que puso al borde de la muerte a mi mejor amigo y no me puede conceder abrir una carpeta sin hacer preguntas.

Estaba roja de ira, con la respiración agitada y los puños apretados. Veía desafiante al ministro esperando que tuviera el valor de contestarle, de intentar desmentirla.

-Sabe que es lo que verdaderamente me molesta de este asunto. Que estoy casi segura de que ese expediente se sello para proteger el buen nombre de un sangre pura. -Soltó con ironía y rabia. -Sin importar que había un inocente de por medio. Puedo incluso imaginarles dándose palmaditas en la espalda para calmar su conciencia, diciendo que era lo mejor para el chico, cuando lo correcto hubiera sido exigir que le reconocieran, que el padre biológico se hiciera cargo.

Kingsley pudo entender de que iba todo el asunto al escucharla.

-Que caso tiene ya remover las aguas Hermione, nada le devolverá lo que ha perdido.

-Esa no es su decisión. -Dijo con desdén saliendo sin mediar más palabras, dando un portazo.

Si para lograr su objetivo, tenía que hacer las cosas de la manera difícil, lo haría.

. . .

Tardo dos días, pero por la mañana del tercer día, muy temprano Hermione le esperaba de nuevo para una entrevista. Esta vez no iba sola y tampoco iba a hacer ninguna petición amable. Llevaba con ella varias carpetas y en el rostro una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

Theodore Nott, Lucius Malfoy le acompañaban, pero también otro hombre que jamás había visto antes.

Cuando los hicieron pasar, la joven fue al grano. No tenía tiempo por perder.

-Acabamos de pasar por el departamento legal de Herencias, títulos y propiedades. Tengo el agrado de presentarle a James Malfoy, recientemente reconocido legalmente como un legitimo heredero de la casa Malfoy, nacido fuera del matrimonio pero con todo el derecho consanguineo, primogénito de Abraxas Malfoy, hermano mayor de mi suegro.

Kingsley se quedo sin palabras.

-Estos son los resultados de los exámenes de genética que respaldan mis palabras. -Le tendió una de las carpetas que llevaba. -Mi suegro aquí presente se prestó para los exámenes por voluntad propia.

Lucius sonrió de medio lado, petulante y orgulloso de la manera en que su nuera estaba dejando callado al ministro de magia.

-Se le han restituido todos sus derechos como parte de la sociedad mágica de la que nunca debió de haber salido. Y esta -Le tendió otra carpeta- Es una demanda contra el ministerio que usted preside donde se exige resarcir los daños y perjuicios contra el Sr. James Malfoy aquí presente, por las negligencias cometidas contra su persona al poner los intereses de un mago sangre pura sobre los de un menor. Como entenderá para evitar conflicto de intereses decidí no representarlo, pero el Sr. Nott aquí presente se encargará de hacer lo necesario.

Shacklebolt palideció.

-Como vera ya no es necesario abrir los sellos del expediente. A menos claro que trate de hacerse un favor a si mismo y facilitar todo el engorroso proceso que le espera. Muchas gracias por su tiempo Ministro Kingsley, si nos disculpa nos retiramos aun tenemos tramites que hacer.

Si el ego de Lucius Malfoy fuera capaz de inflarse de puro orgullo en ese momento, saldría volando como un globo por la ventana. No podía mentirse a sí mismo, aun no podía creer que tuviera un hermano mayor. Estaba seguro de que su padre a esas alturas estaría revolcándose en su tumba ante la indignación de que reconociera a un hijo ilegitimo del que a todas luces había renegado hasta el punto de abandonarlo a su suerte cuando quedo huérfano de madre.

A el simplemente ya le daba la mismo las estupideces de la sangre, con una nuera hija de muggles y un futuro nieto mestizo, se encontraba mas que satisfecho. Además, no podía negar lo mucho que había simpatizado con James desde que lo conociera, disfrutaba de su rivalidad en el juego, pero sobre todo de su compañía. Era una sensación nueva y bastante gratificante tener un hermano, aunque primero muerto que admitirlo.

James tampoco podía creer lo que ocurría, a pesar de todo se mostraba seguro y confiado ante lo que Hermione decía. No importaba que sus recuerdos de infancia hubieran sido devueltos todo parecía fuera de la realidad. Tenia mucho por asimilar, pero estaba en paz, ahora ya no estaba solo tenia una familia y por primera vez en su vida sentía que pertenecía a algo real, hasta ahora comprendía por que siempre había vivido con una sensación de vacío como si algo le faltara.

Cuando la castaña leyó en el libro que si una persona no mágica trabajaba con gemas mágicas neutralizaba los poderes que la joya pudiera tener, lo supo. El Sr. James Johnson poséis magia, quizás no era consciente de ello, pero el anillo no solo había cumplido su función de manera exitosa estaba segura que de alguna manera había ganado muchas más cualidades que propiciar la concepción.

Después del pánico inicial al enterarse de los poderes del anillo de rubí, tuvo el tiempo suficiente para meditar como se había sentido mientras lo portaba, siempre se había sentido extrañamente segura a pesar del acecho de Lestranger, como si algo en su interior le dijera que nada le pasaría. Descubrir los alcances que tendría el anillo era una historia aparte y esperaba tener la oportunidad de descubrirlo con algo de tiempo y mucha suerte.

Fue un golpe de suerte determinar que James era hermano de Lucius, pero desde que conociera al primero había encontrado en su apariencia muchas cosas en común, el peculiar color de ojos, alguna de sus facciones, incluso algunas manías y parte de su carácter.

Convencer a Lucius fue tan sencillo que le pareció incluso sospechoso. Se limito a encogerse de hombros suspirando sonoramente. No parecía sorprendido del comportamiento de su padre, la sorpresa hubiera sido que reconociera a un hijo ilegitimo que encimada de todo es mestizo.

Hermione no tuvo la necesidad de persuadirlo como había pensado. Incluso estaba dispuesta a chantajearlo, mas no fue necesario, de buena gana la acompaño al geriátrico e incluso fue el mismo el que hablo de la antigua dinastía Malfoy para preparar a su medio hermano mayor. Fue practico y directo, le hubiera agradado poder darle una demostración de su poder mágico pero le toco a su nuera cumplir esa parte, además de realizarle un hechizo -por supuesto con su permiso – para reparar su memoria.

-No será algo agradable. -Explico con calma- mas que nada por que paso por algo demasiado duro, al presenciar la muerte de su madre.

-Solo hazlo. -Pidió exigente.

Segundos después se estremeció cerrando los ojos con fuerza, se tomo el pecho con dolor, no era algo físico, pero si uno tal que lo hizo doblarse.

-Lo siento.

-No se llora sobre la leche derramada niña.

Lucius sonrió con cierta amargura. Ahí estaba su lado Malfoy, si alguna duda pudiera quedarle la actitud indiferente ante algo tan fuerte le dejo todo claro.

Lo demás fue sencillo, muchos tramites y papeleo. Algunas pruebas mágicas y no mágica. Después de la visita al ministro la tarde termino cuando Lucius y Hermione llegaron a la Mansión Malfoy acompañados por James Malfoy y sus maletas.

.

. .

. . .

El tiempo se detiene, sabe que la espera. Tiene la seguridad que el mensaje a llegado fuerte y claro. Aguarda a que Draco salga de la habitación, es lo mejor para tratar que nada saliera de control. La espera se vuelve una condena cada vez más difícil de sobrellevar.

Mientras hace un poco de tiempo, observó con atención como la luz se filtraba por un requisito de la ventana que estaba al final del corredor. Le gustaba la apariencia solida de los pequeños rayos que permitían ver las motas de polvo agitarse, se acerco a la ventana con lentitud tratando de distraerse.

Estiro su mano intentando tocar, sabiendo de antemano que no podría. Era un viejo juego de niñez hacerlo, cuando se levantaba con los primeros rayos de sol que se colaban por entre las cortinas de su habitación.

Una sonrisa cuajo en sus labios, dándole unos minutos de calma por el recuerdo.

El sonido de una puerta abrirse, la sobresalta, haciéndola dar un respingo. El movimiento involuntario es una señal del nerviosismo que la agobiaba. Lleva días luchando con la incertidumbre de lo que se encontrara tras esa puerta y por más que ha intentado prepararse psicológica y emocionalmente, no es lo mismo decirlo a hacerlo.

No debe temerle, lo sabe. Mas no puede evitar el vacío en la boca del estomago y el ligero temblor de sus manos que se han tornado frías. Camina sobre sus pasos para tomar de nuevo su lugar a un lado de la puerta.

Su mirada gris translucía su descontento cuando se cruzaron por uno segundo en el pasillo. La observo por unos segundos como esperando que se retractara para poder largarse de ese lugar. Pero aun Draco sabe que eso es algo que sus ojos nunca vera, Hermione es demasiado Gryffindor para dejar las cosas de esa manera a pesar del miedo.

Una sonrisa torcida, llena de ironía tira de las comisuras de su boca. Se hace a un lado para concederle el paso. No sin antes acariciar en el proceso el dorso de su mano, casi por accidente. Contiene el aliento haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no retenerla.

-Te estaré esperando. -Le dice en un tono bajo, pero posesivo.

Hermione no contesta, no encuentra su voz en ese instante. Trata de sonreír tranquila pero esa mueca no llega a reflejarse en sus ojos, solo asiste un movimiento un tanto torpe, respira llenando sus pulmones de aire mientras cierra la puerta a sus espaldas.

No se gira de inmediato, se toma un minuto mas antes de enfrentarle. Sigue su mano aferrada al pomo de la puerta. El silencio se extiende, aun cuando no hay palabras que delaten su presencia es muy consciente de que la observa. Se gira por fin soltando lentamente el aire que ha retenido.

Ahí esta con los ojos fijos en ella. Se parece mucho al Harry del pasado, de no ser porque se encuentra demasiado delgado, diría que es el mismo.

Parece serio, sus ojos buscan los suyos, por primera vez después de tantos años de conocerlo no sabe descifrarlo. Antes había sido como un libro bastante fácil de leer, ahora era como si un abismo insalvable los separara y lo que tenía por conocido se hubiera borrado de un plumazo.

No sabe como empezar una conversación que postergo por tanto tiempo. Jamás creyó que en algún momento se tendría que parar frente a el para contarle todo lo que guardo por protegerlo y para que fuera feliz.

Era mas que probable que estuviera molesto. Posiblemente si los papeles se invirtieran ella estaría furiosa con su amigo por permitirle vivir una mentira. Protegerle solo alargo su condena y le dio un golpe mucho mas duro.

Quería decir "lo siento" pero sentía la garganta repentinamente seca y temía que se le quebrara la voz y terminara llorando.

Por esa razón se acerco paso a paso hasta sentarse a su lado.

Aun tenia su cabello negro húmedo por el baño reciente, rebelde como siempre apuntada en todas direcciones. Tuvo que contener el deseo de intentar aplacarlo un poco con sus manos. Era una vieja costumbre hacerlo, pero en ese momento se sentía insegura si aceptaría el contacto o la rechazaría. Prefirió no arriesgarse, esperaría a que fuera el quien empezara esa conversación.

Saco su varita, conjurando su patronus. Al instante una nutria apareció para acomodarse en el regazo del joven.

Una sensación de bienestar hizo suspirar a Harry, logrando que incluso cerrara un momento los ojos. Era un sentimiento que no podía definir, pero siempre que alguien convocaba su patronus le proporcionaba además de una apaciguadora calma, un calor le recorría su interior expulsando cualquier tipo de malestar que lo aquejaba.

El patronus sumado a las múltiples pociones que acababa de tomar por orden de Malfoy para darle fuerza y energía, le hacia sentir normal, al menos casi normal.

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió la mano de Hermione asiéndose a la suya.

-¿Estas bien?

Su rostro preocupado le hizo sonreír.

-Muy bien, no te angusties.

No parecía convencida, pero no quiso insistir más al respecto.

-Yo… -Comenzó a decir con timidez.

-Lo siento. -Se adelanto, tomándola por sorpresa.

\- ¿Que?

-Lo siento Hermione. -Repitió apretando ligeramente su mano.

Parecía roto, sus ojos verdes estaban cristalizados como si las palabras que acababa de pronunciar lo lastimaran profundamente.

-Nunca me di cuenta de que tu… yo no sabía, que tu… -Harry no sabia como terminar la frase, hablar en voz alta sobre sus sentimientos no era sencillo.

-Lo sé, no tenías por qué saberlo. -Le dijo con comprensión, con una sonrisa triste.

-Si yo hubiera sabido…

Hermione negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-No hubiera cambiado nada Harry. Tu estabas enamorado, no tenias la culpa de no corresponder mis afectos.

-Por mi culpa tienes que soportar a ese desgraciado.

-No tengo que aguantar nada. Quiero estar con Draco.

-¡No mientas! -Suplico.

-Digo la verdad.

Hermione se enfrento a la profunda mirada de su amigo.

-¿Quieres la verdad?

-Te ame con todo el corazón -Admitió.

Con esa confesión se sintió mas ligera, como si el peso que cargo sobre sus hombros por tanto y tanto tiempo desapareciera por arte de magia.

-¿Cuándo sucedió? -Se pregunto a si misma en voz alta, sin despegar sus ojos de sus manos unidas. -No lo sé. Simplemente ocurrió, un buen día comencé a sentir cosas que nunca había sentido por nadie, ni siquiera por Ron cuando creí que estaba enamorada. Aceptarlo me llevo mucho tiempo, años.

Hizo una pausa, intentando reacomodar las palabras.

-Cuando por fin, fui capaz de admitir mis sentimientos, estábamos en plena guerra, luchando por sobrevivir. Tu, bueno ya estabas muy enamorado de Ginny, esperabas sobrevivir por ella y Ron cada día que pasaba estaba peor, fue por esos días que no dejo.

Lentamente levanto el rostro, no se había notado que ambos lloraban.

-El se fue, nos dejó. Dolió tanto y al mismo tiempo me sentí tan aliviada. Esa noche lo entendí.

Sonrió a pesar de las lágrimas.

Valiente a pesar del dolor.

Estiro su mano acunando su mejilla.

-Te amaba.


	46. Slytherin Jodidos

Sonrió a pesar de las lágrimas.

Valiente a pesar del dolor.

Estiro su mano acunando su mejilla.

-Te amaba.

Verde y café, fundiéndose en una confesión liberadora. Había necesitado por tanto tiempo purgar su alma y su corazón que las lagrimas fluyeron de sus ojos, esta vez no por dolor ante un amor no correspondido, sino ante la sensación de alivio al exorcizar sus demonios internos.

-Te amaba con todo el corazón Harry, aun sin saberlo fuiste el eje de mi mundo. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ti. Mi amor me cegó lo suficiente como para no darme cuenta el daño que te cause con mi silencio.

Harry quiso hablar, pero ella no lo permitió. Movió la mano de su mejilla a sus labios. Aún tenía mucho por decir.

-Lo que sentí por Ron fue un enamoramiento infantil, nada comparado con lo que sentí por ti. El amor es así. -se encogió de hombros. -Sin razón o lógica, -sonrió con tristeza. -No me arrepiento de mis sentimientos a pesar de que no fueron correspondidos. Como tampoco me arrepiento del camino que tome.

Entrelazo sus manos sobre su vientre.

-Estas fueron mis elecciones Harry, solo mías. Quiero a Draco, el es mi marido, el padre de mi hijo y no me arrepiento de absolutamente de nada.

El pelinegro apretó su mano en un puño apretado.

-Sigues mintiendo. -Acuso.

-No miento. Quizás mis primeras elecciones las tome en mi afán por protegerte, pero eso no cambia lo que siento ahora.

-Tu me amas.

-No.

-Tu me amas. -Repitió con desesperación. -Admite que todo esto fue por mi culpa y busquemos arreglar las cosas.

La respuesta inmediata a esa decisión fue el silencio. Las manos de Hermione seguían sobre su vientre, así como su mirada, lentamente levanto el rostro buscando sus ojos, sabiendo perfectamente los cambios que se obraron en su corazón.

Sus sueños y deseos cambiaron. Quizás, solo quizás si esta propuesta hubiera llegado antes no lo pensaría, pero pasaron muchas cosas y entre ellas, alguien distinto entro en su corazón.

-Siempre te voy a querer. -Admitió mirándole a los ojos. -Pero ya no te amo.

Un fuerte ruido los sobresalto. Para cuando Hermione llego a la puerta para ver qué pasaba, no había nadie.

. . .

Una puerta más allá sobre el mismo corredor que daba a la habitación que ocupa Harry, estaba Draco Lucius Malfoy, cubriendo la boca de Luna. El corazón le latía con tal fuerza que lo hacia sentir mareado. A pesar de la ridícula situación no podía quitar la sonrisa de idiota que tenía en los labios.

Lentamente soltó su presa, dejándola que se apartara un par de pasos.

-Estas muy rojo. -Dijo estirando su mano para tocar su mejilla. -¿Te sientes bien?

Luna sabia que estaba mas que bien, pero no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Estoy bien. -Se limitó a decir. -Si me disculpas voy a revisar a Ariana. Sobra decir que no has visto nada.

-¿Ver qué? No vi nada en realidad, de hecho, solo estábamos escuchando tras la puerta de Harry.

Malfoy enrojecían.

-Olvida que tal cosa ocurrió. -Contesto evasivo saliendo lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación, aunque lo hizo hasta cerciorarse que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo.

La verdad se a dicha. Lovegood lo había descubierto escuchando a hurtadillas la conversación que tenían Hermione y Potter. Estaba tan concentrado y al mismo tiempo tan profundamente feliz por las palabras de su mujer que no la vio venir. No sabia a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo tenia parada a su lado y que tanto había escuchado ella también. Para el momento que toco su hombro lo hizo dar tal respingo que golpeo su cabeza contra el marco de la puerta.

Lo que vino después fue tomar a Luna para escapar, le cubrió la boca y entraron a la habitación contigua cerrando la puerta tras de ellos.

Draco atendía a Ariana, cuando Luna se les unió.

-Buscas algo Lovegood. -Dijo con brusquedad para ocultar su azoramiento bajo la mirada azul de la rubia.

-No, solo estoy haciendo algo de tiempo para visitar a Harry. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy Ariana?

-Mucho mejor con lo que prepara para mi Draco.

-Me alegro.

Malfoy termino su labor más rápido de lo normal para poder escapar. A pesar evitar ver a la rubia de largos cabellos podía sentir su presencia y eso lo hacía sentir extrañamente vulnerable.

Lo primero que vio al bajar las escaleras fue a Hermione platicando con Theodore en la sala de estar. Draco ignoro por completo a su amigo. Bajo decidido los últimos escalones sin dejar de mirar a su mujer, quien en cuanto lo vio le sonrió. Ese simple gesto le provoco un agradable calor en el pecho.

La amaba, amaba a esa sabelotodo odiosa y complicada. La amaba tanto como odiaba sus manías y esa manera maniaca de ser tan buena incluso con quienes no lo merecías -el incluido en esa lista.

Sintió morir cuando escucho su confesión de amor, estaba con alterado, tan herido y no presto la suficiente atención como para entender que hablaba en pasado cuando le dijo a Potter que lo amaba.

Después escucho su voz segura pronunciar.

" _ **No me arrepiento del camino que tome"**_

Esa simple frase lo dejo sin aliento, pero sin duda lo que vino después lo hizo renacer,

" _ **Quiero a Draco, él es mi marido, el padre de mi hijo y no me arrepiento de absolutamente de nada"**_

Sus mayores miedos se disolvieron con sus palabras, su corazón vibro de éxtasis, de algo tan inexplicable que tenia ganas de gritar, echar abajo esa puerta para tomar a su mujer en sus brazos y regalarle el mundo.

" _ **Siempre te voy a querer, pero ya no te amo"**_

Esa ultima frase fue capaz de aplacar sus demonios internos, demonios que se negaba a aceptar que existían pero que le habían doblegado y asfixiado por tanto tiempo que hasta ese momento pudo por primera vez desde que su relación con Hermione empezara, respirar con tranquilidad.

Ella le sonreía con sus ojos color miel brillantes.

Ya la amaba, pero justo en ese instante, mientras se perdían en la calidez de su mirada la amaba más, con todo su ser.

Cruzo la distancia sin dejar de mirarle y tomando con delicadeza su rostro la beso.

No fue un beso ardiente o pasional, sus bocas se saludaron de una manera distinta, era la aceptación y el descubrimiento de los verdaderos sentimientos que les unían.

-Te extrañe. -susurro contra sus labios, antes de besarla de nuevo.

Hermione con las mejillas rojas, se perdió en ese beso sin importar que hubiera testigos.

Theo abrió los ojos sorprendido, no por lo inusual de un beso, sino porque incluso el podía darse cuenta que algo acababa de cambiar profundamente en su mejor amigo. Levanto la vista para encontrarse a Luna parada en lo alto de las escaleras sonriendo complacida.

Quizás fue también en ese preciso momento cuando observaba a esa rubia delgada de cabellos largos y enormes ojos azules observar con su aura limpia y tranquila a dos enamorados besarse. Que el tuvo que reconocerse a sí mismo que él también estaba jodido.


	47. Muerto

Puedes intentar encerrar los esqueletos en el closet o en el maldito sótano, hacer de cuenta que nada pasa, que todo es normal y tratas de seguir adelante, ignorando esa pequeña bola de nieve emocional que va creciendo conforme pasan los días y esa pendiente se vuelve mas y mas inclinada acelerando no solo una caída inminente sino un ahogo cada vez mas asfixiante bajo toneladas blancas de culpa.

Ignoras tu sentido común, amordazando las palabras que pugnan por salir. Y esperas un momento mejor que claramente no llegara por que simplemente eres un cobarde que teme perder lo poco que aun conservas.

No ayuda tener a tu lado a un jodido hermano mayor recientemente reconocido, que te recuerda que entre mas esperes las consecuencias serán mas graves. Incluso cuando logras que se calle por unos minutos puedes sentir su mirada de desaprobación siguiéndote a donde quiera que vayas. Entiendes que la presión que ejerce también se debe a que se siente culpable por ayudarte aun sin saber de tus malditos planes de manipulación.

Bufas con fastidio, con cansancio, pero sobre todo con un maldito miedo que nunca habías sentido. Por que esta vez no puedes culpar a nadie que no sea a ti mismo. Ya no hay un maldito Lord, ni una puta causa que amenace tu vida o la de los tuyos que te orillase a tomar decisiones equivocadas.

Saber que tu mujer te evita no ayuda, como tampoco la fría indiferencia de su mirada. Es la primera vez que te sientes completamente solo por haberla cagado, por ser un maldito egoísta, pero sobre todo por ser tan mal padre que aun siendo algo muy cercano a un Muggle sin magia, te las ingeniaste para seguirle jodiendo la vida a tu único hijo.

Tu nuera a tenido la "decencia" de dejar el asunto en tus manos, con un -No seré yo quien le facilite las cosas Lucius, es hora de que se atenga a las consecuencias de sus actos y enfrente como un hombre lo que como un terco ha propiciado.

Después de haberla cagado es que puedes ver a lo que se refiere Narcisa. Por primera vez puedes ver a tu hijo genuinamente feliz, a pesar de lo mucho que lo has jodido, pudo encontrar el camino correcto.

Verlo así hace acrecentar el desasosiego. No es lo que dice, es lo que muestra sin palabras. Es la manera en la que mira a su mujer impura y esa chiquilla que no lleva directamente su sangre. No, no es expresivo, ha educado a un hombre contenido que no muestra lo que siente o piensa, pero a cambiado lo suficiente para poderlo leer entre líneas.

Pues ahora sin ningún esfuerzo puedes darte cuenta de que aun cuando no son de muchas demostraciones les basta sentarse juntos para mantener largas conversaciones con silencios, con miradas, con el suave rose de sus manos, con sonrisas que comparten tranquilas y apaciguadas.

Ahora mismo los ves en los jardines de la mansión ancestral familiar, sentados en una banca de piedra mientras cuidan a una pequeña de largos cabellos negros y ojos grises. No se abrazan, ni se besan, pero es tan palpable el amor que una nueva punzada lo sumerge de nuevo en la maldita culpa.

¡Basta! -Te dices, obligándote a ponerte de pie, caminando con paso inestable apoyándote en tu bastón.

Caminas lento, sabiendo que caminas a tu fin. Ya no hay marcha atrás y los sabes. Nunca va a perdonarte. Tener conciencia de ello hace todo más doloroso porque a pesar de todo aun cuando los demás no lo crean, no hay nada que ames mas que a tu esposa y a tu hijo, tu único hijo.

-Podemos hablar. -Sueltas tratando de que las palabras no se traben en tu garganta reseca.

Hermione sabe que el momento a llegado, palidece y se muerde el labio inferior nerviosa y vulnerable. Te obligas a mantenerte imperturbable ante su reacción, porque eres consciente que también estas jodiendo su vida por tus estupideces de la sangre.

Draco te mira con una mezcla de sorpresa y desconsiento. Lo entiendes, nunca a sido de los que pides, sino de los que exigen.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? -Trata de averiguar con la duda danzando en sus pupilas.

-Necesito hablar contigo a solas. -Se limita a decirle, comenzando a caminar hacia el despacho esperando que lo siga. Aunque internamente ruega a todos los magos muertos que no lo haga.

Se encuentra de pie con la espalda recargada contra el mueble de roble acomodado detrás del escritorio. No puede sentarse sin dejar translucir el temblor de su mano derecha que corre hasta su hombro.

Draco no tarda en entrar mirándolo profundamente tratando de leer la tensión visible en su cuerpo.

-Siéntate. -Le pide señalando la silla más cercana.

-Ve al grano, padre.

Lucius bufa frustrado sin dar de mírale a los ojos, gris contra gris. Son tan parecidos y a la vez tan distintos.

-Debo decirte algo importante. -Comienza sabiendo que no lo convencerá de moverse ni un ápice.

Aprieta con fuerza el mango en forma de cabeza de serpiente de su bastón, tanto que sus dedos se tornan blancos.

Ya no tiene magia y esta por quedarse sin familia. El triste pensamiento asalta en el ultimo momento.

Cierra los ojos un momento tratando de prepararse para darle el golpe de gracia a su propio vástago.

-Perdóname, Draco. -Por primera vez en su vida el menor de los Malfoy escucha un todo de suplica por parte de su padre.

Un sabor amargo comienza a trepar por su garganta ante la actitud de Lucius.

-¿Que has hecho? -Pregunta apretando los puños, su actitud es desafiante incluso furiosa imaginando que se trata de algo sumamente grave si su padre es capaz de tragarse su orgullo para pedir perdón.

Fuera Hermione se debate entre esperar o correr hacia el despacho para evitar un enfrentamiento. Pero incluso a ella le falta el valor.

Lo único que se le ocurre es buscar a Narcisa.

-Tiny, enseguida regreso voy a buscar a la abuela. -Le avisa a la pequeña que sigue jugando entre las flores.

La niña le sonríe asistiendo obediente.

Para cuando la Sra Malfoy se encuentran en el pasillo que da al despacho de Lucius. Escucha un fuerte golpe que la alarma.

La rubia abre la puerta sin llamar. Se encuentra con un Draco furioso que toma por las solapas a su padre estrellándolo con fuerza contra la estantería a sus espaldas.

-Draco suelta a tu padre. -Le pide con cautela Narcisa.

El rubio menor ni siquiera nota la presencia de su madre.

-¿Porque? -Pregunta con odio, escupiendo las palabras sobre el rostro cenizo de su padre que ni siquiera es capaz de intentar defenderse.

-Quería asegurar el mejor futuro para los Malfoy.

Draco se ríe sin gracia.

-Con un Malfoy mestizo. Hasta donde eres capaz de llegar por mantener la supremacía de un apellido de mierda.

-La magia en nuestra sangre se degrada con cada generación, de no hacer nada las siguientes generaciones seria Squib.

-¿Todo tiene que ser a tu manera no? No podías dejar que las cosas se dieran, ya estaba casado con la mejor de las impuras.

-No estaba en sus planes procrear.

Pudo leer la duda en el rostro iracundo de su hijo, por lo que contesto a una pregunta no formulada. -Nadie me dijo nada, pero no soy estúpido, desconozco las razones que los llevaron a casarse, pero no estaba en sus planes tener hijos.

-Y aun asi te atreviste a ir en contra de nuestros deseos.

-Tenia que hacer algo por la familia.

-¿Cuándo te ha importado tu familia? toda esta mierda no es por la familia es por mantener un estatus que has perdido, padre.

-Draco, por favor.

El rubio se sobresalto al sentir las manos de su madre tocarle para intentar que soltara a Lucius.

-¿Tu lo sabias? -Pregunto dolido mirando los ojos azules de su madre.

-¿Saber qué? -Fingió demencia Narcisa en un intento desesperado por no perder ella también la confianza de Draco.

-No sabe nada. -Mintió con maestría. -Esto lo planee y ejecute por mi cuenta.

-¿Hermione? -Pregunto cuando ya se encontraba cerca de la puerta, ni siquiera se había girado para hablar.

-Tampoco sabe nada.

-Te prohíbo que le digas. -Exigió.

Ya en el marco de la puerta se detuvo, giro lo suficiente para ver a su padre siendo sostenido por su madre para recuperar el aliento después de que el golpe le sacara el aire de los pulmones.

-Para mí has muerto padre.

La frase fue lapidaria.

Se encontró con Hermione en el pasillo a pocos pasos de llegar al despacho.

-Debo irme.

-¿Qué paso?

-Nada. -Mintió, sin detener sus pasos.

Lo siguió guardando una distancia prudente hasta uno de los salones contiguos.

-¿Estas bien?

-Genial. -dijo con ironía mientras ya desaparecía entre las llamas verdes de la chimenea.

Apenas lo vio desaparecer, Hermione se derrumbo cayendo de rodillas. Las lágrimas escaparon rápido de sus ojos rodando por sus mejillas.

No fue su actitud o sus palabras indiferentes. Fue su mirada llena de decepción al mirarle lo que la quebró por dentro.


	48. La Protección de Isabella

¡Oh dolor! Maldita incertidumbre que hace trizas un corazón que ya creía sanado, que pensaba por primera vez gozar de algo genuino y verdadero. Que tormento saber ahora que de nuevo vive una mentira que quizás lo que siente ella no es mas que un espejismo, una consecuencia mágica que nunca les dará algo verdadero.

No tenia a donde ir, al menos no un lugar donde no tuviera que contestar preguntas para las que no tenía respuestas, que no quería contestar ni a otros, ni a él mismo. Quería estar solo, sacar la rabia que le estaba carcomiendo las entrañas.

Cuanto debe odiarlo su padre, cuanto daño puede seguir haciéndole aun sin poderes mágico. Lo creía inofensivo ahora, cuan equivocado estaba, cuan estúpidamente ingenuo había sido al creer que ya no podía seguir dañándolo.

Lagrimas rabiosas corren por sus mejillas pálidas. Lagrimas que arden tanto que parecen veneno y hiel, le hacen escocer los ojos, pero sobre todo un alma que no sabe si algún día podrá ser reparada. En el fondo sabe que ya no tiene remedio, que este pedido e indefenso de nuevo ante sus demonios.

Creyó que lo amaba, verdaderamente que lo amaba.

Apresuro otra copa a sus labios, vertiendo todo el contenido en su boca se lo bebió de un solo trago. El ardor en la garganta inicial ya no era nada, después de la tercera copa había dejado de quemarle. La botella de licor descansa a su lado, la toma por inercia rellenando de nuevo antes de dar un nuevo y largo, muy largo trago.

Se deja caer hacia atrás en el largo sofá de su oficina, en el mismo que le hiciera el amor a su mujer en aquella primera visita. Recordar aquel día le hace daño. Aprieta con fuerzas los ojos intentando que las lagrimas no sigan escapando, pero es, una labor titánica que tiene perdida. Sinceramente ya no le importa, no hay nadie ahí que pueda juzgarle, aunque tampoco es algo que le importe.

Quiere adormecer sus sentidos, dejar de sentirse desgarrado por dentro y tan jodidamente decepcionado. Tuvo que ser un verdadero criminal, uno de los grandes en su vida pasada para que la vida se ensañara tanto con él.

El dolor es tan físico que le aprieta el pecho, haciendo que el aire en sus pulmones entre con dificultad. Tiene el cuerpo adormecido, no sabe si es por todo el alcohol que ha ingerido o es que ya no es capaz de sentir nada, después del golpe más duro que ha recibido.

Lo que sintió por la traición de Ginny no se compara en nada con lo que siente en ese momento.

Le dolió como el infierno darse cuenta del engaño, se sintió devastado por momentos, herido, traicionada e incluso usado de la manera mas vil posible. Le odio, maldiciéndola hasta el cansancio por la afrenta, por las noches padeció la ausencia de su hermoso cuerpo tan siempre dispuesto para acogerlo.

El recuerdo de su rostro pecoso agonizando por un orgasmo, sus labios rojos como cereza, hinchados de los salvajes besos, su cabello rojo fuego revuelto extendido sobre su almohada, su aroma a fresas mezclándose con el olor a sexo, fue por mucho tiempo un fantasma que lo asechaba para atormentarlo y herirlo de muchas formas.

La quiso mucho, creyó amarla, sin embargo, fue su orgullo lastimado lo que se alzo para buscar una satisfacción. Ahora que a pasado por tanto desde la traición, después de haber probado las mieles mas dulces del amor, sabe con absoluta certeza que lo que sintió en aquel entonces no fue amor. Pudieron ser muchas cosas las que lo unieran con Ginny Weasley, el cariño, el gusto, la atracción física y el sentimiento de aceptación que le brindaba, pero no existe un punto de comparación entre lo que sintió por ella a lo que siente ahora por Hermione.

Se ríe sin humor, cubriendo sus ojos con el brazo, siente la humedad de sus lágrimas mojarle la manga de la camisa sobre la maldita marca de su deshonra, la misma marca que Hermione a besado infinidad de veces haciéndolo comulgar con su pasado, perdonándole.

Enderezándose lo suficiente rellena su copa, esta vez no bebe de inmediato, hace que el liquido atrapado dentro del cristal gire.

Levanta la copa hacia la luz para apreciar los matices en el color del licor. Parece hipnotizado manteniéndolo frente a sus ojos, observando con deleite el color ambarino tan parecido al color de los ojos de su amada.

Bebe lento esta vez paladeando el sabor de su bebida, como si bebiera de ella, imaginando que es el sabor de sus labios lo que le llena. Aprieta con tal fuerza la copa que la rompe contándose en el proceso.

Entonces grita con furia, con rabia. Grita a todo pulmón hasta desgarras su garganta. Maldice al destino, la vida y a su jodido padre. Se maldice a si mismo por ser tan ingenuo como para haber creído que lo amaba, lo cierto es que no la merece, podría pasar toda una eternidad esperando compensarle todo el daño que le a causado y nunca lo lograría.

Tambaleante se levanta para ir hacia su librero, aun tomado tiene la precaución de limpiar su mano para no manchar con sangre una de sus posiciones mas valiosas.

Murmura un hechizo para poder acceso al diario de Snape. El libro en sus manos parece cálido, la piel de dragón que lo forra sigue dándole la sensación de que es un ser vivo.

Con pasos inestables regresa al sofá, para tirarse en el con poca gracia. Manteniendo firmemente el libro contra su pecho.

Busca una de las muchas entradas del diario, una que recuerda a la perfección y que podría recitar en voz alta de memoria.

Puede ser masoquista, pero cree de alguna manera merecer regodearse en el sufrimiento.

Acaricia las pagina con la pulcra y estilizada letra de su padrino.

 _Amortentia_

 _"…Puede esta poción generar un poderoso enamoramiento, con tintes pasionales tan intensos como obsesivos, que consiga momentáneamente calmar una necesidad de ser correspondido un afecto, pero esto siempre será un engaño, una ilusión efímera. No hay nadie que consiga crear el único sentimiento verdaderamente indestructible, eterno e incondicional que merece ser llamado amor._

 _Cuantas veces pensé prepararlo para ella, las mismas que me obligue a rechazar la idea de solo imaginar cuanto me odiaría al someterla de esa manera vil. Tenerla así sería tenerla a medias, que suplicio más grande, comparado con mi actual tormento de no ser correspondido. Su odio seria mortal para mi existencia y yo mismo me maldeciría mil veces si gano su desprecio por mi febril deseo de que me ame de la misma manera en que yo lo hago_

 _A pesar de desistir de mis intenciones, siempre conservo un poco de Amortentia en un frasco entre mis posesiones más valiosa, solo para evocar su aroma a fresas dulces, a sol y a tinta…"_

-Siempre será un engaño. -Leyó en voz alta con amargura, haciendo una pausa hasta llegar al siguiente párrafo. -No hay nadie que consiga crear el único sentimiento verdaderamente indestructible, eterno e incondicional que merece ser llamado amor.

Era consciente que los efectos de una joya tan ancestral como la descrita por su padre, tenia un efecto sino igual, si muy similar a los que tiene la poción de amor. Se doblo de dolor, cerrando los ojos hacia apenas unas horas atrás Lucius había echado por tierra todos sus sueños junto con su felicidad.

Creyó que el piso bajo sus pies se desmoronaba conforme Lucius fue desgranando sus teorías sobre como la magia se iba diluyendo en la sangre generación con generación. La enfermedad de reyes la llamaban, era consecuencia de mezclar una y otra vez la misma sangre. Matrimonios establecidos entre sangres puras con las mismas raíces, primos lejanos y cercanos para conservar la pureza, lo único que había logrado con el paso de los años era degradar la magia, que con cada nueva generación nacieran niños cada vez menos aptos para ejercer la magia, incluso Squibs.

Esa era la razón por la que no se había opuesto a su matrimonio con Hermione Granger, no podía haber una mejor candidata para renovar la ancestral sangre de los Malfoy. Describió como ante sus resistencias de procrear a la brevedad había hecho lo necesario para asegurar que tuvieran al menos un descendiente.

-¿Qué has hecho? -Había preguntado avanzando un par de pasos de manera amenazante hacia su padre. Tenia las manos en puño.

-Me asegure de facilitarles las cosas por medio de una joya familiar antigua. Con ella cualquier medio de anticoncepción se anula, además de fomentar los lazos de la pareja lo suficiente para propiciar su acercamiento.

No era necesario dar mas detalles. Draco entendió a la perfección. No era un secreto que en el pasado había sido utilizada con frecuencia, pero según sabía que desde dos o tres generaciones anteriores a su abuelo Abraxas ya no se había empleado de nuevo.

-Te exijo que me digas todo.

El mayor de los Malfoy se había quedado callado unos minutos dejando que su hijo procesara la información que acababa de soltarle. Pudo ver claramente como su cabeza trabajaba a mil por hora, estaba con la cabeza gacha mientras los engranes en su cerebro terminaban de acomodarse.

Entonces dijo todo lo que había hecho, omitiendo a conciencia algunos detalles que harían saber que su nuera estaba al tanto del asunto, no deseaba perjudicarla más. Así podría desquitarse solo con el y no acusarla de ocultarle algo tan importante.

-Ya no porta la joya. Después de cumplido el propósito le pedí me la devolviera para pulirla. Hace ya varias semanas que esta de nuevo en mi poder.

Fue justo ese momento en que había enloquecido de rabia. Rodeando el escritorio cogió a su padre de las solapas para estamparlo con fuerza varias veces contra la estantería a sus espaldas.

De no ser por la intervención de su madre no sabe que hubiera sido capaz de hacer. Quería causarle daño, para que pagara un poco por el sufrimiento causado, por toda la destrucción que estaba causando por el "bien de la familia".

Siempre la misma frase, como si en algo le preocupara realmente la familia. si así fuera no lo hubiera hecho marcarse como mortifago, no hubiera arrastrado a su madre y a el mismo a ese calvario donde pusieron sus vidas en riesgo.

No solo no lo amaba, parecía odiarlo. Destruía todo lo que tocaba, todo lo manchada de una manera u otra.

Un par de días atrás estaba tan pletórico de felicidad, tan esperanzado por lograr lo imposible, por tener el cariño verdadero de Hermione. El futuro ya no parecía tan incierto u oscuro, ya no importaba el contrato que los uniera, no tenia sentido si los lazos que los unía se habían afianzado, si lo que sentían el uno por el otro era amor.

Amor. Se burlo con amargura al pensar en la palabra. Para el significaba todo, era su renacimiento mientras que para Hermione debió ser todo, una ilusión que pronto se desvanecería para no dejarle nada.

Le gustaría pensar que el amor que siente por Hermione fuera suficiente para ambos, pero eso no era posible, nunca lo seria. Cuando se enterara de la joya todo estaría acabado. Jamás perdonaría un engaño como ese, con un hijo de por medio quizás esperaría al término del contrato establecido, pero no más.

No podría culparla el mismo se sentía traicionado, defraudado de la ilusión efímera que le hizo creer que Hermione correspondía sus sentimientos.

El licor se acabó demasiado pronto dejándole una bruma que lejos de darle calma lo atormento en sueños cuando cayo en la inconciencia del alcohol. Para cuando despertó ya amanecía en algún momento de la noche había rodado hasta terminar tendido en el frio piso aun abrazada al diario de Snape. Le dolía el cuerpo y sentía que su cabeza explotaría de un momento a otro.

Se levanto como pudo para dirigirse a su laboratorio en busca de algo que le calmara el dolor físico, aunque el emocional continuaba con cada latido de su corazón.

Cuando el palpitar de su cabeza se atenuó, una idea se hizo paso en su cerebro paralizándolo por un momento.

Ya era tiempo de comportarse como un hombre.

Con ese pensamiento parecido despertar un poco más de su adormecimiento emocional. Se alisto con un par de hechizo antes de salir de su oficina con rumbo desconocido.

. . .

. .

.

Narcisa Malfoy se acercó en silencio con la mirada cargada de tristeza, eran contadas las veces que se permitía mostrar sus emociones. Siempre lo había hecho en privado cuando solo la noche era su testigo. Esta vez simplemente no podría contralar la aflicción que le causaba ver a Hermione de esa manera.

Estaba hincada en el piso con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, sus brazos colgaban a los lados como si las fuerzas le hubieran abandonado. No emitía ningún sonido, pero su cuerpo temblaba.

No tenia palabras de consuelo para darle. Sabiendo que su nuera es un ser sensible, verla rota le partía en dos. No intento levantarla de inmediato, se hinco a su lado abrazándola de manera maternal.

-Todo estará bien. -Le susurro suavemente al oído, frotando sus brazos. Repitiendo la misma frase una y otra vez.

El llanto se intensifico antes de calmarse. La dejo llorar un poco mas retirando los mechones de cabello castaño que tenia pegados al rostro por sus lágrimas.

-Anda levántate pequeña que estar así, no les hará bien, ni a ti, ni a mi nieto.

Algo de luz se hizo en el interior de la joven ante la mención de su hijo. Se llevo las manos a su vientre de manera protectora, para después limpiarse el rostro con el dorso de su mano.

Respiro hondo, tan profundamente como le permitieron sus pulmones. Cerro sus parpados un momento antes de recibir la ayuda de Narcisa para levantarse.

-¿Sera posible quedarnos esta noche? -Pregunto por cautela.

-No necesitas siquiera preguntarlo, esta es tu casa. Vamos a que descanse un poco antes de que sea hora de cenar.

-En realidad no tengo apetito.

-Lo se, pero no te puedes permitir no comer.

Esta vez fue la mano de la rubia, la que se poso en el vientre de su nuera con cariño.

-Pediré que te preparen algo ligero y lo lleven directo a tu habitación mas tarde.

Hermione asistió con un movimiento débil, dejándose guiar por la madre de Draco.

Lucius presencio todo escondido en la oscuridad del pasillo, no se atrevió a acercarse. Giro sobre sus talones para entrar de nuevo al despacho cuando las perdió de vista. Cerro tras de el, lentamente.

Encerrado en esas cuatro paredes, en soledad, deseo con todas sus fuerzas ser condenado al beso del dementor, era muy consciente de que lo merecía ahora mas que nunca.

. . .

Destiny vio llorar a su madre desde la puerta entreabierta de su habitación, no entendía que pasaba, pero el peso de la tristeza llego a ella con fuerza. Corrió escaleras abajo para ir en busca de la bolsa de cuentas, estaba segura de que Isabella le haría sentir mejor.

La encontró sin problemas estaba en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado cuando llegaron de visita, abrazo la bolsa mientras hacia el camino de vuelta.

Un ligero golpeteo se escucho contra la puerta, sin necesidad de abrirla Hermione supo de quien se trataba. Se apresuro a limpiarse el rostro para quitar cualquier señal de llanto.

-Pase. -Pidió suave con la voz entrecortada.

Vio como Destiny se asomaba tímidamente.

-Ven acá. -Palme a un lado de su cama.

-¿Estas enferma?

-Un poco, pero no debes de preocuparte. Estaré mejor por la mañana.

La niña suspiro de alivio ante la respuesta y lentamente le sonrió.

-Traje tu bolso para que Isabella pueda cuidar de ti.

-Que amable eres hija. -La abrazo con ternura acariciando sus negros cabellos para después besar su coronilla. -No sé qué haría sin ti, tenerte en mi vida a sido lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Escuchar esas palabras que reafirmaban el amor que le tenia Hermione la conmovieron hasta la lágrimas.

-¿Por qué lloras? -Pregunto preocupada.

-Soy tan feliz.

Hermione le acaricio el rostro hasta que se calmo lo suficiente.

-Anda, vamos a sacar a Isabella de la bolsa para dormir las tres juntas.

Tiny sonrió radiante ante esa invitación.

Cuando el sueño las venció a ambas se encontraron sumidas en un sopor extraño. Escuchaban una voz conocida que prometía que su tiempo estaba por llegar.


	49. Promesas Rotas

"… _Son demasiado los riesgos y pocas las esperanzas de tener éxito, aun así, debo de intentarlo a pesar de mis propios deseos. El tiempo no juega a nuestro favor, de no ser ahora, quizás incluso yo mismo me arrepienta de mis intenciones. No soy un héroe, mis intenciones siguen siendo poco nobles, no cuento con una alma altruista o desinteresada, mi naturaleza es mala por mucho que la dulzura de mi mujer aletargara a la bestia que duerme en mi interior._

 _Los riesgos son altos, quizás demasiados para correr con ellos o esperar salir invicto de esta hazaña que poco o ninguna recompensa me traigan, a pesar de todo debo hacerlo, aunque muera en el intento, es todo lo que puedo hacer para repara el daño que ha causado mi padre._

 _Mi sangre esta maldita como mi apellido. A pesar de todo, esta es mi manera de pagar mis deudas para que conmigo termine esa sucesión interminable de desgracias, el karma será pagado, así tenga que entregar mi vida para lograrlo. Mi hijo será libre de escoger su camino…"_

 _D.M._

La ultima entrada en el Diario es precisa no solo sobre sus intenciones y los motivos que lo estaban llevando a jugar las pocas cartas que le quedaban por jugar. Si no, sobre todo el plan trazado para intentar salvar la vida de su odiado enemigo.

Era una tarea titánica en todos los sentidos, no se escatimarían en recursos mágico o muggles, seria un proceso sino igual, si muy similar a una operación de corazón abierto y aunque Malfoy fuera sumamente diestro y en muchos aspectos autodidacta hasta el punto de que solo requeriría el titulo para hacerse llamar médico, se había valido de la cooperación del mejor cardiólogo muggle que el dinero podía pagar.

El solo hecho de involucrar a personal muggle para sus fines le había valido el pago de cantidades estratosféricas tanto para el reducido grupo de colaboradores, como para el pago de permisos ante el ministerio de magia.

El ala completa de cardiología de uno de los mejores hospitales se paralizaría el día programado, el equipo que se emplearía era de ultima generación. El acuerdo en si era un compendio legal extremadamente confidencial, después del evento todos serian desmemoriados dado que el procedimiento en si seria, un 80 por ciento mágico y había que salvaguardar el secreto de la existencia de la magia.

Los muggles no intervendrían en la primera etapa. No hasta que Draco se encargara de contener cualquier vestigio de maldición que pudiera afectarles, lo que lo pondría en riesgo de muerte si llega a verse infectado en el proceso. Aislado el hongo que literalmente estaba exprimiendo el corazón de Potter intentado pudrirlo, habría que reconstruir las partes dañadas e intentar que siguiera latiendo de manera normal.

En teoría tendría que abrirle el pecho con una maldición para hacerlo rápido. Deberá ser preciso al conjurarla para abrir la piel, los músculos, romperle el torax, eso sin perforar ninguna vena importante, conteniendo la hemorragia. La idea era detener el corazón para que dejara de bombear sangre conteniendo la maldición que posiblemente intentara expandirse apenas se vea amenazada la supervivencia del hongo que daría paso a un dementor.

La primera etapa consistiría precisamente en extirpar el hongo o tumor que a esas alturas tendría formado sobre el corazón. Si lograba cortarlo y aislarlo del tejido sano sin que en el proceso se infectara con la volatilidad de la maldición en cuestión lo contendría en un recipiente hermético diseñado exclusivamente para dicho fin.

Ese era el primer desafío, mismo que realizaría por su cuenta y sin ayuda de nadie. No estaba dispuesto a poner la vida de nadie mas en riesgo. Mucho había cedido al permitir la presencia en la sala de Luna solo después de asegurarse que la rubia se mantendría bajo un límite que no podía traspasar. A pesar de sus resistencias sabia que necesitaba que alguien conjurara el hechizo patronus y era mejor la rubia que cualquier otro, pues Pansy estaba demasiado involucrada emocionalmente para confiar en su palabra o buen juicio y los demás aun cuando habían conseguido convocar sus respectivos patronus no eran tan fuertes como el de Lovegood o Hermione, y a la segunda jamás le permitiría arriesgarse embarazada o no.

No sabia a que se enfrentaría realmente hasta no abrirlo, para evaluar el daño causado. Si el corazón estaba demasiado deteriorado, cabía la posibilidad de necesitar un gran trabajo de reconstrucción de válvulas y arterias o incluso un trasplante de corazón.

Tenía poderosas pociones de su invención para reconstruir y sanar heridas. Aleaciones con díctamo que poseían un espectro aun mas amplio que el normal, que esperaba que fueran de ayuda. Pero sabia que al final a pesar de todas sus precauciones iba a la deriva. Caminando a ciegas ante algo que no se había intentado nunca.

Sus investigaciones habían arrojado que el supuesto sobreviviente de esa maldición quizás ni siquiera había existido realmente, no encontró nada que probara su existencia o que constatara siquiera que hubiera sido la misma maldición que actualmente aquejaba a Potter.

Los relatos con los que se encontró eran escalofriantes, pero hablaban solamente de lo rápido que se consumían las victimas antes de que un dementores naciera de los restos podridos de sus corazones.

Cuando Draco Malfoy detallo sus intenciones a Potter, tuvo que contener la risa que le provocaba ver su rostro cenizo, ya de por si pálido y demacrado, completamente consternado antes sus proposiciones.

-Tómalo o déjalo.

Pronuncio en tono frio, con el rostro imperturbable de siempre.

El pelinegro no había podido contestar al instante, la impresión le había secado la garganta hasta el punto de que se volvió doloroso intentar pasar saliva.

Malfoy se limito en aquel instante a girarse y caminar hasta la ventana. Sabia que no era cualquier cosa lo que proponía y su rival podía ser muchas cosas muy a su pesar, pero ni siquiera para el era sencillo tomar una decisión como esa.

-No hay demasiado tiempo para pensarlo. -Advirtió, sin mirarlo. -Tampoco te garantizo que vas a sobrevivir.

-No seria mejor que admitas lo mucho que deseas torturarme antes de matarme.

-Seria sencillo. -Aunque no podía verle el rostro estaba seguro de que sonreía. -Pero no ganaría nada más que su desprecio.

-¿Tanto te importa?

-Ese no es tu asunto. -Contesto evasivo apretando los dientes y los puños con tal fuerza que se tornaron sus dedos blancos. -Limítate a dar una respuesta.

-No tengo muchas opciones. -Se burlo sin humor.

-Es lo que hay Potter.

Giro lentamente hasta conectar su mirada gris con la verde de su enemigo.

-¿Qué ganas con esto Malfoy? ¿Volverte su héroe? Nunca vas a merecerla, sin importar lo que hagas.

-Lo sé. -Pensó para si mismo, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta.

-No me hagas perder el tiempo. -Contesto al fin, ocultando cualquier expresión que pudiera delatarlo.

-Esta bien. -Acepto al final, no tenía nada que perder.

En su fuero interno Harry pensaba que si Draco tenia segundas intenciones y lo matara, eso libraría a Hermione de su matrimonio, seria libre para encontrar de nuevo el amor, a pesar de que el ya no estuviera presente para verlo.

-Dispondré de todo para llevarlo a cabo. -Malfoy ya se dirigía a la puerta para salir, pero se detuvo cuando ya hacia girar el picaporte.

-Nuestro contrato esta establecido por 5 años. Si sobrevives te aseguro que será mucho menos que eso.

Si la primera propuesta había dejado a Harry Potter sin palabras, la promesa implícita en esa ultima frase lo dejo sin habla. Era acaso que Malfoy estaba dispuesto a liberar a Hermione de su matrimonio por voluntad propia, si lograba sobrevivir.

Las palabras se quedaron flotando en el ambiente cuando el rubio ya se había retirado. Todavía se estaban asentando en el cerebro de Harry, cuando un fuerte ruido lo sobresalto.

. . .

La fuerza del golpe le giro el rostro, dejando al instante una marca roja en forma de una mano en la piel pálida de Malfoy.

Sabia muy bien que merecía el golpe, a pesar de eso no dejo de tomarlo por sorpresa el rostro crispado por la rabia y el dolor tan palpable en su mejor amiga.

Jamás la había visto de esa manera, sin importar lo voluble, explosiva y dramática que solía ser desde niña, nunca la vio como ahora. Lloraba esta vez sin gritos, sin rabietas, sin exabruptos. Sus ojos azules chispeantes de rabia, pero también chispados por el dolor y la desepcion.

Se limito a tomarla por el brazo y alejarse con ella para que nadie escuchara lo que tenían por hablar. Pansy se resistió al inicio, pero termino dejándose conducir en mucho por la fuerza puesta en el agarre.

Apenas entraron en una de las habitaciones, Draco insonorizo el lugar un segundo antes de que Pansy tirara de su brazo con fuerza para liberarlo propinando una segunda bofetada a la que no contesto.

Le escocia el rostro, incluso el orgullo, aun así no hizo nada. Ni cuando las pequeñas y blancas manos se apretaron para formar dos puños que le golpearon el pecho sin clemencia. Sabe que lo merece, mas la detiene para que no siga y pueda hacerse daño.

La siente temblar contra su pecho, aun forcejeando por soltarse y seguir sacando la rabia que siente, la impotencia que conoce tan bien y que también esta presente en su sistema.

Percibe el momento justo cuando las fuerzas le abandonan, dejando de forcejear. La abraza con más fuerza para llevarla hasta el sillón que está a pocos pasos, con cuidado la acomoda, sentándose a su lado.

Se siente demasiado culpable para verla. Es mas que consciente que su mejor amiga esta perdidamente enamorado del Héroe trágico. Quizás sea un insensible, un renegado emocional, pero no es estúpido.

Le basto ver la manera en la que la morena aferro la mano de Potter, volviéndose su ancla en el ventarrón causado por el dolor durante las primeras sesiones. No se necesitaba mucho para notar el amor y la devoción con la que lo veía, quizás esa sea una de las razones por las que odia aun mas a Potter por ser tan estúpido y tan ciego como para no darse cuenta del nuevo amor que tiene delante.

No sabe que es exactamente que lo mueve para hablar, pero una vez que empieza no puede parar. Lo suelta todo.

"…La amo como jamás pensé que seria capaz de amar a alguien…"

Reconocerlo a si mismo es una cosa, pero verbalizarlo en voz alta fue el acabose para Draco. Se fracturo mientras hablaba.

Reconstruyo todo desde el inicio, sobre su relación con Ginny, el amor que pensó que sentía por ella. El descubrimiento del engaño y su sed de venganza.

"…Accedió a casarse conmigo, con tal de protegerle…"

Ahí estaba toda la maldita rabia, los celos, la envidia por no tener un amor verdadero. Pero sobre todo también estaba el dolor, el desamparo, la tristeza y la soledad. Estaba el sentimiento de perdida de siempre. Sorprendentemente también estaba la culpa por forzarla, por obligarla a dar un paso de debía ser importante para ella.

"…Fui su primer hombre, tomé todo de ella…"

Antes quiso tomar su entrega como algo superfluo, sin importancia. Se mintió a si mismo para negar lo mucho que significo para el, lo achaco todo a su orgullo de hombre por tomar algo especial. Pero no fue asi, no era su virginidad en si misma, era la entrega y no el abandono, fue el sentimiento que transmitió mientras la tomaba. En ese punto no se engañaba, se gustaban, mas no se amaban, pero se respetaban lo suficiente para hacer de ese acto una muestra pura de confianza, respeto y cariño.

"…Me perdono sinceramente, sin pedirlo o merecerlo…"

Entonces hablo del gran cabron que fue de niño y adolescente, aunque sabía que no era necesario pues si alguien había presenciado su saña contra Hermione había sido precisamente Pansy, pero era necesario repetir los insultos, las torturas psicológicas, el desprecio, sus groserías. Quería que su amiga fuera capaz de entender hasta qué grado Granger había perdonado lo imperdonable.

"…Lleva una marca en su brazo -Sangre sucia -Por mi maldita tía…"

Pronuncio la palabra con esfuerzo, como si decirlas le hiriera de manera física.

"…Estaba dispuesto a matar a Potter para que no la alejara de mi lado…"

Es sincero, es consciente de que Pansy lo odiara por ello, pero no quiere mentirle, ni mentirse a si mismo.

"…Espera un hijo mío…"

Su voz tiembla mas no se detiene, no se da ni cuenta que las lagrimas fluyen libre, como tampoco sabe si Parkinson sigue a su lado o si en verdad escucha su diarrea verbal.

Una vez ganado impulso sigue, narrando no sin horror la existencia del anillo de rubí, las hipótesis de la sangre de Lucius, sus planes y como los llevo a cabo.

Maldice en voz alta a su padre, a todos sus ancestros muertos y a su puta suerte.

"… ¿Como saber que es real y que no lo es?

Deja que flote la pregunta, no espera respuesta.

La oscuridad ya invade la habitación, es de noche. Es cuando la siente moverse a su lado, se abrazan en silencio. Draco ya no tiene voz, Pansy solo es capaz de llorar con amargura, hasta que una idea flota en su cabeza, cimbrando su corazón.

-Si eres capaz de salvarlo, no me importa si le pones un lazo al cuello y se la entregas. No voy a detenerte si eso quieres.

. . . 

Estaba a su lado, pero no esta ahí. Por todo el pesar de su corazón podía notar la distancia insalvable que los separaba.

Su respiración aun es irregular y sus latidos acelerados. Sus cuerpos sudorosos tienen aun los espasmos de un orgasmo glorioso, sin embargo, parece que no es suficiente. Se acurruca a su lado buscando calor y siente sus brazos estrecharla, le mira al rostro, es cuando nota que aun cuando el acto es íntimo, protector y cálido, su mente esta muy lejos de ahí, mira al techo con concentración, su rostro no detona emoción alguna, solo su cuerpo esta a su lado, su mente tiene rumbos distintos.

Tiene ganas de llorar, el nudo en la garganta la asfixia y teme que un sollozo pueda escapar de sus labios. Se muerde el interior de la mejilla, tratando que el dolor le distraiga. Lo logra a penas, no lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar el sabor a sangre en su boca.

-¿Estas bien? -Pregunta con cautela, sabiéndolo despierto.

-Si. -Responde con simpleza, sin ahondar demasiado en el tema.

Hermione no quiere presionarle. Quizás no ahora, pero en algún momento tendrán que tocar el tema del anillo. No le parece bien mentir y a omitido la verdad por demasiado tiempo.

Escucha contra su oído los rítmicos latidos de Draco, suspira. Intentando serenarse. Cierra los ojos a pesar de que sabe que le será imposible dormir, solo quiere asegurarse que mantener las lagrimas tras sus parpados firmemente cerrados.

Es justo cuando cierra los ojos intentando mantener a raya las emociones que pugnan por salir que lo escucha. No hay vacilación en su voz profunda, solo determinación y algo que no sabe bien como identificar, pero lo causa escalofríos.

-Comenzare a preparar a Potter, no encontrare un momento mejor para intentar erradicar del todo la maldición que lo aqueja.

Hermione gira el cuerpo para incorporarse un poco apoyada en su codo.

-Pensé que querías que primero hablara con Lestranger para obtener más información de la maldición. -Le tembló irremediablemente la voz.

-Ya sabemos exactamente la maldición que empleo y no existe un contra hechizo conocido. Estamos a ciegas en este punto.

-¿Esta dispuesto?

-No es como si tuviera muchas opciones.

Volvió a acomodar su rostro contra el pecho de su marido.

Era verdad, Harry no tenia opciones. Por mucho que su amigo odiara la idea, cualquier esperanza de sobrevivir seria gracias a las habilidades de Draco.

-Es peligroso. -Soltó como una afirmación, aferrándose con mas fuerza al cuerpo cálido del rubio.

-Tomare precauciones. -Aseguro, estrechándola con fuerza.

-Y si no es suficiente. -La angustia se hizo presente en su voz.

-Todo estará bien . -Prometió, aunque no estaba del todo seguro de poder cumplir esa promesa.


	50. Tocame

**.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

Se sentía correcto estar a su lado. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que se había sentido de esa manera, que no estaba completamente seguro de cuando fue exactamente.

Quizás fue el último verano que pasaron todos en la madriguera antes de estallar la guerra. Si, debía ser entonces con el aroma del pastel de calabaza que acaba de hornear su madre llegando al jardín trasero donde se encontraban desnomizando el lugar, con el eco de las risas de los gemelos taladrando sus tímpanos después de la explosión de su última broma.

Recordaba a todos riendo, Hermione se cubría la boca para ocultar su enorme sonrisa al verle, tenía el cabello alborotado y los ojos brillantes. Harry reacomodaba sus lentes sobre le puente de su nariz sin dejar de reír. En ese entonces su familia estaba completa y el seguía creyendo que llegaría el momento correcto en el que terminarían junto a su amada castaña. No importaba que el hubiera terminado con el cabello de color verde vomito, había sido un momento perfecto.

Un instante perfecto.

Uno donde no importa nada mas que ese pequeño paraíso personal, era como verse en el interior de una burbuja que te mantiene aislado de todo lo malo.

Con el delgado cuerpo de Astoria contra el suyo, en ese enredo de sabanas, su rostro apoyado contra el pecho. Sus cabellos rubios son suaves, no puede evitar enterrar sus dedos en su larga melena que brilla como el oro.

Es suave, cálida y amorosa.

Por primera vez no a evocado un fantasma castaño, a sido solo su cuerpo de piel blanca, su rostro angelical, su esencia tan distinta a cualquier añoranza ilusoria.

En ningún momento a cerrado los ojos, tratando que su imaginación viajara por otros rumbos. Por aquellos sitios que jamás fue capaz de tocar.

No quiere pensar, se permite sentir. Extendiendo ese momento tanto como pueda.

Debería de sentirse mal por tenerla en su cama, por tomar algo importante de ella, por sentirse tan vivo, por no arrepentirse sabiendo que es la hermana menor de su actual novia.

Tiene claro que no la ama, su corazón sigue roto, pero la quiere. Siente cosas por ella que pensó que jamás volvería a sentir. El dolor en su pecho ya no es tan intenso, no sabe desde cuando ha menguado, pero no puede negar que algo en su interior a comenzando a cambiar.

Astoria se ganó sin sentirlo lentamente su cariño y respeto. Se hizo un espacio en su vida de manera tan natural que ni siquiera lo noto. Pero es cierto, tan real como todas las tardes que terminaban conversando de trivialidades después de los almuerzos dominicales. Apreciaba su compañía, le gustaba la tranquilidad que adquiría a su lado, como si hiciera que todo encajara de manera perfecta.

No quiere levantarse de la cama, se resiste a hacerlo, pero sabe bien que debe. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sabe que tiene que hacer. Nunca volverá a esperar sentado por un momento perfecto, esta dispuesto a hacer que las cosas sucedan.

Se mueve con cuidado para no despertarla. Se viste aprisa sin hacer ruido y antes de salir de la habitación se gira para admirarla en todo su esplendor. Sabe que bajo las sabanas con las que la a cubierto se encuentra aun desnuda. No puede evitar sonreír.

Le tomo solo treinta y cinco minutos encontrarla. Ron nos sabia que Daphne simplemente se estaba dejando encontrar a pesar de la seguridad demoledora de la mayor de las Greenglass no se había esperado el resultado que estaba teniendo sus planes.

No había culpa en Weasley al confesar lo ocurrido, ni siquiera una pisca de vergüenza. Se dejo abofetear el rostro sin inmutarse una pisca.

Los planes de Dapnhe tenia una falla que no había previsto. Ron no actuó con despecho al estar con Astoria, a pesar de su resentimiento en contra de Draco, a pesar de los celos y el odio profundo que sentía por él, no se dejó llevar por la furia, la cólera o cualquier sentimiento mezquino.

Ron siempre fue impulsivo y bastante inmaduro. Por tanto, tenía previsto que en algún momento explotaría, por eso se empeño en poner a Astoria a su alcance, en charola de plata para tener una manera de presionar tanto al pelirrojo como a su propia hermana de que le ayudaran a consumar sus planes.

Contaba con manejar la culpa de ambos por fallarle, por dejarse llevar por sus impulsos. Sería la víctima, les exigiría compensarle. Ron podía ser infantil, pero era noble, podría llorar como una magdalena exigirle que se casara con ella. Sabia que no era rico, pero después de la guerra su familia era respetada, se consideraban héroes y eso era mucho más de lo que podría aspirar su familia cuando se descubriera su bancarrota.

Sus lagrimas no eran fingidas como había planeado, eran reales. Lagrimas rabiosas por ver la seguridad en su novio al acostarse con su hermana, en lugar de obtener la vulnerabilidad que deseaba.

-Lo lamento. En verdad siento que las cosas se dieran de esta manera Daphne, pero te engañaría si te dijera que me arrepiento. No planeamos que pasara, pero paso. No se que pensara ahora Astoria, pero para mí fue importante.

No fue cosa del momento a pesar de como tejió su enredada farsa. Fue un golpe de suerte confirmar sus sospechas sobre la relación de Granger y Malfoy. Esa valiosa información llego en un momento demasiado propicio para no usarlo a su favor.

En un inicio Daphne estaba completamente enfocada a utilizar los sentimientos que sabia que aun existían en el interior de Ron por Hermione. Aguijonearle contra Draco era una manera de mantener el odio latiendo en su interior. Sacarle la rabia no es una labor difícil, mas cuando utilizaba la fragilidad de su hermana y los sentimientos que aún conservaba por Malfoy, sumado al hecho de que buscaría venganza por obligar a su amada castaña a casarse con el.

Atacando desde dos puntos podía usar a Ron a su antojo, ya no solo sería su odio hablando, sino el instinto protector que era mas que evidente que poseía por ambas mujeres. Sumado a eso estaría la culpa por traicionarla. Pues si algo distinguía a los malditos Gryffindor era su estúpida lealtad.

Conociendo las condiciones del matrimonio Malfoy-Granger sopeso incluso la idea de no tener que desposarse con el inepto de Ron, tenia mas opciones, como para hacer que se interpusiera en la relación e hiciera que se separaran de manera definitiva.

No podía contar con Potter debido a su estado, quizás si el no se encontrara tan débil y al borde de la muerte, el habría sido suficiente para encargarse de separa a su amaba mejor amiga de Draco, de esa manera Astoria tendría el camino libre, pero el espíritu de su hermana no se doblegaría con facilidad, justo en ese momento entraría la manipulación.

Astoria no cedería de inmediato a hacerse amante de Malfoy hasta que este terminara su matrimonio, lo que implicaría posiblemente que pasaran varios años y ellos no disponían de ese tiempo, su familia estaba a un paso de perderlo todo y pasar por la humillación de que su situación se hiciera pública.

Conociendo de antemano que los contratos matrimoniales de ese tipo, estaba segura de que como mínimo duraría d años, establecería tener hijos y muy seguramente una clausula de fidelidad al menos una que involucrara a Granger, sabiendo sobre el machismo siempre presente en esas uniones. Lo que la llevaba a suponer que con el carácter de la castaña lo mínimo que pediría era igualdad de circunstancias, lealtad mutua.

Su hermana no iría contra el matrimonio, esperaría. Por lo que ella se encargaría de que las cosas se precipitaran. Quizás inicialmente Astoria seria la amante y no la esposa, pero eso le brindaría acceso a la generosidad económica de Malfoy, lo que de momento sería suficiente.

La razón por la que había propiciado el acercamiento entre Ron Weasley y su hermana era para convertirse en la victima y exigir a ambos una compensación inmediata. Astoria aceptaría entonces a ser la amante, cuando la culpa cayera sobre sus hombros, su conducta ya no seria perfecta e intachable y ella se encargaría de hacerle saber que la única manera de concederle el perdón seria salvar a su familia aceptando ser la amante.

También sabía que, si sus suposiciones eran correctas, de descubrirse que Draco tenia una amante, la disolución de su matrimonio actual seria disuelto, quizás poco después de que Granger diera a luz. Pero con algo de suerte y un poco de su intervención incluso era posible que ese hijo jamás naciera.

Estaba furiosa por juzgar de manera incorrecta el carácter y temperamento de Weasley. El muy estúpido estaba echando por tierra parte de sus perfectos planes.

Ya no quiso gastar palabras, se levantó airada. No había tiempo que perder aun le quedaba una esperanza. Astoria era su hermana, en ella trabajaría la culpa y seria su tabla de salvación, la obligaría como diera lugar a resarcir el daño hecho al acostarse con su novio.

Dejo a Ron con un palmo de narices cuando intento seguir con sus patéticas escusas y disculpas. Se detuvo lo suficiente antes de salir, ni siquiera se había girado para verlo, no deseaba mostrar sus verdaderas lágrimas, aunque fueran de rabia.

-No quiero volver a verte Ronald y por tu bien aléjate también de mi hermana.

El pelirrojo no fue capaz de contestar, se quedo helado en su lugar ante la clara amenaza. Algo se retorció en su interior, mientras un sudor frio le recorría la espalda.

Se apresuro a volver a su casa. Esperaba que Astoria leyera la nota que había dejado en la almohada, rogando a todos los magos muertos que no se fuera antes de hablar con él.

 **. . .**

 **. .**

 **.**

La paciencia no era una de sus virtudes, sin embargo, cuando valía la pena la presa se tomaba el tiempo suficiente para disfrutar una buena cacería. Podía ser que sus movimientos siguieran siendo lentos, pero todos y cada uno de ellos estaban encaminados a lograr su objetivo.

De momento soportaba la presencia de Ginny, le proporcionaba momentos placenteros entre sus piernas. Tenia que reconocer que la pelirroja era tan intempestiva y pasional como el fuego y por tanto había que controlarlo para que no se saliera de control.

La información que le proporcionara le aclaro el panorama. No podía mas que envidiar al cabrón de Malfoy por conseguir el enorme premio de desposar a la heroína de guerra.

Exhalo una bocanada de humo, antes de llevar de nuevo a sus labios el puro que fumaba. Su mano libre estaba puesta sobre una carpeta de color marrón que descansaba sobre el escritorio, era el expediente completo de Hermione Granger, ahora de Malfoy.

Pago una cantidad bastante considerable por hacerse de cada detalle de su vida y obra. Esperaba conseguir algo con lo que pudiera chantajearla después de que se atrevió a enfrentarlo. Se equivoco al suponer que al igual que la mayoría tenia esqueletos escondidos dentro del closet.

La mayoría de la información era de dominio público, siendo una heroína de guerra. Su imagen pronto fue puesta a juicio por el resto del mundo. Todos deseaban conocer de cerca a los héroes, mas aun de la joven bruja que lucho codo con codo con el salvador del mundo mágico.

Su bibliografía ya aparecía en los cromos de las ranas de chocolate. Lo que a Liam le interesaba eran los posibles secretos que se escondieran bajo la fachada perfecta de la bruja mas celebre de los tiempos moderno.

Tenia en su poder, incluso su historial médico. Las heridas sufridas durante la guerra, la historia tras las cicatrices más recientes, detalladas en un informe que le realizaron para evaluar su participación en la guerra le habría dejado posibles secuelas emocionales y psicológica.

No sin frustración se dio cuenta de que no tenia nada que explotar entre sus manos. Hermione no solo parecía una buena persona, era una buena persona. Lo que supuso un gran problema, se volvió una fascinación que rallaba en lo enfermizo.

Cuando Ginny comenzó a contarle las circunstancias bajo las cuales Hermione se casó con Malfoy, supo desde un inicio que había mucho más detrás de lo que contaba la pelirroja. Por lo que sin ningún remordimiento uso su varita para leer su mente y llenar las partes de la historia que omitió.

Fue de esa manera que se entero que la joven pelirroja fue amante de Draco por una buena temporada, que estaba enamorada hasta cometer la locura de permitirle hacer los preparativos de una boda que jamás se llevaría a cabo.

Sin duda Ginny es una mujer demasiado ambiciosa, por esa razón había terminado en brazos de Potter. El embarazo de la pelirroja le dio esperanzas de retener a Malfoy a su lado, por lo que descubrir que era otro el padre no le había sentado para nada bien. Se permitió incluso sentir lastima por la pelirroja que había perdido todo por lo que había luchado.

Para cuando la libero del hechizo, Ginny estaba furiosa por la invasión, más se contuvo para no desatar la ira de alguien como Miller. De momento no le quedaba otra salida que seguir siendo dócil con el moreno hasta encontrar la manera de liberarse de su yugo. Tenia claro que la soportaba por mantener la custodia de Matteo.

Liam contaba con un as bajo la manga, no fue sencillo conseguir, de hecho, había pagado una cantidad sumamente escandalosa para acceder a una copia del contrato matrimonial de los Malfoy que se había mantenido sellado. Le parecieron interesantes algunas cláusulas del contrato en las que estaba bastante dispuesto a hondar.

No le agradaba la idea de que Hermione estuviera embarazada, aunque tampoco es un asunto que le quitara el sueño.

Abrió la carpeta con movimientos lentos para sacar un par de fotos anexas a su expediente, en ellas aparecía el rostro de la castaña desde diferentes ángulos, había un par de cuerpo completo. Conocía las imágenes de memoria, las primeras veces las repaso con rabia, con el suficiente odio como para estrujarlas y doblar algunas.

No, no estaba acostumbrado que nadie le enfrentara y que fuera precisamente una mujer de aparecía débil le había calado profundamente. Era un golpe a su ego del cual le costaría demasiado recuperarse.

Todavía la recuerda frente a el con actitud valiente, incluso desafiante. Nadie nunca le había aguantado la mirada y que decir que no había reculado cuando avanzo hacia ella casi escupiéndole las palabras en el rostro. No parecía asustada o amedrentada cuando clavo la punta de la varita en su garganta, si lo estaba no mostro ningún símbolo de miedo, por lo contrario, parecía crecer aun mas con las amenazas.

Hermione era una contrariedad por sí misma, parecía pequeña, frágil pero una vez que la conocías lo suficiente era como una fuerza natural que una vez desatada no podías controlar.

Pasada la contrariedad le pareció una mujer interesante. Nadie la definiría como una mujer hermosa, era bonita, pero no lo suficiente como para mirarla mas de dos veces al verla por la calle. Poseía un rostro común en general con el cabello castaño con rizos indomables, su cuerpo mostraba las curvas insinuantes mas no eran demasiadas.

A pesar de todo comenzó a obsesionarse como alguna vez lo hiciera con la pelirroja. En comparación Hermione era una simple mortal, no sería difícil meterse a sus bragas y moldearla a su antojo, sin embargo, se equivoco garrafalmente.

La castaña es una guerrera en toda la extensión de la palabra. Seguía enfrentándolo como si el no fuera el hombre temido que era. Incluso se tomo el atrevimiento de amenazarlo y poner condiciones para tener a su vástago, "Su hijo" con él.

No la perdonaría, seria suya a costa de lo que fuera y cuando se cansara de ella, le haría pagar con creses todos sus desplantes.

A Liam le sorprendió el calor que le recorrido el cuerpo con deseo al pensar en ese momento. La erección pronunciada en sus pantalones era la constatación del deseo que despertaba Hermione. Repaso de nueva cuenta las imágenes, con lentitud sus ojos se pasearon por un rostro que sonreía radiante, paso sus dedos con calma por las curvas ocultas por la ropa.

Sin pena alguna comenzó a acariciarse sobre el pantalón, sin apartar la mirada lujuriosa de las fotos. Comenzó a frotarse con mas fuerza, bufando con cierta frustración se levantó, guardando todo con un movimiento de varita.

Se encamino por el interior de su mansión buscando alguien que le ayudara a saciar el deseo que unas estúpidas fotos había lograron despertar.

Encontró a Ginebra leyendo una revista con desinterés en uno de los salones. La tomo por la muñeca con cierta violencia haciendo que se levantara y chocara con demasiada fuerza contra su fuerte cuerpo. La besa demandante dejando que su lengua danzara en la cavidad oral arrancando un corto gemido y palabras de protesta que no alcanzaron a salir por su garganta.

Literalmente le rompe la ropa. Apenas la tiene desnuda la aprieta contra la pared mas cercana y se entierra profundo sin mayor preámbulo sacándole un grito que se encuentra entre el deseo y la sorpresa.

Empuja con fuerza, moviéndose con rapidez, rayando en el limbo de un orgasmo que le resulta frustrante pues no a sido con la persona que hubiera querido.

Se marca de la misma manera en la que llego. Sin pronunciar palabra, ni siquiera la mira cuando se reacomoda la ropa y sube el cierre de su pantalón.

Ginny por el contrario no puede apartar la vista de Liam, se muerde los labios con fuerza para lo lanzarle maldiciones, se sabe usada como si fuera solo un juguete sexual que se usa y se desecha sin ninguna consideración.

El fuerte sonido que hace la puerta al cerrarse la regresa a la realidad.

Se levanta furiosa, con los puños apretados. Ni siquiera intenta recoger la ropa que ha terminado rota y revuelta sobre el piso. Camina desnuda sin importar quien pueda verla rumbo a su habitación.

Entra al baño metiéndose de lleno en el chorro de agua que le quema la piel. Se talla con fuerza como si deseara borrar cualquier rastro del aroma de Liam en la piel de su cuerpo, incluso le arde, mas no se detiene hasta que se derrumba al perder la fuerza de sus piernas, cayendo de rodillas sobre las mojadas baldosas.

Esta cansada, sumamente frustrada de que todos sus sueños terminaran volviéndose la peor de sus pesadillas. Ya no tiene nada, ni la fama o la fortuna por la que tanto había luchado y sacrificado. En su mente cada vez más trastornada no es capaz de afrontar que todo a sido su culpa, por el contrario, a sus ojos la única responsable de que su vida se desmoronara es Hermione Granger.

Con los puños apretados golpea varias veces el piso hasta que las punzadas de dolor le suben por los antebrazos hasta los hombros, entonces se detiene. No esta ni cerca de calmarse, por lo contrario, está dispuesta a buscar una satisfacción de algún modo.

Sus ojos avellana se estrechas y un brillo malicioso surge de sus pupilas dilatadas. Se levanta con un firme propósito. Sale del baño de alguna manera renovada y dispuesta a llegar a las ultimas consecuencias. Ya no tiene nada que perder.

 **. . .**

 **. .**

 **.**

No puede dejar de mirarla, sus ojos la siguen sin permiso por toda la habitación. Parece hipnotizado por su presencia, encandilado como si fuera una polilla y Luna, la luz mas radiante, su sol personal.

Pensó que en algún momento el deseo por ella se consumiría con el paso de los días, pero lejos de que su fascinación fuera mermando, cada vez la necesitaba más. No tenia suficiente de sus labios o su cuerpo. Un inocente rose despertaba sus instintos, no sin vergüenza tenia que reconocer que se enamoró hasta la medula.

Que fácil era dar consejos a Draco, pero que difícil tomarlos para si mismo. En esos momentos es capaz de comprender cabalmente a su amigo. Se encuentra confundido, no por que no este seguro sobre lo que siente, por lo contrario, esta completamente convencido que Lovegood se a apoderado de su corazón, pero hay demasiada desazón e incertidumbre en su interior para estar tranquilo.

Sonríe con cierta ironía con ese pensamiento danzando por su mente. El destino debe de estarse burlando de los Slytherin que habían vividos descorazonados toda su vida y que ahora que por fin son capaces de sentir, se acojonan porque tienen miedo de que sea precisamente el amor lo que los termine destruyendo.

Desde la primera vez que tuvo el privilegio de tenerla, no se ha podido desasear por completo de esa punzada que le atraviesa el pecho por los celos. Quisiera saber quien fue el primer amor de la rubia, para matarle. Quizás peque de posesivo, pero no quiere compartir absolutamente nada de Luna.

Ha querido preguntar, pero ¿Qué derecho tiene para hacerlo? El tiene un pasado mucho mas escabroso como para ponerse quisquilloso con el de Luna.

Ni siquiera sabe el numero preciso de con cuantas mujeres a compartido cama, de lo que está seguro es que han sido demasiadas y por ninguna de ellas ha sentido la más mínima parte de lo que siente por Luna.

Aun a pesar de todo no puede evitar pensar si alguien en el pasado de ella fue lo suficientemente importante para correr el riesgo de perderla.

Trata de no pensar demasiado en el asunto, con la cabeza llena de miedo se acerca para capturar a Luna entre sus brazos. Le gusta la manera en que lo mira con sus enormes ojos azules, obsequiándole una sincera sonrisa.

La besa por que no sabe como expresar con palabras que la quiere. Esta vez no hay calma en sus besos, se encuentra demasiado vulnerable para estar tranquilo. Pone demasiada pasión en el juego sensual de su boca, mientras sus manos diestras comienzan a desnudarla.

Ama la manera en la que sus cuerpos se acoplan, las palabras amorosas que huyen de su garganta, el suave toque de sus manos acariciándolo.

La hace suya, aunque lo justo seria decir que él es suyo. Completamente suyo.

Ya están vestidos después de una larga ducha, donde volvieron a sucumbir a los placeres de la carne cuando se escuche un suave golpeteo en la ventana.

Se encuentran en la casa de Nott, por lo que a el dueño del lugar le parece raro tener correspondencia a esas horas. Aun así, se dirigía a la ventana para abrirla y cuando intenta tomar la carta el ave le picotea la mano, volando hasta Luna.

-Hola. -Le saluda, acariciando sus plumas.

La carta que trae es para ella, por eso no a dejado que Theo la tome.

Apenas recibe la misiva, la lechuza sale de nuevo sin problemas por la ventana, su trabajo esta hecho y vuelve a casa, sin esperar respuesta.

No quiere preguntar, pero su boca y su cerebro parece que ya no están en sincronía.

-¿Quién te escribe? -Pregunta con más interés del que quiere.

-Rolf Scamander. -Contesta con simpleza mientras comienza a leer con interés la carta que acaba de recibir.

Las entrañas de Theodore Nott se estrujan de nuevo invadido por unos celos tan intensos que hacen que un sabor amargo inunde su boca.

. . .

. .

.

Parece un lugar sencillo, una simple casa de dos pisos con un pequeño jardín que se nota a sido descuidado por demasiado tiempo, las pocas flores que tiene han sido superadas por la mala hierba que casi las cubre por completo. La madera del porche tiene la pintura descascarada. Todo el aspecto en general es la de una casa abandonada. Los escalones bajo sus pies crujen con cada paso que la acerca a la puerta de entrada.

Apenas levanta la mano en un puño para tocar con los nudillos, la puerta se abre para dejarla pasar.

Dentro hay dos hombres que no conoce de nada, pero por sus ropas no es difícil deducir que son Aurores. Sentado en un viejo sofá la espera el Kingsley Shacklebolt y de pie con la espalda pegada a uno de los muros se encuentra Draco.

El rubio esta tenso, con la espalda recta como tabla y la mirada impasible. La rigidez en el cuerpo se duplica apenas ve a su mujer entrar por la puerta. Cuando retira la capucha de la capa sus rizos indomables le saludan, puede notar su nerviosismo a flor de piel en su rostro pálido que hace que las pecas de su rostro se noten con mas claridad. Muerde su labio inferior, cuando sus ojos se conectan con los suyos con satisfacción nota que respira con cierto alivio.

Cruza la habitación ignorando a los presente por completo para ponerse frente a Hermione. La estrecha con protección entre sus brazos y besa su cabeza.

-Sabes que no tienes por que hacerlo. -Le indica, modulando su voz lo más posible, para que solo ella sea capaz de escucharlo.

Hermione tenia apoyado el rostro en el pecho de Draco, era tranquilizante escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

Sabia que estaba genuinamente preocupado por ella. Dando un largo suspiro se despego lo suficiente para buscar su rostro.

-Estaré bien. -Prometió sonriendo débilmente.

-No deben preocuparse, se han tomado todas las medidas de seguridad posible. En ningún momento estarás en peligro.

Malfoy se giro molesto hacia el ministro de magia. Quería maldecirlo en ese momento.

-¿Dónde esta?

-Al final del pasillo. -Dijo una de los aurores señalando con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Entre más rápido termine esto, será mejor. -La castaña carraspeo aclarando su voz para mostrarse más segura.

Draco caminaba a su lado, sin ser capaz de soltarla.

-Me temo que tendrás que dejar su varita con nosotros Sra. Malfoy.

Indico uno de los Aurores, el que parecía más joven.

Draco se puso violentamente rojo lleno de furia. Solo por que su mujer le apretó la mano se contuvo de gritarle al malnacido que pretendía dejar a su mujer desprotegida por muy necesario que esto fuera.

-Estaré bien. -Repitió esta vez acunando el rostro de Draco entre sus manos. Beso ligeramente sus labios antes de sacar la varita de entre su ropa y tendérsela al Auror.

Hermione cerró la puerta tras de ella. Se tomo un par de segundos mirando la madera oscura de la puerta antes de girarse para enfrentar a Lestranger. En un intento de hacer que los latidos de su corazón y su respiración se normalizaran lo suficiente.

-Buen día sobrina. -Saludo el hombre haciendo que la piel de la castaña se erizara solo de escucharlo.

Se giro lentamente, enfocando sus ojos miel en los del hombre que se mantenía a pocos metros sentado en una simple silla de madera.

El saludo fue cortes, pero encontró en su voz algo escalofriante que no supo definir.

-Buen dìa. -Respondió educada, tratando de ser firme y que la voz no le temblara.

Camino lentamente, pero con paso seguro para acercarse. La habitación tenia las paredes pintadas de un color violeta apagado por el tiempo. No había mas muebles que las dos sillas y la mesa que las separaba.

Eran bastantes visibles los grilletes en sus muñecas y tobillos, sujetas a gruesas cadenas soldadas al piso. La silla en la que se encontraba estaba ligeramente separada de la mesa por lo que a penas lograba apoyar las manos sobre la superficie.

-Disculpa mis malos modales. Quisiera ponerme de pie como debería, lamentablemente no me encuentro en condiciones de cumplir con el protocolo. -Dijo levantado las manos para mostrar los grilletes de sus manos, su voz denotaba verdadero pesar, aunque el brillo de sus ojos mandaba un mensaje completamente contrario a sus palabras.

-No es necesario. -Afirmó con frialdad, apartando la silla lo suficiente para sentarse.

Quería mantenerse de pie para estar mucho mas alejada del hombre, pero le temblaban tanto las piernas que temía que las fuerzas le fallara o que se diera cuenta lo asustada que estaba de estar en su presencia.

Hermione sentía ganas de salir corriendo, la mirada de ojos azules les escudriñaba de una manera que la hacia sentir como si estuviera desnuda. Parecía como si Rodolphus buscara algo en concreto al observarla de esa manera inquisitiva.

-¿Qué quiere realmente? -Cuestiono desafiante con sus ojos castaños firmes. -Estoy segura que no va a decirme absolutamente nada sobre sus planes, si a estas alturas no a delatado a nadie, ni dado información a pesar de los medio usados para lograrlo, a mi tampoco me dirá nada.

Rodolphus sonrió arrogante.

-Usted pretende otra cosa. -Dijo con seguridad, haciendo que el hombre levantara una ceja con intriga. -¿Qué busca de mí? ¿Acceso a mi hija? Quizás es su principal motivación, pero no es solo eso. Tuvo la oportunidad de apartarla de mi lado o al menos intentarlo, algo lo detuvo y por eso estoy aquí.

-Se han quedado cortos al hablar de tu inteligencia. -Alago.

-Ahorre sus palabras y dígame que quiere. Porque tampoco creo que me allá hecho venir para salvar a Harry, dejarlo morir será un logro del cual no desearía privarse.

-Tienes muy claras las cosas, pero te mata la curiosidad ¿Verdad?

-No es curiosidad Lestranger, pero sea lo que quieras no voy a permitir que vuelvas a lastimar a los que quiero.

-Eres temeraria, además de inteligente y me parece curioso que a pesar de todo seas siempre tan estúpida por ponerte en riesgo por salvar a otros y no a ti misma.

-Ese no es su problema, así que limítese a decirme que busca, sino me marchare por esa puerta y dejare que se pudra en Azkaban.

-Aunque no lo creas te ofrezco la mejor manera de intentar salvar a estúpido de Potter, si es que no a muerto, pero quiero algo a cambio.

Hermione se quedo helada, sabia que algo escondía, que hablar de Harry solo era un medio para acceder a ella, había algo oculto, pero no podía descifrar de que se trataba. Pero si había alguna manera de salvarlo, una manera que no implicar que Draco pusiera al mismo tiempo su vida en riesgo, estaba dispuesta al menos a intentarlo.

-No eres alguien confiable.

-Puedo serlo si obtengo algo a cambio.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?

-Tocarte. -Contesto simplemente levantando las manos lo que le permitía el largo de las cadenas para extender su palma hacia arriba en una invitación.

La palabra quedo flotando en el ambiente un par de minutos que Hermione sintió eternos y en los cuales estaba intentando poner en orden la revolución en su cabeza.

Rodolphus Lestranger no tenia varita y en aquella habitación no podía hacerse magia que no fuera de protección. Draco se había asegurado de que fuera de esa manera.

-¿Tocarme? -Pregunto con voz quebrada, regáñanse internamente a su misma por mostrar debilidad.

-Solo tu mano pequeña. -Le dijo sonriente mostrando su dentadura.

Se alegraba de que el Auror retuviera su propia varita para sesgar cualquier posibilidad de que pudiera ser atacada con ella.

Podía hacerlo, permitir que tocara su mano. Pero sería tanto como acercarse más de lo que había prometido a Draco. Además, existía el riesgo de ponerse a su alcance y que la usara de rehén para que lo liberaran.

Hermione meneo la cabeza de manera negativa. -Eso no va a ocurrir.

-Piénsalo bien. No pido mucho solo tocar tu mano.

-No me pondré a tu alcance.

-Entonces me pongo al tuyo. -Dijo apoyando sus palmas sobre la superficie de la mesa y estirándose todo lo que sus cadenas lo permitían. -Tócame.


	51. Simplemente Dormir

**.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

Era un día soleado, el viento soplaba con suavidad meciendo las copas de los arboles con cierta tranquilidad. Todos vestían solemnes, con sus rostros inundados por la tristeza, muchos tenían los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto reciente, alguno aun lloraba.

Luna vestía de amarillo con jazmines blancos prendidos de sus largos cabellos rubios. La muerte es una amiga cercana desde que era una niña y falleció su madre. Ella no llora sus ojos azules están brillantes mas no derrama ninguna lagrima. Su tranquilidad pasiva es suficiente para contener a aquellos más afectados.

Hermione es un mar de lágrimas, su llanto es silencioso, el agua salada mana de sus ojos como un manantial, se apoya en el hombro de su mejor amiga, quien la sostiene con cuidado apartando los rizos monos que se han escapado de un apretado moño.

Trata con todas sus fuerzas de calmarse, por el bien de su pequeño que parece también agitado dentro de su vientre pronunciado. Llena sus pulmones de aire, exhalando lentamente para intentar serenarse. Pero es tanto el dolor en su corazón que no puede aplacar el pesar y el nudo en su garganta se aprieta con tal fuerza que parece que la asfixia.

Mareada se tambalea. Son lo brazos fuertes de Theodore Nott quien la sujeta, para estabilizarla. La preocupación es evidente en el par de ojos azules que siguen cada uno de sus movimientos. Hermione se abraza con fuerza al hombre alto, escondiendo su rostro en el cobijo de su pecho, ya no le importa humedecerle el traje y la camisa con las lágrimas.

Sabiendo que es una lucha perdida, deja de intentar contenerse por lo que se permite seguir llorando un poco mas.

Poco a poco todos se marchan, solo quedan los mas cercanos de pie frente a enorme lapida de mármol.

Con ayuda de Nott, Hermione se acerca a depositar un ramo de rosas blancas sobre la fría superficie, las lagrimas se han secado ya en sus mejillas, aunque el dolor sigue y la opresión en su pecho no disminuye.

Sus amigos, los Slytherin la rodean. Como si fueran su guardia de honor.

Pansy se abraza a Zabini, tratando de ser fuerte. Por un momento la morena quiere ser un poco como era antes, quiere levantar de nuevo un muro de indiferencia para no tener que sentir ese dolor que le desgarra por dentro. Quiere ser fuerte, no solo por ella, sino por todos. Blaise esta desecho, es como un niño perdido, un niño grande que acaba de descubrir lo que es la muerte. Sus ojos están húmedos, no siente vergüenza alguna por haber llorada, cada lagrima derramada a sido sincera.

-Hasta luego. -Pronuncia Hermione una despedida con voz quebrada. -Algún día volvemos a vernos.

El sol se ha ido ocultando con el paso de las horas, aun se resisten a irse es como si de alguna manera pronunciar un último adiós, volverá más real ese infierno.

. . .

Es curioso como la muerte de alguien a quien amamos causa un dolor tan intenso que vuelve nuestros cuerpos pesados y al mismo tiempo nos adormece para ser incapaces de sentir otra cosa que la asfixiante opresión en el pecho.

Todo parece un sueño o,mejor dicho, una terrible pesadilla.

No importa que tan consientes estemos de que se a marchado, hay una parte del nuestro cerebro que aun se revela, que aun espera volverlo a ver en el día a día.

El vacío sordo que deja una partida parece adormecer todos los sentidos, dejando una sensación de que el tiempo esta en pausa, esperando que todo retome su curso cotidiano, pero ya no hay nada normal, ya no existe la posibilidad de seguir con la rutina diaria, por que falta alguien. La armonía se ha roto, de alguna manera ya nada puede ser los mismo.

Que terrible sensación es llegar a una casa donde alguien falta. Un lugar donde su presencia ya no se encuentra y aun se conserva la huella de sus pasos en cada lugar.

La taza favorita esta sucia con los residuos del ultimo te que bebieron, no han tenido valor de lavarla sintiendo que al hacerlo estaría borrando sus últimos momentos. Su aroma flota en el ambiente y es tan doloroso esperar que en cualquier momento entrara por la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios, con la vitalidad que la rodea a pesar de su devastadora enfermedad.

La ultima tarde la pasaron todos juntos, como si se tratara de una pijamada, acondicionaron esa misma sala para acomodarse cómodamente en los sillones, los pisos alfombrados fueron cubiertos con sacos de dormir y grueso edredones.

Esa tarde, la ultima de Ariana en este mundo la paso entre risa, con historias graciosas de la adolescencia de ese grupo de magos que la hicieron parte de su familia, con su gran amor a su lado acariciándole la espalda. Así sin mas compartieron tazas de café, chocolate y te.

Hermione le había dicho que si tenía una niña llevaría su nombre, eso le saco un grito de emoción a la rubia que no podía apartar las manos del vientre de la castaña que pronto se había convertido en una gran amiga, junto con Luna y Pansy. Blaise le había dedicado una mirada llena de agradecimiento.

Ariana simplemente se quedo dormida, con una dulce sonrisa en los labios. No había mas que hacer, no sin arriesgar a que perdiera no solo su humanidad, sino su alma por mantenerla con vida.

Blaise la dejo ir, no se aparto de su lado hasta el ultimo momento.

 **.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

-Tócame.

La invitación fue hecha tan de repente que la palabra quedo flotando como un eco en la habitación. Hermione tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para salir de su aturdimiento.

-No voy a tocarte.

-No tienes nada que perder. No tienes varita, no tengo varita y aunque la tuviera aquí no se puede hacer magia que no sea de protección. Te ofrezco mucho en realidad en comparación a lo que pido.

-Quieres probar algo. -Contesto después de un breve momento de meditar lo que estaba pasando. -Hay algo que te detuvo de atacarme, lo mismo que despierta su curiosidad ahora.

Molesto el hombre se despego de la mesa para sentarse con la espalda recta, poniendo sus ojos azules en los castaños.

-Te ofrezco la posibilidad de salvar a Potter.

Hermione se puso de pie, dispuesta a marcharse.

Si las cosas fueran diferentes se arriesgaría sin pensarlo. Ella era capaz de tomar la jodida mano de ese asesino con tal de salvar a Harry. Pero esta vez no era su vida y bienestar, era la vida del bebe que esperaba. No, simplemente no podía poner en riesgo a su criatura. Incluso estaba convencida que Draco estaba dispuesto a correr cualquier posible riesgo al intentar salvar a Potter antes exponerla de esa manera.

-¡No te vayas! -Dijo suplicante al verla girarse rumbo a la puerta.

-No voy a hacer lo que me pides. No hay nada que puedas decirme que realmente cambie el daño que ya has causado, la posibilidad de salvarle en casi nula en comparación a lo que pides. Tu ejercito será aniquilado, como lo fue el de tu Lord.

Una chispa en los ojos miel de Hermione llamo la atención del hombre, era un brillo rabioso demasiado familiar.

El hombre largo una carcajada de burla, crispando los nervios de la castaña.

-Los tuyos caerán antes. Siempre abra alguien dispuesto a seguir luchando para librarse de alimañas como tu y el engendro que esperas.

-Tu eres el engendro.

-Yo soy un sangre pura, como yo hay muchos que no te permitirán ver un mañana. Los míos se encargarán de matarte y cazar a ese bastardo que no debe de nacer. -Sentencio con odio, destilando veneno con cada palabra. -Voy a destruirte, mi hija volverá a mi lado y será como su madre.

Hermione perdió el control, una oleada de magia sin varita salió despedida de su cuerpo, recorriendo la mesa y las sillas, incluso en la que estaba sentado Lestranger.

-No tocaras a Destiny, ni a mi hijo. Morirás mucho antes de salir de aquí. -Era la voz de Hermione, pero no sus palabras las que salían de su boca.

-¡Bella! -Exclamo con satisfacción.

Los cabellos de la joven ondeaban a su alrededor, una sonrisa desquiciada se formo en sus labios, ladeando su cabeza.

-Hola Rodolphus. -Saludo a la vez Bellatrix en el cuerpo de Hermione.


	52. Revelio Maléfico

**.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

El encantamiento Revelio, es un encantamiento complicado, usado para revelar objetos ocultos y la verdadera apariencia de las cosas. El hechizo es capaz de revelar mensajes, disfraces y hasta pasadizos secretos. Aunque ciertamente no es completamente efectivo si se han tomado las precauciones necesarias como en artilugios mágicos como el mapa de merodeador. Existe una variante igual de compleja que garantiza revelar incluso si alguien esta siendo sometido por un Imperius, rompiendo el yugo de la persona que está manipulando al individuo en cuestión. Además, detecta cualquier fragmento de alma ajeno al portador.

El Revelio Maléfico es una versión conocida por un puñado de magos cercanos a Lord Voldemor, la mayoría ya muertos, de hecho, solo había un superviviente que a esas alturas era capaz de conjurarlo. Fue precisamente el señor oscuro quien perfecciono el hechizo para conseguir sus planes. De esta manera podía revelar a cualquier infiltrado en sus filas cuando tenía sospechas, además era un hechizo muy conveniente para comprobar que los fragmentos de su propia alma seguían en el interior de los horrocrux.

Rodolphus Lestranger tenía claro que sin varita solo podía conjurarlo estando tan cerca como para tocar el objeto o la persona de la que quisiera revelar su real apariencia. De la misma manera sabia que el mismo Ministro de Magia se había encargado personalmente de poner los hechizos necesarios para que cualquier hechizo de ataque no pudiera efectuarse en aquella habitación, lo que no impedía de ninguna manera que magia de defensa no pudiera ser convocada. El Revelio Maléfico no causaba ningún tipo de daño y podría ser considerado ciertamente magia de defensa al intentar proteger de posibles peligros al mago que lo convoca.

Necesitaba con urgencia poder tocar a Hermione. La magia sin varita era muy compleja, requería de mucho poder y control para convocarse, solo magos completamente entrenados y capaces podían realizarlo, lo que implicaba el uso de mucho poder, por lo cual posiblemente contaría con una única oportunidad de realizarlo.

-¡Tócame! -Fue la petición hecha para dar información que creía vital para salvar al patético héroe mágico.

A esas alturas poco le importaba si ese mago de pacotilla se salvada, sus planes iban mas allá. Lo últimos días en su encierro, le proporcionaron el tiempo suficiente para pensar. No podía equivocarse había algo de Bellatrix en la insulsa castaña.

Tenia que reconocer que la joven era sumamente inteligente, todos los jodidos halagos que había escuchado haciendo referencia a sus virtudes se quedaban cortos. Poseía una brillante mente, además de pragmática. Estaba convencido de que se encontraba frente a él, a sabiendas que buscaba algo en especial, su curiosidad la llevo a la boca del lobo.

Sus intentos de negociación fracasaron, junto con parte de sus planes. La negativa a tocarle fue contundente, no así la chispa de furia que fue capaz de despertar en ella.

Si sus suposiciones eran correctas y algo de Bellatrix yacía en el interior de Granger -se negaba en rotundo pensar en ella como una Malfoy- haría explotar el carácter intempestivo de su esposa.

Cambio de táctica cuando la vio levantarse, decidía a marcharse. No se había equivocado. Fue relativamente sencillo hacerla perder la calma, empujando el poco control que tendría Hermione llegado el momento sobre el carácter explosivo de Bella.

Los resultados fueron afirmativos, tanto que a pesar de estar convencido de que sus hipótesis eran acertadas, no pudo evitar la sorpresa en sus ojos que se abrieron ante el impacto causado no por la amenaza realizada, sino por el simple saludo.

-No tocaras a Destiny, ni a mi hijo. Morirás mucho antes de salir de aquí. -Era la voz de Hermione, pero no sus palabras las que salían de su boca.

-¡Bella! -Exclamo con satisfacción.

Los cabellos de la joven ondeaban a su alrededor, una sonrisa desquiciada se formó en sus labios, ladeando su cabeza.

-Hola Rodolphus. -Saludo a la vez Bellatrix en el cuerpo de Hermione.

Movió los dedos de su mano derecha a manera de saludo.

Podía ser que fuera completamente la apariencia de Hermione Granger, seguía siendo la mujer de cabellos largos, castaños y rizados, enmarcando un rostro simple de piel bronceada con algunas pecas en el puente de la nariz, eran los mismos ojos color miel, con los labios rosados. No era demasiado alta, tenia una complexión esbelta.

Físicamente no había ningún cambio, su voz era la misma. Sin duda era los gestos, la manera de expresarse, como giraba el rostro para mirarle de soslayo con arrogancia, la forma en que fruncía los labios en una sonrisa despectiva y burlona, algo en el tono de voz empleado que lograban que Rodolphus comprobara que en efecto era Bellatrix a quien tenía delante.

-A pasado mucho tiempo de la ultima vez querida. -Contesto el hombre, recuperando un poco de aplomo en sus palabras.

-Mucho tiempo sí. Los años no te han favorecido en absoluto. -Le miro descaradamente de arriba abajo, comprobando su estado maltrecho y sucio.

-Lo mismo puedo decir, tu sangre ya no es tan pura. -Contesto de vuelta, tomándose el tiempo de evaluarla de pies a cabeza de manera lasciva.

Una carcajada escapo de sus labios con desdén.

-No son tiempos fáciles, como para ponernos quisquillosos ¿No crees?

-Eso supongo. Yo tampoco he estado en un lecho de rosas. -Levanto las manos mostrando sus cadenas.

-Eso veo.

La mujer se tomo un tiempo antes de comenzar a hablar de nuevo. Regresando sobre sus pasos se sentó de nuevo frente a él.

-¿Querías tocarme? -Soltó con falsa inocencia que le hizo sonreír.

Se inclino un poco sobre la mesa, con la mirada azul de Lestranger siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Rodolphus seguía con la espalda rescata en la silla, hasta el momento en que la castaña se inclino un poco mas como si le quisiera decir algo de manera confidencial.

Estaban lo suficientemente cerca, como para que los rizos castaños le rosaran el rostro al hombre que se encontraba fascinado.

-Tócame. -Le susurro a pocos centímetros del rostro, ofreciendo su mano derecha.

"Revelio Malefico" conjuro en el hechizo silencioso al instante en que sus manos se posaban sobre la mano que amablemente le ofreció.

Al instante se mostró ante el, la imagen de Bellatrix Lestranger, su esposa, sobrepuesta a la apariencia real de Granger. Era una imagen intermitente, parpadeante, podía explicarse como si la imagen sobre el rostro oscilara como una fotografía mágica sobrepuesta.

Una sonrisa conocida, una mirada fría y dominante se hizo paso.

-Hola. -Saludo de nuevo a sabiendas que estaba completamente expuesta su verdadera personalidad.

Se hecho hacia atrás apartándose de su toque, una vez que le permitió verla.

-No tocaras ni un cabello de Destiny o de este niño, si sabes lo que te conviene -Advirtió con una amenaza clara.

Rodolphus conocida demasiado bien a su mujer como para leer entre líneas.

-Son tu posibilidad de regresar siendo una sangre limpia y de traer al Lord de vuelta.

La respuesta llego como una carcajada satisfecha. El hombre no necesito de mas para conocer sus planes.

-En ese caso considero conveniente negociar un trato.

-No negociare nada contigo.

-Yo que tú lo pensaría con calma Bella. Supongo que lo menos que quieres es que le diga al estúpido de tu sobrino que te estas adueñando lentamente de su mujer.

Se vio las uñas con desinterés.

-Puedes intentarlo, dudo mucho que te crean. Seria tu palabra contra la de su amada Hermione.

-Puedo hacer que te vea con sus propios ojos.

Bellatrix sonrió maliciosa.

-Inténtalo. -Reto sin perder la sonrisa.

Repentinamente su imagen comenzó a parpadear de manera mas intermitente, hasta que se desvaneció por completo.

Hermione parpadeo varias veces como si acabara de despertar de algún sueño ligero, viendo con algo de aturdimiento a su alrededor como si le costara ubicar el lugar donde se encontraba. Se sobresalto a sentir la intensa mirada de Lestranger sobre ella.

-¿Que? -Pregunto desorientada.

-Te has sentido mal y has tenido que sentarte. -Menciono con indiferencia en la voz.

Se tomo unos minutos para recomponerse, se sentía débil, le temblaban el cuerpo entero.

-Voy a darte una muestra de buena ve. Te diré que hechizos pueden utilizar para neutralizar la maldición que aqueja a tu amigo.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio? He sido clara al decir que no voy a tocarle.

-Me queda claro. -Sonrió con diversión, después de todo ya lo había hecho aun cuando no lo recordara. -Te diré lo que necesitas saber para salvar al héroe mágico, eso será un regalo. Pero a cambio de información sobre mis allegados pediré beneficios para sobrellevar lo que espero sea una corta estadía en Azkaban, hasta que decidan ejecutarme.

-Eso aún no se decide.

-La ejecución es lo mas lógico. -Dijo restándole importancia. -No espero misericordia, cada vida que he tomado a sido con plena conciencia y satisfacción.

Hermione se estremeció ante sus frías palabras.

-El beso del dementor será un dulce fin.

Trago saliva con dificultad. -Desea que ponga sus peticiones por escrito.

-Confió en que cumplirás tu palabra.

Rodolphus Lestranger narro una larga lista de crímenes, proporciono nombres, lugares, fechas, parte de los medios que utilizaban. Dio detalles demasiados escabrosos de sus planes para atacar el ministerio, pero nunca se destapo por completo. Solo dijo lo justo y necesario para obtener lo que buscaba.

Menciono un contra hechizo que si bien no atacaba la maldición que conjuro en contra de Potter, su podía contener el daño lo suficiente para extirpar el mal como un tumor.

Hermione estaba agotada para cuando termino de escribir. Lestranger había sido claro, no quería a nadie en esa habitación aparte de ella. La castaña había salido solo en dos ocasiones de esa habitación; la primera fue para buscar pergamino y pluma, avisando en el proceso que el recluso estaba dispuesto a hablar por fin. La segunda porque necesitaba tomar un poco de agua y pasar al tocador.

Draco había estado atento a todas sus necesidades, no estaba dispuesto a marcharse sin ella. Le importaba bien poco que el ministro se ofreciera a avisarle en cuanto terminaran y que le asegurara una y mil veces que su mujer estaba a salvo. Le jodia no estar presente en el interrogatorio, mucho mas que hubieran insonorizado la sala a petición de un recluso que no debía de tener ningún maldito derecho. Poco le importaba que esas fueran las condiciones que pusiera para hablar.

Ya anochecía cuando Hermione escribía el punto final de su declaración y le tendía los pergaminos para que pudiera firmarlos al cancel de cada pliego de pergamino.

Sus manos se habían rosado solo un instante mientras le ofrecía la pluma para que firmara. Fue un leve toque, aun así la castaña se estremeció. Rodolphus le había sonreído de manera distinta, su mirada parecía indescifrable cuando sus ojos se conectaron.

-Esto a sido todo. -Informo recogiendo los papeles y guardándolo en una carpeta. -Por la información que ha ofrecido tendrá una celda individual en un anexo de Azkaban hasta que se establezca su sentencia.

Cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta, escucho con claridad la voz de Lestrager.

-Hasta pronto. -Soltó como una promesa.

. . .

Hermione aún se sentía extraña cuando salió de la habitación, aun así, suspiro con alivio, tendiendo la carpeta al ministro. Draco fue de inmediato a su encuentro y paso uno de sus brazos por sus hombros atrayéndola a su cuerpo, como si intentara reconfortarla.

Levanto el rostro y le sonrió con agradecimiento.

-Es hora de irnos. -Aviso en voz alta. Su despedida no era dirigida a nadie en particular, solo deseaba llevar a su mujer a casa.

-Gracias. -Alcanzo a decir el ministro cuando el matrimonio Malfoy ya se acercaban a la puerta.

Draco no se giro para mirarlo, lo que no evito que expresara lo que pensaba.

-No voy a permitir que vuelvan a importunar a mi mujer de esta manera.

No espero ninguna respuesta, tampoco pudo ver la sonrisa Kingsley.

Malfoy se encargo de llevar a Hermione a su hogar, su pequeña hija se encontraba en la mansión de sus abuelos.

Al rubio le preocupaba el cansancio en el rostro de su esposa, había algo que le molestaba aun cuando no supiera definir exactamente de qué se trataba. La palidez de su rostro no era una buena señal, por esa misma razón le había hecho beber algunas pociones que le ayudarían a reponer sus fuerzas. En su estado era imperativo que su salud física fuera buena, tanto como que se encontrara tranquila. Desafortunadamente para ambos no se encontraban en un momento que les permitiera respirar con tranquilidad.

Hermione le detallo de memoria los hechizos a conjurarse para contener la oscuridad que crecía en el interior de Potter. Era magia poco conocida, demasiado antigua para encontrarla en algún libro, en su mayoría ese tipo de magia ancestral que es transmitida de padres a hijos, por lo que tampoco tenían la completa certeza que funcionaran. Aun así lo intentaría, no tenían mucho para perder dadas las circunstancias.

Todo estaba programado para esa misma semana. Trabajaría en los últimos detalles a la mañana siguiente, en medida de lo posible trataría de practicar los hechizos, aunque no habría manera de saber si funcionarían hasta abrir el pecho de su enemigo.

Con sumo cuidado lleno la tina de baño, agregando sales curativas e hizo que su mujer entrara. Cuidarla es un verdadero placer, uno que se duplicaba al ver la dulzura en los ojos castaños y esa sonrisa agradecida en sus labios.

Su vientre, ya lucia abultado, mostrando que su hijo o hija estaba creciendo de manera adecuada. No pudo evitar pasar su mano con delicadeza por la curva que comenzaba a crecer cada vez más. La caricia hizo suspirar a Hermione, quien puso su propia mano sobre la de Draco.

-¿Crees que sea un niño o una niña? -Pregunto en voz alta, mirando los hermosos ojos mercurio.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo ninguna preferencia, ¿Y tú?

-Tampoco. -Contesto sin apartar sus ojos de la intensa mirada del rubio.

Se pasaron un rato envueltos en un reconfortante silencio, acariciando al bebe de ambos con cariño.

Hermione hubiera querido tener intimidad con Draco, pero se encontraba extrañamente cansada.

-Fue un día demasiado agitado, será mejor que descanses. -La arropo acostándose a su lado hasta que se durmió.

Por su parte Malfoy se encontraba con la mente demasiado agitada para conciliar dormir. Se levanto de la cama con dirección a la cocina para beber un poco de agua.

Sus pensamientos eran caóticos, pensaba en la información que les proporciono Lestranger y en como empataría esos nuevos datos a su investigación. No podía permitirse fallar, había demasiadas cosas en juego.

No podía precisar cuánto tiempo estuvo sentado en la sala, cuando levanto la vista y vio a Hermione caminar hacia él, con una sensual ropa interior.

Levanto la ceja sorprendido, sin perderla de vista al acercarse.

No pronuncio palabra al sentarse sobre sus piernas. En ningún momento perdió la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios, fue hasta que lo beso con profundidad mientras enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos rubios de Malfoy que algo cambio.

Con brusquedad la tomo por las muñecas para separar sus bocas.

Draco estaba realmente furioso.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Vine a complacerte a mostrarte lo que puede hacer una verdadera mujer.

-Sal de mi casa. -La rabia se hizo presente de manera tan violenta que la empujo con fuerza cuando intento volver a besarlo.

La fuerza con la que la aparto provoco que cayera.

-Se que me amas ¿Por qué me rechazas?

Los ojos color miel se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No te amo Ginebra, no más.

Fue la sinceridad en sus palabras lo que la dejo helada. La furia había menguado de alguna manera, para dejar paso a una brutalidad sinceridad a la que no estaba acostumbrada. Draco ya no hablada desde la rabia, parecía simplemente cansado de la situación.

Desesperada se acerco de nuevo, sin importar la fría mirada gris que le dedico.

-¡Por favor! -Suplico poniendo las manos en sus mejillas para que la mirara. -Se que me amabas, lo que teníamos era especial.

-Tu lo has dicho era especial. Te quise -Aparto sus manos dando un paso hacia atrás.

-No puedes dejar de amarme. Se que estas molesto, que mis estupideces te alejaron, pero te amo y estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para que me perdones. Podemos volver a empezar, irnos lejos y empezar de nuevo.

-¿No entiendes? No me interesa regresar contigo, tengo todo lo que puedo desear, incluso mucho mas de lo que merezco.

Los efectos de la poción multijugos estaban pasando, dejando a la vista la verdadera apariencia de la pelirroja. El cuerpo menudo de Hermione dio paso a unas curvas mucho mas marcadas, rizos castaños se tornaron lacios y de un rojo intenso.

-En algún momento terminara tu contrato, para entonces tu apellido esta limpio y Hermione correrá a los brazos de Potter o incluso a los de Ron, pero jamás se quedaría contigo, porque no te ama.

Las palabras hirieron a joven, mas no mostro el daño que le causaron.

-Eso lo tengo claro, pero aun cuando Hermione me deje no quiero nada contigo.

-No piensas con claridad. Esperare por ti hasta entonces.

-No es necesario Ginny, no estoy interesado en tus favores. Así que vete de una buena vez antes de que mande echarte a patadas.

Una furiosa pelirroja con lagrimas en los ojos abandono el lugar. Ni ella, ni Draco notaron que la verdadera Hermione había escuchado todo desde la escalera.

 **.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

Astoria se quedo sin palabras ante la intensidad de las palabras de Ron.

-No voy a mentirte o a mentirme, te aprecio demasiado para siquiera intentarlo. Tengo mas que claro que no me amas, y yo me encuentro en un punto donde no puedo prometerte amor hasta sacar por completo a Hermione de mi corazón, eso es lo menos que mereces. Pero te quiero, no es solo un gusto, en verdad te quiero.

Despeino sus cabellos rojos con desesperación caminando por la habitación para intentar encontrar las mejores palabras. Era tan difícil externar sus sentimientos, no estaba acostumbrado a ser tan abierto. Recién descubre que toda su vida a estado llena de evasiones emocionales, que dependía completamente de sus amigos para compensar su falta de madures y tacto.

-Creo que ninguno de los dos, tenía planeado lo que ocurrió. -Hizo una pausa que hizo palidecer a Astoria con cierta culpabilidad. -Pero no estoy remotamente arrepentido.

Ron detuvo su andar, acercándose con paso seguros hacia Astoria que permanencia sentada en la orilla de la cama. Se incoó para esta a su altura.

-Eres lo mas maravilloso que pudiera pasarme. No me arrepiento y espero que tu tampoco lo estés. -Soltó lo último con cierto temor en la voz. -Se que quizás las cosas no debieron pasar de esa manera, pero el hecho es que pasaron y no estoy dispuesto a fingir que todo volverá a ser como antes. Te quiero en mi vida.

-Daphne... -Susurro el nombre de su hermana con los ojos aguados por las lágrimas.

-Ya le he dicho lo que paso entre nosotros.

Astoria cubrió su rostro con las manos comenzando a llorar abiertamente, se sentía tan tremendamente culpable por fallarle a su hermana y al mismo tiempo tan confundida respecto a lo que sentía por Ron.

-Esta consternada y herida, incluso me a prohibido verte. Pero no quiero separarme de ti, no soportaría perderte.

Tomo delicadamente sus manos para apartarlas de su rostro y poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Quédate conmigo. -Suplico. -En verdad creo que puedo llegar a amarte como realmente mereces, solo dame una oportunidad.

Se inclino para besarla dulcemente.

. . .

Cuando Astoria despertó se encontró sola, en una cama ajena. A penas abrió los ojos, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron al igual que su respiración en cuanto su mente aletargada por el sueño se despejo.

Se encontraba completamente desnuda, tomo las sabanas para cubrirse mejor. Sus ojos azules buscaron a Ron hasta que se encontró con la nota sobre la almohada.

"No te vayas por favor, necesitamos hablar"

Suspiro con cierto alivio. Por un momento pensó que la había dejado sola porque se arrepentía de acostarse con ella.

Se permitió recostarse unos minutos mas intentando aclarar sus pensamientos. Todo era un caos en su cerebro. Era completamente consciente que no era de ninguna manera correcto que se hubiera liado con el novio de su hermana, pero en ese momento, mientras se besaban parecía tan correcto que ninguno de los dos se detuvo hasta llegar a las ultimas consecuencias.

Ahora que no era presa de la pasión y el deseo, la culpa comenzó a invadirla con fuerza.

¿¡Que demonio había hecho¡?

Su hermana jamás la perdonaría, ella misma no se perdonaría por fallarle.

Lagrimas culpables comenzaron a correr por sus ojos. Tenia la cabeza revuelta y el corazón en un puño, sobre todo por que descubrió que Ron en vedad le interesaba, de otra manera jamás se hubiera dejado llevar de esa manera.

Puso en una balanza sus sentimientos por Draco. Se encontró sorprendida al darse cuenta de que en realidad estaba enamorada de una ilusión. Siempre lo idealizo, desde el colegio había construido una historia de amor a su alrededor y mientras crecía sus padres fueron alimentando sus deseos infantiles para asegurar una unión que al fin y al cabo no se había llevado a cabo.

En ese momento se encontró desolada y herida en su amor propio, cuando se entero de su matrimonio con Granger. Todas sus ilusiones, sus esperanzas, así como todo su amor juvenil fue depositado en una persona que ni siquiera era consciente realmente de que cultivaba tales afectos.

No pudo odiarle, le quería demasiado. Tampoco pudo odiar a Granger por quitarle el amor de su vida. Por esa razón, cuando vio de nueva cuenta una pequeña esperanza de que todos esos sueños de juventud al fin se volvieran realidad, se aferro a ellos sin detenerse a pensar con más profundidad, si eso era lo que deseaba.

Escuchar las suplicas de Ron, de la resolución en sus ojos, la pasión con la que le hablaba sobre lo que merecía, la sacudió profundamente.

Descubrió entonces que sentía por el pelirrojo muchas cosas, le gustaba la manera en que la protegía y la cuidaba, la manera en que le hablaba y su manera de tratarla. Lo que cultivaron en pocos meses fue mucho mas real y solido de lo que alguna vez fue lo que sintió por Malfoy.

No, quizás no era amor. Pero se querían y fue fácil descubrir que lo que sentían uno por otro era mucho mas que la ilusión que habían mantenido en las personas que amaron y no les correspondían.

Si alguna duda le quedaba, fue despejada en ese instante. Con los tibios labios de Ron sobre los suyos. Ahora el gran problema seria enfrentar a Daphne y no estaba segura de salir bien librada de ese encuentro.

 **. . .**

 **. .**

 **.**

No, simplemente no seria tan patético para mostrarse afectado. Se negaba aceptar que fueran celos, no podía mostrar tal debilidad. Pero que los infiernos se congelaran sin en ese preciso instante no estaba dispuesto a abrirle las entrañas a ese tal Scamander para que no se le acercara a Luna.

Rolf Scamander no poseía nada extraordinario, incluso parecía alguien soso y sin ningún talento en particular. De no ser por que Luna le miraba como si fuera un Dios viviente, el veneno que le causaba ese molesto ardor en la boca del estómago no estaría trepando por su garganta provocándole un sabor amargo.

Los observaba a la distancia, se negó a acompañarla. No por que no deseara hacerlo, era mas bien que intentaba mostrarse indiferente por la inesperada visita.

El brillo en los ojos azules de Luna mientras leía la carta que recibió por parte de Scamander no paso desapercibido, como tampoco lo hizo la ligera sonrisa que se adueño de sus delgados labios, estaba genuinamente feliz, en ningún momento oculto sus sentimientos al respecto.

Se obligo a no preguntar sobre el tipo de relación que tenían, aunque la pregunta le taladro de tal manera el cerebro que no podía apartar el malestar que le causaba no tener una jodida idea de qué tipo de relación los unía.

Estaban en la estación de tren. Luna había ido a recibirle. Aun a la distancia a la que se encontraba podía percibir sus mejillas rosadas y la sonrisa que no se borró en ningún momento al verle bajar del tren.

Scamander a los ojos de Nott es un hombre común y corriente. No demasiado alto, con el cabello castaño oscuro un poco largo, unos comunes ojos azules, piel blanca y una apariencia general ciertamente descuidada.

Por un momento se sintió en una de esas estúpidas escenas de televisión muggle donde un par de enamorados se rencuentran. Pudo ver como sus ojos se conectaron, se acercaron lentamente hasta estar uno frente al otro. Su mirar era intenso, como el de dos viejos conocidos que vuelven a verse, una sonrisa idiota parecía tatuado en los labios de muchacho que era apenas unos 20 centímetros mas alto que Luna.

No se besaron, pero se estrecharon en un apretado abrazo que duro eternidades al parecer de Theo, que parecía haber tragado plomo.

Definitivamente no conocía a Rolf Scamander, pero ya lo odiaba con toda su alma.


	53. Patronus y Dementores

**.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

Una habitación estéril, de paredes blancas. El aroma a antiséptico flotando y el intermitente sonido de los aparatos que marcan el ritmo cardiaco. La luz de las lámparas es intensa, lo que no quita que el lugar en si parezca demasiado lúgubre.

En la camilla descansa Potter, duerme gracias a la anestesia que le fue suministrada. Solo hay tres personas en la habitación, el paciente, Lovegood y Malfoy.

Hay en el sitio dos mesas llenas de herramientas que Luna jamás había visto y que no podía siquiera imaginar para que servía, en una mesa aparte una serie de frascos de varios tamaños y estilos, con pociones de colores que iban desde el rojo sangre hasta el azul eléctrico.

Draco lucia completamente concentrado mientras acomodaba los últimos detalles. Su varita estaba acomodada estratégicamente para poder usarla en cualquier momento y al mismo tiempo podía tener las manos libres de ser necesitarlo.

Un circulo había sido previamente trazado en la loza del piso, fue la manera en la que se aseguraba que nadie aparte de el pudiera pasar el perímetro de seguridad al menos hasta que él lo permitiera. Theo le hizo jurar que Lovegood no correría ningún riesgo.

-Responderás con tu vida. -Dijo en un tono demasiado serio sin despegar su mirada azul de sus ojos.

No bromeaba. Sabia que cualquier cosa que le ocurriera a Luna no solo quedaría en su conciencia. Su mejor amigo se encargaría de matarle con sus propias manos si algo malo le ocurría a su "novia"

En la habitación contigua estaba preparado el resto del equipo, alerta a cualquier señal para entrar a ayudar. Mas allá, cruzando el pasillo estaba la sala de espera, donde permanecían sumidos en un tenso silencio los mas allegados a los involucrados.

Pansy parecía que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar de pura angustia, a su lado Blaise sostenía su mano intentando contenerla. Theodore se encontraba de pie, tenso como una tabla, su rostro serio no mostraba emoción alguna, aunque en su interior se lidiaba una batalla sin tregua. Neville sentado en una silla, tenia el rostro oculto entre sus manos, su cabello castaño despeinado caía descuidado a los lados de su cara, decir que se sentía culpable era poco, también tendría que estar dentro de esa sala ayudando, pero los recuerdos que le acechaban al ver a Potter al borde la muerte hacían que su patronus fuera demasiado débil.

Hermione se sentía incapaz de esperar en la misma sala, desesperaba caminaba de un lado a otro por el pasillo. Draco le había hecho prometer que no entraría por ningún motivo, de otra manera no podría concentrarse lo necesario y correría más peligros.

Temía por Harry, era mas que evidente, mas su angustia se multiplicaba sabiendo que la seguridad y la vida de Draco también estaban en juego.

Draco no lo pensó más, respiro profundamente antes de tomar su varita y por medio de un hechizo abrió el pecho de Potter, traspasando capa por capa la piel, músculos y tejidos. La sangre comenzó a brotar a borbotones. El sonido al fracturar el esternón hizo que se le erizaran los vellos de la piel.

Luna unos minutos atrás había convocado su patronus, poco antes de que Malfoy comenzara. Había tratado de apaciguar la maldición lo suficiente y ahora mantenía a su liebre tan cerca como era posible para que pudiera contener el mal que habitaba en el corazón de Harry.

Con sumo cuidado dejo a la vista el corazón del héroe mágico, la piel estaba ennegrecida y despedía un olor putrefacto lo que no era una buena señal. Esperaba que el pericardio y el endocardio, las dos capaz que protegen el corazón de infecciones e influencias externas hubieran cumplido su función y que daño fuera superficial.

Fue abrirlo por completo para exponerlo y de manera inmediata pudo observar la masa negra palpitante posiblemente del tamaño de un limón pequeño y con la forma de un hongo crecer entre el ventrículo derecho y el ventrículo izquierdo.

Al intentar cortar el hongo sangre completamente negra salía expulsada. Draco tubo sumo cuidado de que esta no le salpicara. Había cortado la mitad de la raíz del hongo cuando algo parecido a humo negro comenzó a salir como si se tratara de una pequeña nube que comenzó a moverse como si intentara atacar al rubio y proteger al dementor que estaba por surgir del corazón.

La liebre de Luna brincaba inquieta cerca del pelinegro como si la cercanía de aquella masa que tenia la consistencia similar a la nieva le estuviera dañando también a ella. Parecía debatirse entre proteger a Harry o a Draco.

La frente de Malfoy estaba perlada de sudor. Sostenía ya su varita con fuerza mientras conjuraba uno de los hechizos que Lestranger había proporcionado. Una burbuja salió de la punta de su varita, encerrando el humo negro que parecía intentar escaparse, removiéndose en su interior de manera violenta haciendo que la capa que lo cubría se estirar y moviera con fuerza.

El hongo parecido derretirse comenzándose a propagar como si fuera una mancha voraz que intenta aniquilar el corazón antes de que lo destruyan.

-¡Demonios! -Exclamo apretando los dientes intentando contener el avance usando un segundo hechizo.

El avance mermo pero mas de la mitad del hongo había logrado mantenerse pegado.

Un temblor compulsivo hacía que la liebre moviera sus orejas como si se encontrara nerviosa. Luna tenia la espalda pegada a uno de los muros intentando aguantar pero el aire comenzaba a faltarle.

La maldición es poderosa, tanto que estaba debilitando el patronus de Luna como si estuviera drenando toda la felicidad dentro de la habitación.

Draco tenia la vista nublada, comenzaba a ver imágenes pasar delante como si estuviera rememorando su pasado. Momentos dolorosos, fatídicos, terribles se reproducían ante sus ojos como si se tratase de una película narrada desde sus más profundos miedos.

Era el aroma venenoso que le intoxicaba, como vapores que no podía ver pero si sentir como atacaban su sistema, destrozando sus nervios con recuerdos desoladores.

Estaba de nuevo frente a Dumbledor con el temblor cimbrándole las entrañas levantando su varita para convocar la maldición asesina. Otra vez escuchando los gritos desgarradores de Hermione destrozándole los tímpanos mientras su tía Bellatrix la tortura.

La temperatura cayo de precipitadamente haciéndolos temblar.

Luna cae de rodillas antes que se desvanezca por completo su patronus logra pronunciar un nombre.

-¡Hermione! -exhala una bocanada de vaho, haciendo que la luz plata ahora sin una forma definida atraviese la pared en busca de dar un mensaje.

Lo prometió, lo sabía. Juro no entrar, no por ella, sino por el hijo de ambos. Mas no permitiría que Draco cayera.

No fue necesario escuchar el mensaje, supo en el instante que la luz plateada atravesó la pared que su marido estaba en problemas.

-¡Neville! -Grito sobresaltando a todos.

Logrando que salieran de la sala de espera, acercándose a ella rápidamente.

-¡Por favor! -Suplico tomando el brazo de Longbottom. -Recuerda el invernadero en primavera, cuando ganamos la copa de la casa. Recuerda tu primer beso. -Dijo tomándole el rostro entre sus manos, su patronus era más fuerte que el de los chicos debía convocarlo. -Nos necesitan. -Urgió.

Neville aun con las manos de Hermione en sus mejillas, le sonrió. Su amiga conocía algunos de sus mejores recuerdos, el mismo se los había contado mientras practicaban en Hogwarts cuando eran parte del Ejercito de Dumbledore.

Nott no lo pensó, por Luna, por su Luna tenía recuerdos felices. Pero también, los tenía por esa castaña que tenia delante, con el sabor del panque de arándanos que compartieron, por las sonrisas fáciles y esa sensación cálida de por fin pertenecer a una familia que aunque no era de sangre era la mejor que pudiera pedir.

Pansy lloraba con las mejillas húmedas sonrió a pesar del miedo, levantando su varita con determinación. En el pasado eran contados sus momentos verdaderamente felices. Su presente cambio dramáticamente y a pesar de todo, tenia presente, latiendo en su corazón su momento feliz.

Tenían claro que ninguno de ellos seria capaz de traspasar las guardas que había levantado Draco para protegerlos, lo que no quería decir que su magia no lograra librarla.

-¡Patronus! -Convocaron al unisón.

La suave caricia de una nutria pateada contra su mejilla trajo de vuelta a Draco, al tiempo justo que aquella masa negra tocaba la piel de su brazo, sobre la antigua marca de mortifago.

. . .

Hermione apoyaba si frente contra la fría pared, mantenía los ojos apretados. Mantenía firme su varita en la mano derecha, la izquierda la tenia extendida apoyada suavemente contra el muro como si le acariciaba.

El dolor atravesó con fuerza a Draco, como si un hierro candente estuviera siendo apoyado contra su tatuaje desteñido de mortifago. Quería gritar, pero algo le oprimía la garganta como si de un nudo se tratara.

Estaba entrando a través de su piel, causándole un agónico dolor que estaba a punto de hacer que perdiera el conocimiento. Se encontraba a punto de perder la batalla, ese día no solo moriría Potter, el también terminaría consumido por la maldición de Lestranger.

Hermione podía sentirlo, las lagrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus parpados cerrados. Con la temblorosa mano izquierda saco de su bolsillo el hermoso anillo del rubí rosado.

Fue ponérselo en su dedo anular, sobre su alianza matrimonial, para que una extraña calidez se apoderara de todo su cuerpo, algo similar a la electricidad corrió por su cuerpo, expandiéndose desde su interior hacia afuera. La piel se erizo, poniéndole en punta los vellos y estremeciéndola en un escalofrió.

Jadeo de manera audible.

. . .

Un bendito calor apaciguo el dolor en Draco. Aun podía sentir aquel paracito queriéndole entrar al cuerpo. La oscuridad de la maldición mantenía frio alrededor como si un Dementor se estuviera materializando.

La nutria se froto contra su brazo de manera cariñosa, haciendo que la masa negra se retrajera apenas un centímetro.

Algo parecía calentarse y palpitar en el bolsillo derecho de la bata que usaba.

Le tomo toda su concentración y varias respiraciones recobrar las fuerzas suficientes para intentar convocar una segunda burbuja, ahora la pregunta era ¿Lograría hacerlo?

Fueron minutos que se hicieron eternos.


End file.
